


Change of Heart - A Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha Story

by PrincessAurora



Series: Change of Heart - A Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha Story [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: InuSess, Inucest, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 184,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAurora/pseuds/PrincessAurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a DaiYoukai's heart can change...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - A Different Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I think it’s obvious that I don’t own this. Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from the Inuyasha, or Inuyasha: The Final Act Series…those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.
> 
> I began writing this after seeing the last episode of The Final Act. 
> 
> My irritation with the way Inuyasha is treated in the Anime, and in other FanFiction, partially inspired me. Honestly, Inuyasha is abused in the Anime enough already. AND I cannot see him staying with some spoiled little bitch who only uses that rosary to punish him. (Okay, rant over.)  
> I’ve tweaked the way the official story ends, and then twisted it all to fit in with my debauched little fantasies, because I’m such a shameless deviant.
> 
> This was also greatly inspired by the fantastic InuSess artwork that I love so much. If you want links, let me know & I can send you a link…I know some of the artists don’t want links posted.  
> I WISH I was making money off of this. Sadly, I am not. 
> 
> This will be all Sesshoumaru X Inu. Warnings will apply for later chapters.
> 
> Yep, this chapter is short, but the rest will be longer. Expect mostly story set-up for the first few chapters. ;)
> 
> This is my very first attempt at writing, so enjoy!

**********

 

** Chapter 1 – A Different Ending **

 

It had been over a year since Naraku’s demise.

He’d waited by the Bone Eater’s Well every night for a month straight, hoping Kagome would return. The Well seemed fine, and there even still seemed to be magic in it, but she never appeared, and he had no idea why.

He only knew he had a hole in his heart. He’d never admit it, even to himself, but he was desperate for a mate, a family to belong to. _One of his own_. He just wasn’t foolish enough to believe it would ever happen. At least not without Kagome, since she seemed to be the only one who’d ever wanted him since Kikyo.

 

***

 

Inuyasha was just returning from the Slayer’s Village, where he’d been helping Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku to rebuild the buildings and outer wall for the last year or so.

Miroku and Sango were finally able to convince him to come with them. He had refused at first, thinking they didn’t need a ‘third wheel’ around, but their request for his strength to help them rebuild was not something he could refuse. This only after he made certain Kaede would tell Kagome where he was, just in case she came back.

It had been a good year.

 

*****

 

At first, it had only been the five of them. Eventually though, they were approached by other humans with requests to live there too.

The new villagers that were steadily attracted to the Slayer’s Village were warriors for the most part: Ninjas drawn there by the two ninja-girls, now grown and married, that Sango had helped so long ago; and other small families of Demon Slayers; most with families. All had much respect for Miroku & Sango, and even more for Inuyasha, after hearing about some of their battles with Naraku. For once, Inuyasha had been fully accepted into a human village, and shown the respect he deserved.

He had enjoyed the company of Miroku and Sango even more than he had when they’d been traveling. _‘Probably because of less stress,’_ he thought to himself. Of course, watching them as a married couple was just too amusing most of the time. He chuckled softly to himself as he thought about them.

They hadn’t changed much. Miroku still grabbed Sango’s ass, but now her complaint was that he did it in front of others, and _that_ made it certain Miroku still sported a handprint-shaped welt on his cheek more often than not.

In fact, Inuyasha had taken to teasing the Houshi that, if he didn’t know better, he’d think that handprint was a demon-characteristic, similar to his koinu-ears, and was he in actuality a hanyou too? This made Sango laugh, and that was a great sound. One they hadn’t heard nearly enough before.

It made it all worth it; all the fighting, all the pain, and all the time spent tracking and defeating Naraku, just to hear them laugh together. At least Inuyasha believed so.

Kohaku and Shippo were doing very well too.

A strong kid anyway, Kohaku had trained with Inuyasha every day while he’d been with them. He’d even been privy to one of Kohaku’s biggest secrets: his feelings for Rin, that little human girl that lived with Sesshoumaru. They were still far too young to be anything more than friends, but that his feelings had not diminished since they’d first traveled together…well, it was a sign that there was something there.

Inuyasha felt for the kid. His sister didn’t know, neither did Miroku; but he’d wanted so badly to be able to see Rin, or at least talk to her. Inuyasha suggested that Kohaku write her a letter, and that he’d do what he could to make sure it was delivered. Inuyasha could understand his feelings, and he vowed he’d do all he could to help him.

So Kohaku had carefully written his letter, often asking Inuyasha for advice. Inuyasha’s biggest piece of advice was, for that first letter, “ _Don’t say anything that’ll piss off Sesshoumaru,”_ since he’d certainly read it before ever giving it to Rin.

After giving Miroku and Sango an excuse, and a promise that he’d be back soon, Inuyasha had taken the finished letter and started traveling West. _‘Yeah, I’ll be back soon… If Sesshoumaru doesn’t try to kill me, that is.’_

 

***

 

After a day of leaping and sailing through the treetops, he encountered his older brother in the forest. He had a feeling that Sesshoumaru had been warned by unseen guards that he was coming, and probably didn’t want him knowing exactly where the Western Castle was. That was fine with him…it had never been his home anyway.

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru was pretty friendly. For Sesshoumaru. Still cold and emotionless, Inuyasha could not sense the animosity he was so accustomed to from the DaiYoukai.

He’d asked if Sesshoumaru would accept a letter from Kohaku to Rin. He’d explained that the boy felt the girl was a cherished friend, and had missed speaking to her. Kohaku didn’t want to try to ‘go behind’ Sesshoumaru’s back, and invited him to read the letter, and _then_ decide about giving it to Rin.

At first, Sesshoumaru had refused. No surprise there. Nevertheless, Inuyasha had been persuasive.

Sesshoumaru had taken the letter, and to both Kohaku and Inuyasha’s shock, had actually given it to Rin. The proof? When Jaken had arrived at the Slayer’s Village a week later, riding A-Un, and presenting Kohaku with a sealed letter. The boy had opened it, and when he’d seen it was from Rin, he’d begged the little kappa to stay long enough for him to write a reply to her.

 _That_ had entailed Inuyasha knocking the contrary little bastard out completely, so that he only awoke later that night, finding himself tied up securely by Shippo. When Jaken angrily admitted that he might as well stay the rest of the night, since the castle-guards would not allow any to enter so late, Kohaku had his time to write another letter.

Miroku and Sango, after getting over their surprise, were happy Kohaku would be able to build a closer friendship with the sweet girl.

This started a ‘tradition’ of sorts that had now been going on for nearly a year. One that did not make Jaken very happy.

Every other week after that, Jaken would arrive at the Slayer’s Village like clockwork, each time with a letter from Rin. The next week, Shippo would travel west, meet Jaken near the Western Castle, and hand over a letter from Kohaku. This was _still_ going on, and Inuyasha had wished him a _lot_ of luck. The kid would need it, trying to court the ‘daughter’ of _Sesshoumaru_.

They had finished rebuilding the Slayer’s Village the week before and Miroku and Sango had begged him to stay, but he couldn’t. Seeing their happiness, the love they shared, the beautiful children they had…it was just too painful, especially when he wasn’t distracted by building.

He had convinced Shippo to stay, though. Without his adopted mother in the Sengoku Jidai, the kit was better off being trained by Sango. At least there, he had a family. He was a fantastic ‘oniisan’ to Miroku and Sango’s children, and he and Kohaku could often be seen roaming the countryside, slaying minor demons for villagers.

Inuyasha also believed that Shippo would have more opportunities to meet other young demons like himself if he stayed there, since it was much closer to Sesshoumaru’s lands than Kaede’s village was. Inuyasha wanted that for the kid, and told him so.

Before he left, he made certain Shippo knew he would always be his ‘son’, and that he could come to Inuyasha _whenever_ he wished.

 

*****

 

Now, returning from the Slayer’s Village on his way back to Kaede’s, he stopped for the night at a hot spring, wanting to relax and be alone before being surrounded again by the mistrustful humans back in the village. _‘It’s been a nice year, being around humans that didn’t treat me like shit. Nice to be respected and admired…but I know better than to expect that when I get back to Kaede’s.’_

He’d been soaking, trying to relax, when he felt his brother’s demonic aura approaching. _‘What’s he doing around here? I’m in the opposite direction from his fuckin’ castle….’_ He got out, dried off, and got dressed. By the time Sesshoumaru walked in to his camp, Inuyasha was sitting near the fire, watching him approach.

“Hello brother,” Inuyasha said quietly. “Why are you here?”

Sesshoumaru frowned for a moment, but Inuyasha had the feeling the frown wasn’t directed at him, so he waited and said nothing. The Youkai Lord sat down across the fire from him, but did not speak at first. Inuyasha just waited patiently, and that surprised Sesshoumaru.

“I came because I wanted to ask you a question, Little Brother,” Sesshoumaru began finally.

“Sure, ask,” Inuyasha prompted. Was Sesshoumaru _hesitating_?

“I…find I am…curious about you, and would like to satisfy this curiosity. In addition, I…must admit that I am not as…disgusted with your human blood as I may have indicated before.”

Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru continued, “Would you be open to attempting to be ‘brothers’ now? We _are_ the only family the other has, so it may not be a terrible idea. What do you think of this?”

Inuyasha tried to not allow his eyes to pop out of his head, thinking that Sesshoumaru may not react well to having _that_ all over the front of his kimono. _‘Huh? He’s ‘not as disgusted’ as he always said he was? He’s ‘curious’?’_

“Well, I hadn’t thought you would ever want that, so it’s not something I’ve even considered. You _did_ tell me to remember that we were destined to fight each other til’ one of us died. You’re sayin’ you don’t think that anymore?” Inuyasha asked.

“I was…wrong. I believe my anger at you was…misdirected. I was angry with Chichue, and blamed you instead. I have come to many realizations since giving up on gaining the Tetsusaiga, and using the Tenseiga as a weapon. I will explain more later if you wish. For now, what is your answer?” Sesshoumaru asked in his usual voice, never showing his emotions.

However, Inuyasha had a feeling that there was more going on here. Sesshoumaru never showed his emotions or hinted at any feelings, so that was normal. Nevertheless, it was almost like he could feel something just below the surface…a hint that more was there than met the eye. He’d have to think on it later…or maybe he’d figure it out once they knew each other better?

“Yeah, I guess, if you’re willing to try to be a brother, I can try too. Not like it can hurt anything, right? And I’ll admit, I’m curious about you too,” Inuyasha replied.

Sesshoumaru did not allow his surprise to show. _‘Inuyasha is willing to try? After our past, I did not think he would be, and that to ask him would be a futile effort.’_

“Correct, it cannot hurt to see where this can take us. Maybe we will be lucky enough to have an ally at the end of it. Therefore, if this is acceptable to you, I will meet you at the Goshinboku one night each month. Is there a specific night you would prefer?” Sesshoumaru asked in his most civil tone.

“Uh, yeah…lem’me think. Hmmm, how about the night after the New Moon?” Inuyasha tried, thinking that, at least this way, it would be when he was at his strongest; when his demonic power, having just returned, was at its peak. He’d also be able to easily remember when the day was…another bonus.

“I accept,” Sesshoumaru agreed with a nod, as he rose to his feet. “I will be at the Goshinboku the night after the next New Moon. I will leave you to enjoy your evening. Goodbye Inuyasha,” and with that, he was floating into the sky.

Inuyasha thought his leave-taking was a bit abrupt, but it _was_ Sesshoumaru, after all. He watched his brother disappear into the starry sky, thinking that this had probably been the most unexpected and bizarre occurrence in his life since Naraku’s death.

 _‘Ah, well, at least trying to be brothers will break up the monotony a little,’_ the Hanyou thought. He then leaped up into a large tree, found a good branch high up, leaned back against the trunk, and tried to doze off a little before continuing his journey back to the village.

 

*****

**********

** Japanese terms used in this story: **

 

 ** _InuYasha_** ** _\- The Final Act_** **:** (犬夜叉 完結編, InuYasha - Kanketsu-hen, "InuYasha: the Final Act") (いぬやしゃ - かんけつへん) 

 ** _Inuyasha_** : (犬夜叉) (いぬやしゃ)  _dog deity_ or _dog spirit_. 犬- _dog_ \+ 夜叉- _Yaksha_ (Buddhist guardian deities sometimes depicted as demonic warriors.)

 **Sesshoumaru** : (殺生丸, せっしょうまる), _killing perfection; circle of destruction; perfect killing circle._ )

 ** _Tetsusaiga_** : (鉄砕牙, (てつちいが) lit. ‘ _Iron-Smashing Fang’_ ) (also known as the “Sword of Earth”)

 ** _Tenseiga_** : (天生牙, lit. _Heavenly Birth Fang_ ) (also known as the “Sword of Heaven” or “Sword of Life”)

 ** _Hanyou_** : (半妖,  はんよぅ) (literally translated as _Half-Apparition_ ) is a mix between a Human and a Yōkai.

 ** _Koinu_** **:** ( _kanji_ 子犬, _hiragana_ こいぬ) puppy, young dog. From 子 (こ, ko) meaning "child" + 犬 (いぬ, inu) meaning "dog"

 ** _Oniisan_** : (お兄さん)  (おにいさん) respectful term for “older brother.”

 ** _Chichue_** : (父上) honorific form of _‘Father’_. (父 ( _romaji_ **chichi** (ちち)): one's own father ) + ( _Ue_ (上) literally means "above", and denotes a high level of respect. While its use is no longer very common, it is still seen in constructions like _chichi-ue_ (父上) and _haha-ue_ (母上), reverent terms for "father" and "mother" respectively.)

 _ **Sengoku Jidai**_ **:** (戦国時代, aka The Feudal Era, or _‘Warring States period’_. The time-period the anime is set in was an unstable period of time in Japan from about the 15th century to the 17th century in which political, social and military unrest was common place. It was a time of war and chaos. The main story takes place around 1497, 500 years before the modern era.

 ** _Kaede_** **:** (楓, かえで, ‘Maple’) is a secondary character in the series. In the story, she provides important advice and backgrounds for the story to progress. She is Kikyo's younger sister.

 ** _Kagome_** **:** (かごめ) _‘Birdcage’_. (Her family name, Higurashi (日暮 - ひぐらし), means _‘Sunset’_.

 ** _Kikyo_** **:** (桔梗, ききょ) ‘Chinese Bellflower’ was a miko during the Sengoku jidai and, at one time, Inuyasha's love interest.

 ** _Shippo:_** (七宝) (しっぽう, Shippō) meaning _‘1 of the 7 treasures’_ (gold, silver, pearls, agate, crystal, coral, lapis lazuli) or _‘cloisonné’_. orphaned young fox demon

 ** _Kohaku:_**   (琥珀) (こはく) male name meaning _‘Amber’_.   Sango's younger brother. He is also a yōkai taijiya, like his sister and father, from the Village of Demon Slayers.

 ** _Rin:_** (りん) This word can mean ‘bell’, but is usually translated as ‘cold’. It can also mean: ‘dignified’ or ‘severe’. No idea what it was supposed to mean, or what, if any, kanji were used. I did find other kanji that are pronounced this way, most of which fit her better. With how Rumiko Takahashi puts so much into the meaning of the character names, I can’t imagine she didn’t do the same here. Here are a few that are pronounced this way: 林(grove, forest); 倫(ethics, companion); 琳(jewel, tinkling of jewelry); 麟(Chinese unicorn, genius, giraffe, bright, shining); 鈴(small bell, buzzer).

 ** _Miroku:_** (弥勒) (みろく) lit. _‘Maitorēya’_ ) Monk (houshi), and Sango’s husband. (From Sanskrit मैत्रेय ( _Maitreya_ ): A bodhisattva who is considered, in Buddhism, to be a future Buddha.)

 ** _Sango:_** (珊瑚) (さんご)female name meaning _‘Coral’_. Yōkai Taijiya, Miroku’s wife.

 ** _Miko:_** (巫女, みこ) are the shrine maidens of Japan beginning in the Sengoku period of Japan.

 ** _Houshi:_** (法師 / ほうし), (Hōshi): Buddhist monk

 ** _Taijiya:_** _(or Yōkai Taijiya)_ (妖怪退治屋) (ようかいたいじや, _yōkai taijiya_ ): _lit_. a " _demon exterminator_ " (Taijiya alone technically means _‘slayer,’_ and that’s how it’s used in the anime.)

 ** _Jaken:_** (邪見) literally meaning _‘Evil sight’_ , a kappa-youkai (a **Kappa** is a type of aquatic yōkai or water deity that inhabits the rivers in rural Japan. *see below*) (Translating from Chinese the name can mean _‘Deviant Views.’_ ) Gosh, I love Takahashi’s sense of humor with the names she chooses!

 ** _Naraku_** **:** (奈落, "Hell") (ならく) a Spider hanyō and the main antagonist of the entire series.

 ** _youkai_** : (妖怪) ( _hiragana_ ようかい, _romaji_ **yōkai** ). supernatural being, demon, monster, ghost, phantom, strange apparition (a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore) (The word yōkai is made up of the kanji for "otherworldly" and "weird.”)

 ** _kimono_** **:** (着物) (きもの) is a Japanese traditional garment worn by men, women and children. The word "kimono", which literally means a "thing to wear" ( _ki_ "wear" and _mono_ "thing"), has come to denote these full-length robes. Kimono are T-shaped, straight-lined robes worn so that the hem falls to the ankle, with attached collars and long, wide sleeves. These were tucked into hakama, making for a great deal of fabric around the waist.

The ** _Goshinboku_** : (ご神木, ごしんぼく, The Sacred Tree), also known as the **_Jidaiju_** (時代樹, じだいじゅ, Tree of Ages). The Tree Inuyasha was bound to for 50 years by Kikyo’s arrow.

 ** _A–Un_** : (阿吽，あうん) is Sesshomaru's beast of burden. Despite traveling with Sesshomaru for centuries, he has no name until Rin gives him one, calling the right head " _Ah_ " and the left head " _Un_ ". A-un is a term typically used to identify the 'one open mouth and one closed mouth' _komainu_ statue sets normally seen near or in shrines. (http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/A%E2%80%93Un)

 

**********

**A-Un: THIS is the way it’s spelled on VIZ approved merchandise, so it’s what I used.

**********

(If I missed any, leave a comment and I'll post the translation.)  :)

 


	2. Change of Heart - Chapter 2 – Monthly Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m re-hashing stuff from the anime…sorry if it bores you, but I want them to know each other better. XD Trust me, it won’t last long, this re-telling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I think it’s obvious that I don’t own this. Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from Inuyasha, or Inuyasha: The Final Act…those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.
> 
> I WISH I was making money off of this. Sadly, I am not. 
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for Inuyasha AND Inuyasha: The Final Act.
> 
> **********

 

 

** Chapter 2 – Monthly Meetings **

 

True to his word, the night after the next New Moon, Sesshoumaru was at the Goshinboku. To Inuyasha’s surprise, he arrived right as the sun was dropping behind the mountains to the west. _‘I expected him to be here at **night** , not riding the Sun’s ass as it disappeared,’_ he thought.

But it was okay, it wasn’t like Inuyasha had anything better to do. He’d been lounging in Goshinboku’s branches trying to think when he’d felt his brother’s aura. _‘Huh, I can tell I’m really getting tired of these villagers when I’m **looking forward** to seeing **Sesshoumaru**.’_

Jumping down, he’d been waiting when Sesshoumaru had arrived.

“Good evening, Little Brother,” the Demon Lord greeted him.

“Hey Sesshoumaru. Uh, so…what’re we gonna be doing?” the boy asked. He’d not really thought about it, but what on earth was Sesshoumaru expecting to _do_ during these times?

Sesshoumaru smirked and raised an eyebrow, and it made Inuyasha’s eyes widen. _‘He has facial expressions? Well, other than ‘pissed off’ or ‘disinterested?’_ That made the Youkai smirk even more.

“Well, Otouto, come with me.” The Youkai started walking towards a hot spring that was about five miles from the village. Far enough that he would have Inuyasha to himself, but close enough that Inuyasha would be able to hear anything that threatened that pathetic village. He did not want Inuyasha to be distracted, thinking he had left them unprotected.

Inuyasha knew where the Demon Lord was headed; it was a hot spring he used often himself. In a way, he’d hoped to go even further, just to get away from the village and their dependency on him for a while. But this was okay too, so he just walked beside his brother quietly.

Sesshoumaru was surprised at his brother’s silence. He had expected him to talk as Rin did, a mile-a-minute. Why he had assumed that, he now did not know. Was it because of Inuyasha’s human blood that he had thought that? Maybe he should be trying to do this without any preconceived ideas.

He watched his little brother out of the corner of his eye as they walked. The boy had his hands tucked into the sleeves of his Fire Rat suikan, as usual. He was still barefoot, and Sesshoumaru realized he could never remember a time when he saw the boy wearing shoes. _‘And does he not have any other clothes?’_ He had assumed before that Inuyasha always wore the robe of the Fire Rat because of the constant danger when dealing with Naraku. Now he was not so sure.

They arrived at the hot spring and set about building a fire and catching their dinner. Sesshoumaru was surprised and impressed at the quiet ease with which they worked together. They hunted and brought down a large deer together very quickly, with Inuyasha the one to score the killing blow. Bringing it back, they removed the hide, and then ate it raw.

Inuyasha seemed to enjoy the raw meat a great deal, and ate quite a large amount. _‘Does he not eat raw meat very often?’_ He knew Rin had to have her food cooked properly. Perhaps the humans were not accepting of the Hanyou eating his food raw?

They ate in a companionable silence. The Youkai Lord’s mind was overflowing with questions now, and this was very unusual for him. He found himself more and more curious about his little brother.

Once finished, they both rose at the same time. “I was going to wash off, and was thinking about bathing. Do you wish to as well?” Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed slightly. He didn’t like anyone to see him naked. He knew he was disgusting because of his mixed blood. Knew it somehow made him look different, compared to those of pure blood of either species. How to explain that to Sesshoumaru?

“I, uh… I don’t bathe with other people. You go ahead, and I’ll wait here,” Inuyasha replied, sitting back down by the fire.

Sesshoumaru was surprised. Why would Inuyasha say this? Did this mean he _truly_ never bathed around others? What did he do when his Pack was traveling together? More questions to find the answers to… For now he would not push, he would just go and bathe.

When Sesshoumaru returned to the fire, he realized that Inuyasha had cleaned the area completely of any blood and the remains of the deer. He then noticed that the rest of the deer meat had been bound in the hide, tied together, and secured high up in a tree away from predators.

Sesshoumaru admitted to himself that he was impressed. His brother’s InuYoukai instincts seemed to be strong and well-developed.

He sat down a short distance from the boy.

“Inuyasha, I find I am very curious about some things. May I ask you a few questions?” Sesshoumaru began.

“Curious, huh? That’s what you said before. So, yeah, go ahead ‘n ask. I’ll try’n answer them,” the boy replied.

_‘Why am I not feeling confrontational?’_ Inuyasha wondered to himself. _‘Normally, before, I could never have been this quiet and respectful around Sesshoumaru. It’s not a feeling like I’ve gotta ‘submit’ or anything, more like I remember the manners Mother showed me before she died. Maybe it’s because he’s treating me with respect finally… Whatever the reason, it’s kinda nice.’_

Sesshoumaru was thinking thoughts very similar to his brother’s. “Well, Otouto, I suppose I should start with the questions I had in mind when I approached you last month. First, why do you continue to wear that tattered necklace Inuyasha?”

The Hanyou’s eyes widened slightly. That was _not_ what he was expecting. No way was he going to admit his weakness and tell his brother that it _couldn’t_ be removed; or that it was a kotodama that could control him with only a word.

“I guess it’s because it’s all I’ve got left of Kagome,” he answered finally.

“Ah, yes, I had noticed that I did not see or scent the miko near you anymore. Why is that? You both seemed close before Naraku’s death. Did you send her away?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“No, it certainly wasn’t my choice. It wasn’t her choice either.”

“I do not understand Inuyasha. If you both wanted to be together, then why are you apart?”

_‘Well, shit, how am I supposed to explain the Bone Eaters Well to Sesshoumaru? Then again, it’s not like it’s still gotta be kept so secret…and he probably won’t believe me anyway,’_ Inuyasha thought.

“Well,” Inuyasha began, “I guess before I say anything more, I’m gonna have to explain more about her and where she came from. Not quite sure how to start, so I’ll just say it.

“She wasn’t from ‘ _here_ ’. Uh, she was from a different _time_ , a time 500 years in the future,” Inuyasha stated calmly.

The look on that normally stoic face was just too much. Seeing Sesshoumaru’s eyes widen to a comic extent, and his jaw drop open in shock and disbelief before he could catch himself, sent Inuyasha off into a frenzy of laughter. He had rolled backwards and was trying unsuccessfully to contain his hilarity. _‘Kami! If I’d have known that telling him about the Well would get **that** look, I would’ve chanced it **years** ago!’_

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the boy. “Inuyasha, I am disappointed that you would lie just to see my reaction,” he said coolly.

At the same time, the Youkai Lord could not help but think, _‘When he laughs like that, so unrestrained, he is a beautiful creature. If I am honest with myself, he is a beautiful creature even when not laughing; but his open innocence when he laughs is striking, and very charming.’_

Even with his brother’s death-glare, it took Inuyasha another minute before he was able to stop laughing enough to speak. “Wasn’t lyin’. She truly _was_ from the future. I mean, _shit_ …didja’ never think anything strange about those stupid clothes she wore?” he asked, still snorting with laughter.

Well, yes, he _had_ wondered about the miko and her strangeness, but… “Inuyasha, that is impossible. 500 years in the future, indeed,” Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself slightly, shaking his head.

This got Inuyasha smirking at his brother. “Are you _kidding?_ We fought inside a giant spider floating in the sky in a cloud of miasma, whose body was way bigger _inside_ than it was _outside_ , and you’re gonna say _anything_ is impossible?”

That stopped Sesshoumaru, and his eyes focused in on the boy. Was Inuyasha _truly_ being _serious?_ It _would_ answer many questions about that strange priestess.

“Okay then, let us say I will suspend my doubts for a while. Tell me about this then,” the Demon Lord demanded.

“Well, it had everything to do with the Shikon no Tama. Remember that Well that disappeared as the fight with Naraku ended? You left before it reappeared…don’t blame ya’, it took us three fuckin’ days to get back, but anyway…

“At first, long ago, the Well was a place where humans put the dissected corpses of slain demons to be sure they couldn’t be revived. Go there now and you’ll see them all still, at least the ones near the surface at the bottom.

“Anyway, a female Centipede demon had died at the hands of demon-slayers while trying to possess the Jewel, and was put in there decades before, in _this_ era.

“I won’t explain the entire back-story with Kikyo now, but Kagome was Kikyo’s reincarnation. When Kikyo died, she had the Jewel burned with her body. When she was reincarnated as Kagome 500 years later, the Jewel was _inside_ her body without her knowing about it.

“On Kagome’s 15th birthday, she was near the Well in her time, and that same Centipede demon’s youki reacted because of the proximity of the Jewel. This demon revived and grabbed Kagome, dragging her into the Well, bringing her through it for the first time.

“That same night she arrived here was when she freed me from the arrow that had bound me to Goshinboku for fifty years. The revived demon was trying to kill her, and to save herself, she freed me so I could kill it. Only Kikyo could remove the arrow, but as her reincarnation, Kagome also had the power to remove it.”

Sesshoumaru had a thought, _’So this first priestess intended Inuyasha to be sealed for **eternity?!** It was only due to **luck** that he was ever freed?’_ He did not voice this, but continued to listen to the fascinating story.

“Kagome and I were the only ones ever able to travel back and forth. Kagome because of the Jewel. Me? We always thought it was because she had me tied to her with the ros-…ah, this necklace. It’s probably a correct guess, but we’ll never know for sure.”

“ _Mattē_ Inuyasha, **_you_** _went to the future **too**?_ ” Sesshoumaru was shocked. (Enough so that he missed Inuyasha’s near ‘confession’ of the necklace being a rosary.) It would seem this would _also_ explain the times his brother’s scent seemed to disappear completely. Those times that would leave him feeling strangely bereft.

“Well, yeah, ‘course I did,” Inuyasha said casually.

“But anyhow, to continue the story, right before Naraku died, he caused the Well to vanish from both this time and Kagome’s; you were there to see that. Remember that I had to open a meidō and go in to save her?” Sesshoumaru nodded, and Inuyasha continued.

“Crazy part about that was, once I was in the meidō, I could hear her family cryin’ for her from the _other side_ …the _future_ side, and we could _talk_ to each other, even though the Well was gone and I was floatin’ in empty space. Fuckin’ strange, right? And _in_ the meidō was crazy too…all the shit I had to deal with and figure out just to _find_ her in there.

“Okay, so anyway, in the meidō, I finally found her. Then she made the ‘one correct wish’ on the Jewel, and it disappeared forever. Once that happened, Naraku disappeared too, and the Well reappeared. When that happened, we both were pulled through the Well and arrived in Kagome’s time to find her Mom, grandfather and brother crying beside the Well, thinking they would never see her again.

“She was cryin’ too, and jumped out and into her Mother’s arms. I didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye. Within seconds, there was this bright glowing light, and then I was being sucked back into the Well, to reappear here in this time.

“I think I was with her for that moment because we were holding each other when the Jewel disappeared and the Well reappeared. If we hadn’t been, I think it would’ve dragged us each back to our own separate times simultaneously. When she let go of me to go to her family, it was only moments before I got dragged back here.

“Since then, the Well hasn’t worked. I can’t go there, and I’m assuming she can’t come here. So that’s the reason we aren’t together.” His ears drooped so much that they nearly disappeared into his hair as he finished.

“I am sorry Inuyasha. I did not mean to make you relive a memory like that,” Sesshoumaru said sincerely. It was quite easy to see that this upset his brother. “But I can see now you have been telling me the truth. That is truly an amazing story. Sometime, I would like to hear all about the future, and more about the battles you fought in the meidō, if you would tell me.”

“Huh?” Inuyasha was shocked. _‘The Perfect Lord Sesshoumaru apologizing? For hurting my feelings? Is the world comin’ to an end or something? Perhaps Hell is freezing over…’_

“It’s okay. And yeah, I’d tell you about the future and that stuff in the meidō anytime, just ask. Um, I figure there’s more you wanna ask right now, but can I ask you a favor first?” Inuyasha asked.

“Yes, you may.”

“Well, I’m kinda answering all the questions tonight. Maybe next time we meet, I can ask _you_ some?”

Sesshoumaru was surprised, but also strangely complimented, to know Inuyasha was curious about him as well. “Yes, you may. The next time we meet, I will endeavor to answer all of your questions about me.”

“Alright then,” the Hanyou smiled. “So, uh, what else didja’ wanna know?” the boy asked.

“I did want to ask about your Pack. After Naraku, aside from the miko, what happened to the rest of the Inuyasha-Tachi?”

Inuyasha told him about the others, and Sesshoumaru continued asking mild questions long in to the night; about the new powers that Tetsusaiga had acquired before Naraku’s death, asking for the full story on each power he had gained. Questions about how the Hanyou protected the village, although not asking _why_ he would bother to protect them, or how he was treated. Inuyasha answered them all, realizing that all these questions were ways for the Demon Lord to ‘get to know him’ better.

He’d even gotten him to promise he could ask some of his own next time. Not too bad a night, in Inuyasha’s mind. And it had been nice, just sitting and talking as equals, no hostility.

Both brothers truly enjoyed themselves that night. They departed the next morning with a bit more respect for the other than they had before; and they agreed that they would continue this, and see where it led.

~tbc

 

*****

 

**********

 

** Japanese terms used in this chapter: **

**_Inuyasha_** : (犬夜叉) (いぬやしゃ)  _dog deity_ or _dog spirit_. 犬- _dog_ \+ 夜叉- _Yaksha_ (Buddhist guardian deities sometimes depicted as demonic warriors.)

**Sesshoumaru** : (殺生丸, せっしょうまる), _killing perfection; circle of destruction; perfect killing circle._ )

**_Otouto_** **:** (弟) (おとうと, otōto) Brother; younger brother (弟さん (おとうとさん, otōtosan) is the polite form of this)

**_suikan_** : Inuyasha's red wide-sleeved jacket is called a suikan, it is a sort of hunting jacket with squared shoulders and wide sleeves. The sleeves are slit open above the shoulders, and the cuffs have a string woven through them called a sode-kukuri. (http://hagakureproductions.tripod.com/clothes.htm)

**_kotodama_** : **Kotodama** or **kototama** (言霊, lit. "word spirit/soul") refers to the Japanese belief that mystical powers dwell in words and names. English translations include "soul of language", "spirit of language", "power of language", "power word", "magic word", and "sacred sound". The notion of _kotodama_ presupposes that sounds can magically affect objects, and that ritual word usages can influence our environment, body, mind, and soul. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kotodama)

**_Kotodama no Nenju_** : (言魂の念珠, _language power rosary_ ), called the Beads of Subjugation in English, is the title of the rosary/necklace that Inuyasha wears around his neck. When activated by the use of a particular word, the beads glow and bring the wearer under control (in a manner of speaking). In Inuyasha's case, it's usually referred to as the “sit!” command. (The trigger word Kikyo planned to use was "itoshii" (愛しい), meaning "beloved.”)

**_Inu:_** 犬 (いぬ, inu) "dog"

**_youkai_** : (妖怪) ( _hiragana_ ようかい, _romaji_ **yōkai** ). supernatural being, demon, monster, ghost, phantom, strange apparition (a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore) (The word yōkai is made up of the kanji for "otherworldly" and "weird.”)

**_youki_** : (妖気) In this story, I am using this word for their ‘inner demon’, which is one way to use it. The other common way is: Youki, jaki, and shouki mean almost the same thing in Japanese: an evil aura, or feeling of unpleasantness. However, Takahashi makes the following distinctions in Inuyasha: Youki is the aura that youkai give off, flowing from their bodies like a river or wind. It can only be sensed by those with spiritual training, or a heightened sense of youkai-smell. Thus, Miroku and Inuyasha can sense youki while Kagome and Sango usually cannot. Inuyasha visualizes youki like flowing water when he uses his Kaze no Kizu attack. (http://hagakureproductions.tripod.com/demons.htm) (this is a great site for ALL things Inuyasha if you’re a writer).

**_matte_** : (待って) _“wait”_

**_meidō_** : (冥道) “ _dark path_ ” or “ _dark road_ ” the ‘ _path to the Underworld_.’ (From **_Meidō Zangetsuha_** (冥道斬月波, lit." _Dark Path Slashing Moon Wave_ " OR “ _Dark Road Cutting Moon Wave_ ”)

**_tachi_** : (the “Inuyasha-Tachi”)  This is basically a way to say “Inuyasha’s”, and refers to his ‘Pack’. To make plurals, a suffix "~ tachi (～達)" is added like "watashi-tachi (we)" or "anata-tachi (you)". The suffix "~ tachi" can be added to not only pronouns but to some other nouns referring to people. For example, "kodomo-tachi (子供達)" means "children." Also can be attached to names to indicate that person and the group (s)he is with (Inuyasha-tachi = "Inuyasha and friends").

**_hanyou_** : Hanyō (半妖, literally translated as _half-apparition_ ) is a mix between a Human and a Yōkai.

The ** _Goshinboku_** : (ご神木, ごしんぼく, The Sacred Tree), also known as the **_Jidaiju_** (時代樹, じだいじゅ, Tree of Ages). The Tree Inuyasha was bound to for 50 years by Kikyo’s arrow.

**_Naraku_** **:** (奈落, "Hell") (ならく) a Spider hanyō and the main antagonist of the entire series.

**_Kagome_** **:** (かごめ) _‘Birdcage’_. (Her family name, Higurashi (日暮 - ひぐらし), means _‘Sunset’_.

**_Kikyo_** **:** (桔梗, ききょ) ‘Chinese Bellflower’ was a miko during the Sengoku jidai and, at one time, Inuyasha's love interest.

**_Kami_** : (神) is the Japanese word for the spirits, natural forces, or essence in the Shinto faith. The word is also sometimes translated as "god" or "deity.” (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kami)

**_Miko:_** (巫女, みこ) are the shrine maidens of Japan beginning in the Sengoku period of Japan.

**_Shikon no Tama:_** ** _Shikon_** 四魂 (しこん): lit. " _four souls_ ;" the Shinto philosophy of 直霊 (Naobi): 荒魂 ( _Aramitama_ ): Courage; 和魂 ( _Nigimitama_ ): Friendship; 奇魂 ( _Kushimitama_ ): Wisdom;幸魂 ( _Sakimitama_ ): Love. + **_Tama_** _:_ the spirit or essence of a person that is believed to live on after the person’s death. 魂 (たましい, tamashii), 霊 (れい, rei, たま, tama)

**_meidō_** : (冥道) “ _dark path_ ” or “ _dark road_ ” the ‘ _path to the Underworld_.’ (From **_Meidō Zangetsuha_** (冥道斬月波, lit." _Dark Path Slashing Moon Wave_ " OR “ _Dark Road Cutting Moon Wave_ ”)

**_Tetsusaiga_** : (鉄砕牙, (てつちいが) lit. ‘ _Iron-Smashing Fang’_ ) (also known as the “Sword of Earth”)

 

**********

 

 

 


	3. Change of Heart - Chapter 3 – Finding Mutual Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inu boys find things to respect about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I think it’s obvious that I don’t own this. Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from Inuyasha, or Inuyasha: The Final Act…those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.
> 
> I WISH I was making money off of this. Sadly, I am not. 
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for Inuyasha AND Inuyasha: The Final Act.
> 
> **********

****

** Chapter 3 – Finding Mutual Admiration **

 

One month later found both brothers meeting at the same hot spring at sundown. Inuyasha surprised Sesshoumaru right away.

“Hey, Sesshoumaru, there’s a hot spring a few miles from here in another direction. It’s better, and it’s got a nice cave. Would you like to go there instead?” the boy asked.

Sesshoumaru hid his surprise, but had to ask, “Did you not wish to stay closer to the village? I felt you would want to be close so you could protect them if necessary.”

“Well honestly, except for Kaede, I don’t really give a shit about those humans there. They’ve always treated me okay because they knew they needed my protection. But they’re hypocrites, and I don’t really care about them. Kaede is visiting Miroku and Sango, so she isn’t there anyway. She’d be upset if she knew how I felt about the villagers, but she’s not here to know,” Inuyasha replied seriously.

Sesshoumaru found his respect for the boy increasing. He had always believed the boy lied to himself to believe humans cared for him, so he could stay around them. That he did not, surprised him. He also respected his care of the old priestess. Seeing Inuyasha’s attitude towards ungrateful humans, it reminded the Lord of his own feelings. He would protect the humans that lived under his rule, but others who wanted only his protection without showing any loyalty, he had nothing to do with them.

“Yes, Otouto, I would enjoy this other site. Show me.”

When they arrived at the cave, Sesshoumaru’s respect for Inuyasha’s instincts went up yet again. The cave was well hidden behind thick foliage. So thick that even humans with tools would not be able to get through. Inuyasha confided that when he’d first found it, long before he’d gained Tetsusaiga, he’d had to use his claws for hours to make an entry, and even that was well hidden.

Walking inside, Sesshoumaru was quite pleased and impressed. The front of the cave was large and it was well ventilated. The foliage allowed shaded light in during the day and plenty of air while protecting it from view. He could tell it had been used many times by the Hanyou over the years, for there were small pieces of furniture, as well as bedrolls and mats.

He scented water and followed his nose to the back of the cave, where he was pleasantly surprised. There was a large hot spring, with stones to sit on under the water; and even a cool-water waterfall about three feet from the spring, draining into a small separate pool. A ventilation hole was directly over the waterfall, bringing fresh air in and out easily. From front to back, the ceiling was high enough for him to stand upright; a rare feature in a cave. It was a perfect place to stay.

“This is very nice Inuyasha. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“Sure Aniki. Oh, I uh, hunted before you got here and got a boar. But if you’d like somethin’ else we can hunt again.” He called the Lord’s attention to the boar already skinned, cleaned, and wrapped in its hide a short distance from the fire.

“No, Otouto, the boar is fine. Although, I did enjoy our hunt last time. Maybe we can again next month.”

Inuyasha was happily surprised at Sesshoumaru’s comment.

“Oh, if you want to bathe, go ahead, I can keep watch. I bathed after I hunted earlier. There are drying cloths and other stuff near the wall back there that you can use.”

Sesshoumaru did not mention anything about Inuyasha’s preference to bathe alone. He knew his offer of ‘keeping watch’ was just that, his way to avoid joining him, but the Lord allowed it and took no offense.

“Yes, brother, I would enjoy a quick bath. I will not be long.”

Inuyasha busied himself with cutting up the boar meat while he waited for Sesshoumaru. As he worked, he couldn’t help but think how nice this was, and it made him wish they would spend more nights a month this way. Maybe eventually they could. For now, he would enjoy this. He’d wanted his older brother’s acceptance nearly all of his life, and it was nice to have some of it finally. Maybe he wasn’t _completely_ accepted, but he felt it was enough for now.

Sesshoumaru was thinking along similar lines. He’d found himself being impressed with Inuyasha many times in the years _before_ Naraku’s death, but his anger over the swords, as well as his long-ago anger over the boy’s willingness to become human for the first priestess, had prevented him from ever showing it. After gaining Bakusaiga, strange feelings about the boy had begun, ones he could not understand.

Once Naraku gained the completed Jewel, his end had come swiftly, and they had all returned to their respective homes. He had been able to return to the West, had buried himself in his duties, and was able to ignore the strange feelings he had noticed in regards to Inuyasha. He had not seen him again until the young man had approached him with Kohaku’s letter.

However, his respect had risen a great deal in only the two nights they had been meeting this way. _‘How much more would it rise if I were around him constantly?’_ That was a new thought.

For once, he was glad he had listened to his Youki. It had been his Youki’s talk about the boy that had finally made him seek Inuyasha out. Well, that and Rin’s incessant yammering about wanting to ‘visit Inuyasha-Ojisama’, especially after she had seen him desperately trying to free Sesshoumaru in their first battle with Magatsuhi.

She had explained to her Lord that Inuyasha had even tried to save _her_ from Magatsuhi in that final battle inside Naraku. That had forced his own memories of that battle to the forefront: how incredibly strong Inuyasha had been to fight off Magatsuhi’s hold over him, giving Sesshoumaru himself the opportunity to end it. He had to admit, only in his own mind of course, that the only other he knew to possess such strength was himself.

For so long, he had been determined to seek out the strongest demons, and defeat them. Lately, he had been coming to realize that the ‘strongest’ he had sought for so long was _Inuyasha_. Now that he did not wish to fight the boy any longer, his respect for the Hanyou was growing.

He found himself, in the days between their meetings, with more and more questions about the boy flying through his mind. This was highly unusual for the DaiYoukai, who had always practiced calm and control, keeping his mind clear. Now it seemed his mind was always full…full of thoughts of Inuyasha.

He was glad he was able to satisfy his curiosity, but even more, he was happy to be finding out that his brother was _worthy_ of his respect.

He wondered, what questions would Inuyasha ask of him this night?

After leaving the spring, Sesshoumaru rejoined his brother at the front of the cave. Pleased to see the boar already cut up, and noticing the raw vegetables and rice the boy had brought, he thanked Inuyasha and sat down with him to eat. After each of them eating their fill, Inuyasha re-wrapped the remains of the boar and returned it to its hanging place, out of the reach of any predator.

Although Sesshoumaru wondered why Inuyasha would need such a secure and hidden location, he did not ask. This night was for Inuyasha’s questions, and he would keep his promise.

After they had both been sitting quietly near the fire for a while after eating, Sesshoumaru began, “I promised you that this night would be for your questions, Otouto. So, what would you like to ask first?”

Inuyasha smiled. “Well, I guess first, how did Rin start to travel with you? I always wondered that.”

Sesshoumaru smiled also. It was strange for Inuyasha to see his brother not only smile, but also actually relax, and he decided he liked it.

“Before I begin, I should start by saying that prior to this incident, I had only used Tenseiga to prove to Jaken that it could not kill, by slashing at him once. He rose, unharmed, seeing for himself that the sword could not cut, and was therefore useless to me. Or so I believed at the time.

“I was resting and healing in a forest, after our fight in which you scented and used the Kaze no Kizu for the first time. I am not sure you know, but it was the Tenseiga that protected me that day, and transported me to a forest, where I awoke later.

“As I lay there, a small human girl saw me, and incredibly was not afraid of me, even after I snarled at her to get her to leave. She never spoke, but brought me grilled fish and some water that first night. I advised her to mind her own business, and that I did not eat human food.

“The next day, she brought me raw asparagus spears and more water. I asked her why she was suddenly covered in bruises. I could tell she had been beaten, and it sickened me slightly. She never answered, only smiled.

“I tried to chase her away, and never touched what she brought for me, but that did not stop her. She was a dirty, poorly clothed human child, and I had no interest. Still, her care for me would not leave my mind, even after I left that spot and did not see her again.

“One day, soon after I had recovered enough to leave that forest, I had just found A-Un and Jaken, when the wind carried the scent of wolves, mingled with the scent of human blood. At first, I was prepared to ignore it as I usually would. Then I suddenly recognized one of the scents, the small human girl’s blood. I did not understand why, but I walked in the direction of the blood. When I found her body, I could plainly see that she had been killed by attacking Wolf-demons.

“For a reason I did not understand at the time, Tenseiga called to me, asking to be used. For the very first time, I heeded its call, and so drew out the sword. For the first time, I could see the messengers of the Underworld, crawling over her corpse, placing their chains on her body in preparation to drag her soul away. Tenseiga pulsed, and I knew from the sword that I was to slice into the messengers, so that is what I did.

“I drew her up into my remaining arm, and within moments I could hear her heart start beating again. I was stunned. She looked up at me with those same innocent eyes. When she could stand on her own, I set her on her feet and walked away.

“She followed me. I never spoke to her that day I revived her, and she did not say a word to me. In fact, she did not truly speak for a very long time. She just decided, for whatever reason, to follow me, and she has ever since. Eventually, I came to think of her as my Ward; that the Tenseiga had given her to me for a reason.

“That little girl was Rin,” Sesshoumaru finished.

Inuyasha had sat unmoving and had not interrupted. He was stunned, but was careful not to let that show. He was also careful not to betray his jealousy. His thoughts raced, _‘Sesshoumaru, who has professed to hate humans and see them only as insects for as long as I have known him, decided to save a dirty little human girl? I know my jealousy is because I still wish, deep down, that he would have looked at **me** as a child the way I’ve seen him look at Rin. Maybe it’s because she wasn’t a half-breed? Maybe if I had been full- **anything** he would have treated me like a brother when I was a child? Maybe I would have had some protection?’_

Inuyasha was very good at controlling his features when he wanted to be, but Sesshoumaru could sense something was wrong, mostly because the boy stayed silent for so long after he had finished talking.

“Otouto, is something wrong?” the Youkai Lord asked.

Inuyasha’s head snapped up. “Uh, no. Well, yeah, I guess I’m a little jealous. But I shouldn’t be. She was **_full_** human after all. I guess I was just wishing that, as a child, I‘d have been anything but a half-breed. I would’ve liked to have had you as a brother back then.”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened. He had not realized how hypocritical he would look, saving and protecting Rin while he had left Inuyasha out in the wilderness as a child. After a moment of thinking about it, he could understand why the boy had assumed that it was his hanyou-status that had kept him alone as a child. To Inuyasha, Rin’s ‘pure human blood’ would have been seen by him as not ‘dirty’, and so she was taken in and cared for instead. Nevertheless, that was wrong, and Sesshoumaru needed to correct this.

“Inuyasha, you should know, it was not Rin’s ‘pure blood’ that had me taking her in, as you think. By the time I found her, I think my heart had begun to soften slightly. Not enough, but enough that I was finally _open_ to hearing Tenseiga. It had tried before that to talk to me, as Tetsusaiga talks to you, letting you know its will. Before that, I had ignored Tenseiga, thinking it a useless sword.

“However, you should also know that when you were young, I was young myself, and fighting to hold on to all that Chichue had built. That is no excuse for what I did, but I was arrogant and angry, and I took it out on you. I blamed you for father’s death, and that was wrong of me. I see that now.

“Maybe a part of me took Rin in as a way to somehow make my failures with you easier to ignore. I really have no way to fully explain it.

“I was wrong, though. I can admit that now. With you, I was very wrong to do what I did. I have wished over the years that I could change the past, but I cannot. I think this was part of why I have approached you now. Maybe, from now on, we can be brothers. We will both live for a very long time. Maybe over that time, we can find a way to be a family.”

Inuyasha raised tear-filled, stunned eyes to his brother. No tear ever fell, but Sesshoumaru noticed them. He then looked down to the cave floor, determined not to show any more weakness to his powerful brother.

Moments later, when he lifted his gaze, Sesshoumaru’s respect for his inner-strength rose once again. There was no sign the boy had ever been upset in any way. In fact, his eyes had that curious light back in them that Sesshoumaru was discovering he enjoyed seeing there.

“Okay, so my next question: What in the hell happened that first day we fought Magatsuhi? From what I heard Totosai say, I assumed it was some kind of final test for you. I only saw blinding light and a power that was unimaginable, but I never knew what was going on inside that coil of Magatsuhi’s. How did that all happen?

“And just so ya’ know, I was never happy about taking your arm, and would have given it back to ya’ if I could have…” Inuyasha said quietly.

Sesshoumaru met his eyes. “Inuyasha, you were defending yourself. I had left you no choice.” He then smirked slightly, “Of course, I did not foresee Tetsusaiga responding to you, especially not at that exact moment; but it did, and you defended yourself in battle. I hold no ill will for that. In fact, I never did. Now, about my arm…

“I had already given up most of my anger over Tetsusaiga by that time, but I still had some left; as I am certain you could tell by the fight where you gained the Meidō Zangetsuha. Mostly because, once again, I had no sword that I could use in battle…especially in the days leading up to fighting Magatsuhi.

“I was constantly being attacked by the _weakest_ demons after word spread that I had no weapon. Those idiots were popping up like weeds, wanting to challenge me for the simple fact that, even without my weapon, if they could kill me it would gain them great prestige. Fools,” he smirked.

“I was also still angry inside, thinking that all father’s gifts seemed to be destined for you. I had yet to realize why he _truly_ left you Tetsusaiga, and why he contrived to have me perfect the Meidō Zangetsuha just to give it to you. I will explain this more later. But that day…

“Magatsuhi calling me weak insulted me. Being stabbed through my right arm disabled me for only a moment, and it was my will alone that healed my arm before I took my true form.

“It was for my own pride that I attacked Magatsuhi directly, using the Tenseiga. I had no way to deal with the fact of your pity or protection. That insulted my pride too.

“ _My pride_ was shattered when Magatsuhi pierced my body, and then surrounded me with those coils of flesh to absorb my power. _My anger_ was neutralized when I felt _your_ anger and desire to free me from those coils; and I _could_ _feel it_ , Inuyasha. Inside that coil, near death but still alive, I felt your desire to have me alive still. I could not acknowledge it at the time, but in my heart, I knew it was real.

“The final pieces of that change occurred once I let go of that final anger, and that may not have happened but for _you_. I see that now. Feeling your intense emotion of wanting me alive is what caused my anger to vanish completely. In that instant, I became a _true_ DaiYoukai.

“Once I had that power, I had the power to heal myself: to heal my chest wound and to regrow my arm. My body did it on its own, while I was inside Magatsuhi’s trap. That is the bright light you saw at first, the one that neutralized the coils around me. The next burst of light from my shoulder is when my new arm appeared, and Bakusaiga was in my hand.

“As for Bakusaiga, I believe it was inside me all along, at least from what Totosai said that day. I guess it was waiting for me to become a _true_ DaiYoukai in heart, mind, and spirit, rather than just in status and words.

“Bakusaiga could only come from my body when I became a different youkai _inside_ ,” Sesshoumaru finished. He had enjoyed Inuyasha’s shocked looks as he told his story.

The only thing Inuyasha could think after hearing that was… _‘That is so fuckin’ **cool**.’_ His look told Sesshoumaru that and the proud Youkai Lord preened slightly under that look. Inuyasha’s next thought… _’His pride is back, of course. Sesshoumaru with no pride is not Sesshoumaru.’_

As they talked back and forth about Bakusaiga’s abilities, they eventually noticed the sun rising through the foliage blocking the mouth of the cave. Both were disappointed that their night had ended so quickly.

“So, uh, next month then? Is meeting here from now on okay?” Inuyasha asked as he stood and tucked Tetsusaiga back in his belt.

“Yes, Otouto, I look forward to it.” Sesshoumaru took off into the sky, and was soon gone from sight.

Inuyasha smiled and jumped to the treetops, making his way north and west…he was supposed to go get Kaede from the Slayer’s Village.

 

*****

 

**********

 

Japanese used in this chapter:

 

 ** _Inuyasha_** : (犬夜叉) (いぬやしゃ)  _dog deity_ or _spirit_. 犬-dog + 夜叉-Yaksha (Buddhist guardian deities sometimes depicted as demonic warriors.)

 **Sesshoumaru** : (殺生丸, せっしょうまる), _killing perfection; circle of destruction; perfect killing circle._ )

 ** _Kaede_** **:** (楓, かえで, ‘Maple’) is a secondary character in the series. In the story, she provides important advice and backgrounds for the story to progress. She is Kikyo's younger sister.

 ** _Miroku:_** (弥勒) (みろく) lit. _‘Maitorēya’_ ) Monk (houshi), and Sango’s husband. (From Sanskrit मैत्रेय ( _Maitreya_ ): A bodhisattva who is considered, in Buddhism, to be a future Buddha.)

 ** _Sango:_** (珊瑚) (さんご)female name meaning _‘Coral’_. Yōkai Taijiya, Miroku’s wife.

 ** _Otouto_** **:** (弟) (おとうと, otōto) Brother; younger brother (弟さん (おとうとさん, otōtosan) is the polite form of this)

 ** _Aniki:_** 兄貴 (あにき) an elder brother, someone who is considered one's senior; (slang) bro (兄  (あに, ani) (elder) brother + 貴 ( _hiragana_ き, _romaji_ ki-) 1) precious  2) your)

 ** _Ojisama_** : formal version of ‘uncle’. (http://japanese.about.com/bl_family.htm)

 ** _Tenseiga_** : (天生牙, lit. _Heavenly Birth Fang_ ) (also known as the “Sword of Heaven” or “Sword of Life”)

 ** _Tetsusaiga_** : (鉄砕牙, lit. _Iron-Smashing Fang_ ) (also known as the “Sword of Earth”)

 ** _Bakusaiga_** : (爆砕牙, lit. _"Explosive Smashing Fang"_ ) (Which is funny, since it was not forged from a fang, like the Tetsusaiga & Tenseiga, but came from Sesshoumaru’s body.)

 ** _Kaze no Kizu_** : The Wind Scar. (風の傷. English TV: " _Wind Scar_ "; Literally meaning " _Scar of the Wind_.")

 ** _Hanyou_** : or **Hanyō** (半妖, literally translated as _Half-Apparition_ ) is a mix between a Human and a Yōkai.

 ** _Chichue_** : (父上) honorific form of _‘Father’_. (父 ( _romaji_ **chichi** (ちち)): one's own father ) + ( _Ue_ (上) literally means "above", and denotes a high level of respect. While its use is no longer very common, it is still seen in constructions like _chichi-ue_ (父上) and _haha-ue_ (母上), reverent terms for "father" and "mother" respectively.)

 ** _Meidō Zangetsuha_** : (冥道斬月波, _lit."Dark Path Slashing Moon Wave"_ ) The attack that was originally part of Tenseiga and developed by Sesshoumaru; eventually taken by Inuyasha & the Tetsusaiga, and transformed into a cutting-type of attack.

 ** _Naraku_** **:** (奈落, "Hell") (ならく) a Spider hanyō and the main antagonist of the entire series.

 ** _Kohaku:_**   (琥珀) (こはく) male name meaning _‘Amber’_.   Sango's younger brother. He is also a yōkai taijiya, like his sister and father, from the Village of Demon Slayers.

 ** _DaiYoukai:_**   daiyōkai (大妖怪, "Great demon") is a very powerful type of demon that is much stronger and smarter than the common yōkai.(Title referring to an important leader. 大王, だいおう, daiō) **_Dai :_ ‘**great’:(大) + **_Youkai:_**

 ** _youkai_** : (妖怪) ( _hiragana_ ようかい, _romaji_ **yōkai** ). supernatural being, demon, monster, ghost, phantom, strange apparition (a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore) (The word yōkai is made up of the kanji for "otherworldly" and "weird.”)

 ** _youki_** : (妖気) (ようき) from (妖) attractive, bewitching, calamity + (気) spirit, mind .  In this story, I am using this word for their ‘inner demon’, as well as their inner power. The other common way is: Youki, jaki, and shouki mean almost the same thing in Japanese: an evil aura, or feeling of unpleasantness. However, Takahashi makes the following distinctions in Inuyasha: Youki is the aura that youkai give off, flowing from their bodies like a river or wind. It can only be sensed by those with spiritual training, or a heightened sense of youkai-smell. Thus, Miroku and Inuyasha can sense youki while Kagome and Sango usually cannot. Inuyasha visualizes youki like flowing water when he uses his Kaze no Kizu attack. (http://hagakureproductions.tripod.com/demons.htm) (this is a great site for ALL things Inuyasha if you’re a writer).

 ** _Rin:_** (りん) This word can mean ‘bell’, but is usually translated as ‘cold’. It can also mean: ‘dignified’ or ‘severe’. No idea what it was supposed to mean, or what, if any, kanji were used. I did find other kanji that are pronounced this way, most of which fit her better. With how Rumiko Takahashi puts so much into the meaning of the character names, I can’t imagine she didn’t do the same here. Here are a few that are pronounced this way: 林(grove, forest); 倫(ethics, companion); 琳(jewel, tinkling of jewelry); 麟(Chinese unicorn, genius, giraffe, bright, shining); 鈴(small bell, buzzer).

 ** _Magatsuhi:_** (禍津日) (まがつひ) ( _lit_. "bad harbor day") God of misfortune in the Japanese Shintō religion. (禍津日神 (まがつひのかみ) evil gods who cause sin) (曲霊)

 ** _Jaken:_** (邪見) literally meaning _‘Evil sight’_ , a kappa-youkai (a **Kappa** is a type of aquatic yōkai or water deity that inhabits the rivers in rural Japan. *see below*) (Translating from Chinese the name can mean _‘Deviant Views.’_ ) Gosh, I love Takahashi’s sense of humor with the names she chooses!

 ** _A–Un_** : (阿吽，あうん) is Sesshomaru's beast of burden. Despite traveling with Sesshomaru for centuries, he has no name until Rin gives him one, calling the right head " _Ah_ " and the left head " _Un_ ". A-un is a term typically used to identify the 'one open mouth and one closed mouth' _komainu_ statue sets normally seen near or in shrines. (http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/A%E2%80%93Un)

**A-Un: THIS is the way it’s spelled on VIZ approved merchandise, so it’s what I used.

 ** _Totosai_** **:** (刀々斎) (とうとうちい) ‘Tōtōsai’.   an elderly blacksmith yōkai and an old friend of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru’s father. ((刀) (とう) (single-edged) sword, katana, dagger, knife, scalpel.; (々) repetition of kanji (sometimes voiced); (斎) (ちい) purification, Buddhist food, room, worship, avoid, alike.)

 

 


	4. Change of Heart - Chapter 4 – Osuwari!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rosary still has power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I think it’s obvious that I don’t own this. Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from Inuyasha, or Inuyasha: The Final Act…those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.
> 
> I WISH I was making money off of this. Sadly, I am not. 
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for Inuyasha AND Inuyasha: The Final Act.
> 
> **********

** Chapter 4 – Osuwari! **

 

Nearly one month later, things were not going so well for the Hanyou.

You see, three years before, a young girl in the village had fallen in love with the beautiful hanyou, but was treated poorly by her family once they found out. When the hanyou would never even notice her, she became bitter, and hatred grew instead, which her family fostered with their prejudice. She now held quite a grudge.

A few days after Inuyasha’s return from his time with Sesshoumaru, a witch travelling the forests had stopped at the village. While Kaede had tried to stop it, the superstitious human villagers had listened to the old hag.

Without Kaede’s knowledge, the young woman met the witch in the forest and bought a charm from her, one that would allow her to control the hanyou just like the slutty miko from before had. She kept it a secret from everyone, but couldn’t wait to try it.

Only a few weeks later, she had her chance.

 

***

 

The village had come under attack, but not from youkai.

A human army was marching through the area, and one smaller group of about 100 soldiers decided to break away from the main force and loot the village for whatever was there to eat and drink. Inuyasha had seen them coming and told Kaede to get the women and children to safety and gather the village men to defend against any humans he missed. However, the villagers, not seeing the army, started screaming at _him_.

_“How dare you think to attack humans?!”_

_“We knew you were only waiting for your chance!”_

Kaede tried to calm them, but they were in a frenzy of ignorance and misunderstanding.

Looking over their heads to see the flaming arrows start flying, and then setting some of the buildings alight, Inuyasha ignored the stupid humans and quickly removed his Fire Rat suikan. Giving it to Kaede, he pushed her towards the temple. Before anything more could be said or done, the group of soldiers descended upon them.

 

***

 

Two nights before they were to meet, Sesshoumaru was patrolling his borders. At least, that was the excuse he was using. He was right on the edge of the borders for the Western Lands, about five miles from the Forest of Inuyasha. He had been hoping to see his brother, perhaps satisfy more of his curiosity, and see what he did during the month of days before they met.

He was perched on the edge of a large cliff. Looking at the darkened sky, he watched the small sliver of Moon still visible. _‘Tomorrow night is the night of the New Moon,’_ he thought. He had always loved that night for the simple fact that watching the stars became easier. This night was cold and crisp, with the stars twinkling in the chilly air.

He caught movement on the earth below and noticed a large human army on the move. _‘Ridiculous humans, constantly warring against each other for minimal gains. It is a wonder they survive as a species,’_ he thought.

Then he noticed a small group break away from the main force and begin moving in the direction of that pitiful village his brother protected.

 _‘Maybe I can watch him fight,’_ the Youkai Lord thought, feeling a frisson of excitement chase up his spine.

Just as that crossed his mind, Jaken arrived on A-Un. He very nearly flew off again in fear of the look his Lord gave him. Unfortunately, this same Lord was now holding the reins of the dragon, and sadly, the kappa could not fly on his own.

“Jaken, you had best have a good reason for appearing here, when I left you with strict instructions to stay with Rin.”

The kappa was instantly kneeling before his Lord, his beak pressed to the ground. “Yes, Milord! Young Rin seems to be sick! I am here to request permission to bring a human healer into the castle!”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed. The only reason for this request would be if the palace healer could do nothing. A rarity to be sure, but not impossible. It seemed some human illnesses, especially those with multiple variants, were something he had no good luck with.

Instead of giving his permission, he took to the sky, heading back to his castle, worried for his human daughter.

On arriving, he gathered the human healer from the village below the castle and brought her to Rin. After a short time, the healer was able to give her the proper medicine. She assured Sesshoumaru it was only a flu, slightly different from last year’s, yet one quite normal for human children to get.

Sesshoumaru arranged for his most trusted guards to protect the girl, and then he punished Jaken. _‘Complete idiocy. All he needed to do was get the healer himself. He had the authority to protect Rin, and this would have been part of that.’_

With that, he sped back to the east, angry that he had probably squandered an opportunity to watch his brother fight. He knew beyond any doubt that in the short time he had been gone, Inuyasha would have dispatched them all already.

 

***

 

Of course, the villagers quickly realized their mistake and began to fight back, but it was far too late.

As the sun fell below the horizon, Inuyasha had managed to lure most of the soldiers quite a ways away from the village. A brilliant red and white speck darting through the Forest of Inuyasha, wielding a magnificent, six-foot sword being followed by dark-armored warriors was hard to miss. He was just turning to face them in battle when the impossible happened.

From the opposite side of the village, he heard an unfamiliar female voice shriek, _“Osuwari!!!”_

With that one treacherous word, the Hanyou was wrenched violently to the ground. Unfortunately, the witch’s charm also increased the power of the rosary, so instead of being able to rise almost immediately, the Hanyou was kept on the ground for nearly a full minute, as though a mountain were on top of him. He tried to push against it, but just like when Kagome had used the command before, he couldn’t move at all until the spell released its hold.

This gave the soldiers the opening they needed. Stabbing down with their spears, they pinned the Hanyou to the earth.

His blood was running freely now, draining down the spears and into the grass below him. His only thoughts were, amazingly, of Sesshoumaru _. ‘I wonder how Sesshoumaru’ll react when I don’t meet him at the cave?’_

That thought brought on one more. _‘Ahh, **now** I know why I’m so weak. The New Moon is tomorrow night…’ _

The darkness then rushed in to claim its prize.

 

*****

 

_** Japanese terms used in this chapter: ** _

 

 ** _Inuyasha_** : (犬夜叉) (いぬやしゃ)  _dog deity_ or _dog spirit_. 犬- _dog_ \+ 夜叉- _Yaksha_ (Buddhist guardian deities sometimes depicted as demonic warriors.)

 **Sesshoumaru** : (殺生丸, せっしょうまる), _killing perfection; circle of destruction; perfect killing circle._ )

 ** _Hanyou_** : (半妖,  はんよぅ) (literally translated as _Half-Apparition_ ) is a mix between a Human and a Yōkai.

 ** _Miko:_** (巫女, みこ) are the shrine maidens of Japan beginning in the Sengoku period of Japan.

 ** _youkai_** : (妖怪) ( _hiragana_ ようかい, _romaji_ **yōkai** ). supernatural being, demon, monster, ghost, phantom, strange apparition (a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore) (The word yōkai is made up of the kanji for "otherworldly" and "weird.”)

 ** _Kaede_** **:** (楓, かえで, ‘Maple’) is a secondary character in the series. In the story, she provides important advice and backgrounds for the story to progress. She is Kikyo's younger sister.

 ** _Kagome_** **:** (かごめ) _‘Birdcage’_. (Her family name, Higurashi (日暮 - ひぐらし), means _‘Sunset’_.

 ** _suikan_** : Inuyasha's red wide-sleeved jacket is called a suikan, it is a sort of hunting jacket with squared shoulders and wide sleeves. The sleeves are slit open above the shoulders, and the cuffs have a string woven through them called a sode-kukuri. (http://hagakureproductions.tripod.com/clothes.htm) **_Fire Rat suikan_** : The Robe of the Fire Rat was created from the fur of a youkai animal, and has some youkai abilities:  ~The Robe is completely fireproof. When a wearer is sufficiently covered, they are protected from both heat and flame. Afterwards, the Robe shows no sign of being burned or even singeing. ~Acts as armor, being able to deflect regular swords powered by human strength. A youkai weapon can cut it, however.

 **Osuwari** :(おすわり” _Sit”_ ) The kotodama-word Kagome uses in the series to subjugate Inuyasha. The word "osuwari" is a sit command used specifically for dogs, which is why the beads don't activate whenever Kagome tells him to sit down. In Inuyasha's case, the beads are pretty much the equivalent of a collar or a choke-chain, maybe even a shock-collar, considering he's a dog demon.

 ** _Jaken:_** (邪見) literally meaning _‘Evil sight’_ , a kappa-youkai (a **Kappa** is a type of aquatic yōkai or water deity that inhabits the rivers in rural Japan. *see below*) (Translating from Chinese the name can mean _‘Deviant Views.’_ ) Gosh, I love Takahashi’s sense of humor with the names she chooses!

 ** _A–Un_** : (阿吽，あうん) is Sesshomaru's beast of burden. Despite traveling with Sesshomaru for centuries, he has no name until Rin gives him one, calling the right head " _Ah_ " and the left head " _Un_ ". A-un is a term typically used to identify the 'one open mouth and one closed mouth' _komainu_ statue sets normally seen near or in shrines. (http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/A%E2%80%93Un)

 ** _Rin:_** (りん) This word can mean ‘bell’, but is usually translated as ‘cold’. It can also mean: ‘dignified’ or ‘severe’. No idea what it was supposed to mean, or what, if any, kanji were used. I did find other kanji that are pronounced this way, most of which fit her better. With how Rumiko Takahashi puts so much into the meaning of the character names, I can’t imagine she didn’t do the same here. Here are a few that are pronounced this way: 林(grove, forest); 倫(ethics, companion); 琳(jewel, tinkling of jewelry); 麟(Chinese unicorn, genius, giraffe, bright, shining); 鈴(small bell, buzzer).

 ** _InuYasha_** ** _\- The Final Act_** (犬夜叉 完結編, InuYasha - Kanketsu-hen, "InuYasha: the Final Act")

 

 

 


	5. Change of Heart - Chapter 5 – After the Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru returns to the battle scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I think it’s obvious that I don’t own this. Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from Inuyasha, or Inuyasha: The Final Act…those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.
> 
> I WISH I was making money off of this. Sadly, I am not. 
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for Inuyasha AND Inuyasha: The Final Act.
> 
> **********

** Chapter 5 – After the Fight **

 

Kaede had been able to hide most of the women and children in the temple above the village. It was burning, but only part of it, and she was able to stay nearer the fire to watch the battle, well protected by the robe of the Fire Rat. Amazingly, the soldiers thought it was burning completely and made no move towards them.

Kaede’s worst moment of the night was when she heard the _‘Osuwari’_ command shouted from the village below, but then realized it couldn’t be young Kagome, so there was nothing to worry about. _Right?_

Nevertheless, she could not shake the feeling that something was indeed very, very wrong.

As she saw even more of the village structures below her burning, she was surprised. She knew the village men were no match for the soldiers, but Inuyasha was by far. She was aware of what night of the month it was, but it was still nothing to worry about. She also knew his tactics. He’d want to get the soldiers as far from the village as possible before unleashing the Kaze no Kizu.

If those soldiers were stupid enough to press the fight after seeing what they were up against, she had no problem with Inuyasha killing them. The Hanyou even at half his strength was more than strong enough to send those soldiers running.

Finally, a few of the men who had survived came running up the stairs to the temple. Letting Kaede know it was safe to come out now, they begged for help putting out the fires.

“Where is Inuyasha?” she demanded of them.

“We don’t know Kaede-sama. We saw him go down fighting, and never saw him get up again.”

With panic riding her hard, Kaede left the villagers to fight the fires, while she ran to where she had seen a flash of the Hanyou’s hair and sword as he raced through the forest, and fought to give her time to get the women and children to safety.

It took her some time searching, because she was looking for his bright hair and cream-colored juban. As she called his name, she walked past body after body, all soldiers killed by the Hanyou as he led them away from the village. It was not until she had stopped trying to find the brightness of his hair and undershirt that she nearly stumbled over him. In what seemed like a forest of spears sticking out of the ground, she realized there was a figure pinned by them.

Moving closer, she saw the blood, and then she saw the few small parts of the Fire Rat hakama that were not bloodstained. She screamed in terror as she realized that all of his bright hair was drenched red with his own blood. Even his cream-colored undershirt was soaked completely red. Guilt flooded her. _‘Had he not given me his robe of the Fire Rat, he would have never been pierced by human spears!’_

She knelt down at his side and realized he was still alive, but barely. He had lost far too much blood, and even if she were strong enough to remove the spears, he would bleed out before she could help him.

As she sobbed, her heart breaking and her tears mingling with the Hanyou’s blood, she swore an oath to find whoever it was that had somehow used the rosary, and she would be certain they died a horrible death.

 

***

 

On landing back on his cliff-perch, Sesshoumaru found some very unexpected scents greeting him. The absolute worst of them all: _The_ _incredibly_ _strong_ _scent of his Otouto’s blood_ …a _massive_ amount of it. His own eyes bled red, and he howled at the Moon in anger and grief as he flew towards the origin of the scent.

 

***

 

Kaede’s head came up at hearing a pain-filled howl. _‘What could **that** have been?’_ Before she could think any further, Sesshoumaru landed right beside her.

“You will tell this Sesshoumaru what happened,” the Lord demanded. _“ **NOW**.”_

Kaede looked up into his blood-red eyes and felt no fear. Only a small bit of hope.

She quickly explained what had happened, only telling enough so that Sesshoumaru would know enough to possibly help. She finished with, “My Lord, Inuyasha was injured only because of human treachery. There is no way for me to help him, as I cannot remove the spears, and cannot stop the blood loss quickly enough for it to matter. I swear to you I will tell you all the details after we have done what we can to save him.”

She was hoping to lure him into helping her, even though she did not have much hope now. This _was_ Lord Sesshoumaru, after all. The Youkai Lord who hated Inuyasha.

To her utter astonishment and disbelief, the red-eyed Youkai knelt down at Inuyasha’s head with immeasurable sadness in those fearsome eyes. She watched as a solitary tear ran down the flawless yet terrifying face.

Without taking his eyes from his little brother’s form, he said, “I can hear his heart beating, but it will not continue for much longer. We must remove the spears so he can begin to heal himself. However, we must not pull them out; it will only contaminate the wounds.”

With that, he rose; first tearing off his own silk kimono and laying it on some clean grass a small distance away. As gently as possible, he used his Whip of Light to slice the spears in half, right above where they entered the Hanyou’s body. Then, with tenderness she had never dreamed him capable of, he lifted him up and off of the spears. He then walked over and lay Inuyasha down on his own kimono, the blood quickly staining the white silk.

He stared at Inuyasha’s chest, fully expecting to see the wounds already closing. However, to his horror, his baby brother’s body did **_not_** start healing itself immediately. ‘ _Why? I put my entire hand through his torso long ago, and he healed! I saw it as I left that time; he had already begun the healing process, so what is different now?!’_

“Miko, if you have knowledge of why his body is not healing itself, you will tell me this instant.”

Seeing the gentleness Sesshoumaru had used and the true concern in his eyes, Kaede knew she must be honest with him, even though she was betraying Inuyasha’s most closely guarded secret.

“My Lord, he is less than 24 hours away from his human-night. His powers are at their weakest at this time. If he were not so injured, he would still be able to heal himself; but his injuries are far too severe, and his blood loss too great. His body doesn’t have the strength to draw on any longer.”

“Human night?” Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. _‘So **that** is why he originally asked for the night he did for us to meet. It would have been his strongest night of the month. I know all Hanyou have a time of weakness…but Kami! Why did this have to happen so close to his weakest time?’_

“The only chance he has is for me to share my blood with him to close the wounds. It may kill him, with his system this weak and his human-night approaching, but we have no choice. Miko, retrieve whatever you will need to care for him. We will not be moving him any distance until we know for certain he will survive.” With that said, Sesshoumaru sliced an opening in his arm, and began to allow his own blood to flow over the injuries to his brother’s body.

Kaede only watched for a moment before running back to the village as fast as her old legs could carry her.

 

***

 

After using his blood to close his brother’s wounds, Sesshoumaru had a moment to think. His eyes cleared of his Youki and his first thought was _‘That old miko running so hard…I can see how much she cares for Inuyasha. This must be the miko he cares for and protects.’_ He decided it was his responsibility to protect her while Inuyasha could not.

He sent out a mental call to A-Un. When the dragon landed next to him about an hour later, with Jaken clinging precariously to his back, he ordered him to go to the human village, find the Miko, and bring her and her supplies back to him. He did not think to ask why they were so close to his location in the first place.

Jaken, eager to please his Lord, hurried away.

This gave Sesshoumaru a moment to watch his little brother. His breathing was still far too shallow, and his heartbeat was nearly gone. The proud Lord had a moment of panic.

_‘What if I am too late to save him? His wounds are closed now, but he is no better, and I am afraid to give him more of my blood. As with another full InuYoukai, if he were in his normal state, I would have him drink it; but so close to his human-night, I am afraid of how it will react inside him.’_

Even in another full demon, his blood was so strong and pure that it could either kill them or drive them mad.

_‘But….will I have a choice? I do not see any other way. How can this human miko help him? He has lost far too much blood…. I can hear what blood he still has, and there is not enough to pump his heart for much longer.’_

His thoughts were interrupted by the miko returning. She instantly ordered Jaken to start a fire, which he did quickly with the Nintoujou, and then she began to unpack the things she had brought. Remarkably, she had had the foresight to bring hot water, so she was not waiting long for it to boil now. She also had herbs and poultices.

Then she looked to the Youkai Lord. When she spoke, she echoed his own previous thoughts.

“My Lord, I believe Inuyasha has lost too much blood to survive at this point. I can see the way your blood has helped his wounds start healing already, and I don’t see any other way to save him but to try giving him your blood… _more_ of it. I can help him after that. But nothing I can do now will help him _enough_ this close to his human-night.”

She dropped to her knees in front of him and bowed her head. “My Lord, I respectfully beg of you, please do whatever you think you can to save Inuyasha. I love him as the child I could never have. _Please_.”

Sesshoumaru was touched. He felt, with her, he could show some of his true feelings.

“Rise. You do not need to beg, Miko-sama. I am afraid that my blood may kill him, this close to his human-night, but I do not see that we have another choice. Your feelings on this matter have only strengthened my own belief that this is our only course of action.

“If you would, stand back. I do not know how he will react. If it were another night, I would expect the boy’s Youki to emerge. He is, in truth, a wounded Inu, and when he awakens, he will be very defensive and frightened, and operating on instincts alone. He may lash out, and he could kill you in such a state.”

With that, he sliced open his right hand, and used his left to open the boy’s mouth. Slowly squeezing his hand, he watched as his blood dripped down into Inuyasha’s mouth. After the first few drops, the boy began to involuntarily swallow what he was being given. Seeing this, Sesshoumaru increased the flow of his blood, watching carefully for any signs that Inuyasha was coming back.

Inuyasha swallowed repeatedly, feeling the warmth flowing down his parched throat. _‘Have I ever tasted anything this **divine**?’_ Then, from deep inside him, he could feel a power emerging… _‘My Youki? But how? I’ve never heard or seen him before. Only others have seen him when he’s emerged, so why? Oh, I’m dying, that’s right. But wait….this is… **Sesshoumaru’s** **blood?!?!?** ’_

And after that, he could not think rationally anymore….

To the shock of all watching, the kotodama rosary started to glow. Sesshoumaru began to smell skin burning and realized it was coming from that necklace! It was burning Inuyasha! He reached to tear it off, feeling a tingling burn the closer he got to touching it, until the Miko lunged for his arm to stop him.

“My Lord! If you try to remove that, you will be incinerated. You must understand! Inuyasha’s demonic strength has been siphoned off into that, making the tainted holy power inside immensely powerful. You would be killed by it!”

“Then remove it old woman!” the Youkai Lord demanded angrily.

Kaede dropped her head and shoulders, and Sesshoumaru could feel her shame and despair. “I have tried, many times, and it thwarts all my attempts. Only the miko Kagome can remove it.”

Suddenly, Inuyasha’s right arm lashed out and backhanded Kaede. She flew through the air to land on Jaken. Sesshoumaru was instantly on full alert, seeing his little brother’s single jagged facial stripe appearing on each cheek, the color getting darker and more intense by the moment.

He straddled his torso, sitting on his stomach, holding his arms above his head and moving his legs to trap Inuyasha’s; holding him down with his own weight and strength. He allowed his cut hand to heal as he leaned down so he was face to face with the injured boy.

He wrapped Moko-moko around Inuyasha, taking care to surround his face with his fur, where his scent was the strongest. Inuyasha was an injured young Inu. Having the scent of a family member surrounding him may help to calm him. It was the only thing Sesshoumaru could think of to do.

Inuyasha then opened his eyes; _his red eyes, with elliptical blue pupils_ , and Sesshoumaru was face to face with his baby brother’s Youki.

 **“Otouto, _I am here_. _I am protecting you_. You have been hurt, but _I am healing you_. Please, _do not be afraid_. You have your _family_ here. Scent the air Otouto. You will know I tell the truth,”** he said urgently but gently.

Had this been only a few months before, there was no way Inuyasha would have trusted Sesshoumaru. He would only have seen him as a demon who wanted to kill him in this situation.

_Now, it was different._

The panicked InuHanyou scented the air desperately, trying to concentrate on something besides the scent of his own blood, the sound of his failing heart, and hearing his own dying thoughts.

Suddenly, his senses were hit by the strong scent of his Aniki, the Alpha of his family. It seemed to surround him, and it was _comforting_. He still scented his own blood too, and that nearly sent him back into blind panic, but then, as if from far away, he could hear a voice. _Sesshoumaru’s voice_.

It drew him back from the edge.

Sesshoumaru watched as his brother’s eyes changed. The blue pupils reverted to the amber-gold he had been so desperately hoping to see. The whites of his eyes were still predominately red, but that was to be expected after all the blood he had been given. As some of the red began to bleed from his eyes, the rosary stopped burning him so badly. In the back of his mind, the Lord wondered how on earth he could rid his brother of that abomination. For now though, there were more important things to focus on.

“Otouto, can you hear me?”

Inuyasha’s throat felt like it had been hit with the Wind Scar. His voice was rough, sounding as if he had been swallowing broken glass, but he was able to choke out, “Yes, A…ni….ki.”

Sesshoumaru’s respect for his brother’s strength skyrocketed. Here the boy was, on his weakest day of the month, he was near death, and he had handled the strongest, most pure InuYoukai blood, and had only allowed his Youki to stay in control for mere minutes. The proud Youkai Lord could not think of any _full_ -youkai that could be this strong.

“Otouto, the miko is going to use some hot water to clean some of the blood away. Please remain still for her. I will stay here with you.” He moved to the side of the boy’s head, keeping Moko-moko wrapped around and under him, for both cushioning and the comfort of his scent.

Kaede hurried over when she heard Sesshoumaru’s words, still a little dazed. She handed Sesshoumaru a steaming cup of liquid. “Please help Inuyasha to drink this. It will help heal and soothe his throat, as well as help to heal his organs from within.” She first wrapped the rosary in sutras and fabric, and then began to try to clean the blood from the boy’s skin, being very gentle.

Sesshoumaru sniffed at the cup, then raised the boy’s head slightly and helped him to drink. Out of the corner of her eye, Kaede observed the Youkai Lord. ‘ _He has changed a great deal, and I can see that he truly cares for Inuyasha.’_

She was happy to think that possibly Inuyasha would have a family someday after all. She had worried that when she finally died Inuyasha would have no one. His human friends would eventually die too. She didn’t want him to be alone.

“My Lord, perhaps you could take Lord Inuyasha to the hot spring close to here? You could clean him of the blood much more efficiently and that should reduce his panic, while the heat should feel good to his healing body.” She knew of the Hanyou’s aversion to being without his clothes in front of others, but she felt his health needed to take precedence over his shyness.

Inuyasha was still too far-gone to notice the conversation, and Kaede knew this was for the best. She didn’t want him fighting to protect his modesty.

Sesshoumaru was thinking along similar lines, and he decided the Miko was correct. He rose, gently gathered Inuyasha into his arms, and then floated into the sky, not wanting to jar the boy’s body any more than necessary.

 

~tbc

 

*****

 

**********

Japanese terms used in this chapter:

 ** _Inuyasha_** : (犬夜叉) (いぬやしゃ)  _dog deity_ or _dog spirit_. 犬- _dog_ \+ 夜叉- _Yaksha_ (Buddhist guardian deities sometimes depicted as demonic warriors.)

 **Sesshoumaru** : (殺生丸, せっしょうまる), _killing perfection; circle of destruction; perfect killing circle._ )

 ** _Kaede_** **:** (楓, かえで, ‘Maple’) is a secondary character in the series. In the story, she provides important advice and backgrounds for the story to progress. She is Kikyo's younger sister.

 ** _Kagome_** **:** (かごめ) _‘Birdcage’_. (Her family name, Higurashi (日暮 - ひぐらし), means _‘Sunset’_.

 ** _suikan_** : Inuyasha's red wide-sleeved jacket is called a suikan, it is a sort of hunting jacket with squared shoulders and wide sleeves. The sleeves are slit open above the shoulders, and the cuffs have a string woven through them called a sode-kukuri. (http://hagakureproductions.tripod.com/clothes.htm)

 ** _Fire Rat suikan_** : The Robe of the Fire Rat was created from the fur of a youkai animal, and has some youkai abilities:  ~The Robe is completely fireproof. When a wearer is sufficiently covered, they are protected from both heat and flame. Afterwards, the Robe shows no sign of being burned or even singeing. ~Acts as armor, being able to deflect regular swords powered by human strength. A youkai weapon can cut it, however.

 ** _Osuwari:_** (おすわり” _Sit”_ ) The kotodama-word Kagome uses in the series to subjugate Inuyasha. The word "osuwari" is a sit command used specifically for dogs, which is why the beads don't activate whenever Kagome tells him to sit down. In Inuyasha's case, the beads are pretty much the equivalent of a collar or a choke-chain, maybe even a shock-collar, considering he's a dog demon.

 ** _Kotodama no Nenju_** (言魂の念珠, _language power rosary_ ), called the Beads of Subjugation in English, is the title of the rosary/necklace that Inuyasha wears around his neck. When activated by the use of a particular word, the beads glow and bring the wearer under control (in a manner of speaking). In Inuyasha's case, it's usually referred to as the “sit!” command. (The trigger word Kikyo planned to use was "itoshii" (愛しい), meaning "beloved.”)

 ** _Kaze no Kizu_** : The Wind Scar. (風の傷. English TV: " _Wind Scar_ "; Literally meaning " _Scar of the Wind_.")

 ** _Hanyou_** : or **Hanyō** (半妖, literally translated as _Half-Apparition_ ) is a mix between a Human and a Yōkai.

 ** _-sama:_**  (様; さま) is a markedly more respectful version of _san_. Adds “Lord” or “Lady” to a person’s name. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's guests or customers (e.g., a sports venue announcer addressing members of the audience), and sometimes toward people one greatly admires. When used to refer to oneself, _sama_ expresses extreme arrogance (or self-effacing irony), as with _ore-sama_ (俺様[ **?**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets) , "my esteemed self").

 ** _juban_** : or ‘nagajuban’. An ‘under-kimono’ worn under a kimono or other clothing to protect the outer clothing from sweat or dirt from the body.

 ** _hakama_** : **_Sashinuki_** _hakama_ : The hakama Sess & Inu normally wear in the anime, gathered around the ankles.

 ** _Otouto_** : Brother; younger male sibling. 弟 (おとうと, otōto)

 ** _Aniki:_** 兄貴 (あにき) an elder brother, someone who is considered one's senior; (slang) bro (兄  (あに, ani) (elder) brother + 貴 ( _hiragana_ き, _romaji_ ki-) 1) precious  2) your)

 ** _Moko-moko:_**   (もこもこ)  Sesshoumaru’s ‘Fluffy’. Basically his tail. ;) *If anyone knows the actual kanji for this, I’d love to have them. XD 

 ** _youkai_** : (妖怪) ( _hiragana_ ようかい, _romaji_ **yōkai** ). supernatural being, demon, monster, ghost, phantom, strange apparition (a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore) (The word yōkai is made up of the kanji for "otherworldly" and "weird.”)

 ** _youki_** : (妖気) (ようき) from (妖) attractive, bewitching, calamity + (気) spirit, mind .  In this story, I am using this word for their ‘inner demon’, as well as their inner power. The other common way is: Youki, jaki, and shouki mean almost the same thing in Japanese: an evil aura, or feeling of unpleasantness. However, Takahashi makes the following distinctions in Inuyasha: Youki is the aura that youkai give off, flowing from their bodies like a river or wind. It can only be sensed by those with spiritual training, or a heightened sense of youkai-smell. Thus, Miroku and Inuyasha can sense youki while Kagome and Sango usually cannot. Inuyasha visualizes youki like flowing water when he uses his Kaze no Kizu attack. (http://hagakureproductions.tripod.com/demons.htm) (this is a great site for ALL things Inuyasha if you’re a writer).

 **kimono** (着物) is a Japanese traditional garment worn by men, women and children. The word "kimono", which literally means a "thing to wear" ( _ki_ "wear" and _mono_ "thing"), has come to denote these full-length robes. Kimono are T-shaped, straight-lined robes worn so that the hem falls to the ankle, with attached collars and long, wide sleeves. These were tucked into hakama, making for a great deal of fabric around the waist.

 ** _Whip of Light_** : It is only in the anime, Sesshōmaru can generate a thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy from his fingertips that can slice through almost anything. The whip also displays characteristics of poison akin to the burning effect it has on contact. It is used often in combat not only as a weapon, but at a utility tool as well. The whip can extend great distances and retrieve people or objects in motion. It can also puncture armor and human flesh with intense energy similar to a projectile. (http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Sesshomaru)

 ** _Miko_** : (巫女) are the shrine maidens of Japan beginning in the Sengoku period of Japan.

 ** _Nintoujou_** : (人頭杖, **Nintōjō** , lit. " _Human Head Cane_ "), also known as The Staff of Two Heads in the English version is the "weapon" Jaken uses. It can produce long streams of flame, and generate large floods of water.

 ** _Kami_** : (神) is the Japanese word for the spirits, natural forces, or essence in the Shinto faith. Although the word is sometimes translated as "god" or "deity.” (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kami)

 ** _Jaken:_** (邪見) literally meaning _‘Evil sight’_ , a kappa-youkai (a **Kappa** is a type of aquatic yōkai or water deity that inhabits the rivers in rural Japan. *see below*) (Translating from Chinese the name can mean _‘Deviant Views.’_ ) Gosh, I love Takahashi’s sense of humor with the names she chooses!

 ** _kotodama_** : **Kotodama** or **kototama** (言霊, lit. "word spirit/soul") refers to the Japanese belief that mystical powers dwell in words and names. English translations include "soul of language", "spirit of language", "power of language", "power word", "magic word", and "sacred sound". The notion of _kotodama_ presupposes that sounds can magically affect objects, and that ritual word usages can influence our environment, body, mind, and soul. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kotodama)

 ** _Kotodama no Nenju_** : (言魂の念珠, _language power rosary_ ), called the Beads of Subjugation in English, is the title of the rosary/necklace that Inuyasha wears around his neck. When activated by the use of a particular word, the beads glow and bring the wearer under control (in a manner of speaking). In Inuyasha's case, it's usually referred to as the “sit!” command. (The trigger word Kikyo planned to use was "itoshii" (愛しい), meaning "beloved.”)

 ** _A–Un_** : (阿吽，あうん) is Sesshomaru's beast of burden. Despite traveling with Sesshomaru for centuries, he has no name until Rin gives him one, calling the right head " _Ah_ " and the left head " _Un_ ". A-un is a term typically used to identify the 'one open mouth and one closed mouth' _komainu_ statue sets normally seen near or in shrines. (http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/A%E2%80%93Un)

 ** _Inu_** : (犬, Dog)

 ** _Sutra:_** (Sanskrit: सूत्र) is an aphorism (or line, rule, formula) or a collection of such aphorisms in the form of a manual or, more broadly, a text in Hinduism or Buddhism. In Buddhism, the sūtra refers mostly to canonical scriptures, many of which are regarded as records of the oral teachings of Gautama Buddha. In ancient Indian literature, sutra denotes a distinct type of literary composition, based on short aphoristic statements, generally using various technical terms.

 

 


	6. Change of Heart - Chapter 6 – Noticing Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru notices some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I think it’s obvious that I don’t own this. Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from the Inuyasha, or Inuyasha: The Final Act Series…those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.
> 
> I WISH I was making money off of this. Sadly, I am not. 
> 
>  
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> This will be all Sesshoumaru X Inu. Warnings will apply for later chapters.
> 
> **********

** Chapter 6 – Noticing Things **

 

Sesshoumaru was landing at the hot spring within moments. Hoping he could distract the boy long enough to get his clothes off, Sesshoumaru gently wrapped his Moko-moko tighter around his brother’s face. Seeing Inuyasha burrow his face into the fur made Sesshoumaru smile.

He quickly had the boy’s clothing off, wrapped him in Moko-moko to keep him warm, and then removed his own. Stepping into the hot water, he slowly submerged them both.

Using his fingers and claws, he gently washed out the blood that saturated Inuyasha’s hair. Even after knowing how gravely Inuyasha had been injured, he was still amazed at the amount of blood that flowed into the water. Using the tip of his fur, he then washed the remaining blood from the boy’s skin.

Thinking how much was also left soaking his juban and hakama, it sickened him, and he wished he could wash his clothes, but would not clothe him in wet clothing in his condition. He would just have to send the miko or Jaken back to the village for different clothes when they were finished here.

Sitting back with Inuyasha resting in his lap, he was able to truly notice the boy’s body for the first time.

He was built _perfectly_. InuYoukai were known to be beautiful creatures; and Shiro Inu such as they were known to be the most beautiful in the world. He could see his little brother certainly lived up to their proud heritage. The boy had not one speck of fat anywhere on his body. He was toned and lithe, and looked exceptionally strong.

_‘He is strikingly beautiful,_ ’ the Youkai Lord realized with a start.

He must not think along those lines any further, nor look below his waist, or the boy would scent his arousal if he woke up. Sesshoumaru instead looked up at the stars, holding his baby brother, and wondering about these new feelings.

Inuyasha slept peacefully in his arms.

Sesshoumaru eventually rose from the spring, dried them both off, redressed, although he cringed at having to clothe the boy in his bloody clothes, and brought them back to the campfire.

“Miko, where are Inuyasha’s other clothes? I will send Jaken to the village to retrieve them. He cannot stay in the clothes he has, with them smelling so strongly of his own blood.”

“My Lord, the Young Lord does not have any other clothes. I will wash his…let me go to see if there are any he can borrow from one of the men in the village,” Kaede offered.

Before she could rise, Sesshoumaru said, “Jaken. Return to the Castle immediately and bring back some clothing to fit Inuyasha. He cannot stay in the clothes he has, with them smelling so strongly of his own blood. Bring two changes for myself as well.” He could only think, _‘No way is my Otouto going to wear clothing stinking of some human male, especially one he probably dislikes.’_

“Yes Milord!” Jaken answered as he jumped on A-Un and raced to the West, wondering where in the world he was supposed to find clothes to fit the half-breed.

“The little imp is quite the ass-kisser, but it seems he serves loyally even so,” Kaede smiled as she began to apply a thick herbal ointment to the severe burns on Inuyasha’s chest and neck from the rosary.

“You would be correct Miko-sama,” Sesshoumaru did not smile, but the humor in his voice was obvious.

 

***

 

Jaken arrived at the castle and was instantly confronted by Rin. “Jaken-sama! Where is Sesshoumaru-sama? I can feel that there is something badly wrong! He’s not hurt is he?” she cried.

“No girl! Now get out of my way! I must somehow find clothes for the half-breed; I have no time for your foolishness!” Jaken screeched.

“You mean Inuyasha-sama? There are some clothes in a chest in Sesshoumaru-sama’s room from when he was smaller. Maybe they would fit!” She went running to Sesshoumaru’s private chambers, giving Jaken little choice but to follow her.

She fell to her knees in front of an ornate chest nearly hidden to one side of the large wardrobe holding Sesshoumaru’s clothing. Throwing open the lid, she began to reach in and throw clothing out and over her head.

Jaken quickly caught a red silk kimono and hakama with heavily embroidered sleeves, and then a black set soon followed and nearly flew over his head. Catching yet another set of kimono and hakama nearly identical to what Sesshoumaru wore, in white with dark purple, he quickly asked Rin for the obi, ties, undershirts, and other accessories for the outfits.

Gathering it all and bundling it up, Jaken could not help but feel some outrage. Seeing the three embroidered mon on the shoulders of the white outfit, and the beautiful embroidered designs on the sleeves along with the Royal Crest on the chest of the others, and knowing these were for the half-breed…it made him angry, thinking that the Hanyou had no right to any of it. Nevertheless, his Lord _had_ spoken.  

He opened the wardrobe and chose two outfits for Sesshoumaru as well, taking a moment to run his fingers over the mitsu-mon embroidered on the shoulders, identical to the clothing destined for the half-breed. He then bundled them separately and began to run, knowing he had to hurry.

Flying out of the room with the bundles, he nearly barreled headfirst into Rin, who was deliberately blocking his way with her arms stretched out to the sides and a determined look on her face.

“Jaken-sama! Let me come with you! I’m better enough to go!”

Just as she was saying that, her healer and guards came running, following the sounds of chaos in the hall. “No, Rin you are _not_ well enough, and it’s late at night! Now we need to get you back into bed! Come child,” the human healer stated firmly after hearing her plea.

With that, Jaken breathed a huge sigh of relief, watching the protesting girl as she was carried back to her room. He did feel somewhat badly though. She’d helped him greatly, so he couldn’t resist.

“Thank you for the help Rin. Now go and do as the healers say. You know Sesshoumaru-sama will be happy if he can see you completely healthy when he returns.”

The girl instantly stopped her protests. “O-kay Ja-ken-sa-ma,” she said dejectedly, and allowed herself to be carried away.

Jaken quickly jumped back on A-Un, and as fast as he could, sped back to his Lord.

 

***

 

Jaken was in such a rush that when A-Un nearly overflew the camp, Jaken hit the dirt, rolling a few times before he stopped. This caused small smirks on the faces of those watching, but they were both very pleased he had returned so swiftly.

“Jaken. You were able to procure something so quickly? I had expected it to take much longer. What did you find?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“Here Milord!” the imp came running and unrolled the bundle for Inuyasha first.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened slightly. These were his old clothes! How could Jaken have known about them?

Jaken, seeing his Lord’s expression, instantly thought the worst. “Mi-mi-milord! I… I… Young Rin met me as I entered the Castle. When I told her why I was there, she led me to a chest in your rooms. I hope your humble servant has not displeased you by doing this; I felt speed was more important than any other consideration. I will accept any punishment you deem fit for entering your rooms without permission,” and again the imp was nose down in the dirt, waiting for his Master’s displeasure.

“No, Jaken, you did very well. I was only surprised you were able to find that chest. Knowing now it was Rin, I am not so surprised. She seems to easily know everything about that castle, and me in particular. Arigatou Jaken. You may rest now,” Sesshoumaru said.

Jaken beamed with his Lord’s praise, and trotted to the other side of the fire to rest. He was asleep within moments.

Sesshoumaru picked up the clothing to inspect it, noting happily that it still contained his scent, and would perhaps help to keep Inuyasha feeling safe as he slept. Placing the others aside, he kept the red silk outfit in his hands.

“Kaede-sama. Please excuse us.”

“Certainly My Lord,” she nodded.

He gently picked the boy up, trying not to wake him, and carried him behind a stand of trees with thick bushes at their base. Taking special care not to jostle Inuyasha, he changed his clothes, made certain it was all arranged comfortably for him, and then wadded up his blood-soaked juban and Fire Rat hakama and walked back into the firelight.

In the dark, at first glance, Kaede did not notice much difference in Inuyasha’s clothing. But when Sesshoumaru lay him back down in the firelight, she noticed it was a red silk kimono and sashuniki hakama, rather than the boy’s usual coarse Fire Rat suikan and sashuniki hakama, and that it was of the finest silk. It even had embroidered designs of Inu on the sleeves. It was a beautiful outfit. She then noticed the crest on Inuyasha’s chest, sitting right over his heart in fact. The crest of the Royal Shiro-InuYoukai Clan. She knew then that these were Sesshoumaru’s own clothes.

“My Lord, please forgive this question, but I only ask out of concern for Inuyasha… Will he not encounter trouble for wearing your Royal Crest? And the white and purple outfit brought for him even has your mitsu-mon on the shoulder…”

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the Miko. “Generally yes, but there will be no doubt before I leave here that my Otouto will have the _right_ to wear it, and no one in Japan will question it. I promise you that.” Then, in a much quieter voice that Kaede did not think she was supposed to hear, the Lord continued, _“It is long overdue, and I have denied him his rights for far too long as it is.”_

Kaede just smiled to herself. “Thank you My Lord. Oh, one other thing…we should all try to rest if we can. Inuyasha should wake up within a few hours, probably with the coming dawn, and we should be ready for him to be in a great deal of pain. After all, your blood is still mixing with his, and we don’t know what effects this will have. I have made plenty of the potion that relieves his pain and forces him to sleep, and we can give it to him each time he wakes. The more he can sleep the quicker he will heal.”

“You are correct. Please Miko-sama, rest for now. If you need to return to your dwelling, you may take A-Un, but I would appreciate it if you would return here, for when Inuyasha wakes.”

“I am fine Sesshoumaru-sama. I will sleep here, if that is agreeable to you.”

“It is.”

Kaede lay down and Sesshoumaru was finally alone with his thoughts.

Watching the flickering shadows from the fire, he turned his attention inward. Holding Inuyasha was making him feel things that confused him, so he decided he would try to sort through it all while he had the privacy of silence.

 

~tbc

 

*****

 

**********

 

**_Japanese used in this story:_ **

**_Inuyasha_** : (犬夜叉) (いぬやしゃ)  _dog deity_ or _dog spirit_. 犬- _dog_ \+ 夜叉- _Yaksha_ (Buddhist guardian deities sometimes depicted as demonic warriors.)

**_Sesshoumaru:_** (殺生丸, せっしょうまる), _killing perfection; circle of destruction; perfect killing circle._ ) the anti-hero is InuYasha's older half-brother, an extremely powerful full-blooded demon, easily invulnerable when fighting, and is able to fly in the air like Ah-Un. He is the heir and successor of his father, Inu no Taisho, and is the Lord of the Western Lands. Unlike most demons seen in the series of the anime and manga, Sesshomaru shows no interest in possessing any of the Shikon Jewel shards, feeling confident of his own strength and seeming to find the use of the gem to enhance one's power distasteful.

**_Moko-moko:_**   (もこもこ)  Sesshoumaru’s ‘Fluffy’. Basically his tail. ;) *If anyone knows the actual kanji for this, I’d love to have them. XD

**_kimono_** **:** (着物) (きもの) is a Japanese traditional garment worn by men, women and children. The word "kimono", which literally means a "thing to wear" ( _ki_ "wear" and _mono_ "thing"), has come to denote these full-length robes. Kimono are T-shaped, straight-lined robes worn so that the hem falls to the ankle, with attached collars and long, wide sleeves. These were tucked into hakama, making for a great deal of fabric around the waist.

**_juban_** **:** (襦袢)(じゅばん) or ‘nagajuban’. An ‘under-kimono’ worn under a kimono or other clothing to protect the outer clothing from sweat or dirt from the body.

**_obi_** **:** (帯) (おび) sash, belt

**_Sashinuki_** **_hakama_** : The hakama Sess & Inu normally wear in the anime, gathered around the ankles.

**_Mon:_** (もん) means crest and **kamon** (かもん) means family crest. I’ve used “ **mon** ” here because I’m not sure if Sesshoumaru’s father wore the same design on his clothing. ***** A **mon** makes a garment a formal one, suitable for formal occasions. It can have one, three or five mon; the more mon it has, the more formal the occasion it is deemed suitable for. Garments with mon are divded into three types: itsutsu mon (5 mon), **_mitsu_** _**mon**_ (みつ-もん) (3 mon) and hitotsu mon (1 mon). A family may choose a mon that is associated with their family (a family mon is called a kamon) or just opt for one they like instead.

**_Hanyou_** : (半妖,  はんよぅ) (literally translated as _Half-Apparition_ ) is a mix between a Human and a Yōkai.

**_Miko:_** (巫女, みこ) are the shrine maidens of Japan beginning in the Sengoku period of Japan.

**_Jaken:_** (邪見) literally meaning _‘Evil sight’_ , a kappa-youkai (a **Kappa** is a type of aquatic yōkai or water deity that inhabits the rivers in rural Japan. *see below*) (Translating from Chinese the name can mean _‘Deviant Views.’_ ) Gosh, I love Takahashi’s sense of humor with the names she chooses!

**_Inu:_** 犬 (いぬ, inu) meaning "dog"

**_youkai_** : (妖怪) ( _hiragana_ ようかい, _romaji_ **yōkai** ). supernatural being, demon, monster, ghost, phantom, strange apparition (a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore) (The word yōkai is made up of the kanji for "otherworldly" and "weird.”)

**_Kaede_** **:** (楓, かえで, ‘Maple’) is a secondary character in the series. In the story, she provides important advice and backgrounds for the story to progress. She is Kikyo's younger sister.

**_Otouto_** **:** (弟) (おとうと, otōto) Brother; younger brother (弟さん (おとうとさん, otōtosan) is the polite form of this)

**_-sama:_**  (様; さま) is a markedly more respectful version of _san_. Adds “Lord” or “Lady” to a person’s name. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's guests or customers (e.g., a sports venue announcer addressing members of the audience), and sometimes toward people one greatly admires. When used to refer to oneself, _sama_ expresses extreme arrogance (or self-effacing irony), as with _ore-sama_ (俺様[ **?**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets) , "my esteemed self").

**_Shiro_** : (白) the color **white**

**_Rin:_** (りん) This word can mean ‘bell’, but is usually translated as ‘cold’. It can also mean: ‘dignified’ or ‘severe’. No idea what it was supposed to mean, or what, if any, kanji were used. I did find other kanji that are pronounced this way, most of which fit her better. With how Rumiko Takahashi puts so much into the meaning of the character names, I can’t imagine she didn’t do the same here. Here are a few that are pronounced this way: 林(grove, forest); 倫(ethics, companion); 琳(jewel, tinkling of jewelry); 麟(Chinese unicorn, genius, giraffe, bright, shining); 鈴(small bell, buzzer).

**_Arigatou_** : (ありがとう) “Thank you”

**_A–Un_** : (阿吽，あうん) is Sesshoumaru’s beast of burden. Despite traveling with Sesshoumaru for centuries, he has no name until Rin gives him one, calling the right head " _Ah_ " and the left head " _Un_ " (the Kanji symbols 阿吽 together translate as "Alpha and Omega").. A-un is a term typically used to identify the 'one open mouth and one closed mouth' _komainu_ statue sets normally seen near or in shrines. (http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/A%E2%80%93Un) Ah-Un can fire yōkai energy from both mouths. The right head shoots blue beams of lightning, while the left shoots green lightning that can control clouds and possibly the weather, and has the ability to fly like Sesshomaru.

 


	7. Change of Heart - Chapter 7 – Human Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha has his human night with Sesshoumaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I think it’s obvious that I don’t own this. Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from Inuyasha, or Inuyasha: The Final Act…those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.
> 
> I WISH I was making money off of this. Sadly, I am not. 
> 
> All I get is the satisfaction of the deviant mental images I can come up with
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for Inuyasha AND Inuyasha: The Final Act.
> 
> **********

** Chapter 7 – Human Night **

 

Inuyasha awoke at dawn. His healing body was in terrible pain. Not from being infused with Sesshoumaru’s immensely powerful blood; he could handle that just fine. It was from his organs being speared and then denied blood for so long. _‘It feels like everything inside me is cracking… Shit…I can feel my blood as well as Sesshoumaru’s trying to flow through my organs and veins. I guess ‘cause they were empty of blood for so long is why it hurts like this now; but fuck, this is killing me.’_ His wounds on the outside were closed but still visible.

Seeing his open eyes and pained expression, Sesshoumaru just stroked his hair back from his forehead, surprising Inuyasha with the tenderness in the gesture. Kaede approached them and handed Sesshoumaru a cup. While he helped Inuyasha to drink it, Kaede smiled at him.

“This will take away the pain again and allow you to go back to sleep. The more you sleep the faster you will heal, by allowing your body to focus all of its energy on healing. We are hoping you will be healed before sunset,” she explained.

“Thanks,” Inuyasha whispered. As he quieted and fell back asleep, Sesshoumaru lay him down gently and rose to stretch his legs.

“Lady Kaede. I ask that you tell me the full account of what happened last night,” Sesshoumaru stated.

Kaede had not been looking forward to this, and she still did not know who had shouted that terrible command, but there was no alternative. And so she explained it all, from the villagers and their ridiculous words before they were attacked, to her hearing the _‘Osuwari’_ command being shouted, and finally being told second-hand how Inuyasha had fallen, and her subsequent search for the Hanyou.

She ended by saying, “My Lord. I made a vow last night to find the one who shouted that word. I am still shocked that they were able to command the rosary. Only young Kagome has ever had that power. After thinking on this a great deal last night, I can only conclude that a witch that entered our village a short time ago must have created and sold a charm to someone, before I could chase her away. She is the only one I can think of that would have that sort of power. I have vowed to find the woman who shouted _‘Osuwari’_ , and make certain she suffers.”

Sesshoumaru’s countenance had grown more and more thunderous as the tale was told. It was only upon hearing Kaede’s vow at the end that his features softened slightly.

“Kaede-sama, I would ask that, as soon as you have discovered the identity of this woman, you would hand her over to me. Unknowingly or not, she has deliberately harmed a member of our Royal Family, and such treachery cannot go unpunished. I will allow you to have some say in her punishment, in return for your help, but the final decision must be mine. My retribution should satisfy your vow.”

“I agree completely My Lord. I will find out who it was as soon as Inuyasha no longer needs me. I swear it.”

“When I pass sentence on her, I will allow you to have a say in her punishment and witness it. Is this agreeable to you?”

“It certainly is My Lord. Arigatou.”

“I will also be paying that human army a visit. They will be exceedingly lucky if I only decimate half of their forces in return for this,” Sesshoumaru stated coldly. “A human ‘lord’ who allows his men to devastate innocent villages is not worthy of any deference or mercy.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Kaede nodded.

With that, the silence resumed as each thought about this unknown female, and the treachery done to a young man who had only ever safeguarded this human village.

All they could do was wait for Inuyasha to awaken again.

 

***

 

Inuyasha’s healing powers, as weakened as they were, benefited greatly from Sesshoumaru’s blood, and he was able to sleep comfortably for the rest of the day due to Kaede’s medicines. The damage from his injuries had almost healed completely, but he would be weak until after his human night.

Sesshoumaru had picked him up and placed him in his lap once again, just as the sun reached the mountains in the West. To his astonishment, as the sun disappeared completely, he felt Inuyasha’s body pulse, and watched in fascination as the boy transformed into a human right before his eyes.

It seemed a pitcher of the blackest ink had been poured, starting at the roots of his hair, to cover it all the way to the tips. He watched the white koinu ears twitch once then shrink into the black hair, and then he saw the human ears appear on the sides of his head as the boy winced slightly. It seemed the transformation was not entirely painless. He also winced as his claws shrank into his hands, to leave nothing but blunt human fingernails.

As much as he hated to see him change into a human, he could not ignore the boy’s beauty. Even in this form, his inherited beauty from the Royal Shiro-Inu Clan and his Princess-mother was plain to see.

His hair was a true black, without the brown highlights that were so normal among humans, and very shiny. He thought to himself, ‘ _It shines like obsidian_.’

Sesshoumaru could not wait to see his eyes. _‘I know most humans with black hair have brown eyes, so I am certain his will be brown too, but what will they look like?’_

Waiting for him to open his eyes, the Youkai Lord allowed his own eyes to roam further over Inuyasha’s body. His skin had darkened in color slightly. Not so much the golden honey color he normally had, his skin was now a medium tan. His body seemed to have become slightly smaller and lighter in his lap. The clothes he now wore, which had fit him perfectly just moments ago, were now a little too big, but not by much.

He was admiring Inuyasha when he was suddenly drawn to return his gaze to his brother’s eyes. They were just opening to look up at him and Sesshoumaru’s own eyes widened. _‘His eyes are **violet**!’_ A beautiful dark _amethyst_ -violet. Sesshoumaru felt he could lose himself in those eyes.

He was torn from his musings when he saw those beautiful eyes wince in pain. _‘He’s **human** now! And **still** trying to heal from what should have been fatal wounds even to most full-youkai…’_

“Kaede-sama!”

Kaede had dozed off but woke up quickly. As soon as she saw that the boy was awake and human, she jumped up, bringing another cup of her potion with her. She carefully handed it to Sesshoumaru.

“Little Brother, here, you must sit up a little so you can drink this. It will help with the pain you now feel,” Sesshoumaru said.

Before he could think or notice his surroundings, he drank what Sesshoumaru offered. As his eyes began to close in sleep again, panic shifted through them. _‘I’m human! Oh, shit! Now that he knows my secret, what will happen? Will he…?’_ His chaotic thoughts died as his mind and body were sucked back down into the oblivion of sleep.

Sesshoumaru saw the panic and could easily guess its cause. This was his brother’s most closely guarded secret. To have hidden this from Sesshoumaru for the centuries he had, it showed yet again that his instincts were amazing. This was his most vulnerable time, and he was now fully human, weak, and in the arms of one who had, for his entire life, sworn to kill him _because_ of this same human blood.

Sesshoumaru felt a constricting in his chest as the truth hit him hard: ‘ _Inuyasha would be an absolute fool to trust me while he is in this form.’_ And it _hurt_. It hurt to know how he had threatened his baby brother for so long. He only hoped that someday he could truly repair the damage he had done.

His thoughts were interrupted as Inuyasha’s body convulsed. He jerked to the side in his sleep, and began to vomit blood. The rosary glowed again and began to burn the boy severely; his human skin burning much more easily. Sesshoumaru’s eyes grew wide in panic. _‘What is happening?!’_

Kaede came running. She quickly wrapped the necklace in sutras to protect the boy, and for now they worked, although the rosary was trying to burn through them. “My Lord, I feared this could happen. He is larger than he would normally be as a human, an effect of your blood I believe. As a human, his blood should have no traces of _his own_ demon blood now. Yet _your_ blood is still in his body, and cannot be overtaken by his human blood.

“I believe that there are very few who could take your blood and survive. Inuyasha was able to do that _before_ his transformation, but now… I believe his human body can’t cope with your blood, so it’s trying to get rid of it.”

Upon hearing Kaede’s words, he instinctively scented the blood Inuyasha had vomited, fully expecting to scent his own blood being purged… _but it was_ **_human_** _blood!_ Inuyasha’s body _should_ be trying to purge itself of what would now be a deadly poison. Instead… _‘Have I saved him just to kill him myself?’_ he asked himself in horror.

“Miko, the blood he is vomiting is _human!_ Do you know why this would be?”

Kaede was stunned at this revelation. “No My Lord, I have _no_ idea. It _should_ be your demon blood his body is trying to purge….unless… Possibly his body is still injured badly enough inside that in its desire to live, it is purging the human blood he had left instead?

“Or…he _did_ lose nearly all of his blood. _No human_ could have survived that. Giving him so much of your blood surely shifted the balance of blood types in his body. Could it be that he has more than half youkai blood now, but his body still changed on his human night? Why has his human form changed in size from how it would normally be? His human blood forced his transformation, so then why is the rosary reacting?”

He held Inuyasha, keeping his face turned to the side so he would not choke as he vomited. He knew Kaede’s chaotic speech was her thinking aloud, trying to talk herself through the possibilities as best as she could, but it was frustrating not to _know_ for _sure_. Brushing Inuyasha’s hair back from his now-sweaty face, Sesshoumaru could only hold him in his arms tightly and hope he would survive this. Knowing that no human in the world _could_ was a thought he could not acknowledge or contemplate at this moment.

His Youki was in a panic inside him at the thought of losing the boy. Sesshoumaru was doing his best to ignore his beast, until he realized his Youki was trying to tell him something. _“Scent **HIM**! You have scented the blood he is purging, so now scent the **boy**! Maybe we will know the blood that is now in his veins…”_

Sesshoumaru wanted to kick himself for not thinking of this long before. He leaned down very close to the boy’s neck, the back of his neck so he was not getting the blood-scent near his mouth, and drew in a breath. _‘His blood smells almost like mine! Perhaps a small trace of human, but not much. And, maybe, could this human scent be coming from his skin and **not** his blood?’_ Wanting to be sure, he made a small puncture with the tip of his claw in the boy’s neck right at his hairline, and tasted the small bit of blood that came to the surface.

_‘How is this possible?’_

“Miko-sama, I have tasted his blood. If I had to separate it, I would say it is ninety percent demon and ten percent human. Yet his body completed his monthly transformation. Do you have any knowledge of how this can happen?”

Kaede’s head jerked up in shock. “My Lord, I am ashamed to say that I have no idea. I have never heard of any situation that would match this. Of course, the Young Lord is very unique anyway. Having a father such as the one you share, with blood more powerful than any known in history, blended with human…he never should have survived after his birth. However, I have learned never to underestimate him. I can only hope he will not disappoint me this time.

“His human form lasts until the sun begins to rise. I will do all I can to make certain he will see that sunrise. May I return to the village? I have some other herbs…I’m not sure they will work, but I will try anything to save him.”

“I feel the same Kaede-sama. Yes. Take A-Un, your journey will be much faster.”

Just as those words left his lips, _he felt Inuyasha_ _pulse_ _again_.

To both his and Kaede’s complete amazement, they saw Inuyasha’s body change back into his Hanyou form, _many_ hours too early.

Sesshoumaru could not help but watch in admiration as his hair literally bleached white from the roots to the tips, again as if it was being poured from a pitcher. His human ears disappeared and his koinu ears reappeared. Deadly claws lengthened. _In addition, his youkai-stripes were now faintly visible on his face._

Inuyasha opened his eyes to stare at his brother, and the golden eyes were back, but… _‘Why are they rimmed in red?’_

Inuyasha’s body tried to jerk up, but Sesshoumaru held him down. He realized it was more difficult than he had expected it to be; the boy’s strength seemed to have increased. The kotodama rosary vaporized the sutras and began to burn into his skin again. Kaede grabbed it quickly, wrapping it in more sutras she yanked from her pocket, while Sesshoumaru reached quickly to hold the boy’s chin so he could not bite the Miko.

As the burning of his skin subsided, so did the red in his eyes; but the jagged stripes on his face remained. He sank back into Sesshoumaru’s embrace, panting with sudden exhaustion while looking up at him with fear in his eyes.

Seeing this, Sesshoumaru tried to reassure him, “Otouto, there is nothing to fear. I am here.”

Inuyasha’s fears were crashing through his mind. There was still the fear from Sesshoumaru now knowing about his human-night. But even greater, overriding all else… _’How did I transform back so fast? I should still be human! What is happening?’_

“Ses-shou…maru,” the hanyou gasped roughly, “every mo-month…en-tire…life…ch…changed…on n-n-night…of…New M-moon…and…change…always…l-l-lasts…a-all…n-n-ni-night. How…wh-why…how c-c-could…” He could not finish his question, but Sesshoumaru understood.

He took a cup of cool tea from Kaede, assuming, knowing the miko now, that it would help the boy’s throat. He held Inuyasha up a little straighter, “Here, drink this and I will tell you what we think happened and what we are going to do.”

Inuyasha drank it gratefully, weakly smiling his thanks to Kaede. She smiled back gently.

“Little Brother, you lost nearly all your blood before we found you, and I gave you a great deal of my own blood to replace it. First using my blood on your wounds to close them, and when you seemed to tolerate it, I had you drink much more, to try to save your life. Your blood-volume was still far too low at the time.”

“As to why you have transformed back so early, we have some ideas, but none are definite. Personally, I believe that you did not have much of your own blood left. Getting mine, your body used it readily. I think you had enough human blood left inside for it to change you as it normally would on this night. However, you began to vomit blood after your transformation, and it was human blood. Purging your human blood may have reversed your change.

“I can only conclude that you are now _more_ than _half_ youkai. But I could very easily be wrong,” Sesshoumaru finished.

“I agree with Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha. It _is_ the most logical explanation, especially with how the rosary is still trying to burn you. Of course, things have a way of not being so logical when it comes to you,” Kaede winked at him, and he just rolled his eyes.

“Little Brother, I would like for you to agree to allow my personal healer to examine you. He is an ancient demon, with much knowledge of InuYoukai physiology. In fact, he is the one that kept your own Mother healthy while she was pregnant with you, before she left to go back to her family’s shiro.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened at the comment about his Mother. Knowing this, he instantly felt a little better about that suggestion. That, and as much as he hated healers and didn’t want some stranger examining him, he _really_ wanted some answers. “When would I need to go?” he whispered roughly.

It pleased Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha was willing, but he did not want to move the boy too far right now. Certainly not all the way to the Tsuki no Kyūden.

“I will bring him here; I do not wish to move you too much at this time. May I summon him?”

Inuyasha nodded; relieved he may finally have some answers.

“Miko-sama, do you still need to return to the village?” Sesshoumaru asked?”

“If your healer will arrive this by this evening, then I will be able to stay here for now. If he will take longer, then I should return just to be sure I have enough of the herbal ointment for the burns and the herbs for his teas.”

“No, he will be here by this afternoon. Jaken!”

The little imp came running, as usual. He’d been hanging back, but watching everything. He too was shocked at what the Hanyou had endured. “Yes Milord?”

“Take A-Un. Tell Masahiro to bring any supplies he needs and return here with you immediately. Be sure he is supplied to be here an extended amount of time, up to a week. You may tell him what you have witnessed, and I will not consider it gossip, but you may tell no one else. Do you understand?”

“Yes Milord!” He went running to A-Un and leaped onto his back. The dragon quickly rose from its reclining position, and they took off into the air.

“Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama. I for one will feel much better having your youkai-healer examine him,” Kaede said as she wrapped yet more sutras around the rosary. She immediately prepared to write more, knowing it was likely they would be needed again.

Sesshoumaru nodded. “Inuyasha, until Masahiro gets here, you should try to rest as much as possible. While it is true that your wounds seem to be healed on the outside, you are still trying to heal inside, and you have not had an easy few days. Your body could use the rest. I will keep watch. Sleep in safety, Otouto.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened slightly. _‘What is this warm feeling in my chest? Is it because of Sesshoumaru’s words? Keh, it’s probably just this extra demon blood of his heating my chest up. There’s no reason to get all sentimental.’_

With that final thought, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

“While he is sleeping, let us move to the small clearing nearer the hot spring. I want to get him further away from the smell of his own blood,” Sesshoumaru said quietly to Kaede.

She nodded, and they both rose and moved camp.

 

~tbc

 

*****

 

*********

** Japanese used in this chapter: **

**_Inuyasha_** : (犬夜叉) (いぬやしゃ)  _dog deity_ or _dog spirit_. 犬- _dog_ \+ 夜叉- _Yaksha_ (Buddhist guardian deities sometimes depicted as demonic warriors.)

**Sesshoumaru** : (殺生丸, せっしょうまる), _killing perfection; circle of destruction; perfect killing circle._ )

**_Tsuki no Kyūden_** : (月の宮殿) ( _The_ ) _Palace of the Moon_ = The name I have given Sesshoumaru’s castle in my story.

**_Hanyou_** : (半妖,  はんよぅ) (literally translated as _Half-Apparition_ ) is a mix between a Human and a Yōkai.

**_Kagome_** **:** (かごめ) _‘Birdcage’_. (Her family name, Higurashi (日暮 - ひぐらし), means _‘Sunset’_.

**_-sama:_**  (様; さま) is a markedly more respectful version of _san_. Adds “Lord” or “Lady” to a person’s name. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's guests or customers (e.g., a sports venue announcer addressing members of the audience), and sometimes toward people one greatly admires.

**_Miko:_** (巫女, みこ) are the shrine maidens of Japan beginning in the Sengoku period of Japan.

**_Osuwari_** :(おすわり” _Sit”_ ) is the command only Kagome can use to slam Inuyasha into the ground whenever she feels it’s ‘necessary,’ or when she is just being spoiled. ~The word "osuwari" is a sit command used specifically for dogs, which is why the beads don't activate whenever Kagome tells him to sit down. ~In Inuyasha's case, the Kotodama no Nenju are pretty much the equivalent of a collar or a choke-chain, maybe even a shock-collar, considering he's a dog demon.

**_Kotodama rosary:_** or the ** _Kotodama no Nenju_** : (言魂の念珠, _language power rosary_ ), called the Beads of Subjugation in English, is the title of the rosary/necklace that Inuyasha wears around his neck. When activated by the use of a particular word, the beads glow and bring the wearer under control (in a manner of speaking). In Inuyasha's case, it's usually referred to as the “sit!” command. (The trigger word Kikyo planned to use was "itoshii" (愛しい), meaning "beloved.”)

**_Arigatou_** : (ありがとう) “Thank you”

**_Koinu_** : ( _kanji_ 子犬, _hiragana_ こいぬ) puppy, young dog. From 子 (こ, ko) meaning "child" + 犬 (いぬ, inu) meaning "dog"

**_Shiro_** : The Japanese character for **castle** , '城', normally read as _shiro_ (しろ), is read as _jō_ when it is attached to a word, such as in the name of a particular castle. Thus, for example, Osaka Castle is called _Ōsaka-jō_ (大阪城) in Japanese.

(Yes, “ _Shiro_ ” is also the way to say ‘ _white_ ’.)

**_Shiro_** : (白) (しろ)  the color **white**

**_Inu:_** 犬 (いぬ, inu) meaning "dog"

**_youkai_** : (妖怪) ( _hiragana_ ようかい, _romaji_ **yōkai** ). supernatural being, demon, monster, ghost, phantom, strange apparition (a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore) (The word yōkai is made up of the kanji for "otherworldly" and "weird.”)

**_youki_** : (妖気) (ようき) from (妖) attractive, bewitching, calamity + (気) spirit, mind .  In this story, I am using this word for their ‘inner demon’, as well as their inner power. The other common way is: Youki, jaki, and shouki mean almost the same thing in Japanese: an evil aura, or feeling of unpleasantness. However, Takahashi makes the following distinctions in Inuyasha: Youki is the aura that youkai give off, flowing from their bodies like a river or wind. It can only be sensed by those with spiritual training, or a heightened sense of youkai-smell. Thus, Miroku and Inuyasha can sense youki while Kagome and Sango usually cannot. Inuyasha visualizes youki like flowing water when he uses his Kaze no Kizu attack. (http://hagakureproductions.tripod.com/demons.htm) (this is a great site for ALL things Inuyasha if you’re a writer).

**_Otouto_** **:** (弟) (おとうと, otōto) Brother; younger brother

**_Moko-moko:_**   (もこもこ)  Sesshoumaru’s ‘Fluffy’. Basically his tail. ;) *If anyone knows the actual kanji for this, I’d love to have them. XD

**_Kaede_** **:** (楓, かえで, ‘Maple’) is a secondary character in the series. In the story, she provides important advice and backgrounds for the story to progress. She is Kikyo's younger sister.

**_Jaken:_** (邪見) literally meaning _‘Evil sight’_ , a kappa-youkai (a **Kappa** is a type of aquatic yōkai or water deity that inhabits the rivers in rural Japan. *see below*) (Translating from Chinese the name can mean _‘Deviant Views.’_ )

**_Masahiro_** : (正博) (まさひろ) male name meaning: 正, _masa_ : correct, the justice, righteous; 博, _hiro_ : Dr., to gamble, wide. Sesshoumaru’s personal physician.

 


	8. Change of Heart - Chapter 8 – Finding Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to figure out the changes in Inuyasha. Also, an invitation is extended and gifts are given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I think it’s obvious that I don’t own this. Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from Inuyasha, or Inuyasha: The Final Act…those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.
> 
> I really DID try to get them to come home with me, but they wouldn't...so I guess I really don't own them.
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for Inuyasha AND Inuyasha: The Final Act.
> 
>  
> 
> **********

** Chapter 8 – Finding Answers **

 

It had been some hours since Jaken left. Sesshoumaru had closed his eyes but he was not asleep. Now more than ever, he was determined to watch over Inuyasha. He could tell that the elderly miko was sleeping; her heartbeat was slower and calm. Inuyasha was also sleeping, but his heartbeat had not changed.

_‘Is this due to the extra demon blood? Or is there some other reason? Hmmm, I wonder if this is normal for him. Yet another question… I would like some answers instead of more questions.’_

His thoughts were interrupted by his scenting of Masahiro, A-Un, and Jaken. He could also scent another dragon from the Royal Stables following A-Un. He looked up to see them fly towards the old campsite, and then quickly turn as they noticed Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha a short distance away. A few moments later, they landed at the new camp. Before Jaken could shriek and state the obvious, Sesshoumaru gave him a look that silenced him. He would not have Inuyasha disturbed any more than was necessary.

Masahiro approached them slowly, respectfully dropping to his knees and bowing his head before his Lords.

“My Lord, I apologize for taking so long to get here. I needed to bring quite a few supplies, and so I brought another dragon. I am ready to begin if you will allow it,” Masahiro said quietly.

“Yes, quickly.”

Masahiro waved and the second dragon moved instantly to him, then dropped to lie down beside him and the two Inu Princes.

“My Lord, if you will but shift him slightly, I can examine him quite well while he is in your arms,” Masahiro stated. As Sesshoumaru did as requested, the ancient Water-Dragon Youkai reached his hands out to the InuHanyou.

“Sire, I can feel from here that the Young Prince’s condition is…well…very strange, if I may say so. I will need to sample his blood,” Masahiro explained.

Jaken shrieked _this_ time, “ _’Young Prince’_ you say! How dare you insult our Lord in that fashion! Sesshoumaru-sama may be tolerating the half-breed for now, but he is _not_ a _prince!_ ”

Sesshoumaru only shifted slightly, just enough to free his right hand from Inuyasha’s hair. His Whip of Light then snapped out, catching Jaken’s little hat and vaporizing it; all done too quickly for the eye to follow.

“If you do not wish to have that repeated on your insolent neck, then you will cease assuming you know what my thoughts or intentions are. You will never utter the words ‘half-breed’ in my presence again,” Sesshoumaru stated very quietly.

Jaken could only freeze in shocked terror. He then dropped to his knees and plastered his face to the ground. He stayed there as Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to what was important.

“My Lord,” Masahiro continued, “I already have some theories about what may be happening, but I will need that blood sample, and the next day or so to observe the _Young Prince_ before I can say with any certainty. I can give you only ideas and guesses for now.”

“Masahiro, I will want to hear your ideas while any tests are being done. You should also know… I already know your feelings about Inuyasha and what I have done and have not done. Know that I am in the process of trying to change things; to make things right,” Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru then used the tip of his claw once again to get a sample of Inuyasha’s blood. He did it so gently that the boy never stirred. Masahiro collected the sample carefully, instantly rising to be able to use the equipment the dragon had brought.

Kaede had woken up with Jaken’s shriek, and had come to sit a respectful distance away from the two Inu and the Dragon. She had remained silent while Masahiro had spoken, but she was worried. Why had Inuyasha not awakened when she did? That shriek from the imp was very loud.

As she moved a little closer, and was in front of them now, she could see that Moko-moko was wrapped as a pillow for the boy, and his ears were covered completely.

Sesshoumaru saw her glance. He could practically read her mind when concern for Inuyasha was the cause for her actions. He was pleased with her sincerity when it came to his brother.

“Yes, Miko, he would have woken up as you did. However, my fur is quite thick,” Sesshoumaru smirked.

Kaede’s eyes widened slightly, and then she smiled. “I think I would give nearly anything for part of your beautiful fur to cover my own ears with, especially when I return to the village.”

Sesshoumaru actually smiled this time, enjoying the old woman’s sense of humor.

Kaede continued, “May I ask one favor of you?”

“Yes, Miko-sama, you may ask.”

“Will you promise to keep me informed of Inuyasha’s condition? I must go back to the village now that I know Inuyasha is being cared for by your healer. I want to catch the traitor who caused all this in the first place, and I fear that the longer I am gone, the more opportunity it will give her to get away.”

“Yes, I will give you my word. You will know all we discover. Before you leave, will you go to Masahiro and be certain he knows what you know, and what you have already done? You may then take A-Un. It will make the journey easier for you,” Sesshoumaru offered.

“Of course, My Lord. Thank you. I will return as soon as I can.”

She rose, walked to Masahiro, and the two spoke for a short time. Then she bowed, mounted A-Un carefully, and left for the village.

Masahiro then walked back to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

“My Lord, I have begun the tests on his blood. For now, I will tell you what I think. But first, will you taste his blood for yourself again? Jaken explained that you had done so once already, and stated at that time that the boy’s blood was ‘ninety percent demon and ten percent human.’ Let me know if you notice the same thing now, please,” Masahiro requested.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed slightly. _‘Why? Does he expect that anything has changed?’_

“Masahiro, his outer scent is still much more demon than human, in fact, his human scent is almost subtle, nearly non-existent, compared to his demon scent.” Sesshoumaru used his claw yet again, and tasted the small drop of blood on his claw. This time, his eyes widened considerably in surprise. _‘What is **this**?!’_

“His blood has changed again! His human blood now seems to be getting stronger! But how has his outer scent not changed? Did you expect this?” the Youkai Lord demanded.

“Yes, My Lord, I was expecting part of it. I was not certain, but I had a theory, and now my belief in it is stronger.”

Masahiro continued, “My Lord, while not many others know this, _you_ know that Lord Inuyasha’s mother was not only a great Princess, but also one of the most powerful miko to ever walk the Earth. So powerful that she retained all of her power even after mating.

“When his human blood has been described as ‘weak’, you know I have never agreed with that. Of any human blood, hers was the strongest I have ever known. Only _she_ could have given birth to a strong hanyou child such as Lord Inuyasha.

“Losing nearly all of his blood, and then being given yours to heal… For a short time, his blood was not half as it always has been, and you said yourself that he had more demon than human blood. Now you say the taste of his human blood seems to be coming back, as if his blood is trying to return to its previous balance.

“I believe this is the power of his mother’s blood. However, I don’t know that this would be necessary if not for that necklace he wears. Kaede-sama explained that it has a binding spell on it, which binds his Youki to this other miko.

“I can see where the necklace has burned his skin. I believe that if his human blood were not fighting back, that necklace would kill him because he is more demon than human now. It would, quite literally, incinerate his body and annihilate him.

“Put simply, Lady Izayoi’s blood is fighting to save his life from that necklace. It should be removed immediately,” Masahiro finished urgently.

Sesshoumaru sighed, “The necklace cannot be removed. It was placed upon him by a miko who is now gone. It is far too powerful to allow any other miko or houshi to remove it. Inuyasha, it seems, will remain a prisoner of that necklace, unless I can find some other way to remove it.”

Masahiro could only stare at his Lord in shock for a moment, then he nodded sadly and continued, “It subdues his Youki completely. I know not how, but it does. If he were any more demon than half, it would force an even stronger hold. The more demon blood he has, the more damage it will do, hence the burns to his flesh. Therefore, I believe his powerful human blood is fighting now to save him from that necklace.

“You must realize that without that necklace, with the blood loss suffered, and then being given so much of yours…he would be much more than half-youkai by now, just in this short time. Kaede-sama even told me his size when human had changed. He should have been smaller than he was.”

“But how is that possible?” Sesshoumaru demanded. “One cannot simply transfer blood and change another. You stay what you are born. How can you think this?”

“My Lord, remember, he has immense spiritual power from his Mother, although he has never been trained to use it… He has always been spiritually powerful, have you not noticed? You think he would have survived being alone for centuries as a _child_ without an immensely _strong_ _spirit?_ ” Masahiro was accusing in his tone, but his Lord knew how he felt.

“Powerful blood from both sides, yet both sides always fighting within him. His human side literally kicking his Youki out once each month…yes, I know of his time at the New Moon…then his Youki fighting to have the boy hear its voice. The necklace has somehow suppressed _all_ of his Youki. I do not believe he has ever heard its voice, and yet he has _survived_. How else to explain it?

“Also, My Lord, you giving him your blood _should not_ change him, you are correct. However, you are also wrong. You are both InuYoukai, so you are not ‘changing him’ into something different. You also _know_ of another time when two demons exchange blood, and it _can_ change them both. Maybe not as drastically as this has, but when I factor in the power and magic of his blood? Both halves? I cannot rule anything out.

“He surprised me even when he was still in his Mother’s womb. I could feel his life force then, and anytime I made assumptions, he would turn them upside down. I learned before his birth not to underestimate him.

“I hope to be able to confirm this with his blood,” Masahiro finished. He bowed his head, then rose and returned to his equipment.

Sesshoumaru felt overwhelmed. It was all too much to try to think about at once. _‘My baby brother would become a near-full youkai if this necklace were removed?’_ And then…. _’Do I **want** him to change that way? While before this I may have answered ‘yes’ to that question, I have begun to admire him **as he** **is** , and I would miss many things about him if he were to change too drastically.’_

Then another, more shocking thought as his brain was catching up on all that had been said, _‘Wait, he implied another way to change him. The only other way is through a **full** , **true** **mating bond.** He cannot mean…. **mate** **Inuyasha?** Hmmmm, why didn’t I think of that before?’_

 

***

 

The next day Masahiro confirmed his theory and he believed he was correct. He had tested the boy’s blood. He had had Sesshoumaru taste his blood at intervals throughout the night. Moreover, by sunrise, right before the boy awoke, when he last tasted his blood, it was once again half human and half youkai. His scent was close to normal, but not quite: his demon blood was scented more easily, while his human blood was more subtle. His jagged purple stripes now sat in full color on his face as well. Masahiro did not have any answer for any of that, or any ideas. He was as confounded as Sesshoumaru by this scent change and his markings.

When Inuyasha finally awoke, it was with a start. Sesshoumaru still held him securely. “Calm yourself brother. You have been sleeping this entire time, and we think it was your body focusing on healing as long as it knew you were protected.

“How are you feeling?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“I… I feel okay actually. Uh…but what happened? I don’t remember much. I have small patches of memories from the last couple of days, but… Oh, shit… I had my human-night, didn’t I?” and with that, his ears drooped into his hair. Sesshoumaru could nearly smell the despair coming from the boy.

“Yes, Inuyasha, you had your human-night; and I stayed with you. Why are you upset?”

Inuyasha looked down. “Uh, it’s nothing. Could I maybe take a bath? My skin feels awful, like I want to scrub it off,” he replied.

Sesshoumaru noticed the obvious topic-change, but let it go for now. He could understand the boy being desperate for a bath, and he would find out later why he was upset.

“Yes brother. I will take you to the hot spring here, and you will not argue about wanting to bathe alone. I understand your feelings, but you only just awoke from what were near-fatal injuries. I will stay near, and will not look unless you call for help.”

Inuyasha nodded. Anything for a bath at this point.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru was currently damning himself for his promise.

He heard Inuyasha removing his clothes. Tempting, but he could restrain himself. But then he heard him enter the water, and hearing him move around in it was taking all of his control not to turn around. Trying _not_ to imagine water lapping at the boy’s skin... _‘What **is** this?! This attraction I am feeling? If I am honest with myself, I have felt this since that night we first talked as brothers. Well, no, I have found him beautiful before that, but it was nothing I considered. But **now** …Kami. I must not give in to this. I promised him a brother. I am sure he wishes for nothing else.’_

Sesshoumaru’s internal debate saved him. He had missed the boy leaving the water and putting on the black silk kimono and hakama Jaken had brought. Inuyasha moving close to him was what brought him out of his thoughts.

He turned around to greet the boy.

_‘Oh, my…’_

“Ah, Little Brother, black is a very good color for you,” was all he said before turning and walking with Inuyasha back to their camp, mentally strangling his Youki before it could make him say or do anything more.

Masahiro was there waiting with food for Inuyasha. Turning back towards the hot spring, Sesshoumaru said, “Inuyasha, I will go bathe now while you eat. I will not be long.”

Masahiro waved for him to sit down, “Lord Inuyasha, please sit. I would like for you to eat. It’s important after such an injury and you haven’t eaten in days.”

“Ya’ don’t need to ask me twice,” Inuyasha smiled. “I _never_ turn down food, ‘specially when I’m starvin’ like I am now.”

Masahiro smiled as the boy began eating. He was happy to see him eat so heartily, as he seemed terribly underweight. As Inuyasha finished, Masahiro felt he needed to ask one thing.

“Lord Inuyasha. May I ask why you seemed so upset about Lord Sesshoumaru knowing about your human-night now?”

The Hanyou’s ears drooped again. “It’s not him _knowing_. It’s that he _saw_ me that way. _He saw me as a human._ I always knew he knew I had a time of weakness, but him _seeing_ it, he must feel disgust for me now. At least disgust that he had to touch a human. Or that I would be human in his presence. I dunno. I can’t explain it well.”

Masahiro sighed. Sesshoumaru had done much damage in his youthful anger. If he had not been so stubborn and prideful, even that anger would not have done so much damage. That he allowed himself to feel it for so long, sustaining it for centuries…

Well, it was Sesshoumaru’s mess to clean up, and Masahiro was proud that he was finally trying to fix it. He only wished he could help. He would try to watch for times he could be of assistance.

“Young Lord, I do not feel Lord Sesshoumaru feels any different now than he did before you were injured. Give him a chance. Do not assume he thinks anything bad about you.

“You should know, he has asked me to continue to look in on you and be your personal physician as I am his. So I will travel here whenever you wish to see me, or you may come to the Tsuki no Kyūden,” Masahiro explained.

Inuyasha was shocked. He would agree, but he’d wait for Sesshoumaru to say something about coming to the castle or he wouldn’t really believe it. He’d just be happy if they could go back to meeting once a month. Maybe at least that could still happen.

 

***

 

Inuyasha was reclining against a large tree, waiting for Sesshoumaru to return, when Kaede arrived. To Inuyasha’s surprise, she had a girl he recognized from the village, bound up in rope and sutras, gagged, and draped over the back of A-Un.

Sesshoumaru was just returning from the hot spring. He had scented Kaede returning as well as the new scent of a defiant human female.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru stalked over to A-Un, listened to Kaede for a moment as she dismounted, and then used one clawed finger to lift the girl’s face up to meet his from her awkward position tied to the dragon’s back. He spoke a few words to her, and Inuyasha could see his disdainful expression. Jaken then mounted A-Un, and the dragon lifted off with both the imp and the girl, heading west.

“Sesshoumaru, Kaede, what was that all about?” Inuyasha asked as they both headed to the fire he was sitting near.

Kaede glanced at Sesshoumaru. Getting a nod, she explained, “Lord Inuyasha, that young woman I brought back was Kasumi. It was she who was responsible for you being hurt.”

She continued, telling him of her jealousy and anger, and how she had used the rosary while he was in battle in a deliberate attempt on his life. “She is gagged because I don’t trust that she can’t still control the rosary with the word of power, and I won’t have her use it.”

Inuyasha was stunned. He knew the villagers didn’t like him, but for all this to happen because of jealousy? “Sesshoumaru, what will happen to her?” he asked.

“As is my right, as the Head of our Royal Shiro-Inu Clan, I have decided her fate. She will be imprisoned in our dungeons until she dies. I could have her executed, but I did not believe you would want that. I also believe she deserves to live out her life in solitude and suffering as punishment,” Sesshoumaru proclaimed.

“Inuyasha, I fully support him. I wanted to kill her myself, especially after witnessing the agony you have gone through because of her,” Kaede explained. “I was also hoping that charm would give her the ability to remove the rosary, but it seems she has disposed of it already; a search of her home and all her possessions has proved fruitless. I don’t know if it could have worked for that, and she says it was only for the word of power, but I had hoped.”

Inuyasha could only nod sadly. He may not know as much about InuYoukai as he’d like, but he knew some of the ancient laws of his Clan, and knew Sesshoumaru had the final word on this. Sesshoumaru was quite proud of the boy accepting his authority in this matter.

“Inuyasha, you seem to be fully recovered. I would enjoy your company for longer, but I must return to my duties in the West. I extend an open invitation to the Tsuki no Kyūden, if you would like to come. If not, I will meet you again in a month, as we have been doing before this, if that is still acceptable to you?”

Inuyasha was saddened at first by his brother’s cold tone, but hearing his actual words warmed his heart. He smiled up at his brother. “I should probably hang around here for a while. For now, let’s plan on our next meeting.”

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, but Inuyasha, who knew how rare any change in that stoic face was, accepted it in the spirit it was offered. He smiled up at him again.

“Then I will see you in a month, Inuyasha. In the meantime, do not forget that Masahiro is now your healer also,” Sesshoumaru finished. “Goodbye for now, Otouto.”

Nodding to the miko, Sesshoumaru lifted off into the air on his cloud of youki, followed closely by Masahiro riding the second dragon; leading the third packed with his supplies. Masahiro waved at Inuyasha as they left, and Inuyasha smiled and waved back.

“Well, Kaede. Whaddya say we get back and start helping with rebuilding the village? I probably won’t help the assholes who were turning on me before the attack, but I’ll help _you_. ‘Kay?”

The miko smiled, happier than she could remember being in a long time. “Yes Inuyasha, let’s go.”

“Gosh, took ya’ long enough to drop that ‘ _Lord_ ’ from my name,” Inuyasha added with a smirk as he and Kaede packed up everything, including the things Masahiro had left with her as well as his new clothes. He then lifted Kaede up onto his back and began to run back to the village.

 

***

 

To Inuyasha’s continued happiness, the monthly visits continued. They would even spend more than a night, at times going away for a few days to enjoy each other’s company. It never became romantic in any way (to Sesshoumaru’s mild displeasure when he would admit to it), but their relationship as brothers improved dramatically.

So much so that Sesshoumaru granted Rin’s request to spend time with her “Inuyasha-Ojisan.”

Kaede offered to begin her spiritual training while she was in the village, and this solved a problem for Sesshoumaru. He knew Rin had strong spiritual powers, and he had been wondering how to have her trained.

It was decided she would live in the village for the duration of her training with Kaede, and the miko would suggest a much stronger spiritual guide when Rin was ready. It would also give Rin a chance to live with humans. He didn’t often show it, but Sesshoumaru was greatly relieved at this solution.

He also trusted Inuyasha enough to allow Rin to see Kohaku under his supervision. And so, Inuyasha would visit the Slayer’s Village, running the entire way with Rin on his back, with her screaming with joy into the wind. He would even jump along the tops of trees with her, something that used to terrify Kagome unless she was distracted by fighting. But not Rin, she loved it as much as Inuyasha did.

 

***

 

On one visit shortly after Inuyasha was hurt, Sesshoumaru arrived with two dragons of a type Inuyasha had ever seen before. Sesshoumaru explained they were ‘Western Dragons’ from an island far beyond the western continent, and were not youkai in any way.

Each had four legs, huge bat-like wings, and longer heads with twisting horns. The male was a beautiful purple, with different shades and hues of that color on different parts of its body. The female was a stunning red, again with different shades and hues. He explained they could be bred, as they were a ‘mating pair’.

Sesshoumaru had also included bridles and saddles, as well as all the other things necessary for them.

The bridles and saddles had carvings in the black leather. With the exception of the smooth seat, beautiful Celtic knot-work covered the entire visible surface. Sesshoumaru explained that this design was native to the island they had come from, and would bring him good luck.

Inuyasha was stunned. He’d never received a gift like this. He could only stare at his brother, with his mouth hanging open in shock, trying to stutter out a ‘thank you’. Sesshoumaru was very pleased with his reaction.

Knowing he’d never need more than one dragon, he’d asked Sesshoumaru if he could give one to Kaede. Sesshoumaru agreed readily, but asked that when she died, that the dragon return to Inuyasha. It was agreed.

Wanting something different than red, Inuyasha chose to keep the purple male dragon, giving the red female to Kaede. She was thrilled with the gift.

Rin enjoyed the dragons too, since they were so different from A-Un. They would take the dragon sometimes, when they went to the Slayer’s Village; although Rin’s preference was always to have Inuyasha carry her. 

It took those first few years after Naraku’s death, but Inuyasha finally knew for sure… _He had a_ **_family_**.

 

~tbc

 

*****

 

**********

 

Japanese terms used in this chapter:

**_Inuyasha_** : (犬夜叉) (いぬやしゃ)  _dog deity_ or _dog spirit_. 犬- _dog_ \+ 夜叉- _Yaksha_ (Buddhist guardian deities sometimes depicted as demonic warriors.)

**Sesshoumaru** : (殺生丸, せっしょうまる), _killing perfection; circle of destruction; perfect killing circle._ ) the anti-hero is InuYasha's older half-brother, an extremely powerful full-blooded demon.

**_Masahiro_** : (正博) (まさひろ) 正, _masa_ : correct, the justice, righteous; 博, _hiro_ : Dr., to gamble, wide. Sesshoumaru’s personal physician.

**_Tsuki no Kyūden_** : (月の宮殿) ( _The_ ) _Palace of the Moon_ = The name I have given Sesshoumaru’s castle in my story.

**_Kasumi_** : _mist_ , _fog_   (霞) (かすみ) the mist, the fog. The village girl mentioned in this chapter.

**_Jaken:_** (邪見) literally meaning _‘Evil sight’_ , a kappa-youkai (a **Kappa** is a type of aquatic yōkai or water deity that inhabits the rivers in rural Japan. *see below*) (Translating from Chinese the name can mean _‘Deviant Views.’_ )

**_Miko:_** (巫女, みこ) are the shrine maidens of Japan beginning in the Sengoku period of Japan.

**_youkai_** : (妖怪) ( _hiragana_ ようかい, _romaji_ **yōkai** ). supernatural being, demon, monster, ghost, phantom, strange apparition (a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore) (The word yōkai is made up of the kanji for "otherworldly" and "weird.”)

**_youki_** : (妖気) (ようき) from (妖) attractive, bewitching, calamity + (気) spirit, mind .  In this story, I am using this word for their ‘inner demon’, as well as their inner power.

**_-sama:_**  (様; さま) is a markedly more respectful version of _san_. Adds “Lord” or “Lady” to a person’s name. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's guests or customers (e.g., a sports venue announcer addressing members of the audience), and sometimes toward people one greatly admires.

**_Whip of Light_** : It is only in the anime. Sesshoumaru can generate a thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy from his fingertips that can slice through almost anything. The whip also displays characteristics of poison akin to the burning effect it has on contact. It is used often in combat not only as a weapon, but at a utility tool as well. The whip can extend great distances and retrieve people or objects in motion. It can also puncture armor and human flesh with intense energy similar to a projectile. (http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Sesshomaru)

**_Kaede_** **:** (楓, かえで, ‘Maple’) is a secondary character in the series. In the story, she provides important advice and backgrounds for the story to progress.

**_Inu:_** 犬 (いぬ, inu) meaning "dog"

**_Moko-moko:_**   (もこもこ)  Sesshoumaru’s ‘Fluffy’. Basically his tail. ;) *If anyone knows the actual kanji for this, I’d love to have them. XD

**_Hanyou_** : (半妖,  はんよぅ) (literally translated as _Half-Apparition_ ) is a mix between a Human and a Yōkai.

**_Izayoi:_** (十六夜 or いざよい; _lit_. ‘Sixteen night’ in Chinese) Inuyasha’s human mother. (The character of Inuyasha's mother is not officially given a name in the manga or anime series. She is given the name Izayoi in the third movie and, although it may not be considered canon to the manga series or even the anime series, most fans will use the name Izayoi for simplicity.)

**_Houshi:_** (法師 / ほうし), (Hōshi): Buddhist monk

**_Kami_** : (神) is the Japanese word for the spirits, natural forces, or essence in the Shinto faith. The word is also sometimes translated as "god" or "deity.” (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kami)

**_kimono_** **:** (着物) (きもの) is a Japanese traditional garment worn by men, women and children. The word "kimono", which literally means a "thing to wear" ( _ki_ "wear" and _mono_ "thing"), has come to denote these full-length robes. Kimono are T-shaped, straight-lined robes worn so that the hem falls to the ankle, with attached collars and long, wide sleeves. These were tucked into hakama, making for a great deal of fabric around the waist.

**_hakama_** : **_Sashinuki_** _hakama_ : The hakama Sess & Inu normally wear in the anime, gathered around the ankles.

**_Shiro_** : (白) (しろ)  the color **white**

**_Otouto_** **:** (弟) (おとうと, otōto) Brother; younger brother (弟さん (おとうとさん, otōtosan) is the polite form of this)

**_Ojisan_** **:** (叔父さん／小父さん／伯父さん) honorific form of ‘Uncle’

**_Rin:_** (りん) This word can mean: 林(grove, forest); 倫(ethics, companion); 琳(jewel, tinkling of jewelry); 麟(Chinese unicorn, genius, giraffe, bright, shining); 鈴(small bell, buzzer).

**_Kohaku:_**   (琥珀) (こはく) male name meaning _‘Amber’_.   Sango's younger brother. He is also a yōkai taijiya, like his sister and father, from the Village of Demon Slayers.

**_Kagome_** **:** (かごめ) _‘Birdcage’_. (Her family name, Higurashi (日暮 - ひぐらし), means _‘Sunset’_.

**_Naraku_** **:** (奈落, "Hell") (ならく) a Spider hanyō and the main antagonist of the entire series.


	9. Change of Heart - Chapter 9 – Kagome Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome comes back and we see how she's 'matured'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I think it’s obvious that I don’t own this. Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from Inuyasha, or Inuyasha: The Final Act…those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.
> 
> This time I tried to beg on my knees...I even offered threesome sex. Still don't own them. *SOB*
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for Inuyasha AND Inuyasha: The Final Act.
> 
> **********
> 
> A/N: I had a hard time with this chapter. 
> 
> **********

****

** Chapter 9 – Kagome Returns **

 

It had been three years since Naraku’s death.

Inuyasha was currently sitting in Goshinboku, relaxing. He’d only returned from the Slayer’s Village with Rin a few hours before. Jaken had been waiting at Kaede’s village, bringing the silk Rin had asked for. Of course, the imp had left quickly, not wishing to stay in the human village any longer than necessary.

“Here! Aren’t the colors beautiful Ojisan? So different from what Sesshoumaru-sama wears all the time. It’s going to be an amazing gift,” she had gushed.

Rin had asked for the colored fabric and fine silver thread at Inuyasha’s request, so he could make a birthday present for his brother…he was going to make and embroider an obi for him. He’d always been good at sewing, having to repair his own clothes his whole life. He had even asked Rin about the colors he thought to use, and Rin loved his choices.

He reflected on Rin and Kohaku as he stitched the pure silver thread into the fabric, creating images of Inu along the edges. _‘They’ve both grown into great young adults. I think they are truly **in** **love** with each other now…at least that’s what Sango and Miroku think. Miroku even mentioned going himself to ask Sesshoumaru if they could betroth Rin to Kohaku! I hope he listened to me. I think it’s a great idea, but he needs to let ME do that.’_

When he was finally ready, he allowed only thoughts of Sesshoumaru into his head while he gently stitched the silver thread into designs of kanji that conveyed of how he felt about his brother. He didn’t notice that most of the kanji that could be taken in different ways were meant by him as more than brotherly…he’d never been so good at noticing his deeper feelings.

He was happy with his ‘family’ now. Happier than he could ever remember being in his life. Even the times as a young child with his Mother had not been so filled with happiness. They had been shunned by her family, so they only had each other. Now, he had a _real_ family.

He’d even mostly forgotten about Kagome. Without her there to ‘sit’ him constantly, he could even forget about the damned rosary most of the time.

Suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, a scent hit his nose. One he hadn’t been able to forget no matter how much he’d tried. One that stirred so many mixed emotions…. The fabric and thread slipped through his numb fingers to land on his branch without him noticing.

_‘Kagome?! Is this possible? But how?’_

Before he realized it, he’d jumped down and his legs were already running. He raced to the Bone Eater’s Well, hoping, and yet dreading at the same time.

 

***

 

He saw the Well up ahead, and before his astonished eyes, he saw her dark head emerge from the top of it. He was landing at her side before she could rise any further, pulling her up out of the Well and into a hug. He wondered, for a moment, if it was really her. She was dressed in a dark pair of denim jeans, a sweater over a t-shirt, and casual shoes. Basically, she was wearing what he’d always begged her to wear before, when she was running all across the countryside with him and the others.

“Inuyasha! Oh, I’m so happy to finally see you again!” she cried as she held him tightly.

He held her, still speechless, but drinking in her scent. It was her. She was really here.

“Kagome,” he finally managed to say, “How are you back here again? I didn’t think the Well worked anymore.”

She looked down at their feet. “I tried to return at first, but couldn’t. I didn’t believe it worked anymore either. I think my indecision or lingering desire to finish school was closing it. Then, after finishing high school, I guess, I finally missed you more than I wanted to stay there and do other things. Maybe my change in feelings opened it again.

“I saw my friends getting ready to go to college…having boyfriends, talking about getting married someday and starting families. I tried to do that too, but could only think of you. _You_ were the one I wanted all that with. My mom… She just read my face, and told me it was okay, and that I should go be happy. So I went to the Well, and tried it, and it worked. And now I’m here.

“It’s okay that I’m back, right?” she asked, suddenly afraid that Inuyasha would have found happiness with another woman while she was gone.

“Oh yeah, of course it’s okay that you’re back. I waited Kagome. I waited every day by the Well for a month. I guess it hurts a little, to know you wanted your life there more than you wanted me at first. But I’m glad you want a life with me now, if that’s what allowed you to come back.” He smiled down at her.

“Can I ask why you have your demon markings? It’s just strange to see you with them, you know?” she said.

“Ahhh, yeah. That. Let me explain later when we have some time to ourselves, okay?” Inuyasha asked, trying to put _that_ conversation off for as long as possible.

“Sure Inuyasha,” she acquiesced.

Then they kissed. It was wonderful; her lips were so soft… _‘But didn’t Masahiro tell me I would feel a spark inside? Like my Youki was recognizing its true-mate? I’ve always believed that’s who she is. Well, it’s probably because of the rosary blocking my Youki. Maybe she’ll finally take it off! If she really came back out of love for me, then I **know** she will.’ _

As they broke the kiss, he looked at her, noticing how she swayed slightly. He could tell his kiss had affected her. It affected him too, even though he didn’t show it as much. He hadn’t kissed anyone else since the kiss they’d shared in the meidō three years before.

“Hey, let’s get you to see Kaede. I know she’ll be so happy to see you, and Rin is here too. Then I should take you to see Sango and Miroku, they have kids now! And Kohaku and Shippo… Sound good?”

“Yes, it sounds wonderful. After we see the others, we can plan what we want to do and where we want to live, is that okay? I… I want to be your wife Inuyasha, if you’ll still have me,” Kagome whispered that last, leaning into his body and resting her head on his chest.

“Yes, Kagome, I’d like that, very much.” He kissed her once again, then took her hand in his and led her towards the village.

 

***

 

As they walked, she suddenly noticed…he was taller! Not a lot, but a couple of inches at least. And he was wearing beautiful clothes. He’d never gotten any more, but he still had the three outfits from Sesshoumaru from when he was hurt. He was in the white and deep-purple kimono and hakama this day, wearing a deep-blue, purple, and white obi with Tetsusaiga tucked at his side. The colors on the kimono matched his facial stripes almost perfectly. In fact, to Kagome, he looked like a young version of Sesshoumaru in this outfit.

“Inu, you look so great. Your clothes are beautiful. And isn’t this Sesshoumaru’s mon on the shoulders?” she asked as she reached out to touch the embroidered mon with her fingertips.

“Ah, thanks. Sesshoumaru gave these to me. We’re a real family now, and this is our mon,” he nodded to his shoulders. He had to grab her hand, “But Kagome, I can’t allow you to touch it. It’s the Mon of the Royal Inu Clan, and no one can touch it but Sesshoumaru or me. Sorry. You can touch all the _other_ places on me though,” he explained with a soft smile at her.

She blushed, hearing his last words. Then she got a little angry. _‘Why can’t I touch that crest just because it’s royal? I have an excellent education now, and I’m still a miko. I know I will have a lot of status here in this era. I should be able to touch whatever I want.’_

As they walked into the village, Inuyasha yelled, “Hey Kaede! Rin! Where are you? Guess who’s back?!”

Kaede and Rin exited the hut of a young couple. Kaede was to be the mid-wife for the woman within the next few days, and Rin was going to help her.

“Oh! Kagome!” Kaede ran to the young miko and hugged her with true affection.

Kagome hugged her tightly too, happy to see her again.

“Kagome-sama! You look so beautiful!” Rin exclaimed.

“You too, Rin-chan. It’s great to see you. Do you live here now?” Kagome couldn’t believe how beautiful Rin was…she was growing up, and would be a stunning young woman.

“Yes, I do….but let’s go sit where we can all talk,” Rin said, smiling.

Kaede quickly invited them into her hut, and as they all sat down, she began to prepare tea for them.

“So! Kagome, how have you been? We have all missed you here. Of course, Inuyasha was the worst, especially right after you left,” the old miko winked at the embarrassed Hanyou.

Kagome smiled. “I’ve been great. Yeah, I was sad I couldn’t come back at first. But I was really excited to go to high school. I learned so much, and was able to travel to different places in the world. I have my diploma now, and I had planned to go to college to study history and languages, and had begun prep courses for that. Not sure how much I can use that here, but I didn’t expect to be able to return.”

As they spoke, Inuyasha realized he’d left the obi he was making for Sesshoumaru back at Goshinboku. “Hey, I need to…uhh… I’ll be right back. Go ahead and keep talking. I forgot something at the Goshinboku with the shock of scenting Kagome here again,” he said as he rose and left the hut quickly.

Kagome just looked at his retreating back for a moment, and then refocused on Kaede, “I came back, hoping Inuyasha wouldn’t have moved on yet, and he hasn’t. So now we can be married. I also still have my miko powers, so I can do that here too. I just want to make a new life with Inuyasha.”

“Well, I know you will have to make sure Lord Sesshoumaru approves of your marriage. Inuyasha was accepted years ago as part of the Royal Inu line again, and he and Sesshoumaru have become brothers as well as friends. So I doubt he will have a problem with it. Just be respectful. Many things here are different now, Kagome,” the old miko explained.

“I see,” Kagome replied. “But Sesshoumaru has no authority over me. Inuyasha should be free to do as he wishes. He doesn’t control Inuyasha’s life, does he?”

“No, it’s nothing like that. Sesshoumaru hasn’t once tried to ‘control’ Inuyasha. As I said, they have become both brothers _and_ friends. It’s been very good for Inuyasha, having a family he can depend on,” Kaede explained.

“Well, we’ll be married, and we’ll have children, and _we_ will be his family. There’s nothing wrong with that, you know? I know we can be happy together,” Kagome insisted.

Through all this, Rin had sat quietly, but she felt she had to speak up.

“Kagome-sama, I love my Ojisan, and Sesshoumaru-sama let me come here to train with Kaede-sama because he trusts Inuyasha-sama. Ojisan takes me to see Kohaku even. Inuyasha-sama has a family now, and you’re welcome to join it…but you can’t replace it,” she said wisely.

Kagome frowned slightly, before nodding her head. “I didn’t mean it that way, it’s just…”

Kaede interrupted, “I believe you can be happy too. You’ll be removing the rosary from him, right? There is no need for him to wear it any longer. I know he wanted to keep it because it was from you, but you’re here now. So you’ll remove it?”

This surprised Kagome. “Why? I don’t want to remove it. I see no reason to. Plus, if his demon breaks free again, how would we control it? After all, he’s still a half-demon. We can’t allow him to run rampant now any more than we could before.”

“Kagome, when has Inuyasha’s demon ‘run rampant’ lately? The last time it did, he had control over it; at least that’s what you all told me after he battled Kanna’s Mirror Demon. And again, when he fought Sesshoumaru to gain the Meidō Zangetsuha. You all said his mind remained clear. It seemed to me at the time that Tetsusaiga drew power from his demonic energy. Correct?” Kaede continued.

“Yes, that’s correct. But it’s not like he’s fighting now like he was back then, right? So why would it even matter if I took it off?” Kagome argued.

“Kagome, Inuyasha nearly died a couple of years ago; not from fighting demons, but from human treachery and fighting human soldiers. A witch placed a spell that allowed _another_ to control the rosary. She used _your_ command and it pulled Inuyasha down during battle on the night before the New Moon. He _should_ have died that night. He _would_ _have_ if Sesshoumaru hadn’t saved him by giving him his own blood. The rosary nearly killed him again while he was trying to heal,” Kaede fought to explain well enough that Kagome would change her mind. “This is still a very dangerous time in which to live. You must know that.”

“Listen Kaede, I understand why you think so. But I’m an adult now, and no one will tell me what I ‘must’ do. I will _not_ remove the rosary. If he’s going to be my husband, then I should have some control, right?” At Kaede’s shocked look she continued, “Maybe you don’t think that way in this era, but in mine, many women think like this. I love Inuyasha. I want to build a life and family with him. But he’s _mine_. I won’t share him, not even with Sesshoumaru. The rosary is my claim. I won’t relinquish it,” Kagome stated firmly.

Rin was shocked. “But Kagome-sama… _why?_ No person should be ‘claimed’ like they are property, or controlled. You say you won’t allow any other to control him, but _you_ _will?_ Inuyasha-sama wouldn’t do that to you, why would you do that to him?”

“Rin, you’re just too young to understand,” Kagome replied. Rin could only shake her head. _‘I must be sure to tell Sesshoumaru-sama about this,’_ she thought.

Kaede was saddened. Kagome had been a young, big-hearted girl before. But she had also had a sharp temper and acted like a spoiled child at times, as though Inuyasha were her _possession_ , or a dog to order around. She only hoped that being an adult now, maybe she wouldn’t actually _use_ the rosary any longer.

Kaede and Rin said no more. They only sipped at their tea in silence.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru landed near Goshinboku’s roots just as Inuyasha did.

“Inuyasha, I have scented the young miko again. Has she truly returned?”

Inuyasha whirled around as he landed. “Uh, yeah, she’s back.” He explained to his brother what Kagome had said about why she hadn’t come back sooner.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but he could tell the miko’s reasons bothered his baby brother. He could only hope he would see that he deserved better.

Finally, “I see. Do you still wish to continue meeting each month?”

“Yeah! Of course I do! I won’t let her come between you and me as brothers. I’ve finally felt like I have a family. I’d like her to be a part of it, but I’m not sure what we’ll do right now,” Inuyasha confessed.

“Then I will respect your wishes Inuyasha, and give you and your miko some time. I will be here on the night after the New Moon, as usual. Until then.” He turned abruptly and rose into the sky, disappearing quickly.

Inuyasha was left feeling bereft. He could tell Sesshoumaru wasn’t happy about Kagome being here now, but it was nice to know he respected him enough to allow him to make his own choices.

He leaped up to his branch, grabbed the fabric and thread he’d dropped earlier, and returned to the village.

 

***

 

Entering Kaede’s hut he could tell there was tension between the three women. They all looked up at his entrance, but Kaede’s eyes were boring into him. He could see she was upset, although it only showed in her eyes. He realized he’d need to find time to talk to her later. He nodded to her slightly and she relaxed a little.

Rin just looked saddened. He could read her emotions so easily, and realized something must have been discussed while he was gone that upset both Rin and Kaede.

He then looked to Kagome and smiled. “Well, do you want to stay here tonight? Or would you rather go to see Miroku and Sango now? We can stay at their village for a few days if you’d like. I know they’d love to see you,” Inuyasha offered.

“Yes, I’d love to see them too. Can we go now?” she asked.

“Yep, for sure. Oh, there’s a dragon we can use for travel, so you won’t have to ride on my back like before. The dragon should be more comfortable for you. Rin, are you coming too?”

Rin shook her head, “No, you both go. I’d love to see Kohaku, but Ayaka will give birth very soon, and I am to help Kaede.”

“Okay then,” Inuyasha turned and walked Kagome outside and showed her a beautiful purple dragon.

“Just a minute Kagome…I’ll be right back,” and he left her there for a moment.

Returning to the hut, he ducked inside quickly. “Hey Kaede. We can talk more later, but I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t gonna talk to you. Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Yes. I just asked her to remove the rosary, and she refused. I can only hope she won’t use it, and will eventually remove it. I am saddened that she wouldn’t agree to remove it now,” Kaede replied. Rin nodded sadly.

Inuyasha hadn’t expected her to say something like this. “Shit. I was hoping since she said she’d returned because she wants to build a life with me, that she’d just remove it. Well, maybe she still will. At worst, she’ll see what happens on the next New Moon, and I think she’ll remove it then for sure. We should be back within a few days. Your dragon will be here still, in case you need anything. ‘Kay?”

“I hadn’t thought of that, Inuyasha. Maybe you’re right, that once she witnesses what happens on your human night, she will change her mind and remove it. I will reserve my judgment until then,” Kaede answered. “Thank you. I have the dragon, so I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” She smiled up at the boy.

He kissed both women on the cheek and walked back out to Kagome.

“Inuyasha, since when do _you_ have a dragon to ride whenever you feel like it? Where did you get it?” she asked as she stroked the muzzle of the purple dragon they would be riding.

“Oh, well, Sesshoumaru left them here as a gift for me after I was injured. I healed fine, but I think he’s paranoid I’ll get hurt again,” he said as he saddled the beast. “He likes it when I use the dragon, just so I have a creature that can fight by my side when I’m traveling alone, or bringing Rin somewhere. It’s not youkai at all either; it’s a species from far to the West. It’s been pretty cool, although I do still love to run along the treetops, and do it all the time. But if I’m going all the way to the Slayer’s Village, using the dragon cuts the travel time by more than half.”  
  
“Oh, okay,” Kagome replied.

Inuyasha vaulted onto the dragon’s back, then took Kagome’s hand and lifted her up behind him.

From the higher vantage point, she saw a red dragon behind Kaede’s hut. “Wait,” she was pointing as she tugged on his sleeve, “Can’t I ride my own? We could take both, couldn’t we?”

“Well, no. I gave that one to Kaede as a gift. Sesshoumaru didn’t mind; he likes Kaede too. She’s not young anymore, and it’s easier for her to have the dragon just in case she needs to get somewhere.” He flicked the reins and the dragon took to the air, quickly taking them on the course it already had memorized.

Kagome pouted, _‘Kaede gets her own dragon?’_ Maybe Inuyasha could get one for her too. She could tell he’d changed. Before, he’d acquiesce to her demands rather easily most of the time. Now it seemed he had no desire to do that anymore. He was more confident, walked straighter. He seemed older, like he’d aged more than three years while she’d been gone.

_‘Well, it’s good I have the rosary on him still. I’ll definitely need it, or he’d probably **never** agree with me!’ _ Kagome told herself.

~tbc

 

*****

 

**********

 

**_Japanese used in this chapter:_ **

**_Inuyasha_** : (犬夜叉) (いぬやしゃ)  _dog deity_ or _dog spirit_. 犬- _dog_ \+ 夜叉- _Yaksha_ (Buddhist guardian deities sometimes depicted as demonic warriors.)

**_Sesshoumaru_** _:_ (殺生丸, せっしょうまる), _killing perfection; circle of destruction; perfect killing circle._ )

**_Kagome_** **:** (かごめ) _‘Birdcage’_. (Her family name, Higurashi (日暮 - ひぐらし), means _‘Sunset’_.

**_Naraku_** **:** (奈落, "Hell") (ならく) a Spider hanyō and the main antagonist of the entire series.

The ** _Goshinboku_** : (ご神木, ごしんぼく, The Sacred Tree), also known as the **_Jidaiju_** (時代樹, じだいじゅ, Tree of Ages). The Tree Inuyasha was bound to for 50 years by Kikyo’s arrow.

**_Rin:_** (りん) Can be used as ‘friendly’. This word can also mean: 林(grove, forest); 倫(ethics, companion); 琳(jewel, tinkling of jewelry); 麟(Chinese unicorn, genius, giraffe, bright, shining); 鈴(small bell, buzzer).

**_Kaede_** **:** (楓, かえで, ‘Maple’) is a secondary character in the series. In the story, she provides important advice and backgrounds for the story to progress. She is Kikyo's younger sister.

**_Ojisan_** ** _:_** (叔父さん／小父さん／伯父さん): respectful and most common term for ‘uncle’

**_-sama:_**  (様; さま) is a markedly more respectful version of _san_. Adds “Lord” or “Lady” to a person’s name.

**_obi_** **:** (帯) (おび) sash, belt

**_Kohaku:_**   (琥珀) (こはく) male name meaning _‘Amber’_.   Sango's younger brother. He is also a yōkai taijiya, like his sister and father, from the Village of Demon Slayers.

**_Miroku:_** (弥勒) (みろく) lit. _‘Maitorēya’_ ) Monk (houshi), and Sango’s husband. (From Sanskrit मैत्रेय ( _Maitreya_ ): A bodhisattva who is considered, in Buddhism, to be a future Buddha.)

**_Sango:_** (珊瑚) (さんご)female name meaning _‘Coral’_. Yōkai Taijiya, Miroku’s wife.

**_Masahiro_** : (正博) (まさひろ) male name meaning: 正, _masa_ : correct, the justice, righteous; 博, _hiro_ : Dr., to gamble, wide. Sesshoumaru’s personal physician.

**_youkai_** : (妖怪) ( _hiragana_ ようかい, _romaji_ **yōkai** ). supernatural being, demon, monster, ghost, phantom, strange apparition (a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore) (The word yōkai is made up of the kanji for "otherworldly" and "weird.”)

**_youki_** : (妖気) (ようき) from (妖) attractive, bewitching, calamity + (気) spirit, mind .  In this story, I am using this word for their ‘inner demon’, as well as their inner power.

**_meidō_** : (冥道) “ _dark path_ ” or “ _dark road_ ” the ‘ _path to the Underworld_.’

**_Meidō Zangetsuha_** (冥道斬月波, lit." _Dark Path Slashing Moon Wave_ " OR “ _Dark Road Cutting Moon Wave_ ”)

**_Shippo:_** (七宝) (しっぽう, Shippō) meaning _‘1 of the 7 treasures’_ (gold, silver, pearls, agate, crystal, coral, lapis lazuli) or _‘cloisonné’_. orphaned young fox demon

**_kimono_** **:** (着物) (きもの) is a Japanese traditional garment worn by men, women and children.

**_hakama_** : **_Sashinuki_** _hakama_ : The hakama Sess & Inu normally wear in the anime, gathered around the ankles.

**_Tetsusaiga_** : (鉄砕牙, (てつちいが) lit. ‘ _Iron-Smashing Fang’_ ) (also known as the “Sword of Earth”)

**_Mon:_** (もん) means crest and **kamon** (かもん) means family crest. I’ve used “ **mon** ” here because I’m not sure if Sesshoumaru’s father wore the same design on his clothing. ***** A **mon** makes a garment a formal one, suitable for formal occasions.

**_Miko:_** (巫女, みこ) are the shrine maidens of Japan beginning in the Sengoku period of Japan.

**_Hanyou_** : (半妖,  はんよぅ) (literally translated as _Half-Apparition_ ) is a mix between a Human and a Yōkai.

 

 


	10. Change of Heart - Chapter 10 – A Different Kind of Human Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome sees how Inuyasha's human night has changed, but it seems she hasn't changed so much at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from Inuyasha, or Inuyasha: The Final Act…those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.
> 
> Still don’t own them….but my perverted fantasies are all my own! XD
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for Inuyasha AND Inuyasha: The Final Act.
> 
> **********

****

** Chapter 10 – A Different Kind of Human Night **

 

They spent a few days with Miroku, Sango and their children, and Kohaku and Shippo; and they all enjoyed their time together. Kagome was very impressed with how the Slayer’s Village had grown and been rebuilt.

Since the night they’d first arrived, Inuyasha had been sleeping in the hut Shippo shared with Kohaku, while Kagome had stayed with Miroku and Sango’s family. Kagome wasn’t happy with the sleeping arrangements. Days later and she was still thinking, _‘Honestly, we’ll be getting married soon, so what’s the big deal?’_

The night before she and Inuyasha would leave to go back to Kaede’s village, they were all sitting around a large bonfire in the center of the Slayer’s Village. New people had moved there; demon-slayers and ninja whose homes and families had been destroyed by Naraku, happy to be allowed to live under Miroku and Sango, who were famous for being part of Naraku’s demise. Many of the women had cooked a variety of dishes, and it had turned into a celebration.

“Hey Shippo, when Inuyasha and I go back to Kaede’s village, since we’ll be getting married, you should come with us too. Live with us, you know?” Kagome suggested. She wondered what his response would be, since she had noticed he also acted more mature, and had a slightly different version of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru’s mon on his clothing.

Shippo was surprised. “Uh, I’d like to Kagome, but this is my home now. Being here, I’m closer to the Western Lands, and Sesshoumaru-Ojisama has been sending his Kitsune Generals to train me, or I go there. I’m his nephew now, since he sees me as Inuyasha’s son, and it’s been really great. But I’ll come visit, I promise, okay?”

“Oh, yeah Shippo, that’s okay. I just wish Inuyasha had kept you with him after I left….” Kagome started, irritated at how Shippo seemed to worship Sesshoumaru now.

“Kagome,” Miroku spoke up, “I think you should know that Inuyasha only convinced him to stay here because he felt it would be best for him. It was a decision made out of love, and it was the _right_ decision. You shouldn’t disparage Inuyasha for doing what he thought was best.”

“I know,” Kagome replied. “I’m sorry. I guess I was just hoping to build a life for us exactly as I had dreamed about. I wasn’t thinking of how your lives may have changed while I was gone.”

“Well, I doubt anyone could have dreamed our lives would have changed in the _way_ they _have_. It’s been unexpected for sure, but we’re all really happy now. In fact, if you’d like, you and Inuyasha can live here. You’re both always welcome,” Sango offered while Miroku looked on smiling.

“Thanks you guys,” Inuyasha said. “It sounds great, but I feel I should stay near Kaede for now. She still needs my help. Maybe later…”

“The offer is always open, my friend.” Miroku smiled.

The evening meal was served. After they ate, they joined in the singing and dancing with the villagers until quite late. It was near midnight when they all finally decided to go to bed. As everyone was settling down for the night, Sango approached Kagome.

“Kagome, may I speak with you, alone, for a moment?”

“Sure Sango,” she answered as she rose and threw her sweater on over her pajamas.

Sango led her up to the high palisade surrounding the village. Walking on the platform the sentries used, they could see into the valley below, and see a few small fires in distant homes being put out for the night. Kagome spoke first.

“You know, seeing this, so peaceful, it’s such a nice change from my modern world. There, the city never really, truly sleeps. Here, it’s just so peaceful and slow,” she sighed contentedly.

“Kagome, I need to say something. I don’t want you to get angry with me. Just know I say this because I’m your friend. Okay?”

Kagome nodded suspiciously.

Sango continued, “You are very different from the girl you were before. If you truly want to stay here in this time, and be with Inuyasha, you’re going to have to compromise a little. You can’t be so quick to judge things you don’t understand.

“So much has changed since you were here last. We have _all_ changed, including Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha has matured more than any of us, I think; and Sesshoumaru, he is _completely_ different in most ways.

“Did you know that Kaede’s village _and_ our village are now under Sesshoumaru’s protection? Did you know that since he proclaimed that we were part of the Western Lands, neither village has suffered even _one_ attack, from humans or youkai? He even _asked_ us first, if we _wished_ to be under the protection of the Lord and Lands of the West. _He gave us the final say._

“He’s made sure Shippo is trained. Not only as a youkai, like Inuyasha or even I could have done, but also as a _Kitsune_.He’s made sure his best and brightest Kitsune warriors are available to train him and teach him Fox-magic. Because of Inuyasha’s wise and unselfish decision three years ago, Shippo has even had the opportunity to meet other Kitsune males and females his own age. Do you have any idea how _happy_ Shippo has been?

“Yes, he missed Inuyasha terribly, especially at first, when Inuyasha was waiting for you to return. However, after the first month, they’ve seen each other nearly every week at least. Every _day_ while he was helping us to rebuild that first year.

“I don’t mean this in a bad way Kagome, but I do not believe _any_ of us could have done better than what Inuyasha has done. He has also gained Sesshoumaru’s respect and admiration. He is now known as an Inu-Prince and the Western Lord’s brother.

“So, if you are trying to plan a life with Inuyasha, then you need to respect Sesshoumaru too, like we all do. _And_ you are going to have to remove that rosary eventually.” She saw Kagome open her mouth to speak and held up a hand to stop her. “Let me finish.”

“I have a feeling I know what you want to say, that you need it to control Inuyasha’s demon, but _you are_ **_wrong_**. Did you know his Mother was the most powerful Priestess ever to live, and that her magic is still alive in his human blood? Do you know what happened with his inner-demon when he nearly died? Believe me, he would be better able to control his demon-half _without_ the rosary now. So by keeping him chained with it, you are, in actuality, _guaranteeing_ that his inner-demon _can’t_ be controlled easily,” Sango finished.

“You know nothing Sango. I won’t keep the rosary on him because of his demon, though I know I’ll need to control his demon with it at some point, even if you’re too naïve to admit it. He’s too headstrong! He’d never allow me to have any say if he wasn’t wearing it!” Kagome cried.

“Oh Kami, Kagome… Do you hear yourself? My God. I never thought I would hear you saying these things. And you say you _love_ Inuyasha? How do you think any other couple makes it work? Certainly _not_ by one having some form of _control_ over the other.” Sango stormed off, more upset with Kagome than she’d ever been before.

Kagome stayed up on the palisade for a while, just thinking. _‘While I may not change my mind, I can be a better person. I **do** want Inuyasha. If I’m honest, I want him to come back to the modern era with me, and I don’t think he will unless he believes I love him. Which I do, of course. I just love him too much to allow him to ruin himself with stupid ideas and decisions. Therefore, I have to keep the rosary on him. I have no choice. But I can work on myself too, and not use it like I did before.’_ That decided, she headed back to her bed.

She caught Sango as she was exiting the nursery, heading for her room. “Listen Sango, I’m sorry. I know how much I’ve changed. I’ve been in my world for three years straight, so I know I’m different. But just because I keep the rosary on him doesn’t mean I ever have to use it again, you know?”

Sango’s face softened. “Kagome, we all love you, and we all have faith in you that your love for Inuyasha can get past anything. You _can_ be happy together. Just allow him to be himself. Allow him to show you how much he’s changed, then decide about the rosary.”

They hugged each other, and both went to their beds.

 

***

 

Kagome started the next day. Everyone noticed the difference immediately, but especially Inuyasha. Kagome was more like her ‘old-self,’ but even better. She was more respectful of Inuyasha, and when they argued, she only shouted ‘ _osuwari!_ ’ once.

She had finally pried out of him the reason his demon markings were visible all the time, and she wasn’t happy that he was technically more than half youkai now. It was that anger that led to her ‘sitting’ him. He was upset about it, but knew it could have been worse.

When they finally left to go back to Kaede’s village, Inuyasha was thinking more and more seriously that they should just get married. _‘No married couple ever gets along **all** the time, right? I’m lucky we love each other enough to want to make it work. And besides, even though I’m respected more among youkai, I’m still just a hanyou. It doesn’t matter if I’m ‘royal’ or not, I could probably be without a mate my whole life. I’m lucky she’ll have me.’_

 

***

 

About three weeks later, Kagome was settling into life in Kaede’s village. She had her own hut to use, and she had been busy with her miko training and learning to be a part of the village again.

On the night of the New Moon, Kagome was in for a shock.

Kagome knew none of this yet, but ever since Sesshoumaru had given him his blood, he wasn’t as helpless on his human nights as he’d been before. Yes, his hair, ears, and eyes still changed, but he retained his claws; and his body-size didn’t change as much from his normal state, as it had before. The Tetsusaiga now responded to him every day and night of the month as well, and he didn’t stay human for the entire night.

Inuyasha _loved_ the changes…wishing he’d been this way all his life. The only part Inuyasha hated was the burning of his skin under the rosary.

Late in the day, before his transformation, he went to Kaede’s hut for what had become a ritual since that first human night after he’d been given Sesshoumaru’s blood. _‘Has it really been almost two years since then?’_ he thought to himself. Quietly, Kaede wrapped sutras around the Kotodama rosary to try to protect Inuyasha’s skin.

“Inuyasha, will you not ask her again to remove the rosary?”

“I know I should. I guess I’m just hoping she’ll do it without me asking. Maybe when she sees what it does to me, she’ll remove it,” Inuyasha said weakly. He knew he was going to have to ask, and it hurt him that she didn’t think to remove it on her own, especially after knowing that his friends had asked her already.

Before any more was said, he rose and left the hut. Walking to the hut Kagome had been given to stay in until their wedding, he scratched lightly at the door. “May I come in Kagome?”

“Sure Inu. I was just preparing a dinner for us both.” He entered and she smiled up at him. “Do you want to stay the night here? I know tonight’s the New Moon.” She loved his human form, and didn’t want him to go back to his own hut tonight. She wanted to be able to enjoy his human side as much as she could. _‘Especially now that I have to look at those youkai markings on his face all the time. I can’t stand them. At least when he’s human they’ll be gone,’_ she thought bitterly.

“Yeah, I’d like that Kagome,” he replied as he walked over to the opposite side of the fire pit. “Hey, do you think I could have some of that meat now, before you cook it? I won’t transform for a few hours yet, and it’s healthier for me as a hanyou. Ya’ know?

Kagome’s lips twisted. “Don’t tell me you’ve been eating raw meat? Don’t you remember what I told you before about germs? And wait! What did you do to the rosary?!!”

Inuyasha felt himself getting angry and fought to hold it in. “Don’t _you_ remember that raw meat is _better_ for me? Until I transform, it’s better. Oh, never mind. I’m sorry I even asked.”

He rose and walked outside, ignoring her question about the rosary. Sitting on the small porch, he looked up at the sky and sighed deeply, waiting for darkness to fall. _‘What is she going to think tonight, when she sees how my human transformation has become so different?’_

Kagome immediately realized her error. It disgusted her, but she took up some of the meat she had been ready to cook, and brought it out to Inuyasha while it was still raw. “Here, I’m sorry. I get carried away sometimes. Maybe after you transform you can eat it cooked, the way I’ve been working on?”

Inuyasha looked up at her, startled. “Wow, really Kagome? Thanks. I wouldn’t have asked, but I _love_ that seasoning you use on the meat. It tastes great cooked, but raw, when I’m still half-demon, it’s just amazing. That’s why I asked. I didn’t mean to make you think your cooking wasn’t good enough.”

She smiled. “No problem. Here, you eat this, and I’ll go in and get the dinner preparations finished. I can’t watch you eat that.” Inuyasha smiled at her being squeamish but said nothing. Instead, as soon as she went back inside, he ate the meat slowly, savoring the flavors.

Once he was finished he came back inside. “Can I help Kagome?”

“Oh, no, thanks for asking though. It’s all ready to cook. I’m just waiting for the sun to go down,” she smiled.

“The stars are already starting to appear in the sky, want to come and look?”

“Yes, I’d love that.”

They stood together on the porch of Kagome’s hut, hand in hand, and watched as the light faded from the sky. “Hey Inu? What is that on the rosary?”

Inuyasha sighed. _‘She’s never been able to just leave shit alone. If I don’t tell her, she’ll bitch about it until I get mad and tell her anyway.’_ He resigned himself to tell her, but just as he began to explain, it started.

Kagome felt the pulse of Inuyasha’s transformation, and automatically looked, even though she thought she knew what to expect.

She was shocked to her core when she saw him completely transformed. He still had his claws! She looked up at his face, and realized that while his hair and eyes were his human color, his body didn’t get smaller and shorter as it used to. While he now looked human, with his demon markings gone and his normal human ears, and his human-colored hair and eyes, he still looked like the normal Inuyasha she knew.

“Inu…yasha?” she choked out, looking down so he would not see the disappointment in her eyes.

He said nothing, waiting for what he knew would come next.

Kagome suddenly heard a sizzling sound and looked up. The rosary was burning him! Kaede and Sango were telling her the truth!

His entire body jerked violently as the tainted holy power burned the sutras away and scorched a path through his body, as searing pain from his neck and collarbone streaked along his nerves. He whined softly in his throat, unable to keep the pained sound behind his clenched teeth. After a few minutes of this, his body finally relaxed slightly and he was able to open his eyes again, panting from the strain of it.

“Inuyasha? Explain!” she demanded.

Now he was pissed, but he still didn’t show it fully. “Kagome, I am more demon than I am human now. I have to access my own spiritual powers every single day, just to keep it from burning me _all the time_.

“When I transform and keep some of my youkai characteristics, the rosary rebels and burns me. It’s only by accessing the holy-power I inherited from my Mother’s blood that I can make that stop, or I’d have to deal with that pain until I transform back! _NOW_ do you see why I wanted you to remove this fucking thing?!” he asked, still in incredible pain and finally allowing part of his anger to show.

As was normal for her, Kagome was not really paying attention to his words. “But do the sutras protect your skin? I heard the sutras burning, but is your skin burning too?”

Inuyasha could not believe what he was hearing. “Yes, they protect me for a short time, but then they burn away and my skin is burned badly. You can’t smell the burnt flesh?” he sneered. “The sutras only make it so _all_ my flesh doesn’t burn away before I can get it under control. The first time, without the sutras, I was burned so deep that we could see my collarbone.” He opened the top of his kimono so she could see the horrific burns under the rosary.

Even as she was flinching back from the sight of the burns, she persisted. “But the burns heal when the sun rises, right?” she asked.

“Yes, Kagome, they do,” he replied, totally defeated. He knew her well enough to know that her question meant that she was not going to be removing them.

“What else is different?” she asked.

He answered in a flat voice, “I can use the Tetsusaiga all the time now. It transforms for me any time.” Inside he felt like something was shattering. _‘If she could not only see my pain, but see the burns so fresh, and is still asking these questions, it means she’ll never remove this fucking thing. That’s it then… But what other choices do I have?’_

Kagome was outragedby this, but said nothing. _‘I loved him **best** when he was fully human, on this **one** night. Was that too much to ask? Now, I can’t see him fully human anymore? Damn Sesshoumaru and his blood!’ _ she ranted internally, conveniently forgetting that without Sesshoumaru’s blood Inuyasha would be dead. She would have had no one to come back to.

After visiting Kaede for ointment and bandages for his burns, during which Inuyasha deliberately avoided the old miko’s gaze, they returned to Kagome’s hut without saying a word. They ate dinner. Inuyasha complimented Kagome on it, but said nothing else.

At Inuyasha’s suggestion, they went out to watch the stars. She tried to get Inuyasha to kiss her, wanting him to spend the night with her so things could go further, but he just moved her hands away and sat quietly.

_‘I have this feeling that she would freak out if I was kissing her when I transform back,’_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _‘But would it be because I **transform** as we kiss, or because I’m **back to being hanyou** as we kiss?’_ he couldn’t help but wonder.

Kagome was getting angry and trying to think of what to say to him. _‘Maybe it’s the pain from his burns that is making him so grouchy,’_ she thought. _‘But he’s always handled pain well. Geez, what is wrong with him? What kind of guy turns down sex?’_ she wondered.

Then Kagome got her second shock of the night when, close to midnight, with the stars still out and the sun nowhere close to rising, Inuyasha transformed back to his normal state. She noticed that the burns were still there on his skin.

“I’m goin’ to sleep Kagome. Thanks for the meal,” he said disconsolately as he rose to leave. She said nothing…just watched him walk to his own hut.

They were both up before dawn the next morning, and it let Kagome see the last part of his ‘human night.’ They were speaking to Kaede when the sun rose, and Kaede called her attention to the exposed skin at Inuyasha’s neck. Kagome saw the burns begin to heal, and was told by Kaede that the healing would take the entire day.

When she asked why he didn’t heal as fast as he would normally, Kaede angrily informed her that, as a miko herself, she should already know it was due to the holy power that caused them. _‘So he was telling the truth. But see? His suffering isn’t so bad. I don’t have to take them off just yet.’_

Inuyasha was defeated inside. He knew now she would _never_ remove them. If the kind-hearted girl he’d once known didn’t remove them after seeing his suffering, then she never would. But he also believed he’d never be able to do any better. If he wanted a family and children of his own, then it would have to be with Kagome. _‘But I won’t mate and claim her as a demon would.’_ He swore to himself.

Later that morning, Inuyasha sent word to Sesshoumaru that he needed to speak with him that night, and asked him to meet him at the Goshinboku.

 

***

 

As night approached, Kagome was incensed when Inuyasha left her side, informing her that he needed to talk to Sesshoumaru, and he’d return in the morning.

As they approached the Great Tree and greeted each other, the Youkai Lord could sense the difference in his baby brother immediately.

“Otouto, what is it? What is wrong?”

“It’s nothing. I just… I just wanted to let you know I’ll have a traditional human wedding ceremony with Kagome. You can be there if you want, but I won’t be offended if you’d rather not. And here…” Inuyasha held out a paper-wrapped box and Sesshoumaru accepted it. “It’s a gift I made for you. I had planned to give it to you later, but…”

“Inuyasha,” he whispered gently, placing one hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder.

“Aniki, she’s upset that we meet every month, and she’s still using the rosary when I upset her, but it’s not like other potential mates have been beating down my door, have they? So it’s okay. But, so you know, I won’t mate and claim her. I can’t. But I also understand…” he choked slightly with the emotions tightening his throat, “I’ll totally understand if you have no respect for me anymore. I…”

“Otouto, I _do_ still respect you. I think you are making the wrong decision, but I will stand by you nonetheless. Perhaps, for the sake of your happiness with your future-wife, we should not meet as often. Maybe you can be happy with her then?”

With no response right away from Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru felt his heart breaking, but could not completely understand why. “Listen Inuyasha, let us stop these meetings for now. I will be at my castle if you ever need me. You alone are always welcome there…it is your home too.”

He removed his hand as he turned to leave and Inuyasha noticed it immediately…the loss of a sense of support, strength and warmth.

Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru take to the air and fly away, but he couldn’t hear the Youkai Lord’s thoughts.

_‘Otouto, I will find out why your spirit has changed, I will find a way to free you of that abomination around your neck. And if I can, I will find out the origin and reason for these feelings inside me.’_

 

***

 

One week later Sesshoumaru was flying over the village, on his way to bring Rin a new kimono.

Kagome greeted him. “Hello Oniisan!” she called loudly.

Hearing her calling him ‘brother’ made his blood boil, and he glared at her.

Inuyasha, standing with Kagome, couldn’t believe just how _wrong_ that sounded…Kagome calling _his_ Aniki ‘brother’. Just her voice saying it…it just seemed _so wrong_.

 

***

 

They saw each other occasionally over the next year, but slowly, Sesshoumaru seemed to become even more distant. More and more he ‘needed to be away’, even from the Western Lands. Ultimately, the visits stopped altogether.

 

***

 

Rin eventually finished her training. When the choice was given to her, whether to live with humans or return to the Castle, she chose the Castle and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was definitely not surprised…he felt he would have chosen the same. Rin hated how Kagome treated her Ojisan, and being unable to do anything about it broke her heart.

Instead of sending for Jaken, Inuyasha returned her to the Tsuki no Kyūden himself. It was not the first time he’d seen the Castle, and Rin asked him to come inside as she had each time, but he could never bring himself to do it, and this time was no different. Hugging her tightly, he bid her goodbye, his heart breaking.

_‘I wonder, will I ever see her again? Will I ever see Sesshoumaru again?’_

He wanted to stay so badly. In fact, he felt he could stay forever if asked. He couldn’t seem to find the energy to run or leap, so he walked away, with his shoulders hunched over, for the first mile. Finally, in his desperation to change things he felt could never change, he leaped high into the air and ran as though he could outrun his misery.

Rin stood quietly, watching him leave, until he was no more than a speck in the distance that blurred as tears filled her eyes.

Sesshoumaru knew she was back. He had sensed her and Inuyasha approaching for the last day. He felt something inside himself crack, realizing Inuyasha had not come inside and was gone already. He lost himself to thoughts of his little brother for a time, but when he finally realized he had not sensed Rin entering the castle, he walked to the front door and approached her quietly.

“Rin. Why are you standing here? Why are you crying?” he asked his adopted daughter.

“My heart is broken, Sesshoumaru-sama,” was all she could say. Her throat closed with tears and she turned and walked quietly into the castle.

 

***

 

For a time, grief buried the young Hanyou, and he stopped trying to see anyone he loved. He stayed with Kagome and did not leave the village often. He couldn’t stand the pitying looks he received from Miroku, Sango, Shippo…anyone.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha did not see each other again for more than a year.

 

 ***

~tbc

 

*****

 

**********

**_ Japanese used in this chapter: _ **

**_Inuyasha_** : (犬夜叉) (いぬやしゃ)  _dog deity_ or _dog spirit_. 犬- _dog_ \+ 夜叉- _Yaksha_ (Buddhist guardian deities sometimes depicted as demonic warriors.)

**_Sesshoumaru_** _:_ (殺生丸, せっしょうまる), _killing perfection; circle of destruction; perfect killing circle._ )

**_Kagome_** **:** (かごめ) _‘Birdcage’_. (Her family name, Higurashi (日暮 - ひぐらし), means _‘Sunset’_.

**_Miroku:_** (弥勒) (みろく) lit. _‘Maitorēya’_ ) Monk (houshi), and Sango’s husband. (From Sanskrit मैत्रेय ( _Maitreya_ ): A bodhisattva who is considered, in Buddhism, to be a future Buddha.)

**_Sango:_** (珊瑚) (さんご)female name meaning _‘Coral’_. Yōkai Taijiya, Miroku’s wife.

**_Kohaku:_**   (琥珀) (こはく) male name meaning _‘Amber’_.   Sango's younger brother. He is also a yōkai taijiya, like his sister and father, from the Village of Demon Slayers.

**_Shippo:_** (七宝) (しっぽう, Shippō) meaning _‘1 of the 7 treasures’_ (gold, silver, pearls, agate, crystal, coral, lapis lazuli) or _‘cloisonné’_. orphaned young fox demon

**_Naraku_** **:** (奈落, "Hell") (ならく) a Spider hanyō and the main antagonist of the entire series.

**_Mon:_** (もん) means crest and **kamon** (かもん) means family crest. I’ve used “ **mon** ” here because I’m not sure if Sesshoumaru’s father wore the same design on his clothing. ***** A **mon** makes a garment a formal one, suitable for formal occasions.

**_Ojisama:_** formal version of ‘uncle’. (Oji: ‘uncle’ (伯父) (おじ) + -sama: ‘Lord’ (様) (さま))

**_Kitsune:_** (foxes): (狐) (きつね) fox. This is the Japanese word for ‘fox’, but used in the anime as ‘fox youkai.’ Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers. They are a type of yōkai, or spiritual entity, and the word kitsune is often translated as fox spirit.    

**_Kaede_** **:** (楓, かえで, ‘Maple’) is a secondary character in the series. In the story, she provides important advice and backgrounds for the story to progress. She is Kikyo's younger sister.

**_youkai_** : (妖怪) ( _hiragana_ ようかい, _romaji_ **yōkai** ). supernatural being, demon, monster, ghost, phantom, strange apparition (a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore) (The word yōkai is made up of the kanji for "otherworldly" and "weird.”)

**_Osuwari_** :(おすわり” _Sit”_ ) is the command only Kagome can use to slam Inuyasha into the ground whenever she feels it’s ‘necessary,’ or when she is just being spoiled. ~The word "osuwari" is a sit command used specifically for dogs, which is why the beads don't activate whenever Kagome tells him to sit down. ~In Inuyasha's case, the Kotodama no Nenju are pretty much the equivalent of a collar or a choke-chain, maybe even a shock-collar, considering he's a dog demon.

**_kotodama_** : **Kotodama** or **kototama** (言霊, lit. "word spirit/soul") refers to the Japanese belief that mystical powers dwell in words and names. English translations include "soul of language", "spirit of language", "power of language", "power word", "magic word", and "sacred sound". The notion of _kotodama_ presupposes that sounds can magically affect objects, and that ritual word usages can influence our environment, body, mind, and soul. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kotodama)

**_Kotodama no Nenju_** : (言魂の念珠, _language power rosary_ ), called the Beads of Subjugation in English, is the title of the rosary/necklace that Inuyasha wears around his neck. When activated by the use of a particular word, the beads glow and bring the wearer under control (in a manner of speaking). In Inuyasha's case, it's usually referred to as the “sit!” command. (The trigger word Kikyo planned to use was _"itoshii"_ (愛しい), meaning "beloved.”)

**_Hanyou_** : (半妖,  はんよぅ) (literally translated as _Half-Apparition_ ) is a mix between a Human and a Yōkai.

**_Tetsusaiga_** : (鉄砕牙, (てつちいが) lit. ‘ _Iron-Smashing Fang’_ ) (also known as the “Sword of Earth”)

**_Hanyou_** : (半妖,  はんよぅ) (literally translated as _Half-Apparition_ ) is a mix between a Human and a Yōkai.

The ** _Goshinboku_** : (ご神木, ごしんぼく, The Sacred Tree), also known as the **_Jidaiju_** (時代樹, じだいじゅ, Tree of Ages). The Tree Inuyasha was bound to for 50 years by Kikyo’s arrow.

**_Otouto_** **:** (弟) (おとうと, otōto) Brother; younger brother (弟さん (おとうとさん, otōtosan) is the polite form of this)

**_Aniki:_** 兄貴 (あにき) an elder brother, someone who is considered one's senior; (slang) bro (兄  (あに, ani) (elder) brother + 貴 ( _hiragana_ き, _romaji_ ki-) 1) precious  2) your)

**_Oniisan_** : (お兄さん)  (おにいさん) respectful term for “older brother.”

**_Ojisan_** ** _:_** (叔父さん／小父さん／伯父さん): respectful and most common term for ‘uncle’

**_Jaken:_** (邪見) literally meaning _‘Evil sight’_ , a kappa-youkai.

**_Tsuki no Kyūden_** : (月の宮殿) ( _The_ ) _Palace of the Moon_ = The name I have given Sesshoumaru’s castle in my story.

 


	11. Change of Heart - Chapter 11 – No More ‘Playing Fair’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru comes to a decision, and decides to take matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from Inuyasha, or Inuyasha: The Final Act…those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.
> 
> Still trying to own them though...I'd take such good care of them. XD
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> **********

 

** Chapter 11 – No More ‘Playing Fair’ **

 

_The Demon Lord stared out the window of his study in his castle in the Western Lands, rubbing the silk of his obi between his fingertips. He had been moody and quiet for months now, even more than usual. He could not get his little brother out of his thoughts. He knew part of the problem was that he had shared his blood with Inuyasha. Not the complete bond of mates, since he had not taken more than a small taste of Inuyasha’s blood, nor had they marked each other; but he **could** get a sense of what he was feeling._

_At first, it had angered him beyond anything, that his brother had married that human miko that could hurt him so easily. However, the more he thought about it all, he had realized something: Had **he** figured out his **own** thoughts and emotions before this, which he **should** have, he may have been able to dissuade him from that course of action back when they had spoken about it all. Knowing what he did **now** , both about his brother and about himself… _

_He remembered the boy’s face that day. His despair when he had made the comment that ‘other mates weren’t beating down his door’. Had he only known his **own** feelings that day, he could have shown him that ONE would have loved to be his Mate. He had a feeling that things could have already been vastly different, instead of him sitting alone in his office, brooding._

_He knew his anger at them both is what kept him from seeking his brother out again. His anger apparently was something that made him do really foolish things. Just like all those years ago, centuries ago even._

_He had told Inuyasha that his anger had been about their Father’s death, and he had really believed that at the time. But he had done much soul-searching in the last six months after finding all the information he had, and now he knew better._

_He knew that his hatred of humans was something manufactured by himself to deny his attraction to the boy even when he was a child. (Not sexual attraction to the young child, but his Youki’s pull for him to take the boy in and raise him, and then mate him when he was older.) His Youki had tried to tell him, back when Inuyasha had been conceived, that the boy was his destined Mate. Had he not been so angry with his Father about leaving his own Mother for Izayoi, he would have never begun hating humans and hanyou alike. He had never hated them before._

_It was not even about his father’s death. He had realized many years ago, about the time he had stopped trying to kill Inuyasha, that his father’s choices were his own, and not something Inuyasha should pay for._

_It was because the more he saw Inuyasha, the more he fought beside him…the more he respected his strength and loyalty. Seeing these qualities, he had realized that his Otouto was truly the Mate he had been waiting for all these centuries._

_He looked down at the beautiful obi he wore. The one that he had hardly taken off after being gifted with it. The one handmade by Inuyasha just for him, given to him a year ago on the last day he had really talked to him. Vibrant purples and blues, with such meaningful kanji embroidered with pure silver thread…even its beauty mocked him for his hesitation now. Those colors tangled together, as he and Inuyasha should have been long before now._

_But how to convince the stubborn Hanyou? How to get him away from the Miko? How to get him to trust him, after all he had done in the past to betray the boy? Monthly meetings were one thing, and he had even screwed that up, but could Inuyasha ever trust him enough to come live here in the Castle?_

_Yes, they had become brothers and friends, but they had not truly spoken in a year. He could only imagine what Inuyasha thought of him now._

_Nevertheless, he could not deny the pull any longer. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could convince him to come home with him… But again, how? Perhaps the feelings he was sensing now from the boy meant he had an opening to use._

_He had originally thought he would have to wait until the miko’s death, and then approach Inuyasha. That waiting would be his punishment for his stupidity in the way he had handled things. But if there was a way he would not have to wait….well…_

_He was finished ‘playing fair’._

_Grabbing his swords and tucking them into the beautiful obi, he gathered his cloud under his feet and flew east._

 

~tbc

 

*****

 


	12. Change of Heart - Chapter 12 – Sesshoumaru Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru returns, and finds a very depressed Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from Inuyasha, or Inuyasha: The Final Act…those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.
> 
> We could have such fun if they’d just come home with me. XD
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for Inuyasha AND Inuyasha: The Final Act.
> 
> **********

** Chapter 12 – Sesshoumaru Returns **

 

It was another warm, sunny day. Probably the Inu-Hanyou’s favorite kind of day, and yet…

_‘How can she treat me like this **still**? It’s been almost two years since she came back, almost five since Naraku’s defeat, and she still feels the need to not only **control** me, but **punish** me with this fucking rosary!’_

The miko he was thinking about was back in their home in the village, and he was still angry over the argument they’d just had.

 

***

 

_After arguing over many things, stupid things, for over an hour, it had all finally exploded:_

_“Kagome, why? Why can’t you just remove this fucking rosary? You’ve seen the control I have over myself and my demon now, so **why?** ” Inuyasha asked painfully._

_“ **Why?!** You want to actually know the **real** reason?” Kagome shrieked._

_“Yeah! I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t, wench!”_

_“Fine! Do you remember when we were inside Naraku? Do you know what he said to me? He said, ‘The demon in Inuyasha wants only to kill you.’ How do you think that makes me feel? And now, you aren’t even **half** human anymore, and I can’t enjoy you as a human even one night a month!” Kagome screamed._

_“Holy shit, Kagome! Something fuckin’ **Naraku** said to you? Huh, maybe he wasn’t so wrong. If he was right, why do you think that is? My demon hates you because you keep it chained! It’s why I asked you to remove the rosary! So **all** of me could love you!” Inuyasha cried._

_“So it was true! Then no, Inuyasha, **I will never remove it!** So stop asking!” Kagome shouted and turned her back on him._

_“Fine,” was all he could say as he stormed out of their hut, completely ignoring the rest of her tirade; his only thought was to jump away quickly so she couldn’t ‘sit’ him again._

 

***

 

She was also _still_ punishing him, over a year later, for sending the dragons back to Sesshoumaru, asking him to keep them for him. He’d sent them back right after Kaede’s death. Already tiring of Kagome’s treatment of him, he’d not been able to bear the thought of her riding ‘Kaede’s dragon’.

Any mention of Sesshoumaru drove her into a rage, probably because he refused to acknowledge her as a ‘princess’, or even acknowledge her at all.

There had been no children between them either.

_‘She sits me more than she **ever** did before…even the others have noticed. Of course, I’m no better than a slave now, as any little thing I don’t do the moment she commands, she ‘sits’ me. As if this rosary was **ever** meant to be used that way!_

He knew better, because Kaede had told him before she died last year, only months after Kagome had returned.

 

***

_Kaede lay gasping for breath on her bedroll in her simple hut. Inuyasha had been trying to get her to rest, but she was determined to talk to him. Kagome was somewhere else, and he didn’t want her here now anyway._

_“Inuyasha, I must beg your forgiveness before I leave this world,” Kaede whispered after accepting the drink of cool water the Hanyou offered her._

_“What are you going on about now old lady?” he smiled down at her._

_She whispered roughly, “At first I believed you to be the one who killed my sister. It is why, when you ran after young Kagome after she released you from Goshinboku that first night, I believed you capable of killing her. I tossed the unstrung beads into the air and yelled for her to command you. She screamed ‘Osuwari!’, and the beads connected themselves around your neck._

_“I still have nightmares about that night, seeing the beads fly through the air to collar you. That would not have been possible but for Kikyo’s original enchantment on those beads, although her intentions when she enchanted them were very different._

_“Did you ever know the ‘word of power’ she intended to use? No? “Itoshii,” is what she said she would use, because she had enchanted them while loving you. I also know that she never could have placed them on you, because I heard her say those very words._

_“Once I realized that you were innocent, and were, in fact, a victim of Naraku’s deception as well, I regretted my decision. I have hoped you could forgive me someday for that miscalculation,” she gasped._

_“Hey, Kaede, it’s okay. Really. I knew all this already. Just rest now,” Inuyasha begged._

_However, Kaede continued. She had to. “I know, but I wanted you to fully understand. I was prejudiced, I realized that eventually, and once I did, I begged Kagome to remove the rosary. In my heart, I know it took me far too long to realize my mistake. Had I begged her to remove it right after Kikyo was resurrected, and the evidence for your innocence was before me, I believe she would have done it then. Even **I** may have been able to remove it at that time. _

_“But I waited…for far too long. By the time I asked her to remove it, you had just fought with Goshenki. Your demon-side had emerged, and tied its power to the rosary. Kagome had also tied it to her own soul; she was then the only one who could have removed it, and at that point she refused.”_

_“Well,” Inuyasha said, “it was probably the right decision at that time. We didn’t know about Tetsusaiga controlling my demon yet, and the sword had just been broken. Maybe it was better at that time for me to have them on.”_

_“Inuyasha, you have matured much and show your generous heart if you can see it that way. But after, once we knew about Tetsusaiga, she should have removed them. And even if she still felt like she couldn’t, she should **never** have used them in the **way** she did. They were only so your demon-half could be restrained. Not for some spoiled little girl to use whenever she became angry. The holy power they contain has been tainted by her misuse of it._

_“She has one of the most generous hearts I’ve ever known, but also one of the most selfish. At the very least, once she matured, especially after she returned here to stay with you for good, she should have removed them then. But she didn’t, and that tells me much._

_“I believe her heart has been tainted. With the way she has always used the rosary, it became more and more tainted. The longer she used it in that way, I feel it’s tainted her as well, each tainting the other in a vicious cycle the more the rosary is used with cruelty._

_“Inuyasha, I say all this now because we both know I am not long for this world. Because… I think you should seriously consider finding a **demon** mate. Kagome can still return to her own time, and maybe she should. She will grow old and die someday, just like me. But you will live on. You deserve happiness, Inuyasha. Even if you wait until she is gone, please, someday, find a **demon** mate that you can spend your immortal life with._

_“I should have told you this before now. Sesshoumaru told me after you and Kagome got married… That unless you mark and claim a mate, there will be no children from that union. He asked me to tell you, and I should have, but I hated how she treated you… I couldn’t bear it if she gave you children and then took them away if things didn’t work between you. He also said that marking a mate claimed them for life, and I couldn’t bear the thought of you being tied to her like that. Forgive me.”_

_Inuyasha was stunned. However, he also saw the wisdom and truth in Kaede’s words. He was touched._

_“Kaede, you’ve been a true friend, and I hope you know how much I care for you. I knew marking a mate claimed them for life, and I knew before the wedding that I wouldn’t mark her. I told Sesshoumaru that. Know that I forgave you a long time ago. My bitterness about the kotodama rosary has always been aimed at Kagome, not you. Remember that, alright?” Inuyasha said._

_Kaede smiled softly. “Thank you Inuyasha, for your forgiveness. I looked at you like the child I never allowed myself to have. As a miko, it was never an option for me, but I had those feelings anyway because you allowed me to have them. I will miss you. Promise me you will care for yourself someday, and not worry so much about everyone else. You deserve happiness.”_

_“I promise, old lady,” Inuyasha winked. He smiled lovingly down at the old woman who he felt he had known forever; seeing both the old woman in front of him, and also the young girl following Kikyo he had known so long ago._

_Kaede just smiled and fell asleep._

_She died the next morning._

***

 

He remembered the pain and grief of losing her. He was thinking of her words again now. How, if he stayed around humans, he’d only be setting himself up for more pain, over and over again. _‘As much as I’ve always wanted children, it’s for the best that I never marked her, that she never got pregnant.’_

He was so distracted by his internal thoughts, he failed to notice the swiftly approaching demonic aura. This distraction, more than anything else, showed the Youkai Lord how upset his little brother was. Well…that, and the look on his face.

“Hello Little Brother,” Sesshoumaru said, startling the Hanyou as he landed beside him.

“Have you left yourself open on purpose? Any demon could have approached you as I just did, and you could have been killed while staring off into space. It would be such an inglorious end, don’t you think?” Sesshoumaru asked sarcastically.

Inuyasha’s head whipped around. _‘How did he get so close without me noticing? Shit!’_

“So we’re back to this after over a year of not seeing or hearing from you? Fuck you asshole. As if I have the energy to worry about you. I have enough shit in my life to deal with,” Inuyasha shot back as he turned away.

Sesshoumaru immediately regretted his choice of words, faintly feeling the sharp pain it caused in the boy. At least he had been able enjoy his brother’s company before, until that disgusting human priestess had returned. “I apologize Inuyasha. I did not come here to fight you, and should not have spoken that way.”

“Yeah, no big deal. So whadda ya’ want? Haven’t seen you in a long time. Didn’t think I’d ever see you again actually,” Inuyasha said.

“Why is that Otouto? I told you that you could come to the Castle whenever you wished. I did not want to intrude on your life with your miko,” Sesshoumaru explained.

“Yeah, well, after so long, I just figured you’d forgotten about me. You probably should have. So what did you want, anyway?” Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru did not like this. He did not like the hopelessness he could see and feel in his brother. Did not like the way he seemed so disheartened.

“I came to speak to you about an important matter. One that I have given much thought to over the years,” Sesshoumaru began.

“Okaaay,” the boy prompted him to continue.

“Would you like to know what I have been doing in this last year? What kept me away?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“Yeah, I guess,” the boy replied disinterestedly.

Sesshoumaru sat down in the shade of the Goshinboku next to Inuyasha. He seemed nervous, if the proud Youkai Lord could look nervous. He still gave nothing away in his facial expressions, but Inuyasha knew him pretty well. After all, that same Lord trying to kill him for over two centuries made it hard for Inuyasha to _not_ know him well. That, and the fact that they had been rebuilding their relationship as brothers in the years after Naraku’s death.

“Before I begin, may I ask a question?” Sesshoumaru started.

Inuyasha looked suspiciously at his sibling. “You can ask. Doesn’t mean you’ll get an answer.”

Sesshoumaru tensed at the insult, and then chose to ignore it. He forged ahead with his question.

“Little Brother, why do you still allow yourself and your Youki to be subjected to the whims and temper of that mortal woman? She is far beneath you, and yet she disrespects you and you stand for it. Or maybe ‘stand’ isn’t the right word,” he continued slyly, “Your face ends up in the dirt for no better reason than that she has a short temper.”

“Okay asshole, _that_ is a question you _won’t_ get an answer to,” Inuyasha replied. Sesshoumaru realized he had touched a sensitive nerve, and that this was probably why his baby brother was sitting in the forest so depressed.

“Why?” Sesshoumaru asked. “Why do you not want to answer?”

Inuyasha thought for a moment. Maybe being honest with the asshole was not something he should avoid. Maybe if his brother looked at him as weak, he’d finally leave him alone and he wouldn’t be having this conversation anymore.

“Fine. You won’t get an answer because, in truth, I don’t know the answer myself. I‘ve wanted to leave for a long time now, but feel I can’t because of this fucking rosary. She uses it to totally control me. I’m starting to think I’m as weak as you always said I was.”

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. He truly wanted to be able to speak honestly and openly with Inuyasha. Not only to tell him the information he had found out about the Hanyou and the rosary, but also because he truly wanted to have the boy _with_ him.

He realized now, he may be able to get him away from the miko. If he could, he would not have to wait for her to die of old age to approach Inuyasha the way he wanted to.

He chose his words carefully. So much was riding on this conversation…

“Inuyasha, do you remember, long ago, it was I who informed your miko and friends about the need to keep Tetsusaiga in your hands? That your Demon transformation could not be stopped without the Tetsusaiga?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“‘Course I do,” the Hanyou replied. “I noticed that you stopped trying to take the sword from me as much after that too. “

“Correct. However, I was curious after that. Why would your Youki rampage as it did? That is not normal for any InuYoukai. I thought at first that it was because you were a weak hanyou, but I have seen over the years that you are _far_ from weak. You are the Hanyou who was part of Naraku’s defeat after all.

“There was nothing I could do to satisfy my curiosity until after Naraku’s death. Since then, I have tried to find those answers, but in the last year especially. After seeing the way you controlled your Youki after you were hurt this last time, when I shared my blood with you, I knew beyond any doubt how strong you are, and felt that you could control your Youki quite easily if given the chance. Would you like to know what I have found?” Sesshoumaru continued.

Inuyasha was stunned. His brother was saying he _wasn’t_ weak, even after he’d basically proved he _was_ by staying with Kagome? And why would Sesshoumaru even care about anything to do with his inner youki? Was it really because he thought he could change things? And why would he want to? Still, Inuyasha was curious _. ‘Could there be some answer, aside from me being too weak? Is there some way to free me?’_

“Okay. As long as this isn’t some way for you to insult me, then yeah, I’d actually like to know,” Inuyasha replied.

Sesshoumaru nodded, “First, so you know, InuYoukai have a very predictable way that they mature. They do not hear their inner youki until they are 150 to 200 years old; and until they hear it, it cannot take control over them in any way. At the time they first hear its voice, parents or siblings will begin to train the adolescent youkai in how to control their youki, so they can begin to let it out when they need it, but stay in control of it at all times. Young Inu then mature in 50-year cycles until they are 600 years old, when they reach full maturity. For you, at the time you should have started to hear its voice, you know what happened. You were bound under a spell to the Goshinboku.

“From what I have heard you say, you have never heard its voice. Is that correct?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“Yeah,” Inuyasha admitted dejectedly, “that’s right. I’ve never actually heard its voice.”

“So, during the 50 years you were pinned to the Tree, your body and mind was in a suspended state, but I suspect that your Youki felt trapped almost that entire time. You told me before that, once you were released, the miko ensnared you with the rosary that same night. The rosary blocks your Youki’s voice. I am certain it was trying to get you to hear it, but the rosary blocked it almost immediately.

“From speaking with Kaede-sama, and other information I have found, I know that the kotodama rosary used on you was powerful because of the pure heart and power of the miko who _originally_ created it. Once it was used on you the way it was, for punishment, the holy power was tainted. As you gained strength, the rosary had to increase in strength to continue to control your more-powerful youki. It did this by siphoning off power from your Youki when you were angry.”

Inuyasha was quiet, listening intently.

“I have come to believe that the rosary has blocked your maturity cycles as well, as you should be taller than you are. You should have gone through a cycle relatively soon after you were freed from the binding spell, but your body never got the chance. You look almost the same as you did the day you were first bound to Goshinboku.”

Inuyasha went back to that time in his mind, _‘Huh, I hadn’t thought about it at all, but he’s right. ‘I can remember thinking that I should wait to use the Shikon no Tama - at first to become a full-youkai, then later to become human for Kikyo - because I knew I had a maturity cycle coming up… Myoga had told me about that._

_‘Then all that shit with Naraku and me taking the Jewel, then Kikyo sealing me to Goshinboku, and Kagome unsealing me 50 years later. So I think I’m actually missing **two** cycles, not only one.’_

Sesshoumaru had stopped talking and was watching Inuyasha’s face. He could see he was not paying attention. “Otouto? What are you thinking?” he asked.

This startled the Hanyou out of his thoughts. “Oh! Sorry… I was just thinkin’… I might be missin’ two cycles, not just one. But keep talkin’, what else did you find out?”

“Two?” Sesshoumaru questioned, surprised.

“Yeah,” Inuyasha confirmed. “But I can explain later. Keep telling me what you found out.”

Sesshoumaru did not mind Inuyasha’s impatience; he welcomed it because it told him he had the boy’s interest captured. He continued.

“Now, when you first transformed, when you were with your Pack, you did it because your life was in _mortal_ _danger_ , yes?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“Yes, you know that already Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha said, hoping he would continue.

He did. “Yes, that incident was what led to me getting Goshenki’s fangs for Tokijin. But Inuyasha, did you never notice that, _before_ you were sealed to the Tree, out of all the times your life was in mortal danger as a _child_ , you never transformed _before_ that fight with Goshenki, correct?”  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. _‘ **He’s right!** I’d never thought of that before, but Sesshoumaru is absolutely right. My life was threatened over and over again as a child, after Mother’s death. How was it that I never transformed back then? Was it really because of not being mature enough to DO it at the time? And once I became stronger, I was never in a life-threatening situation until that fight against Goshenki.’_

“I had never thought about it that way. You’re right Aniki. I’d never transformed before that, and my life was in terrible danger many times when I was very young. Times I was so close to death that only a miracle saved me. When I was older, before I was sealed, I was strong enough to defend myself against any who came at me.

“Is there more you know?” Inuyasha asked excitedly.

“Yes brother, there is more. I can explain in more detail later. However, I think what you wish to know is this: Your Youki could _not_ have come out before that time; and you were restrained by the rosary at nearly the same time it became possible for you to hear its voice.

“You certainly have the strength and control necessary. The _only_ reason your Youki breaks from your control is because of that necklace you wear. _That is the only reason_. It has chained your Youki.

“I believe it has been trying to speak to you, as mine speaks to me, for many years now. You have never heard its voice because that necklace blocks it. It is also the reason that, when your Youki finally _does_ break free, it is only out of desperation in those life-threatening situations; or more recently, when Tetsusaiga sought your own demonic energy.

“Without the necklace, you would learn, very quickly, how to control and live in harmony with your inner youki. You would also most likely go through at least one extra maturity cycle, if we are right and it was blocked. You would start to hear its voice as well. It would be able to start guiding you, as an adult male InuYoukai, through your life.” Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha closely as he finished.

The young Hanyou looked excited for a few more moments, but then he changed.

Suddenly, he wore a look of such utter desolation, such raw sorrow, and Sesshoumaru felt it so clearly, his normally impassive face actually showed his shock. What could have made his baby brother’s attitude change so drastically?

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru instantly grabbed his brother’s shoulder. “What is wrong? What is it that you are thinking?”

Inuyasha raised his defeated gaze to meet his brother’s. “Kagome will _never_ remove this thing. _Not ever._ Old Kaede tried many times, even before Naraku’s death, to get her to remove it. She felt so badly that she ever allowed it to be put on me in the first place. The only reason she did was because, at the time, she thought I had killed her sister Kikyo. Once she realized it was Naraku and not me, she asked Kagome to remove it, but she refused. Since then, she asked her so many times, with no result. Even now, when she returned to have a life with me here, saying she loved me, she won’t remove it. It gives her control over me.

“Miroku, the monk I used to travel with? Kohaku’s gikei?” Sesshoumaru nodded in recognition and Inuyasha continued, “Miroku said recently that he believed the rosary had become stronger over the years as I became stronger, just like you’re sayin’. Now, not even another miko or monk could remove it. Miroku actually tried, and nearly got himself killed. He believes it’s tied to her soul…not even her dying would allow it to be removed.”

Sesshoumaru was stunned. He had been under the impression that Inuyasha simply had not asked her to remove it. “Inuyasha, she has refused to remove it even _after_ witnessing your human nights? After knowing about the spiritual power you must use every moment just to keep it from burning you daily?”

“Yes,” Inuyasha answered shamefully. He felt Sesshoumaru would ask why, then, did he ever marry her, but Sesshoumaru was far beyond that.

“Rin is a miko in training. Her spiritual powers are very strong, but not yet fully developed because of her youth. You are saying not even she could remove it, once she has completed her training? In my research, I was told that if enough pure holy power was directed at the rosary, it could be broken,” Sesshoumaru was grasping at straws and he knew it.

“Yes,” Inuyasha replied desolately, “that’s what I’m saying. I’m trapped. I’m nothing more than a dog on a leash. I truly _am_ an embarrassment to our father’s blood, just as you believed before.

“You need to understand. I loved Kagome with all my heart. When she left for those three years after Naraku’s death, I waited for her, not knowing if she would ever come back. Now, it’s changed, and my love for her has turned to resentment; yet there’s nothing for me to do but to stay with her. By her refusal to remove this rosary, she’s sentenced me to a life with her until she dies. And after that? A life alone.”

“But why would you say that?” Sesshoumaru was trying to understand Inuyasha’s state of mind, but he could not fathom why Inuyasha felt he had to _stay_ with the miko. Surely this rosary did not force him to _stay_ _near_ her? And why would he think he would be alone _after?_

“Inuyasha, can you not just leave her? There are others out there who would be proud to call you ‘Mate’,” Sesshoumaru said.

“Are you _kidding?_ No demon would ever look at me with any respect, and why would they? I’m enslaved by a tiny human wench. I don’t have the strength to break free. You’ve always said I was weak, and while I now know part of that is because this rosary holds me back, I still feel that if I was stronger, I could break free of her. I’m a weak stain on a great bloodline. Why would _anyone_ want me?” Inuyasha was devastated, and it showed.

Sesshoumaru was conflicted. He had never tried to voice his feelings to Inuyasha, or anyone else for that matter, and he had never felt _this_ way about anyone before. He wanted to wait…and did not think Inuyasha would believe him if he just admitted his true feelings outright. But could he afford to wait? It looked and felt like Inuyasha’s inner spirit was dying right in front of him.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru moved his hand that had been resting on Inuyasha’s shoulder, and slipped it around his neck. Pulling him closer, he held the Hanyou’s shocked gaze with his own. When they were only inches apart, Sesshoumaru looked deep into his eyes, his hand curling into his hair, his claws scraping his scalp pleasantly.

“Inuyasha, did it never occur to you that when I approached you before, when we had our time of meeting each month, that I did it out of a desire to be near you? To know about _you_ and who you are? Do you think I would have spent this last year trying to find these answers, neglecting my duties in the West and never seeing you, out of simple curiosity?” Sesshoumaru asked softly, waiting for Inuyasha to piece things together.

Inuyasha was shocked. Sesshoumaru was pulling him nearer _not_ to kill him? They had never really touched before, except for when he’d nearly died after that fight. Now, his touch in his hair was gentle, as was the way he’d pulled him closer. Even the gentle touches he’d received from Kagome had never made him feel _this_ way. Suddenly he was embarrassed. _‘Sesshoumaru’s only trying to be brotherly. If he realizes the attraction I’m feeling, what’ll he do then?’_ Just as these thoughts raced through his mind, Sesshoumaru shocked him yet again.

Sesshoumaru had been watching the emotions and thoughts fly across his brother’s open, expressive face, reading each quite easily. Knowing Inuyasha as he did, he was able to accurately guess what he was thinking. He decided that he had waited for two years, possibly longer if he thought about it, and it was long enough.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru pulled him even closer. Keeping his eyes locked on a nearly identical, but younger and very wide, pair of golden eyes, he slowly drew Inuyasha into a chaste kiss, only barely moving his lips over his little brother’s. The innocent kiss sent a bolt of lust straight to the Hanyou’s groin. Inuyasha’s eyes comically grew even wider, and it was this that made Sesshoumaru break the gentle kiss. He could not help but smile at his Otouto’s reaction.

Inuyasha was a jumble of confusion for a moment, but when he saw Sesshoumaru smile, it blew every thought from his mind. _‘Sesshoumaru… **smiling**?! Be-because he kissed **me**? Kami, he’s so beautiful anyway, but when he smiles…’ _ Obviously, it seemed Sesshoumaru _wasn’t_ having trouble with his attraction to him. _‘Could this be for real?’_

Sesshoumaru realized he was going to have to make it clear for the dazed young man, and he smiled gently at his brother. “Inuyasha, I have wanted to be closer to you for years now. At first, I focused on rebuilding our feelings as brothers, but I slowly realized that I wanted to be closer to you, not only as a brother, but also as a Mate. I had been trying to make sense of the feelings I had towards you when the miko returned. After that, once I recognized those feelings for what they truly were, I believed I was too late and would have to wait until she finally died of old age before I could have you with me, and I was willing to do that.

“Now, I believe we do not have to wait. Inuyasha, would you come with me? Leave the miko and come home with me? You do not have to agree to anything more than coming home as my brother for now, but I would like you to think about also, someday, becoming my Mate,” Sesshoumaru finished.

Inuyasha was stunned, again. _‘How many times can I be shocked in one day?’_ he thought. And then, _‘Sesshoumaru, the most powerful Youkai in all of Japan, wants **me** as a Mate? **Me?** A Hanyou? How could he want this?’_ Inuyasha had to know the answers before he could trust that this was real.

“Sesshoumaru, _why?_ Why would you want _me?_ I’m a _hanyou_. I know we’ve been closer as brothers lately, but I can’t imagine why you would want to touch me. I’m _still_ a dirty hanyou. Even if you haven’t said that in years, it’s still true. I still have tainted blood. Why would you want me? You could have any demon or demoness in the world. _Why me?_ ” Inuyasha begged for answers.

Sesshoumaru felt like he was bleeding inside, hearing his beautiful Little Brother using the same ugly words he himself had used so easily for so long. Words spoken by an immature and angry InuYoukai.

“Inuyasha, I have said it before and will say it again until you believe me. I have regretted those words more than you can ever know. I have regretted ever fighting with you. I was young and immature, and very angry with Father. I took that anger out on you. I should have taken you in after your Mother’s death. In fact, I should have taken both you and your Mother back to the Castle after Father’s death. That I did not is something I will always regret.

“I fought the way my Youki constantly pulled me towards you, and used anger to cover my true feelings…until I believed my anger was real. My words spoken in anger have done more damage to you than I ever intended. I can only try to make it up to you, and hope that someday you will be able to forgive me,” Sesshoumaru explained, totally exposing his true feelings. It was so rare for him to do this, but Inuyasha’s pain was calling to him so strongly.

“Since fighting by your side before, I have come to know your strength. Aside from me, there is none in Japan as strong as you. That battle with Magatsuhi was important, because only after my pride had been shattered and my anger neutralized could I see what had been in front of me all along: a little brother who was far more than either one of us ever believed.

“In knowing you as a brother these last years, I have come to realize that not only are you physically and mentally strong, but _you_ are the one my Youki has been waiting for. I have had the opportunity to take a mate countless times. Each would have been a ‘good union’ for the Lands of the West, but all only wanted me for my power. _You are different_. We could share a life together, eternity together, as mates should.

“Will you consider it Inuyasha? Will you at least think about what I am asking?” Sesshoumaru finished.

Inuyasha looked shell-shocked. He was trying to absorb all the amazing things Sesshoumaru had just said to and about him, but it was nearly too much. _‘How…is this real? Truly? How can I deny this? I know I’ve loved him for a long time now… I don’t want to hurt Kagome, but can I make Sesshoumaru wait for me to figure out what to do about her, or wait for her to die? Can I make **myself** wait? What do I do?’_

Inuyasha’s ears were still drooping, but there was a small spark of hope in his eyes as he answered,

“Yeah Sesshoumaru, I’ll think about it.”

 

~tbc

 

*****

****

**_ Japanese used in this story: _ **

**_Inuyasha_** : (犬夜叉) (いぬやしゃ)  _dog deity_ or _dog spirit_. 犬- _dog_ \+ 夜叉- _Yaksha_ (Buddhist guardian deities sometimes depicted as demonic warriors.)

**_Sesshoumaru_** _:_ (殺生丸, せっしょうまる), _killing perfection; circle of destruction; perfect killing circle._ )

**_Kagome_** **:** (かごめ) _‘Birdcage’_. (Her family name, Higurashi (日暮 - ひぐらし), means _‘Sunset’_.

**_Naraku_** **:** (奈落, "Hell") (ならく) a Spider hanyō and the main antagonist of the entire series.

**_Kaede_** **:** (楓, かえで, ‘Maple’) is a secondary character in the series. In the story, she provides important advice and backgrounds for the story to progress. She is Kikyo's younger sister.

**_Osuwari_** :(おすわり” _Sit”_ ) ~The word "osuwari" is a sit command used specifically for dogs, which is why the beads don't activate whenever Kagome tells him to sit down. ~In Inuyasha's case, the Kotodama no Nenju are pretty much the equivalent of a collar or a choke-chain, maybe even a shock-collar, considering he's a dog demon.

The ** _Goshinboku_** : (ご神木, ごしんぼく, The Sacred Tree), also known as the **_Jidaiju_** (時代樹, じだいじゅ, Tree of Ages). The Tree Inuyasha was bound to for 50 years by Kikyo’s arrow.

**_Kikyo_** **:** (桔梗, ききょ) ‘Chinese Bellflower’ was a miko during the Sengoku jidai and, at one time, Inuyasha's love interest.

**_Itoshii:_** (愛しい), meaning "beloved.”

**_Goshenki:_** (悟心鬼, _"perceiving minds"_ ) was a large, horned ogre demon with the ability to read minds, a detachment of the half-demon Naraku. He was extremely agile, powerful, and possessed teeth strong enough to break the Tetsusaiga, the fang of the Inu no Taishō.

**_Tetsusaiga_** : (鉄砕牙, (てつちいが) lit. ‘ _Iron-Smashing Fang’_ ) (also known as the “Sword of Earth”)

**_Kotodama no Nenju_** : (言魂の念珠, _language power rosary_ ), called the Beads of Subjugation in English, is the title of the rosary/necklace that Inuyasha wears around his neck. When activated by the use of a particular word, the beads glow and bring the wearer under control (in a manner of speaking).

**_Miko:_** (巫女, みこ) are the shrine maidens of Japan beginning in the Sengoku period of Japan.

**_youkai_** : (妖怪) ( _hiragana_ ようかい, _romaji_ **yōkai** ). supernatural being, demon, monster, ghost, phantom, strange apparition (a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore)

**_Otouto_** **:** (弟) (おとうと, otōto) Brother; younger brother

**_youki_** : (妖気) (ようき) from (妖) attractive, bewitching, calamity + (気) spirit, mind .  In this story, I am using this word for their ‘inner demon’, as well as their inner power.

**_Hanyou_** : (半妖,  はんよぅ) (literally translated as _Half-Apparition_ ) is a mix between a Human and a Yōkai.

**_Inu:_** 犬 (いぬ, inu) meaning "dog"

**_Shikon no Tama:_** ** _Shikon_** 四魂 (しこん): lit. " _four souls_ ;" the Shinto philosophy of 直霊 (Naobi): 荒魂 ( _Aramitama_ ): Courage; 和魂 ( _Nigimitama_ ): Friendship; 奇魂 ( _Kushimitama_ ): Wisdom;幸魂 ( _Sakimitama_ ): Love +  **_Tama_** _:_ 霊 (たま,) the spirit or essence of a person that is believed to live on after the person’s death.

**_Myoga:_** (冥加, _"Divine Protection"_ ) is a flea yōkai who appears randomly and gives Inuyasha information on current events, foes, and the shards of the Shikon no Tama.

**_Tokijin:_** (闘鬼神, _"Demon Fighting God"_ ) is a demon-fang sword sword forged from the fangs of Goshenki, the third reincarnation of Naraku, which was both commissioned to be forged and subsequently wielded by Sesshōmaru.

**_Aniki:_** 兄貴 (あにき) an elder brother, someone who is considered one's senior; (slang) bro (兄  (あに, ani) (elder) brother + 貴 ( _hiragana_ き, _romaji_ ki-) 1) precious  2) your)

**_Miroku:_** (弥勒) (みろく) lit. _‘Maitorēya’_ ) Monk (houshi), and Sango’s husband. (From Sanskrit मैत्रेय ( _Maitreya_ ): A bodhisattva who is considered, in Buddhism, to be a future Buddha.)

**_Kohaku:_**   (琥珀) (こはく) male name meaning _‘Amber’_.   Sango's younger brother.

**_Gikei:_** 義兄 (ぎけい) brother-in-law

**_Rin:_** (りん) Can be used as ‘friendly’. This word can also mean: 林(grove, forest); 倫(ethics, companion); 琳(jewel, tinkling of jewelry); 麟(Chinese unicorn, genius, giraffe, bright, shining); 鈴(small bell, buzzer).

**_Kami_** : (神) is the Japanese word for the spirits, natural forces, or essence in the Shinto faith. The word is also sometimes translated as "god" or "deity.”

**_Magatsuhi:_** (禍津日) (まがつひ) ( _lit_. "bad harbor day") God of misfortune in the Japanese Shintō religion. (禍津日神 (まがつひのかみ) evil gods who cause sin) (曲霊)

*Missed one last chapter: **_Kanna:_** (神無, かんな, _"God of Nothingness"_ ) was the first detachment of Naraku. She appeared to be a ten-year-old girl with pure white hair with white clothing.

 


	13. Change of Heart - Chapter 13 – Dumping Kagome…Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Comment: Nah, nah, nah, nah- Nah, nah, nah, nah-Hey, hey, hey-Goooodbye! 
> 
> Finally!!! 
> 
> And I went a little crazy with the Japanese terms on this one. (But all the translations are at the bottom!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I think it’s obvious that I don’t own this. Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from Inuyasha, or Inuyasha: The Final Act…those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for Inuyasha AND Inuyasha: The Final Act.
> 
> **********

** Chapter 13 – Dumping Kagome…Literally **

 

It had been two days since the brothers had gone their separate ways. Two days since they had spoken so seriously.

As much as Sesshoumaru did not want to leave the Forest of Inuyasha without his Otouto, he felt like he had no choice. Maybe his brother would be able to think more clearly without him there. He could only hope. So, after patrolling a part of his border, hoping he would see the boy leaving the village to come home with him, he had returned to his Castle in the Western Lands alone. _‘Kami, I am so tired of being alone,’_ he thought tiredly.

His Youki cried out for its Mate, pulling him, and he had to resist it for now. He must give Inuyasha time to come on his own.

As he landed on the balcony of his suite of rooms, he could tell Rin was in the sitting room. How long had she been waiting? He walked silently into the room to see a beautiful adolescent young woman, his adopted daughter, sitting at the low table he used for private meals and meetings. She seemed sad, and that upset him. Who or what had made her feel this way?

“Rin.” His low voice startled her slightly. “How long have you been here waiting for me?”

“Oh! My Lord! I am so happy to see you,” she smiled. “I have only been here since this afternoon; about three hours. It gave me time to think.”

“Mmmmm, but didn’t you have your training with Shizuka-san this afternoon? Did you miss your scheduled training?” he asked somewhat severely. To him, her training was very important. She already had incredibly dominant spiritual powers, and training to be able to use them correctly was very important.

Her head dropped, and she lost eye contact with him. “Yes, My Lord, I did miss my training. I just cannot seem to concentrate.”

“And why is that?” he asked her, kneeling to place his arm around her shoulders.

“My Lord, I know you asked me to think about my life very seriously, and I have. Yes, I still want to develop my skills as a priestess, but I have loved Kohaku for a long time now. I still do. I know he feels the same. We have written to each other often, and we used to see each other when Inuyasha-Ojisan would take me to the Slayer’s Village. Unfortunately, we have not seen much of each other since Ojisan’s miko returned.

“I know I am too young to marry, and I will always respect your wishes. But… Is there… What I want to ask is… Is there any way he could come and stay at the Castle sometime?” Rin asked softly, casting her gaze to the polished wood floor.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the top of Rin’s head, and started to stroke her hair while pulling her into his embrace. “Rin, I have come to realize a few things lately, and in doing so, I seem to understand your feelings better. As much as I want to protect you myself, I must recognize that Kohaku would be a very good choice as a mate for you. He is very strong, and could protect you and love you, as you deserve.

“Let me think on this, about the way we could integrate him into life here at the Palace. Once I have figured this out, I will let you know, and he can come here to stay; as long as you are both properly chaperoned at all times and his elder sister agrees. Would that make you happy?”

At his last statement, Rin’s head came up quickly and her shining eyes locked onto Sesshoumaru’s. “Yes My Lord! It would! Hontōni dōmo arigatō!” She rose quickly, and then hugged him tightly before skipping off to her training, leaving a smiling Youkai Lord behind.

 

***

 

Things had not gone quite so smoothly for Inuyasha upon returning home. He too had postponed it for as long as he felt he could. He knew that no matter when he returned, he’d be ‘sat’ into the earth multiple times for daring to leave in the middle of an argument. He just didn’t want to go back at all. In his heart, he wanted nothing more than to leave and never look back, but he couldn’t do that.

So, here he was, standing at the edge of the village where their hut was, staring at the door, listening to Kagome rant inside. About him, of course.

He’d scented Kouga long before he reached the village, and knew he was with Kagome in their home. _‘Kouga. So she’s ranting to him? I almost feel sorry for the Wolf-cub,’_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

He wasn’t feeling particularly generous towards the miko at the moment, so he masked his scent and aura, and waited, listening.

 

***

 

“I just can’t deal with him anymore!” Kagome whined. “He won’t listen to a word I say, and he can never agree with me. It’s almost like he resents me, when _I’m_ the one who gave up everything to be here! He’s considered a ‘Prince of the West’, and yet where are we living?” She opened her arms wide and gestured at the hut they lived in. “He should have mated me in a way his pompous ass of a brother would recognize, but he never told me we _had_ that option. Sesshoumaru even gave me a look that could kill the one time I greeted him as a brother! Which he _is_ , since I am his brother’s wife! I haven’t done anything to deserve this!” Kagome nearly shouted.

Kouga was dumbfounded. “Kagome, are you serious? I mean, you’re my friend and I like you a lot, but if you had that necklace on _me_ , I’d never come within a hundred miles of you. No one likes to be controlled or punished. YOU wouldn’t stand for that if it were reversed, right? So how can you expect Inuyasha to deal with it any better than he has? I still can’t believe he’s been so patient about it…”

“What?!” Kagome shrieked. Outside, Inuyasha’s ears flattened, trying to keep out the shrill sound.

“Damare!” Kouga held his hand up, telling her to be quiet. “You need to listen, Kagome. I realized before Naraku’s defeat that Inuyasha loved you more than I did, because he loved you even though you had him controlled. It’s why I stopped pursuing you and mated with Ayame. You should know Kagome, that any other demon would have simply killed you when they first had the chance after you put that necklace on them. That Inuyasha didn’t says a lot.

“It also says a lot about Sesshoumaru’s respect for Inuyasha’s feelings. I’m surprised _he_ hasn’t come to kill you for the way you constantly harm a member of the Royal Family. _He still might…_ ” Kouga snarked at her.

Kagome had shot to her feet as Kouga began speaking, and had remained that way until he finished. She was furious. “Kouga! You think that way?” She stomped her foot and her hands were fisted at her hips. “If I didn’t have control of him, he’d be slaughtering humans whenever they made him angry. I’d never be able to live with him, because he’d never do anything I wanted him to if I didn’t have a way to force him! I just wish he could have used the Jewel to become fully human. We could have stayed near my family, instead of here.”

Kouga could only sit with his mouth open in shock as he listened to Kagome rant. He’d come to her hoping to reestablish contact; after all, she didn’t have a rosary on _him_ , right? Things hadn’t worked out with him and Ayame, and he’d wanted to see if Inuyasha had left her yet, hoping to catch her on the rebound. Inuyasha obviously hadn’t left her. But now, he couldn’t even imagine wanting to be with Kagome, no matter how pretty she was. He’d never realized just how childish and selfish she could be. His respect for Inuyasha’s patience and control grew.

At that moment, without warning, Inuyasha stepped into the hut. Standing behind Kagome, she had yet to realize he was there, but Kouga’s eyes were instantly drawn to his face. The sadness and pain he saw in the Inu’s eyes was unfathomable; it actually made his stomach clench.

“Kagome,” Inuyasha said quietly.

The miko spun around, surprise written all over her features. “Oh! Inuyasha! **_Osuwari!!!”_** she screamed. “How could you scare me that way?! And where in the hell have you been?!” she demanded.

Kouga was appalled.

As he was pulled down by the spell, the Inu’s face had caught the wooden planks of the raised floor of the hut. He was bleeding badly from his nose and mouth, and even though the Ookami knew he wasn’t seriously hurt, he was still angry with Kagome.

Inuyasha had saved his ass more than once, he could admit that now (and the Inu had never bragged about it, letting Kouga keep his pride intact), so he decided he’d do what he could to help.

And besides, it was never a bad move to be on the good side of royalty.

After the spell had worn off enough, Inuyasha slowly stood again, spitting out blood. He didn’t yell, which surprised Kouga. All he did was speak quietly once again. _‘The Mutt seems to have aged decades.’_ he thought.

“Kagome, I knew you had no respect for me. I knew in my heart you couldn’t _truly_ love me, since you’ve refused to remove the rosary…it’s why I didn’t mark you as my eternal mate. Now, hearing your true thoughts and feelings… Well, never mind... I just think it would be better for everyone if you went back home. This era is not for you. ** _I_** am not for you. I can’t stay with someone who can treat me this way,” Inuyasha explained calmly but sadly.

This calm attitude of Inuyasha’s only made Kagome even angrier. From behind her, Kouga could see she was drawing in a large breath, and he knew she was getting ready to yell the kotodama again.

While Inuyasha and he had never been the best of friends or anything, he couldn’t just sit by anymore and watch this. With his demonic speed, he launched himself up behind her and threw a hand over her mouth, holding her tightly so she couldn’t form any words.

Inuyasha was surprised. The Wolf was trying to _help_ him? His eyes glazed over for a moment… It made him ashamed in a way; here he was, having this scrawny Ookami defend him. Maybe he truly _was_ weak and pathetic…it certainly seemed that way, if he wouldn’t even defend himself.

Then, suddenly, he snapped out of his daze and came to a decision. _‘Enough is enough! Sesshoumaru, with more power than any other being, wants ME as a Mate. I have no business acting like this. This ends today! I’m better than this!’_

“Kouga, release her,” Inuyasha ordered calmly.

“You sure? She’s gonna say that fuckin’ word again,” he replied.

“Yeah, I’m sure. And I’m sure she _won’t_ say that word in my presence, _ever_ _again_ ,” he said with calm confidence.

By now, Kagome was so angry she was shaking and could feel the anger and darkness bubbling up inside of her. How _dare_ they do this to _HER!_ She would show them _both_ , as soon as Kouga freed her. Inuyasha was _stupid_ to think she would not speak that word just because he said so!

Kouga released Kagome, and shoved her in Inuyasha’s direction. As she was opening her mouth to yell, a large section of Inuyasha’s black silk kimono sleeve was stuffed into her mouth. Her eyes went impossibly round in shock and anger as Inuyasha used another strip torn from his sleeve to tie around her head, so the wadded up fabric in her mouth could not be spit out. Inuyasha then spun her around, and tied her hands behind her with yet another strip of the silk fabric. Then he sat her down hard onto the mat closest to the door. Finally, he sat down too, facing her.

“Now, Kagome, you’re going to _listen to_ _me_. For the first time since you freed me from Goshinboku, you’re going to listen to me while you’re angry. Yes, you were a friend before and listened when you _felt_ like it. But when you’ve been angry, _not once_ have you ever _listened_ to me. _Now_ you _will_.” Inuyasha stated firmly.

“I was coming back here to see if there was any possibility of salvaging our love, or even our friendship. Overhearing you though, has convinced me that neither is possible. I wish it could have been different. I’ve loved you with all my heart Kagome, but I think my refusal to become human so long ago, maybe that set something in your mind, that I was no better than a dog. No matter why you’ve treated me this way, the facts haven’t changed. You treat me like a dog on a leash, and a dog on a leash has no way of finding love with its abusive master. Can’t you see that?

“Kouga was right. You would _never_ in a million years allow anyone else to do to _you_ what you do to _me_. Yet, in your mind, I _deserve_ it. _Why?_ Simply because I disagree with you sometimes? Or because I’m Hanyou? Because I have demon blood? Well, that’s not a relationship in any way at all. _And_ _it ends **today**._ ”

Determinedly, Inuyasha rose, grabbed Kagome’s bound hands, hauled her to her feet, and stomped to the Bone Eater’s Well, shoving her in front of him the entire way. He was more hurt and furious than he could ever remember being in his entire life.

 

***

 

Through the subtle connection he had to Inuyasha, both through his blood and as family, Sesshoumaru was startled by the feelings of anger, betrayal, sadness, and resolve he sensed coming from his little brother so suddenly. What could possibly be happening?

 

***

 

Kouga had followed at a safe distance, thinking to step in if necessary. He knew that no matter how angry and hurt the Inu was right now, he’d regret it later if he killed Kagome. He waited to see what would happen.

Upon reaching the Well, Inuyasha stopped and grabbed Kagome’s hands in his. He untied them, pulled them around, and retied them in front of her before she could react. Then, very deliberately, he placed her bound hands on the kotodama rosary around his neck and held them there easily, even as she tried to pull away.

“Kagome, I would have loved you for eternity. I would have been your willing slave, but I can’t live with you enslaving me the way you have. **_It’s over._** _This_ is why I have never marked you as my True Mate, and now I’m happy I didn’t. An immortal life with you while having to wear this rosary would have been the purest form of Hell. You are going back home, and I am sealing the Well forever.

“Now, if you _ever_ , for even _one_ moment, felt love for **_all_** of me… _Please_ , I am begging you, remove this before you go.”

Kagome’s eyes narrowed. He thought he was just going to _get rid_ of her? She’d left her comfortable life in modern Japan for him! He _should_ have done anything she asked, just in return for what she’d given up to be with him! Well, if he thought, after his hurtful words, that she’d just meekly remove the rosary, then he was delusional; and if she didn’t remove it, then he’d never be able to send her back and make her stay away from him.

She was _very_ wrong.

She shook her head _‘No’_ violently. He had his answer; and although her refusal cut his heart into tiny pieces, he knew he’d made the right decision.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, Kagome was astonished to see, not fear or hesitation, but resolve, determination, and deep sadness. For the first time since she’d returned, she felt like she was losing control over him.

Calmly, Inuyasha picked up the bound and now-struggling woman. Holding her over the Well, he whispered his final words to her, “I loved you Kagome. But now, I’d rather be sentenced to a lifetime of solitude and loneliness than stay with you. Goodbye, Kagome.”

And with that, he dropped her. To Kouga’s amazement, a bright purple-pink flash of light erupted from the Well, and in his shock he ran forward, needing to know what had happened.

Just as Kouga was looking down the Well, and noticing with amazement that Kagome had completely disappeared, Inuyasha said from behind him, “Kouga, back up NOW.”

Instinct forced Kouga to jump backwards at that tone in Inuyasha’s voice. It was fortunate he listened to his instincts, because at that very moment the Wind Scar slashed by him, completely obliterating the Well. Debris fell down into the deep hole, filling it solidly, and the wooden frame at the surface had been completely destroyed.

“Holy shit, Mutt-face! Are you tryin’ to kill me?!” Kouga shouted.

“Of course not, you Wimpy Wolf. It’s why I told you to get back,” Inuyasha stated calmly. _‘Should I use the Meidō Zangetsuha? I probably should, but if she tries to use the Well and ends up in that void, she’ll probably haunt me as a kyūketsuki or something. So, no, this will have to be good enough.’_

“But why? Why destroy some dry well? And what the hell happened? Where did she go?” Kouga was understandably confused.

“Because it’s the only way I can think of to be sure that she can never come back, and I can’t think of another way to destroy this Well completely. As for where she went, she was from a time 500 years in the future. The Well was the portal she used to travel between her time and ours.

“ **Now** , I am gonna sit here and wait, to be absolutely sure she can’t come back. I know her. She’s a kijo anyway, and angry enough that she’s probably doing all she can think of to make the Well work again from her time. I have to be _positive_ I’ve destroyed it,” Inuyasha explained.

Kouga was getting tired of being shocked so many times this day. He was finding this very hard to believe. _‘Kagome from another TIME? How is that possible?’_ he thought wildly.

“Okay, Inukoro, just how the _fuck_ is that possible?” Kouga demanded.

“What, you think I know how it fuckin’ worked? All I know is that Kagome and I were the only ones who could use the Well. When I would disappear before? That’s where I went, to her time in the future. Honestly, didja’ never think anything was strange about her stupid clothes? Fuckin’ panchira all the time, she had no shame. Couldn’t be a munechira, right? At least breasts would have been entertaining.” Inuyasha sneered. “I begged her to wear something more practical, but _nooo_ , she couldn’t do that,” Inuyasha smirked as he looked at the Wolf.

Suddenly, all the things Kouga had wondered about concerning Kagome started to make a little bit of sense.

“So, Inu, you want company while you wait?” Kouga asked, noticing how the sunset was making Inuyasha’s hair glow. _‘He wouldn’t be a bad choice for a mate, that’s for sure,’_ the Wolf wasn’t quite sure where that thought had come from.

“Nah, not really. I’m gonna wait here for a while, then I’m leavin’ the village. I’ve had enough of humans. I think I’ll go to Sesshoumaru’s castle in the West. He asked me to come, and now I think I will,” Inuyasha stated quietly.

“Wait, Sesshoumaru asked you to come _home?_ ” Another shock for poor Kouga.

“Yeah. We talked the other day, and he asked me then,” Inuyasha said.

“Okay then. I think I’ll get back to my Pack. See ya’ around,” Kouga said as he turned to leave. _‘If Sesshoumaru asked him to come home, then I’d be smart to not interfere.’_

“Hey, Kouga…”

“Yeah?” Kouga turned to look back.

“Uh, thanks. Thanks for grabbing her. We both know how I heal, but having her restrained for once was nice. I didn’t expect that, so thanks. I guess I owe ya’ one,” Inuyasha smiled.

“No problem, Inuyasha. See ya’ later,” Kouga said as he left, and Inuyasha was finally alone.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru was confused. Such strong feelings of anger and hurt coming from Inuyasha before, then suddenly, those feelings were gone. He still felt some lingering traces of hurt, but there was more resolve there now. Again, he wondered what had happened.

_‘I hope my Otouto’s resolve is about coming here. I do not know how much longer I can deny my Youki, and it is demanding I go and **get him**.’_

***

 

After a full day and night of watching at the Well, Inuyasha finally breathed a sigh of relief. He was startled to realize he felt very different from how he’d imagined he would. He had believed that if he truly sent Kagome back to her time, he’d be feeling lost and abandoned. Alone and shattered. Instead, he felt relief, like a weight was removed from his shoulders. He felt kind of happy too, and he was looking forward to the journey to Sesshoumaru’s home. For the first time in his life, he was actually looking forward to his future with anticipation. It was a nice feeling.

He only wished he could have gotten her to remove the rosary. That would be his one regret about all of this.

Since Sesshoumaru had explained that stuff to him, he thought he could actually _feel_ the beads weighing him down even more than before; chaining his Youki. Maybe he was imagining it.

Well, she was gone now, so he was stuck with them, and that just plain sucked. But it was nice to know Sesshoumaru still wished to be with him, even with the rosary.

He crept into the village in the early hours just before dawn, entering the hut he’d shared with Kagome. Quickly, he burned her ‘future-clothes’ that she’d had there, just so no one could find them later. Then he changed into his Fire Rat clothing, gathered up the outfits from Sesshoumaru, and came back out.

_‘Wait, I’d better burn the bow and arrows too. If they have any remaining power in them, someone could get hurt.’_ So he walked back in, and put the bow and arrows on the fire as well, and made sure it all had begun to burn well before he left.

He took nothing else; he’d leave the rest for the villagers. He stood for a moment on the porch of their hut, thinking of her; but then his mind turned to all the time he’d wasted, trying to make her happy… Happy enough to remove the rosary and love _all_ of him.

_‘Well, I’d better get started. I don’t think I’ll even say goodbye. They all were wary of me anyway, especially after my markings appeared permanently, so fuck’em. Let ‘em protect themselves for a change. I **do** deserve some happiness finally, just as Kaede said,’_ was his final thought as he leaped to the tops of the trees in the Forest of Inuyasha, and began to speed towards the West.

 

~tbc

 

*****

****

**_Japanese used in this story:_ **

****

**_Shizuka_** : Rin’s teacher. (静香)(しずか) (静= quiet, calm; 香= the fragrance, the aroma, the perfume)

**_Hontōni dōmo arigatō_** :  ‘Thank you so very much!’ -本当にどうもありがとう！

**_Damare_** : Silence! or Shut Up! - (impolite, stop talking) だまれ  (damare) (“Silence!” is generally translated as ‘damare!’, whereas “Shut up!” is usually translated as ‘urusai!’)

**_Kotodama_** : ( _hiragana_ ことだま) 言霊: The mystical force inherent in language. Taken from Shinto beliefs, the Japanese believe that speech has magical effects on the world as words conjure up various spirits, or kami(神 gods and goddesses), that animate the living earth.

**_Kotodama rosary:_** or the ** _Kotodama no Nenju_** : (言魂の念珠, _language power rosary_ ), called the Beads of Subjugation in English, is the title of the rosary/necklace that Inuyasha wears around his neck.

_**Ookami:**_ (Ōkami - _wolf demon_ ) (狼鬼) is a Japanese word that means "wolf god".

**_Kyūketsuki_** : 吸血鬼 (きゅうけつき, _kyūketsuki_ )  a bloodsucking demon or spirit; a vampire

**_Kijo_** : 鬼女 (きじょ, _kijo_ ): a hag; an ogress, a she-devil

**_Inukoro_** : いぬころ “Pup” (This is how it’s translated in the anime, so it’s how I’m using it.)(Is also said to translate as slang to “dog crap,” but don’t get me started on Kouga. ;) ) ( ** _Mutt-face_** is another of Kouga’s names for him from the anime.)

**_Kouga:_** (鋼牙, _Kōga, "Steel fang"_ ) the young leader of the eastern **Yōrōzoku** (妖狼族, _Yorozoku, "Wolf Demon Tribe"_ ), which is nearly wiped out by Kagura and Naraku.

**_Kaze no Kizu_** : The Wind Scar. (風の傷. English TV: " ** _Wind Scar_** "; Literally meaning " _Scar of the Wind_.")

**_Meidō Zangetsuha_** : (冥道斬月波, _lit."Dark Path Slashing Moon Wave"_ ) The attack that was originally part of Tenseiga and developed by Sesshoumaru; eventually taken by Inuyasha & the Tetsusaiga, and transformed into a cutting-type of attack.

**_Panchira:_** ( _katakana_ パンチラ) (sexuality, slang) panty flash — the unexpected (intentional, or accidental) exposure of a woman's panties

**_Munechira:_** ( _kanji_ 胸チラ, _katakana_ むねチラ) (sexuality, slang) 胸チラ: the unexpected (intentional, or accidental) exposure of a woman's breast(s)


	14. Change of Heart - Chapter 14 – Inuyasha Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha comes home...it's an emotional time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for Inuyasha AND Inuyasha: The Final Act.
> 
> **********
> 
> *reviews are a total inspiration….so do it if you can! :D

 

** Chapter 14 – Inuyasha Comes Home **

 

Inuyasha had been to the Castle of the Western Lands, the Tsuki no Kyūden, many times before. However, it had been over a year since the last time, when he’d brought Rin home, and he’d never seen the inside. Each time before, just feeling the pull of his brother’s Youki, he could tell that if he walked inside he’d probably never want to leave. Like before, he followed that same pull, but this time it was like a beacon on a dark night.

The traveling was easy, flying freely from tree to tree, except for one tough moment… He’d thought, for an instant, how nice it had been when they’d been chasing Naraku, to feel Kagome on his back... But no, he wasn’t going to think of the past anymore. No matter what she had felt for him back then, as she grew older, she had changed into a completely different person.

_‘Well, maybe not so different. She used the rosary all the time to punish me even back then. I should’ve seen it all coming.’_ He shook his head… _‘ **No!** I have to stop thinking of the past. There’s nothing to be gained by it. I’m going to try to only look forward now… That life is now my old life, and only those I care for will be a part of my new one.’_

After a day and a half of traveling, at dawn on the second day, he crested a hill as he flew from treetop to treetop, and there in front of him… **_‘_** _Wow… **’**_ was all he could think. He’d never seen the beautiful castle as it was now, bathed in the rays of the sun’s first light. He was about 30 miles away, but he could easily see it. He knew it was on a cliff overlooking the ocean, but he’d never seen that side of it. Now he’d finally be able to. 

One would expect a castle-complex in the Japanese style, and it was, but instead of being constructed of stone and wood on the outside, as all others in this era were, it was all stone. White stone walls that shimmered opalescent in the early morning sunlight; bright white stone tiles on the multiple roof levels; some of the buildings towering more than six stories.

He had seen some pictures in Kagome’s time of Japanese castles built after this era, and this resembled some, but it was far more beautiful, and was so huge it looked like multiple castles put together. The river that came from the nearby mountains, and encircled the castle and adjacent village, sparkled as if shards of adamant had been scattered across its surface before flowing over the cliff to the ocean below. It was truly modern in every sense, and yet beautifully traditional at the same time.

He just stood at the top of a tree, shocked into stillness for a few minutes. He could only think that it looked even more beautiful, now that he knew he didn’t have to leave it ever again. Then he shook himself out of his daze and took off even faster than before.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru had been feeling his little brother getting closer for the last day and night, and had been eagerly anticipating his arrival; unable to sleep at all.

As he felt him drawing ever nearer, he rose from his early-morning work at his desk and moved swiftly to the front gates, where his arrival was noticed immediately by the guards posted there.

It was very rare for him to come out for any occasion. _‘But my Otouto coming home is not just **any** occasion, is it?’_ Sesshoumaru allowed a smile to cross his lips at that thought.

He did not notice how his smile affected his guards…how they instantly cringed, wondering who was going to die painfully.

Sesshoumaru looked out across the fields and homes that were built around the Castle Village below, staring into the distance with anticipation. _‘What will he think of his new home? Have I done everything possible to assure he is comfortable and made to feel at home here?’_ Thoughts tumbled through Sesshoumaru’s mind, a very rare thing to happen to him.

Suddenly, he saw him. Just a small speck of red and flowing bright white in the distance, shooting with demonic speed across the outlying fields, coming straight towards the castle. So he watched, waiting with anticipation.

It seemed to the DaiYoukai that it took forever, but finally, there he was. Slowing to walk up the path to the main gates, with his shoulders held back in pride, was his beautiful Little Brother, glowing in the early morning light.

He could wait no longer. He had been struggling with his Youki for days, and now _Inuyasha was_ _finally_ _here_.

Sesshoumaru defied convention even further and moved to meet his brother before he could reach the gates. They came to a stop in front of each other, and just stared into nearly identical pairs of eyes for a moment. Then Sesshoumaru reached out both hands.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened slightly, before he placed his hands into his brother’s. Feeling Sesshoumaru’s fingers wrap tightly around his hands did something to the young Hanyou. His knees felt weak suddenly, and he had no idea why.

Sesshoumaru did, however. He smiled at his brother, kept one of his hands in his, and turned to lead him through the gates and into the castle.

 

***

 

Inuyasha had always been greatly impressed when he ran through the well-tended fields and nearby village before, but he had noticed even more this time.

The farmers were strong and healthy looking, with nice homes set to the side of the fields. Healthy, well-clothed children played with each other. Even more impressive were the villages surrounding the castle. The people were all clean and well-fed. The homes were in perfect condition and very sturdy, not anything like the flimsy huts in most villages. There were both youkai and human villages, with the village closest to the castle having youkai and humans living side by side, a fact that had surprised him since his first trip here.

So he told himself he _shouldn’t_ be surprised with the grandeur of the _inside_ of the castle; and yet he was. It was strikingly beautiful.

Everywhere he looked it was white: the floors of white marble, the walls of white moonstone, and the incredibly high ceilings of rainbow moonstone. The walls of the entire entrance hallway were covered, from floor to ceiling, with carvings of his ancestors.

This castle certainly was a ‘Palace of the Moon’.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother, and could not help but smile again. (He was going to have to figure this out, this desire to smile each time his little brother did something. It was going to ruin his reputation.) His baby brother was standing next to him, and still holding his hand, but turning in partial circles taking in as much as he could see, all with his mouth hanging open in awe.

“Otouto, I will bring you back later for a tour of the castle. That carving there, the largest one, is of Chichue,” he pointed before turning back to Inuyasha. “I thought, for now, you would like to bathe and rest for a short time before the morning meal is served. Does that sound agreeable?” Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha pulled his gaze away from the wall with his father’s likeness with great difficulty. He’d always been an outcast. To see that he had family, and a family like _this_ , it was overwhelming. He turned to Sesshoumaru, “Yeah, that does sound good. Um…where are the baths? If you point me in the right direction, I can just go. I’m sure you’re busy…”

Sesshoumaru cocked one eyebrow at his little brother. “Inuyasha, as a Lord of the West yourself, you have your own private bathing area just off your private suite of rooms. I plan to take you there. Moreover, since I am _the_ Lord of the West, I can spend this day as I wish. I _wish_ to spend it with _you_. May I?”

Inuyasha looked a little shell-shocked. “Uh, yeah, of course. I… I’ve just never been inside a place like this. It’ll be nice to be able to relax in a bath though, and maybe even doze off for a while. I’ve never done that before. I always had to be on guard.”

Sesshoumaru did not allow his sadness at Inuyasha’s comment to show. It was his fault that the boy had never known any type of security. At least he now had a chance now to make up for that.

Sesshoumaru motioned to one of the two guards standing just inside the front doors they had walked through. “Hiroki, please make it known to all in the castle that my younger brother, Lord Inuyasha, is now in residence.”

“Yes, My Lord,” Hiroki replied with a bow to them both. Then he turned and moved away to do as his Lord had asked.

Next, Sesshoumaru waved to a female servant, “Kaori, please double-check to make certain the bathing area in my brother’s room is stocked properly; it is where he is currently headed.”

“Yes, My Lord,” she bowed and hurried off.

“Ya’ know, you don’t have to go to all this trouble for me Aniki. I appreciate it, but it’s not necessary,” Inuyasha said.

“Nonsense. It is my pleasure, Otouto, as I enjoy your company. Also… I have…failed you greatly in the past, and all I can do is try to change the future. I am…very glad you are here... In addition, the servants here will be happy to know they are serving you well. I will assign a personal servant to you later, if that is alright with you,” Sesshoumaru explained.

“Huh? I’ve never had any servants. Why would I need one?” Inuyasha was confused.

“Because, Little Brother, they can be of help to you. They can get things you want or need. They can help you with your clothing, as some of it will be much more elaborate than the robe of the Fire Rat or the kimonos you now have. Formal types of clothing will only be worn for formal functions, but you will have to wear them at those times. And by giving you a personal servant now, you can begin to be comfortable with them.”

“I hadn’t even thought about wearing formal clothes. Yeah, I guess what you’re sayin’ makes sense. I just don’t want ‘em close by all the time. I’m not really used to all this.” Inuyasha seemed overwhelmed.

“Relax Otouto. I will not throw you into formal functions right away.” Sesshoumaru winked at his brother, touching him lightly on the shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah…just show me where I can get cleaned up, will ya’?” Inuyasha grumbled good-naturedly.

“Of course. Follow me Little Brother.” Sesshoumaru reached for his hand again, and began to lead him through the castle. Inuyasha blushed. It was going to take some getting used to, Sesshoumaru being so affectionate, but he decided he liked it.

His thoughts changed as they walked. _‘Does Sesshoumaru still want me as his mate, or is this just him being brotherly? Gosh, I really do need some sleep.’_

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept in a _real_ bed, laying down. Even in his travels with his Pack, during the times they would stay in a human lord’s mansion, he would still sleep sitting up. And the last few years, when he would lay down, it was only on light padding over a wooden floor. What would it feel like to lie down on a real mattress while sleeping? And he couldn’t wait for a private bath. He was excited about it, which he felt was kind of silly, but he couldn’t help it.

Sesshoumaru had so many things he wanted to say to his brother. However, seeing him stare at each wall they passed, he felt he should just stay silent and allow Inuyasha to take in as much as he could at his own pace right now.

After walking in and out of grand hallways and huge formal dining rooms, they exited out into a series of outer walkways. Continuing past multiple buildings and through more gardens than Inuyasha could count, they finally came to a huge, six-story structure at the rear of the castle-complex. Upon entering, Inuyasha noticed that it was made with the same stone on this first level as all the other buildings were. However, on _this_ building’s first floor there was a huge, three-story-high, curving staircase made of rainbow moonstone.

“This stairway leads to the Family Wing of the castle, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru said as he led Inuyasha past the guards standing at the bottom of the stairs. This was the most secure portion of the entire castle, and it was where the Lord of the West and his family resided. Of course, only Sesshoumaru and Rin had lived here lately…but now Inuyasha would be here too. Sesshoumaru felt a warmth spread in his chest at the thought.

After walking down interior hallways with the smoothest wood floors Inuyasha had ever walked on, Sesshoumaru finally stopped about halfway down an enormous hallway between two sets of double-doors.

Pointing to the massive double-doors at the very end of the hall he said, “Those doors at the end lead to the three levels of the mated-Lord’s chambers. They were Chichue’s, and will not be used again until I am mated.” He gave Inuyasha a smile that made the Hanyou’s knees weak again and he blushed. Sesshoumaru’s smile widened.

He then waved to the doors on their right, “Now, these doors lead to my rooms,” and turning fully to his left he continued, “And these are the doors to your rooms.”

Inuyasha had turned towards Sesshoumaru’s room and was amazed at the carvings on the wooden doors, reaching out instantly to touch them. The kanji for Sesshoumaru’s name were done in beautiful calligraphy and were surrounded by carvings of InuYoukai. The doors themselves were carved from white cedar. They were stunning; so it was reluctantly that he turned away from the doors, to look towards where Sesshoumaru was saying his room would be.

There he was shocked once again.

He was standing before yet another set of beautiful wooden doors. This time carved from red cedar, and also filled with carvings of InuYoukai. But here, Inuyasha saw the kanji for _his_ name, done in the same beautiful calligraphy. He could tell immediately that whoever had carved Sesshoumaru’s doors had carved his as well.

Inuyasha could only stare, taking in each little detail. Then he suddenly noticed that it was his father’s true-form that was carved around the kanji for his name. He spun around quickly, and verified that it was the same on Sesshoumaru’s doors.

Sesshoumaru could guess what Inuyasha was thinking. “Inuyasha, Chichue carved these doors himself. He wanted us to know he would always be there to protect us.”

Inuyasha was shaken to the core. ‘ _I’ve been homeless all my life. Always fighting, never having enough to eat, or a place to sleep; and to find out that **here** , I’ve had a place that **should** have been **mine**. I should have been protected and cared for.’ _ It hurt in a way he could barely tolerate.

Sesshoumaru had apologized, and he _knew_ he was sincere; he had been apologizing repeatedly since they first had started meeting nearly five years ago. He had already asked Inuyasha to allow him to make it up to him.

It was only these recent memories of his brother’s efforts that allowed him to withstand the raging torrent of over two centuries of emotions welling up inside of him.

In a strained voice he said, “Sesshoumaru, I… I want us to be closer…and… I don’t want to ruin what we’ve built so far, so I… I’m fighting for control…because I want to be able…to just simply talk to you…as my brother. I want to explain how this affects me,” Inuyasha whispered harshly.

Sesshoumaru _wanted_ to understand…it was the only way he could ever begin to fix things. “Yes, Inuyasha, tell me. Please, hold nothing back.” He squeezed the boy’s hand tightly.

Inuyasha continued in a voice choked with emotion, “I… I have so many things swirling in my mind and heart right now. I’m angry, and bitter, knowing what I _could_ have had, how my life could have been _so_ _vastly_ _different_. And that… It makes me want to strike out and hurt you in the same way I’ve hurt my entire life.”

He choked up for a moment, then continued, “But your honesty, and even before now, how we’ve been trying to become more like true brothers, tells me you’re truly sincere in regretting our past, and _that_ makes me want to hold on to you. _It’s so fucking hard_ , _to hold it all in at one time_.”

“Can I, um… Can I have some privacy for a while?” Inuyasha finished quietly, his eyes never leaving the doors to his room.

“Of course, Otouto. _I_ _am_ **_truly_** _sorry_. If I could change my past actions, I would, without any hesitation. Nevertheless, I want you to know, that even though I am the predominant cause of most of the dreadful years of your life, I would like the opportunity to make the _rest_ of your life the complete opposite. Can you believe that?” Sesshoumaru whispered, all while still holding Inuyasha’s hand, stroking the back of it with his fingers.

“Yes, Aniki, I understand. I _do_ believe you, or I’d never have come here. I’ll bathe and rest for a while. Just let me know when the meal is, and I’ll be there,” Inuyasha replied quietly.

“I will come and get you for the meal. Until then, relax Brother, you have plenty of time,” Sesshoumaru replied.

With that, Sesshoumaru pushed open the doors to Inuyasha’s room. “If you need anything, there are ropes attached in each corner of each room of your suite. Pull on one and a servant will come. Until later, Little Brother.”

Sesshoumaru slowly let go of Inuyasha’s hand and watched him walk into his rooms alone. He wished he could follow, but it was not yet time for that. He only hoped he had not ruined any chances they had for the future with his past actions.

He closed Inuyasha’s doors, turned slowly, and entered his own rooms instead.

 

~tbc

 

*****

****

**_Japanese used in this story:_ **

 

**_Tsuki no Kyūden_** : (月の宮殿) ( _The_ ) _Palace of the Moon_  =  (the) Castle of the Western Lands (The name I have given Sesshoumaru’s castle in my story.)

**_Hiroki_** : (大樹) (ひろき) male name meaning ‘big tree’

**_Kaori_** : (香) (かおり) female name meaning ‘(the) fragrance, (the) aroma, (the) perfume’

**_DaiYoukai:_**   **_Dai :_ ‘**great’:Title referring to an important leader. 大王 (だいおう, daiō) + **_Youkai:_**

**_youkai_** : (妖怪) ( _hiragana_ ようかい, _romaji_ **yōkai** ). supernatural being, demon, monster, ghost, phantom, strange apparition (a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore)

**_Chichue_** : (父上) honorific form of _‘Father’_. (父 ( _romaji_ **chichi** (ちち)): one's own father ) + **_Ue_** (上) literally means "above", and denotes a high level of respect. (While its use is no longer very common, it is still seen in constructions like _chichi-ue_ (父上) and _haha-ue_ (母上), reverent terms for "father" and "mother" respectively.)

 

Disclaimer: I think it’s obvious that I don’t own this. Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from _Inuyasha_ , or _Inuyasha: The Final Act_ …those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.


	15. Change of Heart - Chapter 15 – Lap of Luxury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, way too short. But at least our favorite InuHanyou gets pampered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for Inuyasha AND Inuyasha: The Final Act.
> 
> **********

 

** Chapter 15 – Lap of Luxury **

 

Inuyasha was blinded to the beauty of his rooms by his conflicting emotions for about one minute. While standing motionless, the wonderful scent of the wood used in all the furniture caressed his senses, and he started to take visual notice of his surroundings.

The room he was in was a formal sitting room. Paneled in Japanese cedar, with painted scrolls decorating the walls, there was a kotatsu of Makassar Ebony wood in the center, surrounded by ornate cushions of red and purple fabric trimmed with gold. He admired its beauty for a moment, and then walked further into the suite.

Opening a slightly smaller set of doors, he was blown away. His bedroom. _‘This…is all mine?’_ It was _huge_. He felt soothed instantly by the scents of wood all around him; it reminded him of the forest he loved so much.

In the center was a platform-storage bed with a bookcase-headboard that could comfortably fit ten people. Covered in silks of reds, purples, and violets, accented with gold threads, and canopied with more of the same. There were sheer panels of red and purple blended colors floating around the bed, hiding it almost completely from view. Sitting at the foot of the bed, and stretching the entire width, was a large chest made of cedar.

In one corner of the room near a window was a traditional desk, along with a tansu-chest to the side with drawers and cubbyholes within easy reach. The large chair was cushioned on the seat and back with the same silks as his bed.

On another wall was a _massive_ wardrobe, flanked by painted shoji screens for privacy. He noticed larger tansu-chests behind the screens as he got closer. Somewhat dazed, he opened the wardrobe to put his bundle of clothes away, expecting to find it empty. Instead, it was filled with beautiful clothes. He reached out to run his hand along the clothing hanging there, and all of it was so soft.

He’d never known anything but his coarse Fire Rat clothing before he’d been injured this last time. It was hot in the summer, and the clothing from Sesshoumaru had been a welcome change.

The clothing he was looking at now was just as soft as Sesshoumaru’s, and the colors… He was amazed. He could tell by the scents that they had just been placed in this wardrobe recently, and had been newly made just for him; although he could detect two other family-scents, they were very faint, and he decided to wait to find out what they were.

He was overwhelmed by how much Sesshoumaru seemed to truly want to make him happy and feel welcome.

He walked dazedly to a set of glass doors on the same wall as the bed, and opening them, walked out onto a large balcony. The sight that greeted him, of the early morning sunlight shining on the ocean, left him breathless. _‘The sea is right below me! I’ll get to see it all the time!’_ he thought excitedly.

The first thing he noticed when he could tear his gaze away from the water was a walled-in forest directly below his balcony… _far below_ … _‘Wow, I’ve never been this high up in anything but a tree…’_ There were huge trees, flowers, and even a small river flowing through it, emptying out under the wall on the ocean-side. The scents were so calming, even reaching four stories into the air to meet him...he’d have to remember to ask Sesshoumaru about it. _‘Maybe I could visit it. Is it someone’s private forest?’_

To his left he could see the main part of the castle; the front entrance was hidden behind the part he could see. It looked as though the family-towers of the castle were set on the edge of the cliff, with the bulk of the castle shielding it. Thinking of the doors to Sesshoumaru’s rooms, he realized that what he saw to his right would be the tower for the Lord’s Chamber; and behind him on the other side of the cliff would be Sesshoumaru’s tower of rooms. He could imagine from this vantage point that the balcony for the Lord’s Chamber must be perched on the very tip of the cliff. All of the family-suites were overlooking the ocean, set on a narrow finger of land extending out into the sea.

After relaxing there for a while and allowing the scents to calm him, he remembered his original plan to take a bath. He returned inside, and walked to a single door he had yet to open near the wardrobe. Opening it, he got yet another shock.

The bathroom was huge too! Softly lit by huge windows covered with painted rice paper, it was instantly soothing, and calmed his emotions even further.

The tub was sized like the bed. He could have a party in here! (Not like he’d ever let that happen, but _wow_.) The tub itself was built to be identical to a hot spring, with rocks to sit on and a smooth rock bottom.

To his left was a large mirrored wall, with a shelf built into the wall below it, and a cushioned backless stool. On the shelf were racks with brushes, oils, towels; anything he could ever need.

Turning back to the enormous bathtub, he was already stripping off his clothes. Then he stopped. _‘Right, I need to call a servant to fill the tub.’_ He didn’t want to wait, but at least he’d have his first-ever private bath; no looking over his shoulder. _‘This is gonna be so great.’_

Looking around for the rope Sesshoumaru mentioned, he saw it next to the tub, but next to that was a small stone lever. _‘I wonder what this does?’_ he thought, as he pushed it down.

Instantly, steaming hot water began to pour into the tub from a large waterfall at one side. He’d noticed the smooth sloped stone with no seats below it, but that it was for water to pour out of surprised him. It was beautiful.

He quickly resumed shedding his clothing. He was sweaty and hot from running for nearly two days, and this looked like paradise.

He got in, and sighed in pleasure. The water was very hot… _‘Maybe they’re getting the water directly from a real hot spring somehow?’_ He decided he could figure it out later. For now, all he was interested in was sinking into the water and relaxing.

He sat on the rocks opposite the waterfall, allowing his mind to clear and enjoying the sensation of the hot water climbing up his body as the tub filled quickly. He realized he could fill it high enough that he _could_ literally swim in it, but for now he’d fill it about halfway, up to his shoulders while sitting.

As he leaned his head back with a soft sigh of pleasure, he saw an alcove in the rock. In it were more towels and a variety of shampoos and hair-oils, body soaps and body oils. _‘Wow, this is all for me to use? I never knew fancy stuff like this existed. Maybe I can try them **all** eventually.’_ He was excited. He’d never known such luxury before. He lazily floated so his foot could reach the lever to stop the flow of water, then floated back, grabbed a towel, and placed it behind his head.

He leaned back with a sigh and a content smile on his face, floating weightless in the soothing water. Maybe his life _was_ truly changing for the better after all. He would let himself hope and enjoy everything.

He would, for the first time, trust his brother completely. It would kill him if Sesshoumaru reverted to his old ways, but something in his soul told him that Sesshoumaru’s change of heart was genuine.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru entered his own rooms, fighting his Youki with each step.

Knowing his brother was feeling emotionally vulnerable, his Youki was demanding they go and comfort him. Knowing he was going to bathe, his Youki was also demanding they go in there and bathe with the boy. Kami knew he wanted to do both. However, he could not. Not yet.

For now, it was best to allow Inuyasha some space. He needed to gain the boy’s trust completely. Without that, there could be nothing built between them for the future.

 

***

 

Inuyasha spent a full hour in the bath just laying back and dozing in the hot water. Finally stirring, he leaned over and looked through the soaps he could use. Deciding on a soap that had the lightest fragrance, one that smelled lightly of sandalwood, he washed his body first, then reached for the matching shampoo to wash his hair. He began to duck under the water to rinse it out, then had a thought and reached for that lever again, and let the waterfall rinse his hair for him. _‘This is awesome. I could definitely get used to this.’_

He then looked at the oils next to the soaps. He could see that there were oils for both his hair and body, paired with the soaps or shampoos. He’d never used oil in his hair, but decided to give it a try. He slowly worked the sandalwood oil into his hair, and was pleasantly surprised with how soft it made his hair feel even while still wet.

Getting out finally, he dried off, and then looked at the combs and brushes that were on the counter by the mirror. He hadn’t had a brush or comb since his Mother died; he’d always just used his claws to try to get the tangles from his hair. _‘Well, I’m trying lots of new things, so why not try a comb too?’_

He chose a big comb with wide teeth, and got started. It pulled at the knots in his hair, but the oil he’d used was helping a great deal. Within a short period of time, he’d been able to comb out all of his normally-unruly hair.

Finally looking up to see the mirror, he stared in surprise at his reflection. Combing his hair out had also helped to dry it faster, and he was very pleased with how soft and shiny it looked. It even looked longer than before, and lay much better; still full but not so wild.

Leaving the bathroom, the first thing he saw was the bed. Even though his original intention had been to go to the wardrobe and find something to sleep in (with all those drawers in it, he was sure to find something), he couldn’t resist the way the bed seemed to be calling out to him after the relaxing bath. So he walked to the bed, pulled back the furs and sheet, and climbed in naked.

_‘Wooowww… Ho-ohh-ly shiiiit…’_ was all he could think at first. He was totally taken by how amazing the silk sheets felt against his bare skin. _‘Have I ever felt something this soft before?’_ he wondered. The only answer he had to that question was that Sesshoumaru’s Fluff was this soft. But he’d never felt his brother’s Fluff at any time except when they would fight. Or when he’d been hurt, but he’d been too out of it then to appreciate it fully. So, no, he’d never felt anything quite like _this_.

He spent a decent amount of time just sliding his body back and forth, enjoying the feel of the cool silk on his skin. He’d never slept naked before.

Then it hit him, like a physical blow, just how _completely fucking_ _tired_ he was. The entire thing with Kagome, then his run to the West, his excitement, and then all the confusing and upsetting emotions…finally the wonderful hot bath…he was _exhausted_.

And so, for the first time in his life that he could remember, he cleared his mind completely and fell asleep in total comfort and security; content in the knowledge that he was completely safe here, and because of that, he could sleep deeply and peacefully.

 

~tbc

 

*****

 

**_Japanese used in this story:_ **

****

**_shoji_** : In traditional Japanese architecture, a shōji (障子) is a door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo. Shōji doors are often designed to slide open, and thus conserve space that would be required by a swinging door.

A **_kotatsu:_** (炬燵) is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself.

**_tansu-chest_** : Japanese tansu chests come in several types and all of them were designed for storage in specific locations. Mizuya tansu are very large chests with sliding doors and a few small drawers. They were used in kitchens to store cooking equipment. Isho tansu were clothing chests with flat drawers in which prized kimonos could be laid out--there were no hanging chests in small Japanese homes. The most well-known tansu are the step-chests, kaidan tansu, which were all-purpose storage used in the main room of the house. The graduated sections of chest could be combined to form a ladder to reach a loft area and separated and relocated around the house to foil the tax assessor who arrived to count rooms. The Japanese developed lacquer to a high art and many of their chests are lacquered.

 

Disclaimer: I think it’s obvious that I don’t own this. Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from _Inuyasha_ , or _Inuyasha: The Final Act_ …those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.


	16. Change of Heart - Chapter 16 – Tempting Sesshoumaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but tasty. ;)
> 
> ***Now getting into chapters that are DEFINITELY NOT work-safe.*** *ahhh...yesss* XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for Inuyasha AND Inuyasha: The Final Act.
> 
> **********
> 
> I'm chasing them down...trying to capture them so I own them. Still no luck though. Guess they're still not mine.

** Chapter 16 – Tempting Sesshoumaru **

 

Sesshoumaru had decided he would try to give his little brother a lot of time before waking him up to eat. They had missed the morning meal but that was no problem, they could eat whenever they wished.

He wondered… How long would Inuyasha sleep if he just left him alone? He knew from what the boy had said that he had never really slept in safety. Should he not just allow him to sleep until he woke up naturally?

He was torn. He wanted his brother to eat too. Inuyasha was not accustomed to eating well; he knew that.

_‘What should I do? Maybe I will just go in there and see if he wakes up from my entering his room. If he doesn’t, perhaps I should let him sleep without bothering him.’_

That somewhat decided, Sesshoumaru left his rooms to go to Inuyasha’s.

 

***

 

Upon entering Inuyasha’s rooms after knocking and getting no answer, he was hit with the light scent of sandalwood that the boy had used to wash with. He immediately decided that sandalwood was definitely a scent that smelled absolutely delicious when paired with Inuyasha’s natural scent.

He opened the doors that led from the sitting room to the bedroom, _not_ trying to be quiet; he did not want Inuyasha to think he was sneaking up on him. He walked up to the bed and drew the curtains back.

There, in front of his disbelieving eyes, was his beautiful little brother, naked except for the sheet. His shimmering curtain of hair was spread out wantonly across the pillows, and it looked so soft, his fingers were itching to run through that silken mane. He had moved enough in his sleep that the furs were at the bottom of the bed, but that was not the problem.

What _was_ , was that the purple silk sheet had moved down as well. It barely covered his hips. Inuyasha’s lightly-tanned upper body was on display for his hungry eyes, from his dark-honey colored nipples to the beginning of the fine white hairs low on his abdomen…a tempting hint of what lay further down.

_‘Damn him!’_ Sesshoumaru thought desperately. _‘If my Youki was difficult for me to control before, it is going to be impossible now!’_ He felt the saliva pooling in his mouth and the heat rising in his groin…all from the alluring picture his baby brother presented.

It took him an embarrassingly long time to realize that Inuyasha had not stirred at all with his entrance into his room.

Then, to Sesshoumaru’s horror and his Youki’s delight, the Hanyou stirred, and the Demon Lord was rooted to the spot, wide-eyed. Inuyasha actually _rolled over_ , and was now lying on his stomach. Of course, the silk sheet could not give Sesshoumaru a break. It just _had_ to slide further down, exposing the top half of the curves of Inuyasha’s muscled ass.

Caught off guard, (Even though he should not have been, because really, the boy was in bed, _why_ _not_ roll over?) Sesshoumaru groaned aloud at the sight presented to him. _‘Kami, his sexy ass is the same golden-honey color as the rest of him! Even **I** have my limits, and I think I think I’ve just reached the extreme limit of what I can resist.’ _

He had only seen him at night before, when he had bathed him while injured, and he was too concerned with his injuries at the time. Seeing him in the full light of day only emphasized how beautiful he was.

His desire for this beauty before him caused a moan to pass his lips, and he immediately covered his mouth with his hands in a very un-Sesshoumaru-like gesture, hoping now that the boy would _not_ wake up. He would really like to be able to enjoy this for longer. Then maybe escape before he was noticed.

Luck was on his side, it seemed. He got a few minutes to allow his imagination, and his Youki, to run wild. He heard his Youki whisper seductively in his mind, _“Imagine dragging our tongue from his neck, down his spine, to his tailbone, and then…we will gently spread him apart, our claw-tips nearly piercing his flesh, and use our tongue to stretch…”_

_‘Damn! If he wakes he is sure to be suspicious…Youki, control yourself!’_ Sesshoumaru hissed mentally.

 

***

 

In the bed, Inuyasha finally began to wake up. He slowly processed where he was, how damn _comfortable_ he was, how _great_ he felt being so _clean_ ; and then he processed the one thing he should have noticed first.

_Sesshoumaru’s scent_.

By the time Inuyasha was quickly turning his head to the side to see Sesshoumaru standing by his bed, the Youkai Lord had composed himself, mostly.

Clearing his throat, Sesshoumaru asked, “I just came in to see if you were awake. The afternoon meal will be served shortly. Do you feel like getting up to eat?” His voice was only slightly strained.

Luckily, Inuyasha was still waking up and didn’t really notice the strain in his voice. “Yeah, sure, I can always get up to eat,” the boy smiled. _‘Wait a minute…did he clear his throat? I’ve never heard him do that….’_

“Then let me get you a robe, so you can get up and get dressed,” Sesshoumaru said, trying to ignore his Youki who was screaming at him to _not_ cover up the boy, but _un_ cover more of him instead. He was turning to go to the wardrobe when he noticed the young man blush crimson and saw a mortified expression come to his face.

Inuyasha had just realized he was naked under the thin sheet. ‘ _Shit! I’m naked in the same room as perfect-beautiful-full-youkai-Sesshoumaru…’_ He’d always had quite a complex about his body, and he was dreadfully embarrassed. Still lying on his stomach, he pulled the sheet up higher, and burrowed his face into the pillow.

“Otouto, are you alright?” Sesshoumaru asked, not understanding his brother’s behavior.

“Yeah, I’m fine. S-sorry about being in here like…like this. Look, I know I’m weird to look at ‘cause I’m hanyou and I didn’t mean to do this to you. I….uh… I wasn’t thinking. I just came out of the bath and saw this comfortable bed and climbed in. Uh, I can put something on…just-just gimme a second. You can wait in the other room if it’s better for you,” Inuyasha sputtered.

Sesshoumaru was stunned. His baby brother thought he was ‘weird to look at’? Why would he think that? Should he just be honest with the boy? He **_so_** wanted to be able to begin courting his brother…and he _would_ court him properly. He deserved nothing less.

He decided the truth would be better…then he could gauge how receptive the boy would be to his advances.

“No, Otouto, I am enjoying the view a great deal. You are _beautiful_ , and you look very sexy lying there like that. I would _very_ much like to see _more_ of you, rather than cover you up with a robe,” he said in a low, aroused voice.

Inuyasha jumped slightly at Sesshoumaru’s confession, and then burrowed further into the bedding. His blush in the next few moments rivaled the red-color of the fabrics in his room, and Sesshoumaru enjoyed the sight greatly.

“Listen, you don’t have to say things like that to get me to want to be your Mate. _I know better_ , okay? I know it’s somethin’ about bein’ hanyou that makes me look repulsive. I guess I was wondering if you really meant it, you know, about bein’ mates, ‘cause we both know you can have your pick of the most beautiful full youkai in the world. I mean, if you’d rather be brothers only, th-that’s fine with me, I’m really happy we can be brothers again. But I wasn’t sure if you still felt the same way about bein’ mates. I-it’s okay if you don’t,” Inuyasha ran off at the mouth out of embarrassment.

“Inuyasha, do you truly believe that? You are a beautiful creature; has no one told you this before?” Sesshoumaru asked in genuine confusion. He could not fathom his brother’s attitude.

“Huh?!?” Inuyasha asked in amazement as he rolled over and sat up, grasping the sheet to him, covering himself up to his neck. “I’ve been called a ‘vile,’ ‘disgusting,’ ‘worthless atrocity’ that ‘should never have been allowed to live,’ by both humans and youkai, for my entire life. Why would I assume anything different? Even Kagome never said anything good about how I looked, although she wanted me to become human. I figured even she was disgusted with me as a hanyou too.”

Even with Inuyasha’s tact in not mentioning him by name, Sesshoumaru instantly remembered calling him a ‘disgusting half-breed,’ and worse, on numerous occasions. And if _he_ had, then he was certain ignorant humans would have said something similar to the boy throughout his life.

His heart broke a little more, realizing now how much weight his words had carried with Inuyasha, and how much he needed to do to repair things between them.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the edge of the bed so he could look Inuyasha straight in the eyes. “I am sorry Inuyasha, for the lies I told you before. I have _never_ thought you were ‘disgusting’. In fact, I was angry and said those things because, even back when I blamed you for father’s death, I thought you were beautiful.

“I must admit, it angered me even more at the time, because your looks reminded me so much of Chichue. You look more like him than I do. Aside from his marks, your face is nearly identical to his from when he was younger.

“I truly want you for my Mate, that hasn’t changed. It can’t be a total surprise to realize that I am physically attracted to you, can it?” Sesshoumaru said in a low voice. “Do you think this Sesshoumaru would want a mate that was anything _less_ than perfect and beautiful?”

Inuyasha sat in stunned silence. _‘He’s apologizing to me again…he never... Wait…I look like **father?!?** He was said to be one of the most beautiful youkai in existence! How can Sesshoumaru say, or even think, that?’_

At Inuyasha’s shocked silence, Sesshoumaru finally decided that actions would speak louder than words. He quickly leaned forward, gently took Inuyasha’s chin in his hand, and kissed the boy. He started with a chaste kiss again, but he was _not_ going to stop there _this_ time.

His Youki had been forced to wait for too long. Actually, _he_ had been forced to wait for _far too long_. He licked at the boy’s lips, and when Inuyasha gasped, he took complete advantage, his long tongue plunging into the hot mouth that he had wanted to ravish for years.

Inuyasha’s hands quickly came up to brace himself on Sesshoumaru’s shoulders, allowing the sheet to drop and exposing his chest and stomach. He felt like he was drowning, and moved his arms to wrap around Sesshoumaru’s neck, wanting more. The jolts he felt through his body…they all seemed to be going to the same place… _‘All from just a kiss?!’_

Why had he never felt _this_ before? What _was_ this feeling? He was no virgin! He’d been intimate with Kagome; although she’d been his first and only lover, and it had been very infrequent. But still, he wasn’t some virgin… So why was Sesshoumaru making him feel like he was inexperienced? Well, he’d never been with another _male_ before, but he somehow knew this wasn’t because of _that_ particular virginity situation. He had a feeling this was _all_ _Sesshoumaru_.

Perhaps this was the freedom allowed when he gave up dominance.

The Youkai was being relentless, and was showing him in the best possible way just how he truly felt, both about his appearance and the idea of them mating.

Sesshoumaru groaned at the taste of his little brother. He tasted divine: like rain, thunder, and sugar; and he felt a thrill shoot up his spine when Inuyasha’s arms wrapped around his neck, as his hands gently held Inuyasha’s face captive, angling his head so he could explore his mouth better. Sesshoumaru tasted every inch of his brother’s mouth, mapping each fang and tangling around his tongue.

Then, ever so slowly, as though he was afraid Inuyasha would ask him to stop if he moved too fast, he caressed his neck, then his shoulders, finally making his way to the boy’s chest. Upon reaching his nipples, he used a claw to scrape over one...

Inuyasha made a sound that was half a growl, half a whine, and it aroused Sesshoumaru more than he could have imagined. Feeling the boy arch his back into the sensation, Sesshoumaru pinched the same nipple _hard_ , making the young man shriek into his mouth.

He reluctantly dragged his mouth away from Inuyasha’s. The boy whined in protest from the loss of his lips, but he quickly had him purring as he licked a path up his jawline to the side of his neck, planting small kisses and nips along the way. He dragged his tongue down the boy’s neck, hesitating for a moment over his pulse-point, where he was determined his mating mark would soon be, then further, across his collarbone, and down to that same nipple, where he latched on and sucked. He allowed his hand to begin to caress his stomach, slowly inching further down.

Inuyasha nearly came out of the bed at the strong sensations. He’d never felt _this_! Not once had it ever occurred to him that his nipples would be so sensitive. All he could do was throw his head back and enjoy it, holding Sesshoumaru’s head to him, while his older brother tortured him with pleasure.

Sesshoumaru switched, sucking on the other nipple. Again, Inuyasha arched his back and again he made that same half-growling, half-moaning sound. Sesshoumaru was in heaven. Seeing Inuyasha’s sensitivity and his shocked expression whenever he touched him… He had never expected the boy to react this way.

_‘Will he be this delightfully sensitive everywhere?’_ He knew the boy was no virgin, but could he still be relatively inexperienced? Could he be inexperienced when it came to men? That certainly seemed to be the case, at least the latter, and if so, Sesshoumaru was thrilled. _He_ would be the one to teach him these carnal pleasures. The _only one_ to touch _his_ baby brother in _this_ way, _ever_.

Apparently, the disgusting miko also left much to be desired as a lover. At the very least, she should have touched him like this long before, but better for him now that she had not.

Sesshoumaru could not help himself. Pushing Inuyasha to lay back, his hand moved lower, while dragging his long tongue back up his neck and then back to his mouth where Inuyasha granted him access immediately, tangling his hands in silver silk, holding Sesshoumaru to him.

Sesshoumaru’s Youki had been silent and happy since he first kissed the boy, but now, when Sesshoumaru was thinking he should go no further, at least at this time, his Youki was _not_ cooperating.

While he was having his internal argument, his hand was still moving lower…

Inuyasha began to notice that Sesshoumaru was getting closer and closer to his straining erection. Thankfully it was still covered with the… _’Oh, shit, not covered anymore.’_ Inuyasha broke the kiss to ask Sesshoumaru what he was doing, but before he could speak, he got his answer.

Sesshoumaru had ripped the offending sheet away, and marveled at his baby brother. It was quickly apparent that the boy was blessed with much more than beauty from their InuYoukai heritage. He smiled to himself, very pleased as he let his hand lightly caress the boy’s already-dripping shaft, while licking his own lips in anticipation.

Inuyasha could only watch in disbelief as his brother reached his hand out to him. He moaned loudly as he was once again inundated with pleasure. His only coherent thought, _‘Oh Kami! Sesshoumaru has his hand around my cock!’_

Sesshoumaru stroked the boy gently at first, then harder as his fluids lubricated his flesh. Inuyasha couldn’t believe how amazing it felt. Kagome had never really _touched_ him, and while he knew there was ‘more’, mostly from talking to Miroku, he had **_never_** imagined anything _like_ **_this_**.

Of course, he had touched himself, but it seemed like Sesshoumaru knew more about his body than he did…knowing all the right places. Claws scraping lightly over his length, a twist of his hand, it was all driving Inuyasha wild. _‘Oh, gods, this is **so** much **better!** ’_

He opened his eyes to see Sesshoumaru admiring him and watching his face intently.

Sesshoumaru knew he could not push him too far just yet, but at least he could have _this_ , this divine image in his mind. He quickly brought his hand up, licking his fingers to taste the boy’s essence, before returning to stroke him again. _‘Kami, he tastes just as exquisite everywhere…’_ he thought.

Aloud, Sesshoumaru spoke only one word: “ _Oishii_ …”

Hearing that deep voice saying _that_ _word_ while watching Sesshoumaru savor his taste, something inside of Inuyasha shifted…it was a _need_ , a need to _be_ with Sesshoumaru, to go _further_. But something much deeper inside was telling him he should wait. His body didn’t want to wait for more, but he forced that desperate need back down.

Sesshoumaru wanted his baby brother to come. He wanted to know **_he_** had given him this pleasure. _‘I want to do so much more… Kami, I want to touch him everywhere…but I will wait. For now, I will give him a small taste of what we can have together. I will seduce him to me with my actions.’_

As the Hanyou’s body came closer to his peak, the muscles in his abdomen tensed, and his head fell back in surrender to the pleasure. **_“_** _Sesshou_ … Ohhhh… _Yessss!_ ” Inuyasha was letting the bliss he was feeling take him, and he _let go_. For the first time in his life, allowing _himself_ to be the one to surrender, not concentrating on anything else; _yielding his body to another completely_ …submitting to the pleasure; and it felt _incredible_.

“ _Yesss Inu_ … ** _yasha_** … ** _come_** for me… _give me_ **_everything_** ,” Sesshoumaru demanded.

Hearing Sesshoumaru’s incredibly sexy voice saying those words pushed him that last little bit over the edge. _“Sess…shou…ma… **aahhhhh, fuuuck!!!** ” _

Sesshoumaru supported him, with one arm behind his lower back, as his body emptied itself into his brother’s hand. The Youkai watched in fascination as he came; the boy coming undone right before his eyes was a sight he would always remember. Inuyasha’s head was now pressing deeply into the pillows behind him, his hands were clenched into fists and pressing into the mattress. His hips drove upward, thrusting himself into Sesshoumaru’s hand.

Sesshoumaru held him tightly through his release, and then gently lay him down. Looking into Inuyasha’s dazed eyes, Sesshoumaru lowered his head to kiss him again. Meeting his lips, Inuyasha’s arms came up to hold Sesshoumaru to him as they kissed. This small action was nearly overwhelming to Sesshoumaru…it was more than he had hoped for so soon.

They kissed for long minutes, their tongues tangling gently, then moving to nipping and licking each other’s lips. When they finally broke the kiss, Sesshoumaru smiled down at Inuyasha gently.

“Rest for a while, Otouto, and I will be here. Then when you awaken, we will go get some food together. Is that alright?” Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled the sheet up to cover the boy.

Inuyasha smiled, seeing the peaceful look on Sesshoumaru’s face. “Yes, it sounds great. I want you to stay with me.”

“And _I want you_ , Inuyasha. Do you believe that now?” Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

“Yes, Aniki, I do. I just need a little time, okay? I need to learn so much before I can be totally comfortable with everything, but…I want you too,” Inuyasha said, blushing as he finished.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he tucked Inuyasha’s head to his chest and slid down slightly so they could be comfortable.

Inuyasha fell asleep almost instantly.

 

~tbc

 

*****

 

**_Japanese used in this story:_ **

****

**_Oishii_** : (おいしい) (美味しい) “tasty”

 

 

Disclaimer: Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from _Inuyasha_ , or _Inuyasha: The Final Act_ …those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.


	17. Change of Heart - Chapter 17 - Dinner Means A Happy Hanyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasty stuff for Inuyasha this time. After this though….just wait for Chapter 18. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for Inuyasha AND Inuyasha: The Final Act.
> 
> **********
> 
> Still don't own them.

** Chapter 17 - Dinner Means A Happy Hanyou **

 

A few hours later Inuyasha awoke. At first, he couldn’t figure out why he felt so different. He knew for a fact that he had never woken up feeling _quite_ like this; so he kept his eyes closed for a moment while he sorted out the scents around him.

That lasted for about two seconds. When the first scent that hit his nose was the scent of his pleasure and Sesshoumaru’s scent _mixed_ , his eyes opened wide and he pushed himself up, the images of before flying through his mind. He was distracted from those thoughts momentarily as he realized that his head had been on his brother’s chest.

This in turn woke Sesshoumaru, who only smiled down at him. That smile made Inuyasha feel a bit better. _‘So Sesshoumaru doesn’t seem to be regretting what we did. Do I regret it?’_ Inuyasha was thinking quite hard, and Sesshoumaru could tell. _‘No, I can’t say that I regret it. As long as I can still have time to learn about my InuYoukai heritage and all that comes with mating, then I definitely don’t regret it. I now know I **will** want to be his mate, that we can find pleasure together, but I don’t think I should say anything just yet.’_

Before Inuyasha could continue with his internal discussion, Sesshoumaru brushed some hair from Inuyasha’s eyes and looked at him seriously. “Inuyasha, no matter what we did, or what we will do, you will still have time to make your decision about us. It will be _your_ decision, no one else’s. Do you understand?”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but then he smiled. A large, genuine smile that made Sesshoumaru’s heart stop in his chest at the beauty it revealed. “Yes Aniki, I understand. I do still want a little time to think, but I’m realizing that there may not be quite so much for me to think about. I think most of my hesitation is from wanting to know more about InuYoukai, because there are a lot of things that have kinda surprised me since knowing you better. I just want to know what to expect, both about being mates and about living here. You know, stuff like living with youkai all around instead of only humans.”

Sesshoumaru nodded. “I should have taught you these things. Myoga should have as well. Why he did not is a question he will have to answer when we see him next.”

Inuyasha smiled a little at the thought of the Flea-Youkai being spoken to by Sesshoumaru about neglecting his duties. He thought that the Flea would probably be avoiding the two of them like the plague once he found out that Inuyasha was in residence in the castle.

Sesshoumaru continued, “But Inuyasha, you should know that I am very impressed with your instincts. I do not think it will take you long to learn about our kind.”

 _‘Again he’s complimenting me. Now **that** is something I need to learn how to deal with too,’_ Inuyasha thought as he blushed.

“So, should we go try to eat? It’s not too late now, is it?” he asked.

“No, Otouto, it is not too late. While we do have set times for three meals each day, you and I are the Lords of the West, and as such, we can eat at any time we choose. Now, let us both get up; I can hear your stomach growling,” Sesshoumaru smirked.

Inuyasha grinned and threw a pillow at him. “Yeah, yeah… I haven’t eaten in a while, so I’m bound to be hungry.”

Sesshoumaru did not ask, but he worried about how long it had actually been. At least from now on the boy would eat properly. “We missed the morning and afternoon meals, so it is no wonder you are hungry. Instead of waiting for the evening meal, we will go and have ours early.”

Sesshoumaru rose, and thinking once again about his brother’s shyness, said, “Otouto, my clothes are wrinkled from sleeping in them. I will go change and meet you in the hallway so we can go to the dining room together,” he said as he left the room.

Inuyasha felt some relief, but immediately felt silly. No matter how shy he still felt when it came to showing his body, after everything his brother had just said and how he’d touched him, being shy around him didn’t make too much sense. He’d try to work on that.

He rose and walked to the bathroom, quickly washed himself and brushed his hair, and then he opened the wardrobe.

The wardrobe was a massive piece…over eight feet high and easily ten feet wide. It had sliding doors that opened to clothes hanging on rods that could fold in and out of the wardrobe, and multiple drawers for other clothing pieces like obis, fundoshi, socks, and slippers of all kinds. It even had storage space for boots and sandals. He had gone from only having a few choices to unlimited choices overnight, and it was a bit overwhelming.

It would _all_ take some getting used to. He really wanted to try some of the styles that were different from his Fire Rat suikan and hakama, but for now, he’d choose one that was similar, just so he’d feel more comfortable. 

He chose a black and red silk kimono and hakama with a cream-white juban. In thick gold thread, his family’s crest was embroidered above his heart. Gold embroidery, accented with cream and red threads on the sleeves, showed Inu playing in fallen leaves. Unlike his normal sashinuki-hakama, these were loose around his ankles, but he really liked how they felt as he walked. The obi that matched was black, white, and gold, with swirls of red, and accented at the ends with more gold thread. He wrapped it around his waist and tied Tetsusaiga in at his side.

He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, deciding that he liked black very much.

He then saw the tabi, zori, and even boots like Sesshoumaru’s that had been made for him, but decided he’d had enough change for one day. Maybe for formal stuff he’d wear boots or sandals, but if he didn’t have to, he probably wouldn’t. He’d always wished for shoes after his Mother’s death, but after going for so long with none, he was much more comfortable without them. Plus, he liked how the smooth wood and stone floors of the castle felt on his bare feet.

He exited his room and turned to pull the doors closed behind him, not yet noticing that Sesshoumaru was already there waiting. Sesshoumaru could only stare at his little brother.

His hair, hanging nearly fifteen inches past his waist, glistened in the light from the candles and the late-afternoon sunlight from the windows. His honey-colored skin was set off perfectly by the black and white silk. In addition, seeing their family’s crest on his Otouto gave him that warm feeling in his chest again. His little brother _truly_ looked like a _Lord_ of the West. He noticed the boy was not wearing shoes, but that was not important when it was just a normal meal.

Inuyasha turned to catch his brother staring at him. “Do I have something on my face?” Inuyasha asked worriedly.

“No,” Sesshoumaru answered. “I am just enjoying the sight of you in those clothes. You look absolutely beautiful Inuyasha.”

The Hanyou blushed and couldn’t find his voice for a moment. Sesshoumaru simply took his hand in his, and they walked down the hallway towards the dining hall.

Sesshoumaru spoke again, “We will be going to the family dining room tonight. There is a larger, formal dining room, but that is only used for when we have guests. Close advisors of mine that I consider friends can eat in this private dining room with us, as well as the castle staff that closely serve the family; this last was Rin’s idea, most likely so she wouldn’t have to eat alone or with only Jaken when I am busy. The guards eat in their own barracks, and other staff take their meals in smaller staff dining areas near their rooms.

“In the private hall, we have our own chef. He will be the only one to ever cook for you or me, so it is important that you let him know what you like,” Sesshoumaru explained.

“Um, I don’t really know any names of dishes. Is that what he’s gonna want to know?” Inuyasha asked.

“No. He will only want to know what types of meat you like, are there any spices you know of that you like or dislike. Knowing him, for tonight, I am sure he will have tried to prepare many different things. Then afterward, you can tell him what you enjoyed the most,” Sesshoumaru explained.

They entered the private dining room, and again Inuyasha was impressed. Rather than the low tables common in Japan, there was a massive rectangular, polished oak table, carved on the edges, with twenty matching high-backed chairs, all in the Western Style. The two chairs at the head of the table were larger and more ornately carved than any of the others, and showed scenes of Inu, along with knotwork in the Celtic style. There were chandeliers hanging above filled with candles, and they gave off a soft light. Above that was a massive skylight, through which he could see the early-evening stars and the last of daylight fading. It was beautiful.

Sesshoumaru pulled out the Lord’s chair on the left, and nodded for Inuyasha to be seated. Then he sat down in the identical one to Inuyasha’s right. All the other chairs were empty.

The chef came out through a set of double doors on the wall behind them. “Good evening my Lords!” He walked up to Inuyasha’s left side and bowed to them both, then he clasped his hands together. “I have been anxious, waiting all day to meet our new Lord. It is my pleasure to meet you, Lord Inuyasha. My name is Kenzo. If I may, since I do not yet know what you prefer to eat, I have created a type of ‘buffet’, a selection of various dishes. Could I serve this to My Lords this evening, or did you have something more specific in mind?”

“Your ‘buffet’ idea sounds fine. For you Inuyasha?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“You’re right, it sounds fantastic. The more food the better ‘cause I’m starving!” Inuyasha said enthusiastically.

Kenzo’s face beamed at the young Lord’s comment. “Well then! I will start to bring it all out! Allow me first to bring your drinks,” and with that, he turned and hurried back to the kitchen.

In that moment, a few of both male and female servants entered the hall through various doors. All bowing to their Lords in unison, one female nearest them said, “My Lords, may we join you? We would all like an opportunity to meet Lord Inuyasha, but if this was to be private then we can wait for the evening meal. We do not wish to intrude.”

Sesshoumaru leaned close to Inuyasha to say quietly, “Otouto, I know you are not very comfortable with too many people, so it is your decision. I know that they would only like the opportunity to meet you briefly and be near you, but they can all meet you later as well. It is up to you.”

Inuyasha “Keh’d” nervously, but then decided he was trying new things, and this wouldn’t be so bad. His aversion to crowds was because of the way they’d always treated him, like some kind of filth. He didn’t think that would be the case here, and they seemed friendly so far.

“It’s fine with me, Aniki. I’d like to meet them too,” Inuyasha replied.

Sesshoumaru was proud of his baby brother. He knew why he felt the way he did, and was proud he was trying to get past those bad memories.

“Please, all of you, sit down and join us,” Sesshoumaru said, waving to the empty chairs. “I will not go through formal introductions right now, so you may introduce yourselves as you have the chance.”

The servants all smiled as they took their seats. Inuyasha realized that they filled the seats closest to the head of the table first, but left one chair open to the immediate right of Sesshoumaru.

Looking at the chair more closely, he realized it was carved differently and was sized slightly larger than the other chairs the servants had taken. It had a princess standing with both a unicorn and a large Inu, and in the distance sat a castle the exact match to the one they lived in.

Just as he was about to ask his brother about it, a young woman came running in from a door near the opposite end of the dining hall.

She hastily tried to compose herself as she slowed to walk quickly towards the head of the table, tucking in sections of her hair that were coming loose from her hair-combs. As she approached the empty chair, she bowed to both him and Sesshoumaru. It was then he realized he recognized her.

_‘Is this **Rin**?’_

“Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inuyasha, forgive me for being late! I am so happy I finally get to see you again!” she said excitedly as she ran behind Sesshoumaru’s chair and reached to hug Inuyasha tightly. He hugged her back, startled at how much she had grown in just the time he hadn’t seen her. She was a beautiful young woman now.

“Hey Rin,” Inuyasha smiled. “It’s nice to see you again too, kiddo. How’ve you been?”

“Great!” She beamed at him. “Lord Sesshoumaru? May I move my chair to sit next to Lord Inuyasha? I haven’t seen him in forever!”

Sesshoumaru could only smile. “Yes Rin, you may; but try to remember he is going to be living here now, so you will have plenty of time with him. He is not going anywhere,” he smiled at Inuyasha and winked.

The demon sitting to Inuyasha’s left quickly rose and smiled at him as she switched the chairs.

Rin nearly bounced into her seat. “I’m so glad you’re here, Lord Inuyasha! Would you like to see my gardens tomorrow?” She was so excited she was talking a mile-a-minute, and Inuyasha couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Sure kiddo, but it’s just ‘Inuyasha’. You don’t have to call me ‘Lord’ every time. Okay?” Inuyasha replied, not noticing how the servants were surprised at his words. “And for sure I’d like to see them. I’d really love to see more of the walled-in forest below my balcony. Is that someone’s private forest, or can anyone visit it?”

Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru quickly. He nodded slightly, and she replied, “Lord…I mean _Just_ _Inuyasha_ …that is **_your_** forest. Lord Sesshoumaru had it made especially for you a few years ago. No one has been allowed into it…you are to be the first…but I know the way,” she smiled. “Tomorrow, I can show you the way to get there if you’d like.”

Sesshoumaru leaned towards Inuyasha again and whispered, his lips teasing a silky ear and causing it to twitch, “Otouto, it is a gift from me to you. I know how much you loved your forest, and felt you should have one here.”

Inuyasha was stunned. ‘ _An **entire forest** just for **me?** And he created it **years** ago? So he must have at least wanted me here as a brother even back then...’ _ He smiled at Sesshoumaru, his eyes glowing with happiness. Before he could say anything in reply, his attention was diverted by Kenzo exploding from the kitchen with servants in tow, all carrying huge platters of food.

As they placed the dishes onto the table, Inuyasha’s eyes only grew wider. _‘There is raw meat here! I wonder if I can have only that? But the steamed vegetables look great too! Oh! Fresh bread?!’_

Sesshoumaru watched his sibling practically drooling while staring at the platters of raw meat. He wondered, not for the first time, what the boy had been eating before.

When they were finished serving the food, the kitchen servants retreated through the double doors. Kenzo clasped his hands together in front of him and addressed his Lords. “I have many wines here to choose from, as well as water. If there is anything else I can bring for you, please ring this bell,” he said as he placed a small bell on the table between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

“Thank you! This looks fantastic!” Inuyasha exclaimed. Kenzo beamed, not used to such excitement over his cooking.

Sesshoumaru did not want his brother to have to wait, so he immediately started to serve himself. Inuyasha started right after him, and that was the signal to all to begin. Sesshoumaru noticed that Inuyasha only took a huge portion of seasoned raw meat and bread at first.

“Do you want only meat and bread, Little Brother?” the DaiYoukai asked. “This is not a prison, so you can have some of everything if you wish,” he teased.

Inuyasha startled slightly, and then asked, “Should I not take so much? Will there be enough?” The joke flew over his head to land somewhere behind Rin.

“No, it is not that. I just thought you would want something else too.”

“Oh, well, no, not yet. I _never_ got to have raw meat unless I snuck off by myself. It was harder to do that after Kagome returned. I haven’t had raw meat like this in years! Actually, I think the last time I had it was when I saw you when we met at night the last time. And fresh bread was always hard to get, and even then, it never smelled as good as this does.”

 _‘The last time we met, on the night after the New Moon? It’s been nearly two years!’_ Sesshoumaru was saddened by this, and was shocked that it had been so long, but did not allow it to show. When Kenzo returned to check that they had all they wanted, he quietly gave an order to always have a variety of fresh raw meat available for Inuyasha. The boy would never want for that again, or anything else, as long as he had anything to say about it.

“Inuyasha, would you like some wine with your dinner?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“Uh, I’ve never had wine. But yeah, I’d like to try some, and maybe some water too.” Inuyasha replied.

“Of course, Otouto.” Sesshoumaru poured him a goblet of red wine, and then filled a larger glass with water. Passing them to Inuyasha, he did not notice the shocked looks on the faces of some of his servants. However, those looks turned into quickly-shared smiles. His actions were how one treated a mate, or while courting one. They were happy to see their Lord finally gaining happiness.

Inuyasha decided he’d taste the wine first, in keeping with his decision to try new things. Taking a tiny sip, his eyes widened slightly when it hit his tongue. _‘This is good!’_ He took a bigger drink and let it sit on his tongue a moment before swallowing it.

He turned to Sesshoumaru, “This is really good! It feels nice in my mouth and makes me feel warm inside when I swallow it. Thanks,” he smiled at his brother. “Miroku and Sango would drink wine sometimes when we were hunting Naraku, but I never tried it. I thought they acted kinda stupid afterward,” Inuyasha smirked. “I don’t think I’ll have as much as they used to have.”

It took a moment for Sesshoumaru to find his voice. The boy’s first words, said so innocently, had made him harden almost instantly. _‘Damn him! It is obvious he has no idea what his words do to me, so I know it was not done on purpose, but that almost makes it worse!’_ He concentrated on ignoring it so he could answer Inuyasha.

“Humans have a much lower tolerance to alcohol than youkai. You can drink many times the amount they could and feel only light effects. If you want more, then have it. I promise that you will not act foolish,” he smiled and winked at him.

Inuyasha smiled and turned back to his food. He was delighted with the raw meat he could finally have; and there were so many different kinds and seasonings! He wasn’t interested in talking to the others at first, but he could listen.

The young female demon sitting on the other side of Sesshoumaru obviously did not realize that his hearing was very sensitive, because he heard her clearly as she whispered, “Lord Sesshoumaru, if I may say so, the young Lord Inuyasha is very beautiful.”

Her statement surprised Inuyasha, and he barely registered Sesshoumaru’s acknowledgment of her words. It seemed Sesshoumaru was being honest and not just trying to make him feel better when he told him he wasn’t disgusting. It made him feel nice. _‘But compliments? It’s just so strange to hear things like this …’_

As his first plate emptied, his attention was caught by Rin. He refilled his plate twice more and had two more glasses of wine as he listened to her telling him about her spiritual training and her life here. It was nice seeing how happy and excited she was, and she was fun to listen to anyway. Some of her statements had Sesshoumaru smiling, rolling his eyes slightly, or bringing his hand up to his forehead in exasperation.

Inuyasha decided that it was just as entertaining to watch Sesshoumaru _while_ Rin talked, as it was to hear her talk in the first place. _‘I’ll have to make sure she sits on Sesshoumaru’s side from now on, so I can see them both at the same time. Can’t take the chance of missing those facial expressions of his,’_ he thought with an internal smirk.

Kenzo had been a veritable whirlwind during dinner, making certain all was perfect. Now he returned to the table one last time. “Is there anything else I can do My Lords?”

“No my friend, it was delicious, as always,” Sesshoumaru replied. “Inuyasha, can you tell Kenzo what you liked and didn’t like?”

“Oh, right,” Inuyasha began. Kenzo clasped his hands to his chest and waited eagerly.

“Well, I loved all the raw meat, and the seasonings were awesome. Except for that dish there,” he pointed, “That one burned my tongue. But the others, even the spicy ones, were great. The cooked meat…well, I’m sorry but I didn’t try any this time. I promise I will later though. It all smelled really good. I love fresh bread, and never knew all the different kinds of bread you made even existed. They were all fantastic. But maybe not the bread with the…is that rye? I didn’t like that as much. The vegetables… My favorites were the ones with melted butter, but I enjoyed most of the steamed and raw ones too, except for those three there,” he pointed again. “And I really loved the soft butter you had for the bread.

“Does that help?” Inuyasha finished.

Kenzo clapped his hands together happily. “Oh, yes! Thank you My Lord! I am so happy you enjoyed your meal, and I will use what you have said to prepare meals that will be to your liking in the future. Enjoy the rest of your evening, My Lords,” he bowed before disappearing into the kitchen again.

They stayed at the table for a short time after they had finished eating. Talking with the servants seemed to be something Inuyasha was enjoying after a while. He was also enjoying Rin’s company. Sesshoumaru just sat back, sipping his wine and watching it all silently, his heart swelling with happiness at the sight of his ‘family’.

Rin finally asked to be excused. She had training early the next morning. Then slowly the servants rose as well, after being excused by their Lords.

When they were finally alone, Sesshoumaru took the last sip from his fifth glass of wine and asked, “Otouto, would you like to take a walk? It is a beautiful evening, and I thought you might enjoy walking on the cliffs and listening to the ocean.”

“Yes, I _would_ like that. Let’s go,” Inuyasha smiled.

Sesshoumaru held out his hand to Inuyasha as they rose from their chairs. Without any hesitation, Inuyasha took the offered hand, and they walked together through the quiet castle.

 

~tbc

 

*****

**_Japanese used in this story:_ **

**_Kenzo:_** (健三) (けんぞ) male name meaning  健‘healthy, the health’ + 三 ‘three’. The private family chef at the **_Tsuki no Kyūden._**

Disclaimer:. Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from _Inuyasha_ , or _Inuyasha: The Final Act_ …those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.


	18. Change of Heart - Chapter 18 – Aggressive Inuyasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru tries something he never has before. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT WORK SAFE!!!!!
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****

 

** Chapter 18 – Aggressive Inuyasha **

They walked along the cliffs for a while in silence, until Sesshoumaru stopped at one point on the cliff near a gigantic tree. “This is my favorite spot here. I often come to this place to simply sit and think,” he explained. “Would you like to sit down?”

“Sure,” Inuyasha replied. He noticed it was near the end of the cliff, but close to the balcony off of Sesshoumaru’s room.

Under the large tree, whose branches hung over the edge of the cliff, they stretched out their legs and sat shoulder to shoulder, simply enjoying the soft breeze coming up the cliffs and the sounds of the ocean below.

Sesshoumaru’s thoughts were filled with the young man next to him. He wanted so badly to touch him again, but he did not want to push him too hard and drive him away. So he waited, and controlled himself and his Youki.

Staring at the stars, Inuyasha was thinking very similar thoughts. Since that afternoon, and the pleasure he’d found with Sesshoumaru, it was much easier to think about someday being his mate. He _did_ wonder why Sesshoumaru didn’t try to touch him again now.

 _‘Maybe he’s waiting for me to do it this time? I’ve never been one to be submissive, but I’ve acted like it so far. Maybe he’d want **me** to be the aggressor at times?’_ With this hopeful thought in mind, he turned towards the Demon Lord.

Very slowly, he brought his hand up to Sesshoumaru’s face. He softly caressed his cheek, his sword-callused fingertips whispering along the sensitive stripes. Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened at the touch as he could not help but let out a soft moan…he had not had his stripes touched in many years, and he could not remember _ever_ having them feel _this sensitive_. He leaned into the touch, and Inuyasha continued.

He added to his soft stroking of the Youkai’s stripes by using his other hand to caress the stripes on his right wrist. Again, Sesshoumaru could not hold back a soft moan and he turned to look fully at his brother. Inuyasha met his gaze and felt as if he’d been ensnared, but in the best way possible.

Falling into golden eyes for long moments, they lost themselves in each other. Slowly reaching out, one with unsure but excited hands and the other in near desperation, they pulled the other closer until their lips met finally, and neither could say who had moved towards whom. It did not matter. They were too busy devouring each other.

Gently at first, tongues teased. Hands caressed. Breath mingled. However, Sesshoumaru was too much an alpha, and it had been far too long, for him to leave it so gentle. He quickly took control of the kiss, sinking his tongue into his brother’s hot mouth, stealing his breath, and then giving him air from his own lungs.

When they _both_ finally needed air, they broke apart slightly, both panting heavily, and regarded each other for a moment that seemed suspended in time. Finally, holding Sesshoumaru’s gaze Inuyasha spoke.

“May I touch you?” he asked softly.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened and his body tensed with anticipation. He had certainly not expected _that_ question.

He opened his mouth to answer and no sound came out. He had to find his voice first, but when he did, he said, “Of course, Otouto. You may always touch me. I have asked you to be my mate, and in my mind, my body is yours to touch. I would like it very much if you did,” Sesshoumaru replied, blushing lightly at his vocal lapse, as well as his tendency to over-talk things on the incredibly rare occasions when he was flustered.

‘ _Did I just render Sesshoumaru speechless?!?’_ Inuyasha wondered as he gave himself a mental pat-on-the-back. _‘If I did, that has to be the only time that’s ever happened to him._ ’ That and Sesshoumaru’s words gave Inuyasha a boost of confidence, although Sesshoumaru could clearly see he was still nervous even as he smiled at his reply.

“I… I want to touch you, please you, but I don’t really know what I’m doing. Ya’ know? Ah…just…” Inuyasha stuttered, looking away in embarrassment.

“Inuyasha…?” Sesshoumaru interrupted, waiting for the boy to look at him.

The Hanyou raised his eyes reluctantly, still embarrassed. “Yeah?”

“You know what _you_ enjoy, yes? You know what you liked when I touched you? I would enjoy it immensely if _you_ would do any of those things to _me_ ,” Sesshoumaru explained.

Inuyasha’s youthful eyes widened considerably before he gave Sesshoumaru a shy but excited smile. “Yeah, I guess I _do_ know ‘what to do’, don’t I? I don’t have to over-think it so much, that’s what you’re tryin’ to tell me?”

“Exactly, Little Brother,” Sesshoumaru grinned, reaching for Inuyasha, pulling him towards him for another kiss.

As their lips met again, Inuyasha’s eyes closed in pleasure. This time, though, he decided to be the aggressor. He brought his hands up to tangle in Sesshoumaru’s hair, pulling him in even tighter, and framing his face with his hands. Gently touching the Youkai’s stripes made the Lord gasp, and it was enough that Inuyasha was able to get _his_ tongue into _Sesshoumaru’s_ mouth.

In an instant, he was savoring the heavenly taste of his brother. _‘Kami, he tastes amazing. The closest I can come is like lightning and rain and spicy-cinnamon. And wow, his tongue is curling **around** mine! Holy shit!’_

Inuyasha returned the earlier favor to Sesshoumaru, mapping every fang, tasting every corner of his mouth. As he did, the Demon Lord was amazed at how he felt, his only desire while having Inuyasha kiss him this way was to lay back and submit to the young man. So he did. Submitting to a partner for the first time in his life, he lay back in the grass, pulling Inuyasha over him, wrapping his arms around the Hanyou. He found he was definitely looking forward to whatever Inuyasha would think of to do.

Kissing him still, Inuyasha brought one hand down to touch the Demon’s chest through his heavy layers of silk clothing. Very quickly deciding that it was in the way, he moved to work on his obi; snarling a little at the confusing knot he encountered.

Before he could do more, Sesshoumaru reached to untie it himself. He did not want Inuyasha slicing it open; it was, after all, the one the boy had sewn for him, and his favorite. Once done, he tossed it up to wrap around the back of Inuyasha’s neck, using it to pull him in even tighter.

Inuyasha growled in pleasure, dragging his hand under Sesshoumaru’s kimono and juban, finally feeling his hot, hard muscled chest. Remembering the things Sesshoumaru had done to him, he reached for his nipples first. Gently dragging his fingers over one had the Youkai gasping, jerking under his hands. It gave Inuyasha even more confidence. Next, he pinched it, rolling it between his fingers, causing Sesshoumaru to cry out in pleasure.

Inuyasha moved down, licking and nipping at Sesshoumaru’s jawline and neck, while continuing his assault on his chest, greatly enjoying the sounds the Demon Lord made. Sesshoumaru arched his head back, baring his neck to Inuyasha, and he hardened even further at the sight of his powerful brother’s submission. He dragged his hand lower, gently scraping his claws over Sesshoumaru’s stomach, as the Lord gasped at the touches he was receiving.

 _‘Kami, have I ever been this hard? And from him only touching and kissing me, no less!’_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He was certainly very experienced, with both males and females, but none had made him react this way, especially with only simple touches. He was weak with passion, but he found the strength to raise his hand and push Inuyasha’s hand down further, eager for the teasing to stop and more serious touches to begin.

Feeling his hand dragged roughly to the waist of Sesshoumaru’s hakama turned him on considerably. He was eager too, so he reached for the ties to his hakama and soon had the garment down low on Youkai’s hips. He raised his head to look and his eyes widened at Sesshoumaru’s size. Licking his lips, a sight that had Sesshoumaru groaning, Inuyasha reached for his brother’s length.

 _‘Ahh, just thinking of having his lips wrapped around me… No, no, I will not push him. He will only do what he thinks of to do. We have plenty of time to explore things between us,’_ Sesshoumaru thought; and then all thoughts scattered as he felt Inuyasha’s hand wrap around him.

Gentle strokes at first, just as he’d do to himself, to spread the pre-come around so it would be nice and slick. Then firmer strokes, like he knew he himself enjoyed. Watching Sesshoumaru arch and thrust into his hand only made Inuyasha want to do more, whatever he needed to do, to send him into the same mindless ecstasy he had experienced earlier this day.

Changing his strokes, firmer at times, then more gentle; then roughly dragging his palm down the large vein and caressing the full testicles below. Lightly squeezing them had Sesshoumaru moaning. Using only the very tips of his claws, Inuyasha very gently dragged them back up, then he gripped the large staff tightly again. Sesshoumaru continued to thrust into Inuyasha’s hand, eager to reach his own completion as long as Inuyasha was the cause.

Inuyasha moved back to his lips, and he devoured the Youkai Lord’s mouth as his hand firmly stroked him perfectly. Adding a twisting motion to the strokes had Sesshoumaru tearing his lips away from their kiss and crying out,

“Ahhh! _Inu_ …ohhh, **_fuck!_ _Inu_** … ** _Yasha_** …. _ohhhh_ …. ** _yes!_** ”

Inuyasha watched in utter fascination as this time _Sesshoumaru_ came undone below _him_.

Sesshoumaru came _very_ hard. He had waited for this. Dreamed of it. Had not touched another since his Youki had decided it wanted Inuyasha as its Mate years before; long before he knew his own mind and heart. His seed pumped out of his body in long ribbons, striping his own chest.

 _‘How beautiful he is…. Kami… I’ve always thought he was beautiful…but he’s like some heavenly creature fallen to earth when he’s like this,’_ Inuyasha thought. He continued to stroke him gently until he had no more to give. Inuyasha’s lips descended again, his tongue easily entering Sesshoumaru’s mouth, kissing him softly as the last spasms of pleasure went through the Youkai’s body.

When he was finished, Inuyasha slowly raised his head. Catching his brother’s gaze and holding it for long moments, he then did something that nearly made Sesshoumaru come again. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he licked _all_ of Sesshoumaru’s essence from his fingers, his eyes rolling back in pleasure at the taste. Sesshoumaru could do nothing but stare, wide-eyed in shock. This kinky act was _not_ something he would have ever thought Inuyasha would do, but he absolutely _loved_ that he did it.

Flushed with pleasure, Sesshoumaru was a remarkable sight to behold. Inuyasha leaned down to kiss him, felt Sesshoumaru’s hard body beneath his own, and incredibly got even more aroused than he already was. Sesshoumaru could feel it, Inuyasha’s desperate arousal, and decided he would fix that.

Holding him tightly, he flipped their positions, and this time Sesshoumaru dominated the kiss, making Inuyasha whine deep in his throat at the eroticism of sharing his brother’s flavor with him. Sesshoumaru quickly removed Inuyasha’s obi, pulled the ties from his hakama free, and had the boy exposed faster than Inuyasha could form the thought. He could only moan into their kiss, feeling the cool night air on his painfully hard erection, thrusting his hips up, begging for touch.

Sesshoumaru did not disappoint. He took firm hold of the boy’s cock, quickly spreading the pre-come down his shaft, then stroking him roughly, knowing exactly what Inuyasha needed right then. Devouring his mouth, sucking Inuyasha’s tongue into his own mouth, nipping it with his teeth, then invading the boy’s mouth again…all this was bringing Inuyasha closer to coming than he believed was possible so quickly.

Sesshoumaru pulled back and moved his mouth lower, nipping roughly just where Inuyasha’s jawline met his slender neck, and then sucking the skin into his mouth, creating a dark mark on the flawless skin. Inuyasha moaned into the night air, his hips thrusting into the strong hand gripping him, and exposing his neck in submission to the Demon Lord above him. He came quickly, calling Sesshoumaru’s name.

“Ohhhh! **_Fuuckyes_** , Sess… _shou!_ _Ahhh_ … ** _fucking yes!!!_** ”

Feeling Inuyasha’s cock throbbing with his release, hearing his name screamed in pleasure; it was all Sesshoumaru could do to refrain from marking his baby brother. He wanted to _so_ badly; his Youki was pushing for it; but he would keep his promise. It would be Inuyasha’s decision, and his alone. To distract himself, he instead devoured his mouth again, plunging his tongue deep.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Sesshoumaru, pulling his body flush with his own as he was devoured from above. He was trying to think…but his thoughts were scattering like leaves in the wind under Sesshoumaru’s erotic assault.

Sesshoumaru’s kiss gentled as Inuyasha’s body relaxed, sagging into the grass. He still held Sesshoumaru to him, but lightly now; running his hands under his clothing and across his brother’s back, caressing the Youkai above him. _’Why is it so important for me to wait? I’ve decided I think I want to be his mate, so why should I wait? No, I should make the decision when I’m thinking clearly, right?’_

Sesshoumaru continued to gentle the kiss until it was lips barely touching. He then drew away slightly and rested his forehead on Inuyasha’s. _‘Will he know what I am doing? The significance of this to our kind?’_ As this thought crossed his mind, Inuyasha’s eyes opened and he stared directly at Sesshoumaru.

“Sesshou, I feel…something. Wha-… what is this…feeling?” Inuyasha asked.

Smiling gently, and thinking to himself that he greatly enjoyed this shortening of his name by Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru explained, “When InuYoukai press their primary marks together, it is a feeling of bonding, of knowing we are cared for and not alone.”

“But…I don’t have a mark like that…” Inuyasha frowned.

Tipping Inuyasha’s face up so he could look into his eyes, he said seriously, “Yes, Otouto, you _do_. It may not be visible, but you are _Inu_ Hanyou… I was hoping you would feel what I was doing, and you _do_ _feel_ _it_. That tells me there _is_ a mark there, just not visible. You are more InuYoukai than you realize,” Sesshoumaru finished.

That statement made Inuyasha smile.

“Should we go inside?” Inuyasha asked after a few more quiet moments.

“Yes, it would probably be good to clean up, right?” Sesshoumaru winked at Inuyasha, making him blush.

He wrapped his arms and Moko-moko around them both tightly. “Hold on Inuyasha,” was all he said.

Suddenly they were rising through the air to land softly on the balcony leading to Sesshoumaru’s room. Inuyasha just grinned up at his brother.

“Well that was certainly an easy way to get inside. I thought we’d have to straighten our clothes and then walk through the halls passing a bunch of people. Nice not to have to do that.”

Sesshoumaru just grinned slyly at Inuyasha, letting him go reluctantly as they passed into his room through the balcony doors.

As they entered the room, lights instantly came on, but not too bright. It was soothing. Looking around, he noticed that Sesshoumaru’s room was nearly identical to his own, only with different colors and woods. Where his colors were vibrant and hot, Sesshoumaru’s colors were sharp and cold. Blues so dark they were nearly black, icy bright blues, ocean-blue-greens, white, all with pure silver threads. It reminded him of pictures he’d seen in Kagome’s time of the inside of Arctic ice-caves. Inuyasha decided it matched his brother’s intense beauty perfectly.

“I didn’t know our bedrooms were practically identical,” Inuyasha remarked.

Sesshoumaru could only smile softly as he admitted, “I did not know either, until this afternoon when I came to wake you up.”

Inuyasha spun to face him. “What? But….why? How? How did you not know? It’s _your_ castle…”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes gentled and Inuyasha felt his gaze as a tangible touch. “I did not know because I always felt that room was yours, and that I had no right to see it before you did. Therefore, I stayed away.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened, then he frowned slightly. Sesshoumaru felt he knew what the boy was thinking. “Inuyasha, let’s talk about this tomorrow, alright? For tonight, I want us to enjoy ourselves,” he said.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I… I wasn’t upset or anything…you know that, right? I just had some questions that popped into my head… I…” Inuyasha looked down as he struggled to find the right words.

Sesshoumaru moved to the boy’s side and gently caressed his cheek. Using one clawed finger to raise the boy’s chin he said, “Yes, I know. It is why I said what I did. Let us enjoy this evening, and we can answer each other’s questions tomorrow.”

Inuyasha’s eyes cleared and he smiled. “Yeah, you’re right. Tonight’s been awesome, and I don’t want to have to think too much now.”

Sesshoumaru hugged him tightly, thinking, ‘ _He can be so adorable at times…especially in the way he says things._ ’ The boy was such a mix of innocence and eagerness, and it only made him more determined than ever to preserve Inuyasha’s wild spirit.

He pulled away slightly, took Inuyasha’s hand in his, and led him into his bathroom. Inuyasha smiled as he noticed the bathrooms were the same too, again just different colors.

Sesshoumaru reached for the bathing cloths, filled the sink basin with water, and cleaned them both, making Inuyasha blush wildly. He didn’t move though. Sesshoumaru’s gaze as he cleaned his body froze him to the spot. Sesshoumaru was enjoying this quite a lot. He could not wait to actually bathe with the boy.

After straightening their clothes and walking back into the bedroom, Inuyasha couldn’t hold back a huge yawn. This made Sesshoumaru smile inwardly. The boy was still young… He had had a large meal, and then a sexual release…of course he was tired. _‘Honestly, I am surprised he is still standing,’_ Sesshoumaru thought with an inner smirk.

“Inuyasha, I did not really see much of your room earlier. Will you show it to me?” he asked.

Inuyasha smiled. “Oh! Yeah, of course! Come on….” He clasped Sesshoumaru’s hand in his and began walking to the door. Sesshoumaru could only smile in pleasant surprise at Inuyasha being the one to grab his hand. A joy born of contentment spread through him…this was the first time Inuyasha had innocently reached for his hand this way.

Walking into Inuyasha’s room, with Inuyasha leading him, he was able to pay attention to the room this time. Whereas before, his eyes had been glued to the bed, this time he actually noticed colors, and Sesshoumaru marveled at how perfect it fit his Little Brother.

He also felt a sense of happiness, at finally being _led_ into these rooms _by Inuyasha_. It was a privilege. _‘It should never have taken this long for me to fix things with him,’_ he thought. _‘That it did makes me question many things about myself. For now though, I will only think of Inuyasha. My anger and disappointment with myself…I can sort it all out later.’_

“Your room fits you perfectly, Otouto,” Sesshoumaru smiled.

“I really love it. I still have a hard time believing it’s all for me, ya’ know?” Inuyasha replied. “Here, let me show you the balcony and bathroom,” he said as he walked toward the balcony doors.

Sesshoumaru followed Inuyasha outside, and they both stood at the railing, looking over the cliffs and ocean together. Both thinking how nice it was, to be able to simply enjoy quiet time in each other’s presence. After about half an hour, Sesshoumaru spoke.

“Would you like to show me the bathroom? I feel we are both getting tired, and we plan to be awake early,” he said. He was not truly sleepy, he could stay awake with Inuyasha all night, talking or just enjoying the ocean view with him. However, he could see the boy’s eyelids were getting heavier by the minute. _‘His release really tired him out it seems.’_

“Oh, yeah, sure. C’mon,” Inuyasha replied with a smile.

Walking into the bathroom, Sesshoumaru again smiled at how identical their suites were. Only the colors were different. Of course, the wood used in all the furniture was different as well, to match better with the colors their father had chosen for them, but all the furniture was identical in style and size. He enjoyed how the different wood used gave each room its own unique scent.

Walking back out near the bed, Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha and took both his hands in his own. He enjoyed how Inuyasha’s eyes changed each time he held his hands, how they widened just slightly and glazed over the tiniest bit, showing he was affected by the touch and by Sesshoumaru’s closeness.

“I thank you for a most pleasant day and evening, Inuyasha. May we spend the day together tomorrow?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“I’d really like that,” Inuyasha replied while blushing slightly. “And I really enjoyed today…and tonight too.” Another blush, this time deeper. He was looking at the floor, and did not see Sesshoumaru’s smile at his shyness.

Looking up, he continued, “So, what’ll we be doing tomorrow? Can I see my forest?”

“Of course you may. I was also thinking of taking you on a tour of the castle, as well as the outer buildings and grounds. I want you to be comfortable here; it is your home too. Knowing where everything is will be a start to that.

“I also thought we could spar a little in one of the dojos if you would like. We have a Master here to train our Army Generals, and I think you would enjoy some time training with him, the same training as I go through. We can meet him tomorrow and watch some of the Army training. Would you like that?” Sesshoumaru finished.

Inuyasha’s eyes had brightened as he listened to his brother. “Yes! I would really like to do all that! We can spar together? And I can begin formal training? Really? I’ve never been able to have that.”

Inuyasha looked down for a moment. When he raised his eyes to meet Sesshoumaru’s again, they had become serious. He opened his mouth once to speak, then closed it and looked down again.

Sesshoumaru could tell he had something he wanted to say, but was nervous about it. “Inuyasha, you may ask me anything, or say anything to me. I will not be upset, I promise. And I will never think less of you for anything you say to me,” Sesshoumaru offered, wanting Inuyasha to continue.

Inuyasha had looked up as Sesshoumaru spoke, and his eyes had softened as he heard his words. Smiling slightly he said, “Yeah, I was wondering if you’d look down on me a little for what I want to ask, but I _did_ already know, inside, that you wouldn’t really do that. It’s just left-over shit from how others have treated me before, ya know?”

Taking a deep breath he asked, “So okay, what I wanted to ask was: Do you think I can have some other lessons? Like reading and writing? Maybe some math? My Mother taught me some before she died, but I haven’t really had any lessons since then. Only reading some of Kagome’s learning-books from her time, but they were hard for me to understand. I really want to learn to read and write better,” he finished, looking up earnestly at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes had widened slightly as Inuyasha had begun speaking, but as he’d continued, his eyes had saddened. “This is my fault Inuyasha. I should have taken you in as a child. If I had, you would have had all the lessons you needed. I should have….”

Inuyasha stopped him from continuing by touching his cheek with his hand. “Sesshoumaru, that’s all in the past now. Sure, it would’ve been nice, but it didn’t happen that way, and we can’t change it. I’ve accepted that you want to make things better from now on. Try not to beat yourself up over this stuff…stuff we can’t change. ‘Kay?”

Sesshoumaru was shocked. Inuyasha sounded so mature. So _forgiving_. It was almost more than the stoic Demon Lord could take. Tears slowly filled his eyes as he looked at his little brother. They never fell, but Inuyasha saw them instantly. Reaching up and pulling Sesshoumaru’s face towards him, he softly licked the tears from his eyes, before they could fall over his lower eyelashes. Pulling back, he just smiled up at him. This action nearly had the Lord tearing up all over again, but he held it back.

“I know there’ll be times where I have bad memories come back, or somethin’ will trigger a bad response from me, but I want you to know, I _do_ forgive you, Sesshoumaru. You don’t need to apologize anymore,” Inuyasha stated solemnly.

“When I decided to come here to live, I made a decision to try to only look forward. My past has really sucked for the most part…some ways you know already, others you can’t imagine…and I know that it will creep up on me sometimes. When that happens, I’ve been tryin’ really hard to force myself to forget it and think only about what I’m doing at that moment. It’s not working _all_ the time,” Inuyasha smiled crookedly, “but it does work more and more, the more I do it. So maybe you can try it too?”

Sesshoumaru was stunned. He had never considered what it would feel like to have Inuyasha say those deceptively simple words…had never believed that he _could_ be forgiven. _‘He **forgives** me? **How?** How can he forgive me for centuries of agony and loneliness? He is a much better individual than I am, if he can do that; for even being able to think that. It makes sense, what he is saying about the past, how things can come up that remind him of it. I will do all I can to stop that from happening, but when it does happen, I will do anything to distract him from it and still be considerate of his feelings.’_

He pulled Inuyasha into a tight hug, surprising the Hanyou. “Thank you Inuyasha,” he said in a voice rough with emotion.

Inuyasha heard his voice, felt his arms, and knew his brother had understood what he was trying to explain. He hugged him back just as tightly, and they buried their faces in each other’s hair. They stayed in this embrace for long minutes, until Sesshoumaru finally brought his head up, and Inuyasha did the same. Looking deep into each other’s eyes, they both came to the realization that they’d found what they had been looking for, for so long.

Moving slowly, not willing to break the gaze they were sharing, their lips finally met. They kissed each other deeply, slowly, with eyes wide open, holding each other so tightly that their bodies were molded together from the chest down.

Inuyasha was the one ravished. _‘Kami, he tastes so amazing, and he feels so incredibly good. Why am I hesitating? I know I’ll want him for my mate. Yeah, I was hoping for more time to think about things and learn about my heritage, but he’s been so patient and understanding, things I never thought he’d be….so is there really any reason to wait? Do I need to wait until I know all about my Inu half?’_ Inuyasha thought as his mouth was dominated by Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was the one doing the ravishing. He had Inuyasha slightly bent back over one arm; his long fingers tangled through moonlit silk, cradling his head in his hand; and he was devouring his mouth like a starving man. _‘I want him so very badly, but I must control myself. I cannot let this go any further… It is not even my Youki this time that is pushing for me to take him, it is my whole self. But I must wait…I want every part of him, his body and his heart…even his soul…that is my goal.’_

Inuyasha began to feel a need for oxygen, but it paled in comparison to the need he felt for Sesshoumaru’s lips. Twisting his fingers in silver silk, he closed his eyes as he pulled his brother even harder into the kiss and sucked air from Sesshoumaru’s body.

The Youkai Lord’s control slipped just a little more, and he had to pull away from the kiss and settle himself, not wanting to jeopardize all the progress they had made together. This little break did give Inuyasha a chance to breathe, and they stared at each other as they each panted hot breath into the other’s open mouth.

“Inu…. _Inu_ … _Yasha_ … Kami…we _must_ stop. If we do not…I cannot guarantee…I will be able…to stop later,” Sesshoumaru panted harshly.

Inuyasha dropped his forehead to rest on Sesshoumaru’s chest. He knew he was right. They needed to stop. It was just _not_ what he wanted to do. But they should. “Yeah…I know… I don’t…want to stop…but we _should_ …right?” the Hanyou’s breathing was just as ragged.

“Yes…we _should_ ,” Sesshoumaru’s breathing was trying to even out. “I do not wish to stop, in fact it is the _last_ thing I wish to do; but I want any decisions you make about us to be made with a clear mind and after serious thinking.” He reached down to tip Inuyasha’s face up to look at him. 

“I say this because, if you become my Mate, there will be no changing your mind,” Sesshoumaru warned. “You will be mine forever, just as I will be yours. Do you understand Inuyasha?” Sesshoumaru’s eyes told him everything, including how very much he did not want to stop.

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t like waiting, but I can see your point,” Inuyasha agreed reluctantly.

“Then we should stop this now. If we do not, I may not be able to control myself much longer; I am already precariously close to losing control as it is. If I hold you in my arms again tonight, as I did today, I do not believe I can stop myself at just that,” Sesshoumaru admitted.

Inuyasha’s eyes grew steadily wider as he listened to Sesshoumaru speak. _‘I **do** that to him? I’ve always seen him as the perfect picture of control, but he can lose it so easily with **me**?’_

Aloud, he said, “Do you mean that? What I mean is…am I affecting you like you’re affecting me?” As soon as the words were out and he realized just what he’d said, he blushed furiously; but he waited for Sesshoumaru to answer without lowering his gaze this time.

Once again, Sesshoumaru was taken aback by the boy’s combination of innocence and eagerness. It was very arousing. “Yes, Inuyasha,” he replied, letting go of his control over his voice and allowing the arousal he was feeling to be heard. “My control is not very good around you. I am constantly wishing I could do more; that I could see more, touch more of you. Did you not realize this?”

“Uh, well, no. I thought it was just that you were aroused,” he cast his gaze to the floor this time.

“I _am_ aroused…by _you_ Inuyasha. Or is it that _you_ _have_ felt these things before, and believed it was the same for me?” Sesshoumaru asked almost jealously.

Inuyasha’s head snapped up and he spoke rather loudly, “Wha-? No way! You think I’ve _ever_ felt anything like _this_ before?! Are ya’ fuckin’ _crazy?_ ” Then he noticed the smug look on the Youkai’s face. “Yeah, go ahead, look smug…” he trailed off grumpily.

Pulling the boy into his arms before he thought about it, Sesshoumaru smiled and spoke against Inuyasha’s temple, “You make me feel something very different than I have ever felt before. Yes, I have more experience than you; that is natural, as I have lived longer. However, I have found myself very shocked at how unprepared I am for the feelings you spark in me, or the way you make me feel physically. _You_ do that to me Inuyasha, _only you_ , and it makes me long for the day we are Mates,” he finished in a low voice full of arousal.

Inuyasha’s heart rate sped up at hearing this confession from Sesshoumaru. “Yeah, I was feeling the same way,” he mumbled against the Demon Lord’s chest.

Then he pulled back quickly, startling Sesshoumaru.

“So! Enough of the girly-emotional talk, yeah? I should probably go, right?” Inuyasha was swinging his arms and blushing.

“Girly-emotional-talk?!?” Sesshoumaru growled playfully. “Why you…. Yes. It would be best if we both went to sleep, before I turn you over my lap and spank you for your words. But Inuyasha, I am in _your_ room, it is _I_ who needs to go,” he said in a still-smug voice now filled with humor.

Inuyasha’s eyes popped open wider than Sesshoumaru had ever seen them at the ‘spanking’ comment. “Y-y-you… You would actually _spank_ me? You weren’t serious, were you? No _way_ could you be serious... I’m not a pup anymore, you wouldn’t spank me,” he finished, trying to sound confident.

“You think so, Little Brother? Mmmm… I do not believe I will answer that question right now. If I do, I may be tempted to _show_ you how serious I am, and then you will wake up in the morning with a new Mate, for I _will_ mark you _tonight_ ,” Sesshoumaru said very seriously, but with a glimmer of laugher in his eyes.

“Uh, yeah. Then I’ll go then. Or, I mean, _you’ll_ go…yeah, so _go_. Back to your room,” he stuttered while blushing furiously.

Sesshoumaru smiled and turned to leave, putting a slight sway in his hips as he walked away from Inuyasha. Just as he reached the doors to Inuyasha’s sitting room, he turned to look over his shoulder at the young man, and he was not disappointed. Inuyasha’s eyes were glued to his ass. He did not think the boy had noticed he had stopped. He waited a few heartbeats, and when his gaze did not rise, Sesshoumaru continued through the door, a very large smile on his face.

 

***

 

Inuyasha still had some questions he would have liked to ask his brother, but he felt he’d just ask him tomorrow. He had a feeling that he’d just barely escaped…what? The punishment, as long as it was Sesshoumaru, was not something that sounded all that bad to him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized this was true.

He changed into his sleeping yukata, climbed into bed, and was asleep within moments.

He fell asleep to dreams of his brother.

 

***

 

Entering his own room, Sesshoumaru forced himself to relax. He had wanted so badly to stay, or bring Inuyasha back to his room. In the end though, this would be better. They could learn more about each other, become closer, and _then_ become Mates. That Inuyasha would eventually choose to become his mate he had no doubt. He would claim his delicious baby brother, and soon, but only after Inuyasha said he wanted it.

He could only hope that it did not take too long. He had serious doubts about retaining his sanity if this torture lasted much longer.

Sesshoumaru thought about the evening as he changed into his sleeping yukata. It had gone even better than he had dared to hope. He had not believed that Inuyasha would want more physical attention from him, at least for a time, while he decided on mating with him. But to have the boy _want_ to touch _him_ … It still made Sesshoumaru’s mind shut down for a moment, the images of their time on the cliffs playing in his mind’s eye.

 _‘Please, no more than a month. I will try to seduce him and court him patiently…and I cannot expect things to move much faster than that. His total inexperience with males shows; as does his very limited experience even with his miko. He is practically an innocent, so I cannot see him responding any faster than a month. Just no longer than that, please,’_ he thought almost desperately.

He had to think of something else…

Inuyasha’s bedroom. The colors were such a perfect match to him: fiery, hot, passionate, seeming out of control. The young man certainly displayed these characteristics, and Sesshoumaru could hardly wait for the time when he would have to hold back nothing; when he could confess freely to Inuyasha all of his feelings and thoughts. He felt they were closer to that time than ever before.

He was certain Inuyasha had questions. He would if he were the boy. Many questions. About his actions of the past, about his wishes for the future. The Hanyou had no idea about InuYoukai mating, and that would need to be addressed immediately.

The young man had never been anything but dominant, and he supposed Inuyasha believed that, with him, he would have no choice but to be submissive. He needed to speak to him about it all in detail, and soon. _‘I’d flatten that idiotic Flea if he were here,’_ he thought. _‘Has he taught the boy nothing of our heritage? Our kind?’_

That led him to thinking about Inuyasha’s request to learn. It had been heartbreaking for Sesshoumaru, to hear those words and have yet another of the innumerable ways he had failed his baby brother shown to him. However, Inuyasha’s forgiveness had nearly repaired all of his heart in that one moment. It meant that much to him.

Of course, the boy would have the best education; he would be certain to choose tutors that would not make him feel stupid about not knowing so many things. That was Sesshoumaru’s fault, certainly not Inuyasha’s; and he would not have anyone disparage the boy because of his age and education level.

He was excited too, about the prospect of sparring with him tomorrow. It seemed Inuyasha felt the same. He had hoped he would be interested in seeing their soldiers and their training, and he was not disappointed. It promised to be a good day tomorrow.

With that final thought, he laid his head on his pillow. Smiling at the gauzy material over his head, moving slightly in the breeze from the open balcony doors, he saw Inuyasha’s face in his mind’s eye now, and if he were very lucky, he would have his dreams full of him this night.

His eyes closed and he slept.

 

~tbc

 

*****

 

**_ Japanese used in this story: _ **

**_Yukata_** : (ゆかた) light cotton garment used for casual summer wear, or for sleeping.

Disclaimer: Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from _Inuyasha_ , or _Inuyasha: The Final Act_ …those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.


	19. Change of Heart - Chapter 19 – Inuyasha’s Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massive amounts of detail….hope it’s not too boring. ;)
> 
> Inuyasha comes to a decision and Sesshoumaru shows he has a sentimental side...at least when it comes to Inuyasha. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for Inuyasha AND Inuyasha: The Final Act.
> 
> **********

 

** Chapter 19 – Inuyasha’s Decision **

 

The next day dawned bright and beautiful. Inuyasha opened his eyes shortly after the sun had risen over the horizon, and the early morning light coming into his room made him sigh in pleasure at its beauty. He quickly got out of bed and walked out on to his balcony so he could enjoy the brightening sky. He looked forward to watching the sunset over the ocean tonight.

Excited to begin the day, he hurried inside. After a quick wash, he flung open the wardrobe doors to choose his clothing for the day. _‘So many choices, and they are all so beautiful. I want to wear something Sesshoumaru would be proud to see me in…’_

With this thought in mind, as well as Sesshoumaru’s previous comments about him looking good in black, Inuyasha focused more on black clothing for today. Finally, after having a very hard time choosing, he decided on another black kimono and sashuniki hakama with a light gold juban.

This time, bright royal purple threads had been used on the lower half of the wide sleeves to embroider a beautiful battle scene with Inu fighting against Dragon youkai. Parts of the scene were accented with shining gold thread, as was the purple thread for his family crest above his heart. The obi for the outfit was purple, with black, white, and blue at the ends, and embroidered with gold thread.

Reluctantly turning to choose shoes for the day (he knew he should wear them, especially with Sesshoumaru taking him on a tour of the castle), he chose a pair of soft leather boots identical to what Sesshoumaru always wore. He was thinking, at least this way, he wouldn’t have to worry about them falling off his feet. He was right. Slipping them on over a soft pair socks, he found they were very comfortable. He didn’t think it would take him long to get used to wearing them.

Going back into the bathroom to brush his hair, he decided to use a tiny amount of sandalwood oil on it again, since he’d liked how it made his hair so soft before. Brushing his hair, he thought about the previous night. He’d never have guessed that Sesshoumaru could be so understanding…or feeling so out of control. It gave Inuyasha’s self-esteem a huge boost, to know he could do that to someone who practiced control as a religion like Sesshoumaru did.

And the thing about not ever seeing his rooms? Who would have thought that? _‘Honestly, I would have bet that he had gutted my rooms and transformed them into…I dunno…something horrendous,’_ he thought with a smile. _‘I certainly never thought I would learn very quickly that he has a heart, and a generous one. He’s actually quite amazing.’_

 _‘I **want** to be his mate. I think I’m clear-headed enough this morning to decide that. So okay, now that I’ve decided, when should I tell him?’_ That would take some more thought, and frankly, Inuyasha was too excited about his day to think too much right now. _‘Of course, maybe he’ll be able to tell, just from how I act today?’_ It wouldn’t surprise him; his brother was very observant.

After tying his hair up into a high ponytail with some purple silk, and quickly admiring it in the mirror, he turned around and had to stop himself from running out the door. He settled for walking quickly. As he exited his room, he immediately noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn’t there waiting for him as he’d been each time before. _‘Maybe he’s already left the family-wing of the castle?’_ But no, his scent was saying that he was still in his rooms.

Inuyasha didn’t want to just barge in to Sesshoumaru’s rooms, and it _was_ still pretty early, and they _had_ gone to bed late last night; but he was too excited about the day to just sit and wait. Sesshoumaru shouldn’t mind, right? _‘I mean, he was in **my** room when I was asleep, and he wants us to be mates…it should be okay if I go in and see if he’s awake,’_ Inuyasha concluded to himself.

Opening the doors to Sesshoumaru’s suite of rooms, Inuyasha could appreciate the beauty of the colors even better in daylight. He smiled to himself as he walked in, not trying to be quiet, but not announcing his presence either.

Glancing around the room to assure himself that his brother wasn’t at his desk, he walked slowly up to the bed. Through the gauzy material floating around the bed, he could just barely make out the outline of Sesshoumaru’s form. Pushing the material aside, he felt his jaw dropping in surprise and arousal.

There was Sesshoumaru, dressed in a sleeping yukata, but it was left open. Inuyasha could see the defined muscles of his chest as well as the hard abdominal muscles, and he found himself wishing he could see even more.

He’d already admitted to his attraction to Sesshoumaru, but it had always been with Sesshoumaru touching him first; even last night, Sesshoumaru had ‘made the first move’ by holding his hand before sitting down. Before Inuyasha had asked to touch him.

This time, it was his own attraction…alone, with no outside influences or prompting…and this realization hit him hard. _‘Kami, he’s so beautiful. Strong, honorable, generous. Yeah, he hasn’t treated me honorably for nearly all of my life, but he’s changed so much. He’s changed in so many ways, and in other good ways he’s stayed the same. I believe that we can have a really good life together as mates.’_

Inuyasha was so deep in thought, he hadn’t realized that Sesshoumaru had woken up and noticed him.

The Youkai Lord had had time to get over his own surprise at having Inuyasha next to his bed; and definitely noticed how incredibly _sexy_ he was in black again, especially with purple instead of red. Then he had beaten down his Youki (who was going crazy telling him to yank the boy down to join him). And finally, he had composed himself enough that he could smile lazily up at his beautiful little brother, waiting for him to notice that he was now wide-awake.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, remained blissfully unaware for a little longer. Long enough to have his eyes glaze over slightly as he had a short fantasy about making Sesshoumaru sleep naked for the rest of their immortal lives. Coming to his senses eventually, he looked down into bright golden eyes smiling lazily up at him.

Blushing furiously, he waited for Sesshoumaru to say something. When he didn’t, and Inuyasha was forced to speak, nothing came out of his mouth on his first try. He had to clear his throat a few times before he could create words.

“Uh, yeah… Good morning! I was really excited about the day, and I guess I thought you’d be up already. Uh…sorry if I woke you up. I just didn’t wanna wait, ya’ know?” Inuyasha stammered.

“It is quite alright Inuyasha. You may enter my rooms whenever you wish. I was only curious…why did you not say anything? You seemed to have blanked out for a minute there. Are you alright?” Sesshoumaru asked, trying to sound serious.

 _‘If fate wasn’t such a vicious bitch, she could make the floor open and swallow me right about now. She totally owes me. No? Well, shit… I guess I’m on my own. Fuck,’_ Inuyasha berated himself mentally.

“Yeah, Sesshoumaru, I’m fine. Would you like me to let you sleep longer? I didn’t mean to make you rush or anything,” he said, trying to compose himself.

Sesshoumaru played along; although he missed the way Inuyasha had shortened his name the night before. “No, it is fine. I had wanted to be up by now. I hoped we could enjoy a long day together. Let me get up and get dressed.

“You do not have to just sit around waiting for me. You may explore and we can meet in the dining room, if you would prefer. It is early, but the morning meal should be served soon. Rin should be there in a few minutes, as she has her lessons in a short while. We can eat, and then decide what to do first,” he finished.

“Yeah, that does sound good. I, uh….I’ll go on ahead then, and meet you there,” Inuyasha said as he fled the room, trying to cover his embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru only smiled as he watched the young man exit his rooms as though he were on fire. He would hurry to get ready. He was excited for the day in front of them too.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru walked in to the family-dining hall and nodded politely to the few servants that were already there for this earliest of the scheduled meals. Rin was already there too, and she and Inuyasha were up at the head of the table, already seated, and laughing uproariously with each other. Sesshoumaru had no idea what was said before he entered, but to see them laughing so joyously, it made his heart feel light as air.

He had only heard Inuyasha’s unrestrained laughter one time before this, and he made the decision right then that he would make certain to hear it as often as possible, as it truly was a breathtakingly beautiful sound.

Reaching his chair between them at the head of the table, he smiled at them both as he greeted them warmly.

This caused Rin to smile in delight.

It caused Inuyasha’s eyes to glaze over with a look of lust as he smiled back at him, and it was this reaction that Sesshoumaru noticed the most, obviously. _‘Mmmm, so he likes my smile **and** is aroused by it? I will have to remember that, and not hold it back so often around him, at least when no one else is nearby,’_ he thought.

Chatting idly was not something Sesshoumaru was generally inclined to do. Usually Rin could chatter on for the entire meal and he would only have to acknowledge what she said at strategic times. This morning, for the first time in his life, he joined in. Rin listened with a happy heart as her Lord spoke with Inuyasha of their day, planning what they would do and when.

She was distracted from her happy thoughts about the two of them by her Lord saying her name.

“Rin, would you like to accompany us after the meal? We can show Inuyasha his forest before you go for your lessons,” Sesshoumaru offered.

“Oh! Yes, I would love to! Thank you for allowing me to come with you,” she smiled at both of them.

Inuyasha just smiled back at her. He was happy he no longer felt any jealousy towards the young woman, as he had before the final battle with Naraku. In fact, since the night Sesshoumaru had told him the story of how he’d found Rin, he’d felt gratitude towards her.

If it hadn’t been for her, Sesshoumaru’s heart may have taken much longer to soften. She had healed his Aniki’s heart in many ways. Of course, he felt Sesshoumaru must have had a generous but wounded heart to begin with, to have had the compassion to allow her to follow him.

His attention was brought back to them by Sesshoumaru’s voice.

“Otouto? Are you well?” Sesshoumaru was asking worriedly, since Inuyasha had not responded to him while in thought. No one else may have noticed the worry in his voice, but Rin and Inuyasha did.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinkin’, that’s all,” Inuyasha replied.

Sesshoumaru had a questioning look on his face, but did not press. He asked instead, “Are you finished eating?”

“Yep, I am,” Inuyasha replied. “Is it time to show me my forest now?” he asked eagerly.

“Yes! I can’t wait to show you Ojisan, I just know you’re going to love it.” Rin was just as excited her ‘uncle’.

As they rose from the table, Sesshoumaru looked at them both with unconcealed feelings in his eyes. He had the fleeting thought of how lucky he was to have Rin as his ‘daughter’. He then got lost in his thoughts of the feelings he had for Inuyasha, and he was surprised out of them when the Hanyou took his hand and began to follow Rin.

His shocked gaze fell to their hands, then up to Inuyasha’s face, but the boy was looking at Rin and did not notice. Sesshoumaru realized he had taken his hand unconsciously in front of others for the first time, and that made him smile like a complete fool, on the inside where no one could see.

The few servants that were dining with them noticed the look in his eyes too. All were happy that their Lord seemed not just content, but happier. Only one had concerns, but he kept them to himself.

 

***

 

Rin led them to the family wing of rooms, much to Inuyasha’s surprise.

As he followed her, he began to feel the heat from Sesshoumaru’s hand. Looking up at him, he nearly stumbled when he met his eyes and saw the love for him shining there. _‘And it’s for me, me alone, I can tell. He’s looking right at me. He has such feeling for me? More than the physical? More than the glimpse of emotions I saw last night when he asked if I’d felt this before? I…’_ his thoughts flew and crashed through his mind, but this time Sesshoumaru was just as distracted and said nothing.

As they approached the door to his room, Rin stopped.

“Ojisan?” she called, pulling him from the chaos of his inner thoughts. “Look here,” she pointed at a panel on the wall, just to the left of the doorway to his room, that looked no different from any other.

As he looked, she gently placed her hand on the frame for his door. “Place your hand under mine, Ojisan,” she asked Inuyasha.

He did, and she guided his hand as she moved it up the wooden frame. Sesshoumaru had to lift her the final few feet, as she was too short to reach it herself. At the top corner, left side, she pushed in on the wooden frame with their fingers. With a barely audible _click_ , the panel just to the left of his bedroom doors moved inward, and then slid open to the left soundlessly.

Inuyasha couldn’t believe it. _‘A secret doorway? How cool is this!’_ he thought.

He looked to Rin and Sesshoumaru, both of whom were smiling at his surprise, although both smiles could not have been more different.

Rin’s smile was innocent and made him want to hug her.

Sesshoumaru’s smile was _far_ from innocent, and it made him want to throw him down and… _‘Shit! I can’t keep thinking this way! It’s the middle of the day for fuck’s sake!’_ Sesshoumaru, of course, noticed it this time, and smiled seductively at him from behind Rin, making his knees weak.

“Follow me!” Rin chirped gleefully, completely unaware of the delightful tension between her Lords, as she skipped down a darkened stone hallway that lit up as she approached small torches built into the walls.

“If you do not wish for the torches to light, simply think that, and they will stay dark,” Sesshoumaru explained, seeing where he was looking as they followed Rin.

“Yeah, I meant to ask you about that, how the rooms light automatically, and to a perfect level,” Inuyasha questioned.

“Unfortunately I cannot explain it to you Otouto. Chichue built most of this castle, especially this wing, and how he achieved this I do not know,” Sesshoumaru replied. “Even new rooms or passages built in this wing have this effect, and I still find it amazing, even after all these centuries.”

At the end of the hallway, they walked down three flights of stairs, and Inuyasha could tell where they were in relation to his room just by how far they had traveled. As they descended the final staircase, there was a carved door cut in the white stone of the wall ahead of them.

“Would you open this Ojisan?” Rin asked. “I can’t do it.”

Inuyasha looked to Sesshoumaru. After seeing him nod, he began to push the door open, but was stopped by Sesshoumaru’s voice.

“Otouto, there is a charm in the door. Yes, it is heavy, but that is not the reason Rin cannot open it. _Only **you** can_. You and any other you allow,” Sesshoumaru explained.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened in surprise. _‘This has been well thought out, and all for me? It still amazes me that he would go to all this trouble just for me. That he knew how important my forest was to me and cared enough to do this.’_

Inuyasha pushed the door all the way open. As sunlight filtered in to the darkened staircase, Inuyasha’s eyes became adjusted to the contrast, and he stepped outside.

What met his eyes shocked him to his core.

Seeing it from above did nothing to hint at what was truly here. From above, the massive trees blocked everything below them from sight. However, from down here, he could see not only trees, but also a profusion of wildflowers and berry bushes.

As he dazedly walked further in, he noticed that the small river that ran through it had a pool half in the shade of the largest tree, and half in the sun, with stones under the surface to sit on.

Looking up, he saw that, in that same tree, above and to the side of the largest branch, in a place where the sun came through, a hammock was strung so he could sleep in the tree without the bark scraping his skin.

The forest was over an acre in size, and _absolutely perfect_.

He spun around to face Sesshoumaru, and this time he had no thought to mask his feelings.

_‘I **love** him. Yes as a brother, but I’m finally seeing that not only do I love him as a Mate, but I have for quite a while now. How did I ignore this before? I knew it last night, but I can feel it now so strongly…how did I not realize this before?_

_‘He’s opened his home and his heart to me, and given me things I never believed I could have. And now, when I can see his love for me so plainly in his eyes, it’s a precious gift… I can’t deny my own feelings for him anymore. I don’t want to deny them anymore. I don’t want to **wait** anymore and waste any more time,’_ Inuyasha thought. His thoughts felt perfectly clear for the first time in so very long, and it was a weight lifting from his soul.

Sesshoumaru could virtually see the thoughts flying through his baby brother’s mind just by looking into his eyes. The love shining there caused him to gasp audibly.

Rin, seeing this, quietly backed away, hoping neither would notice. They did, on a subliminal level, but they were too wrapped up in each other to comment on it. She very quietly moved to the door and went back inside. Only breaking in to a happy run once she was up the stairs where she felt they might not hear her. She went straight to her lessons, happier than she could ever remember being.

 

***

 

Inuyasha approached Sesshoumaru, nervous but determined. Sesshoumaru had not shifted his gaze from Inuyasha’s eyes…he was nearly hypnotized by the intensity of the love he saw shining there. When Inuyasha reached him, he held his hands out to Sesshoumaru; much like the Youkai Lord had done on his first day here, as he approached the castle.

Sesshoumaru’s normal control over his features failed him. His eyes widened at this gesture, and he instantly reached to take the Hanyou’s offered hands. They held hands, gently, for a few moments, still holding each other’s gaze.

“Thank you Aniki. For this beautiful forest, and for so many other things. I… I look around this place, and I see so many incredible emotions in all the little details. I’m stunned that this is all for me. I don’t believe I’m worth all this,” Inuyasha tried to explain his feelings.

“Inuyasha…” Sesshoumaru interrupted softly.

“It’s okay; just let me try to explain this. It’s this feeling that _you_ believe I’m worth this; it’s a new and amazing feeling that I don’t really know what to do with.

“I made a decision this morning, when my mind was clear and my thoughts were calm. Making that decision, it was like some fog had lifted from me. I know my heart is damaged, and not worth very much; at least that’s what I think. But _you_ think differently, and that amazes me.

“I… Shit, I’m not good at talking about my feelings…” Inuyasha paused.

“Inuyasha, you should not think you must say all of this now. We can wait; I do not want you to feel pressured to confess your feelings. I can see how much you love your forest. You do not have to say any more if you do not wish to,” Sesshoumaru told him, holding his hands tighter.

When Inuyasha had made the comment about this morning, when his “mind was clear,” it made Sesshoumaru’s heart jump. He was tense and felt as if he were standing on a precipice, waiting for Inuyasha’s decision, but he did not want the young man to feel he had to say anything now.

“I _want_ to say this, Sesshou. I feel I _need_ to say it. I may not talk like this much, expressing my feelings, but I want to right now. It’s just hard to get it from my mind to my mouth,” Inuyasha explained.

Sesshoumaru smiled at his brother’s words. “Have I told you, Otouto, how very much I enjoy the _way_ you say things?” he teased.

Inuyasha grinned, and felt some of the tension ease. It helped.

“What I want to say is…. I…I think I’ve loved you all my life, even when I thought you hated me. I began to realize how much I cared for you as we became closer as brothers. I knew I loved you as my brother when I decided to come here to live. But I realized earlier that I have loved you as _more_ than a brother for a long time now. How I missed it, this feeling, I have no idea. I’m just happy I figured it out now, ya’ know?

“I guess my point is….if you really still want me as your mate, I’d be honored. Actually, I’d really love to be your mate… I think we can have a good life together. You don’t have to answer me now. I… I totally understand if you wanna think about this and be absolutely sure. You can…”

Inuyasha was interrupted by Sesshoumaru pulling him into his arms and crushing him to his chest. His face was then lifted by an elegant clawed hand, and a long hot tongue slid between his unresisting lips and invaded his mouth, scattering his thoughts completely.

Sesshoumaru felt his body could not contain the emotions he felt he was overflowing with. He had believed Inuyasha would need much more time, but he could see now he should not have underestimated his strength. He took new things in stride and still held his open outlook on the world. He was amazing, and Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to utterly devour this beautiful creature in his arms.

Breaking the kiss so the boy could breathe, Sesshoumaru held his gaze, drowning himself in the love in those golden eyes. Inuyasha was doing the same. Seeing the love in Sesshoumaru’s eyes, it made his knees weak. He swayed into Sesshoumaru’s chest, and tried to cover it.

“It’s times like this I’m really happy you don’t normally wear your armor around the castle,” Inuyasha quipped.

Sesshoumaru let out a bark of laughter, surprising Inuyasha.

“You can laugh…I mean, you can honestly, really laugh! I’ve been waiting, hoping to see that,” he turned a huge smile up to Sesshoumaru. “I wish I could see it more,” he confessed.

Sesshoumaru froze for a moment at that smile, and then returned it with one of his own. “Just don’t think that I will do this around any others. Well, possibly Rin. However, I have a reputation to uphold. I hold these lands in peace because I am feared; but with you, I will do my best not to hold myself back any longer. I promise.”

Inuyasha smiled again. He felt like his face would split; he’d never smiled so much in his life. “Thank you. I’ll hold you to that promise.

“Okay…so….what’s your answer?” Inuyasha asked.

“My answer?” Sesshoumaru asked blankly.

Inuyasha growled low. “Yes! Your answer! Do you still want me as your mate? I know I said you could wait and think about it, but I’m not feeling very patient right now. Shit…sorry. I should…”

Cut off again, this time with Sesshoumaru’s mouth hovering over one of his ears, Inuyasha trembled at feeling his brother’s hot breath ghosting over the sensitive appendage.

“I-nu- _yasha_ …” Sesshoumaru whispered harshly, noticing how the ear near his mouth twitched wildly as his breath hit it. Taking a long wicked swipe with his tongue over the inner pink of his ear, he waited while Inuyasha moaned and shook. Then he continued, “Did you honestly believe I would need to _think_ about this?” Now dipping his tongue into Inuyasha’s ear and licking all the way to the outer tip, making the boy actually whine high in his throat and collapse against him, his knees giving out.

“Ahh, Otouto, I have no _need_ of time to think. I have had _more than enough_ _time_ ,” he breathed into Inuyasha’s now-damp, twitching ear, making him tremble and shake even harder.

“ ** _Yes_** , Inuyasha, I want you as my mate. _Badly_. Right _now,_ this _instant_. I do _not_ want to wait. Although, we should probably wait until tonight; but it is only my intellect that is telling me to wait. My entire self, heart and soul, is _screaming_ at me to make sure you know, beyond any doubt, right this moment, _exactly how much_ I want you as my mate.

“Which should I listen to?” he finished as he took his entire ear into his hot mouth, then letting it slide out torturously slow, and finally sucking on the tip gently before releasing it. This actually caused Inuyasha to cry out and grip him harder, and Sesshoumaru realized he was definitely _not_ making this any easier. As they both held each other tightly, they could feel the other’s arousal quite clearly.

Inuyasha looked up and met Sesshoumaru’s eyes, and his desperately aroused gaze caused Sesshoumaru to drop to his knees in the grass, still holding Inuyasha tightly. Mouths collided, tongues entwined, and hands began to move.

Frantically clutching at the silk of Sesshoumaru’s kimono, Inuyasha felt he needed some kind of anchor. _‘Kami, it feels so intense! Even more than last night. Why? Fuck, I’ll think about it later. Holy shit, he can kiss SO gooood. Gods.’_

Sesshoumaru allowed his hands to caress Inuyasha’s back, slowly sliding down to finally run his hands over his ass. Wishing mightily that he could make their clothing disappear, he squeezed the muscled flesh under his hands, causing the boy in his arms to moan into his mouth. He soon found that he would much rather consume the divine sounds of his Baby Brother’s passion than any food or drink.

Kissing wildly for long minutes, they lost track of time completely.

The need for oxygen finally had them breaking apart slightly. Lips still nipped, tongues soothed bruised flesh, until Inuyasha laid his head against Sesshoumaru’s chest, his erratic breathing matching his brother’s.

Looking down, Sesshoumaru felt, for the first time in his life, that he had come _home_. _This_ was his home, this young man in his arms. He would bind his soul with Inuyasha’s, and they would become one. Gods, he wanted it now, right this moment. However, he would do things the right way.

He had already decided he would court Inuyasha properly. Just because the boy wanted to be his mate much sooner than he had thought he would did not mean he had to abandon his plans. Sesshoumaru smiled again, this time his mind was filled with thoughts on how to make their binding perfect.

Once his breathing had evened out, he said, “Inuyasha? I know there are still questions you have. I will try to explain as much as I can during this day, but any questions you think of, you need only ask. I promise I will answer them all.”

Inuyasha looked up and smiled. “Thanks. Yeah, I _do_ have questions. Lots of ‘em. Maybe you can answer one right now?” he asked as he moved out of Sesshoumaru’s lap slightly, so he could see his face better.

“Of course Otouto. Ask.”

“Well, it’s kinda embarrassing, but my biggest question is basically why I was even hesitating in the first place. I know you said I was a Lord here too. But…when we’re together, um…will I….will you… Shit,” he tried to explain. “Trying to find words to ask embarrassing questions sucks, ya’ know?”

Sesshoumaru wanted to make things easier for the boy. “Inuyasha, I feel I know what you want to ask. Let me say this, and you can tell me if I have answered your question.”

Sesshoumaru smiled gently at him, and once again, that smile blew his mind for a moment. “I will be sure your first lessons are all about our kind,” Sesshoumaru began.

“To start, both of us being males, we will share _everything_ with each other. There will be _two_ alphas in this mating. I may be _the_ Lord of the West, and you the second, but in our mating, we will be _equals_. Some pairs _decide_ to be different, with one always dominant or submissive, but that is a _choice_.

“There will be no human labels in our mating, such as ‘dominant’ or ‘submissive’…we are _both alpha_. For us, I would _want_ you to be dominant when you wished to be; and no matter what our preferences become later, you will _always_ be my equal,” Sesshoumaru explained.

“In our first mating, we will submit _to_ each other…I will submit to you as you will submit to me. It is hard to explain fully, but you will not feel ‘submissive’ in any way, I can promise you that.

“You cannot compare the time-limited, desperate love humans feel to the power of the feelings between youkai that _mate for love only_ , and not politics or other reasons.

“Our mating will bind us completely, and as we are immortal, it will be for eternity. There is no such ridiculous thing as ‘divorce’ with youkai mates.

“We will learn to know the other’s thoughts and feelings. We will eventually be able to share each other’s power. _We will become_ **_one_** in the truest sense of the word,” he finished, looking to Inuyasha to see if this was what he had wanted to ask.

Inuyasha hadn’t expected all that. (He had the fleeting thought that he was _very_ thankful he’d never mated Kagome this way.) He’d hoped that Sesshoumaru would consider him equal, at least at times when they were alone, but for him to say they would be equal in _all_ ways, that he could be dominant too…hearing this from Sesshoumaru was exactly what he’d needed.

“That was my biggest question. I guess it’s that I never envisioned myself as ‘submissive’, ya’ know? I’m still kinda nervous, not knowing anything about being with another male, but if you’ll teach me, then it’ll be fine, I think. Right?” Inuyasha asked.

The things the boy said…Sesshoumaru wondered how he could say such innocent things that sounded so positively indecent. He loved it.

“Correct Little Brother. Even though I will have to be in the more ‘dominant’ role for our first time together, to teach you, I promise you will not feel submissive in any way,” Sesshoumaru tried to reassure him. “It will be your decision still, if we consummate our mating tonight. If you are still uncomfortable, we will wait. It is completely up to you, Inuyasha.”

“Okay. I just…I don’t think I’m goin’ to wanna wait. I couldn’t bear it if I lost you somehow,” Inuyasha explained. “Shit, I sound like some weak fuckin’ girl, saying all this. Damn it,” he cursed himself.

That clawed hand raised his face again. “Inuyasha. You _do not_ sound like a girl. That you can express your vulnerability affects me significantly. I have no idea how I would feel and act if I had lived through what you have, the things you have had to endure over your life. That it is entirely my fault rips me apart inside.

“With your Mate, you _should_ be _vulnerable_ , letting them know how you are feeling. It is the only way for us to build things between us. It will be very hard for me too, not only to allow my emotions to show, but also to express my feelings to you. I am impressed with how you have been able to do this, and watching you teaches me how,” Sesshoumaru admitted.

Inuyasha grinned up at him. “Yeah, yeah…okay. But if we aren’t gonna go any further with this right now, can we go do something that can make me feel like a male again?” Inuyasha asked cheekily. “I dunno, like sparring, or even watching the Army like you said.”

Sesshoumaru let out another bark of laughter at Inuyasha’s words, and this time he actually continued laughing for a few moments. “Yes Otouto,” he said as he controlled himself, “we can go spar and watch the Army. In all honesty, I was thinking the same thing. I am unused to saying all these ‘softer’ things too, and something to restore my masculinity would be very nice.”

He said this last with a wink at the Hanyou, and Inuyasha joined him in laughing about it all. Their laughter scattered the rest of the tension like a dandelion’s snowy seeds in the wind. Picking themselves up from the cool grass, they took each other’s hand and walked back inside the castle.

 

***

 

They walked up the stairs in a companionable silence until they reached the fourth level again. As they neared the panel to the wooden hallway wall, Sesshoumaru explained, “There is a lever to the left here, to push down for the panel to open.”

Inuyasha used it, and the panel slid open soundlessly. “Sesshou, how do I allow someone else to use this? And is this the only entrance?” he asked.

“There is one more entrance, in your room. I know where it is, but have never used it. Here, let me show you,” Sesshoumaru explained as he stopped Inuyasha from walking through the secret doorway he’d just opened. After having Inuyasha close it, he turned to his left and stood before what looked like the solid stone wall of the short hallway.

“Here Inuyasha. Do you see this second lever? Pull it down,” Sesshoumaru told him.

He did, and another secret doorway, this one of stone, slid open and into the wall. They moved through and Inuyasha found himself in his bedroom. As they walked in, Sesshoumaru turned and pointed to another hidden lever, this one in the stone carving that Inuyasha had wondered about the night before. He’d admired it, but thought it strange it was here in the middle of all the wood-paneled walls on the upper floors of the castle. As he touched this lever, the full carving slid out of the wall and back into place.

“I commissioned this carving for this purpose, and chose where to put the hidden lever; then it was installed and I have not seen it since. I did not think it would be so long before I touched it again,” Sesshoumaru said, almost to himself, as his fingers stroked the carving softly.

Inuyasha noticed for the first time that the wall here was very thick looking, and he now knew it was for the short hallway. The wall ended where the stairs down began. It was a very clever way to build it, he thought. The walls were very thick, making some of this secret stuff easier to construct, he realized.

The secret hallway and stairs had been constructed of the same white stone as the lower levels of the castle, making this carving in stone possible. Realizing now that the only ‘difference’ that could tell anyone there was anything even here, was only inside his room, he was impressed. Attention had been paid to each detail. He knew for a fact that the walls of his sitting room all looked to be wood. He now knew that one part of it was actually wood over stone.

“This is awesome, Sesshou. I’m really impressed,” he admitted.

Sesshoumaru enjoyed the praise coming from Inuyasha. “Thank you Little Brother.”

“So,” Inuyasha began, “you wanna go spar now? When does your Army train?”

“ ** _Our_** _Army_ is training right now, so let’s go see them first,” Sesshoumaru answered.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru led him out of the family-wing, through the private hallways, and out on to the patios that surrounded the towers that were exclusively for the Royal Family.

“There are other ways to get where we are going, but I thought you would enjoy the outer patios more than walking through the castle,” Sesshoumaru explained.

“Yep, you’re right. I definitely enjoy this more. Thanks,” Inuyasha replied.

They were walking easily, in no hurry, and it gave Inuyasha time to marvel at the beautiful landscapes. The way the river that flowed from the mountains to the ocean had been diverted to make streams that flowed under bridges and fed koi ponds was very clever. Benches had been placed in scenic areas, and he saw Rin and her tutor at one, enjoying the weather and taking their lessons under a very large Sakura tree.

It was quite a long way, but they finally reached the Western Army’s training grounds and barracks. Inuyasha was immediately impressed. Sesshoumaru led Inuyasha over to a pair of high-backed chairs that were set off to the side of the outdoor training field, and covered by a wooden roof. He could tell that both chairs had been there for a long time, and asked Sesshoumaru about it.

“Yes, Otouto. Both chairs have been there since Chichue first placed the second chair next to his, so I could sit with him and learn about the Army. After his death, I kept the second chair there, but for a very long time I did not know why,” he explained in a lowered voice. “I believe it has shown me that my supposed hatred of you, even from the beginning, was not something that I could live out in all areas of my life.

“Now, obviously, I am glad I did not move it. Would you care to sit down?” he asked quietly, waving to one of the chairs.

Inuyasha just smiled at him with his eyes, trying to maintain a more serious face for the multitude of soldiers watching them. He sat were Sesshoumaru indicated, making himself comfortable.

Sesshoumaru sat next to him, to his right, and when he placed his arm on the armrest close to Inuyasha’s chair, he took the boy’s hand in his, under the long sleeves of their kimonos. It surprised Inuyasha, but in a good way. He tried very hard to school his features so no one else would know, and succeeded.

A large RyūYoukai approached them after they were seated. He was easily over seven feet tall, but very agile looking.

“Good morning, My Lords,” he greeted them respectfully, bowing to each in turn.

“Lord Inuyasha, I am Takeru, Second General of the Western Army. I am pleased and honored that you would both come to oversee the training today. Is there anything in particular you wish to see?” he asked.

Sesshoumaru handled the reply. “No Takeru, we are simply observing today. I wanted Lord Inuyasha to see the Army for himself. We will observe here for a short while, and then will go to the Small Dojo. There are no plans for its use today, correct?”

“No My Lord. We will be using the Large Dojos later this morning for training as usual, and there are no important guests in residence that would use it. But My Lord, did you not wish to use your private dojo?” he asked respectfully.

“Not yet. I am saving that for another time. Thank you. You may go back to your troops now,” Sesshoumaru dismissed him.

With another bow, he moved away.

“Sesshoumaru? How many dojos do you _have_ here?” Inuyasha asked. “I mean, I can see with an army this large, you’d need quite a few, but I’ve never even been allowed to _use_ one.”

Sesshoumaru squeezed his hand under their sleeves. “There are many dojos here, that is certain, but Inuyasha, this is not the entire Western Army,” he explained. “This is _one quarter_ of it, called Group A. They are each separated further into Units within each Group, and each trains at different times. There is a rotation system we use, so Units can be sent out, if needed, in order; this way no one Unit must go out repeatedly. Unless, of course, there is a major war; then all will fight together.”

Inuyasha’s jaw had dropped steadily as Sesshoumaru spoke. “You’re kidding? This is only a _quarter_ of the Army?! _Holy shit!_ It’s _fuckin’ huge_ then! How many _enemies_ do you _have?!_ ” he exclaimed, forgetting that they were not alone, and that he’d wanted to remain calm and Sesshoumaru-esque. “It’s sure a good thing _I’m_ here. You got _this_ many enemies, we’ll need to stand together!”

He started to say more, but suddenly realized where they were. He lowered his eyes and waited for Sesshoumaru to say something. When he didn’t, he looked up at his brother.

Sesshoumaru was facing out, watching the soldiers, but with a look on his face that Inuyasha had never seen before. It took him a moment to figure it out, mostly because he never imagined seeing such a look on this particular face. _Sesshoumaru was doing all he could **not to laugh**_. He was holding it in admirably, but he was really struggling.

Then Inuyasha heard a snort from the other direction. His head whipped around to find Takeru Taisho, holding both hands over his mouth, trying not to laugh. His eyes looked horrified…he looked like he believed Sesshoumaru would execute him for laughing. It was at this moment when a few hundred of the soldiers closest to them could not hold it in any longer. Now Inuyasha realized that all within hearing range of them were doing the same thing….trying not to laugh.

Of course, Inuyasha couldn’t leave it alone.

He was of the opinion that, if you can’t laugh at yourself, then you shouldn’t laugh at others. He could, quite easily, laugh at himself, especially when it wasn’t someone making fun of him or disparaging him. This wasn’t. So he laughed too, and did it in true Inuyasha-style… ** _loudly_**.

Of course, this opened the floodgates. Sesshoumaru was first. Looking to Inuyasha sharply and still trying to maintain his face-of-stone, suddenly he could last no longer. Seeing his baby brother laughing made him happy, and he could not help but laugh with him.

This broke Takeru’s restraint, and he howled with laughter; of course, this in turn led to the soldiers, who had heard the Hanyou speak, laughing even harder. Laughter could be heard rumbling across that end of the field for about a minute. Then General Takeru, still chuckling, straightened up, called the soldiers to attention, and lead them away.

Inuyasha was grinning from ear to ear and Sesshoumaru was still snickering. They looked at each other for a long moment, and then Inuyasha asked, “Hey, do you think we could watch the Army another day? I’d really like to see the dojo. I’m ready to spar with you,” he added with a friendly smirk.

“We certainly can, Little Brother,” Sesshoumaru replied. He had composed himself, but he did crack a small smile as he stood and held his arm out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled up at him, took the offered arm and stood, and they walked away together.

 

***

 

Approaching the “Small Dojo,” Inuyasha was amazed. _‘This is so cool!’_

The entire two-story structure was set in the center of a small lake, with an ornate bridge as the only one way to approach and enter. Tiny islands at the back corners sported large Sakura trees that swayed gently in the breeze. It was impressive looking, and Inuyasha thought, _‘This is the **small** dojo?’_

As they walked in beyond the formal entryway, Sesshoumaru explained, “This is the dojo that is used by visiting royalty from other lands, or nobility. When there are any such in residence, this is the dojo we set aside for their personal use during their stay.”

Walking in to the bright and airy building, the first thing Inuyasha noticed was how large and yet elegantly simple it was. Dark polished wooden floors created a square around a combination of massive, one-inch thick tatami mats, each bordered in black fabric and stuffed with rice straw for padding. The entire second level was a gallery, from which anyone could watch the action below from one of three sides. The back wall stretched from floor to second-story ceiling uninterrupted.

On the lower level, one wall was filled, from the floor to the first-story ceiling below the gallery walkway, with weapons of all kinds. Inuyasha was impressed to realize there were some that even _he_ didn’t recognize.

On both levels, there were windows of rice paper, but the windows on the lower level were much larger and all painted with images of Sakura trees, birds, lakes, and rivers. The solid, two-story back wall was covered with large, beautifully written kanji and paintings, but it was much different from the rice paper windows.

As he approached the back wall, he noticed that the kanji and paintings told the stories of battles.

On the gallery level high above, from the ceiling down, was nearly filled with all of his father’s battles and achievements: written records, as well as painted scenes of his more memorable fights.

Below that, starting a few feet into the gallery level and progressing down, he could see stories and paintings of Sesshoumaru’s battles. He looked with interest over the tales told there, starting from right to left. When his eyes reached the center of the wall, he got the biggest shock of his entire life.

 ** _His_** _battles were represented here too_. Sesshoumaru’s were on the right, and **_his_** were on the left. He could only stand there, open-mouthed with astonishment, staring in disbelief while tears gathered in his eyes, as he read over the _glowing_ written accounts and beautifully painted scenes of **_his own_** accomplishments.

His battle with the Thunder Brothers was painted here, as was the battle with Ryukotsusei. Many others were painted, as well as every major battle being written, and he wondered faintly how Sesshoumaru had come to know all these details.

The next thing to shock him to his core was a small, very detailed painting of him sealed to Goshinboku. He would have been embarrassed, since to him it only happened because of his own weakness, but for one fact: In the painting, standing next to him and reaching out to touch him, was _Sesshoumaru_. His throat seemed to close with the emotion he felt.

 _‘Is that how I actually looked?’_ he wondered briefly.

But then, he couldn’t hold back his cry of surprise when he saw the part about Naraku. _All_ of his battles against the Dark Hanyou were chronicled, as were Sesshoumaru’s, but it was the final battle that his eyes flew to because, shown in full color, it actually showed him and Sesshoumaru fighting _side by side_ , along with his friends.

Sesshoumaru came around Inuyasha and gently used one clawed finger to close the boy’s mouth. “You _deserve_ to be up there, Inuyasha. Even when I believed I hated you, I chronicled your major battles on this wall. You have been, and will _always_ be, on this wall, with Chichue and me,” Sesshoumaru finished.

Inuyasha spun to face Sesshoumaru, his eyes flying to meet his. The tears welled up higher after looking into Sesshoumaru’s eyes, seeing them so filled with pride. _Pride over **him**_.

He was pulled into Sesshoumaru’s arms, and there the tears broke free, soaking the front of Sesshoumaru’s kimono. His hands gripped the silk tightly as his weakened knees buckled, and he sobbed into his brother’s chest.

All Sesshoumaru could do was hold Inuyasha tightly. It broke his heart, the way Inuyasha had reacted. It was obvious that the young man had _never_ believed his _own family_ had _any_ pride in him.

Now that he thought about it…he had noticed before that whenever he was complimented or thanked, Inuyasha did not know quite how to handle it. Was he never complimented by those he cared for?

That was the only answer Sesshoumaru could come up with. So he held the boy tightly and buried his face in his hair, nuzzling him and growling low, falling back on instinct in his desperation to comfort Inuyasha.

The growls were soothing, vibrating through Inuyasha’s body. Slowly, his sobs subsided. It took him a while to get past the heaving breaths that come with such emotion, but Sesshoumaru held him the entire time.

“Sesshou?” he asked innocently in a small, tear-drenched voice, “Maybe we can spar tomorrow instead? I feel so tired all of a sudden. I’m sorry…for getting so upset. I don’t think I’ve ever done that before. At least not that intensely for that long. Maybe that’s why I’m so tired?”

Sesshoumaru continued to hold him, while running his clawed fingers through the silken strands of his hair. “Yes, Inuyasha, that _is_ why you are so tired suddenly. That kind of emotion, it is physical. We can spar tomorrow, or any other day we choose. For now, we will return to our rooms and nap before the next meal. I think that would be a good idea.”

Inuyasha allowed Sesshoumaru to keep one arm around him as they walked, and he was glad for it. He felt like he’d fought a battle for days.

He never questioned Sesshoumaru when he said ‘ _we_ ’ would take a nap.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru pushed open the doors to Inuyasha’s rooms and walked him inside. He pulled the furs and sheet down on the bed, untied the Tetsusaiga and pulled it from Inuyasha’s belt, giving the boy a light push to have him sit. Placing the sword in the holder on the bed’s headboard, he then knelt down and began to remove the boots from his feet. Inuyasha’s eyes were huge in his face, seeing his brother do this.

“Uh, Sesshoumaru? You shouldn’t be doing that kind of thing. Let me do it…I can do it fine,” Inuyasha insisted.

Sesshoumaru looked up and said simply, “I wish to.”

There was nothing more Inuyasha could say, so he allowed it to happen. Once his boots were off, Sesshoumaru had him lay back against the pillows and drew only the sheet up over him. He then sat on the edge of the bed himself, removed his own swords and boots, and climbed in next to Inuyasha.

The Hanyou’s heart was beating faster than he thought was probably safe. _‘What is he doing? I thought we were trying to wait until tonight.’_

“Sleep brother. We can both rest easier knowing the other is here. I will wake you for the meal,” Sesshoumaru said quietly as he pushed Inuyasha’s head down to rest on his chest.

 _‘Hmmmm….this isn’t such a bad idea. I like it,’_ he thought as his heart rate slowed, before he closed his eyes and slept peacefully with Sesshoumaru wrapped around him.

 

~tbc

 

*****

 

**_Japanese used in this story:_ **

 

 ** _Kami_** : (神) is the Japanese word for the spirits, natural forces, or essence in the Shinto faith. The word is also sometimes translated as "god" or "deity.” (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kami)

 ** _Sakura_** : (桜 in kanji, さくら in hiragana, サクラ in katakana) is the Japanese term for ornamental cherry blossom trees and their blossoms.

 ** _RyūYoukai_** : Dragon Youkai  

 ** _Ryū_** : (竜) **_dragon_** ( _shinjitai kanji_ , _kyūjitai_ 龍, _hiragana_ りゅう, _romaji_ **ryū** )

 ** _Youkai_** : (妖怪) **_demon_** ( _hiragana_ ようかい, _romaji_ **yōkai** ).

 ** _Takeru_** : (武) (たける)  (the)warrior; military

 ** _Taisho_** : (大将) military General. ( ** _Takeru Taisho_** : (武大将) General Takeru.)

 ** _tatami_** : (畳) is a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms. Traditionally made of rice straw to form the core, with a covering of woven soft rush ( _igusa_ ) straw, tatami are made in standard sizes, with the length exactly twice the width. Usually, on the long sides, they have edging ( _heri_ ) of brocade or plain cloth, although some tatami have no edging.

 ** _Chichue_** : Father

 ** _Tetsusaiga_** : (鉄砕牙, lit. _Iron-Smashing Fang_ ) (also known as the “Sword of Earth”)

 ** _Sakura_** : (桜 in kanji, さくら in hiragana, サクラ in katakana) is the Japanese term for ornamental cherry blossom trees and their blossoms. 

 

Disclaimer: I think it’s obvious that I don’t own this. Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from _Inuyasha_ , or _Inuyasha: The Final Act_ …those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.

 


	20. Change of Heart - Chapter 20 - Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know what you will all say. ;)
> 
> “Finally!” 
> 
> Right? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT IN ANY WAY WORK SAFE!!!!!
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> They still won't come home with me...so I still don't own them... But I can make them dance to my deviant tune! XD

 

** Chapter 20 - Mates **

Once again, Sesshoumaru found himself in a position where he did not want to wake Inuyasha. He had napped lightly, content with having his arms around the boy; and he wanted to keep him in his arms for as long as possible. Now that he was awake, his thoughts, like his arms, were filled with Inuyasha.

He had known, since they had started meeting each month, that Inuyasha was a contradictory mix of strength and vulnerability. This day though, he had seen, very clearly, just what made his brother _most_ vulnerable: Anything to do with the family he had never had.

And Sesshoumaru knew it was _entirely his fault_ that Inuyasha had been so alone.

InuYoukai were truly ‘pack’ oriented. Though not as primitive as Ookami and other canine species, InuYoukai were still very instinctual when it came to family. They needed the security of their family to survive and thrive. For Inuyasha to have been all alone, left to fend for himself at such an early age, _it was truly unforgivable_.

Had Inuyasha been _full_ InuYoukai, with how Sesshoumaru had treated him and abandoned him, his father’s advisors would have said Sesshoumaru was unfit to rule; no excuses accepted. Nevertheless, he was Hanyou, and so the vast majority of his full-youkai advisors and councilors had ignored his actions completely. Most had even praised him for his actions.

Sesshoumaru _knew_ what he had done. _Knew how reprehensible it was_. Had ignored it for over two hundred years.

The fact that Inuyasha had not only survived, but also grown into one of the strongest Inu in Japan… Sesshoumaru knew in his heart that it showed much more about the boy’s character and inner strength than it did about his blood.

Sesshoumaru had even known, when he would fight Inuyasha long before and would criticize him for his swordsmanship, or his human-way of doing things, that there was no way for Inuyasha to have known anything different. Sesshoumaru _had known_ he had no right to criticize. He had, after all, been raised by their Lord Father. He had had the benefit of all the training and schooling a Prince could have.

He had been so derogatory towards Inuyasha for one major reason: He was amazed that the boy had survived and was as strong as he was. He had found himself _admiring_ him, and at that point in his life, he could not allow those feelings.

Sesshoumaru also knew, beyond _any doubt_ , that he did _not_ deserve to have this shockingly strong yet desperately gentle youth as his Mate. He would have him anyway, because he was Sesshoumaru, and he would not be denied. But he knew he did not _deserve_ him. _He could never truly do anything to deserve him_.

Sesshoumaru had already long since decided he would do all he could to make up for the centuries he had neglected the boy. He now realized he wanted to do and be so much _more_. He wanted to be, always, the _only_ one who saw Inuyasha’s vulnerability, and the _only_ _one_ to hold him through it.

He _desperately_ wanted him to be his Mate.

That thought went straight to thoughts of Inuyasha this morning in his forest. _‘He said he **loves** me….as **more** than a brother.’_ He was not thinking of controlling his features, and his smile was huge, although his thoughts had him so engrossed he did not notice.

 _‘Inuyasha asking if I wanted time to think, so I would be **sure** …’_ this thought had him actually snickering to himself, forgetting there was a snowy head currently resting on his chest. His mind’s eye was providing too much pleasure to ignore.

As Sesshoumaru thought, with another smile and laugh, about Inuyasha asking for his answer, a _verbal_ answer, he was completely unaware of his surroundings. For the first time in his life that he could remember, he had let his guard down _completely_.

Inuyasha had woken up when Sesshoumaru had chuckled the first time, but stayed motionless, trying to figure out just what had brought him out of sleep. The second time Sesshoumaru laughed quietly to himself, Inuyasha realized what it had been. His eyes opened and he sat up, pulling away from Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes refocused as Inuyasha sat up. He was immediately shocked at what he had allowed to happen. _‘I let my guard down completely!’_ he chastised himself internally; but he was quickly brought away from that by seeing Inuyasha’s face moving closer to his own.

Sesshoumaru’s laughter, no matter the cause, made Inuyasha feel the same way each time: _‘I’ve gotta kiss him. We’re alone. I can kiss him this time.’_

So he did.

Reaching out with one hand to caress the markings on Sesshoumaru’s cheek had the desired effect; it caused the Youkai Lord to moan softly and visibly relax into the touch. At least in this, Inuyasha knew enough to take full advantage. His lips descended and he thrust his tongue past Sesshoumaru’s unresisting lips.

A white-hot thrill shot up Sesshoumaru’s spine at having Inuyasha, his heart’s own choice for a Mate, take his mouth so fiercely.

Inuyasha leaned in closer with his body, but it wasn’t close enough. Growling, he broke the kiss for a moment and rose up to his knees, surprising his brother. As Sesshoumaru was reaching for him, to pull him back into the kiss, Inuyasha was just moving forward again. The result was unavoidable. Inuyasha was pulled down so that his chest was flush with the Youkai’s. Gasping, he looked up.

Feeling Inuyasha pressed against him caused the Alpha in Sesshoumaru to come to the fore, and now he was resolved to take control. Using his unmatched speed, he flipped their positions, and ended up hovering over Inuyasha.

As he sat there propped against the pillows, Inuyasha’s mind tried to catch up to where his body was now.

He finally came out of his daze as his kimono and juban were being pulled away from his chest. He looked up just as Sesshoumaru’s mouth descended upon his, and his surrender to it was automatic…his own Alpha-nature receding happily. Weaving his fingers through Sesshoumaru’s hair, he pulled his brother even tighter into the kiss; and Sesshoumaru took full advantage of his brother’s Alpha-Youki submitting to him.

While his mouth was busy, his hands were too, sweeping down to caress the young man’s neck and shoulders. Then he proceeded lower, down the path he was determined that his tongue would soon follow.

Inuyasha’s mind was awash in pleasure. _‘And he’s only fuckin’ kissed me! I’m in **so** much trouble,’_ he thought. _‘What am I gonna do when he goes further?’_ He suddenly realized that he’d know the answer to that question very quickly, as Sesshoumaru’s hands were now gliding over his chest.

Pinching his nipples, he found he was waiting for Inuyasha’s vocal acknowledgement of it, with the anticipation of swallowing his cries. He was thrilled when the Hanyou moaned beautifully into his mouth, arching up into his hands, begging for more.

Forcing himself to leave the decadent mouth of his baby brother, Sesshoumaru dragged his tongue lower. Feeling that, since Inuyasha had agreed to be his Mate, and they both had agreed they wanted to wait for the evening, he would be safe in doing this. _‘I can stop myself.’_

Feeling confident in his control, when he reached his pulse point this time, he took it in his teeth and bit down, just enough to leave indentations from his fangs.

He was _not_ counting on Inuyasha’s reaction.

Instead of asking him what he was doing or even pushing him away, both likely in Sesshoumaru’s mind, his Otouto once again reminded him that he was full of surprises.

Crying out in pleasure, Inuyasha arched his neck back sharply, and bared his throat fully to Sesshoumaru. The only reason his head was not even further back was that the pillows were in the way.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened to a comical degree, and if he had been able to, he would have thought about being thankful that Inuyasha had not seen him this way. However, his mind was swamped with too many conflicting ideas.

His Youki was screaming, “ _Mark him!”_

His soul was screaming back, ‘ _No! I will **not!** I will only do it when he **asks** me to!’_

His Youki screaming in reply, “ _He is! He is baring his neck in submission to us! We are his only true Alpha!”_

To which his soul came back strongly with, _‘But we will go no further right now. Possibly later tonight, but not now. I will not mark him until we take each other, no matter who is Alpha.’_

His soul won out. He was able to release Inuyasha’s neck and continue on the path he had already envisioned. In this, the DaiYoukai could wait no longer. He had been dreaming about how the boy would taste and what he would feel like in his mouth, and now he would know, _much_ earlier than he had originally planned.

Pulling at Inuyasha’s waist, he moved him to lay down flat. Inuyasha instantly propped himself up on his elbows, wanting to see, and Sesshoumaru found this even more erotic. He wanted Inuyasha to see this too.

Using his long, hot tongue to his advantage, he swept down and quickly went for one of those tempting little nipples again. Sucking hard, he brought Inuyasha arching up off the bed. This reaction made waiting for the night even more difficult. Flooding Sesshoumaru’s mind was the thought that, not knowing what to expect, not ever having been with a male before, Inuyasha’s reactions were going to be so incredibly delicious when he finally _did_ take him.

Reaching down, he quickly untied the himo on Inuyasha’s hakama; the obi had long since disappeared when he first opened the boy’s kimono. Inuyasha, having never known more than touch, moaned in anticipation, thinking of his brother stroking him again, not understanding what Sesshoumaru had planned.

Scraping Inuyasha’s muscled stomach lightly with his deadly claws, he quickly reached down for the throbbing erection the boy had. Licking his lips and not feeling too patient, Sesshoumaru quickly followed his hand with his hot mouth. Down over Inuyasha’s hard chest and his rock-hard abs, charting each dip and curve of muscle with his tongue as he went.

Wrapping his arm behind Inuyasha’s back, he ensured he would continue to watch. When he reached the fine silver hairs above the boy’s shaft, he pulled at them with his lips, causing Inuyasha’s eyes to widen. No one had ever done _this_ to him before, and he was wondering if what he was thinking was what Sesshoumaru was about to do.

He didn’t have more than a second to wait, as Sesshoumaru moved down slightly and swept his tongue around the tip, growling in delight at the boy’s taste. Then, without warning, he swallowed the young man’s entire cock down in a single gulp.

Inuyasha screamed his pleasure, arching back so much that his head was driving into the pillows. The action pushed his cock even deeper down the Youkai Lord’s throat, and this only spurred Sesshoumaru on. He already knew his Otouto’s taste was divine. But tasting him at the same time he felt his mouth stretch to accommodate his size, feeling his cock throb against his tongue, it was almost too exquisite to comprehend.

 ** _“_** _Sesshou_ … Ahhh, Kami, _Sess_ - _shou_ - _maaa…Ahhhh…!_ ” Inuyasha was falling deeper into oblivion. All he could do was react as his body was taught pleasures he had never imagined existed. The only rational thought he could come up with was, _‘Is **this** what I am supposed to feel with my ‘true mate’? This sense of safety wrapped up in pleasure?’_

Sesshoumaru wrapped his long tongue around Inuyasha’s shaft as he bobbed his head, pressing hard against the large vein on the underside and making him cry out repeatedly. Just the way Inuyasha said his name was nearly enough to cause the Youkai Lord to come himself, but he was completely focused on his baby brother’s pleasure, thinking only of bringing him to completion. So he swallowed him down completely again, and this time he tightened his throat muscles, swallowing around the head of Inuyasha’s cock.

Inuyasha was nearly mindless from the pleasure. He couldn’t think, he could only feel, and it was _amazing_. He was so overwhelmed…he’d never felt _anything_ like this, not even once in his life. And when Sesshoumaru’s throat contracted hard around the head, with his tongue lashing his length, he was lost completely. He came _hard_ , screaming a broken version of his brother’s name.

 _Ohhh… **Fuuuuuck!!!** Sess…shou-ohhh-Kami- **fuck!** … Pleaaase… Sesshou! Ahhhh…. Oh **gods-yes!**_ Inuyasha shrieked.

Sesshoumaru continued to swallow around the head as Inuyasha came. That wicked throat contracting around him repeatedly, his fangs lightly scraping his length, and those incredibly deadly fingers squeezing his balls gently…it was all too much. Inuyasha felt for a moment that he would never stop coming, it went on for so long.

The boy was beautiful normally. However, he was a stunning, heavenly creature when he was in the throes of pleasure. Sesshoumaru happily swallowed all the Hanyou had to give him, waiting until the last pulses of his cock had died down before removing his mouth and licking his lips. He raised himself, and could only stare in awe at the erotic picture _his_ Inuyasha presented.

He slowly lay Inuyasha down against the mattress again before leaning down and kissing him deeply. The boy looked up at him with pleasure-glazed eyes, and then reached for him, pulling him down harder. This thrilled Sesshoumaru, and he kissed Inuyasha for long minutes as he allowed him to come down from his orgasm.

He pulled the young man’s hakama the rest of the way off; then he lay down next to his baby brother, wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him close to his chest, drawing the sheet over them both again.

“Let us rest for a while longer. Then we can go down and get something to eat,” Sesshoumaru said gently as he curled his body around him.

Inuyasha lifted his head from Sesshoumaru’s chest and gazed up at his face. He didn’t have any words to describe what this had _done_ to him, how incredibly _wanted_ it made him feel. In fact, he found he couldn’t really form words at all just yet. So he nodded in agreement with his brother’s statement and rested his head on his chest, content to be just where he was.

 

***

 

The sun was setting and casting a golden-red light through the open balcony doors to Inuyasha’s bedroom, as a light, cool breeze coming in woke Sesshoumaru. His eyes opened and he took notice of his surroundings.

Feeling Inuyasha still cuddled up to his body felt so _very_ good, so he certainly would not wake the boy. Instead, he simply shifted to a more comfortable position and held him tighter, wondering at the fate that had finally found Inuyasha in his arms.

As he was lost in his thoughts, a silky, tickling sensation on his chin brought him back to the present. Looking down, he was fascinated to see that it was Inuyasha’s ears twitching as the boy woke up. Wanting to feel it again, he pressed his cheek to the top of Inuyasha’s head and was delighted to feel both ears now, twitching against his skin. He was careful not to let them touch his stripes…he did not want to pounce on Inuyasha before the boy could even wake up.

Inuyasha came awake slowly. Upon waking up this time, he wasn’t so surprised to feel Sesshoumaru cradling his body. In fact, Inuyasha’s first thought after realizing how safe and comfortable he felt, was that this wasn’t the first time he’d woken up in Sesshoumaru’s arms. _‘It just gets better every time.’_

He lifted his gaze to meet Sesshoumaru’s, and then wrapped his arms around the Youkai’s waist tightly.

Sesshoumaru received Inuyasha’s message clearly. Wrapping Moko-moko and his own arms even tighter around the Hanyou, Sesshoumaru allowed his true feelings for the young man to show in his eyes.

This gaze did something to the young Hanyou. He suddenly felt like something was missing, and he realized it was his own soul, crying out for the true bonding of mates: _The mating mark_.

“Sesshoumaru? Uh, how late is it?” Inuyasha asked, finally noticing the light coming in the room.

“It is late afternoon Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru replied. “I felt we could rise, dress, and go down for the evening meal. Afterward, if you wish, we can visit your forest.”

Inuyasha smiled up at him. “Definitely. That sounds fantastic. I’m starving. I’d also love to see my forest at night with you. Let’s go!”

Inuyasha’s enthusiasm delighted Sesshoumaru, and he quickly realized it was infectious. “Yes, Otouto, let’s go.”

Rising from the bed and noticing how his own clothes were missing or in disarray but Sesshoumaru’s were only wrinkled, Inuyasha thought it was unfair. Sesshoumaru had let him experience such bliss…but had denied himself the same.

 _‘Well, I will later,’_ he thought. _‘After all, I want to be his Mate. I’m not sure why he hasn’t done anything about that yet, but maybe there’s some ritual I don’t know about. No matter what though, I want to touch him more later.’_

“I will meet you in the hallway, Otouto,” Sesshoumaru said as he kissed Inuyasha lightly on the lips, but then backed away so it could go no further. This left Inuyasha a little confused, but he didn’t dwell on it.

“Okay, Aniki, I’ll be right there,” he replied, watching Sesshoumaru walk gracefully out of his room. He was mesmerized by the sway of his hips until he passed through the doors. Then he snapped out of it and ran to the bathroom to wash up.

He chose his clothing for the evening very carefully. He was again drawn to black, but he wanted something special. His eyes snagged on one kimono in particular; it was solid black with a black juban and hakama, but with all gold embroidery, and a lot of it. On the lower half of the wide sleeves were scenes of Inu playing in fields of long grass and flowers. Even the obi was striking…solid gold with black ends and more gold thread. He then noticed that the lower hems of the wide hakama legs were lightly embroidered too, in the same gold thread, and there was more gold embroidery on the collar, and his family crest on his chest. It was a stunning outfit, but still cut in a more casual style. _‘Perfect for tonight,’_ he thought.

Dressing quickly, he ran back into his bathroom to brush his hair, deciding to use the sandalwood oil again, this time for the shine it gave. He then noticed some cosmetics. _‘Don’t only women wear this stuff? But if that’s true, why is it in MY bathroom?’_ He opened them, and decided to experiment a little. Using a small brush, he applied the tiniest bit of black around his eyes. _‘Gosh, I’m acting like such a girl!’_ he thought.

Then just as quickly, _‘Nah, Sesshoumaru said we’d be equals, and he always looks great. So it’s okay if I do too. And besides, I want to look good for the one who will be my **Mate** , that’s nothing girly.’ _

Slightly reassured, he rimmed his eyes in black, added some oil to his facial stripes, and then he finished brushing his hair up into a high ponytail. After securing it with a tight black ribbon, he finally looked in the mirror.

Seeing his appearance in the large mirror…’stunned’ wasn’t the right word. _‘I had no fucking clue I could ever look like this!’_ he thought. This young InuYoukai in the mirror, it was almost like he didn’t recognize himself.

Shining moonlight for hair; eyes that seemed to scream for attention and jagged purple stripes gracing each cheek; dressed in flowing black silk and sparkling gold; he _looked_ like a warrior, like… _royalty_. He was amazed and proud, for one of the rare times in his life, about his appearance. He turned from the mirror and walked out to get his boots.

Thinking for a moment, and realizing sandals would be easier to remove, he set about looking for some. He opened a few drawers and instead found a beautiful pair of gold-embroidered black silk slippers, obviously made to match the outfit. He smiled to himself as he pulled on black socks, and then slid his feet into the slippers, happy with how comfortable they were.

Standing up, he tied Tetsusaiga into his obi and walked straight and proud to his door, excited to see his Future-Mate.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru had also taken great care with his appearance. He’d even, for the first time in centuries, used oil to accent the colors of his demon markings on his face and wrists, and added a thin line of black under his eyes; wanting to look beautiful for Inuyasha.

He had just closed the doors to his room when he heard Inuyasha’s doors open behind him. Turning to face him, Sesshoumaru, once again, lost all control over his features.

There was a striking Inu-Warrior-Prince standing tall in front of him _…‘Can…this…be… **Inuyasha?** ’_ he thought in amazement. He had never dreamed of anything this beautiful. _‘He looks like some kind of divine warrior.’_

Reaching out his hands, he felt the beautiful creature place his smaller hands in his own. Looking down, seeing those familiar hands framed by black silk and gold, he realized, _‘This **is** Inuyasha! **This magnificent creature will be my** **Mate!** ’_ Gripping Inuyasha’s hands even tighter at this revelation, he looked into his eyes, and was nearly overwhelmed by the love he saw shining there.

Inuyasha was no better off. Turning to see Sesshoumaru, he nearly fell as his knees went weak. He was saved from this by Sesshoumaru taking his hands. Staring up into his eyes, it seemed to Inuyasha that he could see his own _soul_ reflected there. He knew, in that moment, that they were _destined_ to be mates; that their souls already knew each other.

Sesshoumaru saw and felt this too, this connection there, seeing his own soul reflected in the depths of Inuyasha’s golden eyes. He felt that fate had conspired to give him a priceless gift he could never have earned.

Without any conscious thought, their lips suddenly met. Arms were wrapped around each other and pulling them in closer. Tongues danced, hands moved over silk-covered skin. Lost in this passionate kiss, time ceased to mean anything.

When they finally broke apart, they both noticed at about the same time that it was now completely dark outside. They smiled at each other in a shared moment of thinking, _‘Mmmm, I wonder how long we’ve been here?’_ But the answer was completely unimportant.

Sesshoumaru reached his hand out, Inuyasha took it, and they walked to the dining hall side by side.

 

***

 

The atmosphere in the dining hall was festive. They had calmed themselves on the walk there, and both entered with composed faces.

They were not fooling anyone.

Rin was already seated when they walked in together, hand in hand for all to see. Her joy at seeing this was written on her face as she smiled and rose to greet them both.

The few servants that were there also noticed and were happy for their Lords. Jaken, also there, was happy to see Sesshoumaru looking so full of joy, but he had not released all of his prejudice just yet, and kept a stoic face.

All in the room rose to bow to their Lords, and waited to be reseated.

Sesshoumaru seated Inuyasha first, before taking his own seat. He looked out at those gathered and asked them to be seated. Kenzo rushed out in his usual fashion, and here, Inuyasha showed more of his true self.

“I’m starving! What’cha got tonight Kenzo?” Inuyasha questioned eagerly, causing Sesshoumaru to bite back a smile.

To which Kenzo replied, “Oh, yes My Lord! I have a large meal prepared, similar to last night’s. You seemed to enjoy many things, so I prepared a variety again,” he smiled widely at both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. “The meal will be brought out shortly. What may I get My Lords and the Lady Rin to drink?”

Rin requested fruit juice while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha requested wine and water. Kenzo bowed happily and turned to run back to the kitchens. Within moments, the kitchen doors were swinging open again. Servants carrying dozens of dishes emerged, much to the hungry-Inuyasha’s delight. Seeing his eagerness, Sesshoumaru again made sure to start quickly so Inuyasha would not have to wait.

Kenzo returned with their drinks as Inuyasha piled his plate high with seasoned raw meat, fresh bread, and a separate plate of steamed vegetables in melted butter. With joy written all over his face, he looked to Sesshoumaru, “Thank you, Oniisan. This looks fantastic!”

“You are quite welcome Otouto. Enjoy.”

Much like the night before, Inuyasha ate while Rin talked of her day. He again enjoyed listening to her, and of course, watching Sesshoumaru react to what she was saying. He was happy their chairs were back in their original positions…as now he could watch them both at the same time.

It pleased Sesshoumaru greatly to see Inuyasha eating so well. Looking over his little family, listening to Rin and Inuyasha speaking happily, and knowing that within a few short hours he and Inuyasha should be bound together as Mates, it all made the Youkai Lord more content than he had ever believed possible.

As the dishes were cleared after the meal and the servants rose, bowing as they left, the Royal Family stayed at the table enjoying each other’s company. Only Jaken was silent, and he was easily ignored because of it.

Soon though, Rin had the thought that her Lords should be alone. She rose, moved between their chairs, and gave both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha quick kisses on the cheek. This, of course, set off Jaken, but she dragged him out of the dining hall by grabbing his Nintoujou; while he held on to it tightly, kicking and screaming about ‘propriety’ the entire way.

As the sound of the large wooden doors closing echoed in the hall, the two Inu Princes quietly finished their wine while looking over the rims of the glasses at each other.

“Are you finished, Little Brother?” Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

“Yes. It was wonderful. Thank you, Sesshou,” Inuyasha replied. “Can we go to my forest? I’d really love to see it at night.”

Smiling at the beauty in front of him, Sesshoumaru rose from his chair and held out his hand. “Yes, my Brother. Let’s take a walk in your forest.”

Inuyasha’s eyes glazed over slightly at the raw desire he saw in Sesshoumaru’s eyes. It still shocked him in a way, that anyone would feel like this about him, and with such intensity. He felt like he’d wasted enough time in his life, chasing human females, when Sesshoumaru had been his destined soul-mate all along.

He knew, of course, that any time spent loving another was not time wasted; but Kikyo had never been able to be with him physically, and Kagome…well. He didn’t regret the love he had felt, but he realized that with Sesshoumaru, he had both the emotional _and_ physical love he had always dreamed about, but never believed he could have. He knew that, with Sesshoumaru, he would _be loved_ as much as he loved.

He didn’t intend to waste any more time.

The determination he felt was reflected in his eyes as he reached out and took Sesshoumaru’s hand. Seeing this, the DaiYoukai gripped his hand tighter, and had to make a concerted effort not to drag the boy to his forest.

It was hard for Inuyasha too. Not normally accustomed to being very patient, he also had to make a conscious effort. All he could think was that if he did what he wanted to do, and grabbed Sesshoumaru and carried him out there at a dead run, bridal-style, it probably wouldn’t look very good. Not to mention it would really destroy Sesshoumaru’s image…even more than all the smiling-in-public already was.

They concentrated on not ravishing each other, and finally, after what seemed like hours to them, they arrived at the secret entrance.

“Sesshou, how do I tell this doorway to work for you?” Inuyasha asked.

“You are certain Inuyasha? This was meant to be your private place; a place you could go to for peace and quiet when you wanted to be alone. Are you certain you wish to allow me to have this ability?” Sesshoumaru questioned.

Inuyasha looked at him as if he had suddenly grown horns; a comical look that instantly set Sesshoumaru to laughing.

“What are you laughing for?”

Sesshoumaru eventually got enough control over himself to explain, “That look, brother. That look you just gave me was hilarious, what did it mean?”

Smiling, Inuyasha explained, “I guess it was that I felt that _you_ alone would _always_ be welcome there; why would you _not_ be? I’m not making much sense, am I?”

“Yes, you are. And thank you for thinking it should have been so obvious to me,” Sesshoumaru said sincerely, while still laughing quietly. “So, how to do it? Open the doorway first, and I can show you once we are inside.”

Inuyasha opened the panel and they walked inside, closing it behind them. Directly beneath the first torch on the right side of the hall, Sesshoumaru stopped. “Here brother,” he pointed.

Nearly hidden in the shadow thrown by the torch, Inuyasha saw a stone that looked different from all the others. Instead of the white stone used all throughout the lower levels of the castle, this was a greyish stone that, at first, looked quite plain. But as he moved closer to it, he saw streaks of blue and a gold-like mist flowing through it. He’d never seen anything like it.

“What kind of stone is this?” he asked in a quiet voice full of wonder, reaching his hand out to touch the smooth surface.

Sesshoumaru moved closer and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha from behind, causing the Hanyou’s breath to hitch. “It is called Black Moonstone here, but the name the world knows it as is Labradorite. Originally found on an island far away, this was found here, by me, and I thought it would be perfect for this purpose,” Sesshoumaru answered softly, breathing into the furry triangle his lips were just barely caressing.

“Beautiful, is it not?” the Youkai asked, speaking of more than just the stone.

“Yes, it is,” Inuyasha answered just as softly. “S-So what do I need to do?”

“First, place your hand over it. You will feel the magic in the stone.”

He did as told and, “I feel it!” Inuyasha whispered loudly, and Sesshoumaru placed his hand under Inuyasha’s on the stone.

Instantly, they could both feel the magic inside. The stone visible around their hands flared with blue streaks, and then subsided. Sesshoumaru explained, “The stone searches your heart for your true feelings. It could feel that you truly wanted me to be able to enter, and so granted that wish.”

Inuyasha had turned his head while Sesshoumaru was speaking, and was met with his lips immediately after he finished. Sesshoumaru then turned him gently and their hands fell from the stone. Pushing him back against the wall, he proceeded to kiss Inuyasha senseless.

Finally breaking the kiss, Sesshoumaru actually had a light blush on his cheeks, and Inuyasha could tell that Sesshoumaru hadn’t meant to kiss him. It was that he’d not been able to stop himself. And that, more than anything else, finally cemented in Inuyasha’s mind that Sesshoumaru was just as desperately attracted to him as he was to Sesshoumaru.

“Let’s go Aniki. I wanna kiss you under the trees,” Inuyasha stated as he grabbed Sesshoumaru’s hand and pulled him along almost roughly.

The Alpha in Sesshoumaru glowed with pride as he willingly followed the delicious little Hanyou.

Exiting out into his forest, Inuyasha instantly felt a sense of peace. He walked to the base of the largest tree. “Would you like to sit with me?” he asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru was ready to devour the boy. Instead, he nodded and sat beside him. They both leaned back against the massive trunk and watched the leaves above them move in the wind.

After a short time, Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru. “Sesshou…will… Will you kiss me again? I… I want to be your Mate. _What do I need to do?_ Is there some ritual we need to follow? Is that why you haven’t marked me yet?” he asked with wide-eyed innocence.

Sesshoumaru growled low before turning fully to the boy, wrapping him in his arms, and dragging him down with him to lie in the cool grass. He slowly rolled so he was slightly above his little brother, and Inuyasha’s arms wrapped willingly around his neck. The kiss they shared this time was different from the ones before. It was deep and passionate, but also reverent.

Sesshoumaru was determined to worship Inuyasha, but he wanted to be absolutely sure that the boy was certain about doing this now. “Inuyasha, are you truly ready for this? We can wait if you would like. We can still pleasure each other now, but we do not have to form the mating bonds tonight. I will mark you only when we share our bodies with each other completely.”

“I don’t want to wait Sesshoumaru. I want to be sure we’re joined as Mates, so we can never be torn apart again. It’s just… I’ve been alone nearly all my life. I couldn’t bear it if we waited and you somehow got ripped away from me. I don’t think I could survive that.

“ _Aishiteru_ ,” Inuyasha said softly and innocently.

Sesshoumaru’s heart swelled and tears filled his eyes to overflowing for the first time since his childhood. He had never dreamed of anyone ever saying those words to him. He was a landed-Lord after all, and a political union was all he had ever expected.

“And _I love you_ , Inuyasha. I cannot imagine spending the rest of my life _without_ _you_ or _with_ anyone else. You will have me forever. I promise you will never be alone again. _Suki desu_ , Inuyasha” Sesshoumaru replied.

Hearing that from his normally-aloof brother, Inuyasha’s shyness was forgotten for a moment. “I never knew how it could feel with another male, and… I’m glad you were the one to show me.” He blushed crimson, realizing what he’d just said, and how it sounded.

“Umm…and about today, what you did to me…can… Can you do that again?” Inuyasha asked as he pulled Sesshoumaru down and began to nuzzle his facial stripes to cover his nervousness. Nibbling and licking his stripes, he was begging with his lips for his brother to show him the other pleasures that were possible.

“Yes Inuyasha, I will _definitely_ do that again.” He pulled back to smile down at his brother in a very predatory way; a smile that only served to make Inuyasha even hotter. “Inuyasha, I have waited for you for a very long time, and I may not be as patient as I would usually be…as patient as I _desire_ to be. You drive me wild just being near you. My dominant instincts are raging, and the Alpha in me wants to _claim_ you.

 _“Submit to me **now** ,”_ he said in a low, commanding voice that was so full of passion and arousal that it sent frissons of raw lust up Inuyasha’s spine, and caused his own less-dominant alpha-instincts to surrender quite quickly.

The DaiYoukai then leaned down and began to devour his soon-to-be-Mate’s mouth. Inuyasha’s hands roamed his back, fingers clenching the silk fabric; willingly allowing Sesshoumaru to take full control of their kiss.

Sesshoumaru’s hands were quite busy, undoing the obi, then untying the himo on Inuyasha’s hakama. As he kissed him, he slowly snaked his hand under the waist of his hakama, gently scratching his belly with his deadly claws, then reaching lower to grind the palm of his hand into his erection.

At first, Inuyasha could only shiver in response and hold on tighter. He almost felt like he’d float away unless he held on to something. But soon, the urge to give his brother the same pleasure he was receiving overwhelmed him. He pushed at his chest, pushing him away so he could sit up; moaning quietly from the loss when Sesshoumaru’s hand slipped out of his hakama.

Facing each other on their knees, Sesshoumaru instantly thought that the boy was having second thoughts. That is, until he felt Inuyasha’s hands at his waist, his fingers untying his obi and the himo on his own hakama.

Growling softly as Inuyasha’s hand delved under the fabric, Sesshoumaru’s body twitched at the feel of his sharp claws lightly dragging over his flat stomach as they traveled further down. His mind filled with images of Inuyasha’s hands on him, and his breathing became even heavier.

And then finally… _finally_ feeling his strong, sword-callused hand encircling his already hard cock…all he could do was throw his own head back, howling his pleasure to the Moon above, the Alpha in him purring.

Inuyasha felt a surge of happiness, seeing how he could make his normally-reserved brother respond to his touches. It also made his own cock throb, witnessing Sesshoumaru’s pleasure. Only thinking of making him feel even more, with his free hand he lightly pushed Sesshoumaru to lay back in the soft grass. Sesshoumaru willingly complied, leaning back on his elbows, as Inuyasha eagerly worked the Demon Lord’s hakama further down over his hips.

Knowing how sensitive the sexy stripes adorning his beautiful brother were, Inuyasha now used his fingertips to softly stroke the stripes on his hips. As Sesshoumaru sighed blissfully at the touch, Inuyasha licked his lips in anticipation, causing the Youkai’s pulse to skyrocket. _‘He can’t be considering…’_

Inuyasha leaned down, and Sesshoumaru sucked in a sharp breath. He had not been expecting _this_ , but kami, he could not say that he had not wished for it. _Desperately_.

Inuyasha’s tongue darted out to lick delicately at the tip of Sesshoumaru’s shaft, gathering the bead of pre-come there. _‘Fuck he tastes good.’_ Sesshoumaru’s loud growling moanonly encouraged Inuyasha further.

He remembered what Sesshoumaru had done to him earlier, and showed what a quick learner he was. He licked once more across the sensitive head, and then dragged his tongue up the underside of the weeping shaft. Slowly, he opened his mouth wide and wrapped his lips around Sesshoumaru’s arousal. Sucking hard, he then allowed the long, thick shaft to slide into his mouth until he felt it hitting the back of his throat.

Not expecting anything like _that_ so soon, Sesshoumaru’s back arched up out of his control as he cried out from the intensity of it, thrusting his cock even deeper into his baby brother’s throat. Inuyasha gagged slightly, but didn’t pull away. He only used his hands to push his brother’s hips back down while continuing to caress his stripes.

Sesshoumaru’s head fell back in total surrender to his brother’s ministrations. In all his centuries of life, with all the partners, male and female, that he had experienced, he had missed _this_ every time. He felt such a soul-deep connection, and such deep, mind-numbing pleasure, that his body trembled with the overwhelming feelings and sensations. He howled at the Moon again, stuttering out fragmented versions of Inuyasha’s name like a mantra.

And then added to Inuyasha’s name, “ _Oooh_ , I…nu… _yaaa_ …shaa- _ahhh!_ Mmmm! So **_perfect!_** _Yes!_ ”

The Hanyou bobbed his head and delicately scraped Sesshoumaru’s length with his fangs, while lashing at the underside of his cock with his tongue. The sounds above him were music to his ears, and those ears twitched on hearing each sound falling from his brother’s lips.

“ _Inuyaaaaa_ … ** _Ka-haah-mi!_** _Oh,_ **_fuck! Yesss…._ ”**

Inuyasha felt the blood surge under the thin skin, knew instinctively that Sesshoumaru was close to orgasm, and desperately wanted to taste him on his tongue. He used his claws to sharply scrape the markings on Sesshoumaru’s hips while swallowing _hard_ , tightening his throat around the entire head of his cock.

Sesshoumaru’s hands flew up to tangle in Inuyasha’s hair at the pleasurable-pain on his stripes, and his back arched even higher than before at the mind-blowing sensation around his cock. His entire body jerked violently and he came with an almost agonized scream,

 **“** _Inuuuu_ … _ahhh **…** ohh- **fucking-gods-yes!**_ **_Yashaaa!_ ”**

Inuyasha swallowed it all, his throat constricting around the hypersensitive head again and again, pulling back slightly near the end so he could have the taste of his brother’s seed on his tongue. _‘Kami, but he tastes better than I imagined he would.’_ Inuyasha sucked him dry, then slowly crawled up the Youkai Lord's body.

Sesshoumaru looked so erotically beautiful with his hair wildly spread out around his head, his face and chest flushed from his orgasm. Inuyasha vowed he’d definitely see this beautiful sight many more times, no matter _what_ he had to do.

Sesshoumaru looked up at him through a haze of pleasure, and reached out to wrap his arms around his neck to pull him down into a kiss. Tasting himself in Inuyasha’s mouth drove him wild, especially with what had just happened still echoing through his mind and body. Sesshoumaru then pulled Inuyasha’s entire body down on top of his own, and felt the young man’s arousal against his stomach through the fabric of the boy’s hakama.

Sesshoumaru felt a desperate need rise within his heart and soul: To claim this beautiful young man, this magnificent Inu Warrior Prince, as his own, right this instant.

However.

Before he would do anything further, he made up his mind about _one_ thing.

It was an impulsive decision, but he believed in his soul that not only _could_ it be done, but also that it _must_ be done. He felt an unknown energy rising; felt it speaking to his heart. _‘If I cannot use my strength and power for this, then of what use is it?_ ’ Sesshoumaru thought fiercely.

He sat up, pushing Inuyasha up at the same time and pulling the boy’s legs to the sides, causing him to straddle his lap.

Framing Inuyasha’s face with his hands, he looked deeply into those eyes so like his own. In this moment, he saw clearly just how truly _pure_ Inuyasha was, filled with unspoiled passion and innocent excitement. All this was shining in the boy’s eyes, along with the intense love from before.

Seeing this, he could not resist pulling Inuyasha into another kiss, with the added bonus that it worked well as a distraction for the boy. As he swept his tongue in and out of Inuyasha’s mouth, he moved both hands down to the collar that had kept his baby brother leashed for _far too long_.

Inuyasha’s eyes shot open and he broke the kiss as he felt a painful jolt of unholy energy tear through his body. What he saw caused him to lunge backward as true desperation flooded his entire being.

Ignoring Inuyasha’s panicked voice begging him to let go before he was harmed by the power of the rosary, Sesshoumaru quickly ordered his Youki to shield them both. He then summoned his demonic energy that controlled his Whip. Channeling it down into both hands, he could feel his power gathering, clashing with the power of the kotodama; the tainted holy power burning his hands already.

 _“ **Wait!** Sesshou, **what** are you **doing?!?** ”_ Inuyasha was now in full-blown panic. _Sesshoumaru could die! **“Please! Wait! Sesshou please!”**_ he shrieked as he struggled and tried desperately to pull his brother’s hands away from the rosary.

Sesshoumaru did not answer, and he did not yield. He only focused completely on what he knew in his heart he _must_ _do_. Grasping the necklace even more strongly, he felt it: The rise of the boundless energy he would use to bind his Mate to him… _the vibrant, unblemished energy that is created by the **love** of Youkai Mates_. It joined with his own power, and it all flared about them both in a fierce wind, even as the tainted holy power scorched his hands…

Suddenly, in a blinding flash, the kotodama rosary shattered with violent, concussive force under his immense power, sending pieces flying in all directions.

They were both pushed backward by the explosion of raw power, and Inuyasha instinctively held tight to Sesshoumaru’s wrists so they would not be separated.

Within moments, the flare of energies dissipated, and silence reigned. Even the natural sounds from their surroundings seemed to have been silenced completely.

Inuyasha was staggered. His eyes were wide with fear as he turned Sesshoumaru’s hands over in his own so he could see what damage had been done.

The beads had, over the years, greatly increased in strength; drawing on Kagome’s tainted holy power to match the strength of the youki it was having to control. It had also drawn on Inuyasha’s demonic power… Once it had become tainted, the rosary had used his Youki’s own anger at being chained to strengthen the power of the bond even further.

Sesshoumaru now had deep gouges in his hands from where the beads had shattered, and burn marks from the tainted power. It looked to Inuyasha like miniature Wind Scars had slashed his brother’s hands from wrists to fingertips.

“ _Sesshou, **why?**_ _I_ … _I c-could have l-lost_ _you_ … I would have r-rather stayed ch-chained and shackled than l-lose _you_ ,” his voice was heavy with tears from the emotion he felt. “I thought… I thought you said that…that you wanted me even _with_ the rosary…” Inuyasha’s words trailed off as he instinctively began to lick his brother’s hands to heal them.

Sesshoumaru winced slightly as Inuyasha’s saliva and his own power combined to restore his hands almost immediately. “I _did_. **_I do._** I want you any way I can get you. However, I refused to allow that _abomination_ to leash and enslave your Youki any longer. When we claim each other, I want your Youki to answer mine, _as it_ _should_. Our souls should _bond_ when we mate. That would not have been possible with your Youki in chains and bound to another,” Sesshoumaru explained.

“Any amount of pain to myself was worth it. I refuse to share you with any _one_ or any _thing_ , Inuyasha.”

Tears flowed freely down Inuyasha’s cheeks for the pain Sesshoumaru had endured, but also for the joy he felt.

 ** _He was_** **_free_**.

When all hope for that had been lost, _Sesshoumaru had freed him_. He could feel his Youki stretching and pacing inside him, but it didn’t feel like it would break free…

 _‘It’s true! Now that it’s free, it’s not fighting anymore!’_ He could tell it was still angry at having been bound, but with the taste of Sesshoumaru still on his tongue, it was more focused on Sesshoumaru. _It wanted him as its Mate, badly._

Inuyasha looked back up at Sesshoumaru, holding his gaze with such intensity that Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened and he gasped in surprise. Inuyasha then threw his arms around him and kissed him wildly, driving his tongue forcefully into the elder’s mouth.

Sesshoumaru then realized that Inuyasha was feeling his Youki’s full passion and strength combined for the first time, and that he would not have control over it yet. Maybe in battle…he knew that in battle, the boy had mastered his Youki’s full power; but he had no experience at leashing it in _this_ situation.

That was just fine with Sesshoumaru. He would feed the fire, encourage the flames, and watch it burn out of control…

The Youkai Lord flipped them over while never breaking the kiss, and Inuyasha’s arms tightened around his neck, holding him desperately. They ravished each other’s mouth, tasting blood when a fang would nick a lip, and relishing the sweet coppery taste of each other.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss for a moment, only to say, “Hold on tightly, Yasha.”

That was all the warning Inuyasha got before he felt them floating, and that sensation paired with being kissed so powerfully… _’Amazing,’_ Inuyasha thought.

Sesshoumaru touched down lightly on his own balcony, never allowing Inuyasha’s feet to touch a solid surface.

Inuyasha broke their kiss. “That is such a cool trick,” he smiled up at his older brother. “You know I’m totally impressed and jealous about this skill of yours, right?”

Sesshoumaru smiled down at him as he brought them both into his bedroom. Moving aside the curtains on his bed, he laid them both down at once, so they were back in the same position they had been in under the tree. He took the time to savor the lips below his, reveling in the submission of his baby brother.

Then Sesshoumaru rose up, and holding his brother’s gaze with an intensity of his own, he removed his embroidered slippers and socks, then he slowly removed the boy’s hakama from his body, tossing them all behind him. He then set to work on his kimono and juban. Pulling Inuyasha up to a sitting position, he drew the black silk and cotton fabric down his shoulders slowly, kissing the skin he exposed as he went.

This was only driving Inuyasha wild, and he had never been known for his patience. Before Sesshoumaru could adjust, Inuyasha brought his hands up to remove Sesshoumaru’s kimono and juban as one piece, tossing them into the darkness that surrounded the bed. Sesshoumaru kicked his own boots off eagerly before Inuyasha used his toes to push the Youkai’s hakama the rest of the way off his hips.

Sesshoumaru smiled at how impatient his brother was, and finished removing Inuyasha’s clothing just as quickly. He noticed Inuyasha staring at him, feeling his gaze as a tangible touch roaming over his body. Finally, Inuyasha’s gaze met his own, and they got lost in each other’s eyes as Sesshoumaru pushed him back to lie down on the bed.

Crawling over him, it was now Sesshoumaru’s turn to admire his baby brother. He would teach him some patience.

Inuyasha blushed but said nothing as Sesshoumaru lifted his right leg, and starting with his foot, kissed and sucked on the skin, steadily moving up his leg. Sesshoumaru marveled once again at his brother’s beauty. He was still so young, an adolescent in their race’s years, but he was perfectly made. In fact, Sesshoumaru was becoming convinced that Inuyasha had been created according to his own fantasies. The boy’s beauty was without equal.

When his lips met with the soft white curls around Inuyasha’s sex he continued on, only dragging his hair over his groin as he started on the boy’s left leg. Inuyasha didn’t think he could get any more aroused than he already was, but he was finding out how very wrong he could be. Sesshoumaru was torturing him, and slowly but surely driving all coherent thought from his mind.

Down and back up his left leg, and again Sesshoumaru only skimmed over his groin, barely allowing his lips to graze his brother’s erection from root to tip, leaving little ghosting kisses in his wake. He then continued on, kissing and sucking the tight skin where his hip met his thigh, leaving marks from his teeth, before heading for those sensitive nipples again.

He grazed his claws up and down the boy’s sides and stomach as he latched on to one nipple and sucked hard, causing Inuyasha to arch up into the sensation, crying out. Deciding he wanted to hear more of that sound, he repeated his actions while pinching and rubbing the other at the same time.

Inuyasha arched his neck back, groaning, _“Ahhh…Sesshou…please, **more** …”_

He finally decided to give his brother a little of what he wanted, so he moved down and licked his shaft roughly, before sucking hard with only the sensitive head in his mouth. He got the desired effect. Inuyasha’s body arched up off the bed completely, as his hair fell like molten silver on the sheets from him thrashing his head back and forth.

In a broken and scream-roughened voice Inuyasha yelled, **_“_** _Ah, **Sesshou** …..kami! **More!** ”_

Sesshoumaru’s own well-practiced patience was being tested, and he promised himself he would worship Inuyasha’s body more thoroughly the next time. This time, however, he could wait no longer.

“Inuyasha, I must prepare you first. Try not to be nervous…I will not hurt you.” Sesshoumaru reached for a bottle of oil he had placed on the headboard and liberally coated his fingers.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at his brother. “I know you won’t. Just I… I don’t know what you’ll be doing, and I… I kinda feel like I’ll disappoint you, not havin’ any experience with this. I… I want to please you too.”

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru breathed, “You have no idea how arousing it is for me to know I will be your first. You _not_ knowing, your innocence in this, it _pleases_ me greatly. Do not wish to be any different. _You are perfect just as you are_.”

A small tear slipped down Inuyasha’s cheek at those words.

Sesshoumaru saw the tear and slowly, lovingly, licked it from his cheek. He kissed him gently, and then began to lick and nip his neck, making the Hanyou shiver.

Raising one of Inuyasha’s legs, Sesshoumaru dragged one oiled finger down his cock, grazing his brother’s testicles, rubbing the sensitive spot just behind them, and then slowly moving to the tiny entrance of the body he was dying to claim.

The boy tensed slightly, it was a strange feeling; but he forced himself to relax, trusting Sesshoumaru.

Retracting his claw, Sesshoumaru circled his finger over the puckered skin of his entrance for a moment, and then very gently, he slipped his finger inside his brother’s heat. _‘Kami, he is so tight and hot, even on one finger it is nearly overwhelming.’_ He slowly began to thrust his finger in and out of the tight opening.

Inuyasha wasn’t so sure about this at first. It felt odd; but he trusted Sesshoumaru now. He tried to relax, and waited for the pleasure he was told would come.

Sesshoumaru moved back to his chest, and as he sucked one nipple into his mouth, he added a second finger, thrusting gently still, adding a scissoring motion to help stretch him. Inuyasha was distracted at first, but he soon realized that his body was fluttering and clenching around the invading digits, and that the fingers were starting to feel pretty damn good.

Sesshoumaru left his chest and worked his way down Inuyasha’s stomach with his long tongue, finally returning to his straining cock. As he wrapped his tongue around the impossibly hard shaft, he added a third finger, and then a fourth. Inuyasha’s body couldn’t decide what to do…thrust into the mouth on his cock or onto the fingers that were stinging slightly but felt good too?

Before he could make up his mind, Sesshoumaru curled his fingers inside him, and hit _something_ that had Inuyasha screaming as his young, inexperienced body arched off the bed completely. He instantly released his seed into his brother’s waiting mouth.

Inuyasha was incredulous. **_‘What_** _-the- **fuck** –was- **that?’**_ He could only stare dazedly at his brother’s beautiful face as it came back up into his line of vision. Sesshoumaru smiled tenderly at him, before kissing him with a passion that soon had his cock twitching back to life.

He finally realized, after an embarrassing amount of time, that four of Sesshoumaru’s fingers were still inside him. He blushed, but it felt too good for him to protest.

Sesshoumaru then moved between his knees, hovering over him as one hand wrapped around his reawakening erection and the other continued thrusting his fingers into his body. The Youkai Lord leaned down to kiss his him, and he raised his hips automatically to thrust onto the invading fingers, but it wasn’t enough.

Desperate for something he didn’t yet have a name for, Inuyasha decided to try to get Sesshoumaru to stop teaching him patience. Reaching down, he dragged his claws gently down his brother’s sides, skimming his sensitive stripes. He focused on lightly clawing the markings for a few eternal moments until the Youkai growled and broke the kiss desperately.

“ _Kami, Inuyasha_ , I _must_ feel you on my cock. _I cannot hold back any longer,_ ” Sesshoumaru growled.

The Sesshoumaru he had known throughout his entire life, no matter how things had changed between them over the years, _never_ used swear words; he never ‘talked dirty’. Hearing him lose that control now…the words drove Inuyasha wild.

“Then don’t,” the boy below him whispered. “Don’t hold back, I want you too. My body feels amazing, but it’s like my Youki is telling me there’s something… _more_ , something that I _need_. I’m not sure what it is, but… _Will you give it to me?_ ”

That did it. Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened at the provocative words coming from that innocent, kiss-swollen mouth; loving how honest the boy was in that way, how eager he was to experience things.

He removed his fingers from his body, kissing Inuyasha lightly when he protested the loss, and then leaned back to grab the bottle of oil. He poured a generous amount over his already dripping cock, and was shocked speechless when Inuyasha’s hand was there before his own, stroking him perfectly, coating his entire length with the oil.

He closed his eyes in pleasure as his head fell back, enjoying his brother’s touch for a few moments more before forcing himself to move out of Inuyasha’s reach. Positioning himself between his brother’s thighs and lifting his legs up, he pushed his knees towards his chest to further expose him; moaning loudly when the boy’s ankles brushed the stripes on his hips.

“Inuyasha, this is going to hurt at first; but I promise you, the pain will not last for long, and then there will be only pleasure. Are you ready?” Sesshoumaru whispered roughly as his Alpha nature fought against his control; Inuyasha’s current submissiveness was pushing his restraint to the limit.

“Yes Sesshou, **_do it_**. Don’t make me _wait_ any longer, **_please_** …” Inuyasha begged.

Sesshoumaru rubbed the head of his cock against the prepared opening. Loath to cause his baby brother pain but unable to wait, he pushed carefully against the tight ring of muscle, pressing forward until just the head of his cock slipped inside.

“ _Ahhh_ … ** _Yasha_** …” he breathed.

Sesshoumaru had prepared him very well, but pain was inevitable. Inuyasha winced slightly. Yes, it hurt a little, but he was accustomed to pain. The pleasure he’d already had was what he was focused on. He used his ankles to try to pull his brother deeper into him.

Sesshoumaru had stopped at seeing him wince in pain, trying to give his body a moment to stretch to accommodate his size; but apparently Inuyasha was still not feeling too patient. He felt the boy’s lower legs tighten over his stripes, pulling him in, and he growled, trying to maintain some restraint and failing entirely.

Ultimately doing as Inuyasha wished, he slowly continued; withdrawing slightly, then pushing forward gently each time until he was sheathed to the hilt inside his little brother. The heat and tightness were exquisitely painful, and he was shocked that his brother could take _all_ of his length. It was mind-blowing, feeling every last inch of his shaft gripped by that impossible heat.

 _‘ **Fuck** …he’s so outrageously **tight** , and scalding **hot** , and he can take **all** of me…my gods, have I ever felt anything so **intense?** ’_ Sesshoumaru’s mind scattered, but he still held tightly to a tiny bit of control, not wanting to cause Inuyasha more pain.

So he stayed still; to give the boy time to adjust, but also trying to regain control at the feeling of his aching length being sucked in to that hot, hungry little body; not wanting to come right away.

Inuyasha gasped for air. He was so _full_ and it felt _so **good!**_ His brother’s length had brushed _that_ spot, and he could actually feel it resting heavily against that bundle of nerves as he gasped for air, while his brother stayed so perfectly still.

“Sesshou?” he gasped.

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes, breathing as if he had been fighting a battle for days, his body trembling with the effort he was making not to move. He leaned down to his brother’s lips and whispered raggedly, “Yes, Yasha…”

“ _Move_ … **_Please_** ,” the Hanyou begged.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened at those words as they snapped his control. His hips jerked forward powerfully and he snarled,

“ ** _Gods_** , **_Yasha_** , so **_tight_** , so **_hot_** , so **_deep_** … _so fucking **good!**_ _Ohhh_ , **_my Yasha…only mine!_** ”

He devoured Inuyasha’s lips as he rocked hard against him, then he broke the kiss as he pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in fiercely. Seeing Inuyasha’s mouth fall open in a silent scream of pleasure, he rose up and changed his angle slightly until he felt himself nail his brother’s prostate directly. Inuyasha howled in delight, his body thrashing erotically in the moonlight pouring through the windows.

A part of Sesshoumaru’s mind realized he was being rough, and he was desperately trying not to harm Inuyasha. He leaned back then, seizing his hips and thrusting more gently into that impossible tightness, nearly mindless with pleasure as he felt his brother’s legs tighten and move over his stripes again.

He tried to stay slow; withdrawing gradually, watching mesmerized as the head of his cock emerged, and then pushing in again, awe-struck as that tight little opening sucked all of him back in, almost without him pushing at all.

He did this repeatedly, and Inuyasha thought he would lose his mind if Sesshoumaru didn’t stop…fucking… _stopping!_

“ ** _Please_** _Sesshou!_ _It feels **so good** , but I want_ **_all_** _of you_ , **_more_** _of you_ , **_please!_** ” Inuyasha cried.

And that destroyed the rest of his control entirely. The experience of his beautifully erotic baby brother, writhing on his cock, begging for more, it caused him to lose the last vestiges of his restraint.

His Alpha Youki broke from its cage and he began thrusting violently, his head thrown back in pleasure as Inuyasha began to raise his hips to meet his thrusts, whining in his throat and crying his name.

 _“Hnnn….Sessh **ohhh** - **Fuck!** Kami, **please don’t stop**. Ohhhh…It feels **soooo fucking** **goooood!!!** Ahhh….. **harder! Fucking harder! Harder-oh-fucking-gods-pleaaase!** ” _Inuyasha screamed wildly.

He increased the pace, unable to deny his Alpha-nature in the face of his brother’s wanton passion, and Sesshoumaru answered his lover with a wild cry of his own. _“ **Fuuuuuck! Yasha!!!** You’re so **fucking tight!** I am going to **fuck you so hard** …so fucking **deep** …I will possess you so utterly that you will **never** get me completely out!”_

Slick skin, hungry eyes, kiss-swollen lips nicked with fangs, sweet blood on those lips to savor. Their mating was passionate and hungry, all-consuming.

Sesshoumaru claimed his brother totally and completely, and left no part of his body unconquered.

Inuyasha, in turn, submitted unreservedly. It was the most freeing experience of his entire life, giving _all_ of his control to Sesshoumaru, the one he loved. Inuyasha gave him _everything_ …and he got _everything_ from Sesshoumaru in return.

Sesshoumaru slowed again as he felt them getting close to orgasm, causing Inuyasha to thrash on the sheets, trying to get him to keep going. Thinking only of making this last as long as demonically possible, he leaned down, wrapped his arms around his brother, and pulled him up over his lap so he was straddling him. Inuyasha’s legs automatically moved to plant his feet on either side of Sesshoumaru’s hips, giving Sesshoumaru chills at the feel of his lover’s calves brushing against his stripes.

 ** _“Sesshou!”_** Inuyasha cried out, feeling him penetrate even deeper in this new position.

Sesshoumaru plundered the sweetness of Inuyasha’s mouth for long minutes, holding his face gently but securely with his deadly claws. Inuyasha brought his hands up to wind in his sibling’s hair, pulling him even harder into their kiss, while feeling the pressure to come backing off fractionally.

Finally, Sesshoumaru began to thrust up into him, and now his own erection had more friction against the Demon Lord’s stomach. Sesshoumaru lifted and lowered Inuyasha effortlessly, and their sensual dance continued as he held on for the ride of his life, writhing in ecstasy while impaled on his brother’s length.

Grasping Sesshoumaru’s biceps, he arched himself onto his lover even further, driving Sesshoumaru impossibly harder against his prostate, and at the same time coating his brother’s stomach with his essence as it dripped freely from his own straining cock.

“Will…you…submit…to me… _ahhh-_ allow me…to mark you… _ohh, **kami**_ … ** _fuck_** …claim you…Inu… _Yasha?_ ” Sesshoumaru panted as Inuyasha’s body moved over his throbbing length, driving him insane with the need to fully claim this exquisite creature who surrendered so beautifully. “And…will you…mark… _mmmm_ …and claim me…as…well?”

 _“Yessss…ohh, **sooo good** …_ **_Mark_** _… Oh, kami **pleeease** Sesshou-ohhh.”_ Inuyasha replied brokenly. All the sensations he was feeling were overwhelming his inexperienced body. The feel of Sesshoumaru’s long, thick cock filling him up; the heat and thrusting friction in and out of his body, so impossibly deep; the friction of his own length rubbing against Sesshoumaru’s stomach; the sounds of their flesh colliding, their heaving breaths and pleasured cries; it was all sending the boy into a deeper state of euphoria.

 _“Ohh…yes… **aahhhhh** … **kaaaami** , ohh **fuuuuck…yes…! I submit to you!**_ ” Inuyasha screamed.

Sesshoumaru thrust up faster and harder, slamming into Inuyasha’s body. He felt his balls tighten up unbearably and knew he was close.

His fangs began to elongate and his golden eyes became rimmed in red as their Youki’s power began to swirl around them both. He leaned back slightly and wrapped his elegant fingers around Inuyasha’s dripping cock, matching his strokes to the thrusts in his ass, needing Inuyasha to come with him.

 _“Kami_ , Inu… ** _Ohh-yes-fuuuck_** … ** _Yashaaaa_** …come…with me… **_Come with me NOW!!!_** _”_ he roared.

This was more than Inuyasha’s virgin body could cope with. With his own fangs lengthening and his eyes rimmed with red to match his brother’s, he came in a violent rush, screaming incoherently and writhing wildly on Sesshoumaru’s cock in tortured ecstasy.

Sesshoumaru, feeling his brother’s ass contracting hard around his entire length, followed him into that oblivion. Together, as they each roared the single word, **“ _MINE!!!”_** they both sank their fangs into the right side of each other’s neck at the shoulder.

Their Youki rose higher, swirling around them in a visible tornado of demonic energy. Reds and golds, blues and silvers…the colors of their souls blending as they swirled, wrapping them up together, blending their auras and youki. Their bright red demonic eyes snapped open while their fangs were still buried in flesh, and they saw the truest part of their Mate.

Sesshoumaru’s Youki could see Inuyasha’s clearly. He could see the boundless love and innocent hope and trust he felt for him, as well as his hurt and sorrow from the past and his determination to live for the future. His total forgiveness…there was no animosity in his heart to be seen.

He could also see that by giving him his own youki in this mating, he would change again; not full youkai, but close. Both Sesshoumaru and his Youki could only hope he would not change _too_ much.

Inuyasha’s Youki was experiencing the same things. Seeing the endless love Sesshoumaru had for him…the respect and admiration for his many kinds of strength…and then his inner pain for how he’d damaged things between them before. His determination to make up for it; to love him completely and without reservation. **_‘All this_** _for **me?’**_ Inuyasha thought.

The exchange of youki now finished and the blending of their souls complete, the swirling mass of demonic energy calmed until it was returned completely to their bodies, each now holding part of the other. Beginning the healing of their souls and binding them together forever.

They continued to move, rocking against each other for long minutes, riding out the pleasure; until finally, their bodies had no more to give. They released each other’s neck, both gently licking the bite wounds to heal them, then dropping their foreheads to rest on strong shoulders as they savored the taste of the other’s blood. Their permanent marks would appear within a day, and each wondered what theirs would look like.

They stayed like that for a while, seemingly frozen in time. When they had finally caught their breath and their heartbeats seemed close to normal, they each looked up at each other. They kissed softly, and then they both smiled rather shyly, with wide-eyed amazement at what they had just experienced.

Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru began to lift Inuyasha up and off of him, but Inuyasha’s jaw dropped in surprise and his pleasure-filled words stopped him.

“ _Ohhhh_ , **_fuuuck_** , you’re rubbing that spot _even_ _noooowwwww_ …” Inuyasha whimpered; rolling his hips into the sensation as his knees fell to the sides to spread his legs open even wider.

Sesshoumaru glanced down to see that Inuyasha was already getting hard again. _‘I knew he had amazing stamina, but **this**?’_ Sesshoumaru could not believe his luck. _‘I get to have him again so soon?’_

So rather than pulling out, he lowered Inuyasha back down, and continued to rock them together gently until they were both fully hard again. Inuyasha began grinding down on his shaft, wild with the hypersensitivity of his own body. This electrified the Youkai Lord. Seeing his little brother so shamelessly riding his cock, he could only react.

Holding Inuyasha tightly, he swiftly rose up on his knees and lay Inuyasha back down. He threw Inuyasha’s knees over his shoulders, then lifted his body and slammed his back into the pillows up against the headboard. He then shifted his thighs to support Inuyasha’s ass. Leaning back, he took hold of the boy’s hips as he thrust into that tight little body with demonic force, his head falling back in pleasure.

Holding the boy’s legs up like this, he penetrated him _very_ deep, and from a different angle. This time, his cock was ramming into that special spot with such force, and then rubbing against it so relentlessly as he thrust in and out, that Inuyasha lost the ability to think. The Hanyou could only whimper and cry out in ecstasy as his eyesight dimmed, his body twisting and writhing, focused solely on the pleasure flooding his system.

_“Ahhh…Oh, **yes!** **Ohhh, Sesshou! Fuuuuck,** ahhh- **fuck** … **yourcockfeelssooofuckinggooood!** ”_

Sesshoumaru dropped his head at this carnal utterance, and the sight that met his eyes would be burned into his memory forever.

Bathed in the light of a perfect Full Moon, and framed by dark blue silk, Inuyasha’s hair was flying across the pillows around his head…a glowing halo of silver. His right hand was clenched into a fist and being bitten by his own teeth, trying to stifle his own screams of pleasure. The blood from this only accented his beauty as it ran in rivulets down his chin. His left hand had grabbed a piece of the headboard above him, and his claws had actually penetrated the wood, trying to somehow anchor himself.

Inuyasha’s entire body was covered in that same blush as before, and his cock…the head was nearly purple and it bobbed fiercely with every powerful thrust into his body. He was writhing in pleasure and raising his ass to meet each of Sesshoumaru’s thrusts, his stomach and chest muscles flexing and sliding under his sweat-glistened skin.

Sesshoumaru knew he had _never_ before seen any sight to equal _this_. His Little Mate was truly _magnificent_.

Knowing he was close and wanting them to come together again, he allowed the boy’s knees to slide down and hook on his elbows. Inuyasha’s eyes widened at this new position and he drew his legs up and apart even further as Sesshoumaru leaned forward. The Youkai Lord grabbed his cock, and pumped it with the same demonic ferocity as he pumped into the Hanyou’s body. Leaning in even closer, he kissed him deeply as Inuyasha came, reveling in the feel of his Little Mate screaming his pleasure into his mouth.

Sesshoumaru could hold back no longer. He let go of his control and roared his bliss into Inuyasha’s mouth as his seed pumped into his Mate once again; feeling those walls contracting around him as Inuyasha’s body milked him completely.

Sesshoumaru could no longer support himself and collapsed backward, freeing the boy’s legs as he fell, and bringing Inuyasha with him to straddle him and lay on his chest.

The Hanyou’s weight felt so exquisite, and he kissed and licked his throat and cheek, gently caressing the body above him. It wasn’t until their breathing had come close to normal again that either stirred. As they did, they moved instantly to kiss each other softly.

Reluctantly ending the kiss, Sesshoumaru began to say that they should possibly go bathe, when he was stopped once again.

“Please, don’t move yet. _You feel_ _so good_ _inside_ _me_ … Inuyasha whispered brokenly as he tightened his legs to grip Sesshoumaru’s hips.

Sesshoumaru felt that warmth fill his heart again and spread to his entire being at the boy’s words. _‘Kami, a **Mate**. I have **Inuyasha** as my **Mate** … **finally**. I have this passionate, fiery Little Mate. If not for my own stupidity I could have had him with me all his life, but at least I have him now.”_

Staying buried inside Inuyasha, he shifted them so his head was up on a pillow. Then he pulled him into another kiss. They held each other tightly, and once they broke the kiss, Inuyasha could not resist burying his face in his Mate’s shoulder, drawing in his scent as well as the scent of their mating.

They rested for a time until Sesshoumaru finally pulled out, causing both of them to growl softly at the loss. “Little Mate,” he said, “as much as I do not wish to move, we should bathe before we fall asleep.”

Inuyasha buried his face further into Sesshoumaru’s shoulder and hair. “But I don’t think I can move yet. Can’t we sleep first?”

Sesshoumaru thought it was endearing, the way he tried to hide this way. But no, they would wake up and wish they had bathed now. Inuyasha not being able to walk was not a problem.

“I will carry you Little Mate.”

And with that, Sesshoumaru rolled to a sitting position, swung Inuyasha into his arms bridal-style, and carried him to his own private bath, smiling like a complete fool the entire way.

 

***

 

He had washed his baby brother gently.

When Inuyasha had tried for more lovemaking, it had nearly killed Sesshoumaru to deny him, but he knew he must. He was already worried that Inuyasha would be too sore in the morning. This had been the boy’s first time with a male, and he had been less than gentle at times. He did swear to himself that the next time, he _would_ have his Little Mate in the bath.

After drying Inuyasha and then himself, Sesshoumaru carried him back to his bed and carefully lay Inuyasha down on the silk sheets. Climbing into bed beside him, Sesshoumaru reached for him instantly, and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his Mate, sighing happily.

 _‘My Mate… **I have a Mate!** It feels like I’ve waited an eternity to feel this way. No, if I’m being honest, I never believed or dared to dream I could feel like this,’ _ Inuyasha thought.

Sesshoumaru curled even tighter around his new Mate, wrapping Moko-moko around them both. “Sleep my precious Mate,” he whispered into a silken ear that twitched as his breath fell on it. He could not resist the tiny fuzzy hairs barely tickling his lips. Very lightly, he licked the edge of the blushing appendage and his brother’s lusty moan surprised him. _‘They are **this** sensitive? I thought it was only when I was touching him in other places as well, not just alone. Ah, I’ll have to play with them another time then,’_ the Demon Lord smiled to himself.

The sound of his brother’s voice calling him ‘Mate’ soothed the remaining scars in Inuyasha’s soul. He knew it would take time for his heart to heal completely, but for the first time that he could remember, he felt like he’d _truly_ come _home_. **_Home_** , found in _his **Mate’s** arms._

“I love you Sesshou,” Inuyasha whispered softly.

“And I love you, my Yasha.”

They fell asleep held tightly in each other’s arms.

 

~tbc (lots more to come!)

 

*****

 

**_Japanese used in this story:_ **

**_Nintoujou_** : (人頭杖, **Nintōjō** , lit. " _Human Head Cane_ "), also known as The Staff of Two Heads in the English version is the "weapon" Jaken uses. It can produce long streams of flame, and generate large floods of water.

 ** _Aishiteru_** : **あいしてる** (愛してる,): "I'm in love with you". (also: **_Suki desu_** : 好きです (すきです, suki desu) **_(Ai shite iru_** : 愛している (あいしている,) “I love you.”)

 

Disclaimer: Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from _Inuyasha_ , or _Inuyasha: The Final Act_ …those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.


	21. Change of Heart - Chapter 21 – New Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathtime. :) And Sess & Inu admire some new decorations. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT IN ANY WAY WORK SAFE!!!!!
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> Comments and reviews totally inspire me to keep writing...so do it if you can!

 

** Chapter 21 – New Decorations **

                                  

Sesshoumaru woke up first the next morning. _‘How have I lived without this for all these centuries?’_ Waking up with _his_ _Mate_ in his arms was something so gratifying that he had no words for it. He stayed perfectly still, so as not to wake Inuyasha, and just watched him sleep.

He suddenly realized that Inuyasha’s heartbeat had slowed. Slowed as it _should_ while he was sleeping. He had noticed it _not_ doing so before, so what was different now? What had changed? _‘Can it be that he’s never felt **safe** to sleep, as I thought before? Kami, I have so much to make up for,’_ he thought again.

As he was hypnotized by the movement of Inuyasha’s chest moving as he breathed, he allowed his mind to wander and think of other things. Most of his advisors and those on the council would not be happy about this, but he really did not care. They had known for some time now that his plan was to wait for the miko to die and mate Inuyasha. He would decide with Inuyasha what they would do about heirs. They had talked at him, thrown other potential mates at him (both male and female), all to no avail. He smiled evilly…deciding to deal with them later.

He then thought of the public Mating Ceremony they would have. He was sure that, although Inuyasha did not like crowds, he would still act like a Prince and make him and their family proud. His Little Mate had such strength, inside and out.

As that thought crossed his mind, he noticed Inuyasha finally waking up. He could not help but smile at his actions; at the _way_ he woke up. Twitching ears first, for nearly a full minute, much to Sesshoumaru’s delight; and a twitching nose even accompanied the ears for the last thirty seconds or so. Then those glorious eyes opened, squinting a little in the light coming through the windows. They went wide for a moment and settled on Sesshoumaru’s own eyes. Then he blushed and smiled shyly.

“What were you thinking just now, Yasha?” he asked.

The boy blushed further. “Um, I was kinda surprised this wasn’t a dream. That’s all,” he replied.

Sesshoumaru smiled at him as he slid down, coming to a stop when they were nose to nose. Inuyasha blushed again, and this time the color was beginning to spread down his neck and chest. _‘He’s just so enchanting!’_ the Youkai Lord thought as he leaned in close.

They kissed then, slowly and passionately, for long minutes. Finally breaking apart, they smiled softly at one another. Their first ‘good morning’ kiss as Mates.

“So, are you ready to start the day? I thought I would let you decide what we do today, and although I would still like to show you the rest of the castle complex, we can do that at any time. I will have to do a small amount of work this afternoon, but we will have the entire day together aside from that. What would you like to do?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“I’m up for anything, but can we get something to eat first? I’m totally starving,” Inuyasha replied, punctuating that statement with his growling stomach.

Sesshoumaru could not help but laugh, and that only made Inuyasha want to jump him and stay in bed. _‘He’s just so incredibly sexy when he laughs!’_ He said nothing though. He was a _little_ sore from the night before. Not bad, but noticeable, so waiting to do anything would probably be a good idea.

“Yes Little Mate, let us go down for the meal and fill that stomach of yours. It seems you are the proverbial ‘bottomless pit’ when it comes to food,” Sesshoumaru teased as he slipped from the bed.

Inuyasha threw a pillow at his head in retaliation for that statement, using it to cover the flash of anger he felt. _‘Yeah, I’m **always** hungry because I’ve **always** **been** hungry. But I’m not gonna ruin this amazing morning with my anger over shit I can’t change. So I’ll beat him senseless with his own pillows, and he won’t see any anger. It’s the past now.’_

Sesshoumaru’s laughter as he dodged his own pillows made Inuyasha quickly forget his reasons for being angry. He couldn’t help but laugh with his Mate; it was infectious. Inuyasha proceeded to use every pillow in the room, even the decorative pillows that made up the bed. Sesshoumaru finally came over, grabbed an ankle, and pulled the boy towards him; Inuyasha sliding easily on the slippery sheets. Lifting him off the bed, he wrapped him in his powerful embrace.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened at the feel of his Mate’s body pressed to his own like this. Shoulder to ankle they were touching, with no clothing between them this time. _‘Wow,’_ was all he could think, not realizing that Sesshoumaru was having his own _‘Wow’_ moment until he felt his erection returning to press against his tightly-held body.

Gasping at scenting and feeling the other’s arousal, they both wrapped their arms even tighter around their Mate. They each lay their head on the other’s shoulder, near their new mating-marks, and just stayed like that for a few minutes.

Finally, they lifted their heads and met each other’s gaze. Kissing softly, Inuyasha was _very_ tempted to try this even with his soreness. Sesshoumaru was thinking along the same lines, but would not make the boy sore for the entire day too. They would just have to wait until later…give his demonic metabolism time to heal him fully.

Breaking apart, they both growled low. Sesshoumaru handed Inuyasha his own robe. “Here, use this to go to your room so you can bathe and change.”

“Thanks Aniki,” he replied.

Sesshoumaru turned to go into his own bathing room and Inuyasha couldn’t take his eyes from his brother’s ass. _‘Holy shit,’_ he thought happily, _‘He’s so fucking beautiful, and he’s all mine.’_

Then he had another thought.

Throwing on the robe, he ran to his own room. _‘He said I could decide what we do today… I’ve never had a lazy day before, so I decide we will stay in bed today. What good is having demonic-healing if I don’t use it? Soreness be damned…’_ he thought with a smile.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his tub, filling it with water and thinking of the night before. Leaning back with his eyes closed, he thought, _‘How did I allow my anger to stay with me for so long, especially when his beauty and strength were staring me in the face all that time? I know I will never have the answer to that. I am so lucky to have him now… Kami, he is amazing. He is truly the fire to my ice.’_

The unexpected _click_ of the door interrupted his thoughts and had him opening his eyes.

Inuyasha entered with some of his clothes over one arm. He walked to the counter and set it all down carefully. Then he turned to where Sesshoumaru was sitting in the large tub, the water now obscuring most of the Youkai’s body. With a seductive smile and that fully reached his eyes, he slowly dropped Sesshoumaru’s robe, and then stepped into the tub to join him.

Sesshoumaru actually looked a little nervous.

“Yasha, are you certain this is a good idea? You are far too tempting as it is, and I do not want to harm you.” As his Mate continued to advance through the water, he continued with a trace of desperation in his voice, “Kami, I only have so much control when it comes to you, and….” His eyes widened as he was stopped by one of Inuyasha’s fingers placed on his lips.

“I think this is a _fantastic_ idea Sesshou,” he replied, showing a bit of fang with his seductive smile this time.

He moved over the Demon Lord, straddling his hips while staying on his knees on the bench. Sesshoumaru actually trembled, gripping the sides of the bath with nearly enough force to crack the rock, still trying to hold himself back.

Inuyasha leaned in to kiss him, devouring Sesshoumaru’s mouth, and dominating the kiss this time. He then gripped their now-throbbing erections together in one hand and began to stroke them both.

Sesshoumaru let out a loud moan, breaking the kiss. “Little Mate, if you continue this I will not be held responsible if you cannot walk later.” He seized Inuyasha’s wrists and forced his hands away from them, holding them tightly and stopping the exquisite torture. His Youki was screaming at him, but he was trying to be a good mate, considerate of his Mate’s body.

“I’m Hanyou, I’ll heal just fine. And besides, can’t we have food brought to the room? Don’t need to walk _then_ , do I? See? Problem solved,” Inuyasha smiled playfully.

“And, if you insist on holding my wrists like this, it makes me glad I have an alternate plan. You’re just gonna make me take this to the next level, is all,” Inuyasha smirked sexily, making Sesshoumaru’s eyes widen.

With his wrists being held securely far out to the sides, Inuyasha used his thighs to lift himself up. Deliberately dragging his knees across the stripes on Sesshoumaru’s hips, he wriggled his body until he felt the head of his Mate’s cock brushing his opening. Whining softly, he brought his body down, impaling himself on Sesshoumaru’s aching shaft, sheathing him completely.

Sesshoumaru let out a loud rumble of pure pleasure, his muscles going weak in bliss, causing his hands to immediately lose their grip on Inuyasha’s wrists before falling to splash in the bath. He realized that the boy had already stretched and oiled himself, it was how he was able to slide in like that. For nearly a full minute, the Youkai Lord could not react physically at all. Having what he had been dying to have and what his Youki was screaming for, it paralyzed him for a time with the bliss suddenly flooding his system.

 _“Oh, Kami…”_ Sesshoumaru threw his head back and the muscles in his neck stood out sharply. Inuyasha braced himself on his Mate’s strong shoulders and began his own rhythm, now determined to ride his sexy Mate into oblivion.

“ _Ahhhh_ , _fuck_ … ** _Yasha-aaahhhh_** ….”

Lifting and lowering himself over his Mate, feeling him penetrate so deep inside, Inuyasha couldn’t help but tell Sesshoumaru just how he felt, and tease a little at the same time. “ _Mmmmm_ , _that’s **it**_. **_Fuck_ , _Sesshou_** …. _oohhhhh_ …. Have…you noticed….you only…swear…. _mmmmm… **fuck** , oohhh **yes**_ …when we’re doing….this? And it…drives me… ** _abso-fucking-lutely wild_** …to hear … _ahhh, **wow** - **fuck-that-feels-fucking-amazing**_ … those words…coming from…your…lips,” Inuyasha panted heavily and smiled as he teased, still moving himself over his Mate.

“Is that…right?” Sesshoumaru smiled back, breathing hard as well. He suddenly caught the boy’s hips in a vise-like grip, stopping his movements so he could speak. He was even able to come close to his normal, composed voice, “I had not… _mmmm_ …noticed.” He began to grind his hips in slow circles, making Inuyasha throw his head back and cry out. “However, you…teasing me will have…serious… _ahhhh_ …consequences. You are playing with fire, Otouto.”

Within a heartbeat, he was hooking his arms under Inuyasha’s knees and charging through the water. Sesshoumaru lunged across the bath and backed Inuyasha up to the opposite wall of the tub below the waterfall, watching in admiration as the boy’s fangs flashed as he snarled in surprise. Taking all control, he began to slide in and out of Inuyasha’s wanton little body.

Slowly, deliberately, he never allowed him to have more than half his length, sometimes even less, and even pulling out all the way a few times to brush against his sensitive opening. He made certain to graze Inuyasha’s prostate, but never hit it directly; and he was constantly changing the pace. Since he was standing, he had all the leverage, and no matter how Inuyasha moved his body, trying to make him stop teasing, he was unsuccessful.

Finally, _“Fuuuck Sesshou! **Please! More** … **harder** …stop **teasing!** Kami…I **need** you so badly_ , I _want_ to feel **_all_** of you **_so_** _fucking badly…”_ Inuyasha whimpered.

Sesshoumaru pulled out quickly and released his legs. He then flipped Inuyasha so he was kneeling on the bench and bent over the edge of the tub. Within a moment, he had penetrated him to the hilt from behind, causing Inuyasha to throw his head back and howl in satisfaction. _‘ **Oh-holy-fuck** this is **amazing** this way **!** ’_ he thought, arching his back and pushing himself onto Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru only gave him a few more full, deep thrusts before he began teasing again.

“ _What_ do you **_need_** , Otouto?” He stopped moving so the boy could answer.

“ ** _You, damn it_**! _Isn’t it **obvious?**_ **_Fuck!_** _Ahhh…_ ” Inuyasha answered as Sesshoumaru began moving again in the same teasing way as before. After teasing him for long minutes, he finally stopped again…

“ ** _Me?_** What of **_me_** do you **_need?_** ” Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled out completely, then began to spread Inuyasha’s ass apart with his long fingers, his claw tips leaving little indentations on the soft skin. Sesshoumaru then brushed his thumbs over and into that tight little opening, watching in fascination as it twitched and savoring Inuyasha’s cries. Losing control for a moment, he slid in to the hilt again, but slowly, watching Inuyasha’s body stretch to accommodate his size.

Inuyasha couldn’t find his voice to do any more than moan at what Sesshoumaru was doing, but it seemed Sesshoumaru wasn’t waiting for his answer.

Another minute of only giving him part of his cock…kissing and sucking on the back of his neck…grinding in little circles, licking a wicked line up his spine, then pulling out again, leaving only the tip buried inside.

Inuyasha gave a loud puppyish whine.

“ _Mmmm_ , what do you **_want?_** ” Sesshoumaru asked next, as he stopped moving so the boy could answer.

“ _You!_ **_Please!_** ” Inuyasha begged.

“Hmmm, I am afraid that is not specific enough. You will have to tell me _exactly_ what you want of me, in _great_ _detail_ , or I will not know,” Sesshoumaru said in his calmest voice as he started again.

More of the mind-stealing teasing… Sesshoumaru pressed in and out of that exquisite little body with only the tip of his shaft, over and over, driving Inuyasha insane with the way the friction felt. He then slid all the way in and lay over Inuyasha’s back.

Taking Inuyasha’s long, silken hair in one elegant hand, he tilted the boy’s face so he could devour his mouth. Sesshoumaru’s other hand moved to grasp one of Inuyasha’s, and the love Inuyasha felt in that gesture made all that he was feeling even more intense.

Sesshoumaru was greatly enjoying the way his Little Mate moved; twisting and writhing on his cock, his body begging so desperately; but he wanted to _hear_ Inuyasha begging, wanted to hear the words from his mouth.

Pulling out completely, he held his hips motionless as he rested his length against Inuyasha’s ass, allowing him to feel its weight and to barely brush against his sensitive entrance.

Inuyasha’s whimpers and cries were striking a chord in Sesshoumaru, and he froze abruptly as a desperate need rose inside him… _the need to make this enchanting creature submit_ **_in every way possible_** …

Gathering Inuyasha’s hair in one hand again, this time he pulled him up roughly, causing his entire upper body to rise. He couldn’t help raking his fangs along his neck, drawing sweet blood and causing the boy to cry out at the intensity of the feeling.

 _“ **Sesshoumaru!** ”_ Inuyasha cried.

“ ** _NOW_** _!_ ” Sesshoumaru roared, _“ **Tell** me_ _Yasha… **tell me!**_ _Tell me **all you want from me** and **hold…nothing…back!**_ ”

 _“ **Fuuuuuck!** **Please!** I want your **cock**! I want your **cock** **driving** **all the way into me!** **Please Sesshou!** ”_ Inuyasha sobbed, pleading.

Without any conscious thought, Sesshoumaru fully penetrated Inuyasha in an instant, and found himself shoved to the brink of orgasm from those erotic words alone.

 _“Ahhhh… **Gods** , **yes!** ”_ Inuyasha cried.

To pull himself back from the edge, Sesshoumaru stopped again, and pulled out nearly all the way for a moment. However, that only made Inuyasha think he was not satisfied with what he had already confessed.

Sesshoumaru’s heart seemed to stop as Inuyasha desperately cried, _“Ohh, Kami, **pleeease** **Sesshou** … **I want** **all of your hard, heavy cock** ; I **need** to feel the **heat** and **friction** as you slide in and out of my body. I **want** to feel your tongue in my mouth and I **need** to feel your hand wrapped around my cock! **I want everything from you! Oh-gods-fucking-pleeease!** ” _he screamed hoarsely.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened and his hips snapped forward violently, totally out of his control; slamming into Inuyasha fiercely and burying himself to the hilt.

Feeling as if pure hedonistic pleasure had just been driven deep into his body, Inuyasha screamed, loud enough to break a small glass vase sitting on a low table a few feet away. And then, **_“Yesss! FuckingYES!_** _Kaaami, don’t stop, **oh-fucking-please-Sesshou-don’t-stop…! Ahh yes…ooooh fuck ahhh….gods-yes…please!”**_ spilled from those perfect, kiss-swollen, bloodied lips as he jerked his entire body back to meet Sesshoumaru’s savage thrusts.

Leaning over his Mate yet again, Sesshoumaru reached to hold his hand once more, as his other hand moved down to grip Inuyasha’s aching cock, twisting and pulling and driving Inuyasha absolutely senseless.

 ** _“Ahhhh!!!_** _Oh, **fucking-gods-Sesshou-fucking-YES!!!** Ohhh, yes, **fucking please** **don’t stop** **oh gods!** ” _Inuyasha screamed as he spread his legs even wider and thrust himself back onto Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru demanded Inuyasha’s total surrender, as he became Inuyasha’s willing slave, doing all that he’d asked. He had no idea how he was not coming yet, but all he cared about now was being balls-deep inside his Mate, overwhelming him with pleasure as he fiercely slammed his throbbing, aching length all the way home with every wild and passionate thrust into his brother’s body.

Inuyasha was thrashing in mindless ecstasy, impaled fully on Sesshoumaru’s shaft, unable now to form even broken words. He could only howl his pleasure as the Demon Lord behind him claimed his body completely.

Just when it seemed to Inuyasha that he might lose consciousness from the overwhelming ecstasy flooding his system, stars filled his vision as he came, screaming something that sounded like Sesshoumaru’s name.

Sesshoumaru felt Inuyasha’s walls contracting around his driving cock, felt his length throbbing in his hand… It made his legs shake, but _still_ he could not stop; continuing to thrust as the boy came.

His Little Mate’s wickedly erotic words continuing to echo in his mind, he pulled out completely once again. Lifting Inuyasha, he planted the boy’s feet on the bench in front of them, then pulled him back and down onto his shaft in a sitting position so his back was pressed to his chest, so all of Inuyasha’s weight was supported against Sesshoumaru’s upper body. Driving up into that amazing heat, he felt Inuyasha’s walls still contracting around him.

Inuyasha screamed again at the intensity of the feeling. He reached up and behind him to grab handfuls of Sesshoumaru’s hair as he spread his knees wider, arching his head back over Sesshoumaru’s left shoulder.

Sesshoumaru wrapped one arm around his hips to hold him in place as he drove repeatedly up into his Little Mate. He claimed his lips once again, twisting his tongue with Inuyasha’s as he dragged one hand around to wrap around his still-hard cock. Struggling in his embrace with the volatility of his entire body, Inuyasha was held firm, and tortured with too much pleasure.

This hammering of his hypersensitive prostate mercilessly, repeatedly, caused Inuyasha to come for him _again_ even harder. Inuyasha screamed incoherently into his mouth, while his wide-open eyes bored wildly, desperately, into his own.

This finally drove Sesshoumaru over the edge. A growling roar poured from his own throat as he exploded with a force he never believed possible, spilling his seed deep inside his Mate.

Feeling Sesshoumaru’s roar vibrate through his entire body, and the warmth of his Mate’s release hitting that special spot and filling his passage, it extended Inuyasha’s orgasm into a _third_ time, and this time he _did_ lose consciousness.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru nearly lost consciousness himself. His legs were shaking so badly that he collapsed onto the stone bench to his left, still buried deep inside the boy, and pulled him down with him to rest in his lap. He buried his face in Inuyasha’s hair as he curled around him, waiting for his vision to clear, his breathing to calm, and his other senses to return. _‘Kami, I had no idea anything like **that** was even possible._ ’ he thought.

Finally, when he believed he would not pass out, he raised his head and looked down at his amazing Little Mate.

“Shit! Inu _yasha!_ ” he cried at seeing him unconscious. His eyes fixed on a small trickle of blood dripping from the corner of the boy’s bloodied and kiss-swollen lips. Holding him tightly, he carefully pulled out of his body. Then rising up with Inuyasha in his arms, he exited the bath and dried them both quickly. Rushing to the bed, he lay him down gently and lay down next to him, curling himself around the smaller body in his arms.

Checking him over, he realized the blood was from his throat, raw from screaming. He slowly stroked his Mate’s hair, hoping he would wake up soon. He did not want to have to call Masahiro; he knew it would only embarrass the boy; so he continued to touch his face and neck lightly, hoping he would awaken.

He had been so focused on Inuyasha’s face after coming-to in the bath that he realized there was something he had failed to notice lower down. _‘Wait, those were not there when he got into the bath with me. I do not remember seeing them as I dried him off just moments ago either…’_

Jagged light-purple double-stripes now adorned his Mate’s wrists and ankles. Stripes in the same color, but an even lighter shade, were sitting on his hips. Looking down further, he realized that yes, just like himself, he even had stripes showing around the base of his cock.

 _‘Fuck, he’s sexy. And see? I can swear at other times,’_ he thought with a smile as he spent long minutes just gazing at the perfect body next to his.

Finally, he brought his gaze up to Inuyasha’s face once more, and was stunned. _‘This is happening **right** **now**! I’m actually watching them appear!’ _ Inuyasha’s jagged dark-purple stripes sat clearly on his face, as they had for years now, but now he had _two_ on each side. The lower stipe was a much lighter shade than the other was, but it was there, and seemed to be getting darker as he watched. _‘Hmmm, I would assume this would mean that all his stripes will eventually darken, since his original facial stripes are a darker shade.’_ He then noticed bright purple markings, very different in color from his facial stripes, now gracing each eyelid.

Suddenly, in a bit of a panic, his gaze flew to the top of Inuyasha’s head. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, he saw that his perfect koinu ears were still there. _‘I hope he does not change too much. I love him just as he was, and now as he is; but the ears had better not disappear!’_

He began to stare at those ears, noticing the blush-pink color on the inner flaps and the tiny veins carrying blood through them. Reaching out, he very gently used the pads of his thumb and forefinger to feel the fur on the edges. _‘It’s so soft,’_ he thought once again. _‘Wait! The hair here is growing longer! As I touch it!’_

He gently caressed them, back and forth, enjoying the feel of something that had no equal in softness; forgetting for a moment how sensitive they were. He only stopped when he heard a soft moan of arousal from below his chin.

Glancing down he got a _huge_ surprise.

In the very center of Inuyasha’s forehead was a pure golden Sun. Much fancier than his own Crescent Moon and about the same size, this Sun had long curling rays coming from it, alternating with shorter, curling, spiraled lines. It was absolutely striking in its beauty.

“Hey, uh Sesshou? Is everything okay? You look surprised or somethin’,” Inuyasha asked in a voice rough from screaming.

Wrapping him tightly in his embrace, he felt such relief. “Yasha!” he buried his nose in his hair for a moment…breathing in his scent.

“You lost consciousness in the bath,” Sesshoumaru continued smugly. “I brought you out here to lie down until you woke up. How do you feel?”

“First, wipe that self-satisfied grin off your face,” Inuyasha grumbled while smiling. “I feel fine, great actually. Oh, wait…I _do_ feel a little sore, but I can admit: **_Wow_** , that was **_soooo incredibly fucking_** _**worth it**_ ,” he continued breathlessly, as he stared into space dreamily with lust-glazed eyes.

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes quickly, but not quick enough to block out Inuyasha’s face and his lips saying those erotic words. _‘Damn him!’_

“Okay, fine, I was not totally conscious after that either,” Sesshoumaru admitted, to Inuyasha’s shock and delight. “And I must admit also, you are _very_ right. It was **_totally_** **_fucking worth it._** ”

They both grinned at each other.

“Okay, so, what were you staring at?” Inuyasha finally asked.

“Hmm, well, let me rise and get a mirror, and I can show you,” Sesshoumaru answered.

Rising from the bed, he walked back into the bathroom; a nice long walk that allowed Inuyasha to enjoy the view, both going and coming back. Returning with a hand-held mirror, Sesshoumaru lay back down facing Inuyasha.

“Ready? Here…part of what happened due to our Youki bonding with each other.” He turned the mirror so Inuyasha could see himself.

Astounded wasn’t the right word. In fact, he could think of no words at the moment. Seeing his face with a _full_ set of demon markings…it was just something he’d never thought to see or have. Even when his Youki had broken free before, or after Sesshoumaru had given him his blood, he’d only had the single stripes. But the Sun? It was beautiful. He couldn’t form any clear thoughts, his shock was so deep.

Stroking his jawline gently, reverently, Sesshoumaru said, “Yasha, you were _so incredibly beautiful_ before, and now, you are _stunning_. These markings fit _who_ you are _perfectly_ …they are a manifestation of your _true_ inner self: You have had these markings all your life, and they have only been hidden until now.

“I do not want to shock you, but you have jagged purple double-stripes similar to your face on other parts of your body now as well. In fact, you have them in all the same places I do.”

Inuyasha raised his eyes from the mirror to meet Sesshoumaru’s gaze. “You’re sure I’m okay like this? I mean, I love that I have markings, but you’re okay with them too?”

“Yes Otouto. You are _very_ beautiful. I love your markings. I am, actually, slightly jealous. Your Sun is amazing.” He smiled and leaned down to capture those decadent lips.

Inuyasha melted into their kiss. Then he nearly came off the bed when Sesshoumaru decided to see if Inuyasha’s stripes were as sensitive as his own were by stroking his cheek. _‘Yes, they **are**. Only his are probably even more sensitive, since I have become accustomed to wearing clothing over mine, and I’ve been doing that for over 500 years.’_

Breaking the kiss finally, he asked, “Yasha, would you like for me to call and have our meal brought here?”

“Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks,” Inuyasha blushed as he smiled.

“I would suggest you move around a little while I am gone; get your markings accustomed to being touched by fabric,” Sesshoumaru smirked happily at him as he rose from the bed.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened as he realized what Sesshoumaru meant. _‘Oh shit! How am I gonna be able to wear clothes with these stripes so damn sensitive? Shit, Sesshoumaru’s are **really** sensitive, and he’s had them his whole life! Damn it!’_

Sesshoumaru’s head snapped forward and his hair flared out to the sides as Inuyasha’s aim with the pillow was perfect this time…hitting him squarely in the back of the head. The Youkai Lord only laughed as he tied his robe and continued the walk into his sitting room to call for a late breakfast. Leaving Inuyasha to move around frantically, trying to make the stripes not so sensitive.

“It’s-not- _work-ing!_ ” Inuyasha yelled.

He could only hear a faint chuckling as a response.

 

~tbc

 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story. My only goal is to occupy my twisted mind with fantasies of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.


	22. Change of Heart - Chapter 22 – Sesshoumaru Takes It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mating Marks!
> 
> *****
> 
> ***NOT WORK SAFE BY ANY STRETCH OF THE IMAGINATION. XD***
> 
> *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story. My only goal is to occupy my twisted mind with fantasies of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for Inuyasha AND Inuyasha: The Final Act.
> 
> **********

****

** Chapter 22 – Sesshoumaru Takes It **

 

Breakfast was delivered quickly, for which Inuyasha was very happy, as he was ravenous. He had no idea _how_ breakfast would be eaten.

Sesshoumaru decided to feed his Mate himself. Tempting him with various foods, drawing patterns on his skin with different fruits. Dripping juice from the fruit over Inuyasha’s alluring form, and taking a great deal of time in licking it off thoroughly.

Sesshoumaru would not take Inuyasha again, but that did not preclude him from making him come twice with the fruit.

Inuyasha would never look at breakfast in quite the same way _ever_ again.

They slept.

 

***

 

The sun was high in the sky when Inuyasha awoke. Opening his eyes slowly, his vision was filled with Sesshoumaru’s beautiful face. _‘He’s so gorgeous, and he almost looks innocent when he’s sleeping,’_ Inuyasha thought. Of course, as the memories of the night before, and then that morning in the bath came flooding back, ‘innocent’ was definitely _not_ a word he could associate with Sesshoumaru.

They were wrapped around each other, face to face as they shared the same pillow, and Inuyasha realized he was unlikely to be able to move out of the bed without waking Sesshoumaru. Instead, he decided to stay still and enjoy the view before him.

Finally, he pressed his forehead to Sesshoumaru’s, wanting to experience the intimacy of touching their marks together.

 _‘Oh, my god! I felt it before, deep inside, when he did this, but I couldn’t have put it into words… But now that my mark is visible, this is…amazing!’_ He felt this soul-deep _knowing_ that he was not alone, a feeling of comfort, of family, that he had never known before. His shock was so deep, and the feelings of comfort still so new to him, that he didn’t notice Sesshoumaru waking up.

“Good afternoon, Little Mate.” Sesshoumaru whispered seductively.

Inuyasha smiled his own sexy smile back. “Good afternoon. Um… I don’t wanna remind you about this, because I really don’t want you to leave, but didn’t you say you had to do some work today?” he asked. “I don’t want you to ignore stuff just because of me, ya’ know?”

“Mmmmm…yes. I do have work to do, but I too am very reluctant to leave. Let me think of an alternative,” he trailed off for a moment, thinking. Inuyasha waited patiently.

“Ah…I believe I can fix this,” Sesshoumaru finally said after a minute. “I will be right back.” He got up, tied on his robe, and walked to the bell-pull to call for a servant. Smiling at Inuyasha, he walked into his sitting room.

 

***

 

When the servant arrived, Sesshoumaru said, “Ask Kaito to come here to see me, please.”

He only waited a few minutes before he heard a knock and a voice asking for entrance.

“Yes, come in,” Sesshoumaru said.

“My Lord, you requested my presence?” Kaito asked.

“Yes. I have a few things I need to take care of today in my office, but I will not have the time. I would like you to help me with this. I have responses to send out to the Lords of the South and East. Please write them for me, and bring them to me at the evening meal for my signature.

“We discussed this in Council already, and my decision was one you agreed with, so please write the letters accordingly. If you have any problems, have a servant find me and I will attend to them. Do you have any questions?” Sesshoumaru finished.

“No My Lord. You can trust me in this matter. I will be honored to manage all the business you entrust to me, as always. Is there anything else?” Kaito asked.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly. “Well, if you decide to deal with all the normal, everyday items on my desk, I will certainly not try to stop you. It will free up time for me to spend with my new Mate, and I would be grateful.”

Kaito smiled at his Lord. He was one of only three advisors he trusted completely, and called his friends…even more trusted than Jaken, as Kaito was the one left behind in the Western Castle to handle all business when his Lord was away.

He bowed to Sesshoumaru, “It would be my pleasure, Lord Sesshoumaru. If I… May ask a question…?” Kaito continued.

“Yes you may.”

“You have a new Mate, and this time should be spent with him. It is an important time, as it is when your primary link will forged between each other. May I continue to do this for the next week, or for however long you would like? It has been my honor to deal with these things in your stead in the past, and it is certainly no trouble to do so now. With you here in the Castle, any questions I have can be addressed quickly, yes? So can I not help you and Lord Inuyasha in this way?” he asked sincerely.

Sesshoumaru thought on this for a moment; but there was really nothing to think about, he realized. Kaito was one of the few that never spoke against his mating with Inuyasha. In fact, he had been the only elder in the castle, besides Masahiro, who had always felt that Inuyasha should have been brought home long before now. He had been his father’s most trusted advisor as well. He made a quick decision.

Nodding his head and showing a rare smile, he said, “Yes Kaito. I would appreciate this a great deal. Hontōni arigatōgozaima.”

Kaito smiled again and bowed to leave. Then turning back, he said, “My Lord, I am excited to meet Lord Inuyasha. May I meet him this evening at dinner, when I bring the documents for your signature?”

“Of course, my old friend. I know he would be honored to meet you. It would please us both if you would join us for the evening meal,” Sesshoumaru said as he stood to return to his room.

Kaito bowed again, turned, and left the room, closing the large double doors behind him as he left.

He walked back down the family-hallway, and once he was certain he was alone, he allowed the largest smile that he could ever remember having to grace his face.

Sesshoumaru stopped, rang the bell again, and called for an afternoon meal. He did not want to have to get out of bed again very soon.

 

***

 

Inuyasha waited, but was not wasting time. He was thinking of what else they could do together this day, but also about things they could do _later_. He had some _plans_ for later. It was these thoughts that caused the smile on his face that Sesshoumaru saw when he walked back in.

“So, Little Mate, what has caused your beautiful smile? I find I am jealous, that something other than I can do this,” Sesshoumaru teased.

Inuyasha turned his smile to his Mate. “No need to be jealous, Sesshou. It’s _because_ of you that I smile. Just some thoughts for later.”

Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the bed, and leaning forward, he reached out for Inuyasha’s hand. The young man’s eyes widened slightly as Sesshoumaru took his clawed hand in his own and caressed it gently, carefully avoiding the sensitive stripes.

“Sesshou?” Inuyasha asked in slight confusion. This was not very like Sesshoumaru.

Without looking up, Sesshoumaru answered, “I want so badly to touch these beautiful stripes. Do you have any idea how desperately I want this? But I will be a good mate and bring you food instead.” He smiled up at Inuyasha now, and continued tenderly, “Then we will do whatever you decide you wish to. This day is all yours, my beautiful Little Mate.”

Inuyasha’s eyes softened as he listened, never expecting anything like the tenderness he heard in Sesshoumaru’s voice. It affected him significantly. It made him feel warm…protected…loved. He realized in that moment that yes, there would be ‘two alphas’ in this mating, but he was understanding that he loved this feeling of being protected…loved it even more than maintaining dominance.

 _‘I’ll still wanna be dominant at times…but I have a feeling that it won’t be very often,’_ he smiled to himself.

Sesshoumaru saw this but did not ask. He just continued to stroke his hand and look over his beautiful face and form. Upon hearing a knock at the outer doors, Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha’s palm, then rose and walked to the door.

Returning, he placed the tray on the bedside table, dropped his robe, and climbed back into bed.

“Are you hungry Yasha?”

“Wow, yeah, I _am_ hungry,” Inuyasha replied with a smile. “I didn’t think I would be, since we ate and then slept, but I guess I really _am_ a bottomless pit, aren’t I?” he joked.

Inuyasha’s joking…it touched Sesshoumaru…although he did not show it. _‘I felt his flash of anger when I said those same words before. But today he can joke with me about it? He really is so strong inside. So generous and forgiving. How did I miss all these qualities for so very long?’_ he wondered to himself yet again.

He decided to ‘play’ with Inuyasha for the afternoon, and he would start with their meal.

Sesshoumaru held the entire tray ‘hostage’ this time…deciding he would only allow Inuyasha to eat what he would give him…and he would be certain to feed him as much as he needed to feel satisfied.

“Here Inuyasha, you said you were hungry,” Sesshoumaru said seductively, placing a slice of peach between his lips, tempting Inuyasha to come and get it from him.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened considerably, but then, to Sesshoumaru’s surprise and delight, he smiled back with his own seductive look and began to stalk across the bed towards Sesshoumaru.

Crawling on all-fours like a predator, with his koinu ears perked up and swiveling, he growled low as he approached slowly, sending a thrill through Sesshoumaru at the dominant sight and sound of his Mate. _‘Kami, even his growl has become lower in pitch…I felt that through my entire body,’_ he thought, as the low rumble settled in his groin.

Finally reaching his slice of peach, Inuyasha slowly raised his eyes to lock with Sesshoumaru’s as he took the peach from his lips with only his teeth. Peach juice ran down his chin and Sesshoumaru quickly rescued it with his tongue.

Growling dominantly again, and deciding to use only their Inu-language, Inuyasha demanded and got more and more from Sesshoumaru, eating it all in many ways: From Sesshoumaru’s lips, from his chest and stomach, and of course from his open palm. Watching Inuyasha literally eating out of his hand caused Sesshoumaru’s heart rate to rise.

 _‘My wild Little Mate…just barely tamed,’_ he thought with an inner smile and pleasant shiver.

Inuyasha took his last slice of fruit, a very juicy piece of mango, and chewed it lightly. Then he slowly backed away from Sesshoumaru, running his hands down the sides of his body as he went. Stopping at the large erection Sesshoumaru had, Inuyasha swallowed it down _with_ the fruit. When he came back up, Sesshoumaru’s shaft was dripping with mango juice, which Inuyasha licked off with relish, finally sucking Sesshoumaru deep and making him come. Inuyasha looked up at his Mate with glowing eyes as he swallowed all he had to give him.

Sesshoumaru was dazed from the sensual treat his Little Mate was turning out to be.

When Inuyasha was finished, he crawled to the tray and decided to return the favor to Sesshoumaru. Smiling as he took another slice of mango, he offered it to his Mate with his own lips. The Youkai Lord took it gently, nipping at Inuyasha’s lips as he did.

When Inuyasha offered him a roll of bread, Sesshoumaru realized he would _finally_ be able to use the honey he had been fantasizing about. Pushing Inuyasha to lay back, he drizzled honey from his collarbone to his groin, and dipped the roll in it as he licked it from his skin…eating the roll in tiny bites…offering some to Inuyasha as well.

Inuyasha was in a near frenzied state by the time Sesshoumaru reached his stomach. _‘Gods! How much honey is left?!? He’s gonna make me come without ever touching my cock if he keeps this up!’_ Inuyasha thought desperately.

“Sesshoumaru… ** _fuck_** …you’ve _gotta_ **_stop_**. _Shit_ … I… I can’t _… **take** anymore_ ,” he begged.

“Mmmm, my Yasha…I am nowhere _near_ finished. We have the rest of the day, and it is barely past noon. Believe me, I have _much more_ to show you before we are finished,” Sesshoumaru drawled sexily. “We must allow your youkai-healing to take effect, yes? So we are _far_ from finished here.”

Inuyasha looked frantic, and so Sesshoumaru felt he should stop teasing, at least for this moment. Taking up the honey again, and getting a wide-eyed, almost panicked look from Inuyasha as he did, he moved down to drizzle it over Inuyasha’s cock, causing the boy to moan desperately as he shredded the sheet in his claws.

“ _Fuck_ , Sesshou, I **_can’t_** ….”

“Ahhh…but you _can_ , my love. _Trust me_ ,” Sesshoumaru said as he licked Inuyasha from root to tip, savoring the honey, while savoring Inuyasha even more. Licking delicately at the very tip, collecting the precome gathered there, watching through his eyelashes as Inuyasha’s eyes widened and then fell closed in pleasure. Inuyasha’s head dropped back, exposing his neck to Sesshoumaru. Seeing his Mate in such ecstasy drove Sesshoumaru wild as well, and he _devoured_ his Little Mate.

“Ahhh! **_Sesshou!_** Kami…the _way_ you **_do_** that… ** _fuck!_** _Gods_ , I want you _inside_ me **_so_ _badly_** ….” he cried, unconsciously thrusting his hips.

Sesshoumaru sucked even harder, fighting with his Youki desperately, not wanting to harm Inuyasha. He settled for rising up off of Inuyasha’s cock, sucking a finger into his mouth, and then going back down on his delicious Little Mate.

Using that one slick finger, he retracted his claw and entered the tiny opening that his Youki was driving him to claim. Inuyasha’s legs spread wider and his hips thrust up, coming off the bed. Curling his finger, he pressed hard on his prostate, causing the boy to cry out in bliss.

“ _Ahhhh_ … _yes_ … ** _Sesshou!_** _Ohhh_ … _Gods, **yes**_. _Ahh_ , it feels _so fucking **good**_ … but I want **_all_** of you, **_please_** … I’m not _that_ sore, and we both know I won’t be sore for _long_ … _Fuck… **Sesshoumaru!**_ ”

Rising up, Sesshoumaru had to say, “My Yasha, I cannot bring myself to injure you. Do not make this harder for me…I already want you terribly.”

“ ** _Fuuuck!_** _”_ Inuyasha cried in frustration. “Then _make me **come**_ … ** _ease this_** , because I’ll keep begging until you do. I’ll beg after too, but not as hard as I am now.”

Sesshoumaru wanted it very badly as well, but he was determined. He went back down, devouring Inuyasha; wrapping his long youkai tongue around his cock and bobbing his head as he thrust hard with that single finger against Inuyasha’s prostate.

It took only moments before Inuyasha came, crying out, “ _Oh, gods **Sesshou!** **Yesss!**_ ”

Sesshoumaru swallowed all of Inuyasha’s delicious offering, convinced it had been created just to please him. He continued to thrust into his prostate and swallow around the head of Inuyasha’s cock until he was spent.

Collapsing back and breathing hard, Inuyasha couldn’t even raise his head. Sesshoumaru crawled up Inuyasha’s body, licking the rest of the honey as he went. By the time he reached his sinful lips, Inuyasha was hard all over again, and looking at Sesshoumaru like _he_ would be the one to do the torturing with the honey this time.

Instead, Sesshoumaru said something that blew Inuyasha’s mind clear of all thought: “Inuyasha, if you would rather wait for tonight, or a later time, that is fine; but would _you_ want to _take_ _me?_ ”

 _‘I really should have said this before…seeing this look of his is priceless,’_ he thought.

Inuyasha’s eyes went so wide that they seemed to swallow his face. “Y-y-you’re not kidding? You want _me_ to take _you?_ It’s…okay? I mean, I know you said I could…but _so soon?_ ” he was able to stutter out, even though his mouth was as dry as sand suddenly.

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a look that told him he was definitely _not_ kidding. “Yes, my Mate. I want to feel you fill me up, feel you dominate me. I have never wished for this before; but since I have wanted you as my Mate, and knew it would be with both of us as alphas, this has not left my mind since.

“We do not have to until you are ready, but know that you can at any ti-…!?”

Sesshoumaru was just finishing his sentence when Inuyasha lunged up, and with his own demonic speed, flipped Sesshoumaru over onto his back, with _his_ head resting on the pillows this time. Waiting for his mind to catch up with his body, Sesshoumaru heard a sexy beast’s rumbling growl above him.

Growling low, Inuyasha hovered over him just as a predator would. “ ** _I’m ready_**. I’ve wanted you like this ever since I knew it was a possibility; but _you’re_ _certain?_ Because once I start I’m not gonna stop,” he warned.

Sesshoumaru was waiting for his own Alpha-Youki to rise up. Instead, it purred in submission and he followed its lead quite happily.

“I am certain. Just remember what I did to you; because as you were doutei for me, I am doutei for you,” he replied somewhat nervously.

This time, Inuyasha smiled at him lovingly and stroked his cheek, “Sesshou, I could _never_ hurt you.”

Pressing him into the mattress, Inuyasha partially covered Sesshoumaru’s body with his as he took complete control of the Youkai’s delicious mouth first. Sesshoumaru parted his lips gladly, dying to feel Inuyasha’s tongue tangling with his own. When he pushed at the boy’s tongue, as he normally would, he was surprised and aroused to find Inuyasha would not allow it. Instead, he dominated the kiss fully, driving Sesshoumaru wild.

Inuyasha was talented, and could do more than a few things at once. He began by gently running his hand over Sesshoumaru’s neck as he kissed him, dragging his claws down gently, making the skin even more sensitive, before allowing his lips and tongue to follow, scraping gently with his fangs.

Sesshoumaru arched his neck back to give Inuyasha better access, and when the boy used his own fangs over his mating mark, Sesshoumaru cried out with the pleasure of it as he arched his neck even further; feeling his cock throb with a burst of precome at the dominant act.

Dragging his hands lower, and using his lips, tongue and fangs, he was steadily causing Sesshoumaru to give up more and more, relaxing into his touches, then tensing from the blissful sensations he was receiving.

Reaching his stomach, Inuyasha paused, hoping to drive Sesshoumaru into pushing him down again. He licked and nipped every ridge of muscle, then sucked hard at the joint of his hip and thigh, all the while running his hands over the stripes on Sesshoumaru’s hips. Sesshoumaru couldn’t see it, but Inuyasha was staring intently at the stripes at the base of his brother’s cock, and steadily losing patience; wanting to taste those stripes already.

Just as he was about to give in, Sesshoumaru lost his patience first, which amazed Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru reached down and almost roughly shoved his head towards his straining erection, saying, “ _Gods_ , _Inuyasha_ , I _must_ feel your sweet lips around me, _now_.”

Smiling against his skin, Inuyasha hesitated no longer. Rising up, he moved between his legs, settling himself there before going back down. Licking a sinful line up to the tip, he licked at the large pearl of precome that had gathered, before it could escape. He then licked up and down a few more times, just to drive Sesshoumaru wild.

“ _Oishii_ ,” Inuyasha purred against the sensitive flesh, feeling Sesshoumaru’s cock throb against his lips as he spoke.

 _‘Shit! I almost came just from him purring that word!’_ Sesshoumaru thought desperately.

As Inuyasha heard the growl from above him of, “ _Inu_ - ** _yasha_** … _fuck_ …enough _teasing!_ ” he was already lowering his mouth onto the large shaft in front of him. Smiling as he did this was no easy task, but he couldn’t help it. _‘Mission accomplished,’_ he thought with an inner smile.

He reached for the oil without Sesshoumaru even noticing, as with his other hand he used two fingers to lightly tease the stripes at the base of Sesshoumaru’s cock.

Sesshoumaru was in a totally new place for him. Yes, Inuyasha had touched him before, and yes, he had given up his dominance both times, but knowing what was at the _end_ of this particular time, he was thinking about it quite hard. That is, until a memory came back to him with stunning clarity.

_*“You know what you enjoy, yes? You know what you liked when I touched you? I would enjoy it immensely if you would do those things to me,” Sesshoumaru explained._

_Inuyasha’s youthful eyes widened considerably before he gave Sesshoumaru a shy but excited smile. “Yeah, I guess I do know ‘what to do’, don’t I? I don’t have to over-think it so much, that’s what you’re tryin’ to tell me?”_

_“Exactly, Little Brother,” Sesshoumaru grinned, reaching for Inuyasha, pulling him towards him for another kiss.*_

He suddenly realized that he was doing the same thing. Looking inward for a moment, he understood that his Youki was having absolutely _no_ problem with submitting to Inuyasha…was in fact enjoying it immensely…and while it surprised him in a way, it also made him feel very content. So he stopped thinking, and just started to enjoy it all.

He could not help but tense slightly when he felt an oil-slicked finger dragging down to reach his own entrance. Having never been touched there, it was definitely a different sensation, but certainly _not_ unpleasant. In fact, the more Inuyasha simply rubbed over it, the more he was wishing that he would enter him with that same finger.

Nearly reduced to begging again, he exhaled the breath he had not realized he’d been holding in anticipation as that single finger with the retracted claw finally breached the entrance to his body. _‘Gods…the way the friction feels, it’s so intense! And he’s only using one finger! What will this feel like with…more?’_ His thoughts scattered as Inuyasha curled his finger and got lucky, hitting his prostate on the very first try.

“ _Oh, **yes!**_ That’s _it_ Yasha. _Mmmmm_ ….” he moaned as he spread his legs further and lifted his hips to meet that mischievous finger.

 _‘Wow, that settles it then…I’m awesome,’_ Inuyasha thought with an inner smirk as he continued to swallow Sesshoumaru down. Deep-throating him caused the Youkai to cry out in bliss and allowed enough of a distraction for Inuyasha to add a second finger, scissoring them as he remembered Sesshoumaru doing to him. He continued this for long minutes, wanting to be sure he’d prepared his brother well.

He then did something that Sesshoumaru had never even considered. Deep-throating him once again, Inuyasha used his own long tongue to lick at the stripes at the base of Sesshoumaru’s cock _as_ he swallowed around the sensitive head at the same time.

This time, Sesshoumaru’s entire body rose up off the mattress with a scream of rapture, and Inuyasha felt a deep inner pride, seeing the pleasure he was able to give him. He hooked the Youkai’s leg over his shoulder as he continued this same act repeatedly. Sesshoumaru’s mouth stayed open in a silent scream, gasping for air as he twisted and bucked his hips, never noticing the third or even the fourth finger Inuyasha entered him with.

Sesshoumaru was shell-shocked. _‘How in the world did he learn to **do** **that** with his **tongue?!** It’s **fucking amazing!** And oh, gods, it…it **feels so fucking good!** ’_ The sensations were all becoming too much, too intense, but he could say nothing…he had no words…no voice. He was completely at Inuyasha’s mercy now.

Once he was certain he’d done all he could to prepare him, Inuyasha pulled his mouth off and fingers out at the same time, earning him an irate snarl from Sesshoumaru. Smiling smugly, Inuyasha simply said, “Patience, patience…we’re just getting to the best part. Trust me Sesshou.”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened at this, then he had the fleeting thought, _‘Well, he would know, wouldn’t he?’_

He relented and ceased to growl, but he could not stop the tiny movements his hips made, desperate for… _something_ … _‘ **Now** I understand what Inuyasha meant, when he said he didn’t know **what** he **wanted** , but **knew** he **needed** it. Fuck, how do I **ask** for it when I don’t know what it **is?** ’_ he thought frantically.

His mind blanked completely when he felt the blunt head of Inuyasha’s oiled cock pressing at his opening. His eyes flew up and met Inuyasha’s tender, loving gaze as he leaned down to capture his mouth again.

Slowly tangling their tongues together, Inuyasha did nothing more than rub himself against him in this way, wanting Sesshoumaru begging. Just something about his proud, ultra-controlled brother begging drove him insanely wild, and Inuyasha couldn’t help it.

At first, even knowing it was silly, Sesshoumaru was relieved that he went no further. But it only took mere moments before he was becoming wild with the sensitivity of that place, and he realized he wanted more. **_More_** _of **Inuyasha**._

Breaking the kiss slightly, he moaned into his open mouth, “ _Kami_ Inu… _Yasha_ … _fuck_ ….” Hoping this would make Inuyasha do more.

 _‘It’s not enough,’_ Inuyasha thought. _‘I want him truly begging me.’_

Inuyasha used one clawed hand to pull Sesshoumaru back into their kiss, devouring his mouth so deeply that Sesshoumaru felt he would drown, and do it happily.

His arms winding around the Hanyou’s neck, he pulled him tight into their kiss, nearly swallowing his tongue as Inuyasha plunged it into his hot mouth. But within moments of this, Sesshoumaru’s body announced that there was _still_ this one thing he needed, and he decided enough was enough.

 _‘Why can’t we speak without words? I could keep kissing him….shit, we need to learn then,’_ Sesshoumaru thought crazily as he reluctantly tore his mouth away from Inuyasha’s once more.

And then, finally…“ ** _Yasha_** _, **now!**_ I…want **_you_** …want **_something_** , damn it! **_Now!_** ”

 _‘Yes!’_ Inuyasha yelled inside as he responded to this by entering his brother for the first time. Allowing only the head to slip in; and just as Sesshoumaru had done for him, he waited for him to adjust.

Sesshoumaru winced slightly, but Inuyasha had truly prepared him well, and the pain was gone within mere moments. _‘How to get him to keep going without having to beg?’_ he wondered wildly.

As this thought ended, his calves brushed Inuyasha’s newly visible stripes on his hips, and he felt himself penetrated, fully but gently, as Inuyasha cried out in pleasure. _‘Ahh,’_ he thought with a smile, _‘I’d forgotten…Hmmmm.’_

Inuyasha hadn’t expected that. In fact, he’d forgotten that he now had the same sensitive stripes, and he’d lifted Sesshoumaru’s legs around his waist without even thinking. _‘ **Wow** …holy **fuck** if that isn’t an **intense** fucking feeling!’ _ Inuyasha thought, awestruck.

 _‘Kami, he’s **huge** …I’m so **full** , and it **feels so incredible** … I am **so** glad **he** is my first…my **only**...the **only one I** **will ever allow** to **take me** ,’_ Sesshoumaru thought, thrilled at the feel of his Mate.

Gazing lovingly at Sesshoumaru, he waited another moment, not wanting to do anything to cause him pain. Leaning down to lick an elfin ear, he asked in a rough whisper, “Are you ready Sesshou?”

“ _Gods, **yes**_ _Yasha_. **_Fuck_** … If you don’t…stop… _stopping_ , I will do… _something_ **_violent!_** ” He could feel Inuyasha smiling against his ear, but it did not bother him at all, because the boy began to move.

Pulling out gently and slowly, wanting to make it last, Inuyasha was overwhelmed at how amazing it all felt. It was _so fucking tight_ … _so scalding hot_ … _so incredibly amazing_ … He’d never felt anything to equal this…not physically or emotionally. He thrust back in, slightly harder this time, and Sesshoumaru’s legs locked around his waist tightly.

On his next thrust, he angled himself differently, and this time he nailed Sesshoumaru’s prostate.

Sesshoumaru was just having the thought that this was feeling pretty damned amazing when he felt Inuyasha strike his pleasure spot. His mouth fell open and he cried out, arching his back and gripping Inuyasha tightly, leaving tiny punctures in his back with his claws.

Seeing this reaction, Inuyasha lost much of his control. Even the tiny pain from Sesshoumaru’s claws felt good to him now. Pulling out again, he thrust in harder this time, slamming into that spot now and causing Sesshoumaru to scream. Slowly but forcefully, he continued to drive Sesshoumaru through that state of mindless bliss…and was thinking he should pull the Youkai up into his lap, remembering how much he had liked that.

Then he remembered there was one more thing he wanted to do…wanted to do to Sesshoumaru _so Sesshoumaru would do it to him later_. Inuyasha stopped, removed Sesshoumaru’s legs from around his waist, and pulled out completely.

“ ** _Inuyasha?!_** **_Fuck!_** ” Sesshoumaru snarled, then trailed off as Inuyasha leaned down to lick his ear again as he whispered,

“Sesshou…I want… I want to show you…what I want…you to do to me…later. Is that okay?” Inuyasha breathed harshly.

Gasping for breath, Sesshoumaru could only nod his head in surrender to Inuyasha’s wishes. He felt Inuyasha gently pull him up and turn him around, then position him on his knees in front of him. Sesshoumaru was nervous…this was too much a ‘bitch’ position for their kind, and he was beginning to think this was not such a great idea.

“Sesshou…I want this later…to feel you dominate me _completely_ …and I want…to dominate you too. If you don’t like it, we can stop, okay?” Inuyasha said gently.

Sesshoumaru found could not refuse his Little Mate. He realized he was secure enough, with himself and his own Alpha-nature, that he could submit to his delicious Little Mate in private. So…he turned to look over his shoulder at Inuyasha and answered him, “Yes Yasha…show me what you want, _do to me what you want_. I am yours and you are mine, Mate.”

Inuyasha’s eyes darkened even more with arousal as Sesshoumaru spoke, and he couldn’t help lowering his body to cover his Mate’s, using his hand to hold Sesshoumaru’s face to the side so he could devour his mouth. Sesshoumaru moaned into the tender, passionate kiss, and then howled his pleasure into his Mate’s mouth as Inuyasha penetrated him fully from behind without warning.

 _‘Oh, gods… **fuck** …! I am **so** happy I let him **do** this!’_ he thought wildly, as he felt himself impaled by Inuyasha’s large, heavy cock. The friction first, then the driving force into his pleasure spot from a different angle, it actually made Sesshoumaru’s legs tremble as he cried out, arching his neck back in delight and breaking the kiss.

Inuyasha stayed over Sesshoumaru, wrapping one arm around his waist to support him, licking up his spine, kissing and biting the sides and back of his neck, before taking Sesshoumaru’s hair in his fist and turning his head to devour his mouth once again. The dominance exhibited by Inuyasha only excited Sesshoumaru more.

 _‘Gods… **he’s** **so fucking tight** …so **hot** …I’m not gonna last if I don’t keep it slow,’_ Inuyasha thought desperately.

However, Sesshoumaru was not going to cooperate with Inuyasha any more than Inuyasha had cooperated with him. When Inuyasha released his mouth once more, and leaned back to grip his hips in both strong hands, Sesshoumaru thrust his entire body back into his Mate’s, crying out at the pleasure flooding his system. _‘Ahhh…it’s constant…this mind-shocking pleasure,’_ he thought.

Inuyasha tried to thrust in and out gently, but Sesshoumaru wanted more. He pulled his body forward suddenly, off of Inuyasha completely, and before the Hanyou could react, he thrust back on to him _hard_. Inuyasha’s breath actually stopped at this, before he lost the tiny bit of control he’d been holding on to.

His grip changed, and his claw-tips punctured tiny holes in Sesshoumaru’s skin, but the Youkai did not notice. All he felt was Inuyasha slamming violently into him, and continuing at a fast pace…which is _exactly_ what he had been wanting.

He could not believe how fantastic it felt…to _let go_. He had never imagined it before Inuyasha… He _could_ have forced them to become ‘alpha’ and ‘beta’…but he did not want that for Inuyasha…for a myriad of reasons. Now, his decision came back to him, and he felt incredibly lucky that he had decided the way he had.

Inuyasha tried to slow again, desperate to make it last. This was his first time doing this, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long if he didn’t slow down. But as he did, his grip loosened on Sesshoumaru’s hips, and Sesshoumaru’s Alpha-nature, his natural control, came to the forefront; but not in the way Inuyasha would have guessed.

Sesshoumaru lunged forward, and again he pulled himself off of Inuyasha entirely. This time however, he spun around faster than Inuyasha’s eyes could track him. As Sesshoumaru pushed him to lay on his back, Inuyasha had the thought that their positions had just reversed, and his own Alpha-nature, even though not as dominant as Sesshoumaru’s, came howling to the surface; not about to be denied _this_ time.

Before he could do anything more than snarl and growl menacingly, Sesshoumaru had straddled his hips and impaled himself on Inuyasha’s long, thick shaft.

Inuyasha howled with Sesshoumaru this time, the noise filling the room and echoing off the high ceilings. His hips thrust up so high and hard that he nearly unseated Sesshoumaru at first. Inuyasha gripped his hips again, and Sesshoumaru leaned down to kiss him, pulling his hips up at the same time and allowing for room so Inuyasha could continue to thrust up into him.

They kissed wildly as they met each other thrust for violent thrust, crying out their ecstasy into each other’s mouth. Eventually needing air, Sesshoumaru leaned back and began to raise and lower himself more slowly, while Inuyasha followed his lead.

Sesshoumaru, with his eyes closed, rose up before sinking back down; grinding his hips, concentrating on every new sensation Inuyasha was giving him. Inuyasha couldn’t help it…he propped himself up on his elbows to watch his lovely Mate ride him.

Sesshoumaru was truly a sensual creature. He raised his hands from bracing himself on Inuyasha’s chest, and moved them to pinch his own nipples as he rode his Mate. Inuyasha was practically drooling, watching this kinky display, and reached out to tease the large erection bobbing above his stomach.

Sesshoumaru moaned and his head fell back in pleasure at feeling Inuyasha take hold of him. His hands dropped, but instead of falling forward, he fell backward and braced his hands on Inuyasha’s bent legs. This caused Inuyasha’s penetration to shift, and Sesshoumaru cried out at the intensity of the feelings this caused in his body.

Watching his Mate’s carnal pleasure, the way Sesshoumaru was riding him so wildly, and hearing his cries of bliss, Inuyasha could no longer just lay there. He rose and drew his legs up further, to push Sesshoumaru’s ass forward, causing his Mate to cry out at the shift inside his body. He could have grabbed for Sesshoumaru’s hips, but he wanted him to keep up with his own movements…he felt they were perfect already.

So instead of taking control of Sesshoumaru’s actions, he showed just how lithe and flexible he was. He curled forward, braced his hands behind him, and after teasing the dripping head with his tongue, he sucked Sesshoumaru’s cock down in one swallow.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes shot open and he looked down at his Little Mate, incredulous at what he was doing...that he even _could_ do such a thing at all, amazed him. The pleasure coursing through his system became too much to contain, and he felt something inside him unhinge.

 _“ **Yasha!!** Hnnnn-ohhh- **gods** - **fucking** - **yes!!!** **I…** **I…submit to you!** ”_ he screamed as he rode Inuyasha wildly.

Inuyasha allowed his fangs to scrape lightly over Sesshoumaru’s shaft as he heard those words. As much as they drove him even wilder, they also found a place in his heart at the same time. He cherished them just as much as he never needed to hear them again. He would submit more often to Sesshoumaru, and he had absolutely no problem with that. This time, with Sesshoumaru’s submission to him, it was enough. He’d hold it in his heart forever.

‘ _I’ve gotta touch him…’_ he thought.

Swallowing around the thick cock in his mouth, and stroking the stripes at the base with his tongue again, he reached forward now, grasped Sesshoumaru’s hips, and began to lift him over his cock. He couldn’t really thrust in this position, but his arms were very strong, and he lifted his beautiful Mate easily. This allowed Sesshoumaru to give up all control, and he melted into the carnal bliss flooding his entire system.

Leaning back still, he rode his Little Mate as Inuyasha sucked and fucked him into oblivion. _‘ **How** … **?** **How** can he **do this?** I never knew he was so…flexible, but I should have. **Ohhhh** … **fuck** …I did not believe I would want to submit very often, but if it will be **this** amazing, I may be doing this **much** **more** than I had planned,’_ Sesshoumaru thought wildly. _‘I…fuck! **Just how in the hell does he DO this?!?** ’_

Aloud, Sesshoumaru’s words were not nearly so coherent. When he could string together his broken words at all, they were fractured further by his heaving breaths and pleasured cries. He rode Inuyasha with wild abandon, thrashing and writhing on his cock, all his carefully practiced control long gone by now.

“ ** _Yasha-aaahh_** … _Ohhhhhh_ **_gods!_** _Ooooh_ **_yes!_** _Oh_ , **_please_** … **_please_** _do not_ **_ever_** _**stop**_ … _it_ _feels so **gooood!**_ _Fuck, **yes**_ … ** _sooo_** _**fucking good!**_ **_Ahhhhh_** …. ** _ohhhh_** …. ** _oh kami_** …. _ohhhh_ … _oh_ … ** _Yasha!”_** Sesshoumaru cried.

And then, _“ **Yes!!!**_ ” he screamed as he slammed himself down fully, with enough violent force to bruise Inuyasha’s hips, one last time. His body released and he came deep in his Mate’s throat.

Inuyasha’s ears had been twitching madly at the sounds Sesshoumaru made; but hearing this last, his ears perked up straight and his eyes rolled back in his head in rapture. _‘Oh gods, he tastes so fucking fantastic!’_ he thought excitedly as he swallowed all that Sesshoumaru gave him.

The rhythmic clenching of his entire length, buried deep in Sesshoumaru’s body, made him roar around the thick cock in his mouth as he came _hard_. This sound reverberated through Sesshoumaru’s ultrasensitive body and had the effect of drawing out his orgasm even further.

When Sesshoumaru had no more left to give, Inuyasha licked the last of Sesshoumaru’s essence from his spent shaft, and rose up dazedly to lick his own lips. Then he fell back, boneless. Sesshoumaru fell backward as well and landed on Inuyasha’s slightly-bent legs, still straddling Inuyasha, and still impaled fully.

For long minutes neither stirred, feeling an almost coma-like lassitude flood their muscles. All Inuyasha could do was caress the skin nearest to his limp hands and wait until he could move.

Finally, Inuyasha sat up, intending to pull Sesshoumaru forward to lie over his chest.

“Sesshoumaru?!” he cried, worry for his Mate driving any other thoughts from him mind.

Sesshoumaru had lost consciousness.

Still connected, Inuyasha sat up frantically. Using his knees to help his weakened arms, he push-pulled Sesshoumaru up and into his embrace, checking to be sure he was breathing properly. When he realized what had happened, and that Sesshoumaru was fine, he couldn’t help a _gigantic_ smile.

 _‘ **I did it!** I made **him** pass out **too**!’_ he thought smugly at first. Then his thoughts turned to warm satisfaction. _‘I gave **him** pleasure like he gave to **me** …’_ he thought happily.

He stroked Sesshoumaru’s back as he leaned backward again and pulled his Mate to lie down on top of him, relishing the feel of his weight. He was kissing and licking Sesshoumaru’s throat and cheek, gently caressing the body above him, when an intense flash of color caught the attention of his half-closed eyes.

On Sesshoumaru’s right side, where his shoulder joined his neck, about four inches in size, was a hollow, but otherwise perfect, replica of Inuyasha’s golden Sun. To the lower right and partially in the main disc of the Sun, entwined in and cradled by the Sun’s curving rays, was a slightly smaller, hollow but perfect, blue Crescent Moon.

Inside the Moon were three tiny golden snowflakes; inside the Sun, three tiny blue stars. Scattered over it all were tiny swirls that looked to Inuyasha like wind, and it almost looked to be moving… _‘Like it’s alive, or something,’_ he thought.

 _‘Wait… **This** … **This** is… **my mark?** ’_ he thought with incredulity and wonder. _‘Something **that beautiful** came…from… **me??** ’_ He could not help himself: he brushed his lips lightly over his mark, feeling the raised texture. His tongue darted out to trace the beautifully colored lines. _‘The colors are so beautiful and intense!’_

Sesshoumaru began to feel something rising, resonating deep within his body, and he came to consciousness wrapped up in the purely decadent experience of lying on his Little Mate’s body, still impaled, and feeling Inuyasha’s heartbeat both through his chest and his half-hard length still buried deep within him.

Then that same resonating feeling rose up again, and now that he was fully conscious, he could recognize it for what it was, even though he had never felt it before. _From the Mating Mark_ …Love, in massive amounts, flooded his being, and following close behind was trust and hope. He raised his head to look at Inuyasha…to say something; but before he could, he was shocked speechless.

There, on Inuyasha’s right side, was **_his_** _mark_.

About four inches in size, and nearly glowing with the intensity of the colors, was a hollow, but perfect, replica of his own blue Crescent Moon. Cradled in the crescent and overlapping the lower tip of the Moon was a smaller, hollow, but totally perfect replica of Inuyasha’s golden Sun. Three golden snowflakes were inside the Moon, and three blue stars were inside the Sun. All decorated with tiny swirls… It looked alive. As if it was moving with the wind.

_‘ **This** ….is… **mine?** I… I never knew it could be **so** **beautiful**. The intensity of my love for Inuyasha is represented perfectly.’_

As he came out of his shocked trance, he realized that Inuyasha was looking at him tenderly. He felt a clawed hand touch his face, and pull him into a slow, reverent kiss. It began with soft lips only touching at first, then Inuyasha’s tongue asked for entrance, and Sesshoumaru’s mouth granted it. Shifting Sesshoumaru’s head back slightly, Inuyasha licked and twisted his tongue against Sesshoumaru’s outside their mouths in a ‘tongue kiss,’ driving Sesshoumaru to growl with desire.

He then sucked Sesshoumaru’s tongue deep into his own mouth, before twisting his tongue around his, and driving his tongue into Sesshoumaru’s mouth strongly. Sesshoumaru’s mind blanked out at this dominant treatment, and he could do no more than clutch at Inuyasha’s shoulders and fall into the kiss.

Lips were ravished, and time meant nothing.

When Inuyasha began to pull back, he did it slowly, ending it with another tongue kiss, and causing Sesshoumaru to lean forward to continue it. Inuyasha couldn’t refuse him, and after they had kissed again, and again, Inuyasha finally pulled back to look deeply into Sesshoumaru’s eyes.

“ _I **love** you Sesshou_ , **_my beloved Mate_** ,” he stated simply, but Sesshoumaru heard the wealth of love in that statement. More than the words, it was the _way_ it was said…and even more, the feeling through the link that accompanied those words. Tears rose in the Youkai Lord’s eyes, and Inuyasha leaned up to lick them away before they could fall.

Clutching at each other, they held each other tightly. Sesshoumaru then licked the edge of an ear now decorated with long, lightly-curling fur and whispered, “And _I **love** **you**_ _Yasha_ , **_my_ _cherished_ _Little Mate_**.” Feeling the emotion in Sesshoumaru’s words, hearing those words coming from his Mate…Inuyasha was then flooded with the love Sesshoumaru felt for him through their link.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward, and lay his head on Inuyasha’s shoulder. He wanted to stay right where he was, filled with his Mate and his essence. Inuyasha was not complaining; wanting only to sleep buried deep within his incredible Mate.

They fell asleep joined as one.

 

~tbc

*****

*****If you want a pic of their Mating Mark…just ask.** **PrincessAurora5335@gmail.com**

*****

 

**_Japanese used in this story:_ **

**_Hontōni arigatōgozaima_** : (本当にありがとうございま) “Thank you very much indeed.”

 ** _Doutei_** : 童貞  (どうてい, dōtei) man's virginity; male virgin  (For a female virgin, this is used: 処女性  (しょじょせい, shojosei)

 ** _Oishii_** : (おいしい) (美味しい) “tasty”

****


	23. Change of Heart - Chapter 23 – Dinner & Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with a desert of drama…a tiny bit of drama. ;) Some little hints of things to come later too.
> 
> Plus some cuteness from Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****  
> *****
> 
> I don’t own this. All I get is my own twisted satisfaction.
> 
> *****
> 
> Of course, reviews totally inspire me. Thanks to all who’ve reviewed and told me what you think! <3
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ   
> IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****

****

** Chapter 23 – Dinner & Drama **

 

 _‘Hmmmmm…’_ Inuyasha thought as he awoke to bright, late afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows. _‘Now I could definitely wake up like **this** every day of my life from now on. Or at least some version of it…as long as we’re wrapped up this way, I’ll never have even one complaint.’_

Inuyasha opened his eyes just as Sesshoumaru did, and kissing him softly, Inuyasha lifted Sesshoumaru from him, allowing his shaft to slip from that amazing heat with a growl, and settled him on his stomach. Sesshoumaru growled too at the loss, not truly ready to be separated yet, but knowing they had to.

“Yasha,” he began, then hesitated.

“Sesshou? What is it?” Inuyasha asked softly.

Sesshoumaru looked down for a moment, struggling to find the words he wanted to say…a very rare occurrence for him.

Inuyasha touched his face softly, causing Sesshoumaru to look up and meet his gaze. “You know that you never have to hesitate to say anything to me, right? I… I see you as such an _impossibly strong Alpha_ … ** _my Alpha_** …nothing you ever say will make me think any less. You already knew that, didn’t you?” Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened as it seemed Inuyasha was reading his mind. It was not that he felt any less an Alpha by saying tender words, but that he was unused to it, and it did not come easily.

“Yes, Inuyasha, I know that,” he smiled down at his beautiful Little Mate. “I suppose I feel just as you explained to me before: that ‘getting the words from my mind to my mouth’ is what I am having a difficult time with. I am unused to these feelings, and they seem to overwhelm me at times. Forgive me if I hesitate, and remember it is never because of you.” Sesshoumaru replied.

“I… I want to thank you. You made my experience with you _so incredible_ ….so _amazing_. In all honesty, I have no words to use to describe what you have _done_ to me, or _how_ you have made me feel. Just know that I will _definitely_ want all this again. And _again_. And _even more_ ,” Sesshoumaru smiled sexily as he finished.

“ _Fuck_ , Sesshou,” Inuyasha choked out. “You say that, and look at me that way, and all I can think of is driving back into your body. You’re _killing_ me here. And yeah, it’s exactly what you did to _me_ , how _you_ made me feel, and all I wanted to do was make you feel the same….that incredibly liberating pleasure. I _love_ you, and I am so happy we are Mates.

“I’m also incredibly grateful that I got smart at the right moment and didn’t want to _wait_ to become Mates. Just thinking about all we would have missed out on, just in the last day, ya’ know?” Inuyasha smiled blissfully, causing Sesshoumaru to choke back a groan of his own.

“But we _have_ to get up, right?” Inuyasha asked. “I know you skipped work, but I thought I heard you say something about going down to dinner?”

“Hmmmm….yes, we must go down to dinner. So I suppose we should get up, as much as I do not wish to,” Sesshoumaru replied. “My mind will be filled with thoughts of returning here _soon_ after dinner,” he finished with a smile.

Inuyasha lunged up to capture those lips as Sesshoumaru finished speaking. After battling with each other using their tongues, Inuyasha fell back onto the sheets.

“Damn it…we’re certainly _not_ making this any easier, are we? Shit…you’re gonna have to move, ‘cause you’ve got me pinned here,” Inuyasha groaned harshly.

Sesshoumaru nodded and barely bit back a whimper as he slid off of Inuyasha’s body. After both agreeing that bathing separately would be the best idea, Inuyasha threw on a robe, kissed Sesshoumaru’s full, slightly bruised lips once more, and walked to his own room, feeling like some force was trying to pull him back with each step.

For his part, Sesshoumaru was experiencing the same thing. _‘There are times when being Lord absolutely sucks,’_ he thought, smiling at how, at least in his internal conversations, he was sounding more and more like Inuyasha. Only a few years ago, he would have been furious with himself…but now, he loved it. How things could change, he mused contentedly.

 

***

 

Before bathing, Sesshoumaru, for the first time in his life, stood in front of his wardrobe and could not decide what to wear.

Just as he was becoming frustrated, a knock sounded at his outer door. A quick sniff of the air told him it was Rin. He became slightly worried, as he was not expecting her. Moving to the door he called for her to enter, and he met her as he opened the door to the sitting room.

“Rin, is everything alright?” he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh! Hai, My Lord. It’s only that I hadn’t seen you yet today, and wanted to make sure things were okay. Is everything alright with you and Inuyasha-Ojisan?” she asked with concern.

He gifted her with one of his rare smiles. “Yes Rin, everything is quite good with Inuyasha and me. You need not have any concerns. We will be coming down for the evening meal very soon. I must only choose something to wear,” he finished with a frown.

Rin noticed this, of course. She noticed everything when it came to her Lord. It was how she had been able to be so close to him after he revived her.

“My Lord, may **_I_** choose something for you?” she asked shyly.

His eyes widened fractionally, then he decided it certainly could not do any harm, so he answered, “Hmmm, yes Rin, you may. Perhaps you can find something for me, as I am having some trouble.”

Rin’s smile lit up the room. “Yes My Lord!” she cried happily, as she skipped to the wardrobe.

It only took her a few moments, and she turned to Sesshoumaru with an all-black kimono and hakama.

The collar and ends of the sleeves were edged in 3 inch-wide bands of silver silk. The spirals stitched into the silver silk were done in solid indigo-blue silk embroidery that perfectly matched his Crescent Moon, and his Royal Crest over his heart was stitched with silver thread, accented with indigo.

The long obi was black, with the ends matching the sleeves of the kimono: five-inch wide bands of silver silk embroidered with indigo-blue spirals. Above the bands of silk on each end of the obi was a phoenix, posed regally, and embroidered in silver.

“My Lord, you wear black very rarely, perhaps Inuyasha-Ojisan would enjoy seeing you in it?” she asked as she also pulled out the matching, embroidered leather slippers to go with the outfit.

He bowed to her female sense of fashion. “Yes, thank you Rin, I will go with your choice. Go ahead, and we will see you at the table shortly.”

“Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!” she said with a smile as she skipped out and closed both sets of double doors behind her. Sesshoumaru did not notice that, rather than continuing down the hall, she knocked on Inuyasha’s door next.

 

***

 

Inuyasha was in the same place as Sesshoumaru had been just moments ago: standing before his wardrobe with a frown on his face. Sure, Sesshoumaru loved him in black, but it’s all he’d worn so far, and he wanted something different. _‘Purple? Red? Fuck…I’ve never been any good at this shit,’_ he thought crossly.

Hearing the knock, and scenting who it was, he tied his robe tighter and moved to answer the door as he called for her to enter, just as Sesshoumaru had.

“Hey kiddo. What’cha doin’? Do you need me for anything?” Inuyasha asked with a smile.

“Nope. I just missed you today. You’ll be at dinner?” she asked.

“Yeah, eventually. I’ve just gotta’ choose something to wear. I’ve never been good at this kind of thing,” he confessed with a frown.

“May I help? I’m good at this, I think. Maybe I can find something you’ll like?” she offered.

Inuyasha hesitated at first. Kagome had always been critical of him whenever it came to what he wore, but the more he thought about it, he realized Rin would never act like that.

“Yeah, why not? You sure can’t do any worse than I already am,” he winked at her as he allowed her to skip past him happily and enter his rooms.

Again, in just moments, she turned with an outfit for him to wear that he had not noticed in the wardrobe yet.

It was a stunning outfit. The kimono was pure, icy white, and embroidered all over with very subtle, swirling designs in white silk thread. The ends of the sleeves had been trimmed in a five-inch wide band of bright, royal blue silk that had been embroidered with solid Celtic knotwork in gold silk thread. The collar had a matching band of blue silk; about three inches wide, but otherwise identical. He then noticed the Royal Crest embroidered in gold silk as well, accented with blue to match the collar and sleeves.

The hakama were the same icy white as the kimono, also embroidered with swirling designs in white thread.

The long obi was striking; mostly icy white, embroidered like the kimono and hakama. Each end had been trimmed, on both sides, in a five-inch wide band of the same blue silk. But this time, there was an image of a Phoenix on each end, heavily embroidered in gold above the blue silk, and both were posed differently.

The outfit was a stunning work of art.

Rin explained, “The knotwork here is called ‘Celtic knots,’ and is considered sacred in the lands where it was created. Sesshoumaru-sama traveled there last year, and had this made for you at that time. Do you like it?”

Inuyasha was nearly speechless. _‘Sesshoumaru had this made for me… **last** **year?** In a far-away land? Was it when he was searching for a way to free me from the rosary? It had to have been,’_ he realized.

“Are you sure I should wear it now? Maybe he meant it for our Mating Ceremony?” Inuyasha asked, as he blushed lightly to be mentioning that to this young woman.

Rin just smiled her huge, innocent smile. “No, he had _another_ made for that,” she said just before she clamped her hands over her mouth and looked up at him with wide, guilty eyes.

Inuyasha smiled back. “Don’t worry kiddo, I didn’t hear anything. Hey, did you just say somethin’?” he teased.

Her smile returned and they winked at each other. “Oh! Here are the matching shoes. Aren’t they pretty?” she exclaimed, holding out a pair of white leather slippers with a golden phoenix embroidered on the top.

Inuyasha could only think, _‘Wow…’_

“Can I help with anything else, Ojisan?” Rin asked.

“Nope, you totally helped already. I’ve gotta take a quick bath, then I’ll get dressed. I’ll see ya’ at dinner. Thanks again Rin, you’re the best,” he patted her shoulder affectionately.

Instead of leaving it there, Rin leaned up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly.

Inuyasha had never been very comfortable with affection like this, but as he tentatively hugged her back, he realized that it was a very different feeling than anything he’d ever experienced. It took him a moment, but he finally figured it out: _It was the feeling a parent had when hugging their own child._ He hugged her tighter at this realization, and propped his chin on the top of her head affectionately.

He got a flash of scent from her that startled him for a moment. Even with his heightened sense of smell, just increased from his mating with Sesshoumaru, it was _very_ faint. _‘What is this scent? It’s like…my human scent? Huh? Maybe that’s it…just that it’s a human scent. It’s so faint anyway, I’m probably imagining it. I don’t have a lot of my human scent left, and I can’t really tell what this is…._ ’

He realized it was so indistinct, even with his newly heightened senses, he never would have noticed it unless he was this close to her. He also felt a twinge from his own spiritual power, now much stronger since the rosary had been removed. _‘Could that be why I **sense** this more than **scent** it? Is my spiritual power trying to tell me something?’_ he wondered. He decided to think about it later.

Releasing her, he gave her a playful shove towards the door. “Thanks again. Now get outta here so I can finish! I’m starvin’!”

Rin bounced out the door happily, causing Inuyasha to smile once again as he turned to go take a bath.

 

***

 

This time, as the brothers met in the hallway between their rooms, they both arrived at the same time. Turning to meet each other, both felt their mouths open wide in surprise at exactly the same moment.

 _‘Holy shit,’_ Inuyasha thought. _‘If I thought he was the most beautiful creature on the planet in his normal white, in black….just….holy fuck! Gods… I wish we didn’t have to go to dinner…instead, I’d drag him back into my room, and worship every inch of him with my tongue.’_

Sesshoumaru was a kami come down to earth in the black and silver silks. His pale, pearlescent skin was glowing in contrast, as was his hair, caught up in a high ponytail with an indigo blue silk ribbon, and falling to swirl around his shoulders. His marks were darkened slightly and the black around his eyes made them practically scream for attention. He looked like some divine creature from one of those ‘movies’ Kagome had him watch in her time. Of course, none of the characters on the screen there could even come close to comparing to Sesshoumaru’s beauty.

 _‘Oh, my god…he’s stunning,’_ Sesshoumaru thought. _‘In red, he was always beautiful, in black, he looks so amazing; in white… I cannot find words, even in my own mind, to describe this vision. How did I get so fortunate to have this beautiful Little Mate? I would give anything if we could simply forget dinner, and I could strip him of these lovely silks, and devour the even more lovely skin beneath.’_

Inuyasha was a fantasy ideal in the white and blue silks. The icy white color accented his tanned skin perfectly, and he looked every inch an InuYoukai Prince. His hair was bound up in a high ponytail with gold silk, and the longer hair on his ears was even more easily seen, draping down on the sides sexily, making Sesshoumaru wish to lick those delicious ears and pull at that longer hair with his lips. He too had used a tiny bit of oil on his marks, to darken them, as well as black below his eyes. It seemed to Sesshoumaru that they cried out for him to get lost in them.

Without ever realizing they had moved, they suddenly found their lips being devoured by their Mate’s. Hot, slick tongues danced, clawed hands grasped at silk-covered flesh, and each cried out softly as they felt their Mate’s hands touch, and then grip their ass tightly. They pulled each other tighter, grinding their hips slightly, and could not help but feel the erection each had pressing sharply into its mate.

“ _Fuck_ , Inuyasha. We _must_ stop. My control around you is not very good, as you know, and we _must_ go down to dinner,” Sesshoumaru moaned into Inuyasha’s mouth.

“Hnnnn… Yeah, I know,” Inuyasha moaned back. “But how long do we gotta _stay_ at dinner?” He looked up at his Mate through his lashes with a seductive smile.

“Ahhh, my brilliant Little Mate, you are absolutely correct,” Sesshoumaru smiled back with his own aroused smile, “We do _not_ have to stay for _long_ , do we?”

“And the quicker we _go_ , the sooner we can be _back_.” Inuyasha continued with a large smile.

“Again, I bow to your brilliance,” Sesshoumaru grinned.

They released each other reluctantly. Inuyasha turned to walk down the hall and stopped. Reaching out his hand to his Mate, he asked, “So, you comin’ with me?”

“I would follow you anywhere, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru answered as he took the offered hand.

They walked down the hall and made their way to the evening meal, both wearing soft smiles of contentment.

 

***

 

Upon entering the dining hall this night, they both were surprised that it was full…completely full. Every chair, except for the two at the head of the table, was taken, and the hall was filled with conversation and laughter that stopped as they entered.

All in attendance rose from their chairs at the impressive sight of them.

Two stunning InuYoukai Princes stalked confidently into the hall. Hand in hand, they walked to the large chairs at the head of the table. Sesshoumaru pulled out Inuyasha’s chair for him first, smiling gently at his Mate as he seated him. He then took his own chair, and waved for all to be seated.

Rin smiled hugely at her Lords, ecstatically happy for them.

Inuyasha was pleased to see Masahiro seated to his left, and next to him was Takeru Taisho. He smiled and nodded at them both in greeting. On Sesshoumaru’s right was Rin, and seated next to her was a youkai he’d not met yet.

Jaken was seated to the right of this new youkai, and Inuyasha couldn’t help but laugh inside. _‘Ha! That idiot kappa carries that Nintoujou with him everywhere!’_ The Staff of Two Heads was actually balanced _in_ the chair with Jaken, and Inuyasha couldn’t help but wonder if he slept and bathed with it too.

Kenzo rushed out, bringing wine and water for each.

Before the meal began, Kaito, seated next to Rin, quietly slid the papers for Sesshoumaru’s signature across the table. At Sesshoumaru’s nod, he spoke.

“Lord Inuyasha, my name is Kaito. I served your father for many centuries, and have served Lord Sesshoumaru since his ascension. I will continue to serve you both with pride, and if I can ever be of service to you in any way, it would be an honor. I have waited long to meet you, and I am very pleased that I am finally able to do so,” he bowed his head to Inuyasha.

“It is my pleasure to meet you Kaito-san,” Inuyasha replied formally, surprising and impressing Sesshoumaru, who had never heard Inuyasha speak in such a manner. “I have much to learn about the way the Lands of the West are administered, but I look forward to the challenge. Your help will, no doubt, be much appreciated.”

“Arigatou, My Lord. I look forward to working with you,” Kaito smiled.

Sesshoumaru reached under the table and squeezed Inuyasha’s hand gently. Leaning over, he whispered, “You continually impress me, Little Mate.”

Inuyasha blushed lightly, but only smiled in reply.

Just like Masahiro and Takeru, Kaito could not help but stare; and like them, he was savvy enough in court manners that no one noticed him doing so. Inuyasha’s markings were as striking and beautiful as they were obvious. _‘The council should not object so strongly once they see the young Lord. His markings are amazing, and proof that, if any human blood remains, it is only a small amount. His Mother’s power should further attenuate any objections they have. Human though she was, she was the most powerful miko ever known to live. I hope this makes things easier for them both. They deserve happiness after so much pain,’_ Kaito thought to himself.

 _‘But I believe I will not say anything about his marks to the rest of the Council. Let them be surprised when they first see him,’_ Kaito thought gleefully. He made eye contact with Masahiro and Takeru, and they all smiled the same smile, each of them eager to see how the prejudiced council would react to Inuyasha.

Also unnoticed by those at the head of the table, the few servants who had felt some prejudice against Inuyasha for his hanyou status were suddenly confronted with a full-InuYoukai Prince, as far as they could tell, and for all but one, their objections disappeared. Their Lords would not have been happy to know those feelings had existed, and so they prayed that neither Lord ever found out.

The only advisors at this meal were the ones next to the Royal Family. Kaito was one of Sesshoumaru’s most trusted advisors, and a reliable and trustworthy friend. Masahiro had been a trusted friend and confidant for Sesshoumaru his entire life. Takeru had been his friend since childhood. The other council members or advisors, while trusted to a point, were not youkai he would prefer to dine with in a relaxed setting.

Sesshoumaru suddenly realized that his three most trusted friends were all youkai who had badgered him to bring Inuyasha home for centuries. How had he missed that?

Kenzo rushed out again, this time followed by his staff, bearing heavily laden platters of food. Again, Sesshoumaru served himself quickly, so Inuyasha could also start right away.

Inuyasha began eating immediately, as usual; interested in eating and not talking. Seeing this, Sesshoumaru thought happily, _‘No matter how formally he speaks, thank the gods he is still my Little Mate at heart…eating so happily, he looks much more like himself.’_

They ate leisurely, but were not as eager to linger as they had been before. As they finished their wine, their eyes met, and no words were needed.

Sesshoumaru invited all at the table to continue to enjoy their meal, and then they rose in unison.

Sesshoumaru offered his arm to Inuyasha with a tender look none at the table had ever seen before, except for Rin…and even she had never seen _this_ particular gaze. Inuyasha took the offered arm with a gentle smile of his own. Seeing this made Rin smile behind her delicate hand as they approached her chair.

Sesshoumaru stopped next to her. Leaning down, he whispered, “Rin, I have not forgotten our conversation about Kohaku. Inuyasha and I will discuss it tomorrow, and we will tell you what we have decided.”

“Thank you My Lord!” she replied happily.

As he rose, he wondered about Inuyasha’s scent on Rin. _‘When did she see him before the meal?’_ he asked himself. He felt a flash of jealousy, and was surprised to find that it was _not_ because Inuyasha had touched Rin, but that Inuyasha had been touched by someone, _any_ one other than _himself_. He also realized how ridiculous this was, and it bothered him that he would feel this way at all.

Inuyasha noticed Sesshoumaru’s sudden tension. _‘He was happy when he leaned down to talk to Rin…so what happened as he rose up to change that? Could he have scented me on her? Of course he could…that was a stupid question,’_ he thought to himself. _‘So is he upset that I touched her? I feel jealousy from him….is this feeling something I am getting through the link we now have?’_

 _‘But **jealousy? Why?** He knows he has **all** of me….so is it over **Rin?** ’ _These thoughts upset him… Could it be that Sesshoumaru did not trust him in some way?

As they exited the dining hall, Inuyasha asked, “Hey, Sesshoumaru, do you think we can walk in my forest for a while? Or on the cliffs?”

Sesshoumaru hid his surprise. “Of course we can, which would you prefer?”

“Let’s see my forest,” Inuyasha decided.

 

~tbc

 

*****

**_Japanese used in this Chapter:_ **

**_Nintoujou_** : (人頭杖, **Nintōjō** , lit. " _Human Head Cane_ "), also known as The Staff of Two Heads in the English version is the "weapon" Jaken uses. It can produce long streams of flame, and generate large floods of water.

  ** _Taisho_** : General (used after the name, for example: “Takeru Taisho” =  “General Takeru”)

 

Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from Inuyasha, or Inuyasha: The Final Act…those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ.


	24. Change of Heart - Chapter 24 – Trusting Completely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***THIS IS SO FAR FROM 'WORK SAFE' IT SHOULD BE IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED... XD
> 
> Make-up sex turns emotional. ;) 
> 
> (*Wow, I realized something a moment ago: I just wrote 13 single-spaced pages of SEX. Srsly. (+2 of drama.) I KNOW I’m sick for sure now (pneumonia)…since this always makes me feel better…takes my mind off how shitty I feel. ;) 13 pages!) ;) 
> 
> ROTFLMAO
> 
> *More mental images inspired by the amazing Zyephen and her art. Want the pics or links? Let me know. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> Of course, reviews totally inspire me. Thanks to all who’ve reviewed and told me what you think! <3
> 
> *****
> 
> Still don't own them...

 

** Chapter 24 – Trusting Completely **

 

As they walked out into the moonlight in Inuyasha’s forest, Inuyasha removed his hand from Sesshoumaru’s arm, kicked off his shoes, pulled off the socks, and leaped up into the largest tree. His abrupt leave-taking startled Sesshoumaru, who could only stand still and stare at Inuyasha’s back in surprise.

Inuyasha found the largest branch was more comfortable than he’d thought it would be. More than three feet in width and perfectly smooth, it was a nice place to sit. He settled himself there and stared out over the wall at the ocean in silence.

Sesshoumaru suddenly found himself worried about facing Inuyasha. _‘What has happened? He seemed so happy, and I could feel his love and desire for me through our link…his wish to go to our rooms. So what has happened in such a short period of time?’_

He did not realize one very important thing: He was forgetting that Inuyasha could sense _Sesshoumaru’s own_ feelings through their link, and so his feelings about Rin with Inuyasha’s scent, even as brief as they had been, were not as unnoticed as he believed.

Sesshoumaru finally convinced his feet to move, and walked over to stand beneath Inuyasha’s branch. Looking up and trying to see the boy’s face, he said, “Otouto, may I ask why you are up in a tree and far from me? I want nothing more than to feel you in my arms….do you not want the same?”

Inuyasha remained silent for long minutes…minutes that seemed eternal to the Demon Lord standing below him. Finally, he looked down. His expression was filled with pain, and it struck Sesshoumaru like a physical blow. His first thought was, _‘How did I not feel his pain? I should have…instantly!’_

Inuyasha saw this reaction. “Sesshoumaru, I may be pretty fuckin’ ignorant about most of our heritage, but I _do_ know a little about mating marks, including the things that can be _felt_ through them, as well as the fact that they can be blocked with enough effort. My Mother’s power is still very alive within me, so it’s actually pretty easy for me to block stuff…” he trailed off, anger and deep pain evident in his tone.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes had widened as Inuyasha spoke. _‘I have hurt him…badly. How, I know not; but the fact remains that I have. I must fix this. I will not have us at odds.’_

Surprising Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru leaped up and landed gracefully on his branch. Sitting next to the boy, he asked, “What have I done Inuyasha? How have I upset you?”

Inuyasha looked down, and then away as he spoke. “I could tell how happy you were as we left our chairs just now. Then you lean down to talk to Rin. You scented me on her, I’m sure… Am I right? Then you got _jealous_. **W _hy?_ ** You **_know_** you possess **_all of me_** …so your jealousy could _only_ have been about Rin.

“So… What?!? _You think I’d touch her in any way but innocently?_ She’s my _daughter_ now, for fuck’s sake!” he snarled this last with a great deal of venom in his voice, and Sesshoumaru fully realized how wrong he had been.

Sesshoumaru, turning quickly, brought a leg over to straddle the branch. He then gripped Inuyasha’s jaw tightly; turning Inuyasha’s head so he was forced to look at him. This drew a snarl of anger from the boy, but Sesshoumaru did not relent.

“Inuyasha, I am sorry. Yes, you felt jealousy, and yes, it was about your scent on Rin, but it was _not_ for the reason that you believe. I was surprised when I had that feeling, and I realized immediately that it was because **_any_** _other had touched **you**_. _Any_ hand but _mine_ had touched you. I was angry with myself immediately, and I know how wrong that feeling was to have.

“I am unused to these emotions, and feelings of possessiveness of this nature are completely new and foreign to me. I have never been one to share anything that I consider mine; but this is new. I understand that you are not a _thing_ to be possessed, believe me. I apologize. Can you forgive me?” Sesshoumaru asked sincerely.

Inuyasha felt badly right away. “I’m sorry too Sesshou. I overreacted. Stupid,” he shook his head miserably. “I just…. I’ve had these same feelings too, and I’m still learning how to deal with them as well. I’m sorry.” Inuyasha’s ears were drooping fully.

Sesshoumaru’s hand on his face had turned gentle as he had explained his actions to Inuyasha, and now it curled at the boy’s nape. Pulling him closer, he kissed him reverently before saying, “We are learning, my Little Mate. We have the rest of our immortal lives to learn about each other. I would only ask one thing of you.”

“Yeah?” Inuyasha asked softly, greatly affected by the gentle kiss he’d just received.

“I ask that you not hide your feelings from me. Please, do not block the Link without a very good reason. It is the way we will discover everything about each other; how we will grow ever closer. Yes, there will be times when you must block it, and I will be training you in that area; but when it comes to feelings such as these…please, do not do this again,” Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

“I promise,” Inuyasha replied.

“Good. Now,” Sesshoumaru moved to seize Inuyasha, grabbing his right leg and pulling it over the branch so he was straddling the branch as he was, and facing him now. He then grabbed the ornate knot of his obi and hauled him closer. He instantly reached for Inuyasha’s kimono, pulled it and his juban free of his hakama and obi, and opened it wide, exposing Inuyasha’s chest to his hungry gaze.

Inuyasha was stunned at the speed with which he’d been positioned and partially undressed. The cool night air teasing his skin made his eyes open wide, and he gasped at the sensation. Sesshoumaru quickly teased his nipples to hardness with his sharp claws, and the cool breeze made them even more sensitive.

“ _Ahhh!_ Sesshou! _Wha-…?_ ” he tried to ask what Sesshoumaru was doing.

“I am punishing you, Little Mate,” Sesshoumaru explained with a smirk.

This caused a flare of anger in the boy. “ _Huh?_ What the fuck _for?_ ”

“For not using the shortened version of my name even when you were angry. Have I not told you before how much I enjoy hearing that from your lips?” Sesshoumaru said as he leaned forward to lick Inuyasha’s chest.

“ _Ohhhh_ …Sess- _shou_ … Mmmm, nooo, you haven’t…t-told me that before,” Inuyasha stuttered out. “I… I love how…you shorten my name too…it makes me happy to…hear you say it.”

“Ah, then forgive my lapse. And never forget it again,” Sesshoumaru whispered against his skin. “My Mate… _my precious **Yasha**_.”

Inuyasha groaned as Sesshoumaru’s hot tongue licked torturous trails along his chest, making him shiver as the cool night air hit his wet skin. He then shivered even harder as Sesshoumaru reached down and clawed at the skin exposed by his hakama. Having pulled his kimono and juban free, his hakama now had triangular openings over his hips that led to bare skin, even though his obi was still holding them up around his waist.

“Hmmmm…” Sesshoumaru purred. “I should make you wear your hakama in this fashion all the time.” Those deadly, wicked hands then reached in further; with one sliding under his fundoshi to squeeze and caress his testicles, and the other wrapping quickly around his rapidly-hardening shaft, his thumb going instantly to spread the precome gathering at the slit.

“ _Ahhh! Fuck_ , **_Sesshou!_** ” Inuyasha cried softly.

“Come here love,” Sesshoumaru crooned as he freed one hand, pulled on Inuyasha’s obi again, and dragged him even closer. He was delighted when Inuyasha’s legs rose to lie over his own, then wrapped loosely around his waist. Leaving his hand around the obi, he used the backs of his fingers to slide back and forth against Inuyasha’s stomach as he kissed the boy softly at first, before asking for and gaining instant access for his tongue to that delicious mouth.

Inuyasha had reached for Sesshoumaru at the same time, pulling his obi to drag him closer as well. He then did as Sesshoumaru had done, and simply pulled his kimono and juban free from the obi; but he did it so aggressively that it left the silks hanging from his elbows. He quickly found the same open triangles in Sesshoumaru’s hakama, and his own hands began to wander as he matched Sesshoumaru’s actions.

Inuyasha pulled back slightly and teased Sesshoumaru with only his tongue. Licking and nipping at the Youkai’s tongue, he steadily drove Sesshoumaru wild. Duplicating what the Youkai was doing to him…stroking him in the same way he was being stroked, he caused Sesshoumaru to cry out softly against his lips.

“ _Mmmm_ … _Yasha_ …I think…we should move….to our chambers. Would you…come with me?” Sesshoumaru asked between his ragged breaths.

“Of course. You…thought you…had to ask?” Inuyasha teased with a soft smile, his breathing just as ragged.

Reluctantly they removed their hands, and then Sesshoumaru rose from the branch and lunged forward, turning Inuyasha and pulling him bridal-style into his arms. Startled, Inuyasha’s arms flew up to encircle Sesshoumaru’s neck.

“Which chamber would you prefer?” Sesshoumaru asked as he wrapped Moko-moko tightly around them both.

“Your choice,” Inuyasha whispered against Sesshoumaru’s bare chest, nuzzling closer as they rose into the night sky.

Sesshoumaru was beyond rational thought. He only raised them to the balcony closest to them…Inuyasha’s room.

With Inuyasha’s arms wrapped around him and his lips nipping at his collarbone, he impatiently pulled open the balcony doors, walked in swiftly, yanked the bed-curtains out of the way, and lowered Inuyasha to his feet at the edge of the bed.

Once freed, Inuyasha shrugged his open kimono and juban from his body with gratifying swiftness. Sesshoumaru growled low as he did the same, and the vibrations from the growl, even with some physical separation, seemed to go straight to Inuyasha’s cock. He moaned openly and staggered slightly, finding his legs becoming weak with the anticipation he was feeling.

“ _Sesshou_ ,” he called in a soft whisper of breath, swaying, reaching out for Sesshoumaru. He was weak with the desire to feel Sesshoumaru’s hot skin against his own; the need to be touched by his Mate.

Sesshoumaru caught him in his arms, the Alpha in him flushing with pride at seeing how he was affecting Inuyasha. They pressed their chests together, both groaning in bliss at the feel.

Sesshoumaru was also remembering their activities earlier in the day, and he decided he would do as Inuyasha had asked before.

He picked Inuyasha up gently, and laid him on the bed. He untied Inuyasha’s obi, and slid his hakama down his hard-muscled legs, dragging his claws over his skin as he did. He then stripped himself, and climbed up to kneel beside Inuyasha, avoiding the boy’s grasp when he tried to pull him down on top of him.

“Sesshou?” Inuyasha looked up, showing the slight hurt he felt at Sesshoumaru’s refusal.

“Little Yasha, be patient. You had a wish I will now try to fulfill,” he smiled down at the boy, and instantly felt, through their marks, Inuyasha’s hurt disappear completely.

Picking up Inuyasha’s white and blue silk obi, Sesshoumaru leaned forward and blindfolded Inuyasha, tying it securely behind his head. He felt some nervousness through the link, and reassured him instantly.

“You will love this, my Mate. Trust me, and concentrate only on my touch, and what you feel from me through our link. Let your other senses expand. Now, roll over and lay on your stomach,” Sesshoumaru ordered softly, as he gently pushed Inuyasha over.

Inuyasha complied instantly, both by rolling over, and by opening himself to their bond. He was flooded with Sesshoumaru’s feelings for him of love and reassurance, as well as excited arousal, and he waited now with only blissful anticipation in his mind.

Sesshoumaru crawled closer and straddled Inuyasha’s thighs. He then leaned down, and as he kissed and licked up Inuyasha’s spine, he began to grind his aching length against the muscled flesh of the boy’s ass. Inuyasha thrust up into him as much as he was able to, with Sesshoumaru pinning his legs, but he soon realized he couldn’t move much; and he found this turned him on even more.

“I will dominate you, Little Mate. You will learn to trust me completely. I will take you, claim you, fill you with my flesh and my essence. I will drive you wild, and I will have you crying out in rapture. Are you ready?” Sesshoumaru asked as he nipped the edge of Inuyasha’s ear sharply, causing the boy to cry out before he could answer, the little pain only adding to his pleasure.

“ _Oh_ , _kami_ , **_yes_** _Sesshou_ … ** _please_** ,” he cried softly.

Sesshoumaru rose up, spread Inuyasha’s legs wide, and resettled himself between them. Inuyasha moaned at this move, feeling exposed, and realized this was making him even hotter.

“Do not move, Yasha,” Sesshoumaru ordered.

Blindfolded, Inuyasha never knew when or where the next touch was coming from, and it excited him more than he could have imagined it would.

“ _Oh_ , _yesss_ …. ** _gods_** …” he moaned with intense anticipation into the pillows. Gripping the pillows under his head, he waited; feeling like he would snap, he was already wound so tightly.

Sesshoumaru began by caressing every inch of his Little Mate. He rubbed his back and sides, and then ghosted touches over the boy’s firm little ass. He then moved away from the area that he knew Inuyasha wanted him to touch most, and caressed his long, strong legs instead. Moving lower, he began to torture him with his mouth…starting by sucking on his toes.

He proceeded up his right leg, discovering all the little places that made Inuyasha jump, or made him cry out, and he was enjoying himself thoroughly. He also made certain to gently touch every one of Inuyasha’s new sexy marks that he could reach with the boy lying flat, finding they were all still incredibly sensitive.

When he reached his ass again, Sesshoumaru made sure to drag his hair over Inuyasha, already knowing that this drove the boy wild. Inuyasha’s moans and little cries of pleasure were greatly challenging Sesshoumaru’s control, but he continued. He lightly brushed the puckered skin of his entrance with a claw tip, causing his Little Mate to jump, before sliding down the bed and repeating the process on his left leg.

By the time Sesshoumaru reached his ass again, Inuyasha was a squirming mass of nerves, thrusting his hips into the mattress and begging Sesshoumaru for more.

This time, Sesshoumaru only caressed his muscled ass with gentle hands as he moved to his back. Licking and nipping, he got to Inuyasha’s neck, where he kissed and licked softly, and then unexpectedly bit down dominantly on the Mating Mark. Inuyasha shouted his pleasure at Sesshoumaru’s treatment, arching his neck to the left sharply.

With massive effort, Sesshoumaru ignored this submissive display. Instead, kissing his way back down Inuyasha’s spine, he reached his delectable little ass again. He started here with tiny nips against his tailbone, while his claws lightly caressed his stripes. As he nipped the taut flesh of Inuyasha’s ass, he ghosted his fingers over the sensitive area between his balls and ass, before lightly rubbing the base of his testicles with the backs of his fingers.

“Sesshou! _Please_ , damn it! I can’t _take_ any more!”

Sesshoumaru smiled. “ _Mmmm_ …oh, _I_ think you can. I think you can take _much_ more. We have hardly begun…there is much more I will do to you, Little Mate.”

Sesshoumaru then reached down and pulled Inuyasha’s hips up, so he was on his knees, spread open to his Mate. Inuyasha could only hope that Sesshoumaru was through teasing him and would finally give him some relief. He could no longer make the tiny thrusts into the bed, and now felt more exposed and desperate than ever.

“Stay as you are, keep your chest on the bed,” Sesshoumaru ordered, arousal dripping from his voice.

Inuyasha’s cries told Sesshoumaru what he wanted…what he hoped would now happen. But Sesshoumaru was nowhere near finished tasting his delicious Little Yasha.

Sesshoumaru smiled, knowing he was about to blow his Otouto’s mind. He leaned down, spread his ass apart with claw-tipped fingers, ran the back of his thumbs down the crack of his ass to tease him; and then he licked roughly at Inuyasha’s tight little hole.

Inuyasha howled in surprised pleasure as he thought, _‘Gods! That is **so** intense!’_

Sesshoumaru continued, licking insistently at that tiny little opening, and then he dragged his tongue down further to lightly tease below it. Once he had Inuyasha crying out and begging him, he ran his tongue back up, licking over and around his entrance.

As Inuyasha began to thrust his hips, trying for more sensation, it actually thrust his sexy ass even higher in the air, and Sesshoumaru’s vaunted control slipped a little more. He dragged his claws harshly over the boy’s new, very sensitive, stripes, before gripping Inuyasha’s hips in his strong hands.

Inuyasha screamed, and his legs nearly gave out at the intensity of the sensation. Only Sesshoumaru’s tight grip on his hips stopped him from collapsing, and now Inuyasha found he loved the way Sesshoumaru’s claws dug into his skin.

Sesshoumaru used his thumbs to spread the boy’s ass open even further, and this time, he speared his long, sinful tongue through that tight ring of muscle.

Feeling his brother’s tongue piercing his body, Inuyasha arched his back and cried out, “ _Ohh, gods!_ _Sesshou!_ Ahhhh… ** _fuuuck!_** ”

Sesshoumaru pushed in harder, stretching Inuyasha as he drove him insane with the bliss flooding his nerves. Inuyasha’s movements were nearly too much for the Youkai Lord. Every time the boy’s back arched, he exposed himself even more, and it only drove Sesshoumaru’s Alpha-Youki closer to losing control.

Inuyasha couldn’t believe how good it felt, but he also realized he needed so much _more_ …

“Sesshou! Oh, _fuck_ this feels _so gooood!_ Ahhh….but… _ooooh_ , _please_ …I need _you_ …need _more_ …need _all of you inside me! **Please!**_ ”

As Inuyasha begged, his inner muscles were already fluttering around Sesshoumaru’s tongue, and it drove the Youkai so wild he could hardly think straight. He thrust his tongue in ever deeper, in and out, harder and harder, desperate to feel Inuyasha come undone.

He reached down and very lightly scraped his claws up the underside of Inuyasha’s dripping cock, then moved to cradle his length in his hand. Just as he was teasing the tip with his fingers, his impossibly long tongue found Inuyasha’s pleasure spot.

Inuyasha’s head came up off the pillows and his back arched violently, thrusting his ass in the air and even further onto Sesshoumaru’s tongue. He half howled, half screamed his ecstasy as he came _hard_ , his legs thrusting out to the sides as he pulled his knees forward, pushing himself back into Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes rolled back in his head in rapture as Inuyasha’s inner walls clenched around his tongue repeatedly. The feeling of Inuyasha’s passage contracting so hard around the length of his tongue was so new and incredibly intense, Sesshoumaru did something he had _never_ done before:

 _He came without ever being touched_.

His long growl of release vibrated fiercely through Inuyasha’s entire body, and if it hadn’t been for Sesshoumaru holding him up with the hand pressing his shaft into his stomach, he would have collapsed as he screamed from the intensity of it all.

Sesshoumaru waited until Inuyasha’s body had no more to give, before pulling his tongue from his Mate’s body. Inuyasha whined high in his throat as he felt the light friction where he was already so sensitive. Sesshoumaru then lay him back down gently, and crawled up to lay next to him.

Inuyasha was flat on his stomach, and still breathing hard. Sesshoumaru turned him to face him, removed the obi covering his eyes, and made certain Inuyasha watched as he licked his essence from his fingers. Inuyasha’s eyes smoldered with arousal, watching the erotic display; and when Sesshoumaru was nearly finished, he pulled his Mate’s hand to his lips and licked the last of his own seed from Sesshoumaru’s fingers.

Sesshoumaru growled low with arousal at this kinky act, then he wrapped his Little Mate tightly in his arms. Inuyasha found his face buried in Sesshoumaru’s chest, and he snuggled into him as he placed a gentle kiss over his heart.

Cuddled together, they both fell into a light sleep.

 

***

 

When Inuyasha awoke a short time later, he was still held tightly, and he marveled at how relaxed and awesome he felt. _‘Gods, waking up to find myself held so closely to him, feeling his arms wrapped around me; not since I was a child have I ever felt so protected and loved.’_

As he smiled into Sesshoumaru’s chest, memories of what they had just done came flooding back. _‘Oh! Wow….I still can’t believe he did all that, and how good it all felt. I’ve never even imagined anything like that.’_

Sesshoumaru began to wake up as he felt Inuyasha smile against his skin. _‘Kami, if only I can wake up this way for the rest of my life, I will be the luckiest creature alive.’_

Sesshoumaru began to stroke his fingertips up and down Inuyasha’s back, and Inuyasha tilted his head up to smile at him.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Sesshoumaru began, smiling at Inuyasha and running his fingers softly along his jawline. “I had meant to continue things, but we both fell asleep. Will you allow me to finish what I started?”

The low, seductive tone Sesshoumaru used sent shivers up Inuyasha’s spine. He moaned lightly, and stretched up to capture his Mate’s lips. They kissed softly at first, but as both thought of ‘continuing’ what they had been doing, the kiss turned almost frenzied. They were touching from chest to ankle, and their returning arousals were immediately felt.

Inuyasha clutched at Sesshoumaru’s shoulders as he whined high in his throat, and it sparked Sesshoumaru’s dominant nature to feel his Little Mate holding on to him so desperately. Drinking down his cries, Sesshoumaru allowed his hands to drift down, until he was gripping Inuyasha’s ass roughly and grinding their arousals together.

After a few minutes of this delicious torture, Inuyasha tore his mouth away and cried out, “Oh, _please Sesshou!_ Gods, I… _I want you **inside** me_ … **_All_** _of you_ … ** _inside_** _me_. _Please_ , my body feels _so empty_ without you…”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened at the sensual, desire-filled words coming from his Mate. “Oh, yes Little Mate…I will be _deep inside_ you _very soon_. Get back up on your knees, and keep your head on the pillows, just like before.”

Inuyasha felt his cock throb at Sesshoumaru’s command as he eagerly did as he was told.

Rising up, he positioned his knees more forward than before; knowing it would thrust his ass further back. His exposed position made Sesshoumaru growl dominantly, and Inuyasha whimpered in submission. He actually cried out without being touched at the words Sesshoumaru spoke next.

“ _Hnnnn_ … _yes_ Yasha. _That’s it_. _Expose_ yourself to me, _open yourself to me_ , **_now_** ,” Sesshoumaru growled low as he positioned himself behind his Mate.

Inuyasha spread his knees even further apart, until he was as exposed as he could possibly be. He laid his head on his folded arms and moaned softly with the arousal twisting through his body.

“ _Ahhh_ , I nearly forgot…” Sesshoumaru trailed off as he picked up Inuyasha’s obi again. Leaning over his back, he took his chin gently in his hand, raised his head, and wrapped the obi over his eyes once more.

Feeling his sight taken away this time…instead of fear or nervousness, it heightened his arousal even further…and Inuyasha couldn’t hold back a submissive growl as he tilted his head back to expose his neck to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru answered his Mate by clamping down on his Mating Mark, just barely sinking his fangs into the ultra-sensitive skin. Wanting Inuyasha begging, Sesshoumaru bit down harder as he scraped his claws up Inuyasha’s sides, scratching his sensitive stripes and causing the boy to howl desperately.

Inuyasha screamed as arousal twisted higher and higher through his body, and he cried out only one word, “ ** _Please!_** ”

Sesshoumaru began by releasing Inuyasha’s neck, allowing the wounds to stay open so blood could come to the surface. He then leaned back and began to torture his Little Mate with pleasure.

He reached down, snaking his hand between Inuyasha’s legs, and caressed his balls gently. Moving slowly, his hand crept forward until he was cradling the boy’s dripping erection with his hand. Not moving his hand, he allowed Inuyasha to thrust a little, but never gave him enough pressure.

Inuyasha was shaking with the force of the arousal already raging through his body, and he could only cry out incoherently as Sesshoumaru teased him. He never knew where he would touch next, and each touch felt like lightning on his skin.

Sesshoumaru licked at the sweet blood trickling from where he had removed his fangs, causing Inuyasha to moan softly at the feel of his tongue on his Mark. Sesshoumaru then surprised Inuyasha when his hand suddenly appeared to lightly stroke over the vulnerable entrance to his body. As Inuyasha cried out again, Sesshoumaru retracted his claws and sunk two fingers deep, to prepare him for what was to come.

The slight sting and instant stretching only made Inuyasha hotter. He thrust back onto those wicked fingers, crying out in his desperation to feel Sesshoumaru filling him.

“ _Gods_ , _enough! **Please!** I want **all** **of you** …right **now!**_ ” Inuyasha begged desperately.

Inuyasha’s readiness surprised him, but once he realized he truly wasn’t hurting his Mate, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his aching arousal, just as desperate as Inuyasha was for them to be connected.

Inuyasha’s head came up off of the pillows and his back arched in ecstasy as he felt the blissful sting of Sesshoumaru entering him in one powerful thrust. “ ** _Yes!!!_** Oh, _fuuuuuck_ , **_Sesshou!!!_** _Gods_ , **_YES!!!_** ”

Clutching at Inuyasha’s hips, he drove desperately into him for a short time; nearly forgetting his original plan in the face of Inuyasha’s wanton desire for all of him. Eventually though, remembering his original intention, he began to slow down, trying to regain control.

Sesshoumaru wanted this to be slow and gentle, but Inuyasha was not cooperating. “Inuyasha, do you not want me to love you slowly? Isn’t that what you were asking for when you did this to me?” he breathed harshly.

It took a minute for Inuyasha to be able to answer him, and he stayed perfectly still, waiting.

“ _Mmmm_ …yes, that _is_ what I was asking for. But…can you do that next time? Right now, my body feels like it can’t hold in everything you’re giving me, and _I need all of you **now**_.” Inuyasha’s words became more desperate as he tried to move his hips, and when Sesshoumaru’s claws pierced the skin of the marks on his hips, his desperation reached new heights.

“ _I **need** you to **take me hard** , Sesshou!!!_ _Please_ … _I **want** your dominance_ … _I’m **dying** to submit to you now_. So _please_ … ** _please_** … _take **all** of me_ …” he nearly sobbed, pushing his hips back into Sesshoumaru and whimpering with the force of his desire.

“All you ever have to do is tell me, Yasha. I will do _anything_ you ask,” Sesshoumaru whispered into a downy ear, licking the edge. Inuyasha trembled and cried out.

Still buried in his Mate, Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha’s hips even tighter, piercing his stripes again and drawing new blood. He pulled back slowly until only the very tip was left inside, causing Inuyasha to writhe, and thrilling Sesshoumaru with his movements. Then he drove forward, and Inuyasha found himself aggressively filled between one heartbeat and the next.

Sesshoumaru circled his hips, grinding into the boy and brushing his pleasure-spot hard. Pulling back again, Inuyasha whined high and loud. This time, he angled himself right, and he drove into his Mate’s prostate so savagely that Inuyasha shrieked, and his legs gave out completely.

Inuyasha’s screams and cries of pleasure were taking Sesshoumaru to new heights of frenzied hunger…and having begged Sesshoumaru to dominate him, his loss of control was exactly what Inuyasha had wanted.

Sesshoumaru held his hips high in the air as he took _all_ of his Little Mate. Inuyasha’s knees were no longer even touching the bed, and Sesshoumaru was able to drive in and out of him easily.

“ ** _Sesshou!!!_** Oh, gods, _fucking yes!!!_ Feels… _so_ … ** _goooood!_** Oh, gods, _your cock feels **so fucking goooood!** _ Give it _all_ to me!” Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs. “ _Yes, **harder!** Harder **please!**_ _Ohhhhh_ , **_Fuuuuck! Yessss!_** **_All_** _of you_ , **_yes!!!_** ”

This lasted for what seemed like eternity, as Inuyasha’s body was taken so dominantly. Eventually, Inuyasha could only cry out with broken words and inarticulate screams as Sesshoumaru continued to slam his body with intense pleasure.

Finally, Sesshoumaru began to regain some of his control, and he slowed down, eventually stopping completely. Inuyasha whimpered as he felt his knees hit the mattress. “Yasha, _fuck_ …I don’t want this to end just yet…give me a moment…” Sesshoumaru breathed harshly into Inuyasha’s ear.

Inuyasha complied for a second, but as he felt Sesshoumaru remove his claws from his hips, he decided to copy Sesshoumaru’s actions from before.

Unprepared for Inuyasha to move, Sesshoumaru was caught by surprise as the boy lunged forward and pulled himself off his cock completely. Before Sesshoumaru could recover, a blindfolded Inuyasha had spun around, shoved a snarling-Alpha-Sesshoumaru backwards, and then straddled his hips. Sesshoumaru was pushing himself up, fangs flashing and ready to retake control; and he made it to his elbows just as Inuyasha lowered himself to sheathe his cock completely.

“Yasha?! _Fuck!_ What are you do-… _Ahhh **Yes!**_ ” Sesshoumaru’s head fell back as he instantly succumbed to the pleasure.

“ _Ooooh_ , **_yes!_** Oh, _gods_ , Sesshou… _you’re so fucking **deep** this way!_ ” Inuyasha cried out as he braced his hands on Sesshoumaru’s stomach, spread his legs even wider, and began to grind his ass in circles on Sesshoumaru’s lap.

Sesshoumaru felt like his body was paralyzed for a moment. Everything Inuyasha had just said and done…it was so innocent, yet kinky; so openly honest, and at the same time so erotic… _So perfectly **Inuyasha**_. Sesshoumaru realized that whatever the boy would do now, it was perfect, and he no longer wanted to take control away from him. At least not yet… _‘Only when he can no longer move himself,’_ Sesshoumaru thought with a smile.

Inuyasha then began to raise and lower himself on Sesshoumaru’s throbbing length, and the absolute ecstasy this caused was mind-blowing. The feel of his Mate’s long, thick shaft filling him all the way up, sending jolts of pleasure to race through his entire body, all of it ending in shattering waves of bliss streaking into his untouched cock…Inuyasha’s eyes were still covered, but he was blind from the pleasure anyway.

He then had the thought that he could do even more of what Sesshoumaru had done before. He leaned back and braced himself with his hands on Sesshoumaru’s knees.

 _“Ohhhhh! Gods_ , **_yes!_** You were _so **right!** ”_ Inuyasha screamed as he twisted his body into the pleasure. “This angle is _different_ …. _feels so **gooood!**_ _Gods_ …the _way_ you _feel **inside me**_ … ** _fuck Sesshou!_** ”

Sesshoumaru then wrenched himself up into a sitting position and dragged them both backward so his back was propped up against the headboard. “Bring your knees up and put your feet next to my hips. Spread your knees open now,” he ordered.

Inuyasha immediately did as he was told, and… “ _Fuuuuuck!!! **YES!** Gods_ … ** _SESSHOU!!!_** ” he screamed wildly as he was now totally open to the deepest penetration possible. Sesshoumaru effortlessly lifted him up and drove him down onto his aching length, allowing Inuyasha to lean back, let his body go slack, and give up all control to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru could not believe the vision of divinity he was witnessing. Inuyasha’s shining hair, caught up in that sexy ponytail, was flying wildly around his frame with every thrust into his body, and his beautiful markings seemed to almost glow in the bright moonlight. Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze to take in all of Inuyasha’s body, when his eyes snagged on his Mate’s impressive erection. The entire shaft was dark purple, and emitting a continuous stream of pre-come with every powerful thrust into his wanton little body.

Sesshoumaru lowered his knees slightly to cause Inuyasha to lean back even further, and now, Sesshoumaru could see his entire shaft sinking into his little brother. He watched, spellbound, as Inuyasha’s impossibly hot, tight little body moved up his length as he lifted him up, and he couldn’t help but lift him even higher, just to see the head of his cock slip free.

Inuyasha cried out at the loss, and began to struggle desperately and cry out, begging Sesshoumaru to stop teasing; to enter him again. Instead, the enthralled Demon Lord held his Little Mate above him, and then moved him so his cock was only brushing the sensitive skin at his entrance. Back and forth, over and over. Inuyasha couldn’t take it…

“ ** _Please Sesshou!_** **_Gods_** , **_I’m_** _**so empty without you**_ , **_please!_** ”

Sesshoumaru lowered his body just enough so that only the swollen head of his cock slipped into that impossibly tight entrance. The feel of the friction of the head of his cock moving in and out… Sesshoumaru was mesmerized by the sight that accompanied the exquisite feel of his Little Mate’s body.

If Inuyasha thought he was hypersensitive before… _‘ **Fuck!** I’m gonna pass out before I ever come if he keeps this up!’_

Inuyasha’s claws had sunk deep into his knees, and only now did Sesshoumaru perceive the pain. This caused him to snap out of his carnal haze, and to _finally_ notice Inuyasha’s frenzied movements.

He could only stare in shock.

Inuyasha, blindfolded still, leaning back and begging with everything he had… Writhing and struggling in such desperation… Calling out to his Mate in frantic need… _‘Holy shit….’_ was all that Sesshoumaru could think, and he was now powerless to deny Inuyasha’s desperate pleas.

With a booming roar that shook the entire room, Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha down forcefully, sheathing himself to the hilt inside his magnificent Little Mate.

Inuyasha roared back, causing the room to shake again, and the vibrations coursed through their bodies as they coupled violently. Finally, Sesshoumaru could no longer ignore the boy’s dripping erection. Taking it in a powerful hand, he jerked his hand once, then twisted it, and that was all it took. With another growling roar, Inuyasha’s body erupted.

Hearing his powerful Little Mate’s roar of absolute bliss, watching his entire body contract and shake with his release, along with the powerful clenching of his cock inside that scalding hot passage, Sesshoumaru gave up his control too.

Another booming roar joined Inuyasha’s as Sesshoumaru exploded inside his Mate.

Their orgasms lasted for over a minute as they continued to grind and thrust against each other; and even after, they rode out the pleasure for as long as they could. Finally, Inuyasha’s body gave out completely. His arms collapsed and his body fell backwards to land on Sesshoumaru’s legs, as his head dropped back over his knees and left his throat exposed.

Sesshoumaru used the last of his strength to surge up at this sight. Wrapping his arms around Inuyasha’s waist, he drew him up and sank his fangs into his Mark on the boy’s shoulder. Inuyasha howled in almost-pained ecstasy as he came once more. His head snapped up, and he buried his fangs in his own Mark on Sesshoumaru’s shoulder, causing the Demon Lord to come yet again. If not for the bliss of tasting the sweet blood that suddenly flooded his mouth, Sesshoumaru knew he would have lost consciousness.

It was then that Inuyasha realized that he was totally spent, in the truest, most profound sense of the word. It was a monumental effort just to lift his fangs out of Sesshoumaru’s skin. Once he had, his head fell backward once again as he licked his lips, savoring the divine taste of his Mate’s blood.

This same realization was hitting Sesshoumaru as well. He drew his fangs from Inuyasha’s delicious body, licking his lips in bliss as he cradled Inuyasha’s head and pulled him down to lie on his chest _. ‘We are staying right here. He will not escape me. I will stay buried in his delightful little body while we sleep,’_ Sesshoumaru thought happily.

Caressing Inuyasha’s face tenderly, Sesshoumaru whispered, “Sleep my beloved. Stay here with me; hold me deep inside your body. Let me feel you pulse around me as we fall asleep.”

Inuyasha’s ear twitched at Sesshoumaru’s hot breath, but his entire body melted even further into his Mate’s at those words, and they drove him to speak his thoughts aloud.

“Gods, yes, _please_. Stay buried within me; I want nothing more than to sleep on your chest, filled with you. You feel so amazing. The way it feels to have you still buried deep within me… I can feel your heartbeat echoing through my body, both from your chest and from your cock. _Gods_ , yes…stay with me just like this.”

Sesshoumaru felt himself hardening again with Inuyasha’s words, and Inuyasha felt it clearly. “Yasha, sometimes you talk so dirty. Where did you learn to speak that way?” he asked almost jealously.

Inuyasha raised his head with much effort, and gazed deep into his Mate’s beautiful eyes. “You need to ask? I learned from _you_. All of the true pleasure I have ever experienced has come from you. Maybe I don’t say it all the time, but those kinds of things are what I’m thinkin’ almost constantly when you’re inside me. I guess, now, I’m too wiped out to censor my words in any way, so I’m sayin’ what’s in my head.”

Sesshoumaru’s arms tightened around Inuyasha. “Yasha, you shouldn’t feel you have to tell me that you have never experienced pleasure before this. It is enough for me that I can give you this pleasure now.”

This caused Inuyasha’s eyes to widen. “You think I’m just sayin’ that? Before you, I was only ever with you-know-who…I won’t say her name in this castle… _ever_ …and any ‘pleasure’ I found with her was truly no different than what I found with my own hand. It’s _you_ , Sesshou, who has taught me the ecstasy of love and passion; the rapture experienced while making love…no matter if it’s soft and tender or rough and wild. It’s you who has given me all of these mind-blowing feelings. No one else,” he explained.

Inuyasha’s breath hitched with the emotion he was feeling, “My only regret…is that I ever allowed…anyone else to touch me…before you.” He dropped his gaze, and Sesshoumaru could feel Inuyasha’s sadness at that idea pulsing through their link.

Sesshoumaru was stunned. Lifting Inuyasha’s face to meet his gaze again, he was shocked to see tears in Inuyasha’s eyes. “Tears, my love?” he asked softly, as a few tears broke free and traced silvery paths down Inuyasha’s beautiful face.

Inuyasha could only stare into his eyes, hoping Sesshoumaru could see all his feelings reflected there, because he was incapable of speech at the moment. Then he realized he _did_ have another way of showing Sesshoumaru exactly how he felt.

He opened his side of the Mating Link _all the way_.

Sesshoumaru was instantly flooded with all Inuyasha wanted to say but could not. _He knew, within a heartbeat, that all Inuyasha had said was absolutely true, and it saddened him at the same time that it made him so incredibly happy. **He** was the only one to show Inuyasha this pleasure. He knew, through the link, that Inuyasha felt that the love and pleasure, both physical and emotional, that Sesshoumaru gave to him now, was the most precious gift he’d ever been given. To Inuyasha, it blew away nearly all of his painful memories of his past. That with each new experience with his Mate, more and more of his pain was erased, and replaced with only memories of Sesshoumaru._

Sesshoumaru was astounded, and without thinking, he fully opened his side of their link too, allowing Inuyasha to feel a similar torrent of love and devotion…the fact of the happiness and pleasure unknown to him before. He could only stare at Inuyasha as tears flowed from his own eyes unnoticed. He then pulled Inuyasha tighter against him, cradling him with his body, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

They each felt the other’s emotions, and it was so overwhelming, that neither could speak.

They could only lie there together, holding each other desperately, their intense feelings open and surrounding them. As their tears blended together, they fell in sparkling drops over Sesshoumaru’s shoulder, and disappeared into his hair.

No more needed to be said.

 

~tbc

 

*****

 

Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from Inuyasha, or Inuyasha: The Final Act…those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ.


	25. Change of Heart - Chapter 25 - Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *REALLY NOT WORK SAFE.*
> 
> Some amazing possibilities are explored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****

 

** Chapter 25 - Possibilities **

 

They awoke at the same time the next morning. Still connected, they moaned softly, then kissed each other until they were fully awake.

“Don’t wanna, but we should probably get up, right? You said you had some things you wanted to show me today. Maybe if we get up now, we can get back here sooner?” Inuyasha asked hopefully, with a sweet smile.

Sesshoumaru hugged him tighter to his body for a moment, then released him; allowing him to rise from his position on his chest. Sesshoumaru then helped to lift him off of his shaft, and they both sighed softly at the loss of contact.

“Yes, we should get up. There are many things I want to show you, and for most, we have the rest of our lives. However, there are a few things I would like to speak to you about. After we are dressed, let’s go out on the balcony so we can talk for a short time, before going down for the first meal,” Sesshoumaru said quietly.

“Oh, okay. Anything bad?”

“No, Yasha,” Sesshoumaru smiled. “Nothing ‘bad’. Let’s get up and bathe, and we can start the day.”

They bathed together this morning. Knowing they needed to exit their room, they only touched softly as they washed each other tenderly. Exiting the bath, they helped each other to dress.

As they were brushing their hair side by side in front of the mirror, Inuyasha smiled at him and asked, “Hey, Sesshou…can you wear your hair up in a ponytail again?”

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha. “Yes, I can. Is there any reason why?”

“Well, yeah. I think you look amazingly sexy with your hair that way, and I just wanted to see it again like it was last night,” Inuyasha answered with a soft smile that spoke volumes.

Sesshoumaru could not resist. He leaned in and kissed Inuyasha softly on the lips. “For you, anything, my Yasha. You should know that I enjoy that same look on you as well. Perhaps you can wear your hair the same way today?”

“Definitely,” Inuyasha answered.

Once finished with their hair, they both walked out onto Inuyasha’s balcony. Seating themselves comfortably, Sesshoumaru then called for a servant to bring them tea. They leaned towards each other and kissed softly until they heard a knock on the door. Sesshoumaru called for the servant to enter.

Tea was served and they both leaned back to relax.

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru began after a few minutes, “I wanted to speak with you about our daughter.”

“Oh? What about Rin?” Inuyasha asked.

“Before you came to the palace, she had spoken to me about Kohaku. Since you are my Mate, I felt we should make any decisions about them together,” Sesshoumaru replied.

“Oh, yeah, sure. So what did she ask you?” Inuyasha was curious.

“She asked if there was a way for Kohaku to come here. To _stay_ here. I told her I would find a way to integrate him into life here, and that as long as his sister agrees, and they are always properly chaperoned, then he may come. Is that something you can agree with?” Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha thought about it very seriously before answering, “Yeah, I could agree with that. So, how can we fit him into life here…that’s the question, right?”

“Yes,” Sesshoumaru agreed.

“Well, he’s still just a kid. Independent and brave, but still a child. He can’t be more than a couple years older than Rin… So I’d say treat him as our son,” Inuyasha offered. “He will have to attend lessons, train with a master, just as she does. What do you think?”

“I think you have echoed my own thoughts on the matter,” Sesshoumaru smiled. “So, since we are in agreement, we should go to the Slayer’s Village and speak with his sister about this. You will accompany me?”

“Of course,” Inuyasha smiled back. “But this has made me think about Shippo. I wanted to speak to you about him anyway. I know you recognized him as my son, and your nephew, and he’s been living with Kohaku at the Slayer’s Village. Maybe… Can I ask him to come here to live and train too? Live here as our son? I don’t mean like he’d be your heir or anything, but can he live here as our son?”

Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha’s hand in his with another soft smile at his Mate. “Yes, Inuyasha, I would like to have him here. And being here, he can go through the same training and lessons, but with some Kitsune teachers. It would be best for him, now that we are mated. Also, while it’s true he cannot be **_our_** heir, he will be our son. I would be honored to be his father too.”

“Sesshoumaru…” Inuyasha whispered, his throat tight with emotion.

Inuyasha leaned over to kiss Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru met him halfway. Allowing their tongues to tangle for long minutes, they lost time while in their kiss. Finally forcing himself to pull back, Sesshoumaru said with a smile, “If we still plan to leave this room today, we should probably stop this.”

“Yeah. I don’t wanna, but you’re right. Okay, so let’s go. Food first, right?” Inuyasha asked with a smile of his own.

“Yes, Otouto. Come, let us go down for the morning meal. We can tell Rin of our decision,” Sesshoumaru finished.

He rose, and offered his hand to Inuyasha. They walked from the room together.

 

***

 

Walking down the last hallway before the dining hall, they were met by Shizuka.

“Lord Sesshoumaru, may I speak with you for a moment? It is very important. I did not want to interrupt your first days as mates, but I cannot wait any longer. Of course, Lord Inuyasha may join us if he wishes.”

Sesshoumaru had never seen the powerful dragon-youkai female so agitated, and he wondered at its cause.

“Inuyasha, do you wish to join us, or would you rather go begin the meal? I am sure Rin is already there; although I would prefer it if we can speak to her together about what we have decided.”

“Yeah, of course. I’d definitely want us both to tell her, since it’ll make her so happy,” Inuyasha said. “I’ll go to the meal to keep Rin company. Just let me know what you and Shizuka-san talk about, okay?”

“Of course, my Mate,” Sesshoumaru replied, kissing Inuyasha lightly before letting go of his hand. He watched as Inuyasha continued to the dining hall, nearly mesmerized at the way he moved. Once Inuyasha was out of sight, he turned to Shizuka.

“Let us go to my private office; we can speak there,” he said, motioning her to follow.

 

***

 

Closing the large doors to the office he kept in the back of the castle, Sesshoumaru turned to his daughter’s spiritual trainer and teacher.

“Now, Shizuka-san. What is it that is so important?” he asked.

“My Lord, the Lady Rin’s spiritual powers are like nothing I have ever seen before. They are getting stronger with each passing day, and that in itself is very rare. Recently, she has displayed hints of power far greater than my own. Far greater than any human miko or houshi alive.

“Recently, since Lord Inuyasha came to the castle, I have sensed the same power in him, and the similarity to Lady Rin’s power amazed me. I have only heard of this kind of power once before,” she explained.

“You are thinking of that first miko of Inuyasha’s? Kikyo?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“No, My Lord. The Lady Izayoi is who I am speaking of,” Shizuka answered.

Sesshoumaru was shocked. “Truly? Why? What makes you think this? And what is this about Inuyasha?”

“My Lord, I do not understand why I did not notice it the first day Lord Inuyasha was at the palace; but soon after, when you both walked into the same room I was in, Lord Inuyasha’s spiritual power staggered me, but it seemed that he himself was unaware of it. I have known since his birth that he contained this power, but it is many, many times stronger now than I would have expected. I would suggest he be trained to use and control it, and quickly,” she advised. “The demon blood that allowed him to inherit this power may also make it much stronger than it could ever be in a human, and we just don’t know what he could be capable of.”

_‘Could his own spiritual power have been unleashed or unrestrained once that rosary was removed? That would explain Shizuka’s comment about not feeling it at first,’_ Sesshoumaru thought.

“I will consider this and speak to Lord Inuyasha about it. Now, finish explaining your thoughts on Rin,” Sesshoumaru ordered.

“First,” Shizuka began, “I know that the Lady Izayoi’s power was very rare and incredibly strong. It was also said to be passed only through the females of her family, and even then, it skipped generations. Masahiro and I spoke about this just after Lord Inuyasha’s birth, and we agreed at that time that Lord Inuyasha was able to inherit his Lady Mother’s power because of the power of your Lord Father’s blood. We believe it somehow allowed a male to inherit her power at the same time it caused it to not skip a generation for the first time.

“Now, about the Lady Rin. My Lord, I do not wish to speculate, and there are tests on their blood that Masahiro can do to confirm this. But I believe, from feeling Lord Inuyasha’s spiritual powers, and witnessing the Lady Rin’s first hand, that there is a slight possibility that Rin is from his mother’s family somehow.”

“Impossible,” Sesshoumaru stated flatly. “Rin was from a tiny poor village. My Mate’s mother was a princess.”

“True. However, after your Lord Father destroyed their shiro on the night of Lord Inuyasha’s birth, they were repeatedly attacked by other human lords, all vying for territory and power. Eventually, after Lady Izayoi’s death, they became poor. I know her own sister was living in a poor village at the time of her death. If I am right, Rin could have been born to a grand-daughter of Izayoi’s sister, or a great-grand-daughter,” she continued.

“The only things I am certain about, is that, first, Lady Izayoi’s incredibly strong power was passed through the matrilineal line, and she had at least three sisters that we know of. Next, that Lord Inuyasha was the only male ever known to receive her power, and most believe it was because of his demon blood. That it somehow allowed his mother’s power to be held in a male form.

“My Lord, there is a very strong chance that the Lady Rin _is_ a grand-niece of Lord Inuyasha, and if she is, we must know,” she finished.

“You do not believe we would have scented this?” Sesshoumaru asked confidently.

“No, I do not. Her blood has been diluted by at least two generations, and Lord Inuyasha’s blood has changed over the years as he became stronger while he hunted the Dark Hanyou you both fought. Any similarity would be very slight, and even then, you could tell yourself that it was the scent of human blood alone, and not the scent of a family tie. Also, it would never have occurred to any of us to scent them to compare before now, correct?”

Sesshoumaru’s mind was reeling. _‘Related? Thinking about this, it would please me greatly if this were true…and I believe it would please Inuyasha.’_

“This is true. It has never occurred to me to scent them to compare them. I will speak to Lord Inuyasha after the morning meal, and will take him to see Masahiro.

“Also, Shizuka-san, we will be informing the Lady Rin today that Lord Inuyasha and I will be traveling to meet young Kohaku and his sister. If his elder sister agrees, he will come here to live. He will take lessons and train just as any child of ours would. If this happens, I would ask for your help in chaperoning them as needed. We will also be bringing Lord Inuyasha’s Kitsune son here to live as well.

Shizuka smiled. “My Lord, Lady Rin will be very pleased, as I am certain you already know. It will be my pleasure to chaperone them. I also look forward to meeting this young Kitsune. Rin has spoken very well of them both. She should be very happy, especially to have younger people like herself around.”

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Will you be joining us for the meal?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“I would like to, My Lord, but I feel it is more important to go now to speak with Masahiro, so he can be prepared for the tests he will do. May I do this, My Lord?” Shizuka asked as she bowed her head.

“Yes. Please do so. Thank you for your concern about my family,” Sesshoumaru replied.

He dismissed her, then made his way to the dining hall. _‘How will I explain all this to Inuyasha?’_ he thought.

 

***

 

Entering the dining hall, he had to make a concerted effort to keep his face neutral while witnessing the sight before him.

At the head of the table, Inuyasha and Rin were once again laughing and talking. The sounds of their happy conversation warmed his heart, and he fought a smile.

There were only a few servants present, and he could see they were nearly finished with their meals. As he reached the head of the table, he noticed that neither Inuyasha nor Rin had any food in front of them.

Touching Inuyasha’s shoulder lightly as he took his seat, he asked, “Have you both finished already?”

Inuyasha placed his hand over his. “No. We decided we would rather wait for you. I gave the servants permission to begin eating. We wanted to be able to have our meal with you.”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes softened. “Thank you, Inuyasha.”

Sesshoumaru realized that, sitting between them, he detected no scent at all that would back up Shizuka’s claim. However, he did get a _feeling_ that he could not explain. _‘Perhaps I am feeling their power?’_

Kenzo burst from the kitchen. “Good morning My Lord! Is everyone ready to eat now?” he asked.

“Yes. You may serve us now. Thank you, Kenzo,” Sesshoumaru replied.

Food was set out, and they ate together and spoke of what they would do this day. The servants were eventually excused, and it was finally only the Royal Family left at the table. Once finished, and the dishes had been cleared, Sesshoumaru turned to Rin.

“Rin, Lord Inuyasha and I have come to a decision regarding Kohaku,” he began.

Rin said nothing. She smiled, and waited for him to continue with hope in her bright eyes.

“We have decided he will come here and live. He will be treated as you are, as a child of our own. He will take lessons and training just as you do. We will insist that any time you are both together, you must be properly chaperoned. By that, we mean by Shizuka-san, or another of your teachers or trainers. Can you agree to that and abide by our rules?”

“Oh, yes My Lord! Thank you so much!” she exclaimed, jumping from her chair to hug first Sesshoumaru, then Inuyasha. As she happily skipped away to go to her lessons, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha couldn’t help but smile. They began to laugh quietly after she was gone.

“She’s such as sweet kid,” Inuyasha remarked. “We never got a chance to tell her about Shippo coming as well. She was too excited, I think.”

“Inuyasha, I must speak to you about something important. It may shock you, but I cannot wait to tell you of this. Will you come to my office with me, so we will be certain to have privacy?” Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha instantly looked worried. “What is it, Sesshou? What’s wrong?”

Taking Inuyasha’s hand in his own again, he kissed the back of it. “Nothing is wrong my love. I wanted to speak to you about what Shizuka-san told me.” He stood and offered his arm to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took it, but still looked worried as Sesshoumaru led them to his office.

 

***

 

Once inside his spacious office, Sesshoumaru waved to a large seating area piled with pillows. In his office-of-state at the front of the castle, it was more formal and had a Western-style seating area as well as a traditional one. This office, being his own, and never used for any type of formality, was furnished much more casually. Sesshoumaru wanted the comfort of the pillows and being able to hold Inuyasha close to him.

Once they sat down, Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha’s hands in his and began.

“Inuyasha, Shizuka has noticed that Rin’s spiritual powers are incredibly powerful, and growing each day. More powerful than any she has personally encountered in centuries.”

“Okay…so what does that mean?” Inuyasha asked.

“First, I must know… Have you felt your own spiritual powers, inherited from your Mother, becoming stronger since the rosary was removed?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“Yeah, I have noticed. I’m not havin’ any trouble controlling them, but yeah, they’re a lot stronger than ever before. I think, maybe this power I feel now was being used before to protect me from the rosary, but I’m not sure. I can feel it as power surging through me almost constantly now, and it never felt like that before,” Inuyasha replied.

“Inuyasha, Shizuka was only able to feel the barest hint of your spiritual power when you first arrived. She does not know it was most likely because of the rosary, and I did not mention that to her. The next day, after we freed you from it, she felt your powers then. Inuyasha, once she felt them, she realized something.”

“Ooookay…what? You sound like you’re nervous to tell me or somethin’.” Inuyasha said worriedly.

“Inuyasha, she believes your powers and Rin’s are very similar. Similar enough that she has come to believe that… That Rin may actually be a descendant of yours, on your Mother’s side. Possibly a grandchild from one of your Mother’s sisters,” Sesshoumaru finished.

Inuyasha was stunned. “Huh? How is that even possible?”

“Inuyasha, did you know that your Mother’s family, while Royal, fell in war not too long after her death? They became poor villagers eventually. Shizuka believes your spiritual power is far too strong and far too similar to Rin’s for it to be a coincidence. There are some blood tests Masahiro can do to confirm this. Will you allow him to test your blood?” Sesshoumaru asked him quietly.

“Uh, yeah, of course. But… Ah…are you okay with this, Sesshou? I mean, she’s _your_ daughter. I think of her as my daughter already, but I wouldn’t want you to think I’m takin’ her away from you or anything. I… This would make me really happy, if it were true… But would it be okay with you?” Inuyasha asked with his eyes downcast.

Sesshoumaru reached out and lifted Inuyasha’s face so he could look him in the eyes again. “Yes, my lovely Mate, I would be _very_ happy to know that she is, in fact, related by blood to you. I will always consider her _our_ daughter, no matter the results of this test. I would feel no jealousy if we find out that she shares a blood relation to you.”

_‘I’d love to know she was related by blood to me. She and Shippo will be the only ‘children’ I can ever ‘have’, and if this is so, I want to keep them close to me,’_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha smiled up at Sesshoumaru. “Thanks. And yeah, let’s go do these tests now then…’cause I wanna know too,” he said as he tensed to rise.

“Wait Otouto,” Sesshoumaru said, stopping him from rising off the pillows.

“Yeah?” Inuyasha questioned, just before his mouth was claimed by his Mate. Moaning into the kiss, he could do nothing but surrender to it. Willingly.

Sesshoumaru could not resist…his Little Mate was just too beautiful…too tempting. He ran his hands over his back, eventually moving to grip his ass in his strong hands as he held him close and ravished his mouth. He had every intention of ending the kiss, so they could go to Masahiro’s office, but he had not considered just how tempting Inuyasha could be.

Tearing his mouth away, Inuyasha cried out, “Ahhh! _Sesshou!_ Mmmmm…” Allowing his head to fall back and exposing his neck, Inuyasha gave himself over to Sesshoumaru completely, and this was _definitely_ something the Youkai Lord could not resist. His hands continued to move over silk-covered flesh; rubbing at Inuyasha’s nipples with the pads of his fingers, then moving lower to grind his palm into the boy’s rising erection.

Pulling the knot from his obi, Sesshoumaru undressed Inuyasha quickly. He pulled open his kimono and juban, but left them hanging on his shoulders. He then pulled his hakama and fundoshi free and tossed them to the side before returning to Inuyasha’s lips.

_‘Fuck! He’s hardly done anything, and I’m already dying for him!’_ Inuyasha thought desperately.

Aloud he said, “ _Please, Sesshou…beloved_ …I _want_ you. I want to feel you _inside_ me.”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened. “Gods, _Yasha_. You drive me wild; _I cannot resist you at all_. How do you _do_ this to me?” he asked, but did not wait for an answer. He sucked on his own fingers provocatively, getting them good and wet. Then, devouring his lips once again, he stroked his Little Mate. Gathering some of the precome from his shaft to join his own saliva, Sesshoumaru reached down to prepare him.

Thrusting two fingers in to start with had Inuyasha arching into his hand, enjoying the slight sting of his entry. “Ahhh! _Sesshoumaru!_ Oh, _yes_ …. _please_ …”

“Inuyasha, I do not want this to be painful…we should have oil for this,” Sesshoumaru said suddenly, removing his fingers. “I do not believe this is enough for me to enter you without causing you pain.”

Inuyasha only had to think for a moment. Lunging up, he knocked Sesshoumaru back into the pillows. Quickly releasing the knot on his obi, Inuyasha had his hakama down over his hips before Sesshoumaru fully realized what was happening.

Inuyasha reached down and grabbed Sesshoumaru’s already hard shaft, and began to pump with his hand as he kissed Sesshoumaru forcefully. Sesshoumaru accepted his kiss gladly, with the thought forming that perhaps their positions had reversed.

Inuyasha couldn’t wait, he was too wound up by what Sesshoumaru had already done to him. He tore his lips away with a soft moan, and moved instantly to the large shaft in his hand. Licking the head roughly caused Sesshoumaru to cry out, exciting Inuyasha even more as he swallowed him deep. Drawing back, he took only the head into his mouth, wrapping his lips tightly around the corona, and sucked hard. Sesshoumaru instantly reached down to bury his hands in Inuyasha’s hair. Then he had a better idea.

Sitting up, he lifted Inuyasha over him, turning him at the same time; then he lay back down. Now Inuyasha was positioned above him with his knees on either side of Sesshoumaru’s chest, exposing all of him to the hungry Demon Lord below him. Licking roughly at Inuyasha’s entrance had the boy crying out loudly and going down to devour Sesshoumaru’s entire length at once. Sesshoumaru’s hips thrust up slightly, but Inuyasha was able to hold him down.

Sesshoumaru began to work his fingers in and out of that exquisitely tight entrance as he licked around and into it, getting Inuyasha as wet as possible.

Inuyasha made sure to coat Sesshoumaru’s impressive erection with as much saliva as he could. He knew InuYoukai saliva was a very good lubricant, but he wanted a _lot_ of it. He cried out loudly when one of Sesshoumaru’s hands found his aching length and began to stroke him slowly.

Pulling off of his brother, Inuyasha begged, “Sesshou, _please now_ …Gods, I feel so _barren_ inside without you. _Please_ … _Mate_ … ** _fill me_** …”

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks at hearing Inuyasha’s pleas. He pulled his fingers free from the boy’s now dripping-wet entrance, lifted him up, turned him around, flipped him over, and threw him down on his back into the pillows. Gripping Inuyasha’s ankles, he spread him open wide. Then, allowing his hands to slide down, he gripped behind his knees and pushed them towards his chest.

Inuyasha was nearly frenzied with the arousal twisting through his system. Writhing on the pillows, he reached for Sesshoumaru’s hips. Before the Youkai knew what he was doing, Inuyasha had pulled him forward hard, and he found himself sheathed to the hilt inside his baby brother.

Their screams of ecstasy blended and filled the room at this. Inuyasha’s head pitched back into the pillows, exposing his neck and mark to Sesshoumaru.

“ _Please!_ Gods, _yes Sesshou_. _Take_ me. _Fill this emptiness inside of me_ … Take _all_ of me, _please!_ ” Inuyasha cried out, twisting his body and begging for the dominance of his Mate.

This time was not slow, or gentle. There were no kisses yet, only a Demon Lord towering above his submitting Mate: deep inside him, filling him perfectly, thrusting hard, and giving him just what he needed. Sesshoumaru leaned down and sank his fangs into his mark on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha came in a violent rush with an exultant scream of pure rapture.

Sesshoumaru continued to thrust lightly and circle his hips, grinding into Inuyasha as the boy rode out his orgasm. Sesshoumaru was not willing to let this end, so he concentrated on the near-impossible idea of not coming just yet as he felt the pulses of Inuyasha’s orgasm around his entire length. He leaned down and captured Inuyasha’s lips, tangling his tongue with his, loving every moment of the boy moaning his pleasure into his mouth.

When the tremors within Inuyasha’s body finally calmed, Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and just smiled down at him predatorily. Inuyasha shivered at that look, his cock beginning to twitch back to life instantly.

Sesshoumaru leaned back and placed Inuyasha’s legs over his shoulders, holding his lower half up off of the pillows. Now was his turn to thoroughly enjoy his Little Mate, and he began with long, slow, deep thrusts in his ass.

Inuyasha felt like one massive bundle of hyper-sensitized nerves already, and now his back arched while he shredded the pillows below them with his claws. When the same slow, deep thrusts continued, all Inuyasha could do was twist his body to meet Sesshoumaru’s, calling out his name.

Sesshoumaru felt he could go on like this forever, but all too soon, his beautiful Mate’s movements caused him to speed up. Letting his legs slide down, he hooked Inuyasha’s knees over his arms and leaned forward. This action rocked Inuyasha’s hips up further, and as Inuyasha opened his mouth to cry out at the new feeling, Sesshoumaru claimed it.

He claimed everything from that mouth. _All_ of it was _his_ …the pleasured shrieks coming from his Mate; the panting breaths and moans; the barely audible purrs and growls… _all_ of it was his; and he would not allow _any_ of it to be lost. Capturing it with his mouth felt like nirvana. When it was almost too much, he had to break their kiss slightly.

“Ohhh, _Inuyasha!_ ” he cried out.

“Sess… _Sesshou_ … _please_ …” Inuyasha whispered against his lips.

“Please? What would you have of me?” Sesshoumaru whispered back.

“Please… _tell me_ …how _you_ feel… _how I feel to you_ …tell me… _in words,_ _Sesshou_ ,” Inuyasha begged.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened, before his eyelids drooped sexily with his arousal. Keeping one of Inuyasha’s legs hooked over his arm, he released the other so he could reach for the boy’s face as he continued his slow, deep thrusts.

Tipping Inuyasha’s face up so he could stare directly into his eyes, he said, “Mmmm…you want me to…tell you…in words…how delightful…your…tight little ass…feels? How your…inner walls…fluttering…around…my cock…drives me wild? How your tiny little…entrance…grips me…your body…clutches me…so tightly…the friction…of your body…causing me to…lose my mind?”

“Ahhh! _Yes! Sesshou!_ ” Inuyasha screamed, both from the penetration of his Mate, as well as his words; all of it combining to drive him, impossibly, even wilder than he’d felt just moments ago. Arching his neck back in ecstasy, he gripped Sesshoumaru’s biceps tightly, his claws sinking deep.

The pain spurred Sesshoumaru on even more. “You wish to know that…when I am deeply… _fully_ …buried…inside of you…if I hold…completely…still…like this…” he paused, not moving…“Your tight little hole…twitches…around my cock…squeezing my stripes there…and it sends me…into a…state of…utter euphoria?” he rocked hard into his Mate, causing his shaft to shift and move inside Inuyasha.

“ _Now_ , Little Mate… _you_ tell _me_ … _How do I feel inside you?_ ” Sesshoumaru purred.

“Ahhh, _fuck!_ Sesshoumaru! _Gods_ … Right now…your cock is…shifting…inside me…brushing that…amazing spot…then pulsing and…touching…all of me…inside. _Ah!_ Yessss… _feels so g-good!_ ” Inuyasha struggled to speak as Sesshoumaru continued to move.

“Mmmmm…and what about…now?” Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled out slowly.

“ _Fuuuuck!”_ Inuyasha cried. “Ohhh…the _friction! Yesss_ …I can… _feel every inch_ …of you…moving…rubbing against…me…inside…stroking me…inside… _Ahhh!_ ”

Sesshoumaru pulled all the way out. “ _Keep talking_ , my love… _tell me_ ,” he whispered into a downy koinu ear.

“ _Sesshou! Please!_ I feel so _hollow inside_ now…”

Sesshoumaru slid back in, but only allowed the head of his cock to slip inside. Then he slid in and out like this a few times, waiting for Inuyasha to speak.

“Oh! Gods… _yes_ …the _pulling friction_ … _Fuck!_ Please, _more!_ ” Inuyasha begged.

Sesshoumaru then slid in slowly. _Very slowly_ …

“Ohhhhh! _Sesss_ - _shouuu_ …. Ohhh, _Gods yes_. Like _that_ …so _slooow_ …I feel… _every…single…inch_ …of you… _sliding along the inside of me_ …the _friction_ …it _feels…soooo…gooood!_ Ahhh….! _Yes_ , _please_ … _slow…like this_ …I _feel all of you…so perfectly_ …” Inuyasha sobbed, his pleasure so intense he could barely stand it.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened at this, and he did as Inuyasha asked. He continued to keep it very slow and very deep, watching Inuyasha in fascination as his open, expressive face showed all that he was feeling as his body came completely undone beneath him.

“Tell me…again…Sesshou…my beloved…” Inuyasha begged.

Sesshoumaru moaned loudly. “Ahh, my Little Yasha…you feel…absolutely… _divine_. The friction…of…you… _inside_ …at the same time…your body…is gripping me…so tightly….it’s _amazing_ … _I can feel…every inch…of you…inside_.”

He released the boy’s legs, took his hands in both of his and held them tightly, pressed into the pillows right above Inuyasha’s head. He then leaned down and devoured Inuyasha’s mouth again, and this time he did not break away. They continued to kiss, as Sesshoumaru slid in and out of his Mate so very slowly.

Inuyasha wrapped his legs around his waist and brought his hips up to meet him at each thrust, the friction for his cock against Sesshoumaru’s muscled stomach making it all even more intense. They made love slowly, deeply, and it never seemed to end. They felt they could stay, just like this, for eternity.

They allowed the pleasure to build slowly, and it twisted ever higher as they moved with each other. Higher and higher they climbed, their hands clasped tightly in near desperation.

As they reached their peak, they sealed their lips together; and reaching orgasm as one, each cried out softly into their Mate’s mouth. Riding out the bliss, their separate moans and soft cries blended together between their sealed lips.

Rocking together, feeling the last jolts of bliss course through their bodies, they finally collapsed into each other. Sesshoumaru’s body fell down onto Inuyasha’s, and he released his hands. Those hands moved under Sesshoumaru’s silk kimono and juban instantly, and Inuyasha held him tight, caressing the strong body above him for long minutes.

Feeling he may become uncomfortable with his legs still spread apart and his weight pinning him, Sesshoumaru rolled over so Inuyasha was on top of him. Inuyasha raised his head. “Sesshou, can we stay like this for a while, with you still inside me?” he asked softly.

“Of course, my precious Little Mate; _anything_ for you,” Sesshoumaru answered in a whisper against Inuyasha’s neck.

Before they closed their eyes, their gaze was drawn to the windows. They both realized, at the same time, that it had to be well past mid-morning, at least. “Sesshou, how long have we been in here?” Inuyasha asked in wonder.

“Judging by the sunlight, I would say a few hours at least. Thank you, Yasha…that was…incredible,” Sesshoumaru said as he caressed Inuyasha’s jawline.

Inuyasha smiled. “Wow, we made love for that long? I knew it was amazing, but wow.” He then laid his head on Sesshoumaru’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“I love that I can lose myself in you so completely, Little Mate,” he whispered into Inuyasha’s hair.

Smiling, they closed their eyes and slept.

 

***

 

Kaito turned the corner to Sesshoumaru’s private office. He was doing Sesshoumaru’s work, but from his own office, and he needed a few papers Sesshoumaru kept in this office, rather than the formal office-of-state at the front of the castle. He did not have the heightened sense of smell that InuYoukai had, but he did have heightened hearing. As he approached the door, he heard two different breathing patterns in the office.

Smiling to himself, he made the correct deduction that his Lords must be in there together, and they would not want to be bothered right now. He turned and walked back to his own office with a smile. He could easily move on to the next thing to do, and get the documents he needed later.

 

***

 

Jaken was very upset. He had just found out that Lord Sesshoumaru had entrusted _Kaito_ with all of his office work for the next week…and possibly even longer! Why did he not ask his faithful servant _Jaken_? Surely, Sesshoumaru-sama knew of the depths of his devotion? He would do anything for his beautiful Lord!

Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama knew how he felt about the half-breed.

No matter. In fact, Jaken was still not totally convinced that Inuyasha was what was _best_ for _his_ Sesshoumaru-sama. Should not his beautiful Lord have someone as totally devoted as _he_ himself was? How could some _half-breed_ know the meaning of that kind of devotion?

Although, now that he thought about it, could he really call Inuyasha the ‘half-breed’ anymore, even in his own mind?

Well, that didn’t matter. He would show his Sesshoumaru-sama that he could be trusted with this work. So what if Kaito had done all this before? He, Jaken, had been the one to travel with his beautiful Lord…not Kaito!

He marched towards Sesshoumaru’s private office.

Not having very heightened senses, he detected nothing. Besides, quite honestly, he was far too upset to notice even if he could have.

No reason to knock, of course. As far as he was concerned, _he_ was Sesshoumaru-sama’s most trusted, most faithful servant, and he could go anywhere he wished in the magnificent palace complex. He had a very good idea of how valuable he was, and knew he _deserved_ to live in the luxury of this magnificent palace…certainly more than the half-breed could ever deserve to.

He reached up and opened the door.

Walking in, he closed it behind him.

Turning, he headed for the massive desk in front of the large windows.

Some _thing_ …some intuition (it certainly could _not_ be called self-preservation, or it would have warned him much earlier)…made him look to his right.

He was met with the sight of _his_ Sesshoumaru-sama, covered with a half-naked Inuyasha asleep on his chest. Unfortunately for him (and his continued survival), he was at such an angle that he did not see them completely from the side, but could easily see they were still joined, _very_ _intimately_.

While the sight of Inuyasha shocked and horrified him, his tongue came out of his mouth and a string of drool escaped at seeing Sesshoumaru’s _size_. ( _SO_ totally the _wrong_ reaction to have at this moment…the _very last thing_ he wanted to be seen staring at…but he couldn’t help it.)

However, it was the _other_ sight that he was met with that spelled his doom.

Raising his gaze from his worst nightmare come to life (as well as his biggest fantasy), he met the wide, glowing red eyes of a _very_ ( _very, very, really, incredibly_ ) pissed-off Inu-DaiYoukai, looking straight at him from over Inuyasha’s shoulder.

Jaken never even knew Sesshoumaru had moved, let alone saw what hit him.

Inuyasha never stirred.

 

***

 

Masahiro had waited for a time for the two brothers to come to him for blood tests for Inuyasha. When they did not arrive after an hour, he left his office. Entering Kaito’s office to speak with him for a while, he learned the most likely reason why he had not seen the Inu Princes.

He and Kaito spoke of the other council members, what their reactions would be. Both knew the news of their mating was already common knowledge around the castle. But none of the council, save for the three from the previous night’s dinner, knew about Inuyasha’s markings, or the fact that he was now far more than half-youkai. They couldn’t wait, they agreed, to see the looks on the faces of those pompous bastards.

Eventually, Masahiro decided to head back to his office. He knew his Lords would come see him as soon as they were ‘finished’ with whatever they were doing.

 

***

 

Inuyasha woke up a short time later. As they re-dressed, Inuyasha noticed an unconscious Jaken sprawled on the floor near the desk, and quirked a brow in question at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked angry at first, but then he smirked. Telling Inuyasha what had happened, he offered to allow the boy to come up with the punishment. Inuyasha ‘generously’ declined with an evil smile, saying he’d want Sesshoumaru to decide, as he knew best what punishments were available.

Sesshoumaru smiled at his Mate and his eyes glowed with revenge, making Inuyasha laugh.

Walking upstairs, they continued to laugh and tease about the incident. Inuyasha could only imagine the eyeful Jaken had gotten. “He probably liked what he saw, but too fuckin’ bad for him, or anyone else, ‘cause you’re all mine, Sesshou. I’m not gonna share you with anyone.”

“I feel the same, Yasha,” Sesshoumaru replied with a smile.

After bathing together and changing their clothes, Inuyasha asked, “So, we can go see Masahiro now?”

“Yes, that was my intention. Let’s go, Otouto,” Sesshoumaru said as he took Inuyasha’s hand in his and headed to Masahiro’s office.

 

~tbc

 

*****

 

**_Japanese used in this story:_ **

**_Miko:_** (巫女) are the shrine maidens of Japan beginning in the Sengoku period of Japan.

**_Houshi:_** (法師 / ほうし), (Hōshi): Buddhist monk

 

*****

 

Disclaimer: Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from _Inuyasha_ , or _Inuyasha: The Final Act_ …those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.

I WISH I was making money off of this. Sadly, I am not. All I get is my own twisted satisfaction.


	26. Change of Heart - Chapter 26 – Inuyasha’s Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha finds he has a rare gift. Maybe Sesshoumaru too...eventually. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****
> 
> A/N: Okay. I am not going to give away what is IN this chapter. I will only say that I have struggled with this since I first thought of trying to write this story. I never envisioned myself writing a story with these two sexy Inu that included this, but I can’t see another way to DO this and make it so I LIKE it. SO…here we go…me entering into unknown territory for myself. (Don’t get me wrong, I’ve read others with this, and loved them, even though, to start, I felt like I’d hate it. Maybe that’s why I can bring myself to write this into MY story.) Let me know what you think! <3
> 
> I DO have this plotted out, btw...so you're probably in for a surprise if you think you know where I'll go with this. XD
> 
> ~Also, LOTS of detail and dialogue in this one. Translations are at the end...

** Chapter 26 – Inuyasha’s Gift **

 

Walking into Masahiro’s office late that morning, Inuyasha got the feeling he always did anytime he entered a healer’s domain…nervousness. He hated healers. Not them personally, just the idea that he had to be examined. Maybe it was some lingering animosity towards Kagome, from when she would _‘sit’_ him into the ground when he was badly injured, with the intention of treating his wounds? Well, he’d never liked exposing his body before, any part of it, so maybe that was it. Hopefully he could relax more about it now.

“Good afternoon, My Lords,” Masahiro called as he came out from behind a set of shoji screens. “Shizuka-san came to see me earlier, and I know the situation. Lord Inuyasha, may I take a sample of your blood to test?”

“Yeah,” Inuyasha answered. “Just get it over with. I can’t stand this kind of thing,” he grumbled.

Masahiro just smiled. He knew well Lord Inuyasha’s feelings on the matter. Rather than forcing him to endure being touched, he decided to let the young Lord do it himself. Taking a small vial, he approached Inuyasha. “I would assume that you would rather pierce your own skin for this, so allow me to first clean both the area on your arm and the claw you will use,” he requested.

Inuyasha felt better about being able to do it himself, and held out his right index finger. He allowed the healer to use first an antiseptic solution to thoroughly clean both sides of his claw; then pure water to remove the solution. He then repeated the process on a large patch of skin on his arm. After it had dried on its own, Inuyasha made a small puncture in his left forearm.

Masahiro collected the blood dripping from the wound until the little vial was completely full, before sealing it and setting it aside. As Inuyasha let the tiny wound heal, Masahiro felt he could not wait any longer to say what he felt he needed to.

“May I speak to you both for a moment regarding this situation?” he asked his Lords, waving them towards a low table in his office.

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at each other for a moment, wondering why Masahiro was making this request, before taking seats at the table. Masahiro quickly followed them.

“So, what is it?” Inuyasha asked nervously, knowing it _had_ to be about him.

The healer hesitated for a moment, and both Lords noticed.

“Lord Inuyasha,” Masahiro began, “I feel this is very important…mostly because this is the first time I have been in the same room with you since that necklace you wore was removed. That has worried me greatly ever since I first treated you years ago; and no matter how it was removed, I am happy to see it done.

“Shizuka-san spoke to me earlier,” he continued. “She mentioned your spiritual power, and while I have always felt it in the past, she asked me to pay careful attention and see if I noticed anything different about it when I saw you today. I expected something ‘different’. Instead, it is the _strength_ of it that I have noticed.

”Lord Inuyasha, I have not sensed such power since I had your Lady Mother in this very room centuries ago. It is nearly overwhelming me, even now as we speak; I certainly didn’t have to pay any special attention to notice it. In fact, I would have to say your power _far_ _surpasses_ your Lady Mother’s. Perhaps it is because of the strengthening of your demon blood? You are certainly no longer ‘half human’. Or is it because your Youki is no longer chained? I do not know the reason.

“But I say all this because I want to ask you to begin some kind of spiritual training _immediately_ ,” Masahiro continued urgently. “You have never been trained to use this power, and without that, you may be surprised at what can happen. Even something as small as a flare of anger could turn into a catastrophe.”

“Seriously?” Inuyasha was surprised. “I was angry recently, and nothing ‘bad’ happened. I agree though; I think I should be trained to recognize and use this power in my blood. Just I can’t see that I’ll let anything bad happen before I’m trained, ya’ know?”

Sesshoumaru concurred. “I agree with Inuyasha. I feel he has some control over it already, but he will still have training. I will make certain of it.”

Masahiro hesitated once again. “My Lords, that is not all. Lord Sesshoumaru, I feel _you_ should have some training as well. You _did_ take Lord Inuyasha’s blood in your mating, and as your blood has caused changes in _him_ , so his will cause changes in _you_. You should, in fact, begin to see much of the same spiritual power come to life in yourself, Lord Sesshoumaru.”

“That makes no sense,” Sesshoumaru retorted. “Yes, I know we combine our power, but Inuyasha’s spiritual power came from his human mother; how can it be given to me?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“I am not totally sure, My Lord. Maybe it is because your Lord Father’s blood was able to combine with Lady Izayoi’s powerful human blood successfully? All I can say is that I sense it stirring in you too, this same power that is already so strong in Lord Inuyasha; and I can tell it is very different from the power I have known you to have all your life. I am _very_ concerned, for _both_ of you, and feel that you _must_ have some training for this right away.

“Also, Lord Inuyasha, may I schedule a time for you to come to me for a full physical examination?” Masahiro asked.

Inuyasha snorted. “Yeah, I guess. I’ll come tomorrow…may as well get it over with.”

“Until you both have this training, _please_ be very careful,” Masahiro warned them. “I already mentioned anger, but _anything_ could happen. It is much stronger in _you_ right now, Lord Inuyasha, because you have had it your entire life. At this time, this power in you especially, could manifest itself in many ways. In fact, in an extreme case, it could even cause you to change your own body without any conscious thought.”

_“What?!?”_ both Inu Princes yelled together.

Sesshoumaru continued, “What can you mean by that? How in the world could something like that be possible?”

Masahiro explained, “My Lords, I spoke in-depth with Shizuka-san earlier, and we both realized something for the first time. That Lord Inuyasha’s power is such that, _if we are correct_ , he could change his body so that he could carry pups. He could never change enough to _birth_ them, and so they would need to be surgically removed, but he _could_ _possibly_ create a womb to _carry_ them. All it would take is his own strong desire for pups, and his power could create that for him, so he could become pregnant. All without any direct decision on his part. With training, he would learn to focus and control his power, rather than just living with it; but until then…” Masahiro trailed off at seeing his Lords expressions.

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked pale and shaken.

“Sesshou, d-do you think…could I have already…ummm…do you think I already could have…? I remember…feeling so ‘barren’ earlier…c-c-could that mean…could I have…?” Inuyasha stuttered.

Sesshoumaru’s gaze flew from Inuyasha to Masahiro. “Masahiro, can you examine him _right_ _now_?” he asked in a near panic.

Inuyasha’s wide open eyes darted about the room in his panic, but even in his panicked state, he realized that he’d rather know now instead of worrying about it all day and night.

Masahiro looked to both of them and on receiving a nod from Inuyasha, he stood and waved him towards the exam table.

“Sesshou, can you stay with me?” Inuyasha asked weakly.

“Of course, Yasha, I will not leave your side,” he said as he held his hand and stroked his hair.

Inuyasha lay down and Masahiro asked him only to open his kimono and juban, and push his hakama down lower on his hips. He held his hands just a hairsbreadth over his skin and moved them around slowly. His face did not change at all…at first. Then, his eyes opened wide, showing shocked surprise.

“My Lords, it may have already happened. I get a sense of… _something_ …but I cannot tell for certain exactly what it is. Lord Inuyasha, you said before that you ‘felt barren earlier’. How _much_ earlier?”

Inuyasha’s ears drooped into his hair. “Only a few hours ago,” he answered.

“Yes, then it would be too early for me to know for certain that anything has happened. I will examine you tomorrow, and we will know for sure.” Noticing Inuyasha’s drooping ears, he continued, “My Lord, would this upset you, if you could do this? There _are_ males who are born with this ability, so you would not be alone in being able to do this.”

Inuyasha couldn’t answer. His thoughts and feelings felt as if they were scattering in a million different directions, and his mind froze.

_‘Sesshoumaru wanted me…mated me…as a male, and said I would be an Alpha too. Now I can do something only a female can do? If this is true, how can he ever look at me the same way again? And what if he doesn’t want me if I’m like this? Or maybe I can give him heirs, but he’ll be too disgusted to ever touch me again! Why can’t my life ever be simple?’_ he cried out in his own mind.

For the first time since the removal of the rosary and the increase in his spiritual power, his thoughts were in such chaos that he inadvertently proved Masahiro & Shizuka correct. As he was thinking so frantically, and in such a state of panic, a set of flower vases on the windowsill a few feet away suddenly flew across the room to smash into the opposite wall, and heavy stone containers on a counter began to shake as they too tried to rise.

Both Sesshoumaru and Masahiro watched it happen, and they turned shocked looks to each other, then back to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru gripped his hand tighter. “Inuyasha!” he called, trying to get his attention. “Inuyasha, you are blocking the link again! Open it, let me feel you,” he begged.

Inuyasha raised pain-filled eyes to Sesshoumaru, and the Youkai Lord felt his heart clench.

“I will leave you alone for now, My Lords,” Masahiro said quietly as he left the room quickly, shutting the door behind him.

_“Inuyasha,_ _please!_ Look at me. _Open the link_. Tell me what you are thinking. Let me _feel_ what you are feeling. _Please,”_ Sesshoumaru begged.

Inuyasha shook his head, but then stopped as he remembered…he had _promised_. Very reluctantly, he opened the link only the smallest amount.

Sesshoumaru was instantly aware of incredibly deep fear coming from his Mate, and he tried to reassure him. “Inuyasha, you do not need to be afraid. If this is in fact true, Masahiro will make sure you stay healthy. He will be the one to help you birth it when it is time. You will be safe. _I will always keep you safe_.”

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but it took him a few tries before he could get any words to come out. With his eyes glued to the floor, he finally tried to explain. “Sesshoumaru, I… I’m not afraid of that. I can handle anything like that. But… How can you ever look at me again? Or see me the same way? How can I be anything close to an ‘alpha’ in your mind, if I can suddenly do something only females can do? How…”

Sesshoumaru finally understood.

“Yasha…look at me,” he demanded softly.

When Inuyasha finally raised his gaze to meet his Mate’s, Sesshoumaru continued. “ ** _I_** _… **love** … **you**_. To me, if you truly _could_ do this, it would be a _miracle_. In fact, it would be even more than that. I have been expecting that we would have to find some surrogate, a female, to bear our heirs. However, I have not been able to allow those thoughts into my head for one simple reason: _I cannot imagine sharing you,_ with _anyone_ , even for such a good reason. Neither can I imagine being with any other myself.

“This would be a _true miracle_ to me. I would welcome it if _I_ had the same ability, to have _your_ pups. To be able to have our heirs, and to have them from _you, my precious Mate?_ I cannot put into words how happy it would make me. It would _never_ change how I see you. You will _always_ be an Alpha in my eyes, and what we have together _will not change_. _This I swear_. Do you understand?” Sesshoumaru finished.

Inuyasha’s eyes had softened as he listened to Sesshoumaru speak. “You’re sure? You’re really, _really_ sure?”

“Yes, Yasha, I am. Now, how do _you_ feel about all this? That is what is more important to me. I would not want you ever feeling badly about being able to do this.”

“Well, I guess, after I have more time to think about it all, I’ll probably be okay with it. I’ve always wanted a family, which you’ve given me already; but pups of my _own_ was always some impossible dream. Being able to have them would be incredible, I just never, ever thought it would be **_me_** _‘having’_ _them_ , ya’ know? Makes me feel like a total _girl_ , which _really_ sucks, but…”

“I-nu- _yasha_ ,” Sesshoumaru crooned in a downy ear as he reached down and lightly stroked Inuyasha’s groin through his hakama, causing the boy to moan quietly, “You are certainly **_no_** ‘girl’, and you should _never_ think that way. I would be _very_ upset, more upset than you can _ever_ imagine, if you changed **_here_** ,” he said, dragging his claws over the shaft he could feel hardening through the silk. “I am incredibly glad that Masahiro said _that_ was not possible; but just in case, you should always remember to **_not ever_** change **_this_**. **_Ever_**. Do you understand?” he asked with a sharp nip to the same ear his breath had been torturing. “I _greatly_ enjoyed having you take me before, and I will _not_ lose that for the future.”

Inuyasha’s eyes had grown very wide. “Sesshou, can we find a spiritual trainer tomorrow? For sure I don’t wanna change _that_ way.”

“I will begin to find one **_today_** ,” Sesshoumaru smiled down at his Mate.

Finally, Inuyasha smiled back as he thrust his hips up into Sesshoumaru’s hand. “So, you gonna finish what ya’ started?” he asked with a smirk.

“Certainly Yasha,” Sesshoumaru crooned.

Knowing Masahiro would not come back in until they asked him to, Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha around so he was sitting up straight on the edge of the exam table. He then dropped to his knees as he freed Inuyasha’s length from his silks. Smiling at his Little Mate’s startled expression, he swallowed him down all the way, until his nose was buried in the silky silver strands covering Inuyasha’s groin.

Crying out, Inuyasha instantly buried his hands in Sesshoumaru’s hair. He couldn’t really thrust his hips the way he was sitting, so he had no choice but to surrender to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled low from his own arousal, and it rumbled through Inuyasha’s body, bringing him to the very edge of orgasm. It only took Sesshoumaru swallowing around the sensitive head twice, and Inuyasha was howling as he came. Sesshoumaru swallowed everything Inuyasha gave him before rising up. Moving to hold Inuyasha’s face in his hands, he kissed him deeply, sharing his Mate’s own divine flavor with him.

Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha was badly in need of air. “Gods, Sesshou, that was intense,” he smiled as he panted from the strength of his release. “I’ll have to return the favor later.”

“I will count on it, Yasha.”

 

***

 

Later that evening, after a busy day of inspecting their army and touring more of the castle, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were on their way to dinner. As they approached the doors to the family-shokudou, Masahiro approached them.

“May I speak with you both in private before the meal, My Lords?” he asked.

Once again, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha found themselves looking at each other warily before agreeing. Sesshoumaru led them to his private jimushitsu.

Inuyasha couldn’t help a smile while blushing lightly as he walked into Sesshoumaru’s office, and saw that same area covered with pillows. Especially when he noticed the pillow he had clawed to pieces was still there. He only hoped Masahiro wouldn’t notice.

Of course, Masahiro noticed. His eyes opened a little wider for a moment, then he smiled slightly, before sitting down.

Inuyasha just glared at him as he flipped that particular pillow over into a corner of the office. Sesshoumaru smirked.

“So, you have some results from testing Lord Inuyasha’s and Lady Rin’s blood?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“Yes My Lords, I do,” Masahiro replied. “It is certain now. The Lady Rin _is_ a granddaughter of one of Lord Inuyasha’s aunts. They are truly related by blood. There is also one other thing I believe you may not have considered yet.”

“What is that?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“Lord Sesshoumaru, as I mentioned earlier, you took Lord Inuyasha’s blood, just as he took yours in your Mating. As you will have spiritual power from him now, _you_ are also now related by blood to Lady Rin. Had you thought of that?” Masahiro asked.

Sesshoumaru’s shocked expression told him he was right. “No, I had not thought about that. That makes me very happy, indeed.”

Both Lords could not help but smile at this: both the news about Inuyasha, and the thought of Sesshoumaru having the same blood as well. “Should we go tell her, Sesshou?” Inuyasha asked.

“Yes, we should. We will choose a good time to do so. After the evening meal, perhaps,” Sesshoumaru replied.

“Have you already notified Shizuka-san of this?” he asked Masahiro.

“No My Lord, I have not yet. I felt you both should be told first. If I have your permission, I will let her know as soon as we finish speaking here, so she can begin to plan for the differences in her training. I will tell her not to say anything until you have had the chance to tell Lady Rin,” Masahiro answered.

Sesshoumaru began to rise, and Inuyasha tensed to rise as well, before Masahiro’s voice stopped them.

“Lord Inuyasha, I should also tell you…” he began, waiting for them to sit back down.

Once they had, he continued. “I can feel another life-force coming from you now. Even though it is very faint, I can feel it without even touching you. I do not want to frighten you, but I _do_ believe you have not only created a womb for yourself, but are also pregnant.”

Inuyasha’s eyes went as wide as saucers. They’d been so busy today, since leaving the healer’s office that morning, that they hadn’t thought about trying to find out about this before now. “Y-you can?!? You’re not k-kidding?” he asked in shock, as one hand flew to his stomach and the other braced himself on the large desk so he wouldn’t fall to the floor.

“Yes, My Lord. I would only say, move your hand down slightly, you are feeling too high up,” he said with a gentle smile.

Inuyasha’s jaw dropped as he moved his hand lower, and focused his spiritual power. He _could_ feel it. _‘Wait, not ‘it’…I think there’s more than one!’_

“M-m-m-Masahiro…I th-think there is m-more than one. C-c-could there _really_ be more than one?!?” Inuyasha asked, freaked out more than a little.

Sesshoumaru practically teleported to Inuyasha’s side, he moved so fast. “You can _feel it_ …I mean… _them_? Truly?” he asked as he reached out a hand, but stopped before touching Inuyasha’s stomach, not certain if Inuyasha would want him to touch him like that.

“Yes My Lord, it is very possible.” Masahiro explained, “You _are_ Inu, after all. You could have one, or a ‘litter’. Sesshoumaru was very rare, that he was born alone. I should be able to tell by tomorrow how many there are. Of course, with your spiritual power, and now that you know how to focus your power and where to check, you should be able to feel the life-force of each, and know how many there are. You may know by tonight or early tomorrow morning, depending on when they were conceived.”

Seeing his Lords wanted privacy, he continued, “I will leave now, with your permission.”

Sesshoumaru answered even as he could not take his eyes from Inuyasha’s stomach, “Thank you for telling us about Rin.”

As Masahiro left the room, Inuyasha took Sesshoumaru’s hand in his. “Did you think I wouldn’t want your touch?” he asked.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes flew to meet Inuyasha’s. “I only hesitate because I do not want to presume… Well, I cannot fully explain. I…”

Before he could finish, Inuyasha led his hand to a point low on his stomach. “Can you feel them too, Sesshou?” he asked.

Sesshoumaru concentrated, and as Inuyasha watched this he said, “Focus on your hand. Search your blood for the power you got from me, and _focus **that** power into your hand_ …kind of like you do for your Whip.”

Sesshoumaru did as Inuyasha said, and for the first time in his life, he felt a power unlike _anything_ he had ever considered rising in his mind and consciousness. He focused that power, and had it flow into his hand covering Inuyasha’s stomach.

Suddenly, he was met with the _radiating_ _presence_ of a life-force that felt tiny and new, and he instantly knew there was more than one; but he could not tell how many there were yet either.

His eyes rose to meet Inuyasha’s, and he felt like he would lose himself in his Little Mate’s eyes. The love shining there, it was nearly too much…and when combined with the miracle of feeling _their own pups_ , held _safely inside Inuyasha’s strong body_ … Almost instantly, the emotions he had honed his control over for his entire life _broke free_.

Tears filled his eyes and his lips parted as he gasped for breath.

Inuyasha reached up at seeing this and pulled Sesshoumaru down to him. Needing his lips, his tongue, his hands, he held him tightly and devoured his mouth. Sesshoumaru could not respond fully at first, his emotions had paralyzed him, but that did not last for long.

“Inuyasha,” he breathed, slightly breaking their kiss. “I need to _touch_ you, _feel you_ …”

_“Oh, yes, please Sesshou…please…”_

Sesshoumaru pulled him into his lap, with Inuyasha’s back pressed to his chest, and wrapped his arms around him; holding him tightly, reverently. He was surprised but elated to see Inuyasha untie his own obi, and open his clothing so that his stomach was exposed. He watched with joy flooding his soul as Inuyasha took both of his hands in his own, and drew them back down to his now-bare stomach. They held their joined hands protectively over their pups, and simply held each other as they watched the Moon transit the sky outside the large windows.

They missed dinner.

 

***

 

Once Inuyasha fell asleep, Sesshoumaru carried him up to his room. He undressed him gently and placed him in bed. Curling around him, with his hands protectively covering his stomach, he fell asleep, more content than he could ever remember feeling.

 

***

 

The next morning, both Inu Princes woke up wrapped around the other.

“Good morning, Little Mate. How do you feel?” Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

“I feel pretty good,” Inuyasha answered. Reaching down to his bare stomach, he focused his spiritual power, and concentrated.

Sesshoumaru could tell what he was doing, and waited patiently. The night before, they had both tried to find out how many pups Inuyasha was carrying, but had not been able to separate out the different life-forces they were feeling. Now, Inuyasha was trying again.

Suddenly, his eyes grew very wide, and he looked up at Sesshoumaru with a look filled with equal parts amazement and nervousness.

“Sesshou…I… I can feel… _There are **three** of them!? _ Uh…can you try? Maybe I’m wrong?” Inuyasha whispered loudly.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes had grown wider as Inuyasha spoke, and he instantly moved a hand to his Mate’s flat, muscled stomach. Touching him gently, he focused this new spiritual power of his own, and concentrated.

As he felt the power flowing through his hand to Inuyasha’s stomach, the life-forces of his pups seemed to rise to greet him. He counted three as well.

“Inuyasha, I believe you are right. I can sense three as well. Are you alright? You look very pale,” Sesshoumaru asked worriedly.

“Y-yeah, I’m okay. I-I just can’t believe it still, ya’ know? I mean, _holy_ _fuck!_ I’m _fucking **pregnant** Sesshoumaru!_ I just, _Fuck!_ _Seriously!_ I _never_ thought this was _possible_. I mean, I _know_ it’s possible that _other_ males are born with this ability…but to know _my own_ spiritual power _created_ a _womb_ for me? Simply out of my ‘strong desire’ for pups of my own? _Damn it!_ How the _fuck_ am I supposed to _deal_ with this?” Inuyasha cried.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his strong arms around his Mate. “Inuyasha, you do not have to ‘deal’ with this all alone. I will be here every moment, and we will ‘deal’ with this together. Whenever you cannot handle something, you simply tell me and I will do it; I will handle _any_ thing you cannot. I will help you. I _love_ you, and I… I cannot find the words,” he trailed off to kiss Inuyasha lightly on the ear as he felt the boy calm.

“I can also promise you something,” Sesshoumaru continued.

Inuyasha looked up to meet his gaze. “Yeah? What can you promise me?”

“Masahiro said that, eventually, there is a possibility that _I_ could have this ability too. If that is true, then _I promise_ that _I_ will carry our next litter. Will that make you happy?” Sesshoumaru asked sincerely.

Inuyasha was stunned. “Y-you’d **_do_** _that?_ You’re not kidding around? You’d _really_ do that? _You’d carry pups…MY pups_ …like I’m carrying yours?”

Sesshoumaru just smiled gently. “Yes, Yasha, I promise. If it is possible for me, I would be _proud_ and _honored_ to carry our next litter. And they would most certainly be _your_ _pups_ , how would they be anyone else’s?” he teased.

Now he continued, “Yasha, do you have any idea just how _proud_ I am? How incredibly _happy_ this has made me?”

Inuyasha smiled. “I think I’m beginning to understand. Yeah, I think I _do_ know.” He lowered his gaze slightly, “But, you may have to remind me. I’ve seen women that were pregnant, and while I can only hope that I am _nothing_ like them during this, I’m scared that I might be. Ya’ know? I don’t wanna _act_ like some _woman_ …”

“Inuyasha, you are a male, and my Mate. I cannot imagine _you_ would _ever_ act like a woman,” Sesshoumaru smiled.

They held each other tightly.

Inuyasha looked up suddenly as it _all_ hit him at once. “Sesshou! _Oh, gods!_ We’re gonna have **_THREE_** _PUPS!_ _Holy fucking shit!_ How in the hell am I supposed to fucking _CARRY_ **_three_** _pups?_ I’m gonna get HUGE! _Fuck!_ ” he began to panic again.

Sesshoumaru held him tighter. “Yasha! Calm down, please! _Please!_ While I cannot imagine how you feel, I _do_ believe that, if your body created the womb for them, and then allowed them to be conceived, I believe that your body and your own spiritual power will combine to help you through this.”

Inuyasha’s shaking calmed mostly, but he was still worried. “Yeah, you’re probably right Sesshou. It’s just so fucking overwhelming. Can… Can we do something today to distract me a little?”

“Yes Yasha. In fact, today was the day I was thinking we could travel to see Kohaku’s sister, and possibly bring Kohaku and Shippo back with us. Will that distract you enough?” Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha smiled a huge smile. “Yes, that will… C’mon, let’s go! We should get up now, if we’re gonna get there early enough. I can’t imagine that you would want to spend the night there.”

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful for a moment. “Yasha, _you_ would enjoy that, wouldn’t you? Being able to see your friends and be around them for the night? I would not mind, especially if it would make you happy. We could then return to the Palace tomorrow. Would you like that?”

Inuyasha’s face lit up with happiness. “You’d stay overnight in a _human_ village with me? A _Demon_ _Slayer’s_ Village? You’re serious?” At Sesshoumaru’s nod, he finished, “Thanks! I’d really love to be able to do that!”

“Well then, since we will be staying overnight, we do not have to leave so early, correct?” Sesshoumaru asked with a gleam in his eyes that Inuyasha could not miss.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’d say we should leave in a few hours, right?” Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

“So,” Inuyasha continued with a smile of his own, “Is there anything you had in mind to do right now?”

“Mmmm…yes, there is.” Sesshoumaru proceeded to push Inuyasha back into the pillows, and kissed and licked him all over, from head to toe. He then reached for the oil and straddled his Little Mate. “Yasha, hold my hips,” he commanded.

Inuyasha had no problem obeying. He was enthralled, watching his stunning Mate, as Sesshoumaru reached around and began to stretch and prepare himself. Using two fingers at first, he was soon moaning and adding a third. Inuyasha only wished he could see what Sesshoumaru was doing.

Inuyasha couldn’t resist. He raised his legs, causing his beautiful Mate’s hips to move forward. Then he thrust his upper body up and propped himself up with his hands behind him. Taking Sesshoumaru’s impressive length into his heated mouth, he began to suck hard.

Sesshoumaru cried out, still amazed that his Little Mate could even _do_ such a thing in this position. He continued to stretch himself as Inuyasha continued to suck. Very soon, though, his fingers were nothing compared to what he really wanted.

“ _Yasha_ …fuck. _Wait_ …just…a moment,” he panted heavily.

Just as Inuyasha was pulling his mouth away to ask why, Sesshoumaru rose up and impaled himself on Inuyasha’s fully erect shaft. Howling at the intensity of the pleasure, Sesshoumaru plunged down until he was fully seated on Inuyasha’s lap.

Inuyasha’s howls of delight blended with Sesshoumaru’s. The pleasure was nearly overwhelming to both of them.

Inuyasha went right back to what he had been doing, taking Sesshoumaru’s entire shaft into his mouth, swallowing around the sensitive tip in his throat. For long minutes, Sesshoumaru couldn’t move. He stayed still, fully impaled, grinding in circles on Inuyasha’s lap as Inuyasha sucked him down.

_“Yasha, please…”_ he breathed.

Inuyasha pulled his mouth off of his shaft again to answer him. “Sesshou? What is it? What can I do?” he asked, as he licked his cock-swollen lips.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes bore into Inuyasha’s, and his Little Mate instantly understood just what he wanted. Surging up, he flipped their positions, so Sesshoumaru was now beneath him on the bed. Grasping Sesshoumaru’s ankles, he lifted them high, up to his shoulders.

“Sesshou, hook your ankles behind my neck,” he ordered.

Sesshoumaru did so, and Inuyasha leaned down slightly and began a slow, steady rhythm. This position, with Sesshoumaru’s thighs pressed tight to Inuyasha’s chest, allowed his Mate to penetrate him fully, and he cried out with the pleasure he was feeling.

“Oh! _Yes!_ Yasha… _fuuuck!_ Ohhh, _gods_ …. _yes_ …this is _exactly_ what I wanted!” he cried, arching his back and neck.

Inuyasha leaned down even more, further tilting Sesshoumaru’s ass into his thrusting hips. He was aiming for those delicious lips of his Mate. Devouring his mouth, he dominated the kiss entirely, much to Sesshoumaru’s satisfaction.

This time, it was _Inuyasha_ who had decided that this decadent mouth, with all its beautiful sounds, belonged to _him_. It was _all his_ …and he would possess it _all_ , right now.

His thrusts slowed as he kissed Sesshoumaru deeply. At first, Sesshoumaru tightened his ankles around Inuyasha’s neck, wanting him to speed up again. However, it only took Inuyasha moving his legs down so that they were wrapped around his waist for Sesshoumaru to quickly discard that idea.

Inuyasha was loving him slowly, just as he had done to him the previous day.

Sesshoumaru’s body went slack in submission to his Mate.

Lips melded, tongues caressed, and claws dug deep into flesh, only heightening their pleasure. Finally, Sesshoumaru tore his mouth away, crying out as he came, _“Yes! Oh, my Yasha, yes!”_

As Inuyasha followed him into that bliss, he bit down with his fangs into his Mating Mark on Sesshoumaru’s shoulder. This extended Sesshoumaru’s orgasm, and he screamed his pleasure as he sank his fangs into his Mark on Inuyasha. He could feel his Mate’s shaft thicken and spasm deep inside him from this, and he cried out once again.

Riding out the pleasure, they rocked together for long minutes before removing their fangs from each other. Inuyasha then rolled them over, so Sesshoumaru was back on top.

They rested together for another hour, until Inuyasha said, “Gods, I _really_ don’t wanna get up. How fast can you travel when you’re in that ball-of-light-thing you do?”

Sesshoumaru chuckled, knowing exactly why Inuyasha was asking this particular question. “Mmm… Very fast. Unfortunately, I had planned our departure, and arrival time at the Slayer’s Village, for _if_ we traveled that way. Not if we were traveling normally. I do not wish to rise either, but I know you will be happy to see your friends, and I wish for you to be able to do so for as long as possible.”

“Yeah…okay. You’ll have to get up first though,” Inuyasha smirked.

“Mmmm…perhaps a few more minutes,” Sesshoumaru whispered.

 

***

 

Eventually, they were walking out of their rooms, freshly bathed and dressed.

“Hey, Sesshou, I’ve been meanin’ to ask…why aren’t we using that ‘Lord’s Chamber’ you mentioned before. Didn’t you say it was for the ‘Mated Lord’?” Inuyasha smiled and winked at Sesshoumaru.

“Yes, I had meant to explain that to you. We will not move into that chamber until after our formal ceremony. After we affirm our bonds in front of witnesses, we will go to that chamber, and it will be ours,” Sesshoumaru explained.

“Ah, I get it,” Inuyasha smiled. “Oh, do you think we should ask Rin if she’d like to go with us? I know how much she loved to visit the Slayer’s Village when you were lettin’ me take her there before; and it wasn’t just ‘cause Kohaku was there,” he smirked. “Rin really likes Sango too, and Sango was teaching her a few battle moves.”

“I had not considered that, but I think you are right, she would enjoy it as well. Unfortunately, if we travel in my light-form, that will be hard on her. If we wish to take her, we may have to stay two nights at the Village instead of one. Would that be acceptable to you?” Sesshoumaru asked. “We would still leave soon, but not make it there until close to nightfall.”

Inuyasha thought about it. “As long as you’re okay with it, I’m fine with it too. As long as you protect me…” At Sesshoumaru’s shocked glance, he winked and continued, “…from havin’ to be anywhere near Miroku and Sango’s kids for an extended period of time. The twins pull my ears…”

Sesshoumaru laughed loudly.

Pulling Inuyasha into his arms he said, “Yes, Little Mate, I will protect you from such a fate. After all, these ears are _all_ _mine_ now…” He swooped down and took Inuyasha’s right ear completely into his mouth, sucking on it before releasing it.

Inuyasha’s legs collapsed and Sesshoumaru had to catch him. “Sesshou, you start that, and we aren’t gonna be leavin’ here today. I can promise you that.”

Sesshoumaru held him until his knees came back to support him. “Yes, Yasha, let’s go and collect our daughter. She will need a servant to pack some items for her before we leave. I will work on your ears later tonight, once we are in whatever quarters we are given tonight at your friend’s village.” Sesshoumaru could not resist smiling at Inuyasha’s look as he said those words.

“Sounds like I’m in trouble later,” Inuyasha grumbled happily.

 

***

 

As servants packed what they were taking on one dragon, including a few gifts for Inuyasha’s friends, and saddled others for them to ride, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Rin walked from family-wing of the castle together. The Inu Princes followed their daughter as they walked through beautiful gardens and on covered walkways, aiming for the stables located close to the front of the Palace Complex.

“I’m so excited to see everyone at the Slayers Village again! Thank you so much for letting me come with you!” Rin gushed as they moved around the Palace buildings. “Lord Inuyasha, are you going to invite Master Miroku and Lady Sango to your mating ceremony? How long will we stay at their village this time? Is it true, we’ll be bringing Shippo-chan back with us as well?”

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha could only smile at each other and chuckle softly at Rin’s excitement.

“Well, kiddo, next time, ask me one question at a time, ‘kay?” Inuyasha chuckled. “Yeah, they’ll be invited to our ceremony. We’re gonna stay tonight and tomorrow night, to give me time to catch up with Miroku and Sango, and so we can talk to them about Kohaku-kun. And yep, it’s true; we’ll ask Shippo-chan to come back with us.”

“Well done, Yasha…you answered all of her questions, and in the same order they were asked. I am impressed,” Sesshoumaru winked as he joked with his Mate.

Inuyasha reached back and pinched Sesshoumaru’s ass in retaliation for that statement. Sesshoumaru actually jumped (he’d never had his ass pinched before, surprise-surprise), and tried to cover it quickly as they were just approaching an area where others would see them.

Leaning over to nip a silken ear he whispered, “You think I will not retaliate later?”

Inuyasha moaned softly at what Sesshoumaru was doing to his ear. “Actually, I _know_ you will, and I’m lookin’ forward to it,” he smiled up at his Mate. He had to laugh at Sesshoumaru’s surprised expression. His laugh quickly turned into a quiet moan of desire at Sesshoumaru’s response.

“Mmmmm…I am looking forward to that as well, my beautiful Yasha…in fact, I cannot wait. I believe you know me well enough by now to know that I _over-do_ many things. So, for a pinch… Hmmm…what should be your punishment?” he tapped his chin lightly as he looked up in mock-serious thought.

“I can’t wait either, Sesshou,” Inuyasha whispered with a look full of desire as they approached their western winged-dragons and A-Un.

Inuyasha was happy to see his purple dragon again, and knew the red one was safe in the stables…they were his gifts from Sesshoumaru, and he treasured them. The purple one was saddled and ready for him; Rin had her own, a beautiful green dragon; and Sesshoumaru had chosen a white one for himself.

Inuyasha’s eyes then showed his surprise as he saw Jaken sitting on Ah-Un. “That little bastard is coming with us too?”

“Well, not in the way you think,” Sesshoumaru smirked. “He does not know it yet, as I thought it should be a surprise, but he will be _staying_ there…and ordered to live under the direction of your friends. Knowing how miserable he is in human villages, I thought it would not be such a bad idea. Of course, this is only temporary…for about a week…as I could not in good conscience torture your friends for longer than that. This is only until I can think of something _worse_.”

Inuyasha nearly collapsed again, this time from laughter.

The three of them mounted their winged-dragons, motioned for A-Un to follow, and flew off in the direction of the Slayer’s Village.

 

~tbc

 

*****

**_Japanese used in this story:_ **

**_Shokudou:_** “dining room”:食堂 ( _hiragana_ しょくどう, _romaji_ **shokudō** ): Literally “food hall”: 食 (しょく, shoku, “food”) + 堂 (どう, dō, “hall”)

**_Jimushitsu:_** “office”: 事務室 ( _hiragana_ じむしつ, _romaji_ **jimushitsu** )

*****

Disclaimer: I think it’s obvious that I don’t own this. Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from _Inuyasha_ , or _Inuyasha: The Final Act_ …those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.

I WISH I was making money off of this. Sadly, I am not.

I’m just going off of my dreams of a life-sized Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha acting out my perverted little fantasies. All I get is my own twisted satisfaction.


	27. Change of Heart - Chapter 27 – The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff in this Chapter. XD Rin finds out a few things. Jaken’s punishment begins. New characters are introduced. Inuyasha learns a new 'skill.'
> 
> And you know that drama I warned you about? Hints of it here too. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****
> 
> SO VERY NSFW!!!!
> 
> ***Special thanks to Nikkie23534. Her awesome review ‘unstuck’ me from my writer’s block. Proof that reviews really are an inspiration. :)
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****

 

** Chapter 27 – The Dance **

 

They were making very good time and by late afternoon, they were over halfway to the Slayer’s Village. When they spotted a nice clearing near a stream, they decided to stop so Rin could have a break from riding for a short while. They also wanted to be able to speak with her privately before they arrived at the Village, since they had not the night before.

Eating a small meal, they relaxed around a low campfire. Jaken was not invited to join the Royal Family. In fact, he was ignored completely, much to his nervous dismay.

Once they were finished eating, Sesshoumaru said, “Aijō, Inuyasha and I have a few things we would like to speak with you about. Would you come and sit next to us for a while?”

“Yes, My Lord? What is it?” she asked as she sat down near their feet, facing them.

“Yasha, would you like to tell her, or should I?”

“You go ahead Sesshou,” Inuyasha smiled.

“The first is about the blood we asked you to give to Masahiro,” Sesshoumaru began. “The reason for that is what we would now like to tell you. Shizuka-san noticed your spiritual power is very much like Lord Inuyasha’s, and because of that, we tested your blood to compare it with his. We have found that you are a descendant of one of Lord Inuyasha’s aunts. A sister of his Mother. You are related by blood to him through the Princess Izayoi.”

Rin’s expressive face showed her shock. Then it transformed into pure joy. “Truly?! I am _truly_ from Lord Inuyasha’s _family?!_ ” she cried as she rose to her knees and leaned forward excitedly.

“Yes Rin. In addition, because of our Mating, I now carry some of that same blood. It is alive within me as well, so it would make you and I related by blood now as well.”

Tears rose in Rin’s eyes as she heard this, and she moved forward quickly to be even closer to her Lords. Sesshoumaru put his arm around her shoulders. “Aijō, you have long been my shinzō no musume, and now you are my daughter by blood as well. You are _our_ daughter.”

Inuyasha put his arm around her too, and she could only cry from pure happiness for long minutes, her throat too choked by emotion for her to speak.

When she finally found her voice, she said, “Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama, I can’t imagine _anything_ making me happier. Thank you both, for finding out and telling me. I want to dance and sing and…ah! I’m so happy, I can’t sit still any longer!”

She jumped up and twirled around happily for a minute, causing her fathers to chuckle softly as they smiled at each other. Then suddenly, she stopped twirling and asked, “Oh, you said there was more than one thing? What was the other?”

Inuyasha smiled as Sesshoumaru told her. “Rin, Lord Inuyasha’s spiritual power is _very_ strong…as yours will also be. He will have to go through very intense training to be able to control it. Therefore, you must _never_ forget how important it is for _you_ to be very diligent in your training. This kind of power is not to be taken lightly.

“I say this because Lord Inuyasha’s spiritual power has actually changed his body _inside_. We are still not certain how, but it has transformed him so that he may carry our pups. He still is and will always be a male, but he now has the ability to become pregnant. We have felt the seishin of three pups; our future heirs and your younger brothers or sisters.”

Rin’s eyes were so huge they seemed to swallow her face. _“Truly?!”_ she shrieked as she dropped back down to her knees between them. “I’ve heard of other male youkai who can do that, but Inuyasha-sama couldn’t before, but now _he_ _can?_ Oh, how _wonderful!_ I’ve never heard of that! His power must be _truly_ _amazing_. Oh! Wait…that means _mine is too?!_ Oh, I _promise_ to be very good about my training from now on. And…

“Oh! _Oh!_ _I will have brothers and sisters?!_ Oh! Inuyasha-sama!” she cried as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Sesshoumaru looked on with pride in his little family.

It took a few minutes for her to release her hold on Inuyasha’s neck. Eventually, Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru and pretended to be unable to breathe (complete with facial expressions and waving arms), causing Sesshoumaru to laugh aloud. It was Sesshoumaru’s laugh that finally caused her to pull back and give Inuyasha a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting back down. She was so happy she couldn’t hold still, even while sitting.

Sesshoumaru spoke to her again.

“Rin, I have long felt this way, but never said anything; and I regret that I did not tell you this before now. You have been, and are, our precious daughter; that will never change. You may call both of us ‘father,’ if you wish to. Know that you do not need permission, if you decide you wish to someday.”

Rin only had to think for a moment. “May I call you each something different?”

“Of course, Aijō,” Sesshoumaru replied.

“Then…may I call you Otōsan, Lord Sesshoumaru? And you, Lord Inuyasha, may I call you Tōchan?” she asked with a soft smile.

Both Inu Princes smiled at this. Inuyasha answered first, “Of course, you may call me that, Shōkōjo. I’d love it.” Rin smiled wide at this new name given to her from her daddy-Inuyasha.

“Rin, have you rested enough? Are you ready to continue our journey?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“Yes, Otōsan, I’m ready. I’m very excited to get there,” she replied happily, as she ran to her dragon. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked to each other with joy in their eyes after hearing Rin call Sesshoumaru ‘father’ so easily for the first time. It was obvious that it felt natural to her.

Jaken made certain to be mounted and ready to go before anyone had to tell him to be. He even hid his anger at hearing about Inuyasha being pregnant.

The Royal Family mounted their dragons and continued on to the Slayer’s Village.

 

********************

 

Far to the South, the Lord of a small southern island was in a rage. A Black Dragon, he should have already produced many offspring by now. The reason he hadn’t? He could never find a surrogate powerful enough. Why did he need a surrogate? His mate was a now-immortal human male.

His mate was truly submissive; the only kind the Lord of the South could have tolerated. He was also not the one with royal Dragon-blood. He may have been immortal now, but he was still human, and bound by most of the limitations of his race.

*

On the boy’s twelfth birthday, the Dragon Lord had seen him. He had instantly lusted for him, and had kidnapped him that same day.

One day later, the Dragon Lord claimed his body. The boy had fought, and the Dragon Lord realized he could injure this fragile human greatly. His innocence called out to the evil Lord, and for the first time in his long life, he had found something he wanted to _keep_.

He had called his Mage to work spells on the boy, to rearrange his organs so he could take all of the Dragon Lord’s massive shaft and not be killed. With patience, as well as daily fucking combined with the Mage’s magic, after one year, the boy was nearly able to take all of the Dragon Lord. Within two years, he could fully satisfy his captor.

He’d also come to love the same Lord who had done this to him.

When the boy turned eighteen, the Dragon Lord took him as his mate, giving him immortality in exchange as part of the mating.

The young mate had eventually come to believe that the Black Dragon had been treated unfairly because of his color. In a race of Silver and Golden Dragons, he was certain that was the problem. He was determined to find the good in the Dragon Lord, spurred on by his very human-like optimism.

The Lord had not told him one important fact: No Heavenly Dragon was ever born anything but pure. He had, in fact, been born a pure, shining gold. Even his eventual offspring would be born silver or gold. (Other dragon species were not this way. Only the heavenly dragons (the highest class), who could also take a humanoid form, were born pure and could then be later corrupted. )

He had been the great hope of his family, and had been trained from birth to become the leader of the Dragon Race. In the many centuries that he had waited to ascend the throne, he became corrupted. By the time his great father had been ready to pass along the reins of power, he had been almost fully corrupted by his own pride, envy, anger, lusts, and greed. He had become a dragon that would not hesitate to kill his own kind for his own selfish purposes.

On the day when he was finally driven from his homelands, and given a new name, he was only a shade of gray away from being fully black.

His banishment had also taken much of his power that he had been born with. He could no longer fly, for example. Of course, in the centuries since his banishment, he had turned fully to the dark arts, and with his own power as a dragon, he was able to gain other powers to replace those he’d lost. He had learned to take what he needed from other creatures, and soon had wings so he could fly again.

Of course, it could still catapult him into a rage if any mentioned the fact that ‘pure’ dragons needed no wings to fly.

He had fled to and easily conquered a small island south of Okinawa; and long since eaten the humans that had originally populated the island. In the past centuries, dragons and youkai alike had come to know that if they were evil, and were ever banished from their homelands, they could flee to this island. The Dragon Lord cared not who lived there; he only cared for their loyalty to him. Any whisper of disloyalty was met with swift death. It was certainly not a place for the faint of heart.

He was malevolent and vicious by the time he met the young boy who would become his mate; but that did not stop him from letting his mate believe what he wanted. The Dragon Lord enjoyed the boy’s innocence…still strong even after all the decades they had been mated.

 

********************

 

As they approached the Slayer’s Village, Inuyasha noticed that Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo were all standing out on the high palisade that surrounded the Village; waiting for them. He angled his dragon closer to Sesshoumaru and mentioned it.

“I had a herald come here earlier today to tell them we would be arriving this evening. I did not want to surprise them with our visit,” Sesshoumaru explained.

Inuyasha smiled and turned to wave at his friends.

They landed and were greeted happily, with much excitement shown by Rin and some of the Village girls she knew.

They handed the reins of their dragons over to a few villagers who had come to take them. They would unpack everything, and make sure the dragons were settled in to the stables comfortably.

Sesshoumaru turned and ordered Jaken to see to the dragons, and to follow the orders of the stable-master. That master was there, holding the reins of Inuyasha’s dragon and A-Un, and he heard Sesshoumaru’s order.

“My Great Lord, it will be as you say,” the stable-master bowed low to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was pleased by the stable-master’s actions, and so decided to explain more. “This is Jaken. He is currently _very far_ out of favor with me, as well as with my Royal House.

“He is to do _exactly_ as you say, no matter what you ask, _with_ _no complaint_. In fact, he should act _pleased_ to do all that you ask. There will be _no_ complaining or grumbling. If he does not follow this directive, you will come to me immediately. Do you understand?”

The stable-master grinned. “Yes, My Great Lord, it will be exactly as you say.”

Inuyasha could only smile as Sesshoumaru reached out to take the Staff of Two Heads from the death-grip Jaken’s numb fingers had on it. At the little kappa’s stunned look, Sesshoumaru explained, “I will take the Nintoujou back at this time, as you are currently unfit to wield it. In addition, it would only get in the way of whatever duties you will have. Perhaps someday, you will be fit to wield it once more; if you can gain control over both your tongue and your actions.”

He then took Inuyasha’s hand and turned away from Jaken and the dragons to follow their hosts.

Miroku led them all into the main building at the center of the village that functioned as a dining hall as well as an auditorium. A large space for meetings or for feasts; it was a good place to welcome visitors.

As Miroku formally greeted Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha could tell the Houshi was being more formal than usual, but figured it was just because it was Sesshoumaru.

However, when the Houshi came to greet _him_ and acted the same way, Inuyasha was confused. “Hey, Miroku, we fought alongside each other for years. Why’re ya’ bein’ so formal all of a sudden?”

“It is only proper to greet _both_ Lords of the Western Lands with the proper respect,” Miroku bowed to Inuyasha as he answered.

Sesshoumaru could see how uncomfortable Inuyasha was with this. He would insist on this kind of respect from nearly everyone, for both himself and Inuyasha, and he believed that normally, Inuyasha would have no problem with it. However, in _this_ situation…in _this_ Village, it _did_ seem quite strange, even to him.

“Houshi, I will not be angry if you treat my Otouto in the same way you always have. You and your Lady Wife were part of the Inuyasha-Tachi. You are both warriors that helped to defeat the Dark Hanyou. You are also my brother’s closest friends,” Sesshoumaru explained. “You need not act so formally with him, or with me for that matter. Please, treat us as family.”

Miroku looked surprised for a moment, then he reached out and hugged Inuyasha tightly. “I’m so happy to see that you are finally happy. And wow, but your youkai-markings are awesome! We can speak more later, but know that I feel you made the right decision concerning Kagome. I can see how happy you are with Sesshoumaru-sama, and that is all any of us ever wished for you, my friend.”

Sango approached, and having heard Sesshoumaru’s words, she hugged Inuyasha immediately. “I’m so happy to see you!” she exclaimed.

Kohaku just smiled as Shippo leaped through the air and landed on Inuyasha’s chest, grabbing two small handfuls of his silk kimono. “Father! I’ve missed you so much! You look so happy! Is it ‘cause you’re Sesshoumaru-ojisama’s Mate now? It’s awesome that you are mated! I’m so happy for you both!”

Inuyasha hugged him with true affection, and Shippo noticed immediately that Inuyasha was much more comfortable with physical expressions of friendship and love than he had ever been in the entire time he’d known him. That made him happy too, but he certainly wasn’t going to mention _that_.

When Inuyasha set Shippo back down, the Kit moved to stand in front of Sesshoumaru. “Sesshoumaru-ojisama, I am very pleased to see you again,” he said as he bowed formally. “I wish to thank you for making my Father so happy. I can see it in his eyes,” Shippo said, then nearly passed out from shock at Sesshoumaru’s next actions and words.

Sesshoumaru picked Shippo up and held him as he would Rin, or any child of his own. He looked him straight in the eyes as he said, “Inuyasha is my Mate now, and because of that, I would be pleased if you would treat me more casually as well. You may use my given name alone, or you may call me ‘father’ if you wish; whatever you are most comfortable doing.”

Much to the amazement of everyone but Inuyasha and Rin, Sesshoumaru actually smiled at Shippo’s shock as he set him back down, finding it very amusing.

“Miroku-san, I would request that Inuyasha and I be able to speak with you and your Lady Wife sometime tomorrow. And as long as we will not be imposing, we would like to stay here for two nights instead of tonight only,” Sesshoumaru said.

“We would be honored…” Miroku began formally, then remembered what Sesshoumaru had just said. “I mean, we’d love it if you both stayed for two nights. You are always welcome in our home, for as long as you wish,” Miroku finished with a smile.

“We have had food prepared, and it will be ready for the evening meal.” Sango began. “Sesshoumaru-sama, we have made certain to have youkai-food that you would enjoy prepared also, so I hope you will both join us this evening.”

Inuyasha smiled at her as Sesshoumaru replied, “Yes, Lady Sango, we would be honored to join you this evening. Thank you for your generous hospitality.”

Sango then asked, “Lord Sesshoumaru, I noticed that no one has accompanied you to help Rin-chan with her clothing or bathing. With your permission, Misaki, one of the young Village girls who has long been a friend of hers, would like to be able to serve her while she is here. May I show Rin-chan to her rooms that we have had prepared, and call her friend to accompany her?”

“Yes, thank you Lady Sango,” he replied. Both he and Inuyasha noticed Rin’s happy and excited look at the mention of her friend. They also noticed the shy smiles exchanged by Rin and Kohaku. They had been smiling at each other from the moment they’d arrived.

As the women left the room, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha talked with Miroku and heard from Shippo about some of his more recent adventures with his Kitsune-training. Kohaku stayed quiet but looked very happy. Miroku and Shippo both marveled at Inuyasha’s new markings, amazed by their beauty.

They soon heard excited young female voices from another room.

“It sounds like Misaki-chan has arrived.” Miroku said with a wink. “She’s been excited ever since your messenger arrived to tell us you would be coming and bringing your daughter. Rin-chan has many other friends here too, and all are very excited to see her.”

When Sango returned she said, “If you are both ready, I can show you to your chambers, where you can bathe and relax until the meal is served.”

“Sure. Lead the way Sango,” Inuyasha said as he smiled at her.

Hand in hand, they followed Sango, and entered a long hallway that led behind the large main room they’d just been in. Approaching a door guarded by two strong-looking taijiya-females, Sango pointed as she said, “Here are the rooms for Lady Rin. We have both taijiya and ninja guards posted throughout the Village, and there are many whose sole responsibility will be to protect her.”

Sesshoumaru nodded his thanks; very pleased with the care his daughter was being shown. He also knew that Sango was telling him that the guards would be there to protect him and Inuyasha as well. He may not feel he needed the protection of humans, but for now, while his Mate was pregnant, he would take all the guards he could get. She simply would not know why until later.

Sango then turned a corner, and showed them to a door Inuyasha had never seen here before. It was located off the main hall, behind it actually, and quite a distance from where Rin was. She opened the sliding doors to a beautifully furnished suite of rooms. Both Inu could also scent that a private bath filled by a hot spring was also located here.

Sango said, “The source-hot spring is only a short distance outside the walls of the Village, and you may use that if you prefer. We will come to get you when the evening meal is ready. I know that even riding dragons it was a long journey, so please, relax for now,” she finished as she bowed to allow Sesshoumaru to move past her and into their rooms.

As she turned to leave, she stopped next to Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru overheard her as she said quietly, “Inuyasha, it’s so great to see you again, and you look so beautiful; but even better, it’s wonderful to see you looking so happy, relaxed, and content. I can only assume this is all because of Sesshoumaru. You deserve it Inuyasha…you deserve to be happy. You’ve _always_ deserved it.”

“Thanks Sango. And yeah, you’re right, it _is_ because of Sesshoumaru. When we talk privately with you and Miroku tomorrow, there are a few things I’ll need to tell ‘ya both. But yeah, I’m _really_ happy…happier than I ever dreamed of being. I… _I love him_ , Sango,” Inuyasha finished softly.

Sesshoumaru could only smile blissfully at overhearing Inuyasha’s words.

 

********************

 

He needed heirs! How would he eventually overthrow his hated Cousins to the North without an army of heirs?

Each time, when they found a new prospect, the Lord would take the female, no matter the species (even lesser dragons), into a chamber set aside for just this purpose. Each time, his mate would be in the room as well, as he’d demanded to be. And each time, the current female would prove herself to be much less powerful than she’d represented herself to be. Of course, he would kill the female afterward.

As the Lord continued to rant to his mate about their situation, a servant approached nervously and lightly scratched the rice paper covering the door.

Whipping his head around and flashing his fangs, the Lord bellowed, “Enter!”

The servant entered and bowed immediately, wondering if he would be killed before he could say what he was here to say.

Just as the Lord was arching his head to kill him, his mate stopped him.

“Kagai-sama, this is the servant who at times brings us information on the Western Lands. We should hear what he has to say.”

Drawing his fangs back into his mouth, the Lord straightened. “Fine. Tell us any information you have. If it is not worth my time, then you will die here today.”

Shaking so badly he could hardly speak, the servant said, “My Lord, I have heard, first, that the kappa called Jaken is currently out of favor with Lord Sesshoumaru and his new mate. This is the first time that Lord Sesshoumaru has truly punished this servant, and rumor says he is very bitter, both about the punishment, and about the Lord’s new mate. Second, and most important I think, is that this new mate, who is male and reportedly very powerful, is now pregnant. It is said tha-!?”

Kagai interrupted by wrapping the end of his tail around the servant’s neck, “And you think this is something _I wish to hear?!_ To hear that that repulsive Lord of the West has a _pregnant male mate_ when _I do not?!_ Just mentioning that worthless Dog in my presence is enough to warrant _death!_ ” he roared, scorching the servant’s face as the fire from his breath brushed his skin.

Grasping at the thick, constricting tail, the servant tried to choke out the rest of his news, hoping that this would buy him his life. “B-but My Lo-lord! The m-male…was n-not a…b-br-breeder! He t-trans…formed…into one!”

Suddenly, precious air was being drawn back into his lungs when he was dropped to the floor. As he lay there gasping, the Lord leaned down and grabbed his jaw.

Twisting it around painfully, the Lord said, “Then speak! Tell me of this…”

“A-as we speak, they are traveling to a human village and plan on staying there for two days, and will be without the protection of the Tsuki no Kyūden’s walls. The mate was half-human, they say, but that in mating, he is now far more than half youkai. It is rumored that his human mother was a powerful witch, and her son inherited her full power. It seems that the mate’s wish for pups caused his power to help him get pregnant. It is his _blood_. They say the combination of demon blood and the witch’s blood is magic!” the servant finished and bowed low to the floor, hoping the Lord would forget about him.

The Lord moved to look out a window, contemplating the information he’d just been given. Finally, he turned back to the servant. “Go and summon Tokoyami here, at once! We shall see if there is any way to make use of this blood ourselves.”

Ever since his ‘pure’ Cousins to the North, the Silver and Golden Dragons, had allied themselves with the Inu-DaiYoukai against him…used the Dog’s power in concert with theirs…to defeat him and his armies, he had been obsessed with finding ways to take revenge.

Perhaps he had just been granted such an opportunity. If so, his ma-dōshi should be able to find it.

 

********************

 

When Inuyasha had walked in and the door to their rooms closed behind him, Sesshoumaru emerged from the shadows, captured Inuyasha, and held him tightly. “So…how does the hot spring sound to you, Little Mate?” he asked.

Inuyasha quickly got over his surprise. “It sounds fantastic. The one outside the village? I’d rather go there, if that’s okay with you.”

“It certainly is. I do not want you to have to restrain your voice as much as you would have to if we bathed indoors,” Sesshoumaru replied in a low aroused voice.

Inuyasha’s lips parted with a gasp at the arousal he felt after just hearing that deep, seductive voice say those words. He then cried out as Sesshoumaru gripped his ass in both of his strong hands, allowing his claws to dig into the silk-covered flesh. Sesshoumaru quickly covered his mouth with his own, swallowing his cries as he moved his hips and ground their arousals together.

“Mmmm…so, would you like to lead the way to this hot spring, Little Brother?” Sesshoumaru growled as he broke their kiss.

“Ahhh…yes… Just need to get a light robe to take. It’s really secluded, and no one will see us as we go or come back. I think this seclusion was deliberate, Aniki,” Inuyasha smiled up at his Mate.

“Yes, I believe you are correct. Your friends seem to be happy for us. I also noticed that these rooms are very private and secluded, and I cannot wait to see this spring,” Sesshoumaru replied, releasing Inuyasha.

They each tied up their hair, grabbed a light cotton robe to use after their bath, and left the room through a side door, hand in hand. As Inuyasha led them to the spring, Sesshoumaru decided to begin his ‘payback’ for earlier…first by pinching, then by caressing his Mate’s sexy ass. Inuyasha jumped, then moaned. _‘Mmmm… Good, but not good enough.’_ Sesshoumaru then moved a finger to drag down the crack of his ass. Even through the silk of his clothing, Inuyasha felt it clearly, and he cried out as his legs shook…barely able to walk the short distance. _‘Ahh, yes, that is much better,’_ the Demon Lord thought wickedly.

Sesshoumaru was very pleased when they arrived at the spring. Surrounded by rock walls on each side but one, it was very private. He liked that they could see the stars above them and still have walls around them. Taking Inuyasha’s robe from his hands, he tossed both robes to land on a large rock next to the water.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Sesshoumaru pulled him into his arms and began to devour his mouth. Moaning into their kiss, Inuyasha was instantly struck with just how much he’d _wanted_ Sesshoumaru all day. He had not allowed himself to think about it, knowing there was nothing he could do about it until later.

Now, ‘later’ was finally _here_ , and he gave himself up to his beautiful Mate.

“Ahhh, Sesshou… _yes_ …” he moaned softly against Sesshoumaru’s lips, as he was undressed in what seemed like record-time. Sesshoumaru removed his own clothes quickly, and then swept Inuyasha up into his arms and entered the spring with him.

Sitting down on a large submerged rock, with Inuyasha held in his arms on his lap, Sesshoumaru had a sudden thought.

“Yasha, I just remembered… Years ago now, the very first time I saw you unclothed was when you were injured. For one of the very few times in my life, I was truly afraid. _Afraid of losing you_.

“I had undressed you, and then I held you in my arms just like this. I sat down in the water with you, and used my fur to clean the blood off of your skin. I could not help it…I held you for a long time.

“I had to make a very concerted effort not to look below your waist, and I cannot help but think, with my attraction to you even then, that I should have _known_ …I should have somehow realized how I _felt_. Then I would not have wasted even more time…” Sesshoumaru trailed off.

Inuyasha looked up and caressed the stripes on his cheek softly. “Sesshou…don’t think like that. Things have happened as they were meant to. We have each other now; that’s what’s important.”

_“Yasha,”_ Sesshoumaru whispered, leaning down to capture his lips.

Inuyasha submitted fully, drowning in their kiss.

When they came up for air, Sesshoumaru growled low, “Mmmm…it is nice to know that _this_ time, in _this_ spring, I will not have to keep myself from _anything_.” He pulled Inuyasha up and had him straddle his lap.

Inuyasha’s arms went around his neck and shoulders automatically, as if they had been doing so all his life. He moved to grind his arousal into Sesshoumaru’s hard stomach, causing Sesshoumaru’s shaft to grind up along his ass as he whispered, “ _Please_ Sesshou… _take me_. I _need_ _you…_ need you _inside me, please Mate.”_

With another growl, Sesshoumaru reached for the small vial of oil he had brought with them. Coating the fingers of his right hand he said, “Stand up with me Yasha…I need to prepare you first.”

Inuyasha wasn’t certain where he found the strength to stand, but as Sesshoumaru lifted him up, he stood, weak-kneed, wrapping his arms around Sesshoumaru’s neck again.

Loving how he could so easily reduce his Little Mate to such bonelessness, Sesshoumaru pulled him close so their bodies were pressed together, and cradled his head, angling him for his kiss. He then reached around to penetrate him with two fingers as he plunged his tongue into his mouth at the same time.

Thrusting gently, he scissored his fingers, stretching him; enjoying how Inuyasha’s arousal was grinding into his own.

“Oh! _Sesshou! Ahhhh_ …”Inuyasha cried out, tearing his mouth away. “ _Please_ …gods, I’m _ready_ … _I need you now_ …”

“Yasha, I need to prepare you better. You are very tight, and you may tear if I rush this,” Sesshoumaru said, truly wishing to do as Inuyasha was begging him to.

“Mmmm…it doesn’t matter how tight I am…I can tell I’m ready. _Please, Sesshou_ …”

“What do you want of me Yasha?”

“ _Your cock_ , I need your cock inside me, filling me up… _oh, please_ …” Inuyasha begged.

Sesshoumaru should have already known that he could not deny his Little Mate. He reached for the oil again, but it was taken from his hand by an eager Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru continued to thrust his two fingers into his body as Inuyasha poured a generous amount of the oil into his hand. Sesshoumaru supported him so he would not fall, and Inuyasha reached down between their bodies and oiled Sesshoumaru’s shaft.

Sesshoumaru used one arm around Inuyasha’s waist to pull him towards him even harder as he continued to thrust and twist his fingers inside his Mate’s body. Inuyasha then gripped both their arousals together in one hand, and stroked them both to the same rhythm as Sesshoumaru was using in his body.

“ _Ahhh_ , Yasha… _yes_ … You are _truly_ ready?” the Youkai Lord groaned.

“Yes! I _swear_ I’m ready… _please!_ ”

Instead of lowering them back into the water right away, Sesshoumaru lifted Inuyasha into the air. “Wrap your legs around my waist,” he commanded.

Inuyasha’s legs were around his waist before he finished his words, and Sesshoumaru would wait no longer. Holding Inuyasha, he rubbed the head of his shaft against that tiny opening for a moment, and then he pulled him down and thrust his hips up, burying himself to the hilt.

Inuyasha screamed his pleasure just as Sesshoumaru did, and after a moment to focus himself, Sesshoumaru lowered them back into the water. Keeping his legs around Sesshoumaru’s waist, Inuyasha was held captive easily. Feeling his Mate’s long, heavy cock filling him, stretching him to his limit, Inuyasha could do nothing but submit completely as his entire body felt weak.

“ _Sesshou!_ Oh, _gods!_ _Yes_ , this… _this_ is what I _needed_ …” he whimpered. “ _Ohh, yes_ …to _feel you_ …fill _all_ of me…have you… _dominate_ me… _Oh, yes!_ _Please, don’t stop!_ ” he cried.

Sesshoumaru bent his head to ravish Inuyasha’s mouth as he guided him in grinding circles on his lap.

It felt so perfect, the way his pulsing length ground against Sesshoumaru’s muscled stomach. The way his Mate’s shaft moved and shifted inside him at the same time, it was driving Inuyasha senseless. His head dropped back, and his hands fell to weakly grip Sesshoumaru’s arms, his muscles going limp with ecstasy, allowing Sesshoumaru to support him fully. Each time that hard length rubbed against his pleasure-spot, which was every few seconds, he cried out to the stars above, calling Sesshoumaru’s name like a mantra.

They made love slowly but roughly, the pleasure so intense that neither was willing to change anything that they were doing. Even the pressure to come was held back, as they concentrated only on the mind-blowing feelings they were giving each other.

Having Inuyasha grinding in his lap, he could feel every last inch of his Mate’s body inside, and the light friction he experienced was just amazing. He did not need to thrust in and out…he only needed this delightful feeling on every inch of his shaft. Feeling Inuyasha’s tight little ring of muscles squeezing the stripes at the base of his length drove him wild; and he thrust his tongue inside of Inuyasha’s mouth, tasting him completely before sucking the boy’s tongue between his own lips.

As their bliss grew in intensity, it reached such a high level that neither could resist it. Their movements became more frenzied; and Sesshoumaru began to thrust now. Lifting Inuyasha over his shaft effortlessly, he drove up into his Little Mate with pure demonic force.

Inuyasha’s claws began to dig into Sesshoumaru’s biceps as he held on tightly; howling his pleasure as he was thrust into so hard, so deep. He only wished they could stay like this forever.

They reached their peak together and devoured each other’s mouth as they came, screaming, eyes wide open and watching their Mate’s. They drank down the cries that neither was willing to allow any other to hear, not even the Moon or the stars.

As they came down slowly from that peak, they held each other closely.

“ _Gods, Sesshou_ …how do you _do_ this to me? Make me _feel_ _this_ _way?_ ” Inuyasha whispered weakly into a pointed ear.

Sesshoumaru only smiled and licked at Inuyasha’s neck.

“Ahhh!” Inuyasha cried out.

“Hmmm…it seems I have found a new sensitive spot on you, my Yasha,” Sesshoumaru purred.

Inuyasha retaliated by licking a long line from his Mating Mark high on Sesshoumaru’s shoulder, up his neck to his ear. He then swirled his tongue around the edge of that pointed ear, relishing the sounds of Sesshoumaru’s cries of pleasure.

“I think I’ve found a new spot too,” Inuyasha purred back. “Or maybe a few of them.”

They separated very reluctantly, knowing they should actually _bathe_ as long as they were here. They washed each other tenderly, kissing, licking, and nipping as they did. By the time they were finished washing, they were both fully hard again.

Inuyasha could see Sesshoumaru was not happy with the thought of getting out of the water, so he decided he’d do something about that. Grabbing the vial of oil again, he climbed out of the water and dropped to his knees on a towel at the edge of the spring. He let his hair down first and seductively ran his fingers through the strands; then lifting the heavy mass of his hair up with both hands, he let it fall to partially cover his shoulders.

“Yasha?” Sesshoumaru asked, gasping softly at the beautifully erotic picture his baby brother made.

Inuyasha didn’t answer. Instead, staying on his knees, Inuyasha used one hand to pinch and twist a nipple, while the other moved down to caress his aching shaft.

Sesshoumaru was spellbound; watching in fascination as a dripping wet Inuyasha, the moonlight sparkling on the drops of water clinging to his skin, touched himself as Sesshoumaru was dying to.

Inuyasha then stopped torturing his nipple to reach for the oil, and Sesshoumaru actually whimpered.

As he continued to move his hand over his aching length, Inuyasha now moved his other hand back, and began to slick oil over his entrance. No stretching was needed because of what they had just done, but the oil from before had been washed away, along with Sesshoumaru’s essence. He couldn’t help teasing Sesshoumaru as he had been teased before; so he began to finger himself, thrusting lightly, while he stroked himself at the same time.

He stared into Sesshoumaru’s eyes as he did this, and his Mate’s increasing arousal was feeding his own, violently. He couldn’t take it anymore…

“Sesshou, _please_ … _I need you again_ … _now_ ,” Inuyasha begged.

Instead of getting out, Sesshoumaru reached for his Mate and pulled him back into the water. He stood him up and had him lean over the edge of the spring. “Stay right there, Yasha,” Sesshoumaru growled dominantly, sending a thrill to shoot up Inuyasha’s spine.

Holding Inuyasha down with one hand between his shoulder blades caused the boy to moan softly with the desire sparking through his system. When he felt two oil-slicked fingers graze his entrance, he cried out. The feel of them penetrating his body was nearly too much...

“Sesshou, ya’ don’t need to _prepare_ me this time…I just want you _inside_ me _now!_ ” Inuyasha cried.

Sesshoumaru licked from his tailbone up to his neck, where he nipped and kissed as his fingers played with Inuyasha’s tender, stretched opening. “Mmmmm…I think this will be your ‘punishment’ for earlier,” Sesshoumaru breathed into Inuyasha’s ear, greatly enjoying the way Inuyasha was moving, trying to get more sensation out of only Sesshoumaru’s two fingers.

“Wha-?” Inuyasha tried to speak, but Sesshoumaru did not give him a chance.

Lazily thrusting his fingers, he continued to tease this most sensitive place. He leaned back to watch as his fingers moved. He pulled them out and circled Inuyasha’s opening, teasing, making him cry out. Then he would push them back inside slowly, feeling his Mate from the inside, curling his fingers, and stroking his inner walls lightly…teasing him unmercifully.

“You’re gonna make me _come_ with _just your fingers!_ Fuck!Sesshou, _I want more!_ ”

He then entered him easily with a third finger. “Yasha, what do you want? Do you want me to take you again? Do you want to take me? What do you want?” Sesshoumaru asked in a low, desire-filled voice as he teased Inuyasha’s sensitive hole.

_“Please Sesshou_ … _I want_ _you_ … _take me”_ Inuyasha begged softly.

“What of me do you want?” Sesshoumaru asked, languidly pushing his fingers in and out of his Little Mate.

Inuyasha thrust back onto those amazing fingers just as Sesshoumaru curled them, finding Inuyasha’s prostate. Inuyasha howled his pleasure, driven to say, “ _Gods! Sesshou!_ I want _all_ of _you_ , _driving inside_ of me, _filling_ me…”

“Mmmm, Yasha…you are so _delicious_ ,” Sesshoumaru growled into his ear as he replaced his fingers with his aching shaft. Thrusting in gently at first, he soon was swallowed by Inuyasha’s hungry body as the boy thrust himself back onto Sesshoumaru completely. Their howls blended and rose into the night sky, causing any who had heard them earlier to now wonder, _‘There’s more?’_

Sesshoumaru wanted to hear his beautiful Mate’s cries of pleasure. This would be the balance of his ‘revenge’ for the pinch…he would make his Little Mate _scream_.

Sesshoumaru began to thrust very slowly, sinking completely into Inuyasha’s tight heat before pulling back out just as slowly…completely…then sinking back inside. He turned Inuyasha’s head and kissed him deeply.

He kept it slow and deep for what seemed to both like forever, until Sesshoumaru’s angle changed slightly, and they broke their kiss as Inuyasha’s prostate was hit directly, rather than being brushed by. Inuyasha’s entire body arched and he threw his head back as he screamed his pleasure, causing his silken hair to fly up and then drop to cover Sesshoumaru’s left shoulder, before most of it slid teasingly down his arm.

“ _Ohhh_ … _Yasha_ ,” Sesshoumaru moaned as he twisted Inuyasha’s hair around his left wrist before gripping it tightly. Roughly pulling Inuyasha’s head back by his hair, he raked his fangs over the boy’s exposed throat, causing him to scream in ecstasy. His body then went slack as he melted into Sesshoumaru’s dominance.

With his right hand, Sesshoumaru pressed down on the small of Inuyasha’s back; holding him down as he pulled his hair to flex his neck backward. He was struck by the absolute beauty of his magnificent Little Mate; arched completely and crying from the pleasure. Pulling out slowly and completely, he watched as the head of his cock slipped free, and relished the cries from Inuyasha for him to fill him again.

It was all becoming too much. Inuyasha was just too beautiful…too erotic…too amazing. He drove in to the hilt savagely and Inuyasha roared his pleasure, while Sesshoumaru’s own roar mixed with that booming sound as he rode his Little Mate into oblivion.

Inuyasha’s legs were shaking and he would have fallen if not for Sesshoumaru moving that hand from holding him down to wrapping around his waist. Sesshoumaru then moved his hand lower, and he felt his painfully hard length gripped tightly.

Sesshoumaru pulled, twisted, and stroked, driving Inuyasha to twist his body and push back, causing Sesshoumaru’s cock to drive into him with even more force. His pleasure-spot battered as Sesshoumaru stroked him so perfectly…it was just more than he could handle.

Inuyasha’s body clamped down on Sesshoumaru’s driving length, then began to spasm around him as Inuyasha came with a thundering roar that actually shook their surroundings.

Sesshoumaru was dragged along in his wake, and his own thunderous roar joined his Mate’s. Pulling Inuyasha’s head back by his hair still wrapped around his wrist, Sesshoumaru devoured his mouth, then moved lower to sink his fangs deep into his Mark on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha howled as he came _again_. His knees buckled and he collapsed completely, howling to the Moon above. Sesshoumaru released his hair to hold him around the waist, before his own legs buckled. He twisted to sit on a rock as he pulled Inuyasha, still fully impaled, into his lap.

He still had his other hand wrapped around Inuyasha’s shaft, and he continued to stroke him masterfully until his Mate was utterly spent.

Leaning back, Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha back to rest against his chest, with his head resting over his shoulder. He toyed with his Mate’s nipples and stroked his chest and stomach lightly as they allowed their bodies to come down from their orgasmic high, and their breathing to even out.

“Gods, _Sesshou_ …that was… _fantastic_ ,” Inuyasha said softly, twisting his upper body to capture Sesshoumaru’s lips. They savored the taste of each other for a  long while before finally breaking apart. Inuyasha then growled quietly as Sesshoumaru lifted him up from his lap, causing his half-hard length to slip free.

“Now,” Sesshoumaru said in a mock-serious tone. “I would hope you have learned your lesson. Will you be pinching me again in the future?”

Inuyasha just smiled beatifically. “You bet your sexy ass I will,” he answered, causing Sesshoumaru to grin widely.

“But I guess we should get out.” Inuyasha continued. “It’d probably be considered rude if we skipped the meal and just stayed here all night; especially since they went to all the trouble to prepare ‘youkai-food’ for both of us.

“But I gotta say, it’s times like this that etiquette completely sucks, ya’ know?” Inuyasha said with a smile.

“I would agree completely, my lovely Mate,” Sesshoumaru replied.

 

***

Miroku and Sango, both getting dressed for the evening meal, couldn’t help but exchange wide smiles at hearing twin roars and echoing howls at multiple times, although they couldn’t tell who was making each sound. “I guess they found the outdoor spring,” Miroku grinned.

“Can you believe Inuyasha’s markings? That Sun is so beautiful,” Sango said wistfully.

“I know, his markings are amazing,” Miroku agreed. “And did you also notice, my dear Sango, that the kotodama rosary is gone?”

“Oh my gosh! I _didn’t_ notice! I was too focused on his new markings, I think,” she replied. “Wow, now _that_ is something amazing. I wonder how he got rid of it? Remember when Kouga came here? He said Inu sent Kagome back to her own time, but I thought he said she wouldn’t remove the rosary, even though Inuyasha begged her to.”

“I wonder too,” Miroku continued. “Somehow, I have a feeling that it has something to do with Sesshoumaru. Maybe I can find a time with Inuyasha where I can ask him, because I am dying to know,” he winked at Sango.

Sango smiled back. “I’m just so happy for them. You can really tell a huge difference in Sesshoumaru, can’t you? I mean, he changed before, when he and Inuyasha first got closer as brothers, but now… It’s really incredible, don’t you think? It’s like you can feel joy radiating from him.

“And Inuyasha, it’s like he’s been… _set_ _free_ or something. I can feel that his spirit is very light, and I’ve never felt that from him before,” she tried to explain. “Do you sense it too?”

“Yes,” Miroku answered thankfully, “I do feel that, from both of them.”

They felt the ground shake as they heard a thundering roar, and this time, they could tell it was Inuyasha. They both stared at each other as the sound of this particular roar of his sent arousal twisting through them. They were not prepared for the sound of Sesshoumaru’s roar of ecstasy to hit them moments later, along with more tremors from the earth. That sound, added to Inuyasha’s, had them both wrapped around each other before they even realized they had moved.

“We have time…” Miroku said happily.

 

***

 

The evening meal was a very festive affair, and they ate amidst happy conversation and generous people. Afterward, many of the villagers picked up small drums and other instruments and began to play music for all to dance to.

Sesshoumaru sat quietly, but everyone noticed the laughing smile he wore as he sat with Inuyasha and they both watched Rin dance around the large fire with both Kohaku and Shippo, joined by a few young girls her own age. Finally, Inuyasha couldn’t take it anymore.

He leaned in close to Sesshoumaru and asked, “Sesshou, will you dance with me?”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened in delighted surprise. “You wish me to dance with you?”

“Yes. I would love to know what it feels like to dance with you. But…uhh…” Inuyasha looked down, “I don’t know how. I’ve never danced before. Will you...?”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes softened. Standing up, he held his hand out to his Mate. “Yasha, dance with me?” he asked, watching Inuyasha’s head snap up to meet his gaze.

Inuyasha grinned happily at Sesshoumaru. Taking his hand, he allowed him to pull him up and into his arms. He held him close for a moment, caressing his lower back, before pulling him away from his body and twirling him around.

The drums were beating in a strong rhythm as Sesshoumaru led his Little Mate in the dance, leaping and twirling together, matching their feet to the beat of the drums. Inuyasha could only laugh joyfully as he was finally taught to dance.

Everyone watching knew that they were witnessing something rare and powerful: Two youkai mates that were completely in love with each other. True love between youkai mates was rare anyway; but to see it from two so powerful as the Lords of the West, who were showing their joy so openly; it was unheard of to witness something like this.

When the drumbeats slowed finally, Inuyasha was quite out of breath. Not so much from the physical exertion, but from being pulled in and out of Sesshoumaru’s arms as they danced. The short bursts of bodily contact were adding up to arouse him more than a little. When they slowed their steps, Sesshoumaru surprised not only Inuyasha, but all watching, as he took Inuyasha into his arms and danced slowly with him.

With no care for who could see them, Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha tight to his body and led them in a slow dance that circled the massive fire. Others were dancing too, but all watching saw only one couple: The magnificent Lord of the Western Lands, their chosen overlord, dancing with his strikingly beautiful Mate.

 

~tbc

 

*****

**_Japanese used in this story: _ ** _(I’ve included some here from previous chapters that are also in this one, especially ones I haven’t given before.) *I put these translations here because back when I first started reading yaoi (Saiyuki), a couple authors would do this, and it’s what sparked my interest in learning this beautiful language. Not learned all the way yet, but I’ve never enjoyed learning anything this much before. :)  
_

****

**_Aijō:_** (愛嬢) (あいじょう) (one's) beloved daughter

**_Shinzō no musume:_** (心臓の娘) (しんぞうのむすめ) Literally, ‘heart’s daughter’, or ‘daughter of my heart’.

**_Musume:_** (娘) (むすめ, musume), a female child; “daughter” (casual). (Formal would be お嬢さん (おじょうさん, ojōsan)

**_Seishin:_** 精神 (せいしん) _Soul (_ Life, energy, vigor) (also. _Spirit:_ soul (神))

**_Otōsan:_** (お父さん) (おとうさん) father, dad (in this story, I use this as “father”)

**_Tōchan:_** (父ちゃん) (とうちゃん) (term of endearment) pop, dad (in this story, I use this as “dad”)

**_Shōkōjo:_**   (小公女) Little Princess     ( ** _Ōjo:_** (王女) ( _lit_. king's daughter))

**_Nintoujou_** _:_ (人頭杖, **Nintōjō** , lit. " _Human Head Cane_ "), also known as The Staff of Two Heads in the English version is the "weapon" Jaken uses. It can produce long streams of flame, and generate large floods of water.

**_Otouto:_** (弟) (おとうと, otōto) younger brother (弟さん (おとうとさん, otōtosan) is the polite form of this)

**_Tachi_** : (the “Inuyasha-Tachi”) This is basically a way to say “Inuyasha’s”, and refers to his ‘Pack’.

**_Hanyou (Dark Hanyou):_** (半妖) literally translated as Half-Apparition) is a mix between a Human and a Yōkai. (*The ‘Dark Hanyou’ is what Naraku was referred to as.)

**_Ojisama_** : formal version of ‘uncle’. ( ** _Oji:_** ‘uncle’ (伯父) (おじ) + **_-sama:_** ‘Lord’ (様) (さま))

**_Youkai_** : 妖怪 ( _hiragana_ ようかい, _romaji_ **yōkai** ). supernatural being, demon, monster, ghost, phantom, strange apparition (a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore) (The word yōkai is made up of the kanji for "otherworldly" and "weird.”)

**_Kitsune:_** (狐) (きつね) fox  (esp. the red fox) This is the Japanese word for ‘fox’, but used in the anime as ‘fox youkai.’ Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers. They are a type of _yōkai_ , or spiritual entity, and the word _kitsune_ is often translated as _fox spirit_. 

**_-san:_** (さん) honorific title used after person's name (first name or surname) regardless of sex. Derived from - _sama_ , _san_ is the most commonplace honorific, and is a title of respect typically used between equals of any age. 

**_-chan:_** (ちゃん) is a familiar/diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. In general, _chan_ is used with, but is not limited to, babies, young children, grandparents and teenage girls. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, any youthful woman, or even between friends. It can be used for males in some circumstances, but in general, this use is rather condescending or intimate.

**_-sama:_** ‘Lord’ (様) (さま) is a markedly more respectful version of _san_. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's customers, and sometimes toward people one greatly admires. More respectful than _san_. Gender-neutral.

**_Misaki:_** female name meaning **‘** beautiful blossom’ (美咲) (みさき)  美 - ‘mi’ - the beauty, beautiful; 咲 - ‘saki’ - the blossom

**_Kohaku:_**   (琥珀) (こはく) _‘Amber’_ )   Sango's younger brother. He is also a yōkai taijiya, like his sister and father, from the Village of Demon Slayers.

**_Rin:_** (りん) This word can mean ‘bell’, but is usually translated as ‘cold’. It can also mean: ‘dignified’ or ‘severe’. No idea what it was supposed to mean, or what, if any, kanji were used. I did find other kanji that are pronounced this way, most of which fit her better. With how Rumiko Takahashi puts so much into the meaning of the character names, I can’t imagine she didn’t do the same here. Here are a few that are pronounced this way: 林(grove, forest); 倫(ethics, companion); 琳(jewel, tinkling of jewelry); 麟(Chinese unicorn, genius, giraffe, bright, shining); 鈴(small bell, buzzer).

**_Sango:_** (珊瑚) (さんご) _‘Coral’_ ) Yōkai Taijiya, Miroku’s wife.

**_Shippo:_** (七宝，しっぽう, Shippō) orphaned young fox demon

**_Miroku:_** (弥勒) (みろく) lit. _‘Maitorēya’_ ) Monk (houshi), and Sango’s husband. (From Sanskrit मैत्रेय ( _Maitreya_ ): A bodhisattva who is considered, in Buddhism, to be a future Buddha.)

**_Jaken:_** (邪見; literally meaning "Evil sight") a kappa-youkai (a **Kappa** is a type of aquatic yōkai or water deity that inhabits the rivers in rural Japan. *see below*)

**_Kappa:_**   (河童) (かっぱ) mythical water-dwelling creatures (also means ‘excellent swimmer’ and ‘cucumber’. ;) Don’t you love knowing this shit?)

**_Izayoi:_** (十六夜 or いざよい; _lit_. ‘Sixteen night’ in Chinese) Inuyasha’s human mother.

**_Taijiya:_** _(or Yōkai Taijiya)_ (妖怪退治屋) (ようかいたいじや, _yōkai taijiya_ ): _lit_. a " _demon exterminator_ " (Taijiya alone technically means ‘slayer,’ and that’s how it’s used in the anime.)

**_Kotodama rosary:_** or the ** _Kotodama no Nenju_** : (言魂の念珠, _language power rosary_ ), called the Beads of Subjugation in English, is the title of the rosary/necklace that Inuyasha wears around his neck. 

**_Kagai:_** (加害) (かがい) (violence, assault, damaging, fury, ferocity, furiousness)  also (perpetrator, assailant, offender, harm)

**_Tokoyami:_** (常闇) (とこやみ) (everlasting darkness~noun~”often dark” in Chinese)

**_Ma-dōshi:_** (魔導師) (まどうし) (sorcerer; wizard; mage~noun ~“Magic guru / Mage”)

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own this. Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from _Inuyasha_ , or _Inuyasha: The Final Act_ …those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ; as are any ‘story lines’ from the episodes that I used to set the scenes at the beginning.

I WISH I was making money off of this. Sadly, I am not. I’m just going off of my dreams of a life-sized Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha acting out my perverted little fantasies. All I get is my own twisted satisfaction.


	28. Change of Heart - Chapter 28 – A Happy Day, At First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re all gonna hate me. Srsly. I’m not kidding. *ducks and runs away* (Plus there’s no sex in this one either….shit, I’m in a LOT of trouble, aren’t I?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****

 

** Chapter 28 – A Happy Day, At First **

 

The next morning as Inuyasha woke up in Sesshoumaru’s arms, he felt so happy he was almost giddy _. ‘I can’t believe how much my life has changed. It feels like I’ve been with Sesshoumaru like this for centuries already,’_ he thought. Then one of his hands automatically drifted down to touch where his pups were held within his body, and the boundless joy he felt was so overwhelming, tears began to fill his eyes.

“Yasha? Are you alright?” Sesshoumaru asked as he woke up, feeling his Mate’s strong emotions.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just…really, really happy,” Inuyasha replied, his voice choked with his happy tears.

Sesshoumaru moved a hand to cover Inuyasha’s as they both lay still, using their power to feel their pups’ seishin. “Aishiteru, Inuyasha,” he said quietly as he licked the tears from Inuyasha’s eyes.

“I love you too, Sesshoumaru.”

 

********************

 

“My Lord, you summoned me?” the mage asked as he entered his Lord’s chambers, the servant trailing close behind.

“Yes.” Turning to the servant again he said, “Now, tell Tokoyami what you heard,” he commanded.

The servant did as he was ordered, and they all waited for the mage to speak.

After hearing the rumors, the mage only had to think for a moment. “My Lord, I believe we can make use of this. Demon power mixed with human power of that sort, it can manifest in many ways, and I will need the specimen alive, so I may do all the testing I need to do. How will you get him? He is certain to be well-guarded at all times.

“Also, as your servant mentioned…Jaken may be punished, but there is no indication that he is a traitor, or will soon be. In fact, this particular servant is well known for his absolute worship of Lord Sesshoumaru.”

The Dragon Lord thought for a moment, and then replied, “Perhaps, we can get him to let us know when the mate is alone, or away from Sesshoumaru, unknowingly? Time is of the essence, as they are currently out of the Western Castle, and it will be nearly impossible to capture the mate once they return there.”

“Hmmm…that may be possible. Let me see what I can do. I will hurry,” the mage said as he turned to leave the room.

 

********************

 

They got out of bed, and Inuyasha promptly fell to the floor.

“Yasha! Are you alright?” Sesshoumaru called as he rushed over to help him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just tripped over the bedding, that’s all,” he replied, hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn’t notice the lie.

“You are certain? Pups can take much of your energy, and three who should be as powerful as ours will be will take massive amounts. Are you tired?” Sesshoumaru asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I _have_ felt more tired lately. I guess I just didn’t think about it, or put it together with being pregnant. That’s probably all it is then,” Inuyasha stated.

“Yasha, perhaps you should sleep for longer?”

“No, Sesshou. I’m _fine_ , trust me. I’ll rest later if I feel I need to, okay? So stop worrying!”

“You promise? If you feel any more tired than you do right now, you will come in here to rest?” Sesshoumaru pressed.

“Yeah! Now let’s get washed up and outta here. Miroku and Sango will be waiting at the morning meal for us,” Inuyasha said, wanting nothing more than to stop talking about his current weakness.

“Alright, but I will hold you to your promise,” Sesshoumaru said as he kissed his forehead, right over his Sun, and let him go so they could get dressed.

 

***

 

A short time later as they finished getting dressed for the day, there was a knock at their door. Scenting the air, both knew it was Rin, and they grinned as they both called for her to enter at the same time.

Rin skipped happily into their room. “No armor today?” she asked, seeing both her Fathers wearing only their beautiful silk kimono and hakama but no armor.

“No Shōkōjo, no armor today,” Inuyasha smiled. “Today is a day to relax,” he said with a wink at Sesshoumaru.

She kissed them both on the cheek and then plopped down on the edge of the large bed. “I wanted to say thank you for letting me come with you,” she began. “I’ve missed Shippo-chan and Kohaku-kun, but I’ve also missed my other friends that I’ve made here. It’s been so nice to be able to see them all. I just wished they lived closer to the castle. I mean, I have some friends in the village below the castle, but none are as good of friends as the ones I have here. I can’t wait to see them all today! May I go ahead to see them, or should I wait for you to escort me after the morning meal?”

It was obvious how happy she was, and Sesshoumaru replied, “Go ahead Aijō. You should eat something this morning, but you are not required to eat with _us_. Go and be with your friends. We will be speaking later with Miroku-san and Lady Sango, so we will need privacy today. Spend the day with your friends as you wish.”

Rin looked quickly to Inuyasha, and getting a nod of agreement, she ran for the door. “Thank you Otōsan! Thank you Tōchan!” She was out the door with nearly demonic-speed, causing her fathers to laugh quite hard.

“I do not believe I have ever seen her move that fast,” Sesshoumaru chuckled.

“Hey, Sesshou…I was thinkin’ this a little last night, and hearing what she just said, it makes me think of it again. Is there any way that one, or even a few of her friends, can be invited to live and study at the Palace? I mean, not all the parents may agree, but if even one of her friends could come to live at the castle, we could offer very good training and teachers, you know? Maybe it would make Rin happier if she had a young female friend of her own age living with us?”

Sesshoumaru was surprised at the question, but immediately liked the idea. “I had not thought of that before, Yasha, but it _is_ a very good idea. I know she has met some young friends in the village below the castle, but she sees them so rarely. She is usually very busy with her training and studies. Having a young friend that would also live there with us, it would give her the opportunity to see them all the time if they are both learning together. Let us ask Lady Sango about that today.”

“Thanks Sesshou,” Inuyasha said as he hugged Sesshoumaru tightly to him.

 

********************

 

“Here My Lord,” the mage said as he held out two small, smooth stones to his Lord. It had only taken him an hour.

“What are these for?” the Dragon Lord asked as he turned the beautiful stones over in his palm.

“My Lord, one can be given to the kappa, while you keep the other. He can squeeze the stone, sending emotion into it, and you will feel it.

“I do not believe approaching him as a traitor would be the best course of action,” he said. He’d really thought all this through very well.

“Instead, have it given to him as a charm. Tell him that as long as the mate is _not_ _present_ , whenever the kappa is near Sesshoumaru, if he squeezes the stone, his wishes for his Lord will come true. In this way, you will know instantly when Sesshoumaru is away from his mate, and will know that you may be able to make your move.

“Now, all we must do is have this given to the kappa immediately,” the mage finished.

 

********************

 

They met Miroku and Sango at the morning meal.

“Where is Rin-chan?” Sango asked. “Is she alright?”

“Oh, yeah, she’s fine,” Inuyasha replied. “She came into our room a few minutes ago to ask if she could go see her friends right away. She’ll eat with them.”

“Knowing we would be speaking with you both today, we told her she could spend the day with them,” Sesshoumaru added.

Sango smiled. “Good. She has been greatly missed here. I am certain she will enjoy her day.”

With only adults at the table for the morning meal, it was a peaceful experience. “Hey. Have you guys noticed how quiet it is?” Inuyasha teased.

They all chuckled at that observation and the adults enjoyed a peaceful breakfast as they spoke of small things.

Soon, the dishes were being cleared away, and Miroku asked, “So, what was it you needed to speak with us about?”

Inuyasha looked to Sesshoumaru and nodded for him to start.

“First, I would like to formally invite you to our Mating Ceremony. We will send a messenger with the date it will be held on, and you will reside in the family-wing of the Palace for the duration of your stay. Also, any others from this Village that would like to attend are welcome to do so, and we will be certain that they are also well-quartered for their stay,” Sesshoumaru offered regally.

“Now, to what I wished to speak with you about,” he continued.

“As you both know, Rin and Kohaku have been exchanging letters for years now. Rin has missed being able to see him, and recently she spoke to me about her feelings,” Sesshoumaru began.

“Before Inuyasha was in residence at the Palace, my original thought was to have him bring Rin back here for visits, as he used to do.

“However, we have had a different idea, inspired by a question from Rin.

“Would you both be willing to allow Kohaku to live at the Tsuki no Kyūden? We would, of course, provide the best schooling possible, as well as masters for training in all of fields of study. He would be treated as a Prince; and they would be properly chaperoned at all times.

“I believe that their feelings have stayed strong and consistent these past years, and that tells me that those feelings may last into their adulthood. In addition, having Kohaku living at the Palace would make our daughter very happy.

“We will also be asking young Shippo to come to the Palace to live, and knowing how close the three of them are, it could be a good situation for them all.

“Will you think on this, and if you agree, ask Kohaku for his feelings on this matter?” Sesshoumaru finished.

Miroku and Sango had looked very surprised at first, but as Sesshoumaru spoke, they looked happier and happier. Sango spoke first.

“Sesshoumaru-sama, I can admit that I would miss my Otouto very much, but he would certainly be very happy if he could be near Rin-chan so often. I cannot be selfish in this. As long as my husband agrees, I would be pleased to allow this.”

Miroku smiled softly. Putting his arm around Sango’s shoulders, he said, “I cannot argue with my lovely wife. I agree that Kohaku would not only be very happy to be near Rin-chan, but he would also benefit greatly from the teachers you would provide for him.”

“Miroku and I will speak to him later today, and let you know what his decision is,” Sango finished.

“I believe there was something else you wanted to speak to us about?” Miroku asked.

“Yes, there is,” Sesshoumaru said. “When we gave our Daughter permission to go see her friends for the day, Inuyasha thought of this: Would the parents of her female friends here be agreeable to allowing their daughters to live at the Palace? They would be given all the same consideration as our Daughter, and treated as Princesses, just as she is. They would study and train alongside Rin, and have access to the same masters in all disciplines. We would also arrange to bring them back to visit often.”

Miroku thought about that for a moment. “I cannot speak for those parents, but Sango and I will ask them today. It would be a great opportunity for the young girls, and I will present it that way to their parents.”

“Thanks Miroku,” Inuyasha said. “I know not all may agree, but Rin would be thrilled if even one could come.”

“Certainly my friend. Was there anything else?” Miroku asked.

Receiving a nod from Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha replied, “Yeah, there is one more thing.”

Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha’s hand in his, lending him his support, and both Miroku and Sango noticed.

“Uh, this may sound kinda’ strange, but…I… I’m…pregnant,” Inuyasha said softly.

Miroku’s eyes nearly popped out of his head and Sango’s jaw dropped before she could control her reaction.

“Inuyasha, _how?_ I mean, I know some youkai males can get pregnant, but you were never one, were you?” Sango asked.

“You’re right, I wasn’t one; but with the removal of the rosary, my Mother’s spiritual power was unleashed. The increase in my demon blood from our mating may have also made this power even stronger. Our healer believes that my spiritual power responded to my strong desire for pups of my own…pups _with_ Sesshoumaru…and created a womb for me.

“I didn’t realize that these powers could _do_ stuff like this, so I’m gonna be getting trained right away to be able to control them. Since I didn’t notice it being so strong, it was able to do all this without me knowing or intending for it to happen. We just found out day before yesterday that I’m pregnant, and Sesshoumaru and I were finally able to feel their life-forces yesterday for the first time.

“Before you go thinkin’ that I’ve changed enough to give birth to them, _I haven’t_. They’ll have to be surgically removed when it’s time. Youkai stay pregnant for four months.

“We’re gonna have three pups,” Inuyasha finished. He could tell his friends were shocked speechless; but before very long they were jumping up to hug and congratulate him as a smiling and proud Sesshoumaru looked on.

_“Inuyasha!_ Oh, I’m _so happy_ for you both! _Wow!_ This is so _amazing!_ ” Sango gushed.

Miroku was only slightly more subdued. Shaking his hand and _then_ hugging him, the smiling Monk said, “Wow, that’s _fantastic!_ You had no idea your own spiritual power could _do_ that? Actually, I never knew that was even possible.”

Sango could not resist teasing, “Gosh, it’s probably a _good_ thing none of us knew this was possible.” Winking at Inuyasha, she continued, “You’d have had the Houshi pinching _your_ ass and asking _you_ to bear his children as we traveled before.”

Inuyasha laughed with his two human friends.

As they laughed, Sesshoumaru’s narrowed gaze landed on Miroku with the force of a hammer, and caused the Houshi to back away with his hands held out in front of him. As Inuyasha was pulled down into the Youkai Lord’s lap and held tightly to his chest, his free hand rose and the energy for his Whip began to dance along his fingertips.

“Whoa, _wait!_ Seriously, I _wouldn’t have_ , she’s just teasing!” Miroku yelped.

Once Inuyasha recovered from the surprise of suddenly being held by his Mate, he backed Miroku up. “He wouldn’t have Sesshou. Sango was only joking.”

Sesshoumaru allowed his Whip-energy to dissipate and released his tight hold on his Mate, but kept him in his lap, very much enjoying the way he felt there. This distracted him instantly from any anger he’d just had, and when he looked back up, he was calm again.

“There is only one other thing I would like to discuss. In fact, it would be me asking a favor of not only you, but your entire Village,” Sesshoumaru said.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances, wondering what horror this could be; knowing it had to be bad if Sesshoumaru’s tone of voice was any kind of indicator.

“Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, what is it?” Miroku asked.

“Jaken is currently _very_ far out of favor with us,” Sesshoumaru began, “and I am thinking of creative ways to punish him. Not only for his recent actions; but also, I have heard from other servants that he has spoken badly about Inuyasha since he became my Mate.

“For the next week or so, I would ask if we could leave him here. I would like him to be under _your_ rule. As you will no doubt remember, he dislikes staying in human villages. My hope would be that every member of your village would have authority over him, although that would be at your discretion. The actual duration of his stay here would be entirely up to you.”

Sesshoumaru smirked then, “As Inuyasha-Tachi, I would not torture you for an extended period of time without your consent.

“He is currently under the orders of your stable-master, as the man was there when we first arrived, and I was able to tell him my wishes. I am seeking to make him as miserable as possible. Would you consent to help me with this?” Sesshoumaru finished.

Miroku and Sango smirked at hearing that Jaken was under their stable-master’s control now.

“Sesshoumaru-sama,” Miroku chuckled, “Tsuyoshi could not be more perfect for what you wish. He can be very kind, but he is very intolerant of those who have prejudices against others. He’ll work him half to death, if you gave him permission to do so; as well as make him do every one of the ‘lowest’ jobs in the stables.

“In fact,” Miroku continued, “I predict we will _all_ be able to find ways to make his punishment creative as well as miserable. Allow me to send word to you one week from now, and I will let you know if we can keep him for longer.”

Sesshoumaru’s smirk this time was impressive. He was very happy that it seemed he and Miroku were thinking alike in this respect. “Thank you Houshi-sama. I will not forget this,” he inclined his head regally.

They all continued to speak about what they had already discussed, filling in details and answering Miroku and Sango’s questions. When they were ready to rise from the table, Sango could not restrain her curiosity any longer.

“Inuyasha…I want to ask something, but if it’s not okay for me to ask, just tell me to mind my own business, okay?”

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side in a very Inu-like fashion, “Yeah, sure Sango…you can ask me anything.”

Sango smiled, thinking how kawaii Inuyasha looked as he sat on Sesshoumaru’s lap still. “Okay…so… How did you get the kotodama rosary removed? I didn’t even notice it was gone at first; I was too distracted by your beautiful youkai-markings. But Kouga came to visit and told us that you had sent Kagome back to her time, and that she refused to remove it. So how did you get it off?”

Inuyasha looked to Sesshoumaru. At his nod of approval, he said, “It was Sesshoumaru. For us to truly mate, our youki must bond with each other. Basically, with the rosary on, my Youki was bound in chains to Kagome and could not have risen to meet Sesshoumaru’s Youki in our mating.”

“Okay, but how in the world did he _remove_ it?” Sango asked. “I remember the pain Miroku went through after he tried to remove it for you…you know? He nearly died that last time, and that was with the other monks helping him.”

Inuyasha smiled tenderly at his Mate before he answered. “It was pretty amazing, actually. I had no idea he was going to do it, and suddenly I felt this incredible pain shoot through my body, and I looked down to see that he had both hands on it, and it was already burning him severely.

“I tried to get him to let it go. _He could have **died**_ , and it scared me… _badly_. I don’t know how he did it, but suddenly the rosary exploded. His hands,” Inuyasha’s voice was choking with emotion as he held one of Sesshoumaru’s perfect hands and stroked the palm gently as he spoke, “they looked like I’d Wind Scarred them…but I was _free_. Any lesser youkai would have died trying to do what he did.”

Sango looked to Sesshoumaru, “So _what_ did you _do?_ I know I’m pushing, and I’m sorry if I shouldn’t ask, but we really tried _so hard_ …both Miroku trying to do it himself, and us asking other monks and priestesses; even looking to sorcerers with spells that could be cast. _How_ did you _do_ it?”

Sesshoumaru smiled lovingly at Inuyasha, and the love he felt was plain to see.

“Sesshou, do you mind telling her? I… I wanted to ask you before too, but I haven’t yet. Can you tell us how you did it?” Inuyasha asked.

“Yes, I will describe it as best as I can,” Sesshoumaru acquiesced.

“You see, when youkai bind themselves together as mates, there are different ‘levels’ of binding. There are many matings that are purely for political reasons, and other reasons as well, such as friendship or to help raise offspring if a first-mate has died.

“Mating for _love_ is actually quite rare, but it also forms the most powerful bond. If our intent had been to mate for anything other than love, anything _less_ , that level of bonding would not have been possible. You will see better what I mean when you attend our formal Mating Ceremony.

“Back to that night…. I truly believe that if I had intended for us to be anything besides ‘co-alphas’ in this mating, if I had intended to push Inuyasha into an alpha-beta mating, that this power would not have risen to help me. I could feel _something_ when it was happening that told me because we were _equals_ , we should be _bound_ as equals.

“I felt my own power rise in tandem with my love for Inuyasha, and then I felt the rising of the power that would bind us together as Mates. I knew instantly that I had a chance to free Inuyasha, and I felt that, no matter what happened to me, _he_ _must_ be _freed_.

“I believe that power is what joined with my own power as a DaiYoukai, and that was enough to break the chains holding my Mate. I was very determined, and focused all that power into my hands, much like I would for my Whip, and the rosary exploded,” Sesshoumaru finished.

Sesshoumaru was looking at Miroku and Sango. Both had incredulous looks on their faces that quickly turned into huge smiles. He then turned to Inuyasha, and was shaken to his core.

With his face turned away from his friends, Inuyasha was still in his lap, and he was speechless, with his mouth open in awe. Tears were flowing down his face unchecked, and he was looking at Sesshoumaru with _such_ _love_ … He felt like his heart had stopped in his chest as he stared at Inuyasha and whispered, _“Itoshii.”_

Suddenly, Inuyasha’s hands framed his face, and his mouth was claimed completely.

Sesshoumaru’s hands came up to hold Inuyasha’s face as well, and he brushed his tears away as they kissed. With eyes wide open, they each watched the emotions playing across the other’s face, and their kiss soon turned from gentle and loving to deep and passionate.

Sango elbowed Miroku and they left quietly; both knowing they had just witnessed something that humans _never_ , _ever_ got to see.

 

***

 

The rest of the morning was spent with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha visiting the homes of a few girls whose parents had agreed to allow them to live at the Palace. They had questions, of course, and their Lords answered them all. These families could not deny that their daughters would be amazingly lucky to have this opportunity, and to refuse it would be crazy.

In the end, three of Rin’s best friends would come to live with her at the Palace: Her very best friend, Misaki; as well as her close friends Reika and Tomomi.

Sesshoumaru sent word to the Palace for three more dragons to be brought to the Slayer’s Village. Rin’s young friends would have things they wanted to bring with them, and when combined with whatever Kohaku and Shippo had as well, he knew their journey back would be much more comfortable with the extra dragons.

Rin was ecstatic when she found out. It had been so exciting to know that Shippo and Kohaku would probably be coming to live at the Castle. She had _never imagined_ that her Fathers would go to all this trouble, just so she would have female friends she could study with and have as companions.

Rin met them as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha exited the home of Reika’s parents. Running full speed, she jumped into Inuyasha’s arms first, as he was the first out the door.

_“Oh! Tōchan!_ I _can’t_ _believe_ you and Otōsan thought to _do_ this for me! I can’t wait… _I’m so excited!”_ she gushed, screaming merrily as Inuyasha twirled her in circles.

Sesshoumaru watched this display with a joyful heart. When Rin turned to him, he could see she was quieting herself so she could approach him in a more respectful and subdued manner…and he realized another important thing suddenly. Rin should never have to be ‘subdued’. It was not her nature. She should always be his Wild Princess.

So, before she could fully quiet herself, he smiled and held his arms out to her. 

Her eyes nearly swallowed her face in surprise. She looked to him and said only one word: _“Truly?”_

When he nodded ‘yes’, she squealed _“Otōsan!”_ and launched herself into his arms for the first time. He wrapped his arms around her, just as Inuyasha had, and swung her around in circles as she cried happily and thanked him too.

He buried his face in her hair and let that hide the small tear of joy that escaped. Feeling her so happy, it was totally worth it.

 

*****

 

Jaken was alone and cleaning out the stables, learning to grumble in his mind alone, when another voice seemed to come from his mind. Within moments though, he realized he could hear it aloud.

“Ah, poor, poor Jaken. Loves his Lord, yet cannot reach him,” the voice taunted.

Jaken’s head whipped around. “Show yourself! Who are you?”

Suddenly, moving through the walls of the stall he was standing in, was a very tall male. Over seven feet tall, with skin a pearlescent dark-grey, long shining white hair, black antler-like horns, pointed ears longer than most youkai…and glowing red eyes. He was dressed as royalty, with black armor like Jaken had never seen.

Jaken fell backwards in shock and fear.

“Wha-what do you want with m-me?” the kappa stuttered.

“I only wish to help you,” the tall male said.

“H-help me?” Jaken whispered.

“Yes, help you. I have felt your pain. Here, take this,” the frightening male said as he held out his hand. Opening his fingers near Jaken’s face, the kappa saw a stone unlike any he had ever seen before. He reached out without conscious thought and took it.

“Wha- what will this do?” he asked.

“If you hold that stone very tightly, but _only_ when you are near your precious Lord, it will begin to change the future. I know the Lord has a mate, and the mate must be _nowhere near the Lord_ for this to work,” the tall male explained.

“Ch-change the future?”

“Yes. If you do as I say, your precious Lord’s feelings of love will transfer to _you_ , and leave the mate you so despise. Would that not make you happy?” the creature asked.

“Y-yes, it would. Th-thank you,” Jaken whispered.

He was alone again in the stable.

 

*****

 

Near noon, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru also had time to speak to Shippo privately. Sitting down at the long table in the main hall, Shippo was wondering what they wanted to ask him, since they were being so serious about it.

“Shippo, we ain’t gonna say nothin’ bad, so stop lookin’ so nervous,” Inuyasha winked at him.

Forcing himself to relax, Shippo asked, “Okay. So, uh, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Inuyasha explained, “We wanted to ask you to come live at the Palace with us. You’ll always be my son, and Sesshoumaru considers you his son as well, so it’s your home now too. We’ve asked Miroku and Sango to allow Kohaku to come live there, and we’re only waiting for them to speak with him and to get his answer.

“You’d also be near your Kitsune trainers, and you’d be able to take lessons in other subjects as well. In fact, you’d be able to study and train alongside Rin-chan and Kohaku-kun, if he decides to come with us.

“If you need time to think about it, that’s totally okay with me. Just let us kno-?!?” Inuyasha was interrupted by Shippo launching himself into his Father’s chest.

Gripping the front of the silk kimono Inuyasha was wearing, Shippo shrieked, “Are you _serious?!_ Really? You _really_ _mean it_ Tōsan?! I can come live at the Castle? Ohmygoshohmygosh _ohmygosh!_ _Really?!_ Cool!”

Sesshoumaru gave a happy smirk and said, “So, Shippo-kun, should we take that as a ‘yes’ to our question?”

Shippo turned a huge smile to his ‘other’ father, “Oh! _Yes!_ For sure! Thank you!”

Inuyasha set him down and said, “Okay, then just make sure you’ve got all your stuff packed…”

“I will! I’ve gotta go tell Rin-chan!” Shippo exclaimed as he hit the ground running, aiming for the door.

Calling after him, Inuyasha finished, “…We’ll leave early in the morning tomorrow!”

Sesshoumaru, with a smile on his face, shook his head. “I am beginning to wonder how much of our sanity will be left in one year, with all this excitement and energy being brought to the Palace.”

Inuyasha chuckled. “You mean, you thought we had any sanity left _now?_ ”

“Ah, you are probably right,” Sesshoumaru said as he rose and nibbled gently on Inuyasha’s lips. “Now we need only find out what Kohaku’s decision will be.”

As he finished speaking, Kohaku walked into the room.

“My Lords, may I speak with you?” Kohaku asked.

Both turned to him, and Sesshoumaru waved him to sit at the long low table. “Yes, of course. Please, sit.”

“Didja’ talk to Miroku and Sango yet?” Inuyasha asked as he and Sesshoumaru returned to their seats.

“Yes, I did,” Kohaku replied. “I guess it just sounds too good to be true. You both _truly_ want me to live at the Palace? I… I know that you both know how I feel about Rin-chan. I also hope you already know that I would never do or even _think_ anything that would ever dishonor her. Until we are old enough, she will be nothing more than my cherished friend. Knowing all this, you would still want me to live there?”

Sesshoumaru handled the answer. “Yes, Kohaku-kun, we would. We know you respect our Daughter, and yes, we know of your feelings. We also know of her feelings towards you. We believe this would give you an opportunity to grow up in each other’s presence. It will also allow you to have the best schooling and training.

“The one that would marry our Daughter must be strong, both in body and in mind. I would see you trained by the very best. No matter that you would be around her constantly, there is currently no expectation that you and Rin will ever be anything more than friends. That will not change until you are older, and you have declared your intentions, if that is truly what you wish to do.

“You will be treated as a Prince in our household, and you will be expected to act like one while you are there. Can you agree to this?” Sesshoumaru finished.

Kohaku’s eyes were very serious as he stood and answered Sesshoumaru. “Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. I fully agree. I thank you for everything,” he said as he bowed very formally.

“I am glad to hear it,” Sesshoumaru replied. “We will be leaving to return to the Tsuki no Kyūden in the morning. Please have all you will take with you ready and given to the stable-master by tonight, so he can have the dragons ready to depart. Also, if you would please, tell Shippo-kun the same. He was excited, and ran out before we could be sure he knew,” Sesshoumaru smirked happily.

Kohaku was still startled to see Sesshoumaru smiling like this, but he decided he enjoyed it very much. “Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will go find Shippo and tell him. I’ll also make sure Rin-chan’s friends know as well. Thank you again, both of you.” He bowed one more time before leaving the room.

As soon as he was through the doors, he broke into a cheerful run, on his way to find Rin and Shippo, and tell them the happy news.

 

*****

 

They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon.

Sesshoumaru had been engaged by most of the men in the Village, and he found his respect for them growing. Weak humans they may be, but they were proud, and worked hard to become as strong as was possible for their race.

They showed him all the proper respect, but he could tell he had become more ‘approachable’ since mating Inuyasha and being seen with him. He could honestly say that, at least for now, even with his love of solitude, this ‘approachability’ was not something he was regretting. They sought him out for his opinions on many different things and listened respectfully.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, had been surrounded by Rin and her friends almost instantly after they’d spoken to Kohaku. Within moments, a group of even younger children had joined them too, and they suddenly decided they wanted to pick berries. Clamoring for Inuyasha to come with them, he had to fight through them just to get to Sesshoumaru to let him know where he was going.

“Arrgh! I’ll go, I swear! I just need to find Lord Sesshoumaru first, okay? So get outta my way for a minute! Geez!” Inuyasha yelled as he struggled to pull his silk hakama out of their little hands.

He then had to walk around the Village for a while, trying to find his brother.

By the time he found him, he was irritated and tired.

“Hey Sesshoumaru!” he waved at him from below where the Demon Lord was standing high on the palisade wall.

Sesshoumaru leaped down immediately. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to let you know I’m gonna go with Rin and a bunch of the kids. They want to pick berries, and I’m not gonna let Rin go out there without one of us around, ya’ know? So that’s where I’ll be,” Inuyasha finished.

“I will come with you,” Sesshoumaru declared.

“Keh,” Inuyasha just huffed but didn’t argue. He knew why Sesshoumaru was being so protective, and while his pride chafed, he had already realized that if Sesshoumaru were the one carrying pups, he would be acting the same way.

As they walked together, hand in hand towards the main gate, the stable-master bowed low and called out, “My Lord, may I speak with you for a moment?”

They both stopped. “Yes, what is it?” Sesshoumaru asked politely.

Just as Tsuyoshi began to speak, Rin and all her friends surrounded Inuyasha. “Come Inuyasha-sama! Let’s go!” they all cried in unison.

Inuyasha just looked at Sesshoumaru with a wink. “I’ll meet’cha out there, ‘kay?”

“Yes, I will not be long,” Sesshoumaru replied, turning back to Tsuyoshi.

 

*

 

Inuyasha left with the gaggle of children jumping and skipping around him, some even climbing on him; as well as the older girls with Rin, walking calmly and trying to look ‘grown up’. They made slow progress towards the main gate, as many of the villagers he knew here emerged to tell the young Lord how happy they were for him.

 

*

 

Jaken saw Inuyasha walk away, and he squeezed his magic-stone tightly, putting all his hopes and wishes into it.

 

*

 

It only took a few moments. Tsuyoshi only wished to let Sesshoumaru know that with the three extra dragons soon to arrive, there would be more than enough of the Palace-dragons for the things that would be packed to go with them. As long as it was alright that a couple of the girls rode together, they should all be comfortable.

Sesshoumaru reassured him that that would be just fine, and turned quickly to follow Inuyasha.

Jaken could only stare longingly after his beautiful Lord, saddened that Sesshoumaru-sama had never once looked his way.

 

*

 

Inuyasha and the children had finally reached the berry patch, and were happily picking berries.

Suddenly, without warning, a dark orb of light fell into the clearing.

Just as Inuyasha was turning to meet the threat, he was thrown into the nearest tree violently and pinned to the trunk with his hands immobilized behind him, under his body. _‘Damn it! I’m so fucking slow all of a sudden!’_ was his first thought. Then, _‘Shit! What the fuck is this?!’_

“Ahh, what have we here? It looks like I’ve caught a tasty morsel,” the beautiful male with dark gray skin and white hair said as he pushed Inuyasha against the tree even harder. Inuyasha could feel the bones of his hands and wrists snapping. “And ho! It looks like your pregnancy has already weakened you terribly. Pity.”

Inuyasha struggled, but in his weakened state, he realized it was futile. That didn’t mean he would stop, though. He only needed to be able to reach the Tetsusaiga. Broken hands or not, he’d grab the sword.

The strange male spoke again. “I wouldn’t want you to damage yourself, so I will make you a deal. You fight me, and I kill…” He reached out with his other hand, and Inuyasha was stunned to see it transform into a massive black dragon claw. Picking up Rin since she was closest to him, and squeezing her, he continued, “…I kill _her_ , then _all_ the others here, _as you watch_ , then I take you away. **_Or_** …you can remain quiet and calm, I let her go, leave them all alive, and I _still_ take you away.” The hand holding him immobile transformed into a large claw as well, and glowing red eyes bore into his own, letting him know this creature was not kidding with his threats.

“I’ll go quietly, so _let her go **NOW!**_ ” Inuyasha yelled.

“No! Tōsa - Inuyasha-sama!” Rin cried, even as she was being deprived of air by the claw holding her.

“Mmmm…were you about to call him _father_?” the frightening male lifted Rin higher, bringing her closer. Inuyasha could hear a rib crack as Rin was squeezed tighter.

_“ **You let her go, fucker!** ”_ Inuyasha screamed as he renewed his struggles. _‘I know Sesshoumaru will be here any minute. I only have to stall him and keep all of us alive,’_ he thought. Then, without conscious thought, he cried out in his mind,

_~Sesshou! Mate! **We need you!** ~_

~tbc

 

*****

 

**_Japanese used in this story:_ **

**_Seishin:_** 精神 (せいしん) _Soul (_ Life, energy, vigor) (also. _Spirit:_ soul (神))

**_Aishiteru_** : 愛してる (あいしてる,) “I love you.”

**_Shōkōjo:_**   (小公女) Little Princess     ( ** _Ōjo:_** (王女) ( _lit_. king's daughter))

**_Aijō:_** (愛嬢) (あいじょう) (one's) beloved daughter

**_Otouto:_** (弟) (おとうと, otōto) younger brother (弟さん (おとうとさん, otōtosan) is the polite form of this)

**_Tachi_** : (the “Inuyasha-Tachi”) This is basically a way to say “Inuyasha’s”, and refers to his ‘Pack’.

**_Misaki:_** female name meaning **‘** beautiful blossom’ (美咲) (みさき)  美 - ‘mi’ - the beauty, beautiful; 咲 - ‘saki’ - the blossom

**_Tomomi:_** female name meaning‘beautiful friend’ (朋美) (ともみ)   朋 – ‘tomo’ - the friend, the companion; 美 -  ‘mi’ - the beauty, beautiful

**_Reika:_** female name meaning‘lovely flower’ (麗華) (れいか)  麗 – ‘rei’ - lovely, beautiful; 華 – ‘ka’ - the flower

**_Itoshii:_** (愛しい ) (い-i declension, _hiragana_ いとしい, _romaji_ itoshii)  dear, loved, precious; beloved

**_Kotodama rosary:_** or the ** _Kotodama no Nenju_** : (言魂の念珠, _language power rosary_ ), called the Beads of Subjugation in English, is the title of the rosary/necklace that Inuyasha wears around his neck.

**_Tsuyoshi:_** male name meaning ‘strong, tough’ (剛) (つよし)  剛- strong, hard, tough

**_Tsuki no Kyūden_** : (月の宮殿) ( _The_ ) _Palace of the Moon_ = The name I have given Sesshoumaru’s castle in my story.

**_Tokoyami:_** (常闇) (とこやみ) (everlasting darkness~noun~”often dark” in Chinese)

**_Otōsan:_** (お父さん) (おとうさん) father, dad

**_Tōsan_** ** _:_** (父さん) (とうさん _romaji_ **tousan** )’ Father’ (father; dad; papa; pa; pop; daddy; dada)

**_Tōchan:_** (父ちゃん) (とうちゃん) (term of endearment) pop, dad

**_Kawaii:_** (可愛い)  (かわいい, kawaii) Lovable. Adorable. Cute.

**_Hai:_**  (はい) (Common word, Interjection) **1:** (Polite language) ‘yes’;  **2: ‘** OK’ (used to get attention prior to an utterance); ‘okay’. (*note: this can be used as yes OR no, it’s more of a casual acknowledgement of what someone else has said. In this case, Kohaku is using it ‘politely’, so it’s “yes”.)

 

*****

 

Disclaimer: I think it’s obvious that I don’t own this. Any original characters that you find, yes, those are mine. However, all characters from _Inuyasha_ , or _Inuyasha: The Final Act_ …those are all owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ.

I WISH I was making money off of this. Sadly, I am not.

I’m just going off of my dreams of a life-sized Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha acting out my perverted little fantasies. All I get is my own twisted satisfaction.


	29. Change of Heart - Chapter 29 – Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****

** Chapter 29 – Terror **

 

Sesshoumaru was in a state of panic. He was currently throwing himself against the barrier that he had run into immediately as he exited the main gate of the Village. The barrier was around and over the Village, preventing any from leaving it. He had even been able to see Inuyasha and the children walk around a bend that led to the clearing, but his screams could not be heard, and he could do nothing as they walked beyond his sight.

_~Sesshou! Mate! **We need you!** ~_

The Youkai Lord’s eyes widened in horror at hearing this in his own mind. They had only discussed learning this technique, to be able to speak to each other in their own minds; they hadn’t even known for sure if they _could_ do it. So for Inuyasha to be able to do it so clearly, so perfectly, it meant he was feeling panic too.

He had swung Bakusaiga with all his might at the barrier, multiple times, but not even the great sword could do anything.

So he kept throwing himself against it.

The entire Village had gathered behind him by now, and upon seeing Sesshoumaru’s panic, Miroku had not even asked why. He was instantly trying his own power against the barrier. Sango was also doing all she could. Once Miroku plastered her Hiraikotsu with sacred sutras, she was throwing it repeatedly against the barrier.

Sesshoumaru could only keep trying.

 

*

 

Sniffing Rin, the Dragon said, “Mmm…a full human, but she is your daughter? Interesting. Also nauseating, since I can smell that disgusting dog you call mate on her as well.” Turning back to face Inuyasha, he asked, “So, you will come quietly?”

_~I’ll do anything to protect Rin, you know that, right Sesshou?~_

“Yes,” Inuyasha answered. “I will! _Now let her go!_ ”

“Certainly,” the Dragon replied as he dropped Rin to the ground roughly. Tears filled Inuyasha’s eyes as he heard the bones in Rin’s right arm crack.

Then, before he knew what was happening, they were rocketing into the air. Looking up, he was shocked to see an enormous black dragon above him, holding him in one of its giant claws as its massive bat-like wings pulled them higher. He knew he needed to escape before they climbed much higher above the ground, or even he wouldn’t survive the fall. He couldn’t move his arms or hands so he shoved his own claws into the scaled hide encasing him, hoping to get the Dragon to let him go.

_~At least Rin is safe, and so are you, my Beloved. I’m glad you weren’t with us.~_

Instead, the Dragon squeezed the claw tighter, and Inuyasha could feel himself losing consciousness.

His last thought before the darkness claimed him: _~Sesshou, my love…we need your help. Sess~_

 

*

 

Sesshoumaru was nearly blind with the panic he was feeling now. He had continued to hear Inuyasha’s words in his mind, hearing all that Inuyasha was saying mentally to him.

Just when he thought he would lose his mind to the terror filling him, the barrier suddenly disappeared as he threw himself at it once again, and he found himself flying through the air from his own momentum for a moment. He recovered quickly and began to speed in the direction of the clearing.

_~Sesshou, my love…we need your help. Sess~_

His Mate’s words had driven him into a frenzy. However, when the words were cut off so suddenly, that was when the panic and horror of the situation truly set in.

He was speeding in the right direction when he met Rin, running to him in terror. He caught her full-speed against his chest, and never broke his stride.

“Rin! What happened?!” He could tell her left arm was badly broken, and she had a few cracked ribs as well, so he tried to be gentle with her. He also knew she was not injured seriously, so he refocused on Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru stopped at the clearing and set her down gently.

Rin knew she had to quiet herself. Panic would not help her Tōchan.

“Otōsan, a huge black dragon attacked us! Tōchan protected us, but it caught him right away…he was really a lot slower than he’s always been. When he fought to get away, the man caught me with his claw and said he would kill me and all my friends and the children too, or Tōchan could cooperate. Tōchan agreed, and it dropped me to the ground. Then, the kind-of-human-looking man, his hand transformed into a huge black claw, and then his whole body changed too! He flapped his wings and flew away!” Rin explained disjointedly.

“Rin, this is important, you said he was a human-like male as well as a dragon?”

“Hai! He had really dark gray skin and long white hair, with long black antler-like horns and glowing red eyes. Then he changed into a huge black dragon, long like a snake, but with huge black wings and flew away with my Tōchan!” she cried.

“It will be alright, Aijō. You have done well. Now, please take all the children back to the Village. You have helped me perfectly.”

Rin believed him, and knew beyond any doubt that her Otōsan would find her Tōchan. She watched as he changed into a ball of light and sped away to the south.

The wings only confirmed what Sesshoumaru already believed. He knew that ‘pure’ Heavenly-Dragons needed no wings to be able to fly. He also knew that only Heavenly-Dragons could take a fully human-like form. This could only be _one_ dragon.

_‘Kagai, I will tear you apart with my bare hands,’_ Sesshoumaru thought. 

 

********************

 

Inuyasha awoke to bone-chilling cold. He knew, being nearly full youkai now, that the cold should not affect him as it would have long before. So for him to feel it like this now, he knew it must be well below freezing. **_Far_** _below freezing_.

He couldn’t figure out why at first, but it took him a few moments to be able to open his eyes. Once he did, and looked beyond the spikes of ice clinging to his eyelashes, he found himself in a nightmare.

He was naked and his wrists and ankles were shackled to a stone wall; held nearly three feet off the floor. There was ice covering every inch of every surface in this room, including the wall at his back and his shackles, and he understood that he was _very_ far below the surface. He tested his shackles, and quickly realized that they were designed to hold Dai-Youkai. _‘Probably designed to hold Sesshoumaru,’_ he thought with a shudder; thankful that at least Sesshoumaru was safe. He wouldn’t be breaking them with brute force. Of course, since he was currently alone, he tried anyway.

Eyes scanning the room, he finally saw his clothing and the Tetsusaiga, piled in a far corner.

He _did_ finally wonder why his inner demon wasn’t breaking free. In fact, even trying to summon it to the surface wasn’t working. _‘Is it because of the shackles? Or…?’_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming closer, down a narrow stone stairway.

“So, we are awake, are we?” a male voice asked. Inuyasha could tell it wasn’t the same voice as the dragon that had taken him. This was a new one…

“I am Tokoyami,” the newcomer continued, moving into Inuyasha’s line of sight. “I am the dragon-mage that serves Lord Kagai, the Blackest Dragon; and you are here for one very specific purpose.”

“Yeah? And what would that be, you fucktard?” Inuyasha asked.

“Mmmm…such a foul mouth. But no matter. Your mouth doesn’t concern me,” Tokoyami explained calmly. “It’s your _blood_ that does. You will be helping me find a way to please my Lord. You see, we have heard the stories of your mother’s blood. That this powerful witch’s blood was able to change you; allow you, as a non-breeding-male, to become pregnant. I will see if I can make your blood work for my Lord. You see, he is in need of heirs, and your blood offers a possible solution.”

“And why would I give one shit about what your lord needs?” Inuyasha countered. Inside he was thinking, _‘A dragon mage…but his horns and looks are different from the other dragon that took me. Smaller…he doesn’t look as powerful. Better for him to think Mother was a witch. Maybe him not knowing she was a priestess will slow whatever it is he’ll try to do.’_

Tokoyami continued to move around the room, checking vials and containers, his long black fur cape dragging along the floor. “I seem to remember hearing that the more brutal the pain, the more unborn youkai can feel it. So, you may cooperate, and things will not be _quite_ as painful as they _could_ be. On the other hand, you can fight, in which case, you will experience _excruciating_ amounts of pain. Both choices will end the same way: With me taking and testing your blood, and you dying when we are finished with you.

“And do not allow yourself any hope of escaping this place,” Tokoyami smiled evilly as he continued. “You have been well hidden, and not even your dog-lord will be able to find you _here_. And even if, by some miracle, you were able to free yourself from this dungeon…you would never survive in your state outside these walls. The multitude of evil youkai and lesser-dragons that populate this island would literally tear you apart in your weakened state.”

Tokoyami then walked over to stand in front of him. Grabbing a handful of hair, he jerked his head up so he could look him directly in the eyes. “Just in case you were wondering…you are not able to call your Youki to the surface because of a spell I have placed on you. Knowing that it was a human’s blood that gave you this power, and seeing how little of it you have left, I cannot allow you to undergo any type of transformation. Unfortunately, the spell also taints the blood I will take, so I will need a great deal of it. I will bleed you dry if necessary, but it is your human blood I am after.”

_‘Maybe he doesn’t know that my power from my human blood has already been almost fully absorbed by my demon blood? If he doesn’t, then maybe that will buy me more time, I hope.’_

_~Please Sesshou, hurry!~_

Inuyasha was using all his strength to not show this bastard just how tormented he was inside. For the most part, he was succeeding, but Tokoyami could see the fear in the depths of his golden eyes. Golden eyes framed with long black lashes still spiked with ice.

“Your mating-mark is beautiful…full of so much meaning. Youkai marks reflect what is felt for the other, yes? You must truly love your lord…too bad you will never see him again in this world.”

The mage smiled a twisted smile. “I can _see_ your fear. Mmmm…but it is not fear for yourself… It is fear for your _pups_ , yes? You would be wise to fear. My Lord Kagai is immensely powerful, and he also harbors a rather intimidating grudge against your pathetic mate. So believe me when I tell you that you and your pups will _die_ here, in this place. Your pups will eventually be served to my Master as the main course in a feast celebrating the pregnancy of his immortal human mate; they will never be born into this world.

“So!” he clapped his hands almost cheerfully. “Relax and conserve your strength, young lord…you’re going to need it,” Tokoyami said as he took the only torch and left the dungeon; leaving Inuyasha in total-blackness. The only sound his sensitive ears could pick up was the fading footsteps of Tokoyami as he climbed the stairs.

_~Oh, Gods, **please** **Sesshou** …come for us. We don’t want to die here, not **this** way.~_

 

********************

 

Sesshoumaru had followed Inuyasha’s aura for what felt like hours, when it suddenly disappeared. He knew this could only happen for one reason: Inuyasha had been taken to a place heavily spelled, not allowing any trace of his Mate to come through.

He only _knew_ of Kagai’s island to the south. When he had fought against this dragon so long ago, it had been at the border of the lands the Tenrai-Dragons held as territory. He’d never seen Kagai’s island.

It was time to set aside his pride. He was going to need some help in finding his Mate. All that mattered was getting his Little Mate back.

He turned and headed for the territory of the Heavenly-Dragons.

 

********************

 

On the second day, Tokoyami climbed the narrow twisting staircase to the main floor of the castle, where he was met by his Lord.

“So, will you be able to use him?” Kagai waved him to a seat at the table in this formal dining hall.

Tokoyami took his seat before he answered, “I believe so my Lord. If his mother was pure, it would take more time, but the rumors said she was a witch…she must have been, since she got pregnant by a demon…correct? That should speed things along slightly. My only worry is that he is already quite far along in the transformation from his mating. This dog-lord must be very powerful, if his mate is changing so fast. He is nearly full youkai already, so we were lucky to hear of this when we did,” he finished.

“It sounds promising,” Kagai replied. “I will leave you to your experiments over the next few days, and you will not be required to serve me in any other way during this time. This is your only task, and there is no other that could be more important to me. You will be well rewarded if you can succeed.”

Tokoyami bowed his head respectfully. “Thank you my Lord, I do believe this will succeed.”

They noticed Sora entering the hall, and ceased their talk. The Lord’s mate still held to some of his human-like values, and Kagai did not want his mate knowing anything until the time was right.

 

********************

 

Late on the second day, Sesshoumaru was welcomed warmly when he arrived at the border to the Heavenly Lands. The mood soon turned cold when they found out why Sesshoumaru was there.

The Tenrai-Dragons were horrified when Sesshoumaru told them what had happened.

The Dragons agreed immediately when Sesshoumaru asked for their help. They were friends as well as old allies. Sesshoumaru also asked if a Golden Dragon could be sent to the Slayer’s Village, to protect his daughter and Inuyasha’s son while they were gone.

They agreed.

They discussed the situation, and when the Dragons learned that Inuyasha was pregnant, and _how_ , Sesshoumaru was told that Kagai now had an immortal-human male as a mate, and that he was desperate for heirs.

They now felt they knew _why_ Kagai had taken Inuyasha.

They deduced that Kagai wanted Inuyasha’s blood…that power that had helped him to create a womb for himself. The dark mage in Kagai’s employ was incredibly powerful, and could, in theory, use Inuyasha’s blood in some manner to help accomplish this. This thought disgusted them all.

The other option was even worse: That they wanted him for his womb, and planned to kill the pups and hold Inuyasha until the Dragon’s heirs were born.

Sesshoumaru had to wonder, how had Kagai found out about this in the first place? He would find out later. He knew it was someone in his own household. It had to be. Someone trusted to be near the Royal Family…someone who gossiped and could not hold their tongue.

Well, when he had his Yasha back, he would rip out that tongue and feed it to its owner.

Right now, all that mattered was getting Inuyasha back.

 

*****

 

Feeling his energy depleted as he lost blood, Inuyasha decided to give everything he had to his pups. Maybe the mage wouldn’t notice. He was expecting him to be weak right? Better for the pups to have it.

All Inuyasha wanted to do was block the link he shared with Sesshoumaru. He was terrified, and he didn’t want to transfer all his terror to his Mate. But that damned promise kept rearing its head to remind him, and so he kept the link open. He wasn’t sure if it could be felt past the dark magic surrounding this place, but it was his only hope. Trying to think rationally, he was hoping it could help lead Sesshoumaru to his location.

_But what would he find when he got here?_

Could even Sesshoumaru defeat this powerful Dragon Lord? If anyone knew how strong Sesshoumaru was it was Inuyasha, but this Black Dragon worried him. He wasn’t youkai, or even a ‘normal’ dragon. He used dark magic, and Inuyasha wasn’t certain just what would be used against Sesshoumaru. There was a massive army in this castle as well, made up of dragons just like the mage. He was terrified of losing Sesshoumaru, and he didn’t want him to be giving his life up to save him.

 

*

 

In this dark place, with only sporadic torchlight to give him vision, Inuyasha lost track of time completely. His entire world had narrowed down to the mage taking large amounts of his blood to test; the mage speaking to him as he was sitting at his work-bench; and the mage re-spelling him, over and over, so his Youki would stay asleep.

He was getting weaker…he could feel it. He’d not been given any food or water since his arrival, and large amounts of his blood had already been taken. Each time he gained any strength and was alone, he would pass the energy on to his pups.

When the mage returned, he would drain him almost to the point of death each time, only stopping short because he had more tests he wanted to do. Under normal circumstances, any of these would not have been a problem. But with the spells holding him back as well, he was weaker than he’d ever been on his pure-human nights, so long ago.

He’d had a lot of time to think, and could only think of one plan.

If he could somehow awaken his Youki…get to the Tetsusaiga…

However, he was losing hope fast.

 

********************

 

When the huge Golden Dragon landed in the center of the Slayer’s Village late on the second day after Inuyasha had been taken, he was met with awed wonder. No surprise, as humans very rarely saw one, and then usually only at their death if they were particularly righteous.

His eyes immediately landed on Rin and Shippo.

“Are you the children of the Lords of the West?” he asked politely, even though he already knew the answer from their scents.

“H-hai,” Shippo answered nervously, moving to stand in front of Rin protectively. “Why are you asking?”

“I have been sent here by Lord Sesshoumaru to watch over you both, as well as this village, until he has been able to rescue Lord Inuyasha and return to you.” He moved closer to them as he took his humanoid form and continued, “I know you are frightened, but take heart. My fellow Dragons will help him, and they know where the Evil One lives. Your Father will have our full cooperation.”

The entire Village was in awe. Before them stood one of the most beautiful creatures any had ever seen. Pearlescent white skin, golden horns emerging from long, bright white hair, with kind glowing eyes…he was hard to look at, he was so bright. He was clothed in pure white stitched with gold from head to toe, with a massive sword attached at his side, a quiver of arrows over his shoulder and a large golden bow. He was truly a remarkable sight.

“But,” Rin began, “it was a dragon that took my Tōchan, are you _sure_ my Otōsan sent you?”

He walked slowly towards her, but she would not back away. “Yes, child,” he replied, “I was sent by your Otōsan. I see you are hurt, how did it happen?”

“The bad dragon did it, but I’m strong! I’ll be fine,” she said as she raised her chin higher in the air.

“You are certainly Lord Sesshoumaru’s daughter, aren’t you? Mmmm,” the Dragon hummed to himself as he reached out. Gently touching Rin’s arm, and then her lower ribs, he then asked, “Does it feel any better now?”

Rin’s eyes opened wide. “H-how did you do that? You healed the bones!” she said as she took off the sling holding her once-broken arm.

“My name is Kōmyō, and I am a Heavenly Dragon. Pure in mind and spirit, I can do many things.”

He turned to find Miroku watching him. “Are you the leader here, the Houshi named Miroku?”

“Yes, I am,” Miroku replied.

“May I stay within the Village walls? Or would you be more comfortable if I stayed outside?” Kōmyō asked politely.

“We would be honored if you would stay within our home,” Miroku replied. “Thank you for coming. I am sure your presence will help to calm the children.”

 

*

 

Jaken was absolutely terrified.

Seeing this Dragon in his human-like form, he realized that the creature that gave him the stone was also a Dragon, but evil. He’d heard Rin’s story, and he finally understood that he’d been lied to. That the stone he was given was only so Inuyasha could be taken. If anyone ever found out, he’d be tortured and then executed.

He ran and tossed it away, and then ran back to the main hall where all were gathering; paranoid that any would have noticed his absence.

 

********************

 

Any small bit of energy he could find now, he still gave it to his pups. Even if he died, perhaps Sesshoumaru could get there in time to save them. His blood was weakening as his pups took the extra chi, and he could feel them growing at an accelerated rate. He could even see his abdomen growing larger.

It had been the worst kind of struggle to stay awake, but he knew he had to. If he was to catch his Youki just before being re-spelled…it was his only chance.

And then… _finally…_

 

*

 

It was early morning on the third day, and the mage was concentrating quite hard. He knew he was very close to being able to make the Lord’s mate pregnant. He could allow no distractions.

 

*

 

Inuyasha could see how focused Tokoyami was; and that was just when he felt his Youki begin to stretch, trying to wake up. Inuyasha struggled to remain calm, to look asleep or half-dead…allow his Youki time to awaken.

And then…

Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at Tokoyami through elliptical blue pupils, as he deliberately growled menacingly to get the mage’s attention.

“I don’t have time for this!” Tokoyami yelled as he shot out of his chair and stomped over to Inuyasha. “If only my spells could keep you down for longer without tainting the blood worse!”

Growling, Inuyasha acted drunk, weak from the blood-loss this wasn’t very hard, and said, “Pups…die…if I…s-stay…d-demon…for…m-my…Youki…to…s-s-stay…bound… I…n-need…touch…m-my sword. It was…crafted by…Father to…suppress m-my…demon blood…otherwise…it’s…worthless…sword…c-can’t lose…my pups…pl-please…”

Tokoyami’s eyes widened. The boy seemed truly out of it; not even fully conscious. It seemed his fear of losing his pups was genuine. It would also offer an explanation as to why the mate of such a powerful Youkai Lord would be allowed to move around freely with such a useless sword. He’d checked it out when the boy was first brought here, and realized that, demon-sword though it was, it was nearly powerless. (Being a dragon and not a youkai, the sword’s barrier did nothing to this creature…to him it was nothing more than a junk-sword, unable to cut anything.) Now he believed that he understood its purpose.

As he walked slowly to the other side of the massive room and retrieved the sword, Inuyasha was able to feed nearly all of his Youki’s energy to his pups for the first time, and he prayed Tokoyami wouldn’t notice.

Tokoyami was considering all his options, and making certain that nothing he did would jeopardize his testing of this boy. One thought was that, not having to spell him, it would make his testing easier. Using the sword may be preferable…

He moved to stand in front of Inuyasha. “You believe your Youki could jeopardize your pups’ lives? Why does it matter to you when I have already told you that you will all die here anyway? Why did you not ask for it before?”

Inuyasha never opened his eyes, and kept his head hanging to his chest. “Pups…Sess…father…w-will c-come…save us…m-must…keep pups s-safe… You…I wasn’t…g-gonna…help…you… Can keep…it sealed…on m-my own…too weak now…” he mumbled, still growling quietly.

Tokoyami considered his options again. He knew the boy’s pregnancy was weakening him, as was the bloodletting and no food. Fear would also weaken him. He would have to cling to _some_ hope, wouldn’t he? Yes, it made sense.

“Here, open your hand,” Tokoyami said firmly as he held the Tetsusaiga in front of Inuyasha’s shackled wrist.

Inuyasha didn’t respond at first, deliberately, and Tokoyami had to repeat himself, while nudging Inuyasha’s hand with the hilt of the sword.

Finally, without opening his eyes, Inuyasha’s hand twitched open, and took hold of the Tetsusaiga’s hilt; his hand jerking slightly from some reflex. When Tokoyami let go of the sheath, it slipped free of the sword and clattered to the floor; but this did not concern Tokoyami. The boy, even at his full strength, could not wound him with such a sword.

Inuyasha made no more moves, and seemed to fall unconscious. Tokoyami lifted his eyelids, and watched as the red receded quickly, and the blue pupils disappeared. Golden eyes were back. Tokoyami was satisfied, and moved back to his desk to finish his work.

 

*

 

Hours later, Tokoyami left; once again taking the torch, but leaving the Tetsusaiga with Inuyasha…he didn’t want the boy’s Youki to come to the surface while he was gone. Best to keep him calm, and keep his human blood near the surface. This was much better than a spell, for it would not interfere with his testing later.

He should be finished with this task by tomorrow, and then they could kill him quickly. He’d been ‘good’ for Tokoyami, and the mage would keep his promise. He would die painlessly. Only after his death would he remove the pups he was carrying and present them to his Lord; on a silver platter, as ordered.

 

*

 

Inuyasha waited until he could no longer hear Tokoyami’s footsteps. Then he waited some more. The last few times the mage had left and taken the torch, Inuyasha had counted to himself. He believed, if he’d counted right, that he had about four hours before the mage returned.

More than enough time.

 

~tbc

***************

**_ Japanese used in this story: _ **

**_Rin:_**   (凛)  (りん)  I know I gave this one last chapter, but it can also mean: ‘dignified’ or ‘severe’, as well as ‘cold’.

**_Otōsan:_** (お父さん) (おとうさん) father, dad (in this story, I use this as “father”)

**_Tōchan:_** (父ちゃん) (とうちゃん) (term of endearment) pop, dad (in this story, I use this as “dad”)

**_Hiraikotsu:_** (飛来骨) (lit. _‘Flying return bone’_ ) Sango's gigantic boomerang and her primary weapon.

**_Sora:_** ‘blue sky’ (蒼空) (そら)   蒼 – _so_ – blue; 空 – _ra_ \- empty, the sky

**_Kōmyō:_** (光明) (こうめいおう - _Koumyou_ )  **1:** bright light; **2:** hope; bright future; **3:** (Buddhist term) light emanating from a buddha or bodhisattva, symbolizing their wisdom and compassion. (This is the name of Genjo Sanzo’s Master from Saiyuki, and I love this name….had to use it here.)

**_Tenrai:_** (天来) (てんらい) heavenly; divine; inspired; heaven sent (noun or adjective)

**_Tetsusaiga_** : (鉄砕牙, lit. _Iron-Smashing Fang_ ) (also known as the “Sword of Earth”)

*****

I WISH I was making money off of this. Sadly, I am not.

  
I’m just going off of my dreams of a life-sized Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha acting out my perverted little fantasies. All I get is my own twisted satisfaction.

  
*****


	30. Change of Heart - Chapter 30 – A New Kaze no Kizu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I’ve used ‘~…~’ for Sess & Inu speaking mentally, and ‘~~~…~~~’ for Dragons speaking mentally.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****

** Chapter 30 – A New Kaze no Kizu **

 

The Tenrai-Dragons knew the exact location of Kagai’s island fortress. It took much time, but they were finally able to break through the many layers of magic surrounding the island.

Sesshoumaru approached the dark castle ahead with a sense of dread. He could no longer feel Inuyasha’s life force, nor that of his pups; but the Golden Dragon mage that was by his side explained that this dark mage in the castle was most likely blocking it somehow. Probably using the same spell that had been blocking their mental communication.

Of course, it could actually be as Sesshoumaru believed: That Inuyasha was far too weak, and could be near death. He refused to believe he was dead already. Could not think of the fact that he was so close now, he should have felt nearly _any_ sign of life from his Mate.

The castle seemed to exude wickedness. The largest part of the castle was carved from the side of a black stone mountain. Only on one very high rock outcropping was there any kind of wooden structure, and it was built in a very Japanese style, even down to the rice-paper windows.

The castle itself was enormous, and Sesshoumaru did not have the first clue where to begin his search.

His Golden and Silver allies were by his side, and he knew they afforded him the best hope he had. It was just torture to have to wait, when all he wanted to do was tear down the castle, even if it meant destroying the entire mountain it was built into.

The Tenrai-Dragons were in a circle, and Sesshoumaru could see the magic coming from them, twirling about them all.

As he felt their magic brushing his skin, he closed his eyes, and asked for a miracle.

 

********************

 

Finally, Inuyasha decided it was time.

Squeezing the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, it transformed for him sluggishly, mimicking how his body felt. He was just happy it had transformed at all.

Judging by where the only door to this room was, on the same wall he was shackled to, he was hoping that blasting the wall opposite him would somehow lead to daylight. It was all he could come up with…and even then, he knew all he was really doing was accelerating his journey to death.

_‘But better death on my own terms, than death on someone else’s.’_ he thought.

Channeling the minuscule amount of demonic energy he had left into the sword, he took a deep breath and aimed the tip of the sword at the far wall, propping the hilt against the stone for help in supporting it.

He was too out of it to notice the colors beginning to swirl around him.

 

********************

 

Sesshoumaru was listening to his Dragon allies tell him their plan.

They could shape-shift; it was one trait all Tenrai-Dragons possessed.

The Silver Dragons, natural pacifists, would stay outside and hold back the hordes of demons that populated the island with a barrier.

The Golden Dragons, the ‘warriors’ of their kind, would bend the fabric of space and time, and bring Sesshoumaru with them to storm the castle, but _quietly_. They were hoping to _rescue_ Inuyasha…if the Black Dragon Lord became aware of their presence, he could order his hostage killed.

They all knew that the evil lord had had more than enough time over the last few days to get whatever he wanted from Inuyasha, so killing him would be nothing.

Just as they were preparing…standing near one another to combine their powers…and keeping Sesshoumaru with them, a gigantic white light with different colors twisting around it exploded from the earth at the base of the forbidding castle. The massive explosion caused the rock outer-wall in this spot to crumble, and tore up the earth for nearly a half-mile in each direction.

They instantly ran to the opening and were shocked at what met their eyes.

 

********************

_‘Ah! Air! I can breathe!’_ Inuyasha thought first. _‘The warm air coming in feels so good!’_

Then, like a tsunami sweeping into his mind, Sesshoumaru was suddenly there, speaking in his mind as he’d been trying to since all this happened.

_~Yasha?! Yasha!!!~_ Sesshoumaru screamed mentally. _~Where are you? Please, answer me…Oh, Kami…please answer me!~_

Then, weak, but there in Sesshoumaru’s mind…

_~I’m not sure…really deep…dungeon…shackles on wall…freezing cold…can’t…break…please…help…I have…nothing left.~_ Inuyasha whimpered mentally. He was drained completely. His Wind Scar had drained him to a near-fatal degree.

_~I’m coming Yasha!~_

Sesshoumaru charged around the Golden Dragons, unmindful of their cries to wait. The Black Dragon would have to be dead already to not have heard and felt the devastating effects of the Wind Scar on his castle.

There was no need for stealth now.

 

*

 

With the sound and feel of the explosion below, Lord Kagai had angrily ordered Tokoyami to go down to the dungeon. All they could imagine was that one of the experiments had exploded (it had happened before, but not to this degree).

_‘It’s probably killed the young lord, but that won’t matter. This last experiment was just for my own curiosity anyway. I have all the others safely locked away in my sealed chambers,’_ Tokoyami thought.

He ran down the stairs and into the dungeon, and got the shock of his immortal life.

_‘The young lord is still shackled to the wall, but…where did he get that sword?!’_ Tokoyami thought desperately. _‘That is not the same sword I placed into his hand!’_

He saw instantly that the boy had nothing left in him, so he ran to Inuyasha intending to take the sword. Facing him and trying unsuccessfully to pull the sword from his hands, Tokoyami was suddenly met with dulled amber eyes.

“Fucker, you thought I’d just _play nice?_ ” Inuyasha growled. Then, looking over Tokoyami’s shoulder he screamed as loud as he could, _“Sesshoumaru!”_

Tokoyami turned to see a nightmare come to life.

After jumping into the 100-foot deep hole that led down to the dungeon from the ground level above, Sesshoumaru, Inu DaiYoukai Lord of the Western Lands, was rushing at him. Eyes full crimson, claws nearly a foot in length, fangs bared…and behind him, a small army of Golden Dragons.

Sesshoumaru was nearly upon him when one of the Golden Dragons cried out, “Leave the mage alive! We must know what was done to your Mate to be able to save him!”

That cry alone saved Tokoyami’s life.

Instead, Sesshoumaru grabbed his neck in a deadly grip, and slammed him into the wall to the right of Inuyasha. _“Release the shackles! **Release** **my** **Mate!** ”_ he roared into the lesser-dragon’s face. His poison saliva was already burning holes in the mage’s skin, where it had spattered on his face and shoulders, and the mage screamed in agony.

He knew Dragon-law. If he were to be kept alive, his best bet would be to do as they said. He’d stay alive if he cooperated.

He sent out the mental command to release the shackles.

Sesshoumaru dropped him and he crumpled to the floor in pain.

Inuyasha was falling, and Sesshoumaru dropped to the floor to be under his Mate to catch him. Inuyasha slumped forward into Sesshoumaru’s arms, still gripping the Tetsusaiga.

_“ **Yasha!**_ Oh, Kami…I’m so sorry! _I’ve failed you! Oh, Gods!”_ Sesshoumaru wept into Inuyasha’s hair. _“ **Please**_ , _don’t leave me_ , **_fight_** , we’ll _save_ you, _I swear it_ , **_just stay with me!_** _”_

Inuyasha didn’t have the strength to speak. Instead, in his mind he spoke to his Mate, _~You didn’t fail Sesshou…and I’ll fight, but I can’t promise I’ll win this one. Our pups are safe. Even if I die, they will live. I’ve given them all of what I have left. Love them like I would, okay?~_

_~Yasha, please…oh please…stay with me…~_

Sesshoumaru heard no more words as Inuyasha fell unconscious.

 

*****

 

Just as Inuyasha fell limp in Sesshoumaru’s arms, a malevolent burst of energy suddenly hit them both and catapulted them through the air.

“How dare you!” the attacking Black Dragon screamed.

Cradling Inuyasha with his body, Sesshoumaru took the impact and landed on his feet. He knew now, he would have no choice but to face Kagai. That was exactly what he had wanted before, but now…he only wanted to hold his Mate.

Instead, the Golden Dragons were now occupied with the Black Lord’s massive castle army of lesser-dragons, while one stood near him holding the mage prisoner. Only Sesshoumaru was left. Screaming for the Dragon holding the mage to protect his Mate, Sesshoumaru turned towards the Dragon Lord.

“I will face you, and I will tear your head from your shoulders!” Sesshoumaru swore as he lay Inuyasha down gently. He pulled his silk haori and juban off and covered his naked and still-shivering Mate. The temperature had risen in the chamber because of the outside air, but it was still just barely above freezing.

As Sesshoumaru began to rise, Inuyasha stirred. He could only blink his eyes, but mentally he said, _~Sesshou…take Tetsusaiga…use it…destroy this…evil fucker. Bakusaiga won’t…work until you’re up…close to him…his magic is too strong…but Tetsusaiga can reach him.~_

_~Thank you Yasha, but I cannot touch your sword, remember?~_ Sesshoumaru was thinking that Inuyasha was delirious.

_~You **can** my love. You own my heart, and I love you. Protect us. **Protect us with the Tetsusaiga**.~_

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened. Inuyasha did not ‘sound’ delirious, and he suddenly knew in his heart that Inuyasha was right. He touched his Little Mate’s hand, and his grip loosened, giving the Tetsusaiga over to Sesshoumaru. The Youkai Lord then stood, proudly, and held the Tetsusaiga high.

“Kagai, this is the day you will die. I have my family to protect.”

They charged at each other.

 

*****

 

Kagayaku, the Golden Dragon holding the mage, tied him securely. He was treating the acid burns on his face when he heard Lord Sesshoumaru scream for him to protect his Mate. He then watched as the DaiYoukai charged towards the Black Dragon, holding an amazing sword.

He looked around and realized that he alone was not fighting, so he instantly turned his attention to Lord Inuyasha.

Kagayaku held the mage by the throat as he looked down at Inuyasha. “You will tell me, right now, what has been done to Lord Inuyasha. You will tell me every spell; you will tell me all that you have done. _NOW!_ ” he thundered.

The mage cooperated and began to speak as the Golden Dragon began to remove his own haori and juban. He lifted the young Lord and wrapped him in the long formal garments until he was cocooned in fabric, protecting his skin from the icy floor and trying to warm him up. He then ripped the long fur cloak from the mage.

After casting a spell to use his haori as a barrier, he wrapped Inuyasha in the fur. He would take no chances that the fur was spelled to harm another wearing or using it. He felt it was better to be paranoid.

_‘I thought Lord Sesshoumaru said his Mate was less than one month pregnant? How is he already so large?’_ Kagayaku wondered. _‘He looks nearly ready to give birth!’_

 

*

 

Sesshoumaru soon realized that Inuyasha had been right. The Black Dragon’s magic held him at a distance, but with the Tetsusaiga, he knew he was able to reach him.

_“Kaze no Kizu!”_ Sesshoumaru’s voice boomed loud in the massive stone space.

Kagai looked on, unimpressed, as the violent wave of light and energy drove towards him. He simply avoided it by sprouting his wings and flying out of the way.

This was exactly what Sesshoumaru had been hoping for.

Kagai was watching the explosion against the wall from the Wind Scar when Sesshoumaru roared, _“Kon-gō-sō-ha!”_  

Kagai did not see the flying spears of adamant coming for him until it was far too late. Caught off guard, he screamed in agony as his wings were torn to shreds and ripped from his body. Multiple spears pierced his flesh as well, and he dropped to the floor.

Rising, he pulled the adamant spears from his body; smirking as the wounds closed instantly. “That is certainly a different sword you have,” he said, smiling at Sesshoumaru. “Do not think that it is strong enough to allow you to defeat me, however; even without my wings. In the centuries since we last fought, I have not only regained all of my original power, I have added new powers as well. You stand no chance against me.”

“We shall see, won’t we?” Sesshoumaru said, smirking back at Kagai. He charged again, and this time, he was able to get close.

Their swords clashed with a sound of thunder as magic and power sparked like lightning from the blades both used. Sesshoumaru was surprised that Kagai was just as accomplished with a sword as he was. All he could do was remain patient and wait for an opening.

 

*

 

After an hour of watching the fighting and trying to tend to the young Lord, the Dragon soon realized that no matter what he did, he could not get the young Lord’s body temperature to rise.

Feeling just how cold the young Lord still was, he knew he had to get him out of this freezing place. He sent out a mental call to the Silver Dragons above. _~~~I need one of you immediately! We must bring both Lord Inuyasha and the captured mage up to the surface, and I fear I will jostle the young Lord too much if I carry them both alone. Isoide!~~~_

Amazingly, the young Lord opened his eyes and stared directly into the Golden Dragon’s. He then did something that _should_ have been impossible: He spoke mentally to the Dragon _. ~I will not leave my Mate! Please, I must be near Sesshoumaru, don’t take me out of here just yet!~_

_‘He heard me speaking to the others?!’_ the Dragon was stunned.

The Dragon got over his shock quickly and replied, _~~~But Lord Inuyasha, you will die if the Silver Dragons do not treat you. We must get you warm, and begin to save your life. Do you wish to risk your pups’ lives to stay in a battle-zone?~~~_

_~I can’t explain it. The Tetsusaiga is telling me I must stay.~_

_~~~The Tetsusaiga?~~~_

_~My sword, that Sesshoumaru has. Something is different, and I must be here. I don’t know why. My pups will survive; I’ve already made sure of that. **Sesshoumaru can’t die.** I’m already too far gone…so I’m expendable. Sesshoumaru isn’t, and he’s fast approaching his limit.~_

The Dragon hesitated. He could feel the life of this young Lord fading quickly, but how was he supposed to deny him?

 

*

 

Sesshoumaru felt like hours had passed. As their swords clashed, each sent out massive attacks with no major result. Even the great sword, Bakusaiga, could not penetrate the Dragon’s armor, made of his own scales. Sesshoumaru was fighting with a sword in each hand, and he knew he had other attacks at his disposal, but each time he had been in a position to unleash the Meidō Zangetsuha, for example, he had been facing Inuyasha. He could not take a chance on using an attack that would catch his Mate along with Kagai.

At one point in their deadly dance, Sesshoumaru was distracted by the thought that finally hit him: _‘Why hasn’t that Dragon removed Inuyasha from this place yet?!’_

Kagai saw his opportunity.

 

*

 

The Dragon with Inuyasha was hesitating. If the young Lord truly knew he could not be saved, then he would need to be sure Sesshoumaru survived. The Dragon understood the Inu’s feelings.

As he hesitated, Sesshoumaru was thrown backward by a massive blast of corrupted energy and landed near Inuyasha. He was badly mauled already: Sesshoumaru was fighting bare-chested while the Dragon still had most of his armor. The Black Dragon was greatly injured as well, but it was his castle. He was surrounded with all the dark magic he had accumulated over the centuries and it gave him power.

As Sesshoumaru was getting back up, the Tetsusaiga pulsed and called to Inuyasha once more. Inuyasha found the strength to blindly reach out, and he grabbed the hilt of the sword over his Mate’s hand.

Sesshoumaru’s gaze flew to him, just as the Black Dragon stood back and ordered his vast army of lesser-dragons to charge, intent on killing them all, including his own mage. The Golden Dragons were still fighting, but they were horribly outnumbered, and the massive horde not yet engaged by them answered their master’s call.

Inuyasha’s hand squeezed Sesshoumaru’s, and the Youkai Lord instinctively dropped Bakusaiga. He placed his hand over Inuyasha’s to hold it there as he lifted the sword high enough to point at the army bearing down on them.

To the amazement of all watching, the Tetsusaiga flared golden, joined with multiple bright colors once again; and another Wind Scar, identical to the one that had blown open the wall to the dungeon earlier, shot from the blade. Only Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha knew the flare and power of this Wind Scar was _different_.

The blast hit the Black Dragon’s army and blew their bodies apart, carrying the flesh back into the earthen area where the wall had been blown away before.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened. _‘Where did **that** come from?’_ he wondered. Then he looked down at his Mate.

Kagai roared in denial, transformed into his true Dragon form, and charged at them, totally intent on the kill.

Inuyasha’s eyes were closed, and through the cloth covering him, all could now see the bright glow of three distinct colors flaring from his body. Suddenly, from Sesshoumaru’s own hand, a blast of pure white light shot out to join with the pure golden light suddenly charging from Inuyasha’s heart. The Tetsusaiga flared again as these combined with the colored lights to give them power.

Sora ran into the room screaming, trying to reach his love. He saw the two on the ground with the sword, and only thought to get between them and his mate.

Sesshoumaru could do nothing more than hold on to the Tetsusaiga now, as it seemed to turn by its own will. It moved until it was aimed at the massive Black Dragon charging at them, and the lone human standing between them all with his arms outstretched. The large Dragon behind the human barely noticed him.

Another explosive Wind Scar ripped through the chamber, dwarfing the previous one. This blast directly impacted the human and the Black Dragon and literally blew their bodies apart, before blasting the pieces of flesh and bone deep into the solid rock wall behind them.

The Golden Dragons fighting suddenly had far less to fight, and they were able to dispatch the remaining dragons quickly.

Only Sesshoumaru knew what had just happened.

He looked down, expecting to smile at his Mate, and felt absolute stark terror flood him instead.

**_~Yasha!_** _**NO!** **Stay with me!~**_ he screamed mentally as he gathered Inuyasha into his arms and bolted from the dungeon, carrying his Mate to the Silver Dragons. Pleading for a miracle, he tried to ignore the voice in his heart that told him it was already too late.

 

~tbc

 

*****

 

**_ Japanese used in this story: _ **

**_Sora:_** ‘blue sky’ (蒼空) (そら)   蒼 – _so_ – blue; 空 – _ra_ \- empty, the sky

**_Tenrai:_** (天来) (てんらい) heavenly; divine; inspired; heaven sent (noun or adjective)

**_Isoide:_**   (急いで) (いそいで) “Hurry!”:  to hasten or to rush, in order to get something done or to get somewhere; to expedite something. (a form of 急ぐ)

**_Tetsusaiga_** : (鉄砕牙, lit. _Iron-Smashing Fang_ ) (also known as the “Sword of Earth”)

**_Bakusaiga_** : (爆砕牙, lit. _Explosive Smashing Fang_ ) (Which is funny, since it was not forged from a fang, like the Tetsusaiga & Tenseiga, but came from Sesshoumaru’s body.)

**_Kaze no Kizu_** : The Wind Scar. (風の傷. English TV: " _Wind Scar_ "; Literally meaning " _Scar of the Wind_.") the base attack of the phantom sword Tetsusaiga.

**_Kongōsōha:_**  The Adamant Barrage. (金剛槍破, _literally translated as_ Diamond Spear Blast _; English TV dub;_ Adamant Barrage) a special attack that launches shards of diamond (known by the more archaic term _adamant_ in the Feudal era).

 

*****

Still don't own them.


	31. Change of Heart - Chapter 31– The Extremes of Pain and Joy – Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could be wrong, but I think you’re really gonna hate me now. ;) Mayyyybe……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****  
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.  
> *****

** Chapter 31– The Extremes of Pain and Joy – Part 1 **

 

Flying up to ground-level, Sesshoumaru was suddenly in the middle of the Silver Dragons’ circle.

 ** _“Save my Mate!”_** he cried as he lay Inuyasha gently on the grass.

“We will. We only need keep the barrier up for a short time longer. Allow our Golden cousins to arrive.”

 _“ **NO! You will begin now!**_ I will keep any of the inhabitants of this cursed island away! **_Drop the fucking barrier!_** _”_ Sesshoumaru roared.

They did as he asked, and he charged at the horde of youkai and lesser dragons; Tetsusaiga in one hand, Bakusaiga in the other.

They didn’t stand a chance. Sesshoumaru, in his fury and distress, destroyed them all in a very similar fashion to the time he destroyed the minor-demons Bakuya had brought to ‘slow him down’ back when he was hunting Magatsuhi. Once again, for the attackers, it proved futile.

Bloodied from his fighting, Sesshoumaru turned back once he had either killed every inhabitant, or they had run from him.

Running back to the Silver Dragons, he noticed that the mage was with them too, as well as the Dragon that had protected Inuyasha before.

“Can you save him?” Sesshoumaru asked, already beginning to draw out the Tenseiga.

“I am not certain. He has been drained to a fatal degree, and therein lies the problem,” Kitai, the best of their healers, answered. “Also, any of the energy he _did_ regain, he gave to your pups. They are grown enough to survive outside of your Mate, which in itself is a miracle.

“Talk to him. He needs to hear your voice, Lord Sesshoumaru.”

Sesshoumaru dropped to the ground instantly. Seeing that Inuyasha’s eyes were closed, he spoke to him mentally again as he moved to hold his head in his lap. _~Please, Little Mate…I love you more than this life…stay with me. Stay with me and help me raise our pups…please… You have always fought. It was one of the things I always respected you for, that you never gave up. Now, it is more important than ever that you not give up. Please, stay with me…stay with us…~_

 _~I’m trying Sesshou…but our pups are more important than I am…they have to survive. I love you so much. No matter what happens…please, never forget that.~ …_ Inuyasha smiled then… _~I’m really happy I didn’t wait to open my heart and love you. Happy that we became Mates so quickly…ya’ know? I am so proud to be your Mate. Love our pups. Don’t forget to smile. If I don’t make it, remember I’ll be watching out for you all, and I love it when you smile. Let our children make you laugh still. Please.~_

_~Inuyasha! Onegai! Do not talk like that! You will be by my side! You will smile and laugh with me! You must stay by my side…Please! ~_

Sesshoumaru’s eyes opened wide in horror as he heard Inuyasha’s heart stop.

 ** _“NO!!!”_** Sesshoumaru screamed aloud. _“ **Yasha!** Oh, Kami please! Stay with us! **Stay with me!** ”_

The Silver Dragons worked quickly. Making a long, horizontal incision in Inuyasha’s abdomen, Kitai began to remove the pure white, ‘fur-born’, premature pups. Three Dragons stood ready to take each pup and clean them.

First out was the little male whose nose popped out first. He had long white ears, just as Sesshoumaru had in his true form, and carried a large, bright sun of pure gold in the center of his forehead; there was also a pure silver crescent moon inside the sun, covering nearly half of the disc. Holding him gently, they removed him from Inuyasha’s womb.

They were surprised when the first pup yelped, and they saw that the second pup, a female, was actually biting the tail of the first, as if to make him wait. She had long white ears as well, and held a large bright blue crescent moon on her forehead, with a smaller copper sun in the curve of the moon. A second Dragon took hold of her and laid her beside her brother.

The third popped his nose out on his own too, and was taken gently and laid beside the first two. This one had triangular ears with long hair covering them, just like Inuyasha’s. In the center of his forehead, a sun and moon had merged: half a crescent moon, the other half a sun, both identical in color to his parent’s markings.

All noticed that their markings looked more like the marks created by the love of a mating, and they realized that this fit perfectly; they _had_ been created in a perfect love.

The Dragons looked on in great sadness as they saw Inuyasha’s body not even beginning to heal itself. They could already tell how powerful the pups were, and it was obvious to all that Inuyasha had given _all_ of his demonic energy to them instead of keeping any of it to heal himself.

Kitai moved to Sesshoumaru’s side. “Sesshoumaru-sama. Please. He is gone, and the Tenseiga will not work for him. You must look to your pups now.”

Sesshoumaru raised eyes filled with such pain that Kitai actually stumbled back in shock. He’d never seen any youkai, and certainly no DaiYoukai, ever show this intensity of emotion.

Sesshoumaru lay Inuyasha’s head down on the grass gently.

Holding the Tenseiga tightly, he sobbed as he realized it would not call to Inuyasha.

He moved to his pups. He dropped to his knees. He then fell to his hands, and sobbed with such raw agony that the Dragons watching, who, being Divine, did not feel much emotion, all felt tears come to their eyes as well.

His tears washed his pups even further.

 

***

 

“Sesshoumaru-sama, we cannot allow you to take his body.” The Golden Dragon held up one hand when Sesshoumaru turned to fight. “Please, listen. He heard our speech, that none but another Tenrai-Dragon has ever heard. He was able to speak with us in the same way. This means he was destined to become a Celestial Being himself. He will be the first Tenrai-Inu. I am sorry. I wish we could allow you to take him, to at least have a memorial service for him, but we cannot. Please understand.”

Sesshoumaru replied in a voice roughened from despair, “I cannot understand, but I will not fight you. Without you, my pups would never have survived.”

“We will escort you home, to help you carry your pups,” the Dragon said next, as he carefully placed a borrowed silver haori over Sesshoumaru’s bare shoulders.

“I will only ask you to take me to the Slayer’s Village where we were staying, and where our older children are still,” Sesshoumaru said softly. “Thank you.”

 

*****

 

The people of the Slayer’s Village got yet another massive shock the next day.

Instead of just one, an entire battle-ready group of Golden Dragons landed in their midst; a few Silver Dragons came this time as well.

Rin and Shippo ran from the main hall, crying, calling to their fathers. Sesshoumaru gave Miroku a look before catching both children in his arms, before they could go any further. He turned them and walked into the main hall.

His actions told them much: Inuyasha was not in perfect health. They still did not expect what his words would be.

Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku followed them into the hall, but held back. Sesshoumaru waved them forward.

“Inuyasha…” he choked slightly, his voice thick with tears. “Inuyasha…” He tried again, “Our pups were born healthy, and the Dragons are bringing them inside. Inuyasha…we…we couldn’t save him.”

As Rin and Shippo cried out a denial, so did Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku. The Dragons looked on in profound sadness as not only the children, but Inuyasha’s friends, and his Mate, the proud Lord of the Western Lands, all dropped to their knees in grief.

After a time, Sesshoumaru rose, holding both Rin and Shippo tightly. Turning to Miroku he said, “We will return in a moon to bring Rin’s friends and Kohaku to the Palace. For now, I will return there with our children and mourn my Mate.

“The Dragons….they cannot allow Inuyasha’s body to be buried in mortal ground. Because he is the only other ever able to speak their ‘language,’ he will become a Tenrai-Inu. The very first. His mortal body will be buried in Tenkai. We will have a memorial for him, and all are invited,” Sesshoumaru whispered painfully.

Sesshoumaru turned to Rin and Shippo. “Would you both like to stay here one more night or may we return to the Castle? It is up to you; if you will find comfort with your friends here, we can stay until tomorrow,” Sesshoumaru offered.

Rin looked at Shippo, they nodded to each other, and Rin answered for them both. “Otōsan, can we return home?”

Sesshoumaru hugged them both tightly. He leaned down and whispered so only they could hear, “Yes, and thank you.”

 

*****

 

The Silver Dragons had brought Lord Inuyasha to their own Heavenly Lands to prepare him. First, he would lie in state for three days, and then he would be prayed over for one moon, starting the day of his memorial service on Earth. Then he would receive a burial for his physical body; and finally, he would be resurrected three days later as a Tenrai-Inu. He would become a Protector, as they all were…a divine creature.

Kagayaku, who had guarded him while Sesshoumaru fought Kagai, refused to leave his side. Wracked with guilt, which was nearly impossible for a Heavenly Being, he declared he would be the one to prepare him. After he was finished, he covered his nude body with his Mate’s clothing, feeling that this is what Sesshoumaru would wish.

_~Sesshou…Beloved.~_

They were soon all gathered together in the main hall, and were there to see Kōmyō return from his guarding of the Slayer’s Village. He immediately asked to be allowed to pay his respects to the brave and selfless young Lord.

He quickly came back out into the main hall and asked, “How was his stomach wound able to heal before he died? Isn’t that strange, that he would have the power to begin healing, yet you would not have been able to save him? Has that ever happened?”

Kagayaku looked strangely at Kōmyō. “No, you are mistaken. His wound from birthing his pups could not heal…he died before they made the cut and took them from his body. I prepared his body myself, and the wound is open. You know I may not change that.”

“I am not mistaken, Kagayaku,” Kōmyō asserted.

This caused his cousins to bolt into the room where Inuyasha lay in-state. Kagayaku ran to Inuyasha’s side and said only one word: _“How?”_

Kitai came running.

“I do not understand this. He has no life, but his body heals itself?” He forced himself to think very hard for a time. Finally, “I know it is custom to begin the moon of prayer after the earthly memorial service is complete, but I believe we should begin this now. I cannot explain this.”

All present knew how strange this was…Kitai had been alive for millennia, and for him to not know…well, before this, all would have said that was impossible.

 

*****

 

Three days after they had returned to the Palace, the entire Western Lands had been in mourning for those days, and the Palace seemed a dark place.

_~Sesshou…~_

Sesshoumaru was not doing well.

 _‘Perhaps we should have stayed in the Village,’_ he thought despondently. _‘Here, I see his face everywhere, and I am imagining that I hear him calling my name every few minutes. How am I to survive this darkness that is now in my soul? The sky is no longer the same blue, in fact, no colors are the same. How is that? And how can the world continue to spin when Inuyasha is no longer in it?’_

_~Sesshou…I will always love you.~_

The only thing that had kept him going was their children. Rin and Shippo needed him now more than ever. _And their pups…._ He had promised to love them as Inuyasha would have…he could not break his promise. He also could not bear to name them…not yet.

_~Always…~_

_‘We should be choosing their names together…’_

Inuyasha’s memorial was set for later that day, and he had no idea how he would get through it.

_‘Unless…I become who I was before I found love? That sounds better…. But no…I cannot do that to Rin or Shippo. I cannot do that to our pups and still love them as he would have._

_‘I would give up anything and everything if I could only have you back, Shinkon.’_

Sesshoumaru was currently at his desk, bathed in the soft light of early dawn, staring at the sheathed Tetsusaiga. He had not slept or eaten since Inuyasha’s abduction. Not eating was not a problem. He had long been able to go for many days, even weeks, without food. He had not noticed any hunger. He had come to his private office hoping to use work as an excuse to be left alone for a while, but as he heard a commotion outside his closed doors, it seemed even that short peace would be denied him.

Kaito entered, bowing respectfully. “My Lord, you asked to have Lord Inuyasha’s friends brought to you when they arrived. They are here now, and their rooms are ready for them in the family-wing of the castle as you ordered. Servants are taking their belongings there as we speak,” he explained as he waved Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku into the office.

While the majority of the guests had arrived the day before, Sesshoumaru had asked Miroku and his family to arrive this day, wanting to be able to be free of distractions and able to devote his time to them. Only the Heavenly Dragons now had yet to arrive, and they would come a short time before sunset.

Sesshoumaru rose quickly. “Thank you Kaito. That will be all for now.”

Kaito bowed himself out of the room.

Sesshoumaru walked forward. “Miroku-sama, Sango-sama, Kohaku-kun, it is good to see you once more. Your journey here was easy, I trust?”

Miroku bowed deeply. “Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, it was. Thank you for asking. How are Rin-chan and Shippo-kun? We have all been very worried for them, and for you, Sire.”

“I feel I can speak freely with you, as we have become friends. We, all of us here, will be alright…eventually. It is good for us to have you here at this time. There will be many coming who will be full-youkai, Lords and such from other provinces in Japan and neighboring countries, and to have friends we consider as close as family near us will help. If you could, perhaps spend some time with Rin and Shippo? I would be grateful,” Sesshoumaru admitted.

While they didn’t show it, they were amazed at how much Sesshoumaru seemed to have changed. Even more, they were stunned that all of the things Inuyasha had brought out in him seemed to be there still. Miroku especially had feared Sesshoumaru would slip back into his former self. While he knew he would when around others, to see him being more like he was with Inuyasha while around them…it was good to see.

“Of course,” Miroku answered. “We will do anything we can to help, in any way possible.”

“Thank you. For now, I will have a servant show you to your rooms. They then have orders to show you the Palace if you wish, or to be taken to see the children. I will see you at the afternoon meal. While I will have to make an appearance in the formal dining area, I will then join you in the private dining room, so we will not be forced to listen to empty words from those that did not know him. All from your Village are welcome to dine with us. Until then, I will leave you to rest,” Sesshoumaru offered.

All three bowed. “Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama,” Miroku said quietly.

They turned and left, leaving Sesshoumaru alone once again. He was saddened, but allowed himself to feel some small relief. At least Rin and Shippo would have them here. Rin’s friends’ families were being quartered in the tower next to theirs, so she would have them to lean on as well.

 

*****

 

A short time before sunset, all in attendance gathered as planned at the side of the Great Palace. They would all walk as one to the cliffs overlooking the ocean.

For Sesshoumaru, watching the sun dropping below the horizon over the water, it made him think of how much Inuyasha had loved this same sight. How excited he had been to see this on his first days here.

 

*   *   *   *   *

_”C’mon Sesshou! I’ve been here three days, and each time I’ve missed it! I’m not gonna miss it again!” Inuyasha called out to him as he ran down the steps and out to the cliff’s edge. Sesshoumaru followed at a slower pace._

_“Inuyasha, you will be here for the rest of our lives. How many times do you think you will see it? Wait!” Sesshoumaru finally said, grabbing Inuyasha’s arm and spinning him into his chest._

_“Wha-?” Inuyasha barely got out before his mouth was claimed by Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru nibbled on his lips as he said, “Mmmm…I see something here more beautiful than any sunset or sunrise.”_

_“I think you’re right, Sesshou…I see something more beautiful too,” Inuyasha whispered, before surrendering his mouth and melting into Sesshoumaru’s arms._

*   *   *   *   *

 

Sesshoumaru felt jolted as the memory was interrupted by Rin taking one of his hands and Shippo taking the other.

Followed closely by Miroku, Sango, their children, and Kohaku, and their new Pups carried by trusted nurses, Sesshoumaru walked to the very edge of the cliff. Fanning out behind them were the others from the Slayer’s Village first, and then all others who had come to pay their respects.

Coming from over the ocean, from the disc of the sun, nearly all of the Heavenly Dragons flew in low, and then landed near the cliff’s edge. Transforming quickly, they stood beside Sesshoumaru and his family.

Kitai stepped forward and handed Sesshoumaru a lock of Inuyasha’s silver hair, tied with a golden ribbon.

Miroku had graciously offered to conduct the service, and Sesshoumaru would be forever indebted to him. He knew the Houshi’s grief was deep, and technically Sesshoumaru should be doing this, but he could not speak without tears and he knew it. He also knew that Miroku knew it too. For once in his life, he was grateful that a human could sense his weakness.

As his older children cried softly by his side, Sesshoumaru stared out over the vast ocean, realizing that, as empty as he had always thought it looked, his heart now felt even emptier.

 

*****

 

After they had returned to the Castle, Sesshoumaru saw to the guests first, assuring that they were all well taken care of. He then promptly returned to his family and their close friends.

Speaking quietly with Miroku, Sesshoumaru asked him to find out if the parents of Rin’s friends would still allow them to come live at the Castle. He mentioned that he was thinking of taking the children to China, and possibly a few other places, and he wanted to be sure the girls’ parents would approve. Miroku assured him he would ask them immediately.

Sango approached. “Sesshoumaru-sama? Would you like me to care for the children for a while? Would you like some time to yourself?” she asked as she bowed respectfully.

Sesshoumaru looked up, surprised. “Yes, thank you, I would. But first, you are now family from my Mate’s side. You no longer need to bow to me. You and your family will always be welcome in my home. In fact, if you would agree to it, you may come as well when we travel. Please think about it,” he offered.

Miroku and Sango both looked up in shock at first, but then they both smiled for the first time in days. Nodding to each other, Miroku answered, “We would be honored. To still be around the children would be a true blessing, and I can have my second-in-command head the Village while we are away.”

“I am happy to hear it,” Sesshoumaru replied. “For now, I will take you up on your offer Lady Sango, and take some time for myself.”

 

*****

 

Walking in the moonlight on the cliffs in front of Inuyasha’s side of the castle, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to remember more of their time together.

 

*   *   *   *   *

_After breakfast, Inuyasha ran ahead, laughing, trying to get Sesshoumaru to chase him._

_Just as he was looking back to taunt Sesshoumaru about being too slow to catch him, Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared directly in front of him, and he ran right into his chest._

_“It seems I have caught some wild creature,” Sesshoumaru joked._

_Inuyasha growled playfully, and then smiled, flashing his fangs._

_They play-wrestled each other to the ground and played this way for quite a while; both feeling that, somehow, they were gaining back some small part of what they’d lost from their childhoods._

_Eventually they stopped, and Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha between his legs and back against his chest as they watched the sun move across the sky._

*   *   *   *   *

_Sesshoumaru arched his back, crying out at the intense pleasure._

_“Oh, fuck! Yasha! I’m…ready…ahhhhh…”_

_Inuyasha was currently swallowing his cock down entirely as he stretched him with his fingers._

_“Oh, yes…I think you’re ready too,” Inuyasha growled, sending chills through Sesshoumaru’s body from the dominant sound._

_Inuyasha rose up above him, settling himself between his legs. Caressing Sesshoumaru’s face, gently stroking the stripes there, he kissed him deeply as he rubbed the head of his dripping cock against his entrance._

_And then he drove in to the hilt; gently but fully, all at once, at the same time as he drove his fangs into his Mating Mark on Sesshoumaru’s neck._

_Sesshoumaru screamed his pleasure as his Little Mate took him forcefully yet slowly, driving him insane._

*   *   *   *   *

_‘Mmmm….is this what you wanted my love?’ Sesshoumaru asked._

_‘Oh, yes…just like this…’_

_Sesshoumaru had removed all of Inuyasha’s clothing except for his kimono and juban, and those protected his skin as he was backed up to the large tree on the cliff._

_Inuyasha wrapped his legs around Sesshoumaru’s waist._

_‘Now…’ Inuyasha moaned._

_‘Ahh, yes….now…’ Sesshoumaru answered as he drove up into his Mate’s exquisitely tight body._

_Inuyasha’s head fell back, and Sesshoumaru sank his fangs into his Mark on Inuyasha’s neck. Inuyasha screamed his pleasure to the Moon above, his eyes wide open yet blind with rapture._

*   *   *   *   *

_‘Gods, I miss you Little Mate,’_ Sesshoumaru’s heart cried out.

 _‘Perhaps a trip to the continent is not such a bad idea,’_ he thought. _‘I cannot stay focused here, and I want to be a good father. If I cannot focus on the present, how can I do that?’_

When he reached their tree, he sat beneath its branches and let himself become lost in the memories that played before his eyes.

 

*****

 

After seeing all the guests off the next morning, Sesshoumaru set to making preparations to leave immediately.

_~Sesshou...~_

He could admit that he felt relief that Miroku and his family would come with them, as well as Rin’s friends. He wanted his children to be able to heal from this, and felt this was the best way for that to happen.

 

*****

 

As Kitai and the other Dragons returned, he was anxious to find out what was happening with Lord Inuyasha, and went immediately to where the few Dragons who stayed behind were praying over him and chanting.

Suddenly, Kitai heard Inuyasha’s voice clearly in his mind.

_~For fuck’s sake! Enough with all the chanting already!~_

The Dragons all stumbled back in shock and silence fell.

_All in the room heard Inuyasha’s heart begin to beat once more._

Kitai now believed he knew what had happened, and tried to explain:

“His soul was insistent on remaining with his family, but his body was dying. In truth, he had the chi to heal himself, but gave it to his pups instead, even as his life was leaving him. Bringing him here, we have forced his soul to follow to a place where it is very hard for a physical, earthly body to heal, but it refuses to leave the earthly-plane so easily.

“We must heal him fully and return him to his Mate and children,” Kitai finished.

“But can we allow him to leave the Heavens, now that he has heard our Celestial voices? Spoken our own language to us? None that dwell in the mortal realm, even if they themselves are immortal, are permitted this!” another insisted.

“Has there ever been a creature alive on the Earth who could do those things?” yet another asked.

Kitai argued back, “It matters not. He will be given a choice. First, for now, we will move him to where we can care for him more easily. Second, we will allow his body time to fully heal. If he can complete the healing process, then we must notify his Mate very soon, and they must be reunited. If the young Lord is not fit to move, but is guaranteed to survive, then we will bring Lord Sesshoumaru here, into the Blessed Lands, to allow him to see his Mate and take him home.”

“The rules of the Blessed Lands have never been broken! We cannot allow him to leave!” a Dragon behind Kitai insisted.

“You say these are ‘the rules,’ but this has never happened before!” Kitai said forcefully as he turned to face his younger cousins. “You cannot mean to say that if his physical body has life, that we should hold him here against his will? Yes, if his body had stayed lifeless, he would have been reborn into a Celestial body. But it _did not_ , and we all witnessed this! His soul is still bound to his earthly body, and so, by ‘the rules’ he _cannot_ stay here!”

Holding up a hand to those who would further object, Kitai continued, “Yes, _I know_. Nothing like this has happened before. What is important is that _it is happening_ _now_. Can we, any of us, deny these two new fathers, who love one another so purely, the chance to build a life together? This Young One has suffered enough. The Heavens should not add to that.”

Everything grew quiet as a truly ancient, pearlescent-white Dragon approached. He was so ancient, even his name had been lost to time. All bowed before him as he took in the situation.

_~Sesshou...I will always love you.~_

The Old One spoke.

“Kitai is correct. We will see if he has the strength left now to complete the healing process on his own with no outside help. If he does not, he will die in that earthly body and become divine. If he is able to heal, then we will give him the choice: To stay here and become a Guardian, or to return to his family,” the Ancient One proclaimed.

_~Always...~_

 

*****

 

Within a month, Inuyasha was clearly healing and going to survive. He was not fully healed and was still quite weak (mostly from being in the Blessed Lands still), but he was certainly healed enough to return to his family, where he would regain his strength at his normal rate.

Kōmyō was sent to bring Sesshoumaru to their lands.

He returned quickly…alone.

“The Royal Family has left Japan,” Kōmyō reported. “Until they return we may not approach them, as you know. I will try to find him, and will follow until they return to Japan. Then I will bring him here,” he promised.

Kitai turned to Inuyasha. “I know you wish to return home, but I feel that your spiritual training is of paramount importance. Will you consent to stay here and be trained by us until your Mate can be summoned? You may study any other subjects you wish while you are here, and we will do all we can to return you to your family as soon as possible.

“Of course, it is your decision. You may return to the Palace to wait for them to return, but I would prefer it if you would stay and receive our training.”

Inuyasha knew he’d be smart to agree. It would be different if he wouldn’t be alone in the Palace until Sesshoumaru could be found. His Mate had told him about the council too, and he knew the trouble they could cause. Better to wait. He bowed his head. “Thank you Kitai. I could never repay all you’ve done for me.”

 

***

 

Kitai took over Inuyasha’s spiritual training himself. A few days later, he couldn’t help but ask, “Inuyasha, this vast amazing universe, this is the Celestial Realm, you do not wish to stay?”

“Kitai, I’m sorry if this makes you feel badly, but I’m not sorry for how I feel. I wish there was another word beyond ‘love,’ since it doesn’t even come close to how I feel. All I can say is that **_I love Sesshoumaru_** ,” Inuyasha choked back tears.

“ _I love our children_ …Shippo, Rin, our Pups…I don’t even know their names or what they look like yet! Even if it meant I would be cursed to eternity in darkness after my death, I would _still_ want to return…even if it was only for a day…just to be with them again. To feel Sesshoumaru’s touch again.”

“Then we will return you. As much as I wish it were otherwise, we are prohibited from helping you heal; so you must rest as much as you can. For one such as you, I realize this is difficult…you are not the type to stay still…but you must if you wish to be able to leave here on your own, before Sesshoumaru returns to Japan. Or you may stay here until he does return, no matter if you are fully healed. The Old One has said it,” Kitai promised.

Inuyasha bowed his head in acquiescence and went back to his studies.

 

*****

 

Kōmyō couldn’t believe the trip the Royal Family and their friends were taking. He was able to watch over them all, but was prohibited from interfering in their lives until they returned to Japan. He watched with a contented heart as the children healed from most of their outward sorrow, but was saddened by seeing Sesshoumaru’s still-deep grief.

 _‘It’s times like these when I detest the ‘rules’…Sesshoumaru should be told his Mate is alive. If he knew, he’d rush back to Japan; instead he stays away, avoiding his painful memories as much as he can,’_ Kōmyō lamented.

China. Russia. Persia. _Finally_ , they were traveling east again, and Kōmyō was actually becoming impatient.

 _‘India too?’_ he thought crossly.

 

*****

 

Arriving home, Sesshoumaru realized that while the trip had been good for his children, he had not improved himself.

_‘I just want my Mate back. I was so stupid to have wasted centuries…time I could have had him with me. If I had kept him near me from his birth, perhaps we could have fallen in love so much sooner. Perhaps things would have been different. I still hear his voice in my heart...we should have had eternity together.’_

Miroku and Sango had taken Rin’s friends to visit their parents in the Slayer’s Village upon their return, and would be back in a few days. Rin, Shippo, and even Kohaku had refused to leave his side.

He was back in his private office again.

Once again, he was disturbed by a commotion outside his office doors.

 _‘Honestly! Is there no peace to be found anywhere?’_ he ranted to himself.

His doors swung open to reveal a Golden Dragon he had not yet met.

“My Lord,” the Dragon bowed, “I am Kōmyō, and I watched over your children while you were away the first time. I…”

“Why are you here?” Sesshoumaru interrupted.

“My Lord, you must come with me. I am not allowed to explain, and I am sorry for that. You must simply trust me and come with me now,” Kōmyō replied.

“Where could you wish me to go?” Sesshoumaru asked. “I will not leave my children at this time. Rin and Shippo are healing but still suffering, and even in my emptiness, I must not leave them.”

“ _Please_ My Lord, _trust me_. I have summoned an entire contingent of our guard here to protect them while you are away. You need to come with me _now_ , there is not a moment to waste,” Kōmyō argued.

Sesshoumaru just shook his head in acquiescence. He had not truly slept in months, and did not have the energy to argue any further.

As he led Kōmyō from his office, Rin approached.

“Otōsan? Is everything alright?” she asked worriedly. Kōmyō had appeared in her life before, and it had ended with her heart being shattered. What could his arrival today portend?

“Yes, Aijō, things are alright. I must leave with Kōmyō for a short while. I promise I will be back soon. Do not worry, and please tell Shippo and Kohaku not to worry. Nothing will happen to me, I promise. You trust me, yes?” Sesshoumaru asked her.

“Yes, Otōsan, just please be careful,” she bowed her head and moved from their path.

As they passed her, Kōmyō reached out to touch her cheek gently. “Take heart, young one,” he whispered softly as he moved away from her.

When they reached the front of the Castle, Kōmyō explained, “You will have to ride with me, My Lord. Even you cannot reach our homelands from here.”

They exited the main palace gates, and Kōmyō took his true form. Sesshoumaru leaped and landed on his back, and they flew north, but also nearly straight up into the sky.

 

~tbc  

 

*****

 

**_ Japanese used in this story: _ **

###  _Onegai_ : “Please” (お願い)  (Interjection) used as the word for please, familiar honorific.

 ** _Otōsan:_** (お父さん) (おとうさん _romaji_ **otousan** ) father, dad

 ** _Kōmyō:_** (光明) (こうめいおう - _Koumyou_ )  **1:** bright light; **2:** hope; bright future; **3:** (Buddhist term) light emanating from a buddha or bodhisattva, symbolizing their wisdom and compassion. (This is the name of Genjo Sanzo’s Master from Saiyuki, and I love this name….had to use it here.)

 ** _Tenrai:_** (天来) (てんらい)  heavenly; divine; inspired; heaven sent

 ** _Tenkai:_** (天界)   (てんかい)   heaven; the skies; celestial sphere

 ** _Kagayaku:_**   (輝く) (かがやく) “shine”  (to reflect or emit light)

 ** _Kitai:_** (期待)(きたい) “promise ” (hope, expectation, anticipation, promise, expectancy, prospect)

 ** _Tōchan:_** (父ちゃん) (とうちゃん _romaji_ **touchan** ) (term of endearment) pop, dad

 ** _Tōsan_** ** _:_** (父さん) (とうさん _romaji_ **tousan** )’ Father’ (father; dad; papa; pa; pop; daddy; dada)

 ** _Itoshii:_** (愛しい ) (いとしい)  “beloved” (dear, loved, precious; beloved)

 ** _Aijō:_** (愛嬢) (あいじょう) (one's) beloved daughter

 ** _Magatsuhi:_** (禍津日) (まがつひ) ( _lit_. "bad harbor day") God of misfortune in the Japanese Shintō religion. (禍津日神 (まがつひのかみ) evil gods who cause sin) (曲霊)

 ** _Bakuya:_** (白夜) (びゃくや) “white night” (i.e. at the North or South Pole); short night; night under the midnight sun. (Bakuya of the Dreams: (夢幻の白夜))  ((夢幻)(むげん) dreams; fantasy; visions) (*I have to say I like how it can come out: 夢幻の白夜 “Phantom of the Midnight Sun.” Not such a bad name. ;))

 ** _Shinkon:_** (心魂)  (しんこん)  “heart and soul”

 

*****

I WISH I was making money off of this. Sadly, I am not. All original characters are MINE though.

I’m just going off of my dreams of a life-sized Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha acting out my perverted little fantasies. All I get is my own twisted satisfaction. I’m such a deviant Princess. ;)


	32. Change of Heart - Chapter 32 – The Extremes of Pain and Joy– Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave for the holidays without posting this...so enjoy!
> 
> And reviews totally inspire me...so let me know what you think! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****  
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.  
> *****

** Chapter 32 – The Extremes of Pain and Joy– Part 2 **

 

Sesshoumaru was regretting his decision to come with this strange Dragon. What was all this about?

As they landed, he recognized Kitai, as well as Kagayaku. Kitai came to meet him immediately.

“Lord Sesshoumaru, please come with me,” he said as he turned quickly and walked away.

Sesshoumaru followed him into a large castle complex.

He was led down long corridors that looked nothing like anything on the Earth, holding beings like he had never seen; only the Dragons were physical beings in this place. He also realized that his demonic power was muted here.

Kitai opened a large door, and waved for Sesshoumaru to enter first.

He hesitated, and then walked inside.

Before him was another Celestial creature, he supposed. Long flowing silver-white hair, robes of white embroidered with silver and purple… _with twitching koinu ears?_

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened in shock, and he watched as the being in front of him turned around in seeming-slow-motion.

“Sesshou…I’ve been waiting for you to get back. Can I come home now?” Inuyasha asked with a soft smile.

“ ** _Inuyasha?!?_** _How…?_ Is this _real_ , or am I to have to leave you again?” Sesshoumaru could only think that they were showing him Inuyasha as he would be _here_ …that he was in the process of becoming a Heavenly Being.

“Sesshou, it’s real, I promise. Can I come home now?” Inuyasha asked softly.

Sesshoumaru reached out hesitantly, unsure if he was allowed to touch.

Instead, Inuyasha closed the distance and buried his face in Sesshoumaru’s chest. He began to cry softly.

Sesshoumaru gently tilted his chin up, and stared, finally, into tear-drenched, wide open, golden eyes. The first time he’d truly looked into his fully-open eyes since before he’d been abducted. Sesshoumaru’s knees collapsed, and they both went to the floor, Sesshoumaru holding Inuyasha in his lap.

_“Yasha! **My Yasha!** ”_ he cried, and framing his face with his hands, he promptly took possession of his Little Mate’s lips.

 Kitai closed the door quietly to leave them alone for a time.

 

***

 

When they broke apart slightly for air, Sesshoumaru lifted Inuyasha into his arms and carried him to the bed in the room.

“This is your room?” he asked.

“Yeah, since I woke up,” Inuyasha replied.

“Lay with me? I…I am exhausted, and cannot go without rest any longer.” He was truly on the verge of total collapse for the first time in his life.

“Oh, Gods, I’m so sorry! You’ve suffered so much!” Inuyasha began, only to be interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

“Please do not apologize for the miracle of having you back in my arms. Just lay with me…”

Sesshoumaru stripped them both and then lay next to his Mate. He curled himself and Moko-moko around Inuyasha’s slightly smaller body and held him tightly.

“Yasha, this is…like a dream to me, and I am…afraid to fall asleep…if I do, you may be gone again when I wake up. I have not slept properly since you were taken,” Sesshoumaru whispered.

“Sesshou, I promise you can sleep. I never thought I’d feel you next to me again. I’m still not sure how it happened, and the Dragons will explain later…but only _now_ do I finally feel like I’m in Paradise,” Inuyasha smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sesshoumaru, placed a kiss over his heart, and closed his eyes as he snuggled into Sesshoumaru’s chest.

Sesshoumaru kissed him softly and finally fell asleep too.

 

***

 

Upon waking a few hours later, it took Sesshoumaru a few moments to realize just where he was, and just _who_ he was curled around.

_‘Yasha?! Oh, Gods, it **is** real! He’s here with me….’_ he thought happily.

 Inuyasha whispered, “Mmmm…Sesshou?”

“Yes my love. Is there anything you need?”

_“Gods, yes,”_ Inuyasha moaned, licking at Sesshoumaru’s chest. “I know I’m not back to normal yet, and I’m still pretty weak ‘cause we’re here in this place, but…could you… Uh…do you think that…?”

He was interrupted by Sesshoumaru devouring his mouth.

Sesshoumaru’s tongue plunged into Inuyasha’s mouth forcefully, and Inuyasha moaned in delight; Sesshoumaru felt he could drown in the divine taste of his Mate. He then dragged his mouth away and began to lick down Inuyasha’s neck and chest.

“Oh, _gods Sesshou_ … _yes_ , _please_. I want you _so badly_ ,” Inuyasha whimpered as he arched his neck to give Sesshoumaru better access.

Sesshoumaru raised his head. He had been ready to drive him wild and bring him to completion with his mouth and hands. Surely, Inuyasha was too weak for them to do more, right?

“Yasha, you are still healing. I can tell…”

_“Please_ Sesshou, _I need you_. I want you _inside_ of me, filling me again. I want to feel you moving deep in my body, your _hands_ touching me, your _lips_ on mine. _Please?”_ he begged.

Sesshoumaru still had no defense against his Little Mate.

_“Yasha,”_ he breathed as he moved lower, licking over his once-again flawless stomach. His mouth soon met with Inuyasha’s straining erection, and he licked and sucked his precious Mate until he came.

_“Ahhhh! Sesshou!”_ Inuyasha cried out weakly.

“Mmmm,” the Youkai hummed as he moved even lower. He moved between Inuyasha’s legs, pushed his knees up gently to expose him…and began to stretch and prepare his Little Mate.

“Oh, fuck! _Sesshou!_ ” Inuyasha cried out as Sesshoumaru’s long, elegant fingers plunged deep. Then he whined high in his throat as Sesshoumaru’s long, wicked tongue entered him alongside his fingers. Inuyasha was losing himself in the pure ecstasy of Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru continued with his preparations for a few more minutes, until Inuyasha began to thrash harder on the bed. He did not want him to do any harm to himself from being over-excited.

“Sesshou, _please_ …I’m _so_ _ready_ …I’ve missed you _so much_. _Please_ … _I need you…I have to know you’re real and not another dream_.”

Rising up, he hovered over Inuyasha, and tears filled his eyes as he looked down on the face he’d never thought to see in this life again, unless it was in his own dreams.

Inuyasha’s eyes were closed, but he opened them when he felt liquid drip onto his lower lip. _‘Salt?’_ he wondered as he licked his lips. “Sesshou?” he whispered as he pulled Sesshoumaru’s face down to his and licked his tears away. “What is it? Is there something wrong?”

“Wrong? _Impossible_. I have never been so happy in my life. _I love you Yasha, my own Angel,”_ he whispered into a twitching, silken ear as he slid into Inuyasha’s tight heat.

“Sess- _shou!_ ” Inuyasha cried out in bliss as he felt Sesshoumaru slide all the way in. No waiting; instead he got exactly what he’d needed, to be filled completely. “Oh, _yes!_ _Ahhh_ …don’t stop, _please!_ ”

Sesshoumaru pulled out nearly all the way, and then thrust back inside so gently that the tears that were already in Inuyasha’s eyes now poured over his eyelashes. He wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss, before sliding his hands down to caress the muscled back above him.

They made love slowly and tenderly; Sesshoumaru trying to show Inuyasha just how much he meant to him without words, with only his body. They kept their eyes open and watched each other intently. The sight of the other feeling such euphoria drove their desire ever higher, as they moved with each other so perfectly.

The slow, sensual way Sesshoumaru moved, the way his muscles flexed in his back under his hands, the way his shaft stretched and filled him so completely, all of it…it was too much for the recently-dead young Lord. He came hard, screaming his ecstasy into Sesshoumaru’s mouth.

Sesshoumaru tried, but he could not hold back. Feeling Inuyasha’s body clamp down on him so tightly, drinking down his precious Mate’s scream of pleasure, seeing the rapture reflected in his eyes, Sesshoumaru came too; allowing Inuyasha to swallow his own cry.

When they had regained their breath, Sesshoumaru said, “I don’t care what anyone says…I’m taking you home tomorrow.”

Inuyasha agreed readily. “Please, yes. I’ll heal like normal once I’m back there, and I want to see Rin and Shippo and our Pups. Are they truly okay Sesshou?”

“Yes, my love. In fact, we can now name them together. I… I could not bring myself to name them without you yet,” Sesshoumaru admitted.

“Uh, you still haven’t told me… Males? Females? What do we have?” Inuyasha asked softly.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes popped open wide. “What?! I…truly? The Dragons didn’t tell you? I’m _so_ sorry,” Sesshoumaru leaned down to kiss Inuyasha once more, and then he pressed his forehead against Inuyasha’s, pressing their marks together.

“We have two males and one female. All three are beautiful snowy white pups, yet each are different in their own special way. You know already that they will stay in Inu-form for the next six months or so, and then they will take their humanoid forms. They are already wreaking havoc,” Sesshoumaru smiled.

“Good,” Inuyasha nodded happily. “I’d expect nothing less from **_our_** pups.”

“I cannot wait for you to see them,” Sesshoumaru said proudly, right before he began to make love to his Little Mate all over again, starting by sinking his fangs deep into his Mating Mark.

_“Oh, Sesshou! **YES!** ”_

 

***

 

Long before dawn the next day, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were impatient to leave.

After being fed very well by Kitai, and receiving written instructions for Masahiro, they were nearly ready to go.

Kitai stopped them. “Lord Inuyasha, please remember that something has happened in you that we _still_ cannot explain. You have received the best training I could provide, but please be certain to continue it. I still do not know how this recent experience will affect your spiritual power.”

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at each other before Sesshoumaru replied, “Believe me, he will. I swear it.”

Kōmyō appeared and asked, “Are you both ready to leave? I will return you to the Palace.”

 

  
***

 

Rin had been alternating with Shippo, keeping watch for Sesshoumaru’s return; while Kohaku watched out for any adults. They had ‘moved’ into Sesshoumaru’s formal office at the front of the Palace, unwilling to be so far back in the complex when Sesshoumaru returned.

Kohaku had stayed ‘on patrol’, as they called it…moving stealthily in a continuing circle around the building that housed Sesshoumaru’s office-of-state. He’d yet to be detected by any of the Palace Guard, and none of the adults had, as yet, been able to find them.

 Shippo had taken the first watch during the night, with Rin coming to allow him to sleep near midnight. She had seen Sesshoumaru leave, so she kept her eyes focused on that same spot in the sky.

Suddenly, just as the sun was rising, she saw a flash of golden light in that same place, and cried out for Shippo and Kohaku. They all came together and raced to the front gates.

Kōmyō landed softly, and as he transformed into his humanoid form in a flash of light, Rin saw Sesshoumaru walking through the light towards them with something shining in his arms. Stopping to set it down, Sesshoumaru then straightened up.

_“To…Tōchan?!?”_ she screamed.

_“Tōsan?!?”_ Shippo cried.

Kohaku could only smile and cry happy tears. He loved Inuyasha too, and was so happy for Rin and Shippo.

Inuyasha stopped to allow them to come to him, and he caught them both with Sesshoumaru helping to brace him. He held them tightly as they all cried with happiness. After a short time, the questions began.

“Children, let us get into the Palace first. I promise we will explain everything soon,” Sesshoumaru smiled.

Rin stopped Kōmyō as he was turning to leave. “Thank you, Kōmyō-sama. I will never forget you,” she bowed.

Kōmyō touched her cheek softly. “I am happier for you than you can imagine,” he replied before he lifted off into the sky.

A very happy Royal Family walked into the Palace together.

 

***

 

Once in the family-tower, Inuyasha was stunned to see how quickly word had spread. Nearly everyone he knew here was waiting, all with tears of happiness shining in their eyes. Applause broke out, and Inuyasha could only smile and blush.

“Sesshou? Can we get outta here?” Inuyasha asked quietly with a smile.

“Certainly,” Sesshoumaru smiled back, not caring who saw him.

He raised his hand for silence.

“Thank you all for sharing our happiness with us. For now, my Mate needs to rest. If you will gather in the formal-dining room for the noon meal tomorrow, I will explain what I can,” Sesshoumaru said regally.

He began to lead Inuyasha to the stairs, and turned to wave for Kaito, Masahiro, and Shizuka to follow them.

“Hey Sesshou, can we see our Pups now?” Inuyasha asked. “Then, I was kinda hoping I could sleep in your room.”

“Of course, Shinkon,” Sesshoumaru said happily.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru led Inuyasha to a small set of doors off of his own suite of rooms. Rin and Shippo were still holding Inuyasha’s hands, and they followed quietly, with Kohaku trailing behind.

“What room is this, Sesshoumaru?” Inuyasha asked. “I don’t remember seeing it before…”

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha and his eyes softened. “I…it was a room Chichue made for me when I was very young. I will explain more later. For now, I thought it would be perfect for our pups, since I wanted to be near them after losing you,” he explained quietly.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru, and buried his face in his chest. “I’m so sorry Sesshou. I’ve made you…all of you…miserable and upset, all because I couldn’t fight that bastard off to begin with…”

Sesshoumaru interrupted by pulling up Inuyasha’s chin and placing a finger to his lips.

“Yasha, _never_ say any words like that in my presence again. You have brought me joy, peace, happiness… You taught me to open my heart… Yes, I felt I would die inside when I lost you…but I also realized that I was better for having loved you…that our children would have a loving father because of you,” Sesshoumaru said firmly as he opened the doors to the extra room.

Inuyasha saw an eagle-youkai female standing in the room. She spun around in surprise when the door opened behind her.

“Oh! My Lord, you’re back! And… _Inuyasha-sama?!?_ Oh! I…I’ve been caring for them since Sesshoumaru-sama first brought them home. They are so perfect! Here! Come and see!” she gushed. “I will leave, so you can see them. They are asleep for now,” Tsubasa smiled joyfully.

Before any could move, Inuyasha leaned down and picked up both Rin and Shippo; holding them so they could look in his eyes.

“I love you both _so much_. I could never have stayed away forever…you guys knew that, right?” he asked.

Shippo replied in a shaky voice, “Yeah, we did, but you sure took your own time comin’ back. You’ll have to tell us why later, but we’re just happy you’re here.”

Rin, crying softly with happiness, just nodded her agreement.

“Okay, you all go with Tsubasa. I’m gonna have to rest for a while, but then I’ll be back to normal. We can all be together later today, ‘kay?” Inuyasha reassured them.

“Hai!” both children shouted before jumping from his arms and running out of the room with Kohaku.

“Thank you Tsubasa. Come back in one hour. And will you please tell Kaito, Masahiro, and Shizuka I will be in my sitting room to speak with them after that?” Sesshoumaru asked politely.

Tsubasa bowed. “Hai, My Lord. I will tell them.”

Sesshoumaru dismissed her and she left.

He turned to find Inuyasha standing completely still…staring at the three padded beds where their pups lay.

“Sesshou…” he breathed. “They’re really mine? How…? I…I can’t believe they all survived.”

Their female pup began to whimper, and Inuyasha reached out hesitantly to the little female. She sniffed his fingers for a moment, and her head cocked to the side, as canines will do. Then she yipped, and bit down on Inuyasha’s finger softly. Inuyasha picked her up and held her to his chest for a time, swaying and humming.

Sesshoumaru was mesmerized. His beautiful Little Mate, rocking one of their own pups back to sleep? _Perfect_.

Finally, the little female was asleep again, and Inuyasha placed her back down very gently. He then touched each of the little males softly. Three perfect bundles of silky white fur. Inuyasha marveled at the beauty of their markings.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru. “Thank you Sesshou…for _everything_ ,” he said as he grabbed Sesshoumaru and pulled him to him. He buried his face in Sesshoumaru’s chest and cried softly from happiness.

He was not alone…Sesshoumaru had the same tears. “When I called you ‘Shinkon’ I meant it…you truly are my heart and soul, Yasha,” he whispered.

They held each other tightly until they heard Tsubasa coming back.

 

***

 

Entering Sesshoumaru’s room, Inuyasha immediately began to strip as he walked to the bath.

“Yasha? What are you doing? Shouldn’t you rest now?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“Yeah, probably, but I’m already feeling stronger, and I _love_ these baths. I want one to help me fall asleep easier,” he winked at Sesshoumaru, causing his Mate to realize that _he_ would very much like a bath too.

He would hurry with Kaito, Masahiro, and Shizuka.

He walked back out to the sitting-room. “Thank you for coming,” he reached out and handed Masahiro the written instructions from Kitai. “Here, I believe this should help. Inuyasha will regain his strength very quickly now that he is back in this mortal realm, but I still wish you to follow these instructions.”

“Yes My Lord, Lord Inuyasha should certainly eat the best to regain all his health,” the healer replied. “I…I am so happy that Lord Inuyasha is back. I cannot express my feelings adequately, but know that I will treasure each moment he is here. We all feel this way.”

“Thank you, old friends,” Sesshoumaru smiled as they all nodded agreement.

Turning to Shizuka, Sesshoumaru said, “Inuyasha has already begun his spiritual training thankfully, but it was explained to me that this experience may change his spiritual powers…make them even stronger. Inuyasha was able to speak with the Heavenly Dragons mentally. He knew their language…they called it their ‘silent language.’ Do you know what they mean Shizuka?”

The Dragon-Youkai sorceress was shocked. “Truly My Lord? That isn’t supposed to be possible. I…I am having trouble comprehending this possibility, but I understand the urgency of the matter. I will use today to find the most powerful spiritual teacher and bring them back to the Palace immediately.”

“Please do. Use of force is acceptable. I promised Kitai that he would have someone to train him immediately. Human or Youkai, it matters not,” Sesshoumaru clarified.

“Yes, My Lord, I agree,” she said.

“Kaito, I will meet with the staff at the noon meal tomorrow. Please inform the council that I will speak to them after that. Inuyasha and I will have our Mating Ceremony immediately, as quickly as we can notify the people of the Land of his health and invite them. The council will have _nothing_ to say to me on this matter. They can accept my decision or die.”

Kaito smiled hugely, the first time Sesshoumaru had ever seen him do so. “Hai, My Lord. I agree with you completely. You will have our backing and that of Takeru Taisho and the Western Army. The council should give us no trouble whatsoever.”

“Thank you all, for all you have done. I will call for a meal to be sent up later. Masahiro, please speak with Kenzo so he will be ready right away.

“Kaito, if you would, please watch for Miroku and Sango arriving from the Slayer’s Village with the children tomorrow. Inuyasha’s friends do not yet know that he is alive, and I do not want them finding out other than from Inuyasha and myself. When they arrive, please bring them to this room immediately,” he finished.

“It will be done, My Lord,” Kaito assured him.

They bowed and left, allowing Sesshoumaru to turn quickly and break into a run, stripping his clothes off along the way to the bath.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru opened the door and was greeted with a better picture of paradise than the Paradise they had just left.

Inuyasha was floating in the huge tub, humming softly to himself. Sesshoumaru watched as his beautiful hair flowed with the water and surrounded him, moving with the currents. Sesshoumaru moved swiftly to join him.

Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru climbing into the bath, but kept his eyes closed and waited patiently. He was instantly rewarded.

Sesshoumaru moved to his side, put one hand under his lower back to hold him still, and then leaned down and proceeded to kiss him senseless. He allowed Inuyasha to continue to float as his fingers caressed every inch of his skin, as his tongue caressed every inch of his sweet mouth.

It felt so amazing to Inuyasha…being touched front and back at the same time, it was almost overwhelming.

“Spread your legs, my love,” Sesshoumaru ordered, making Inuyasha moan softly with desire.

He moved between his legs and continued to caress and kiss his skin, then he leaned down to lick his cock lightly; finally slipping his fingers, claws retracted, down the crack of his ass. Stroking the sensitive skin around his entrance caused Inuyasha to arch his back, and Sesshoumaru reached back with his other arm to support him again so he would not drop below the surface.

Sesshoumaru then moved them near the side of the bath where a large flat rock was just a few inches below the surface. “Do not move, Yasha,” he growled softly.

Inuyasha could only moan as Sesshoumaru laid him on this rock, lifted his legs, and began to stretch him with his tongue. He was quickly penetrated by his Mate’s fingers as well, and soon he was crying out, begging Sesshoumaru to take him.

_“Ahh!_ Sesshou! _Please…I need to feel you inside me!”_

_“Anything_ for you, my Yasha,” he moaned as he rose above him.

Rubbing the head of his cock against Inuyasha’s stretched opening, he teased him, wanting to hear Inuyasha’s beautiful voice as he cried out from his arousal. He got his wish over and over again, but still kept teasing.

Finally, _“Fuck!_ Sesshou, _I want you_ **_inside_** _me now!_ Stop _teasing!_ ” Inuyasha cried almost desperately.

_“Mmmm…”_ Sesshoumaru moaned as he allowed himself to sink slowly into Inuyasha to the hilt.

Inuyasha’s back arched as he moaned loudly, and Sesshoumaru was struck once again by how magnificently beautiful Inuyasha was. His hair was floating freely in the water, his back was arching into the pleasure, his legs were wrapped around Sesshoumaru’s waist, and his hands were over his head, trying to find something to hold on to. It drove Sesshoumaru to the very edge.

_“Gods, Yasha_ …you are _so beautiful,”_ he whispered.

Then it all seemed to hit him at once.

“I… _Oh gods!_ I can’t believe I… **_You’re here!_** In _our_ Palace, with _our children_. _Back with **me**_ …” Sesshoumaru said harshly as he pulled Inuyasha up into his arms and simply held him tightly. Buried within him, with Inuyasha’s legs and arms wrapped around him, feeling his Little Mate licking his chin…Sesshoumaru’s body began to shake and he sat down, still buried deep.

“Itoshii??” Inuyasha asked, confused. He gently caressed Sesshoumaru’s face and pulled his chin until Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze to meet his. When their eyes met, Inuyasha was stunned.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes were filled with tears, but also filled with such **_love_** …Inuyasha gasped and moved to kiss him instantly. Framing his face with his hands, Inuyasha dominated the kiss at first, then allowed Sesshoumaru to take back full control. Once again, they kept their eyes open, and savored the love that was so apparent.

Then Sesshoumaru began to move again, and Inuyasha’s head fell back in bliss.

“Oh, Sesshou… _I love you so_ …” Inuyasha moaned softly as he was made love to slowly and completely.

 

~tbc  (lots more to come)

 

*****

**_ Japanese used in this story: _ **

**_Onegai_** **:** “Please” (お願い)  (Interjection) used as the word for please, familiar honorific.

**_Otōsan:_** (お父さん) (おとうさん _romaji_ **otousan** ) father, dad

**_Kōmyō:_** (光明) (こうめいおう - _Koumyou_ )  **1:** bright light; **2:** hope; bright future; **3:** (Buddhist term) light emanating from a buddha or bodhisattva, symbolizing their wisdom and compassion. (This is the name of Genjo Sanzo’s Master from Saiyuki, and I love this name….had to use it here.)

**_Tenrai:_** (天来) (てんらい)  heavenly; divine; inspired; heaven sent

**_Tenkai:_** (天界)   (てんかい)   heaven; the skies; celestial sphere

**_Kagayaku:_**   (輝く) (かがやく) “shine”  (to reflect or emit light)

**_Kitai:_** (期待)(きたい) “promise ” (hope, expectation, anticipation, promise, expectancy, prospect)

**_Tōchan:_** (父ちゃん) (とうちゃん _romaji_ **touchan** ) (term of endearment) pop, dad

**_Tōsan_** ** _:_** (父さん) (とうさん _romaji_ **tousan** )’ Father’ (father; dad; papa; pa; pop; daddy; dada)

**_Itoshii:_** (愛しい ) (いとしい)  “beloved” (dear, loved, precious; beloved)

**_Aijō:_** (愛嬢) (あいじょう) (one's) beloved daughter

**_Shinkon:_** (心魂)  (しんこん)  “heart and soul”

**_Tsubasa:_** (翼) (つばち) female name meaning ‘wing’

**_Takeru_** : (武) (たける)  (the)warrior; military

**_Taisho_** : (大将) military General. ( ** _Takeru Taisho_** : (武大将) General Takeru.)

*****

I WISH I was making money off of this. Sadly, I am not. All original characters are MINE though.

I’m just going off of my dreams of a life-sized Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha acting out my perverted little fantasies. All I get is my own twisted satisfaction. I’m such a deviant Princess. ;)

*****


	33. Change of Heart - Chapter 33 – The Brightest Stars in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****  
> The pups are named finally! (Also…part of something Sesshoumaru says in this chapter is close to something I read a long time before. I loved it so much I remembered it, but unfortunately can’t remember where it came from. If you recognize it, let me know.)
> 
> And if any think there is too much sex, sorry. ;) Like my husband always says…what do you think people did before TV & the internet? XD  
> *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****  
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.  
> *****  
> Your comments and reviews are so great. I can't tell you how much they mean to me. They really ARE an inspiration. This chapter is dedicated to XiomaraBelle. <3 You rock!  
> *****

** Chapter 33 – The Brightest Stars in the Sky  **

 

Sesshoumaru was awakened an hour later by Inuyasha in pain and in the grip of a nightmare.

 _“Sesshoumaru! Please! I don’t want to live without you! Without our children! No! Don’t make me stay here! Sesshou!”_ he cried out in his sleep as his hands reached out to grasp air. _“My spine feels like it’s breaking!”_ he shrieked.

“Yasha! Wake up love! I’m right here!” he whispered loudly into his ear, trying to wake him up yet not startle him.

Inuyasha’s eyes flew open. “Sess- _Sesshou?!_ Oh, fuck…sorry. I… _Ouch…_ ”

“You do not have to apologize,” Sesshoumaru quickly interrupted. “What is hurting you? Your spine? Why?”

Inuyasha turned to him and held Sesshoumaru’s shoulders tightly. “I’m not sure…it’s like my spine is trying to force itself from my body…it started when I woke up in Tenkai. But it’s not so bad now and it’s not important… Will you…. Please, show me this isn’t some dream I’ll wake up from? Show me you’re real Sesshou…” he begged.

“Yasha…you are certain you are alright?” Sesshoumaru whispered.

“Please… Make love to me, fill me and love me and show me you’re real,” Inuyasha finished.

“Gods, Yasha…you never have to ask,” Sesshoumaru whispered into a silken ear, then he proceeded to drag his tongue up the inner pink of that ear, ending with a sharp nip at the tip.

Inuyasha melted into his arms and cried out.

“Spread your legs, love. Open yourself to me,” Sesshoumaru purred.

Inuyasha moaned at the seductive command and eagerly did as he was asked.

Sesshoumaru devoured Inuyasha’s mouth as he reached for the oil. After liberally coating his fingers, he dragged those oiled fingers in circular patterns on Inuyasha’s skin.

First, he lightly teased his nipples, causing Inuyasha to arch his back into the sensation. Then going lower, traveling the lines of his defined abs, and finally dragging that oiled finger and claw over and around Inuyasha’s aching arousal.

“Sesshou! _Ahhh_ ….oh, please… _more_ …” Inuyasha begged, thrusting his hips.

Sesshoumaru moved to lick and kiss his neck as that oiled finger dragged down further, until he was circling the tiny entrance he was aching to claim.

Inuyasha’s hips thrust up harder, trying to get Sesshoumaru to enter him, just as Sesshoumaru retracted his claw and did so; sliding in easily with that one finger.

“Oh! _Yes, Sesshou!_ Mmmm….”

Sesshoumaru gently slid that one finger in and out, driving Inuyasha wild with the light friction where he wanted so much more. Inuyasha’s little whimpers and moans of desire were music to his ears.

Sesshoumaru then positioned his fangs above his Mating Mark on Inuyasha’s neck, and positioned three fingers at his entrance, knowing how much Inuyasha liked the slight sting of this kind of entry.

Wanting still to keep it gentle, he bit down firmly on his Mark, but drew no blood yet, as he gently but firmly thrust three fingers deep inside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha’s hips thrust up and his neck arched to give Sesshoumaru more access. _“Yes!_ Oh, _gods_ , Sesshou! Ahhh, yes… _feels so good!”_

“Mmmmmm, _yes Yasha_ …you are so hot, so tight…I cannot wait to feel you surrounding me,” Sesshoumaru purred into his neck.

Inuyasha’s eyes opened wide. “Oh, yes, _please_ _Sesshou_ …don’t make me wait… _please_ …I need to feel you _inside me_ …your power filling me… _please_ ,” he begged.

Giving Inuyasha’s neck one last slow lick along his mark, he rose up from beside him. Kissing his way down his body, he moved to Inuyasha’s dripping arousal.

“I need to taste you, Little Mate,” Sesshoumaru growled, causing Inuyasha’s hips to thrust up from the bed as he cried out. The dual sensations of Sesshoumaru’s fingers thrusting gently in his passage and his growl vibrating over his skin was nearly too much.

“Sesshou!”

Licking him softly at first, he soon swallowed his cock down, and decided to try Inuyasha’s own trick: he swallowed around the sensitive head as he used his long tongue to swipe at the stripes at the base of Inuyasha’s shaft.

Inuyasha screamed his pleasure, his hips thrusting up and driving himself harder into Sesshoumaru’s mouth, just as Sesshoumaru’s fingers thrust hard into his prostate.

 _“Sesshou!_ Oh, fuck! Please….oh gods, _please_ …I need you inside me _so badly_ … _now_ _please!”_

“Mmmmm…” Sesshoumaru hummed around Inuyasha’s cock as he pulled away, causing Inuyasha to cry out again.

“You beg me for that which I am dying for, Little Mate,” Sesshoumaru growled against the sensitive shaft as he withdrew his fingers from his body and positioned himself between Inuyasha’s legs.

As Sesshoumaru rose above him, Inuyasha held his eyes with his; then he reached up to hold Sesshoumaru’s face in his hands, gently stroking the stripes on his cheeks. _“I love you Sesshou._ _Take_ me, _dominate_ me; show me in every way you can that I’m still alive and that I belong to you again, _please,”_ he begged softly.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened, and then half-closed with the desire and love he felt. He rubbed the head of his arousal against Inuyasha’s prepared opening, and as he gently thrust inside, he leaned down to capture Inuyasha’s lips.

“Ah, my Yasha…my _precious_ Mate… _you’re mine_ , only mine…and I’ll never let you leave me again,” Sesshoumaru whispered against his lips as he then drove his tongue and his shaft deep at the same time.

Inuyasha kept his eyes wide open, beholding Sesshoumaru in all his glory as he felt himself impaled fully, yet so gently. The pleasure became too much to contain then, and his eyes closed against his will. He wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru’s neck, and then allowed them to slide down to hold his body, pulling Sesshoumaru down closer to him.

“Sesshoumaru! _Yes!_ ” Inuyasha cried, tearing his mouth away, before he began to suck and nip at Sesshoumaru’s neck as his Mate continued to thrust inside him.

Their bodies moved in a slow celebration of life, and Inuyasha once again could not believe how sensual Sesshoumaru was. He brought his hips up to meet each tender but firm thrust into his body, and he finally sank his fangs into his mark on Sesshoumaru’s neck as he could hear Sesshoumaru breathing heavily above him.

“ _Ya_ sha!” Sesshoumaru cried, loving the feel of Inuyasha’s fangs in his mark. Feeling his Little Mate lap gently at the blood over the sensitive flesh, Sesshoumaru could not help but increase the pace slightly, driving steadily into Inuyasha’s prostate. The friction and heat around his length was driving him to new heights of rapture, and Inuyasha’s cries and touches were only adding to his bliss.

“Yasha, _my Yasha_ ,” he purred as he caressed Inuyasha’s face gently, tracing his beautiful stripes.

Inuyasha cried out again at the sensation, and looked up into Sesshoumaru’s love-filled gaze just as he lowered his head to press their primary marks together.

As the Sun and Moon on their foreheads met, both cried out in surprised bliss.

All the feelings of love and family from before were there, but suddenly flooding them both was all the desire and passion from their mating: the true, unshakable love they held for each other. The same love that would not die, no matter what came between them…that bond that not even the Heavens could tear apart. Their eyes only millimeters apart, they could not turn away. Reflected in each other’s gaze, they saw their own soul, and each fell deeper under the spell of their Mate.

Sesshoumaru continued to move slowly, forcefully, loving Inuyasha for long hours, holding Inuyasha’s hands above his head, until the pleasure built to such a fever pitch that each arched backward. Inuyasha arched back into the pillows surrounding him, his hands reaching down and his claws scraping Sesshoumaru’s back, his hips driving up to meet him.

Sesshoumaru arched up, his shaft driving deeper and harder into his precious Mate. Then he laid his body back on top of Inuyasha’s so they were touching everywhere, and continued to move, harder and harder, but still just as slow, until he had Inuyasha screaming his pleasure.

It was too much…Sesshoumaru driving so deep inside him, the hard friction for his length trapped between their bodies…he couldn’t take much more.

“Sesshou! _I’m so close!_ Ahhh…I want to feel you come inside me, feel your mouth on mine!” he cried.

“Yasha!” Sesshoumaru’s mouth descended and Inuyasha began to drown blissfully as Sesshoumaru kissed him deeply. He felt like he was being made love to in both places: Sesshoumaru’s tongue thrusting into his mouth and his shaft thrusting so deeply into his body. Inuyasha could feel Sesshoumaru’s movements become more frenzied, and as they both opened their eyes, they cried out into each other’s mouth as they came together in a blinding rush.

They drank down each other’s cries and heaving breaths, riding out the pleasure. Sesshoumaru’s hips continued thrusting for long minutes, and Inuyasha’s sensitive body relished it all.

“ _My Yasha_ …I’m real…you’re here with me…and you will _never_ be away from my side again. We were meant to have our immortal lives together, and _we will_. _I promise you_ ,” Sesshoumaru whispered gently.

Inuyasha gazed up at Sesshoumaru with tears in his eyes. “I’ll hold you to that promise,” he smiled.

Sesshoumaru rolled over, bringing Inuyasha with him and staying buried in his Mate. “Sleep with me for a while, and then we can rise and begin the day. I do not want to overwhelm you, but there are things we must do. We must see our pups. Your return is a miracle, and the Lands of the West must be notified properly. We also must plan our Mating Ceremony,” Sesshoumaru grinned. “We’re having it very soon; I hope that is alright with you.”

“Gods, yes. I want our formal ceremony soon too. And our pups…I want to see them first, okay?” Inuyasha smiled.

“That was my plan already, love. Our pups will always come first,” he kissed Inuyasha softly and wrapped him tightly in his arms.

They slept wrapped around each other.

 

*****

 

“Mmmmmm…” Inuyasha moaned softly upon awakening a short time later. “Can we wake up this way every day for the rest of our lives?”

“Yes. I believe I could live with that…quite easily,” Sesshoumaru grinned. “Are you ready to get up?”

“I think of our pups, and I can say yes,” Inuyasha smiled softly.

They rose and bathed quickly; Sesshoumaru could see how excited Inuyasha was to see their pups, and did not want to make him wait any longer.

Once they had finished dressing, Sesshoumaru called for an afternoon meal to be brought to the room. He then called for Tsubasa and the other nurses to bring their pups to them.

As the nurses entered the room, Inuyasha sat on the bed where Sesshoumaru had asked him to wait. He could only stare longingly and lovingly as they walked towards him. Each nurse lay their charge gently on the bed in front of Inuyasha.

“That will be all for now, thank you. We will call you if we need anything further. For now, my Mate and I will care for them,” Sesshoumaru told them as he dismissed them.

He turned to see Inuyasha staring in awe at their pups. He had reached out a hand, but it was hovering over each of them, almost as if he was afraid they were a dream too.

Sesshoumaru walked over to join him and carefully sat on the bed beside him, putting an arm around his waist. “Yasha?” he said softly.

“Sesshou…they’re so beautiful. So perfect. I…I can’t believe they’re really mine. That they survived,” he trailed off quietly.

“Kitai explained to me how they survived. I understand they could not tell you anything about them, something about the rules of Heaven, so I wondered if they ever explained the same to you. Did they?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“No. They couldn’t say anything,” Inuyasha whispered.

“Would you like to know?”

Inuyasha looked up with a soft smile. “Yes, please. Tell me. I was pregnant less than a month. How are they all alive?”

“From what Kitai explained, you fed them all your strength and energy, even the energy that would have kept _you_ alive. Then, when you were able to access your Youki, you gave them all of that too. Normally, a pregnant youkai feeds small amounts of their strength and youki over the four months of pregnancy. In your case, you gave them massive amounts over only a few days. Your spiritual power undoubtedly played a part as well in our pups' ability to absorb all you gave them so quickly and completely.

“They were only slightly premature when they were born. Kitai said they looked as though they were two weeks early. It is amazing what you did, Yasha. _You gave up everything for our pups_ , _even your life,”_ Sesshoumaru choked slightly with the emotion he was feeling, and Inuyasha looked up and touched his face. “How I have you back here with me, where you belong…this miracle…I have no words to express how thankful I am,” Sesshoumaru finished softly, overcome with the love he felt for Inuyasha and their family.

“Sesshou,” Inuyasha whispered as he kissed him softly. They nibbled on each other’s lips, and then turned back to their pups.

“Sesshou, I have names in mind already. Had you thought of any?” Inuyasha asked.

“No. I could not bear to name them without you. I could not even bring myself to think about it. Since being gifted with having you back, I have been focused only on you. I felt you could name them if you wished,” Sesshoumaru explained.

“Are you sure?” Inuyasha asked. “I mean, one is your heir to the Lands of the West. You’re sure you don’t want to name him?”

“ ** _Our_** _heir_ to the Lands of the West, my love. And I’ll only suggest a name if I don’t like what you come up with,” Sesshoumaru smirked happily.

Inuyasha laughed. “Okay then….let me know what you think,” he began. “First, I want to name them for stars.”

“Why?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“Because of our marks. There are stars in my Sun… _your Stars_ , and these are the pups you fathered… _they were the Stars inside me_. To me, you will be their Chichue; you are their ‘father’, since I carried them, right? So that’s how I thought of stars. I also got to see many stars while in Tenkai… Kitai took me through the skies, and I saw many of them up close. When he pointed out these particular stars, I knew right away they’d be perfect.”

“That sounds beautiful. What stars?”

Knowing instinctively which one was which, Inuyasha gently picked up their first-born. “This is our heir. He will be Daikenza, for the Giant Dog constellation,” Inuyasha said solemnly. “We can call him Kenza.”

“An excellent choice, my Mate,” Sesshoumaru smiled.

Inuyasha touched his forehead to Daikenza’s, and pressed their marks together. Then he lay him down gently, before picking up their daughter.

“Yasha, did you know that, as they were born and they removed Daikenza, this little one bit his tail, as if telling him to wait and let her go first?” Sesshoumaru told him with a large smile at her antics.

“Really?” Inuyasha smiled hugely.

“This is our precious daughter. She will be Koyashichi, named for the second brightest star in the Giant Dog constellation, and one of the brightest stars in the night sky,” he said. “We can call her Koyashi.”

“Perfect,” Sesshoumaru answered.

Again, Inuyasha pressed his forehead to his pup’s, showing her the love he felt. Gently, he lay Koyashichi down beside her brothers.

Inuyasha then picked up their last pup. This one, with ears just like his, Inuyasha pressed his forehead to his as well. “For him, I had to work at his name,” Inuyasha smiled. “I wanted to name him for Sirius, the Dog Star, and the brightest star in the sky. But the traditional name uses the kanji for ‘wolf’, and I wasn’t gonna use _that_ ,” Inuyasha winked at Sesshoumaru. “So I changed it a little. He will be called Tenkensei, which still means ‘Dog Star’, but uses the kanji for ‘Inu’ instead of ‘wolf’. We can call him Kensei,” Inuyasha finished.

Sesshoumaru smiled at his Mate. “Absolutely perfect Inuyasha. I could never have come up with better names for them.”

He then continued, “They are fed dragon’s milk by their nurses, and will soon start on solid meat. It is important though, that they have blood from their parents. I have given each of them my blood, and that would have been enough, with how much of yourself you gave to them so they could survive. But now, you should give them your blood as well,” Sesshoumaru explained.

“Yes, I want to, badly,” Inuyasha whispered.

He then picked up each pup, beginning with Kenza, and made a small cut over his heart with his claw. Holding the pup to his chest, Kenza immediately lapped at his father’s blood. As the wound sealed, Inuyasha held him tightly in his arms, crooning under his breath. As the pup fell asleep from the infusion of his parent’s blood, Inuyasha placed him back down on the bed.

He then repeated this with Koyashi, and then Kensei, as Sesshoumaru watched quietly, filled with awe and wonder. _‘I love him so much. I cannot believe he is back with me. Back with **us**. I will **never** let him leave us again. We **will** have our immortal lives together… **This I swear.  
**_

_'My self-discipline tames his impulsiveness. His playful exuberance tempers my seriousness. His spontaneity and impertinence melts my obstinacy. My patience calms his restlessness. His sensitivity and gentleness has opened my heart. His light-hearted spirit has liberated even the darkest corners of my soul. In our own ways, we are intense, spirited individuals…bold and arrogant and defiant…and yet what an enigma it is that we meld together so beautifully._

_‘We will rule these lands together. We will raise our children together, and watch proudly as they have their own children. And when we are older, and tired of ruling the Lands of the West, we will pass it on to our children, and live the rest of our lives wrapped up in each other alone,’_ Sesshoumaru promised himself.

 

*****

 

As the pups fell asleep, they heard Rin and Shippo at the outer doors. Sesshoumaru rose and was opening the door just as they began to knock.

They followed him in quietly. Inuyasha saw them, and couldn’t believe how much they’d grown already. Rin was a beautiful young lady…a princess. Shippo…he now looked like a young, noble youkai. His body had undergone the maturation cycle that gave him human-like feet, as well as lengthened his tail, and he was dressed like a prince. Both about the same height, they made a cute picture, walking in so regally together.

Inuyasha moved off the bed and came to them, holding them tightly for a long time. Both children had absolutely no doubts as to Inuyasha’s love for them.

“You guys wanna sit on the bed too?” he asked with a smile.

Nodding happily, Rin and Shippo climbed onto the bed carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping pups. After watching them for a time, Sesshoumaru began to explain to them what he had been told by Kitai. How the pups were able to survive, despite Inuyasha only having been pregnant for such a short time. How and why Inuyasha died…and how and why he came back to life. They were able to ask questions and both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha answered them all. They felt they should be the first to know it all, before any other people had this knowledge.

They were also the very first to know the pups’ names.

For the first time since the pups’ birth, they were all together as a family.

  
***

 

They were able to spend quiet family-time together, and they all marveled at the experience. Finally, Shippo suggested that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha should have some time alone. Sesshoumaru, of course, could not object, and he gifted Shippo with a thankful smile.

Inuyasha, Rin, and Shippo rose, each with a pup in their arms, and followed Sesshoumaru to the room off of Sesshoumaru’s chambers that they were using for the pups. After placing them gently in their beds, and Inuyasha moving to each to press his mark to theirs once again and kiss each gently, they quietly left the room. Once the doors were closed, Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru if he would tell them the story of the room.

Sesshoumaru grinned. “Chichue built this room for me so I could hide from my tutors,” he admitted with a smirk, causing the others to break out in laughter. “It is why you never noticed it before; it was well hidden behind tapestries and paneling. I thought it a perfect place for our pups…but once we move into the Mated Lord’s Chambers, there is a full nursery there that we will use.”

They all enjoyed the visual of a small Sesshoumaru hiding from his tutors, and the formal tutors running through the castle, calling for him.

After the laughter died down, Inuyasha asked Rin and Shippo to let Kohaku know that for today, and the next week, there would be no lessons; and to tell Misaki, Tomomi, and Reika when they returned with Miroku. They cheered the ‘vacation’ they suddenly were gifted with and went running from the room, excited to tell Kohaku.

“Well, I must say Little Mate, that was a very efficient way to clear the room,” Sesshoumaru smiled at Inuyasha.

“I thought so,” Inuyasha smiled predatorily as he took Sesshoumaru’s hand and led him into his own room, not wanting to disturb the pups. Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened as he was practically dragged from the room, and his thoughts turned fully to his delicious Mate.

As they walked into Inuyasha’s room, Sesshoumaru asked, “Inuyasha, is there something you wished to do? Do you need to rest?”

The doors to the bedroom closed behind them and Inuyasha turned fully to Sesshoumaru. “Yes, there _is_ something I wish to do, and _no way_ is it resting,” he growled low as he pressed Sesshoumaru back into the wall.

He began by devouring and dominating Sesshoumaru’s lips, causing the Youkai Lord to moan into Inuyasha’s mouth. Inuyasha swept his tongue deep, holding his face gently with his claws as he pressed his entire body into Sesshoumaru’s.

“Ahh… _Yasha_ …” Sesshoumaru moaned as he pushed back with his body, Inuyasha’s actions causing a desperation to rise within him…a desperate need to be as close to Inuyasha as possible.

They pressed their bodies together tightly, and as Inuyasha devoured Sesshoumaru’s mouth, Sesshoumaru was running his hands up and down Inuyasha’s back, then moving lower to grasp his ass and pull him in to grind their arousals together even harder.

“Sesshou…” Inuyasha moaned as he tore his mouth away. He moved away slightly, and after licking softly at the stripes on his cheeks, he began to drag his lips, tongue, and fangs down Sesshoumaru’s neck.

“Gods, Yasha… _yes_ …” Sesshoumaru growled, arching his neck back to give Inuyasha better access.

Inuyasha licked over his Mating Mark, causing Sesshoumaru’s legs to shake. Sinking his fangs deep caused Sesshoumaru’s legs to give out completely, and only Inuyasha’s arms stopped him from falling. Lapping at the blood and teasing the sensitive mark, Inuyasha’s hands moved lower.

Opening his kimono and juban, he dragged his hands over the sensitive skin before moving to pinch his nipples, making the Youkai Lord cry out with the sensations he was being overwhelmed with.

“Fuck, just a minute. Stay right where you are,” Inuyasha commanded.

Sesshoumaru looked at him questioningly as Inuyasha ran to the bed’s headboard, grabbed the oil there, and ran back. Smiling, he held up his prize as he dropped to his knees in front of his beautiful Mate.

He untied Sesshoumaru’s obi and let it fall to the floor. Slowly, he slipped Sesshoumaru’s hakama down his legs and off, throwing them behind him. He then lifted Sesshoumaru’s left leg and placed it over his shoulder as he teased the large shaft in front of him with his tongue.

“Fuck! _Ya_ sha!” Sesshoumaru cried out, feeling Inuyasha’s tongue dragging up his length. “Mmmm, I need your sweet mouth around me, Little Mate,” he moaned.

“You got it, beautiful,” Inuyasha growled before sucking hard on the head of Sesshoumaru’s shaft and letting it slide slowly into his mouth, continuing the suction all the way down. As Sesshoumaru cried out his pleasure, Inuyasha reached for the oil he’d set on the floor and liberally coated his fingers.

Sesshoumaru felt the oil-slick fingers dragging up to his entrance and moaned loudly, already ready to be taken. He had wanted Inuyasha this way badly, and was thrilled to finally be getting this without having to ask for it.

Inuyasha dragged his fangs up the length of Sesshoumaru’s shaft at the same time he plunged two fingers deep into his Mate.

Sesshoumaru’s hips thrust forward, forcing his cock further into Inuyasha’s throat and the boy’s fingers deeper into his passage. Inuyasha didn’t hesitate. He swallowed hard, and Sesshoumaru’s cries of bliss continued.

Preparing him quickly, he sucked until he felt the blood rushing under the thin skin of Sesshoumaru’s length. Pulling away he purred, “Don’t want you to come yet, beautiful. Only once I’m buried inside you do you get to do that.”

“Then get…inside me…” Sesshoumaru snarled, moving his leg from Inuyasha’s shoulder to his waist and trying to pull him up.

“Mmmm, be patient love…” Inuyasha purred in response as he loosened his own hakama. Standing, he hooked his arms under Sesshoumaru’s knees, pulling his legs up and off the floor as he rose. Sesshoumaru, startled, could only stare at Inuyasha’s wild gaze as he was exposed so quickly.

Keeping his knees over his elbows, Inuyasha moved quickly, pinning Sesshoumaru to the wall. “Ready love?” he asked with a smile.

“Yes! Do it Yasha!” Sesshoumaru growled.

Sesshoumaru felt the slick head of Inuyasha’s shaft rubbing his entrance, and he thrust his hips just enough, causing Inuyasha to slide in easily. Crying out together, they each leaned forward to take possession of each other’s lips.

Inuyasha dominated the kiss as he waited for Sesshoumaru to adjust. He knew Sesshoumaru was not so accustomed to being taken, and wanted to be sure he was ready. He then felt Sesshoumaru about to break their kiss, and he knew why…to tell him to move. So rather than let that happen, he began to thrust hard up into his Mate, relishing the scream of rapture Sesshoumaru released into his mouth.

Inuyasha set a hard, fast pace, knowing exactly what Sesshoumaru needed right then. He pressed his body tight to Sesshoumaru’s, so he’d have all the friction from his body on his length. Sesshoumaru’s claws dug into his shoulders before he moved his hands to hold Inuyasha’s face, keeping his lips right where he wanted them.

Drinking down Inuyasha’s rough gasps and growls of pleasure, Sesshoumaru answered him with his own; his orgasm rushing at him faster than he’d thought possible. The friction on his length, Inuyasha’s large heavy cock pounding his pleasure spot and making him see stars in his vision…it was _exactly_ what he’d needed.

Within minutes, Sesshoumaru tore his mouth away as he roared his completion. Inuyasha nipped and kissed his neck, and concentrated very hard on not coming just yet. There was _much_ _more_ he wanted to do with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru rode out his orgasm as Inuyasha continued to thrust into him lightly…and he finally realized that Inuyasha hadn’t joined him in that bliss. “Yasha?” he questioned.

“I’m _far_ from finished with you, Sesshou,” he grinned, showing his fangs and delighting Sesshoumaru with the dominant look.

Inuyasha let Sesshoumaru’s legs slide down around his waist and he carried him over to the bed, where he climbed up on the blankets before laying Sesshoumaru down against the pillows.

“Ahhh! Yasha!” Sesshoumaru cried as he felt Inuyasha’s still-hard shaft shifting inside of him.

Inuyasha ran his hands up and down Sesshoumaru’s sides, teasing his stripes as he thrust lightly into Sesshoumaru’s hypersensitive body. He leaned down to capture Sesshoumaru’s lips, and feeling his cries entering his mouth, Inuyasha grasped Sesshoumaru’s hands and brought them up above his head.

Sesshoumaru relished the dominance Inuyasha gave him, surrendering completely.

Inuyasha, thinking of that day in Sesshoumaru’s office, decided to make love to Sesshoumaru…for as long as demonically possible.

Sesshoumaru was quickly overwhelmed. The slow, sensual way Inuyasha moved…the love he could feel in all his movements, in his kiss…he’d never imagined Inuyasha taking him this way.

“ _Mmmm_ …now Sesshou…remember that day in your office? Tell me how _I_ feel inside _you_ ,” Inuyasha growled softly against Sesshoumaru’s lips.

 _“Gods, Yasha…”_ Sesshoumaru moaned.

“Or would you like me to start?” Inuyasha grinned, getting a nod from Sesshoumaru.

“You feel so tight around my cock…the heat of your body, the way your tight entrance pulls at the stripes at the base as I thrust so slowly inside you… the taste of your lips, the feel of your breath in my mouth, against my skin…just… _Wow_ …” Inuyasha purred against Sesshoumaru’s sensitive ear before swiping his tongue in and around it.

“Inuyasha… _ahhh_ …” Sesshoumaru whispered, totally caught up in all Inuyasha was making him feel.

“It’s so _amazing_ , the feel of you inside me. Before you, I never dreamed of this feeling being possible,” Sesshoumaru began. “You…you’re moving so slowly, I can feel every inch of you, sliding so perfectly in and out of my body. The way the friction pulls at me as you move…especially when you barely pull all the way out of my body before thrusting back in…you’re hitting that spot so hard, and then the way it feels as you slide across it…” He gasped.

 _“I feel like I’m losing my sanity, Yasha,”_ Sesshoumaru admitted softly.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened at this confession from Sesshoumaru, and he moved one hand to his face to caress his cheek gently. “ _Gods, Sesshou_ …you make me feel the same way, each and every time. I can’t believe I’ve found this life with you…” He continued to move slowly and firmly within Sesshoumaru’s body as he spoke. “I… If my life before this was what I had to experience in order to be able to have this life with you now… _I wouldn’t change a thing_. I’d choose to go through it all again, as long as it meant I could still have you as my Mate, have our family, and have this love with you,” Inuyasha finished with tears in his eyes.

As Inuyasha spoke, Sesshoumaru’s eyes had softened even more, until he too had tears in his eyes by the time Inuyasha had finished. “Inuyasha, I’d trade my entire life before this if I could take away your pain from before…but even I could not choose to trade what we have now. _I am so sorry, for everything_ …”

Inuyasha interrupted him. “No, Sesshou… _no more_. You should never feel sorry for anything from the past again, okay? You’ve given me so much love, so much happiness…my life before this, any pain I ever felt, was nothing when compared to this life we have now. _Never_ apologize to me again, and never again allow yourself to feel sorry or guilty, _please_ ,” Inuyasha begged. He’d stopped moving as Sesshoumaru began to apologize, and Sesshoumaru hadn’t noticed at first. He’d been too caught up in Inuyasha’s words, and the feeling behind them.

But now… “Yasha, I promise I will never say that again, on one condition,” Sesshoumaru said softly, with a loving smile.

“Yeah?” Inuyasha asked.

 _“Move,”_ Sesshoumaru demanded.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened before he grinned hugely. “Mmmm, Sesshoumaru…..”

And he began to move again, driving Sesshoumaru to new heights of ecstasy as their bodies moved together passionately. Inuyasha took him hard but slow; Sesshoumaru arching into him with each thrust, until it became too much for them both.

With a harsh cry that Sesshoumaru swallowed down, Inuyasha began to speed up, his movements becoming more desperate and erratic with the feel of Sesshoumaru’s hot body moving under him; the feel of his tight passage gripping his shaft. Pulling Sesshoumaru up and over his lap, Inuyasha held him tightly as he thrust up into his Mate.

“Inu… _Yasha!!!_ ” Sesshoumaru screamed, loving this new position for the deeper penetration and harder thrusts against his pleasure spot. Then Inuyasha allowed Sesshoumaru to lean back slightly, so he could move one clawed hand down to take hold of Sesshoumaru’s impressive length.

“Ahhh…fuck! _Yes!_ ” Sesshoumaru cried, as he gripped Inuyasha’s biceps and punctured the skin with his claws. He allowed his entire body to go slack, giving up all control to Inuyasha as his Mate thrust up into his body savagely.

“Sesshoumaru! Come with me now! **_Now!_** ” Inuyasha roared, before tightening his grip on Sesshoumaru’s shaft and twisting his hand, driving Sesshoumaru over the edge.

Sesshoumaru roared his completion; his voice joining Inuyasha’s to shake the room.

 

~tbc

*****

**_ Japanese used in this story: _ **

**_Inuyasha_** : (犬夜叉) (いぬやしゃ)  _dog deity_. 犬-dog + 夜叉-Yaksha (Buddhist guardian deities sometimes depicted as demonic warriors.)

 ** _Sesshoumaru_** **:** (殺生丸) (せっしょうまる), _killing perfection; circle of destruction, perfect killing circle_

 ** _Daikenza:_**   (大犬座) (だいけんざ) _Canis Major_  (The name of the western constellation in modern Chinese is 大犬座 ( _dà quǎn zuò_ ), meaning "the giant dog constellation".) (nickname: ** _Kenza_** (犬座: inu gathering/inu pedestal))

 ** _Tenkensei:_** (天犬星) (てんけんせい) _Sirius, the_ _Dog Star_ (The name in modern Chinese is 天狼星-in Japanese it’s Ten rō sei: the Dog Star; **Sirius**. BUT 狼 (rō) is ‘wolf,’ and I didn’t want to use _that_.) (nickname: ** _Kensei_** (犬星: inu star))  Full name would translate to ‘Heavenly Dog Star,’ and it still represents _Sirius_. From the Ancient Greek _Σείριος_ ( _Seirios_ , "glowing" or "scorcher").  The Cherokee paired Sirius with Antares as a dog-star guardian of either end of the "Path of Souls". The Pawnee of Nebraska had several associations; the Wolf (Skidi) tribe knew it as the "Wolf Star", while other branches knew it as the "Coyote Star". Further north, the Alaskan Inuit of the Bering Strait called it "Moon Dog".

 ** _Koyashichi:_** (弧矢七) (こやしち) ( _Ko-yashichi_ )  _Epsilon Canis Majoris_   (English: the Seventh Star of Bow and Arrow) is the second brightest star in the constellation Canis Major, and one of the brightest stars in the night sky. (nickname: ** _Koyashi_** (犬星: arch/bow arrow)) (It has the traditional name Adhara (sometimes spelled Adara). The name is from the Arabic word _‘aðāra’_ , "virgins".)

 ** _Tenkai_** **:** (天界) (てんかい)   heaven; the skies; celestial sphere

 ** _youki_** : (妖気) (ようき) from (妖) attractive, bewitching, calamity + (気) spirit, mind .  In this story, I am using this word for their ‘inner demon’, as well as their inner power. 

**_youkai_** : 妖怪 ( _hiragana_ ようかい, _romaji_ **yōkai** ). supernatural being, demon, monster, ghost, phantom, strange apparition (a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore) (The word yōkai is made up of the kanji for "otherworldly" and "weird.”)

*****

I WISH I was making money off of this. Sadly, I am not.

I’m just going off of my dreams of a life-sized Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha acting out my perverted little fantasies. All I get is my own twisted satisfaction.


	34. Change of Heart - Chapter 34 – The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miroku & Sango return to the Palace. The Council convenes. Invitations go out. Lots of stuff happening. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BOTH INUYASHA SERIES AND A MOVIE. ;)
> 
> *****
> 
> Your comments and reviews are so great. I can't tell you how much they mean to me. This chapter is dedicated to XiomaraBelle, Peachfaerie & Sasunarufan2694. <3 You guys rock!
> 
> *****

 

** Chapter 34 – The Council **

 

The sun was setting, casting a shimmering red glow into the room as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha awoke next.

“I hope the kids aren’t upset that we haven’t joined them yet,” Inuyasha said softly as he kissed Sesshoumaru.

He then grimaced in pain, which Sesshoumaru noticed instantly.

“Yasha? What is it? What is causing you pain?”

“Sorry, it’s just my spine and tailbone again. Fuck! It’ll be something I can deal with just fine, but a few times a day it’ll _really_ hurt,” Inuyasha explained.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened. “If I didn’t know better, I would think your tail is trying to appear. I thought it would right after our mating, but it never did and I just assumed it wouldn’t. Yasha, let’s go see Masahiro before dinner. I wish him to examine you.”

Inuyasha gave a heavy sigh that more than told Sesshoumaru how he felt about having to see the healer…especially before eating. But he understood. “Fine…as long as he makes it quick.”

They washed and dressed quickly, Sesshoumaru practically dragging Inuyasha with him.

Sesshoumaru called out as they entered Masahiro’s office.

“Hello My Lords! Lord Inuyasha! I am so happy to see you!” Masahiro exclaimed. His joy was evident on his face and Inuyasha couldn’t help but smile.

“Thanks. Sorry I took so long, but I’m just happy I finally made it back here,” Inuyasha replied with a wink at the healer.

“We are too, My Lord….we are too. I am excited to hear your story, but I will wait until it can be told to us all so you won’t have to repeat yourself,” he winked back. “Now, what can I do for My Lords this evening?”

“Masahiro, Inuyasha is saying he is feeling a pain similar to what I felt when my tail emerged. I expected it to do so after we mated, but it never did, so I can’t imagine that is what it is now. Can you examine him?” Sesshoumaru asked worriedly.

“Of course. Lord Inuyasha, if you would please lay face down, I won’t need to touch you. Just try to get comfortable,” Masahiro replied.

With only an annoyed “Keh,” Inuyasha did as asked and lay down.

Starting at his head, the healer allowed his hands to hover over Inuyasha, before moving them down to cover his hands. Finally, he began moving his hands over Inuyasha’s lower spine and tailbone; it only took moments before Masahiro was smiling up at Sesshoumaru.

“My Lord, your first instinct was correct. His tail is preparing to emerge. I find it odd as well, that it did not emerge before this. Unless….” The healer trailed off, deep in thought for a moment.

Sesshoumaru helped Inuyasha to stand, trying to keep his weight off his tailbone, and they both waited patiently.

“My Lords, I believe I understand,” he finally said. “Lord Inuyasha’s Youki combined with his spiritual power. This power created a womb and allowed him to get pregnant. So many things happened so quickly. I believe that without the pregnancy, his tail would have emerged as we had expected it to. Instead, it has had to wait until his body was no longer draining his youki for your pups. At least that is how it makes sense to me.”

Masahiro continued, “His power is so strong and obvious to me, and I am sure to you as well. Lord Sesshoumaru, I believe you should begin training our young Lord to take his _Inu_ form. He should have nearly all the same youkai power you do, including the ability to form a cloud of Ki. He will need to be instructed in this, and you are the perfect one to train him My Lord.”

“Really?” both Inu chimed in together.

“My Lord, have you not sensed yet? I can feel the ducts for the poison in his claws already forming as well, although it seems to be amazingly different from your own. If he is developing poison for his claws, his poison fangs cannot be far behind. He is getting his tail. You, Lord Inuyasha, are simply maturing into your _true_ strength as a DaiYoukai. Once that rosary was removed, the effects have been startling. In fact, I believe you would have acquired much of these traits even without your mating,” Masahiro smiled at them both.

“I wish to do some physical tests soon, so I can understand how your poison will differ from Lord Sesshoumaru’s, but that can wait until after your Mating Ceremony. For now, take this,” he held out a few corked bottles of liquid which Inuyasha accepted. “This will lessen the pain of your tail emerging.”

Inuyasha looked to Sesshoumaru. “This is okay with you Sesshou? Really?”

Sesshoumaru smiled at Inuyasha. “Yes, Little Mate, it definitely is. I will give you more reasons later,” he winked at him. “For now, I have always seen and sensed your power. I am happy for you that you will be able to do these things as well.”

“Cool. ‘Cause I’m really happy about it. Mostly to know it’s my own power that’s doing it, and not only because of your youki from our mating. Not that I don’t love the part of you I gained, but it’s nice for me to know it would have happened anyway because I was strong enough. Ya’ know?” Inuyasha explained.

“Of course, Otouto. I understand perfectly. I am proud to have such a strong and powerful Mate; and I already had that. Now it is only that your power is increasing,” he smiled.

“Thanks Masahiro! I’m starvin’, so we’re going to dinner now,” Inuyasha waved as he began to walk out of the office.

“Not so fast Little Mate. We’ll be talking to the castle staff now before dinner. Masahiro, please meet us in the family dining hall. There we will explain things a second time to our closest advisors and friends,” Sesshoumaru smirked at Inuyasha.

“Ah, right, I forgot. Yeah, okay, so we’ll see ya’ at dinner then,” Inuyasha smiled as he grabbed Sesshoumaru’s hand and pulled him out the door.

 

***

 

When they finally entered the family dining hall, after speaking to the main hall of servants, it was filled to overflowing. Extenders had even been placed in the table to accommodate _all_ the servants who served in the family-wing of the castle.

As they entered, applause broke out.

Inuyasha blushed, but it continued until finally Sesshoumaru gave him a break and held up his hand for silence.

“Thank you for your welcome for my Mate. We will now explain what has happened, and why he is back. Afterward, we would both appreciate it if things could go back to normal,” Sesshoumaru’s voice boomed across the room.

All present smiled and nodded, excited to hear how one of their Lords could seemingly come back from the dead. They listened respectfully, and at the end, there were smiles all around.

Finally, Inuyasha could eat.

Sesshoumaru did not even try to hide his smile this time at seeing his Mate eating so happily.

 

***

 

After dinner, they made their way to their pups with Rin, Shippo and Kohaku.

“So, you guys happy about the break from your studies?” Inuyasha asked them with a smile.

“Hai!” the three chorused. Then they all wrapped their arms around Inuyasha’s waist, tightly.

Shippo spoke first, “We’re just so glad you’re back! I still can’t really believe it, like it’s some dream. We love you Tōsan. All of us do.”

“And Tōsan is so much more happy and alive when you are here,” Rin chimed in next. “Actually, the entire castle seems more alive and fun when you are here Tōchan.”

Inuyasha smiled down at the three of them. “I know you do. I love you all too. We’re finally all a family again, and I won’t let nothin’ change that ever again, okay? You guys go play, and then get to bed. Miroku, Sango and Rin’s friends will be here tomorrow, so it’s gonna be a busy day. ‘Kay?”

“Hai!” they shouted together again as they turned and ran back down the hallway.

“Yasha, your ability to clear the room of children is impressive,” Sesshoumaru smiled at him. “You are quite a natural Father.”

“Yeah, well, I love them…but I want them to be able to have fun together. I also want quiet time with you and our pups. Seemed the best way for that to happen,” Inuyasha grinned as they approached the door to Sesshoumaru’s room.

 

***

 

Seeing his pups was emotional each time for Inuyasha…he’d never thought to see them again. He went to Koyashi first, lifting her as Sesshoumaru watched happily.

“Hey Sesshou, are they getting markings? I didn’t see these before, right? Or did I miss something?” Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes had widened as Inuyasha began to speak, and he hurried over to the other pups to check them. “You are right Inuyasha. Their markings are just beginning to show on their skin…just barely. They are hard to see under their hair so far.”

“Well, maybe not so hard on Koyashi,” Inuyasha smirked, lifting her to show her face to Sesshoumaru. “See? You can see the markings on her cheeks through the hair if you part it, but it’s more the ones on her eyelids, ya’ know?”

“They are all so beautiful,” Sesshoumaru replied softly. “Their markings will fully appear when they are close to making their first transformation into their human-like forms. It seems that quite soon, within months, sanity will be in even shorter supply than it has been,” he finished with a smile.

“Gosh, I hadn’t thought about when they’d change. Shit…we’re really in trouble I think,” Inuyasha joked back.

Sesshoumaru took Koyashi from his arms to nuzzle her softly as Inuyasha approached Kensei, who was starting to wake up. He then realized Kenza had sensed his siblings and was waking up too, so he soon found himself with his arms full of his two male pups. Turning to Sesshoumaru, he started to speak, but was stopped instantly by the sight that greeted him.

Sesshoumaru was cuddling and nuzzling their daughter, rocking her back and forth in his arms, and amazingly, was humming a lullaby to her. Inuyasha realized he’d never seen a more beautiful or stirring sight than this one.

“Sesshou,” he whispered, stunned.

Sesshoumaru looked up, and was instantly flooded with the same feelings that Inuyasha was experiencing. Seeing his beautiful, strong Mate cradling their sons in his arms; and looking at him with such love so apparent on his face, he was stunned speechless.

“Yasha,” he whispered back just as reverently.

Still whispering, Inuyasha said, “Can we take them back to our room? Let them sleep with us? That’s okay, right?”

Sesshoumaru’s expression softened even further at this request. “Yes my love, we can. I’ve wanted you to rest, as you are still healing, but while they are sleeping they should not disturb you. I have been waiting for this, to be able to lay with you and our pups. Come, let’s take them to your room.”

 

***

 

As they fell asleep curled around each other, with their pups cuddled between their strong bodies, they kissed softly and pledged their love to each other with their eyes and lips alone.

Neither had ever experienced anything so profound.

 

***

 

When their pups woke them the next morning, they could only stare at them for a time, marveling at their beauty in the early morning sunlight streaming through the windows.

Then they picked them up and walked them back to Sesshoumaru’s room. After returning them to their nurses, the Lords of the West went back to sleep.

 

***

 

About an hour later, Sesshoumaru was awoken by a knock at the outer doors to the room. Slipping quietly from the bed where Inuyasha still lay sleeping, he put on his robe. Scenting the air, he knew it was Kaito.

Opening the door, he waved him into the sitting room. “Kaito, what is it?” he asked.

“I am so sorry to interrupt you My Lord, but you asked to be notified when Master Miroku and his party returned. They have been seen flying in this direction, and will arrive here at the Castle within the hour. I felt it would be better to notify you early, rather than as they arrived,” Kaito finished with a bow.

“You were correct. Thank you my friend. I will go wake up my Mate, so we can be ready for their arrival. Please take them to my private office once they arrive, and serve them refreshments there. Only say that there is a very important matter for me to discuss with them. They will only hear of Inuyasha’s return from me and my Mate,” Sesshoumaru finished.

“Yes, My Lord, it will be as you say. The Castle staff also knows this, and they have been sternly informed they are not to speak of his return until all have been told,” Kaito informed him. Then he continued, “My Lord, you also have your meeting with the Council this morning. Would it not be better to push that meeting back for a bit? It is nearly midmorning now, and I doubt you wish to rush your meeting with Lord Inuyasha’s friends. I can notify the Council that the meeting will be before the evening meal instead, if you wish.”

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. “Yes, that is a good suggestion. Please make it so. Inuyasha and I will meet with the Council a short time before the evening meal. Thank you Kaito. We will also require you, Masahiro, Takeru and Shizuka in the Council meeting. I understand only you and Takeru are full Council members, but your presence should help to keep Inuyasha calm. I don’t need him killing them off, at least not yet,” Sesshoumaru smirked, causing Kaito to openly laugh in front of his Lord for the first time since they were young.

 Sesshoumaru gave him a friendly nod, before allowing him to leave and returning to the bedroom.

Walking up to the bed, his mind was catapulted back to Inuyasha’s first days here in the Castle, when he’d walked into this same room with so many hopes for their future together. Now, looking down on the same beautiful young man, only with stunning youkai markings now, still wrapped in the same crimson and purple silk sheets…he was speechless.

 _‘I cannot believe how much my life has changed, just since he came to live here. So much has happened that it nearly feels like a lifetime. I feel as if we have been together as Mates for centuries already, but no time with him could ever be long enough,’_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself, watching Inuyasha breathe in his sleep.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he gently caressed the stripes on Inuyasha’s left cheek.

“Yasha? It’s time to wake up…your friends are nearing the castle, and we should be there to greet them and show them you are alive. Come on, wake up Little Mate,” Sesshoumaru crooned.

“Mmmm…” Inuyasha moaned softly; the feel of his sensitive stripes being stroked like that was very nice. “Ya’ know, you keep doing that, and I’m _really_ not gonna want to get up. I already don’t wanna,” Inuyasha smiled.

“I do not want you to get up either,” Sesshoumaru grinned, showing his fangs. “I would much rather rejoin you in bed, but we must be there to greet your friends. Kaito informed me they are less than an hour away, so we must get bathed and dressed.”

“Yeah, okay,” Inuyasha groaned as he got up, giving Sesshoumaru a chance to enjoy looking at all of his Mate as he walked naked into the bathroom. “You comin’ with me?” Inuyasha asked over his shoulder, giving his hips a shake.

Sesshoumaru laughed, “Yes, I am, but you know we cannot do anything fun in the bath…we don’t have time. That will have to be saved for later.”

 

***

 

A short time later they had bathed and dressed. Both wearing black this time; Sesshoumaru’s kimono and hakama edged in silver, Inuyasha’s in gold. Both wearing their hair in high ponytails and looking every inch Lords of the West. They made their way to Sesshoumaru’s private office.

Kaito met them in the hallway.

“My Lords,” he bowed. “Master Miroku and Lady Sango are inside. Young Misaki, Tomomi, and Reika have been shown to their rooms to rest, and can be gathered together when you are finished here if you wish. Your children are not yet awake. I felt it would be best if you spoke to Master Miroku and Lady Sango alone first,” he explained.

“Yeah, you’re right…better to not have the kids in there for this at first. Miroku and Sango are gonna be pretty shocked,” Inuyasha agreed. “Thanks Kaito.”

Kaito then turned and pushed open the double doors, bowing as Sesshoumaru and then Inuyasha walked past him, before leaving the room and closing the doors behind him.

Miroku and Sango had risen to their feet to greet Sesshoumaru, not seeing Inuyasha behind him at first.

When Inuyasha stepped around Sesshoumaru, both Miroku and Sango cried out, and Sango fell to her knees.

 _“ **Inuyasha?!** ”_ they both cried in unison. **_“How?!”_**

Before either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha could answer, Inuyasha was suddenly swamped with both Miroku and Sango throwing their arms around him, uncaring of protocol or any other formalities. All had tears in their eyes, and the hug lasted long minutes; while Sesshoumaru looked on happily, not minding at all.

 

*****

 

The excitement and happiness in the Castle was now so strong he could almost taste it, but Inuyasha was thinking of only one thing: this meeting with the Council they were now headed to.

“They’re all gonna be against me, and we both know it. So why even bother with them? Or can’t you just go and tell them how it is?” Inuyasha complained as he walked to the meeting with Sesshoumaru beside him. “I’m happy, and I’d rather spend time with our children and my friends than deal with these assholes.”

“Yasha, there are Council members who adore you. Kaito and Takeru are members, and Masahiro and Shizuka will be there this time as well. All will be fine. We will give them a short explanation of what has happened, and notify them that our Mating Ceremony will be within a week, as soon as we can send out invitations. I promise, this will not take long,” Sesshoumaru tried to reassure him.

He knew why Inuyasha felt this way. His treatment at the hands of both youkai and humans before he came to the castle was a huge part of it.

“Fine. But I’m gonna hold you to that…that this won’t take long,” Inuyasha replied with a smirk as he partially drew Tetsusaiga to show Sesshoumaru he was serious.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. Partially drawing Bakusaiga he said, “Yes, I was thinking as you are Little Mate.”

A servant opened the doors to the ornate Council Chambers, and they strode in together. Their intimidating presence instantly silenced the room.

 

***

 

An hour later, Inuyasha was _not_ happy. _‘Why are we still talking to these assholes?’_ he wondered irritably.

Inuyasha was seated next to Sesshoumaru, of course. Masahiro, Kaito and Shizuka were seated to one side of Inuyasha. Takeru sat on Sesshoumaru’s other side.

Sesshoumaru was at the end of his patience. “If I ever hear the words ‘half-breed’ in this castle or in my presence again, I will kill whoever has said it. Yes, my Mate was hanyou, and he was _beautiful and perfect_ as one. Now, however, as you can all plainly see, he is a DaiYoukai. Whatever human blood he had was absorbed by his demon blood as he has matured, along with the full spiritual power of his Mother. We are finished here!”

“But My Lord,” Susumu, the Council member who oversaw the borders to the south said petulantly, “He was born a half-…a hanyou. You saying he’s changed makes no sense.” He took a deep breath, “And to _willingly_ mate a _half-breed?!?_ ”

Before any could draw another breath, Sesshoumaru’s Whip of Light lashed out and severed Susumu’s head from his shoulders. Kaito and Takeru only smiled serenely.

“Are there any others in Council who wish to challenge me, _or_ my Mate?” Sesshoumaru asked coldly. “If there are any, Lord Inuyasha would be pleased to meet you in an outer dojo. Bring a sharp sword.”

He waited a moment and when nothing further was said he continued coldly, “ _We alone_ hold these lands secure through our strength and judgment. This will not change. We will meet any who feel differently and they will either kneel or die.” Knowing their trusted advisors would know this was not meant for them, he finished, “Our Mating Ceremony will be held within the week, and we do not wish to see any of you there. _Dismissed_.”

 

***

 

Walking back to the family-wing of the Castle, Inuyasha could tell Sesshoumaru was still seething.

“So you meant it?” Inuyasha asked. “You’d have let me kill the next one? I almost wish there would have been another,” Inuyasha grinned as he took Sesshoumaru’s hand in his. “I probably would’a had to claw them to death though, only because the Kaze no Kizu would’a ruined that beautiful room.”

“It’s why I suggested an outer dojo,” Sesshoumaru smirked. “Then your Kaze no Kizu would have done damage only to the one building.” He had felt his anger waning as he walked next to Inuyasha, but his comments further diffused his ire. “And yes, Little Mate, I would have. It would have been most pleasurable for me. Perhaps I should make a list of those on the Council I detest the most, and the next time you may be the one to kill them? You should have your own poison claws very soon, and who knows what other delightful powers you will have.” Sesshoumaru was now smiling at his Mate.

“Shit, you weren’t kidding though. What a collection of complete assholes! Ugh! Do we really need ‘em?” Inuyasha continued.

“Yes, we do. Each has their own area of responsibility: a border to watch, being certain all in our lands have plenty to eat, intercepting and escorting allies who approach our lands looking for an audience. Better to have them do it then for us to have to. I want to spend my time with you, Little Mate,” Sesshoumaru’s smile turned predatory.

“Mmmmm… Wanna spar first? We never really got to before, so how about it?” Inuyasha asked.

“An excellent idea. Then we can bathe, and meet all of our miuchi for the evening meal. Yes, let’s go to the family dojo,” Sesshoumaru smiled as he practically dragged Inuyasha along with him.

 

***

 

When they finally reached the dining hall, they were pleased to see that all they wanted to dine with were still there and waiting to eat with them. Inuyasha was thrilled to see his children, Miroku, Sango, Rin’s friends and Kohaku; as well as Masahiro, Kaito, Takeru and Shizuka.

“This’ll be great. A nice dinner surrounded by everyone we want to be with,” Inuyasha said happily.

Sesshoumaru only smiled as he pulled out Inuyasha’s chair for him before taking his own seat.

Kenzo burst from the kitchens.

“My Lords! Good evening! I knew you had a busy day, and so I have prepared one of Lord Inuyasha’s buffets again. I trust that this will be appropriate for all here?” he asked.

“Yes Kenzo, that sounds wonderful. I believe we are all very hungry after this day,” Sesshoumaru smirked at Inuyasha as he spoke.

Inuyasha began eating right away. Surrounded by all the happy conversation and laughter, it finally hit him that he was truly home, _for good_.

 

***

 

The invitations for the Mating Ceremony went out the next day; all being delivered by trusted servants who would explain the letter from Sesshoumaru that accompanied each invitation.

They all reported back quickly that not one had said they would not be able to come.

“It seems this castle will be full to overflowing,” Sesshoumaru stated, showing Inuyasha the dispatches from these messengers.

“Hey! Looks like Kouga can come, and Totosai too. Wait, your Hahaue as well? And….are you serious?” Inuyasha was stunned. “You invited Shiori and her human mother? The young koumori-hanyou I helped and got the Akai-Tetsusaiga from? _And_ the kids from Hōraijima? Cool! I can’t wait to see how they’ve been doing! How did you know?”

“Yasha,” Sesshoumaru smiled at him, “You have already seen how I have kept record of all your battles. Shiori’s grandfather Taigokumaru was a very powerful youkai and I was proud of you even back then. And had you not noticed? Your battles on Horai Island are being painted along with mine from that day.”

“It’s still hard to imagine, I guess. It still hits me pretty hard. I love you Sesshou.”

“As always, anything for you, Shinkon.”

 

***

 

The days before their Mating Ceremony were very busy.

Inuyasha met and began lessons with his spiritual trainer; a very powerful youkai from the continent. He offered to let Inuyasha call him Kouhei, the Japanese version of his name. There was mutual respect between the two from the start, and Inuyasha enjoyed their training time immensely.

 

***

 

Inuyasha also began learning from Kaito.

On the first day they met for lessons in how the Lands of the West were administered, Kaito asked, “My Lord, I do not want to insult you, but may I continue your lessons in reading and writing as well? I know your time is very valuable, and not having to go to yet another tutor would save time in your day.”

“Yeah, that’d be great. Math too?” Kaito smiled and nodded. “Cool then. At least I know I like learning from you. Another tutor would probably have to deal with Tetsusaiga all the time,” Inuyasha smirked and winked.

 

***

 

As much as he loved all the lessons, his absolute favorite was learning from Sesshoumaru.

His Mate was currently teaching him how to take his true Inu form, as well as how to fly and float on his own cloud of Ki. He was loving every minute of it.

He would readily admit that his favorite part of any day was when their pups would rampage through the Castle, trying to find their fathers. Once either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha had been found, any lessons or duties stopped immediately. They would then run with their pups out to Inuyasha’s forest and play the rest of the day. It was not unusual for their noise to draw Rin, Shippo, Kohaku and Rin’s friends.

Spending the day with their children was the absolute best.

 

~tbc

 

*****

 

**_ Japanese used in this story: _ **

**_Chichue_** : (父上) honorific form of _‘Father’_. (父 ( _romaji_ **chichi** (ちち)): one's own father ) + ( _Ue_ (上) literally means "above", and denotes a high level of respect. While its use is no longer very common, it is still seen in constructions like _chichi-ue_ (父上) and _haha-ue_ (母上), reverent terms for "father" and "mother" respectively.)

 ** _Hahaue_** : (母上) honorific form of _‘Mother’_. (see above)

 ** _Rin:_** (りん) This word can mean ‘bell’. Also, 林(grove, forest); 倫(ethics, companion); 琳(jewel, tinkling of jewelry); 麟(Chinese unicorn, genius, giraffe, bright, shining); 鈴(small bell, buzzer).

 ** _Shippo:_** (七宝) (しっぽう, Shippō) meaning _‘1 of the 7 treasures’_ (gold, silver, pearls, agate, crystal, coral, lapis lazuli) or _‘cloisonné’_. Orphaned young fox demon

 ** _Kohaku:_**   (琥珀) (こはく) male name meaning _‘Amber’_.   Sango's younger brother. He is also a yōkai taijiya, like his sister and father, from the Village of Demon Slayers.

 ** _Misaki_** **:** (美咲) (みさき) female name meaning _‘beautiful blossom’_ (美 - ‘mi’ - the beauty, beautiful; 咲 - ‘saki’ - the blossom)

 ** _Tomomi_** **:** (朋美) (ともみ)   female name meaning _‘beautiful friend’_ (朋 – ‘tomo’ - the friend, the companion; 美 -  ‘mi’ - the beauty, beautiful)

 ** _Reika_** **:** (麗華) (れいか)  female name meaning _‘lovely flower’_ (麗 – ‘rei’ - lovely, beautiful; 華 – ‘ka’ - the flower)

 ** _Miroku:_** (弥勒) (みろく) lit. _‘Maitorēya’_ ) Monk (houshi), and Sango’s husband. (From Sanskrit मैत्रेय ( _Maitreya_ ): A bodhisattva who is considered, in Buddhism, to be a future Buddha.)

 ** _Sango:_** (珊瑚) (さんご)female name meaning _‘Coral’_. Yōkai Taijiya, Miroku’s wife.

 ** _Tsubasa_** **:** (翼) (つばさ) female name meaning _‘wing’_

 ** _Masahiro_** : (正博) (まさひろ) male name meaning: 正, _masa_ : correct, the justice, righteous; 博, _hiro_ : Dr., to gamble, wide. Sesshoumaru’s personal physician.

 ** _Kaito_** **:** (海斗) (かいと) male name meaning: (海) the sea + (斗) the sake dipper, the Big Dipper. A Dragon Youkai and close friend of Sesshoumaru. Advisor and Council member.

 ** _Takeru_** : (武) (たける) male name meaning: _(the) warrior; military_. A Dragon Youkai and General of the Western Army under only Sesshoumaru. Friend of Sesshoumaru’s since childhood.

 ** _Shizuka_** : (静香)(しずか) female name meaning: (静)= quiet, calm; (香)= the fragrance, the aroma, the perfume. A Dragon Youkai and Rin’s teacher as well as spiritual trainer.

 ** _Kouhei_** **:** (康平) (こうへい) name meaning _‘calm peace’_   (康) (こう) peaceful, happy, healthy; (平) (へい) flat, even, level, calm.  _Kāngpíng_ in Chinese. Inuyasha’s new spiritual trainer. Dragon youkai from the continent.

 ** _Kitai_** **:** (期待) (きたい) _‘promise’_ (hope, expectation, anticipation, promise, expectancy, prospect)

 ** _Totosai_** **:** (刀々斎) (とうとうちい) ‘Tōtōsai’.   an elderly blacksmith yōkai and an old friend of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru’s father. ((刀) (とう) (single-edged) sword, katana, dagger, knife, scalpel.; (々) repetition of kanji (sometimes voiced); (斎) (ちい) purification, Buddhist food, room, worship, avoid, alike.)

 ** _Kouga_** **:** (鋼牙) (こうが) Kōga. _‘Steel fang’_   the young leader of the eastern Yōrōzoku (妖狼族, Yorozoku, _‘Wolf Demon Tribe’_ ), which is nearly wiped out by Kagura and Naraku.

 ** _Shiori_** **:** (紫織) (しおり) _‘Purple Woven’_.  a half-demon born from a human mother and a bat (蝙蝠) (Koumori) demon father.

 ** _Shizu_** **:** (紫津) (しず) _‘Purple Inquiring’_.  Shiori's mother.

 ** _Taigokumaru_** **:** (大獄丸, たいごくまる, _‘Large Prison Circle’_ ) was the leader of the demon bat clan, until he was killed by Inuyasha when he freed Shiori.

 ** _koumori_** **:** (蝙蝠) (こうもり) bat

 ** _hanyou_** **:** (半妖) literally translated as _Half-Apparition_ ) is a mix between a Human and a Yōkai.

 ** _Hōraijima_** **:** (蓬莱島) (ほうらいじま) **:**  Horai(蓬莱)( ほうらい, _horai_ ) Island(島)(しま, _shima_ )enchanted land of perpetual youth from Chinese mythology. The island in the fourth movie.

 ** _kimono_** **:** (着物) (きもの) is a Japanese traditional garment worn by men, women and children.

 ** _juban_** **:** (襦袢)(じゅばん) or ‘nagajuban’. An ‘under-kimono’ worn under a kimono or other clothing to protect the outer clothing from sweat or dirt from the body.

 ** _obi_** **:** (帯) (おび) sash, belt

 ** _Otouto_** **:** (弟) (おとうと, otōto) Brother; younger brother (弟さん (おとうとさん, otōtosan) is the polite form of this)

 ** _Tōsan_** **:** (父さん) (とうさん, tousan) casual version of: ** _Otōsan:_** (お父さん) (おとうさん) father, dad (or papa; pa; pop; daddy; dada) (in this story, I use this as “father”)

 ** _Tōchan:_** (父ちゃん) (とうちゃん) (term of endearment) pop, dad (in this story, I use this as “dad”)

 ** _Hai:_**  (はい) (Common word, Interjection) **1:** (Polite language) ‘yes’; **2: ‘** OK’ (used to get attention prior to an utterance); ‘okay’. (*note: this can be used as yes OR no, it’s more of a casual acknowledgement of what someone else has said.)

 ** _miuchi:_** (身内) (みうち) “close family, close friends”

 ** _dojo_** **:** (道場) (どうじょう, doujou)(hall used for martial arts training).

 ** _Susumu_** **:** (進) (すすむ) Japanese male name meaning ‘advancement, progress’

 ** _Whip of Light_** : It is only in the anime. Sesshoumaru can generate a thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy from his fingertips that can slice through almost anything.

 ** _Akai-Tetsusaiga_** **:** (紅鉄砕牙) (あか.いてつちいが)  _the Red Tetsusaiga_. (紅) (あか.い) crimson, deep red; (鉄砕牙) (てつちいが) lit. _Iron-Smashing Fang_ .

 ** _Tetsusaiga_** : (鉄砕牙, (てつちいが) lit. ‘ _Iron-Smashing Fang’_ ) (also known as the “Sword of Earth”)

 ** _Bakusaiga_** : (爆砕牙, (ばくちいが) lit. _‘Explosive Smashing Fang’_ ) (Which is funny, since it was not forged from a fang, like the Tetsusaiga & Tenseiga, but came from Sesshoumaru’s body.)

 ** _Kaze no Kizu_** : The Wind Scar. (風の傷) (かぜのきず) English TV: ‘ _Wind Scar_ ’; Literally meaning ‘ _Scar of the Wind_.’)

 ** _Shinkon:_** (心魂)  (しんこん)  _‘heart and soul’_

*****

**Thank you ALL. I SO totally appreciate you taking the time to review!  :) <3**

*****

I WISH I was making money off of this. Sadly, I am not.

I’m just going off of my dreams of a life-sized Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha acting out my perverted little fantasies. All I get is my own twisted satisfaction.

 


	35. Change of Heart - Chapter 35 – Inuyasha’s Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tail. Literally. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****  
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.  
> *****  
> Your comments and reviews are so great. I can't tell you how much they mean to me. They really DO inspire me to keep writing, even with the pain I’m in…. I should have Chapter 36 done before New Years...  
> *****

_"Love at first sight is easy to understand. It's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle."_

_  
_

** Chapter 35 – Inuyasha’s Transformation **

 

“Yasha, you’re not concentrating! Calm yourself, focus your youki and try again!” Sesshoumaru called, ignoring his Mate’s growl of frustration (only one of many this day) as Inuyasha was trying to take his pure Inu form. “Once you’ve transformed the first time, it will be easier after that.”

Inuyasha began to meditate lightly again, trying to focus himself properly, when a commotion erupted behind them. As they turned towards the noise, their three pups burst from the trees surrounding them, Koyashichi in the lead.

They could only smile broadly as their pups ran to them, yipping and barking.

“Where are your nurses? Or anyone else for that matter? How are you out here alone?” Sesshoumaru asked, sounding stern.

All three pups cringed and crouched low. Daikenza answered his Father in Inu, but neither parent was buying the excuse that they “just lost their nurses somehow”. With a wink to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru turned back to the pups, ready to scold them back into the castle.

Inuyasha stopped him.

“Hey Sesshou, the damage is done. Let’s play with ‘em for a while and then we can go back. I’m sure Tsubasa and the others know they’ll find us…they always do. Ya’ know? And I could use a break,” he winked back at his Mate.

“As long as you three realize that you _cannot_ _leave the castle alone_ _again_. Do you understand?” Sesshoumaru said as he turned back to the pups, still sounding stern.

Their ears were drooping and their eyes were downcast at being scolded. “Hai, Chichue,” they all three answered at once in Inu. Then they looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and came to a mutual decision.

All three leaped at once; Daikenza and Tenkensei leaping into Inuyasha’s arms, and Koyashichi leaping at Sesshoumaru’s head. Laughter echoed across the field for long minutes as they all rolled and played in the grass.

Suddenly and without warning, Sesshoumaru leaped to his feet and took his true form, roaring powerfully as he did so. This caused their pups to leap around his paws in excitement.

Inuyasha felt a sadness at first…before feeling his youki rising in a way he hadn’t felt before. He stood slowly, wide-eyed in shock and beginning to tremble. Of course, Sesshoumaru noticed.

“Mate? Are you alright?” he asked in Inu.

No answer.

“Mate?”

The ground began to shake and the pups darted to hide behind Sesshoumaru’s massive paws. Sesshoumaru himself began to look around, eyes scanning for whatever this threat was. He smelled nothing unusual, but did not let down his guard.

“Chichue, what is wrong?” Kenza asked.

“Why is Papa making the ground shake?” was the next question from Kensei.

Turning back to Inuyasha, he began, “Mate, do you sense anyth-…”

The four of them turned towards Inuyasha, just in time to witness the final stages of his transformation to his Inu form. The pups yipped excitedly. Sesshoumaru could only stare in shock.

Now standing before him was a giant Inu, nearly the same size as he was. His ears were still the triangular ears he knew, with the long curling hair, but now there were flaps that folded over the top half of them.

His body was only different from Sesshoumaru’s in that it did not have the strip of longer hair that twisted around his body…and that made perfect sense to him.

His tail showed as a slightly shorter tail than he had. It was covered in medium-length hair and it stood nearly straight up, then curled over his back with a long tassel of curling hair draping from the end. His markings sat clearly on his face.

_His Mate was **stunning** in this form._

Inuyasha released a roar of his own.  Their pups stood in awe for a moment, this being the first time both their parents had unleashed their Inu forms while with them. They had never seen their Papa’s Inu form, and didn’t realize this was his first time in it.

The spell was broken as the three small balls of fur quickly swamped Inuyasha.

He dropped to the ground with a happy growl, allowing his pups to climb onto his body. As he rolled with them, he looked to Sesshoumaru and saw him still standing there in shock.

In Inu he explained, “Not sure what happened, Mate…I guess I just couldn’t handle being the only one not playing this way today.”

Sesshoumaru smiled a canine grin and joined the ‘dog-pile’ on Inuyasha.

 

***

 

Neither noticed that Rin and Shippo had been chasing the pups. Both had stopped at seeing them find their fathers…and now both stood in open-mouthed shock at seeing Inuyasha transformed. They had witnessed his complete transformation from beginning to end, unlike Sesshoumaru.

_“How cool…”_ Shippo whispered.

“Wow, you’re right. Let’s go. They should have this time alone, don’t you think?” Rin asked softly.

“Yep,” Shippo agreed.

Both quietly moved back through the dense foliage; Rin counting on Shippo’s senses to let her know when they could turn and run back to the castle. She couldn’t wait to tell Kohaku!

 

***

 

Once the Lords of the West returned to the castle and returned the pups to their nurses, they retreated to the peace of Inuyasha’s room.

Inuyasha was very thankful. Completing his transformation also released his tail. He had not been looking forward to more pain, especially after Sesshoumaru described the pain he had gone through when he was younger. Now he only had to deal with Sesshoumaru teasing him.

“If I had known _that_ would happen, I would have had the pups there before today. Who knew you needed, not concentration, but the _distraction_ of our pups and a desire to play with them? Then again, concentrating has never been your strength,” Sesshoumaru joked.

 “Yeah, yeah…I’ll show you what I’m good at concentrating on,” Inuyasha replied with a smirk. “C’mere and give me my reward, Beautiful.”

With a low growl, Sesshoumaru began to stalk Inuyasha across the room, before yanking him into the bathroom and kissing him senseless.

Their bath was so much fun that they missed dinner.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru showed him how to ‘hide’ his tail so he could wear clothes. Of course, Sesshoumaru also had to mention he wouldn’t mind Inuyasha walking around with nothing on below…then had to change that statement with a jealous look. That led to Inuyasha learning, rather quickly, how to hide it. He could now carry it over his shoulder, and make it disappear completely if he wished.

 

*****

 

Sesshoumaru had to rise before dawn the next morning, much to his annoyance. There was too much to do before their ceremony, and he knew he’d get next to nothing done once guests began arriving. He also wanted the next few days leading up to the ceremony to be fun for Inuyasha…and that would mean no work getting done.

 

***

 

Inuyasha awoke to the rare feeling of being alone in bed. He didn’t like it, but understood.

As Inuyasha opened the wardrobe, he remembered the scents he’d noticed in there his first night in the Castle…and noticed them again. One in particular…. It was faint, and it got lost in the scents of family all around him, but he knew it was there.

He got dressed first, then decided he’d find out what it was.

Digging into the far right corner of the wardrobe, he found multiple bundles of clothing wrapped in a thick silk covering, and could scent immediately that this is what he’d been looking for. One of the two scents was like Sesshoumaru’s scent, and yet not, but he knew he recognized it. His curiosity was growing stronger.

Digging behind the many clothes in the wardrobe, and moving something big and heavy and also wrapped in thick silk, he finally managed to pull out the largest wrapped bundle of clothing. He sat on the floor to open it.

His shock was nearly as strong as the day Sesshoumaru had shown him the formal dojo with his battles on the wall… He recognized what he held instantly, even though he’d only seen it one time before, and then not clearly.

When he and Sesshoumaru had defeated Sounga, and their Chichue had appeared to them… _‘This is **his** kimono and hakama?!?’_ he thought wildly.

He knew he was right. The scent was one he now recognized as his Father. He was stunned. _‘Why would it be in **my** wardrobe? Why doesn’t Sesshoumaru keep this in his? Or somewhere else? **Why here?!?** ’_

Without realizing he’d even moved, he’d buried his nose in the fabric to inhale his Father’s scent, and suddenly found himself in front of the doors to Sesshoumaru’s private office.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru was working quietly in the predawn light; cursing any time he had to be away from Inuyasha.

He was surprised to scent the young man outside his office doors, but even more surprised when he did not enter. Sesshoumaru could tell he was just standing there. _‘Is he alright?’_ he wondered, as he rose and walked to open the doors himself.

“Yasha? Is everything oka-…” he trailed off at seeing his brother’s face and what he held.

Inuyasha looked up at him with tears in golden eyes filled with questions.

Sesshoumaru placed a gentle arm around Inuyasha’s shoulders and moved him into his office.

“Inuyasha? What is wrong?” he asked.

“ _Why?_ Why were these in _my_ room? Is there a reason you put them there?” Inuyasha asked softly.

Sesshoumaru smiled softly. “Yes, Otouto. I placed them there so you could wear them if you wish. You are much the same size as Father, and I know he would be pleased to see you wearing them. I felt we could have them altered slightly to fit you, but since you’ve been here, you’ve grown. Only slight alterations would be needed now.

“Had you not seen them before?” Sesshoumaru was puzzled. He had assumed Inuyasha had found them the day he arrived.

“No. I scented something that first night here, but with all that’s happened, I’d forgotten to look. But…you _really_ wish me to have these? _Truly?_ ” Inuyasha’s voice was thick with emotion.

“Yes, Yasha, I _do_ wish you to have them. Did you find everything else?”

“Huh? What else?”

“Come with me, my Mate. There is more. Let me show you,” Sesshoumaru said as he took a stunned-Inuyasha’s hand in his and led him back to his room.

 

***

 

Inuyasha stayed quiet on the walk back to his rooms, and his nose was back to being buried in the fabric of his Father’s clothing. Drawing in the scent, he was actually trembling.

Of course, Sesshoumaru noticed.

“Yasha, I have other clothes of Father’s in your wardrobe as well, not only this outfit. All of it has his scent on it strongly. You do not need to worry you will destroy the scent if you wear this,” Sesshoumaru whispered as they walked to the large wardrobe and stood before it.

“Would you like me to get the rest, or would you?”

“Can you get it for me?” Inuyasha asked softly.

“Of course.”

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru leaned deep into that same back corner for a moment. He emerged holding another silk-wrapped bundle, but much larger than the clothing. Inuyasha’s eyes grew round enough to swallow his face as Sesshoumaru unwrapped his Father’s armor.

“I had planned to have some similar to mine made for you, and still plan to do that. I felt you could wear his armor until you have your own. After that, it is yours to keep. You should have things that belonged to Chichue.”

Sesshoumaru suddenly found himself in a crushing embrace, with only their Father’s clothing between them. He would wait for another time to show Inuyasha the _other_ clothing wrapped and saved for him.

 

*****

 

When they finally emerged for the morning meal, they joined only their family and friends at the table.

Sesshoumaru couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying the lively conversation and laughter. He had always cherished silence before; cherished his privacy. _‘How things can change…’_ he smiled to himself contentedly.

He was drawn from his thoughts by Miroku asking Inuyasha a question.

“Inuyasha, I had meant to ask before… whatever happened with your human nights? When was the last time you transformed? Sango mentioned it, and we noticed we hadn’t seen you change.”

Inuyasha smiled. “Yep. Haven’t had a human night since I got here. Once Sesshoumaru broke the rosary, it seems like my human blood and all its power was absorbed by my demon blood. I guess that’s why I haven’t had it. Good riddance. I _hated_ those nights. Now I can love the moonless night. I always loved to watch the stars, but hated how weak I was. Now I can just enjoy that night.”

Miroku and Sango smiled at each other.

Then, to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha’s shock, Rin squealed, “Tōchan can take his Inu form now! He’s so beautiful too!”

This statement caused all the adults to look at her in shock; but for different reasons. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had no idea any others had witnessed this. Miroku and Sango quickly recovered.

“That’s wonderful Inuyasha!”

They spoke of that for a short time before Sesshoumaru turned serious.

“Miroku-san, I would ask for your assistance with something,” Sesshoumaru began.

“Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama. What can I do?” Miroku replied.

“First, our guests for the ceremony will begin arriving today. Both Inuyasha and I will be busy throughout the day greeting those who arrive, and I will not be able to start on this: I will find out the identity of the servant that is responsible for Kagai knowing about our trip to your village. I know that servant is here in this castle, and I will not countenance disloyalty,” Sesshoumaru explained harshly.

“I am willing to do anything I can to help you discover this servant,” Miroku answered. “Also, I received a dispatch early this morning from my Second in Command at the village. I would like to speak with you both away from the children after the meal, if you have the time.”

“Of course. Once the meal is finished, we will go to my private office.”

 

***

 

The sun shone brightly through the office windows, bathing the room in a pleasant warmth as Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku seated themselves at the low table in Sesshoumaru’s private office. The warmth wouldn’t last.

“What’s goin’ on Miroku? What was that message about?” Inuyasha asked first. Miroku looked angry, and it had been a long time since Inuyasha had seen a look like this on the Monk’s face.

“It seems that one of the ninjas from our village witnessed something on the day that Kōmyō-sama arrived to protect the children that first day after you were taken by Kagai. He reported it, but its significance was lost until there were more pieces to the puzzle. Now, I feel that all has been uncovered, and it is something you both need to know.

“Soon after Kōmyō-sama landed in our village, this ninja noticed that Jaken was the only one to leave the area upon seeing him transformed from Dragon to human-like. He followed, thinking it strange that he would run off so suddenly. He watched him throw something away, and waited until the kappa left the area before retrieving it.”

Miroku held out a smooth, beautiful stone. “This is what Jaken threw away. From looking into it and asking a sorcerer about it, my Second has determined that this was most likely used to notify Kagai in some way that he would have the opportunity to take you, Inuyasha. There would have had to be another stone to match it, and that won’t ever be recovered, obviously. I cannot say whether Jaken did this deliberately, or was tricked. It is certain, however, that he knew immediately after Kōmyō-sama arrived that it had been used to take you away.”

Sesshoumaru was angrier than he could ever remember being, and it showed.

“Sesshou…” Inuyasha whispered as he reached for his hand.

“Miroku-san, will you please send an urgent message to your Second. Tell him soldiers from the Western Army will arrive later today to take Jaken into custody. He will be returned here and imprisoned. Then he will be condemned along with the traitorous castle servant once we find them,” Sesshoumaru’s voice was colder than Inuyasha could ever remember hearing it, and that was saying something, considering how Sesshoumaru had acted towards him before.

“Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will send word immediately. I will then begin work to find this other traitor,” Miroku answered solemnly, rising from the table.

Once he had left the room, Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru. “Sesshou…I’m really pissed too, especially since it led to Rin being hurt at the same time…but don’t let it make you angry all day, okay? We have plenty of time to be angry with Jaken once he gets back here…or even better, once we judge him. For now, don’t let it spoil our day, okay?”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened slightly as he listened to Inuyasha’s plea. Before, his anger would stay with him. Now, how was he supposed to deny Inuyasha this simple request, especially when there was no target to take his anger out on yet?

“Hai, Little Mate. For you, I will temper my anger, and wait until I can unleash it. You are correct; we should continue to enjoy our day. Rather than allow my anger free-rein, instead I will show you one reason I am happy you now have a tail,” Sesshoumaru smirked predatorily.

Before Inuyasha could even blink at those words, Moko-moko snapped out and wrapped around his body tightly. Sesshoumaru then flew out the windows and carried Inuyasha up to his chambers.

“My room?” Inuyasha questioned.

“Hai. I am going to make you _scream_ , and do not wish to disturb the pups if they are sleeping,” Sesshoumaru smiled down at him showing all his fangs.

Inuyasha shivered in anticipation.

 

***

 

Sesshoumaru used Moko-moko to push Inuyasha into the wall just inside the bedroom. Stripping them both of their clothes in what seemed to Inuyasha to be record time, he then used his own tail to bind Inuyasha’s wrists and hold them immobile above his head. He pressed his body hard into Inuyasha’s, their arousals already sliding together, grinding into each other’s stomach.

Kissing Inuyasha with a flaming passion that caused his Mate’s head to drop back into the wall behind him with a _thunk_ , Sesshoumaru devoured his mouth. “Now,” he growled seductively, “let your tail emerge.”

Inuyasha finally noticed that while Moko-moko was still around his waist, his wrists were now being held by Sesshoumaru’s tail…it was now showing too. He realized he was well and truly captured, and the thought of being completely at Sesshoumaru’s mercy drove him wild.

Inuyasha released his control and allowed his tail to be seen.

“Wrap it around my waist, Yasha,” Sesshoumaru whispered into a twitching ear, before taking the entire ear into his hot mouth and sucking on it strongly.

Crying out at the feeling of Sesshoumaru teasing his ear, Inuyasha did as he was asked. Sesshoumaru groaned in bliss from the feel of Inuyasha’s tail brushing his stripes, and the vibrations from it echoed from Inuyasha’s ear to charge a straight path to his aching shaft.

“Now, use it to help hold yourself up,” Sesshoumaru ordered next as he dropped to his knees to prepare his Mate for what was to come. Lowering himself slowly, he dragged his long hot tongue down Inuyasha’s hard-muscled chest, swirling it around his stomach; savoring the taste of Inuyasha’s skin.

_“Fuuuuck, Sesshou…”_ Inuyasha moaned as the sexy voice and actions of his Mate caused his legs to give out. His hands still bound above his head, Inuyasha used his tail for leverage and held his body up while Sesshoumaru lifted both his legs and hooked them over his shoulders. Sesshoumaru then licked and teased his shaft as his fingers began to stroke lightly over his entrance.

“ _Sesshou, please!_ You’re driving me insane here!” Inuyasha cried out. “You don’t need to prepare me. _Please!”_

Sesshoumaru looked up at him through his bangs, his mouth now wrapped around the head of his cock, and Inuyasha moaned again at the sight. Then he cried out again as Sesshoumaru sucked him down while pushing two fingers inside his entrance.

Sesshoumaru listened to Inuyasha beg for long minutes, realizing he had wound him up considerably. _‘Apparently my delightful Little Mate likes being bound by me,’_ he thought to himself with a smile. Oiling himself, he pulled his mouth from Inuyasha’s shaft slowly. Still thrusting with only those two fingers he asked, “You are ready, Yasha?”

Inuyasha couldn’t speak with the arousal twisting through his system. He only moaned incoherently, but once again, it seemed Sesshoumaru wasn’t waiting for his answer.

Rising up, he let Inuyasha’s legs slide down his arms until his knees hooked on his elbows. Pinning Inuyasha’s body with his own once again, he held his Little Mate’s gaze as he drove up into his body in one sure thrust. He then held still so Inuyasha could adjust, watching his face intently.

Inuyasha’s voice was freed. **_“Sesshou! Gods, yes!”_** he screamed. After being prepared with only two fingers, he delighted in the sting of Sesshoumaru’s full entry into his body.

Sesshoumaru leaned in and inhaled the divine scent at Inuyasha’s neck, just before sinking his fangs deep into his Mating Mark. Then his eyes shot open wide in surprise as he felt Inuyasha’s youki expand. Inuyasha’s eyes bled red as he writhed in pleasure with reckless abandon, begging him to move.

He began with long hard thrusts that had Inuyasha screaming constantly as his prostate was hit with unerring accuracy. Feeling his Little Mate’s youki brushing his own, and the feel of him sinking his own fangs into his neck, caused Sesshoumaru’s own eyes to bleed red as he thrust even harder.

Sesshoumaru then got another surprise as Inuyasha’s tail began to lengthen and slither sensuously around his torso before beginning a downward spiral. Looking up at Inuyasha’s face, he realized the boy wasn’t even aware of it.

All Inuyasha was aware of was the pleasure hammering his system. Without conscious thought, he dragged the tip of his now-longer tail down between Sesshoumaru’s legs, driving his Mate even wilder. He was now going on instincts alone, and he wrapped his tail tight around Sesshoumaru, keeping him anchored to his own body.

Inuyasha’s tail stayed between his legs, and now the tip of it was twitching against his upper thigh, driving Sesshoumaru to new heights of desire.

They both lost all control.

Each thrust wildly against the other, growling and snarling with the intense pleasure flooding their systems.

Nipping and biting each other, they came together with twin roars that shook the entire family wing of the castle.

Breathing heavily, Sesshoumaru used Moko-moko to carry Inuyasha over to the bed. Pulling out for only a moment, he positioned Inuyasha on his hands and knees.

_“Oh fuck! Gods yes!”_ Inuyasha cried as Sesshoumaru entered him again with one powerful thrust.

As Sesshoumaru pounded into his Mate, he reached down…curious to see if Inuyasha’s tail was as sensitive as his own. Stroking the base of his tail lightly had Inuyasha moaning loudly. Squeezing that same spot had him screaming and thrusting back into him. It also caused that same tail to begin stroking his balls and his own entrance. Sesshoumaru nearly collapsed from the pleasure of it.

_“Fuck! Yasha!”_ Sesshoumaru cried as he began to truly fuck Inuyasha into the mattress. He then used his own tail to reach around and firmly stroke his Little Mate’s dripping shaft.

Inuyasha was already wild with the hyper-sensitivity of his own body. He was incoherent now and acting on instinct alone.

With glowing red eyes they both rode out the ecstasy flooding their bodies, and when they came together once again, the entire castle felt the quaking of the earth beneath their feet.

Fusing their lips together, they collapsed in a heap of fluffy fur and sweaty bodies, still trying to devour each other.

 

~tbc

 

*****

 

**_Japanese used in this story:_ **

**_Inuyasha_** : (犬夜叉) (いぬやしゃ)  _dog deity_. 犬-dog + 夜叉- _Yaksha_ (Buddhist guardian deities sometimes depicted as demonic warriors.)

**_Sesshoumaru_** **:** (殺生丸) (せっしょうまる), _killing perfection; circle of destruction, perfect killing circle_

**_Sō’unga:_** (叢雲牙 lit. Amassing Cloud Fang) is a demon sword and acts as the main antagonist in the third _Inuyasha_ movie (it does not exist in the manga or anime series).

**_Daikenza:_**   (大犬座) (だいけんざ) _Canis Major._  Oldest pup  & heir to the Western Lands. (The name of the western constellation in modern Chinese is 大犬座 ( _dà quǎn zuò_ ), meaning "the giant dog constellation".) (nickname: ** _Kenza_** (犬座: inu gathering/inu pedestal))

**_Tenkensei:_** (天犬星) (てんけんせい) _Sirius, the_ _Dog Star._  Youngest pup. (The name in modern Chinese is 天狼星-in Japanese it’s Ten rō sei: the Dog Star; **Sirius**. BUT 狼 (rō) is ‘wolf,’ and I didn’t want to use _that_.) (nickname: ** _Kensei_** (犬星: inu star))  Full name would translate to ‘Heavenly Dog Star,’ and it still represents _Sirius_.

**_Koyashichi:_** (弧矢七) (こやしち) ( _Ko-yashichi_ )  _Epsilon Canis Majoris._   Middle Pup and only female. This is the second brightest star in the constellation Canis Major, and one of the brightest stars in the night sky. (nickname: ** _Koyashi_** (犬星: arch/bow arrow)

**_Kōmyō:_** (光明) (こうめいおう - _Koumyou_ )  **1:** bright light; **2:** hope; bright future; **3:** (Buddhist term) light emanating from a buddha or bodhisattva, symbolizing their wisdom and compassion. (This is the name of Genjo Sanzo’s Master from Saiyuki, and I love this name….I had to use it here.)

**_Kagai:_** (加害) (かがい) (violence, assault, damaging, fury, ferocity, furiousness); also (perpetrator, assailant, offender, harm)

**_Jaken:_** (邪見; literally meaning "Evil sight") a kappa-youkai (a **Kappa** is a type of aquatic yōkai or water deity that inhabits the rivers in rural Japan. *see below*)

**_Kappa:_**   (河童) (かっぱ) mythical water-dwelling creatures (also means ‘excellent swimmer’ and ‘cucumber’. ;) Don’t you love knowing this shit?)

**_-san:_** (さん) honorific title used after person's name (first name or surname) regardless of sex. Derived from - _sama_ , _san_ is the most commonplace honorific, and is a title of respect typically used between equals of any age.

**_-chan:_** (ちゃん) is a familiar/diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. In general, _chan_ is used with, but is not limited to, babies, young children, grandparents and teenage girls.

**_-sama:_** ‘Lord’ (様) (さま) is a markedly more respectful version of _san_. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's customers, and sometimes toward people one greatly admires. More respectful than _san_. Gender-neutral.

**_Tsuki no Kyūden_** : (月の宮殿) ( _The_ ) _Palace of the Moon_ = The name I have given Sesshoumaru’s castle in my story.

 

*****

_**Thank you ALL. I SO totally appreciate you taking the time to review and tell me what you think!  :) <3**  
_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story. My only goal is to occupy my twisted mind with fantasies of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.


	36. Change of Heart - Chapter 36 – Kouga Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things going on. Their ceremony is in only a few days. <3 And Kouga realizes he's missed out on something awesome.
> 
> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I owned them, there would be a hell of a lot more of this kinky shit going on in the anime. Guess that tells you who owns who. XD 
> 
> *****
> 
> THIS IS YAOI-INSCEST! IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON’T READ IT. FLAMES WILL BE HAPPILY IGNORED.
> 
> *****
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS for Inuyasha AND Inuyasha: The Final Act.
> 
> **********

 

** Chapter 36 – Kouga Returns **

 

Close to the middle of the day, Inuyasha walked with Sesshoumaru back to his office.

“I always wanted to ask…if Moko-moko isn’t _your_ _tail_ , what is it?”

“It is part of our Grandfather’s tail. I can show my own tail, and could wear it over my other shoulder, in the way Chichue did, but thought it was too much. Ojīsan gave part to me and part to Chichue. You hadn’t been born yet. If you would rather I didn’t wear it, I will stop.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened in surprise at Sesshoumaru’s offer. “No! It’s not that…I’m not jealous or anything. You don’t really wear it around the castle very often anyway, but I can’t imagine you going out in your armor without wearing it. It’s part of you, ya’ know? I was just curious.”

Sesshoumaru opened the door to his office and touched Inuyasha’s waist to let him enter first. Instead, Inuyasha stopped on the threshold.

“I probably shouldn’t go in. I’ve kept you from working already today. Maybe I should let you work? Or can I help?” Inuyasha offered.

“No, Little Mate. Go spend time with our children and your friends. I will not be long here. In fact, I plan to ask Kaito to deal with much of what you see on my desk. There are far too many things I would rather do than stay in here working. I should be done in a few hours,” Sesshoumaru replied.

“Okay then,” Inuyasha acquiesced. He was just turning to leave when Kaito entered.

“My Lords, the contingent of the Western Army you sent to the Slayer’s Village has returned with Jaken in custody. What would you have me do?” Kaito asked as he bowed to them both.

Sesshoumaru’s expression grew thunderous. Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arm around Sesshoumaru’s waist and whispered, “Can we just have him sent to the dungeons and forget about him until his trial? I don’t want to ruin things before our ceremony.”

At Sesshoumaru’s curt nod, Inuyasha answered, “Have him taken to the dungeons. He is to be given no food or water until either my Mate or I say so. Thank you Kaito-san.”

Kaito nodded and bowed to them both before backing out of the room.

“You are certain about this Yasha?” Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

“Yeah. He can wait down there until after our ceremony…in fact he can rot down there for all I care. I won’t interfere with any punishment you decide for him…I just didn’t want anything to spoil our time right now. Nothing negative, you know?” Inuyasha explained.

“You have wisdom beyond your years, my precious Mate,” Sesshoumaru replied with a smile.

 

*****

 

Jaken was terrified.

When he’d seen the soldiers of the Western Army approaching the Slayer’s Village where he slaved away still, he’d wondered why they were there. He’d had no idea they were coming for him.

When they shackled him and tied him to the back of a dragon, he passed out from the fear he was feeling.

Arriving at the castle, he’d asked Takeru Taisho why he was there and in chains, but Takeru wouldn’t speak one word to him.

They waited just inside the main palace gates, and Jaken could feel the burning anger coming from the soldiers…all directed at him.

Kaito emerged from the castle complex, and Jaken felt the dread flooding his heart reach epic proportions.

“Jaken, _traitor_ to the Lords of the Western Lands. You will wait in a cell in the dungeon until My Lords decide they wish to deal with you. Take him away!” Kaito ordered in a booming voice full of anger.

“Wait!” Jaken screeched. “What have I done? I am Lord Sesshoumaru’s most faithful servant! I would give my life for him! Why am I being punished?!”

Kaito’s eyes narrowed. “Your audacity is only matched by your disloyalty. _We know of your involvement with Lord Inuyasha’s abduction and **death**._ If it were up to me, you would be executed at this very moment!  Instead, it is _Lord Inuyasha’s_ generous spirit that is giving you another week of life. You may _think_ yourself faithful to our High Lord, but that also entails being faithful to those he loves and protects! You are a _traitor_ , no more than that!

“Now, get this pathetic worm out of my sight!”

With that, Kaito spun on his heel to leave, unable to stomach being in Jaken’s presence a moment longer.

Takeru Taisho moved up and took custody of Jaken from the soldier that had been holding him. “I will see this filth to his cell. You have all done well this day. Go and rest and enjoy the festivities.”

With that order, the soldiers dispersed. Takeru then yanked Jaken hard, wrenching his right arm from its socket, and dragged him to the dungeon. Locking him in a cell he said, “Be grateful that you do not die today. Your prejudice has never truly served you. Yes, you parroted Lord Sesshoumaru’s words when he spoke ill of Lord Inuyasha before, but you were too stupid to see his true feelings beneath the surface. What amazes me is that, even with what an ass-kisser you have always been…you refused to release your prejudice even after seeing how Lord Sesshoumaru’s feelings for Lord Inuyasha changed. You are a _fool_ …and hopefully, soon, a _dead one_.”

With those parting words, Takeru left the dungeon, leaving Jaken to cower in a corner of his cell.

 

*****

 

A few hours later, Inuyasha walked into Sesshoumaru’s office.

“Have you spoken with Kaito-san?” he asked.

“Yes. He was so angry after dealing with Jaken that I tried to give him the rest of the day off. He would not hear of it. He then offered to take care of all this on my desk before I could ask him to do it,” Sesshoumaru explained, feeling somewhat guilty.

“Kaito’s awesome,” Inuyasha agreed. “He and I have become good friends…and I think he wanted to see me take Jaken’s head off with my claws this afternoon. Didn’t seem like he liked the idea of waiting.” He winked at Sesshoumaru while showing a fang with his smile.

“He still may be able to see that, he’ll just have to wait,” Sesshoumaru smiled back. “Or maybe we can allow the pups to eat him,” he smirked at Inuyasha’s nose wrinkled in distaste and his look of _Ew, gross…_ “So, should we go and join our family and the castle staff? I have been told they are organizing events and activities for when our guests arrive. Apparently, the mood of the castle is very high.”

“Yep, that’s why I’m here…to drag you out of here by force if necessary,” Inuyasha smirked as he came around the desk to stand beside Sesshoumaru.

“Sesshou, what is this book?” Inuyasha asked, seeing a leather-bound book lying to one side. The gold-embossed Celtic knots on the cover drew him to touch them lightly with his fingers.

Sesshoumaru smiled tenderly. “At the beginning of our trip, after we lost you, the representative of the British Crown to China gave me this book…he and I are old friends. He mourned you with me, and then suggested I write down anything that reminded me of you. They are quotes or poems I found as we traveled, and so I wrote them down to save them. He was correct. I believe you will see that I had begun to heal, at least a small amount. I will let you read one page now, if you wish.”

Handing Inuyasha the book, he opened it to the first page. There, written in Sesshoumaru’s beautiful flowing script, were the first entries:

***

_“So dear I love him that, with him all deaths I could endure; without him live no life.”_

_~~~_

_"The heart is the only broken instrument that works."_

***

“Sesshou…” Inuyasha whispered.

“I was reading these again, and realized that as time passed without you, my heart was still shattered, but I was coming to realize that I was better for having had you in my life,” Sesshoumaru explained softly, drawing Inuyasha into his arms.

They kissed for long minutes, both drowning in each other.

Finally, Sesshoumaru broke the kiss. “Yasha, let’s go enjoy ourselves. You are back, right where you belong; and my heart is beating once again. No sad thoughts, alright?”

Inuyasha smiled. “Alright.”

Holding hands, they walked from the castle and found their pups playing under the Sakura trees.

“Yasha, did you know that I can take my Inu form in a smaller size? I can adjust the size to fit what I want to do with it. You should be able to as well. I was thinking that since our pups are here as a distraction, you may want to try this?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“Oh yeah? Sure! Sounds good…‘cause I certainly can’t run through the castle with them in that giant form, right?” Inuyasha smirked.

With the help of his pups and his Mate, Inuyasha was soon taking his smaller form. He liked it much better.

It didn’t take long before he was charging through various buildings of the castle with his pups, Sesshoumaru following close behind in his own smaller form. Of course, Inu as tall as horses were still impressive, and had all the staff looking after them with smiles on their faces.

Miroku and Sango had to scramble out of the way of the charging menagerie, before regaining their wits and chasing after them. They soon had Rin, Shippo, Kohaku, Misaki, Reika and Tomomi with them as well.

All this happy chaos made Sesshoumaru very thankful that Kaito would take over his work for the time being.

 

*****

 

Later that night, after all the children were in bed, a pleasantly exhausted Inuyasha dropped into bed next to Sesshoumaru.

“I had an awesome day, Sesshou. Thank you for everything.”

“My pleasure, Yasha. Tomorrow will be busy. Our guests for our Mating Ceremony should begin to arrive, and I need to show you the garments we will wear for that. There are also a few other things in your wardrobe I wish to show you, since I can tell you have not found them yet,” Sesshoumaru replied.

“Oh, you mean the other scent I noticed? I was gonna ask you about that. Um…can you show me now?” Inuyasha asked softly.

“You are not too tired?”

“I can stay up a little longer,” Inuyasha winked.

“Stay in bed and I will bring them to you.”

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru walked to his wardrobe. Reaching in, he pulled out three more silk-wrapped bundles. “More of Chichue’s clothing is in there still, but these are the others I wanted to show you.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed on Inuyasha’s side, Sesshoumaru placed the wrapped bundles down. He carefully unwrapped one, and lifted it to show Inuyasha a stunningly beautiful ladies’ kimono.

His heart clenched tight, Inuyasha reached out to touch the fabric, his senses telling him he knew this scent.

Sesshoumaru smiled softly at his Mate. “Yasha, these belonged to your Hahaue. I have kept them since the night Chichue died. I was angry, but realized at the time I should save them for you.”

_“M-m-my Mother’s?”_ Inuyasha couldn’t tear his eyes from the kimono, even as tears spilled over his lower lashes. He buried his nose in the fabric just as he had done with their Father’s clothing, allowing himself to drown in her scent.

Sesshoumaru gently wrapped his arms around his Mate. “I love you, my Yasha. Never forget that.” Kissing him softly on the temple he asked, “Did you want to see the others?”

Inuyasha turned eyes filled with happy tears to Sesshoumaru. “No, I think I’ll preserve her scent on the others for as long as I can…so leave them wrapped. I’ll just enjoy this one for now. Thank you, Sesshou…for _everything_.  I love you.”

After a time, Inuyasha allowed Sesshoumaru to rewrap the kimono and place it back in the wardrobe. Sesshoumaru then returned to the bed and gathered Inuyasha in his arms. They fell asleep holding each other tightly.

 

*****

 

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke first. His first thought, _‘We’ll have our ceremony day after tomorrow! And I get to see all my old friends today! Maybe I can get up without waking him up…I’m too excited to sleep.’_

Very carefully, he moved away from Sesshoumaru’s sleeping form and quietly rose from the bed. He moved into the bathroom and began to fill the tub with water.

The sound of running water woke Sesshoumaru, and at first he was disoriented. Waking up without Inuyasha in his arms was _not_ something he enjoyed. Rising from the bed, he moved to join Inuyasha in the bathroom.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

Inuyasha smiled softly from his seat in the large tub. “I thought you could use the sleep. I’m too excited to see all my old friends today and couldn’t sleep anymore. Want to join me?”

“What do you think?” Sesshoumaru smiled as he entered the tub to join Inuyasha.

They washed each other slowly, following their hands with their lips. After sitting quietly for a few minutes to relax, Sesshoumaru asked, “Yasha, it is still before dawn, and you know our guests will not begin arriving for at least a few hours, right?”

“Yeah. I’m just excited,” Inuyasha admitted.

“Mmmmm…well, how about this then?” Sesshoumaru asked as he moved to straddle Inuyasha’s lap.

“Sesshou?”

“Prepare me, Little Mate,” he whispered into Inuyasha’s ear.

_“Mmmm…hell yes,”_ Inuyasha growled softly.

Sesshoumaru rose up off of Inuyasha’s lap as his Mate reached for the oil. Slicking two fingers, Inuyasha stood swiftly as well. With one hand he fingered Sesshoumaru’s entrance, while with the other he stroked his shaft; delighting in how he could make Sesshoumaru so boneless so quickly. _‘Almost as fast as he makes me feel this way,’_ Inuyasha thought to himself as his lips descended to devour Sesshoumaru’s.

“ _Ahhh_ , Yasha…” Sesshoumaru moaned into Inuyasha’s mouth.

Inuyasha wrapped one arm around Sesshoumaru’s waist and then added a third finger, careful to just barely brush Sesshoumaru’s prostate. Their water-slicked bodies moved easily against each other, and Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha’s shaft in hand, along with his own, and began to stroke them together.

Feeling Sesshoumaru’s grip, and his body rocking into his own, trying to get more sensation from his fingers, was pushing Inuyasha closer and closer to losing control.

With a moan of desire he lowered them both back into the water with Sesshoumaru straddling his lap once again.

“Ready, Sesshou?” Inuyasha asked as he pulled his fingers from Sesshoumaru’s body and began to rub his arousal against his opening.

“Oh, _yes_ Yasha… _Gods yes_ …”

Sesshoumaru sank down, ready to take all of Inuyasha into his body, but Inuyasha had other ideas. He held Sesshoumaru’s hips in a tight grip, and lowered him torturously slowly, making Sesshoumaru writhe. Inuyasha couldn’t believe how beautiful Sesshoumaru was… His hair was falling in a curtain of silver around their faces as he leaned forward and his face and chest were covered in a blush; trying to move in such a way so that Inuyasha would enter him completely…

“ _Gods Sesshou_ …you’re so _beautiful_ …so _amazing_ …” Inuyasha breathed as he leaned forward to lick a perfect elfin ear.

Sesshoumaru’s legs tightened against Inuyasha’s hips just as his claws found the stripes on his biceps. With a hoarse cry, Sesshoumaru found himself penetrated fully. _‘Wow, I love his stripes…’_ he thought happily.

Sesshoumaru rode his Little Mate while Inuyasha thrust up gently. There was no rush, and they were determined to draw it out for as long as possible.

Inuyasha pulled Sesshoumaru into a mind-stealing kiss. He thrust his tongue deep into his Mate’s mouth before sucking on Sesshoumaru’s tongue. Hands caressed, claws lightly scraped, fangs nipped…it was quickly becoming too much.

Finally, Inuyasha reached down and began to stroke Sesshoumaru’s shaft again, causing Sesshoumaru to arch backward while gripping Inuyasha’s arms tightly. “Oh, _yes!_ Yasha!”

The water raged around them as they both reached for the bliss they knew was so close. With one last cry, Sesshoumaru slammed himself down on Inuyasha’s lap just as Inuyasha thrust up hard one last time. Drowning in each other’s eyes, they anchored their lips together as they came.

They continued to ride out the pleasure for long minutes, while lips gently nipped and kissed.

_“Gods, Yasha_ , that was _intense_.”

“You’re making me want to either stay in here all day, or make sure we wake up early like this every morning,” Inuyasha smiled softly as he stroked Sesshoumaru’s back.

They rested for a short time before exiting the tub. They dried each other gently. Sesshoumaru then leaned into his Mate and pressed their primary marks together, causing both to sigh in pleasure.

After walking into the bedroom, Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha’s robe to wear.

“I wish to show you the kimonos for our ceremony.” Sesshoumaru said as he left to go to his own room for his clothing. “Will you meet me in my rooms when you are finished getting dressed?”

“I will.”

_“My Beautiful Mate,”_ Sesshoumaru breathed softly, touching Inuyasha’s cheek as he exited the room.

Inuyasha just smiled.

 

*****

 

Sesshoumaru got dressed. Then he waited. Inuyasha still had not come to his rooms.

Sesshoumaru returned to find Inuyasha still not dressed yet.

“Is something wrong Inuyasha?”

“Yeah…I just can’t think of what to wear. I mean, I know you like me in black, but I wear it a lot, ya’ know? No armor today?”

“No. We will be greeting many guests, and while most are friends or at least allies, some are here only because of their status. Even then, they know entering the palace and being surrounded by the entire Western Army would be a bad place to try anything. It also shows our confidence in our strength. Now… Mmmm…” Sesshoumaru reached into the wardrobe. Pulling out a beautiful outfit he turned to Inuyasha. “Would this be to your liking?”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened. He’d never seen a color to match this. A deep, dark teal blue-green kimono and hakama were being held out by Sesshoumaru. The colors were so intense! It almost looked like the material was fluid somehow.

“Wow…”

Sesshoumaru laid the outfit on the bed and reached into the wardrobe once again. This time he drew out a snow white juban, slippers in the same color as the kimono, and a stunning obi in the same blue with white and silver embroidered Inu.

“I love how you look in black, that is true; but I have been waiting for you to find and wear this outfit. I think you would look spectacular in this Yasha.”

Inuyasha only nodded and allowed Sesshoumaru to help him get dressed.

Sesshoumaru knew this color would be his favorite on Inuyasha…but he’d had no idea just how beautiful he’d look in it. In fact, he was almost ready to make him take it off, thinking of how others would look at him too; and he fought with the jealousy he felt suddenly.

_‘If anyone stares at him with lust, I will claw their eyes out and feed them to them slowly. And then I will wrap them in their own intestines. ’_ he thought fiercely.

“May I show you our kimonos for the ceremony?”  Sesshoumaru asked.

“Yeah, I’ve been waiting to see them.”

“They are in my wardrobe,” Sesshoumaru said as he took Inuyasha’s hand and led him to his rooms.

 

*

 

Inuyasha stood with excited anticipation while Sesshoumaru opened his wardrobe doors and reached inside.

Turning to Inuyasha, his arms full of silk that was both ocean and sunshine, and blue-velvet night and starlight, he said, “Here, let me unfold it all so you can see it.”

Inuyasha was stunned to see what Sesshoumaru laid out on the bed.

Inuyasha’s kimono and flowing hakama were both of deep ocean blue silk and heavily embroidered with a subtle design in matching thread. The bands at the collar and cuffs were of the purest gold silk, and decorated with raised designs of ocean blue crescent moons and snowflakes that were three dimensional.

The long formal obi was white and gold, and had the same deep ocean blue thread paired with gold in a design of an InuYoukai chasing a Phoenix at the ends. There were extra panels of fabric that went over the shoulders and hung below the knees, and all were embroidered in a similar fashion with the colors reversed. The sleeves were long with trailing fabric. The under-kimono was a pure white lighter silk, and its sleeves and hem were so long they spilled from the kimono in a wave of fabric that would drag on the floor.

Sesshoumaru’s kimono and hakama were made of deep indigo silk, and was also heavily embroidered. The bands at the collar and cuffs were a pure, shining silver silk. Indigo blue silk thread created suns and stars along the collar and cuffs in a raised, three dimensional pattern. The obi was embroidered with two InuYoukai flying through the sky. His sleeves were just as long as the sleeves on Inuyasha’s kimono, and the under-kimono he would wear had the same long sleeves and hem as well.

“Wow…”

Sesshoumaru smiled. “There is only one more thing…here.” He turned holding two flat boxes, and opened the silver box first. “This is mine…”

Inuyasha was stunned again. A beautifully delicate silver crown lay in the box. Made to be worn around his head and across his forehead, it was woven of pure silver. For the centerpiece, there was a twisting circle of silver in the center that would frame Sesshoumaru’s Crescent Moon perfectly. Long thin silver chain would hang down past his face and drape down his chest…all the way to his waist. Spaced along the chain were shining pieces of cut crystal. The chain and crystal also draped down in the back, and would accent Sesshoumaru’s beautiful hair perfectly.

“It’s so beautiful, Sesshou. Perfect for you,” Inuyasha whispered.

“And now, this is yours, Little Mate,” Sesshoumaru said as he held out the gold box and removed the lid.

Inuyasha reached out a tentative hand to touch it, but stopped himself. _‘It’s too beautiful to touch,’_ he thought.

A crown of pure gold, nearly a perfect match to Sesshoumaru’s, lay in this box. Inuyasha was speechless.

After a minute of only being able to stare in awe, Inuyasha asked, “Are you sure you want me to wear this? You are the High Lord of the West…you really want mine to be as beautiful as yours?”

“Yasha, I would have thought you’d already know this…you are my equal in _every_ _way_. No matter what titles the world knows us by, you are my equal. _My precious Mate_.”

 

*****

 

As they were leaving the dining hall after the early morning meal, Kaito approached them.

“My Lords, Kouga of the Northern Yōrōzoku has just arrived with his Pack. Per your previous instructions they have all been quartered in the guest tower next to this one. Kouga-san has stated he is looking forward to seeing Lord Inuyasha. Also, Lord Kagemitsu of the Southern Lands has been sighted and will arrive within the hour. He will also be given the quarters you specified, far from the Family Tower; in the tower reserved for the Four Lords of Japan. I expect the Lords of the North and East to arrive late in the day,” Kaito finished.

“Oh yeah? Cool…” Inuyasha replied. “Uh, should I be with you to greet this other Lord?”

“No Yasha. I will greet him alone. This is one Lord I would not have invited…but to slight him in that way may have started a war, “ Sesshoumaru explained. “I have already heard that he is far from happy that I executed Susumu in our council meeting.”

“Got it. I’ll go see Kouga. Wanna come Sesshou?”

“You go ahead Otouto. I will also be double checking the arrangements for the ceremony while you are gone, then we can greet any other guests together as they arrive.”

“Okay. I’ll just go say hi. We’ll have dinner tonight with our friends and family, right?”

Sesshoumaru smiled. “Yes Little Mate. Go say hello to your friend.”

 

***

 

Kouga had never been inside Tsuki no Kyūden before and he was in awe. It was an amazingly beautiful palace. Impressive. In fact, he was feeling quite out of place. _‘I’m just happy I chose to wear my kimono and hakama instead of furs. It’s okay that my pack wear their furs…we are wolves after all…but I’m recognized as a Prince, and in this place, I’d better act like one.’_

He was lost in thought as he looked over the palace complex from the balcony of the private suite he’d been given when he heard a knock on the outer door of the rooms.

“Yeah! Come on in!” he called.

As the doors from the sitting room to the bedroom opened, he watched a regally beautiful male with his snowy white tail draped over his shoulder walk into his rooms. _‘Who…?’_

_“Inuyasha?!?”_

“Yeah Wolf, it’s me…who else has the ears?” Inuyasha swiveled his ears and smirked. “How ya’ doin’? Glad you could come for the ceremony.”

Kouga could only stand and stare for a moment. He’d never seen Inuyasha in anything but red, or the black or white & purple from Sesshoumaru. But… _‘Holy shit…that blue-green color…he looks completely untouchable…like something I could never hope to attain. And I’m right about that, I know. And his markings! I’ve never seen anything like them…he looks amazing.’_

“Kouga…you okay?”

“Y-yeah. Just hearing about how you died…then getting the invitation and explanation from Sesshoumaru’s messenger…I guess it’s just that I felt I had to see you to believe you were still with us. And…you look really beautiful Inuyasha.”

_“Huh?_ Wow…never thought you’d say something like that to _me_ ,” Inuyasha chuckled.

“Yeah, well… You _are_ beautiful. Your markings are fantastic, and that color looks amazing on you. But I can tell you that you look even more stunning because of how happy you look. I’ve never seen you look so peaceful. I’m happy for you, Inukoro.”

“Ha! Yeah, that’s better Wolf-cub. Ya’ don’t need to be so formal when it’s just us.”

Kouga then felt Inuyasha hug him tightly. “It’s good to see you Kouga. I hope we can stay friends now…don’t be such a stranger, ya’ know? With the pups I can’t really go running around all the time anymore, but you’re welcome to come here to visit, okay? Remember that.”

Slowly, Kouga returned the hug. He knew it was only done out of friendship, and he knew he could not allow himself any further thoughts. “Yeah, for sure. I can’t wait to meet your pups. How are Rin and Shippo?”

“Ah, they’re great. And you know Miroku, Sango and Kohaku are here too? The rest of the Slayer’s Village will arrive later today. I’ll have you meet the pups later too.” Inuyasha looked so happy at mentioning his pups, Kouga’s breath caught in his throat at the divine beauty it turned him into. His eyes glowed like topaz jewels. “My pups are _beautiful_ …and I love Sesshoumaru _so much_. I never dreamed I could ever be this happy,” he said softly.

Kouga smiled hugely. “Then I’m _really_ happy for you Inuyasha. And yeah, I’d like to stay friends too. You’re sure Sesshoumaru will be okay with that?”

“Yeah, he will. He knows he has all of me, heart and soul.”

Kouga nodded. “Good then. You both deserve to be happy.”

“Well, I gotta go and join Sesshoumaru to greet the other guests. Rest for a while…I know it was a long trip from the Northern Caves. Feel free to do anything you want while you’re here. Okay? I’ll see ‘ya at dinner tonight. You’ll be there, right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

 

*****

 

Inuyasha found Sesshoumaru heading for the front gates to the palace complex. He joined him from behind and could tell he was deep in thought…Sesshoumaru didn’t sense his presence until he actually grabbed his hand to hold it.

“Hey Sesshou…you okay?”

“Hai. I was only thinking. I do not trust Lord Kagemitsu.”

“Well, for now, he’s right in the middle of the entire Western Army; and even without that, he’d be an absolute fool to challenge us. As for you ‘thinking’…I have the remedy for that,” and Inuyasha proceeded to back Sesshoumaru into an outer wall of one of the buildings and kissed him like he wanted to climb inside him.

By the time they broke apart for air, they were both panting.

“Mmm…Yasha.” Sesshoumaru did not like the light scent of the Wolf on his Mate, but knew it was nothing he should think about.

“I just can’t resist you, my beautiful Mate,” Inuyasha admitted. “C’mon, let’s go…I hear others approaching the front gates.”

Neither noticed the Lord of the South staring at them through narrowed eyes from his own balcony.

 

~tbc

*****

 

**_Quotes used in Sesshoumaru’s book:_** (And **_yes_** , I know these and others I’ll use in future chapters were said by more modern authors, but I couldn’t resist using them. That is why their names aren’t given IN his book.)

_“So dear I love him that, with him all deaths I could endure; without him live no life.” ~ **John Milton**_

_~~~_

_"The heart is the only broken instrument that works." ~ **T E Kalem**_

 

***AND…if you want to **_see_** Inuyasha’s beautiful blue-green kimono, ask and I’ll email it to you. :D) [PrincessAurora5335@gmail.com](mailto:PrincessAurora5335@gmail.com). I'm really proud of how it came out.

Or if you’re on y!Gallery (you need Firefox to access the site)… <http://www.y-gallery.net/view/912746/>.

And the main pic for my story… <http://www.y-gallery.net/view/912181/>.

I can email them both if you want. 

 

*****

 

**_ Japanese used in this story: _ **

**_Tsuki no Kyūden_** : (月の宮殿) ( _The_ ) _Palace of the Moon_ = The name I have given Sesshoumaru’s castle in my story.

**_Ojīsan:_** (お祖父さん／御爺さん／お爺さん／御祖父さん): _grandpa_ , or also "male senior-citizen".

**_Kagemitsu:_** (景光) the Lord of the South in my story. I got the name from the manga and movie _‘Dororo’_ …and where I got the name for my awesome little dog, Dororo.  XD: _Daigo Kagemitsu_ (醍醐景光) is a warlord who makes a deal with a group of 48 devils. He promises each devil a body part from his unborn child in exchange for the power to take over the nation.  **_Dororo_ _= Little Monster_**

**_Susumu_** **:** (進) (すすむ) Japanese male name meaning _‘advancement, progress’_. Former Council member responsible for the Southern border to the Western Lands. Killed by Sesshoumaru in Council meeting.

*****

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story. My only goal is to occupy my twisted mind with fantasies of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.


	37. Change of Heart - Chapter 37 Teaser - Kouga’s Day in the Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex…well, kind of. You’ll see. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****  
> If I owned them, there would be a hell of a lot more of this kinky shit going on in the anime. Guess that tells you who owns who. XD But I CAN make them dance to my deviant tune! Ahahahaha!!!  
> *****

This is a gift for [Saraste](http://www.y-gallery.net/user/saraste/) on y!Gallery. She gave me the idea…so it’s for her. Honestly, she probably could have written it better. [InuHime](http://www.y-gallery.net/user/inuhime/) has also inspired me with something related to this…but you’ll have to wait until after New Year’s to see it! (It will be in the next full chapter.)

*****

 **Chapter 37 Teaser - Kouga’s Day in the Palace**  
  
  
After Inuyasha had left, Kouga realized he had to find some way to get the beautiful Inu out of his thoughts.  
  
 _‘How in the hell was I so blind? Chasing Kagome when Inuyasha was standing right there the entire time. Damnit! I could have swept him away long before Sesshoumaru ever decided to truly get to know him!’_  
  
He asked, and was shown to the small dojo for royal guests and worked out for a while. It took him quite some time before he looked at the back wall. He was stunned to see how long Lord Sesshoumaru had kept track of his brother.  
  
 _‘I guess it’s not so surprising that he finally accepted Inuyasha,’_ he thought to himself. He also realized quite quickly that for as strong as he’d always known Inuyasha to be, he’d really had no true idea. Seeing all his battles, he understood that he was truly lucky he and the Inu had never been true enemies.  
  
Seeing Sesshoumaru’s battles, as well as the first InuTaisho’s, he was impressed again. _‘Such a strong family; and now the strongest youkai in the land has the strongest and most beautiful mate. Perhaps because of my friendship with Inuyasha we can be stronger allies with the Lands of the West?’_ he mused.  
  
 _‘As long as I can keep my hands off of him,’_ he finished to himself with a wry smile.  
  
He then went back to the tower his rooms were in to check up on his wolves, and decided to work out with them too. He even took a kick to the face…more than once. Instead of seeing the browns of his wolves, he was only seeing silver-white hair and koinu ears; deadly beautiful stripes and a Sun of purest gold. _‘Don’t forget the sexy ass and…’_ his youki supplied before he cut it off with a violent shake of his head.  
  
Finally, _‘Shit, I’ll just go and try to relax…maybe that will do it?’_ he thought hopefully.  
  
He entered his suite of rooms and stripped out of his kimono and hakama, heartily wishing for his furs instead. _‘I never get this sweaty in my furs…I wouldn’t mind sweating with Inuyasha though... SHIT! I have to stop thinking this way! I had a small chance before he came back to the castle…but now there’s no chance at all. I just have to deal with it.’_  
  
As he slipped into the tub in his suite’s private bathroom, he marveled at the luxury for a few minutes. Then, of course, his thoughts betrayed him and turned back to golden eyes and flowing hair. He could see, even with his eyes wide open, a dripping wet Inuyasha rising from the tub in front of him…real enough to touch. Honey colored skin and hard muscles hypnotized him. The stripes that proclaimed him a deadly creature only excited Kouga more, and he imagined one day being able to trace them with his tongue.  
  
He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as the vision followed him to play on the insides of his eyelids.  
  
Inuyasha glided up to him; then he kissed Kouga dominantly with a fierce hunger. _‘I’d submit to a partner for the first time in my life if it was Inuyasha,’_ he thought.  
  
His hand moved to stroke his aching cock as the vision played before his eyes; imagining it was Inuyasha doing this for him. For one of the few times in his life he was oblivious to his surroundings. In his mind’s eye he could see it all clearly; his brain provided all the tactile sensations he wanted.  
  
Inuyasha caressing his chest. Pinching his nipples. Running his long tongue down his neck and across his chest to suck them to pebbled peaks while Kouga cried out from the pleasure. Inuyasha then reached for a vial of oil near them and slicked two fingers before dropping that wicked hand beneath the surface of the bath.  
  
 _Spread your legs for me Kouga_ , his Inuyasha whispered seductively; leaving him no choice but to comply.  
  
“Ahhh…Inuyasha,” Kouga moaned softly as he felt those oiled fingers slip down to his virgin entrance.  
  
Inuyasha teased him lightly before sliding one finger deep. He continued thrusting his fingers, opening the Wolf up. His strokes on his shaft with his other hand felt too perfect to Kouga for him to raise any kind of protest. Looking into Inuyasha’s golden eyes and seeing the lust and desire there proved to be too much.  
  
Kouga was in such a frenzy of lust and longing he couldn’t hold back any longer. With a final twisting jerk to his cock, along with those deadly fingers finding his pleasure spot, he came quickly with a shout.  
  
 _“InuYASHA!”_  
  
Falling limply back into the water and breathing heavily, he allowed the vision to finish with Inuyasha kissing him while he stroked his chest softly. He could feel the fingers slipping from his ass as his cock was stroked gently.  
  
A low, menacing growl finally worked its way through his ears and into Kouga’s endorphin-flooded brain.  
  
Jerking his head around, he was met with Sesshoumaru’s crimson eyes.  
  
Kouga gulped.  
  
The eyes cleared to gold, but the menacing look remained.  
  
“I know you know your place, Ookami prince. I also know my Mate sees you as a friend, so I will not kill you now. But…if I _ever_ find you pleasuring yourself while thinking of my Mate again, I will torture you for _weeks_ before finally giving you death. Do you understand me?”  
  
“You can’t control what I think Sesshoumaru-sama. _Shit! Neither can I!”_  
  
“True. But you _can_ control your vocal chords, _can you not?_ If there is a next time where I hear you calling my Mate’s name in pleasure, you, Ookami, will not _ever_ reach that pleasure. _I will kill you mid-stroke_.”  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and walked calmly out of the bathroom.  
  
Kouga waited a few minutes. Once he was certain the High Lord of the West was gone, he slipped down so his mouth was below the water, and allowed the fantasy to continue. If he couldn’t have Inuyasha for real, then he was going to have the fantasy-Inuyasha take his ass. Then he’d return the favor.  
  
 _‘Even if I have to gag myself with a towel to keep myself quiet,’_ he thought with an evil grin.  
  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story. My only goal is to occupy my twisted mind with fantasies of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.


End file.
